


101 Nudist Street

by HornyDalmatian, wizard0209



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Hate Sex, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Play, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, anthro world, mostly smut with an overarching story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 82
Words: 197,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornyDalmatian/pseuds/HornyDalmatian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: In this mature anthro au, we see a more open side of the family. A series of rps that will involve many shenanigans, mostly involving pet play and exhibitionism.
Relationships: Deepak/Dimitri 2 (101 Dalmatians), Dimitri 3/Dallas (101 Dalmatians), Dolly/Fergus the Fox (101 Dalmatians)
Comments: 127
Kudos: 131





	1. new kinky discoveries

Delilah and Dolly had been thinking, Doug had been at home all the time since he had started his vacation and Dylan was playing video games all day. Both of them had an idea and since the boys barely bothered to wear their clothes they knew just what to do.

Doug was heading to the living room from the kitchen as he had gotten lunch for him and Dylan deciding to spend some time with his son while he played his game and both of which were naked as the day they were born and had no idea what the girls were planning.

Dolly and Delilah went behind them and were already giggling at each other as they clipped a leash onto each collar. "Since you two seem so adamant to show off what you got~" Dolly started as she leaned into Doug, secretly loving seeing the two walk around nude.

"And you two haven't been getting any fresh air~," Delilah said as she rubbed on Dylan's stomach and took in the view.

"We'll be taking you both for a walk~ Just like this~" Dolly finished, admiring the view as well.

Dylan blush hard and said: "what are you talking about? we can't just go outside like this, we'll be arrested for sure".

"Dylan's right dears, as much as I love you two and really go above and beyond for you I have some concerns," Doug said as his heart raced fast at just the idea of doing this.

"Actually, an old law states we only need a collar, leash, and someone to hold the leash. It never got repealed and we can legally walk outside like this~" Delilah said, having researched the law herself.

"Yep, this is perfectly fine~ We even asked Pearl and she said others do this all the time~" Dolly replied as she gave the leash a playful tug.

Doug blushed a bit before he said "well in that case I see no harm in this" he shrugged a bit and took the collar from Dolly and happily put it on.

Dylan's whole face was red, he couldn't believe this was happening "well even if I say no I'm outnumbered now..." although his words suggested he wasn't okay with this his tip, on the other hand, was starting to come out as he was having a hard time keeping himself from getting erect.

"Oh, don't get excited too soon, love~ Dolly agreed we'd 'share' afterward~," Delilah said and rubbed a finger on Dylan's tip, kissing his cheek.

"Only if you two are good boys~" Dolly added as the led boys to the door with their leash.

Dylan saved his game quickly and turned it off thankful that he wasn't playing an online game when they did this and Doug and he followed the girls to the front door. Doug was smiling more than happy to do this while Dylan was a bit more reluctant even if this was turning him on a lot.

Dolly opened the door with Delilah as they led the boys outside. It was a little windy as Doug and Dylan got in front. The girls making sure the boys couldn't hide from any prying eyes.

Doug leed the way not even trying to hide anything and even waved at passerby's and Dylan was still blushing but calmed down when everyone's attention wasn't suddenly on him and his dad. If it wasn't for Doug actively trying to get attention and him being a little chilly due to the wind Dylan could almost forget he was naked outside.

Delilah patted Dylan's head as they walked while Dolly was trying not to giggle at what her dad was doing.

Doug was actually starting to feel really good about this and said "I wish I had known about that law sooner, this feels so freeing~ we need to do this all the time now~".

Dylan's heart skipped a beat at that, the thought of being outside every day like this was the straw that broke the camel's back and he finally got fully erect in seconds "maybe that won't be so bad" had admitted more to himself out loud as he started to stop blushing.

Soon enough Dolly ran into Roxy, who blushed a little when she saw the boys with no more than a collar. "Oh, hey Roxy~ Just getting my brother and dad out of the house for a bit~," Dolly said as Roxy giggled.

"I wouldn't mind being part of this at all~" Roxy replied as she kept looking at the boys while chatting with Dolly.

Doug chuckled at that as Dylan started to blush again, he hadn't forgotten how Roxy had a crush on him and her staring felt oddly nice in a way he wasn't expecting.

Dolly was feeling a bit turned on herself as they chatted, getting the boys to this was hotter than she thought. Delilah giggled at the looks Dylan was getting. Meanwhile, Roxy was wishing she could strip off herself.

Dylan feeling a bit bold all of a sudden winked at Roxy, this whole thing was starting to do wonders for Dylan's self-confidence and Doug gave him a bump on Dylan's arm with his elbow.

"Oh, maybe I'll strip for you soon cutie~," Roxy said with a wink and a giggle, Dolly bit her lip as she heard that and smirked.

"Oh I'm sure he'd love that~," Delilah said and giggled herself, petting Dylan's head.

"Just be sure to have someone keep you on a leash," Doug said laughing a bit "the law is very clear on those requirements to be outside like this".

Dylan feeling even bolder said: "maybe I could be the one hold your leash sometime Roxy~".

"Oh, I would love that~ I need to get going see ya~," Roxy said and walked away as Dolly waved.

"Hmm, shall we get the boys inside?~ Or walk further?~," Delilah asked as she smirked.

"I can keep going for a bit longer," Doug said shrugging a bit.

"I'm just now getting into this~ I want to keep going too~," Dylan said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Alright then~," Delilah said and led them to the park, Dolly tugged on Doug's leash as they walked. They were in full view of everyone and Dolly was loving this.

Doug got back to waving at everyone as they went along and Dylan actually joined in this time, both of them felt amazing at that moment.

Dolly was giggling at the looks they got, she'd sneak a glance at Doug and Dylan. She and Delilah were ready to get to the next part, but first, the boys wanted to keep this going.

Dylan and Doug were starting to get some looks from people with lust in their eyes and even were getting some catcalls and wolf whistles, Doug chuckled and took in stride but Dylan, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying it, if this happened any other day Dylan would blush and find somewhere to hide but after getting that confidence boost he was loving this, going out of his way to wink at them and even show off a bit.

Dolly and Delilah were getting excited themselves and they were loving that the boys were showing off their fully erect members. Dolly even reached down her jeans and lightly rubbed herself, Delilah smirked as she saw this and was hoping Dolly wouldn't draw too much attention as they walked.

As they kept going Dylan and Doug got bolder, slapping each other's asses and stroking their members for the crowd, doing everything but just fucking each other at this point and their audience were loving it, taking pictures and recordings as well, not seeming to notice Dolly at all.

Delilah giggled as she saw the scene, trying to focus on keeping things under control. Dolly bit her lip as she lightly moaned, wishing she could join the fun. This was getting good, even if Dolly wanted Doug in her mouth while Delilah took care of Dylan. But, Dolly was more excited watching this unfold.

Before they knew it they had made a full loop around the park just before things got too out of control and Dylan said "looks like we have to go but don't worry folks we'll be back in all our naked glory soon!~"

Delilah giggled at that as Dolly continued to play with herself more to keep from doing something crazier. Delilah was ready to get home and give Dylan his 'reward'. Dolly was in a similar state of mind as they got closer to the house, licking her lips as she watched the boys flopping around with each step.

Once they got home Dylan and Doug waited for the girls to open the door and Dylan said: "well that was awesome~ I wasn't sure at first but now I just want to start doing this everyday~".

"Same here son, I can't remember a time I had this much fun," Doug said chuckling.

"We still have something special in mind~ But, first Dolly and I don't want to ruin our clothes~," Delilah said as she and Dolly got the boys back into the living room. The girls then removed their shirts in full view of the two and showed off their tits and erect nipples. Dolly and Delilah shook their body and rubbed their tits as they walked closer.

Dylan and Doug both already rock hard started giving each other a few strokes as they watched being careful not to go too fast or hard knowing what was coming next.

Dolly bent down and kissed Doug's member as she slowly removed her pants and licked around the tip. Delilah kissed Dylan before bending down and rubbing his knot.

Doug moaned loving this already and let Dolly do her thing. Dylan moaned as well being a bit inexperienced he was putty in Delilah's hands.

Dolly began sucking fast and deepthroating Doug as she played with his shaft using her tongue. Delilah was easily finding Dylan's sweet spots as she sucked and took in every inch.

Doug moaned louder and resisted the urge to put his hand on the back of Dolly's head and turn this blowjob into a face fucking as Dylan moaned super loudly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Dolly and Delilah knew the boys wouldn't last much longer if they kept this up. Both smirking as they silently began competing to see which one they would to cum first.

Doug being more experienced saw his orgasm coming a mile away and said "heads up sweetheart I'm about to blow" meanwhile Dylan wasn't that far behind Doug but just couldn't tell just yet.

Dolly wasn't backing down as she heard that, rubbing Doug's balls as she went faster kissing his knot as she bobbed her head up and down. Delilah had enough experience that she could tell Dylan was getting close as she sucked both girls trying to get their partner to cum first.

Soon enough both Doug and Dylan were cumming hard about the same time filling their respective girls' mouths with their seed moaning all the while.

Dolly and Delilah lapped up what they could before pulling off with seed spraying them in the face and chest. Both panting as they removed their pants the rest of the way, now just naked as the boys.

"That was awesome~ you girls up for round two?" Dylan asked once he came down from his high and steadied his breathing.

"I'm down for that~ how does daddy's little girl feel about taking a ride on his red rocket?" Doug said getting erect again already.

"Go for it~," They both said in unison, already excited for what they both planned.

Doug put his hands and Dolly's hips and guided her over his rod and pushed her down taking full control. Dylan on the other hand was more content with letting Delilah take the lead.

As Dolly was just along for the ride now and every thrust seemed to cause a new wave of pleasure in her, Delilah guided Dylan in and began bouncing on his rod moaning as she guided him to every spot. Both girls were loud and they were loving every second of what was happening today.

Doug bounced Dolly up and down having a firm grip on her hips quickly learning her sweet spots and Dylan moaned as Delilah got to work.

The girls wanted to be covered in cum as they moaned, Dolly felt that massive rod throb as it thrust deeper into her tight pussy. She was moaning louder and louder while Delilah kept making sure Dylan was hitting every spot. Neither felt they'd last long at this rate.

"Hey sweetheart just thought I'd ask, is it alright if I knot you? any chance of an unwanted baby if I did?" Doug asked feeling himself getting close as Dylan just moaned away getting close as well knowing it was really up to Delilah if he knotted her at this point.

"Best not to, dad~" Dolly got out through her moans, knowing she'd regret it later. Both of them were pretty close as Delilah pulled off Dylan just in time as Delilah howled pleasure and sprayed her juices everywhere. Delilah made sure Dylan's seed sprayed on her belly, Dolly howled loudly as well when finally hit her orgasm and her juices sprayed all over Doug.

Doug nodded at that and after Dolly came made her bounce a little bit more before pulling her off him and cummed as well spraying his seed on her belly as well.

Both Dolly and Delilah were panting as they caught their breath and went over to the sofa inviting the boys to join them.

Doug and Dylan without a word cuddled up to them and close their eyes "I love you girls~" Doug said as Dylan chuckled and drifted off to sleep.

"We love you too~," They both said before falling asleep themselves.

Doug chuckled and soon enough joined the three of them in their nap.


	2. it's all fun and games until you start feeling guilty

The Dimitris were on their way to Triple D's room speaking in whispers "alright let's go over the plan one more time" D3 said getting ready to make sure his brothers knew what to do "We convince Triple D to come with us to that abandoned factory on the other side of town and only then do we strip down and try to get them to join us, after a few minutes I'll sneak off, get my clothes back on and burn all five of yours while you two distract them and I'll pull out the collars and leashes since there's no way we can keep the three of them from telling Dylan and Dolly when we get home I'll take one for the team and you guys pretend to that you had no idea I was going to do this, I'll be recording and taking pictures throughout this and D1 since Dylan will make me delete them later I'll send them to our DMs in Discord, Dylan will have no reason to check that, you two got all that?"

"Yup got it," D1 and D2 said at the same time.

Triple D were in their room on their phones as they laid in their beds. "You girls see this? That dress looks so cute!" Dallas said as she showed the other two.

"If you say so, sis," Destiny said not looking from her phone as she continues watching baby foxes.

"What dress?" Deja Vu said and looked up from her phone.

The Dimitris got to Triple D's room and knocked, D3 knew he had thought this out as much as he could but he knew he had basically skipped over the hardest parts of the plan "hey Destiny, Dallas, Deja Vu? it's my D3, my brothers and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out?" he said sounding as normal as can be.

The three girls went to the door looking very confused. "You three... Want to hang out... with us?" Dallas started as Destiny chimed in before Deja Vu finished the sentence. Triple D looked at the Dimitris, already feeling like something was up and it was unlike them to not want to cause trouble.

"We know we aren't the best brothers," D1 said looking a bit sheepish.

"Yeah... but we really do care and we hardly ever get a chance to spend some time with you three" D2 added placing a hand on the back of his head.

"Plus we found somewhere very cool and pretty private if you want to come to check it out with us," D3 said trying to work in the abandoned factory they had found.

"Hmm, well if you say so..." Destiny said, still feeling suspicious but at the same time wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Wait, you mean a messy, dirty old factory? Couldn't you three find something cleaner?" Dallas remarked and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"I don't see what the big deal is, let's go," Deja Vu said cluelessly.

"Trust me this place is worth it Dallas," D3 said as he leads the way to the front door.

"Yeah it's pretty sweet, we even found a number pad hidden behind the buttons in the elevator in there, no idea what that's for but it's bound to mean this place has a few secrets," D2 said trying to make the place sound more appealing by telling them something they had found a while ago.

"Alright, we'll just see what's up with this place I guess," Destiny said, wanting to think it was possible the boys didn't have anything planned. Triple D followed along, but all three felt very suspicious of their brothers.

The Dimitris showed them the way in silence trying to act naturally. They knew Triple D weren't fully convinced yet that they meant no harm but they deiced to work on that once they were in the factory _they are going to hate me after this_ D3 said to himself in his head.

They saw the abandoned factory and noticed it didn't look like it was in the worst shape but was still a bit run down.

The garage doors where the trucks use to drive in were left open and the Dimitris lead them towards that "they locked the front door when whoever owned this place packed up and left but seemed to forget about this, even the door from the garage that leads to the main building in here was left unlocked" D3 said laughing a bit at how someone overlooked that.

"Yeah, that's a pretty dumb oversight," Destiny said as they walked over towards the door and looked to see what was inside.

"Looks pretty empty to me," Dallas said as she looked.

Once in the main building, it was pretty bare-bones what was left, anything that wasn't bolted to the ground seemed to be long gone and the Dimitris thought now was as good of a time to get to the next part of the plan so all three started to strip naked and did their bests to act as casually about it as possible.

"Can you three, like ever just, keep your clothes on..." Triple D said together as they watched the boys strip. Sure they enjoyed being naked around the house like the rest of the family but they normally tried to keep it to themselves.

"Come on girls live a little, we've been here countless times, no one ever comes here, there's no way anyone will see," D3 said once they were fully unclothed chuckling a little to make it seem like he was only half-joking.

"Yeah, we won't tell anyone we promise" D2 chimed in smiling.

"What honestly is the worst that could happen?" D1 said shrugging.

"Well, what do you think you two?" Destiny said as she looked at her sisters.

"I mean it isn't like we haven't been naked around them before," Deja Vu said as she thought it over.

"I guess... But, we only ever stick our rooms and around the house sometimes..." Dallas said as she thought this over.

"I don't see how it would be any different really, it's just us here," D3 said picking up their clothes and putting them in a pile off to the side.

Dallas didn't really see much point arguing that and the three began to unclothe themselves. Once they got down to their matching panties they seemed to hesitate for a moment before sliding them off.

The Dimitris were counting their lucky stars, so far this was going off without even a hitch and once Triple D were just as naked as them D3 said "I'll just go ahead and put these with our clothes so we know where they are and get them out of the way" and he went to do just that.

"So, I guess we just explore the building now?" Deja Vu said as she looked at the pile of clothes.

"Um, so what do you three want to do?" Destiny asked, and looked at them.

"Pretty much what Deja Vu said, D1 is under the impression that there is a code hidden somewhere in here for the number pad in the elevator but so far we haven't found any" D2 said taking the lead and walking deeper into the factory.

"I really doubt there would be, but sure why not?" Destiny said as she and her sisters followed along, enjoying that they were naked outside of the house for a change. They didn't want to admit it, but they did enjoy the thrill of being naked in an abandoned building.

D1 walked beside the girls while D3 took up the rear. D3 followed for a little bit before slowing to a stop and turned around and made his way back to where they left their clothes.

Dallas noticed D3 disappear as the others walked along. "Could be a desk somewhere, perhaps it has something," Destiny said, not really thinking they'd find anything either way.

D1 and D2 did their best to keep Triple D occupied while D3 ran back to their clothes and got his clothes back on "I should look through Triple D's pockets, D1 and 2 knew better than to bring anything but they didn't" D3 said thinking out loud and began to do just that and as so it would happen all three had brought their phones.

"So, where do you think we should look at first?" Deja Vu said as she looked around with Destiny and Dallas. Dallas bent over a railing and looked to see what was below it, giving a good view of her ass without realizing it.

D1 and D2 didn't even try to hide that they were looking at Dallas' ass, in their household it was universally accepted as a compliment if any of your family members checked you out while you were in the buff "We still haven't checked out those rooms over there" D1 said pointing a ways down the path they were on. Meanwhile, D3 pocketed the phones and put all the clothes together and pulled out a lighter, and set them ablaze in seconds, the floor was metal so there was no chance of it spreading anywhere.

"Alright, guess we'll look in there first," Destiny said as Dallas followed along, Deja Vu went to check the door and see if the door was unlocked. Fortunately, the door opened and they looked to see what was in it.

D3 sat down as the flames died down and the clothes were nothing but ashes now "nothing to do now but wait for them to get back" he said chuckling to himself as he would wait until they were back and saw what happened before he would bring out the leashes.

Meanwhile, as the others went into the room D1 said "looks like this was an office of some sort, I'm surprised the desk is still here".

"Alright, let's check the drawers~," Destiny said and winked the other two, figuring they'd give the boys a show as they shook their asses for the boys while they checked the drawers to see if they had anything.

D1 and D2 were more than happy to watch on as their sisters gave them a show. The drawers had some old documents related to what this factory used to make but no codes anywhere.

"Oh, so this used to be a clothing factory. But, they shut down as they weren't making enough money to stay open," Destiny said as she looked to see if she could find anything else.

"Not much else here except some old records that got left behind," Dallas said as Deja Vu pulled out a set of old keys.

"These might be useful," Deja Vu said as she looked them over.

"This use to be a clothing factory? we've been coming here for months and we haven't seen a single piece of clothing anywhere, this place most have been picked clean when it got shut down" D2 said trying not to sound like he was relieved when he put that together.

"Oh well, these keys got to go somewhere," D1 said thinking D3 must have had more than enough time now but wasn't sure how to get the girls to go back just yet without seeming suspicious.

"Let's go see if it unlocks anything in one of the other rooms," Dallas said as she was really enjoying this and wanted to keep going for a bit longer. Destiny and Deja Vu agreed and the three exited the room and headed to the next one.

D1 and D2 followed them out really getting into this themselves and were starting to feel a bit guilty about what they had planned but it was too late to stop now.

Triple D checked and noticed the door was locked to the next room, Dallas took the keys and checked to see which one would fit. She finally found one that worked and opened the door, seeing a few lockers and some papers scattered on the floor. Triple D began looking around to see what they could find.

D1 and 2 looked around as well trying to open every locker but half of them were locked "you girls finding anything?" D2 asked as he looked coming up empty-handed so far.

"Not quite yet, but some of those keys might work," Destiny said as she and Deja Vu checked the papers.

"I'll check and see," Dallas said and used the keys to see which ones she could unlock.

After a few tries, Dallas found one that seemed to be the master key for all the lockers and after opening a few Dallas found one that was clearly the janitor's locker "Oh sweet, if the janitor left his keys in there then will have access to the whole building" D2 said when he saw what Dallas found.

"Hmm, looks like there's a list of notes here and another set of keys," Dallas said and noticed four digits on a piece of paper, surprised at her luck as she looked it over.

"That's great Dallas, we might get to see the upstairs after all," Destiny said and hugged Dallas, giving her ass a playful squeeze knowing D1 and 2 would love it as Dallas let out a light moan. Deja Vu walked over to the Dimitris and giggled a bit.

D1 and 2 gave the girls a whistle and didn't even try to hide their boners and smirked.

"Well, let's get going~," Dallas said twirling the keys around her finger and smirking with Destiny following along. Deja Vu licked her lips when she noticed the Dimitris cocks, feeling excited as she glanced at them.

"Actually if you girls don't mind could you take care of our little problem?" D1 said pointing to his dick, the elevator was back passed the way they came in and he knew they wouldn't get another chance if they get that far.

"Yeah we'll be hard for hours looking at you sexy little things otherwise~," D2 said joining in.

"Hehe~ Actually, we'd love too~," Destiny said as Dallas and Deja Vu smirked, The three pulled the boys in and closed the door behind them. Dallas and Destiny began to make out with D1 as Destiny began stroking his cock and Dallas felt up his ass. Deja Vu pulled D2 over and gave him a deep kiss as she rubbed his shaft and balls, using her other paw to rub his firm ass. Triple D was gonna take care of the Dimitris, but the girls were gonna have their brothers take care of them too.

D1 and 2 moaned as they did so kissed them back. both of them were loving this and they closed their eyes.

Dallas and Destiny got D1 laid on his back as comfortably as they could, while Deja Vu turned her back the wall until D2 was right where she wanted him. "I hope you're good with that tongue~," Dallas said as she got herself ready to sit on D1's face while Destiny began lowering herself onto D1's cock. Deja Vu turned around and put her hands against the wall, presenting herself for D2 and wagging her tail as she waited for him.

D1 moaned and took his tongue and got to work on Dallas loving this. Meanwhile, D2 got behind Deja Vu and lined himself up and got to thrusting hard and fast right away knowing how she likes it rough.

It wasn't long before the room was filled with moaning as Dallas found how good D1 was as he didn't waste time hitting her sweet spots and her eyes rolled back feeling nothing but pleasure as he went. Destiny bounced up and down on D1's cock moaning loudly as she closed her eyes and threw her head up towards the ceiling her tight pussy wrapped around D1's cock as she made sure he found every spot she wanted him to. "Oh Dog~ Oh yes~ You're such a beast~" Deja Vu moaned as she felt D2 slamming against her with each thrust and her ass jiggled with each thrust, making her want even more.

D1 kept up what he was doing not able to do much else as D2 was getting faster and harder as he went slapping Deja Vu's ass every now and again.

Dallas pushed her cookie against D1's muzzle so he could get deeper as Destiny got even faster and moaning louder as she felt D1's throbbing cock inside her wanting to keep this up as long as she could. Deja Vu was pretty much at D2's mercy by this point and moaning loudly as she felt waves of pleasure going through her, feeling D2 pounding her cunt as hard as he could as her eyes rolled back in her head was heaven to her for all she cared.

D1 and 2 were moaning loudly at this point, neither was going to last much longer at this rate.

Dallas felt herself getting close as well as Destiny, while Deja Vu was feeling her body tense up getting ready for her release as she moaned in ecstasy. Destiny knew she'd have to pull off of D1 soon as much as she wanted to let him knot her. Dallas was just waiting for D1's tongue to send her into wave pleasure as moans filled the room, Triple D had no regrets agreeing to this now.

D2 thrust as fast and as hard as he could in the last few moments leading up to his orgasm and pulled off just before it was too late spraying his seed on the ground below Deja Vu and gave her ass one last slap. Meanwhile, D1 went all out on Dallas with his tongue and pushed up on Destiny trying to let her know to pull off.

"Oh Dog, D1~" Dallas howled as she came and covered him in her juices, Destiny got the hint and managed to pull off as soon as her orgasm hit spraying her juices everywhere. Deja Vu howled in ecstasy as she came hard as soon as D2 pulled out, panting and trying to catch her breath.

D1 took his hand and jacked himself off the rest of the way which only took a few seconds before he cummed hard howling in pleasure "that was awesome you three~" D2 said chuckling.

Destiny decided to lap up some of D1's cum and licked around his shaft swallowing whatever she could as she cleaned her brother off with her tongue. Dallas got off of D1, in a daze from that, and panting herself. "Suddenly glad we agreed to this~," Deja Vu said and giggled as she smirked, tempted to see about making this a regular thing.

"Glad I decided to get the tongue~," Dallas said and kissed D1's cheek.

"Come on let's get going," D1 said coming down from his high and getting up, he was wishing they had been honest before because now he was feeling really guilty and he knew D2 felt the same but he was too afraid to come clean now.

Triple D nodded as they went to the door, Dallas picked up the keys and opened the door. The room was full of the smell of sex, and Triple D couldn't deny that they found it hot doing all this in an abandoned building.

D1 and 2 started to follow them but after ten steps back toward where D3 was D1 said "wait, girls, I have a confession to make".

"We both do," D2 said hanging his head down "you see D3 had the idea of bringing you here so D1 and I could distract you while he burns our clothes and make us walk home in collars and leashes, D1 and I was even told to pretend that he stabbed us in the back to do this so only he got in trouble..."

"You two what?!" Triple D yelled glaring at the two with murder in their eyes. The three felt a sudden rage come over them when they heard this; this hurt all three after what just happened between the five of them.

"We're sorry okay?" D1 said looking at the ground clearly ashamed of himself "I understand if you hate us now but we couldn't just say nothing... not after what just happened between us..." D2 was looking at the ground as well, he just couldn't bring himself to say anything in his defense.

"I guess what's done is done... But, guilty or not we aren't letting you guys off too easily and you two owe us big time for this," Destiny said as she sighed and took a deep breath, Dallas and Deja Vu seemed to relent a bit as well though the three still looked angry about this. "First, you two will help us find clothes, no arguing about this period," Destiny said as the three folded their arms still obviously upset.

"Understood," they both said at the same time more than willing to help with this if they can.

With that the girls silently walked to see if they could find clothes in one of the locked rooms, Triple D were still a bit hurt but were glad the two at least came clean with them. Destiny was trying to keep from yelling at them, after all, they did seem guilty but she couldn't believe the Dimitris at times. She loved them, but they frustrated her and her sisters to no end it seemed.

D1 and 2 followed behind Triple D and looked through the lockers and after ten minutes they were not having any luck "please tell me you girls are having better luck than we are?" D2 said fearing the worst.

"No..." Dallas said, the annoyance in her voice very evident.

"Doesn't look like anything's here, small shreds of fabric... But, not enough to do anything with..." Destiny said with a sigh.

"Maybe we should just go to D3 and go on with this, but let him know what he missed out on..." Deja Vu said sounding just as annoyed as her sisters.

"We don't have much choice at this point but I know he was going to take the scenic route getting home as well taking some pictures to remember this by, I'll be sure to tell that he better not," D1 said with a sigh.

"You had better... Or this will be a lot worse for you..." Destiny warned and huffed as she went to the door, followed by her sisters.

D1 nodded at that and followed them out with D2 in tow.

The group made their way to D3, noticing it was starting to get dark out. Triple D just walked in silence and frowned as they made their way back to the garage area.

Once they got there D3 got up and said: "about time, alright as you can see-".

"Save it D3 they know everything, just take us home with no funny busyness alright?" D1 said sounding defeated.

"What? how!" D3 said sounding panicked and confused.

"Well, you see~ After the five of us had a little fun without you~ Those two told us everything~," Triple D told him as they circled him like vultures, smiling while they looked at D3 as if they were about to murder him. They had no intention of playing around.

D3 gulped at the sight and was kicking himself internally knowing exactly what they meant both about what they did and what they were thinking about doing to him "I'll take you home right away, no funny business I promise" D3 said very nervously.

"You had better, I'd hate for something bad to happen to you~ Brother dear~," Dallas said as she smirked and placed a paw on his thigh.

"Oh, I must admit we had a lot of fun today, didn't we girls~," Destiny said as the other two girls nodded.

"Well, we should get going Dylan might be worried~" Deja Vu added, the three determined to rub in what D3 missed out on.

D3 grumbled as he handed out the collars, he couldn't blame his brothers here, he would have done the same thing in their place, he just wished he could have seen it coming. D1 and D2 put on their collars right away, they were pretty into this actually which is why they didn't complain about having to do this but they were worried about Triple D.

Triple D put their collars on giving a small growl at D3 as he handed it to them. "I guess we can tolerate this for a bit, after all, we had our fun already~," Destiny said, knowing D3 wouldn't do anything to risk landing himself in more hot water. Dallas and Deja Vu just smirked at that and let it be. Sure the Dimitris did kind of get what they wanted, but Triple d could tell they were already regretting this whole thing.

"Alright let's just go," D3 said as he took their leashes, and D1 and D2 lead the way back outside.

Triple D walked with them in silence, not saying a word as they walked down the street. They did appreciate D1 and 2 being honest with them at the end of it, but the three still felt hurt as they walked. Anyone walking along would be checking them out and it started to make them feel horny again.

D1 and D2 were getting horny as well from the looks they were getting and didn't bother hiding their erect members but they stayed silent not wanting to risk getting in more trouble.

Triple D eventually just began showing off and started to get into it as they walked. They noticed their brothers getting hard again, but weren't planning on helping this time.

D1 and D2 after a little bit joined their sisters in showing off but knew they'd be lucky to get anything like that again and any time soon.

After what felt like forever they turned the corner and got onto their street. Triple D were ready to get home, not wanting to see the Dimitris for the rest of the night. "Now, we won't tell Dylan what happened... But, you three owe us big time for this..." Destiny said breaking the silence, giving the three of them at least a little mercy. They had enjoyed spending time with their brothers but just wished the three didn't have to ruin it.

"We know, I promise not to do something like this to you three again," D1 said just glad they weren't telling Dylan.

"Yeah same here, nothing like this ever again," D2 said joining in.

"It's no fun without them, alright I promise too," D3 said whispering that first part to himself.

"That's all we ask..." Dallas replied as they began to enter the house. Triple D removed their collars as soon as they could and sighed.

D1 and D2 took off their collars as well and D1 said: "well I'll see you when you want us to repay you I guess".

"Alright, and I hope you two had fun~," Deja Vu said as she followed her sisters upstairs, rubbing a bit more salt in the wound. Triple D then realized that they had brought their phones with them before got too far and turned around glaring daggers at D3. The clothes weren't too much of a problem, they'd be naked all day and every day if they could, but their phones were expensive and definitely not something they wanted to lose.

"Oh, right your phones I almost forgot," D3 said pulling them out and handing them back to them "I'm not that big of a jerk".

"Thank you, D3. We love you three, but you can be such pains in the ass," Destiny said she and her sisters breathed a sigh of relief, still upset but not as angry with the three as they were before, they began to walk upstairs without another word.

The Dimitris sighed and made their way to the room to sulk for a while wondering what Triple D will have in store for them later.


	3. late night walk while feeling the breeze

Dolly was headed towards the canal, it was late at night but she'd agreed to meet up with Fergus for some late night fun. They weren't official, but Fergus loved asking her to do some really kinky things and she never had a complaint.

Fergus was already there waiting. he had always made it clear to anyone who would listen that he hated the very idea of clothing, only ever wearing the bare minimum to not get in trouble with the law, and even then he would get naked in public anyway when he thought he could get away with it and urged everyone close to him to do the same with mixed results.

Dolly knew how Fergus was and while Dylan would protest. Dolly loved taking risks, and Fergus could pretty much convince her to do anything, sure she had limits that Fergus wouldn't dare push, but the fox knew exactly how far she was willing to go.

Once Fergus saw Dolly waved her over and said "hey Dolly glad you made, I was about to go for a walk without these baggy things" Fergus pulled on his shorts to make a point and they were the only thing he was wearing, he didn't even have on underwear and he continued with "I know you're not comfortable with going streaking just yet so I won't ask you to do the same if you want to come with".

"Hmm, this shirt is a bit long and covers the shorts I'm wearing anyway. Might as well start small, besides your not the only one who prefers to 'go commando' as they say~" Dolly said with a wink, wanting to take this risk for a while. But, had been taking her time.

"Great Doll, taking it slow and building up to it is always that right way to go if you want to do pretty much anything~," Fergus said glad that Dolly was taking the initiative on this as he took off his shorts.

Dolly smirked as she took her shorts off, making sure to do it slowly and let Fergus take in the view as she did. Knowing he loved watching her strip, and always happy to tease him whenever they were together.

Fergus openly watched her take her pants off and said: "very nice Dolly~ as much as I'd love to fuck you here and now we better get going if we leave now we'll have just enough time to get back before Pearl starts her patrol".

"Yeah~ I'd hate to get you in too much trouble~," Dolly said and gave Fergus a peck on the cheek, kicking her shorts away. "Wait, how do you know when her patrol starts?" Dolly asked a bit curious, feeling a bit excited. She'd made sure not to have anything valuable on her so she wouldn't have to worry about it.

"I've got a radio set up in my apartment in tune with the frequency the local police use, took me a while but I learned everyone's patrol schedules," Fergus said chuckling to himself as they walked.

"I hate that I love that about you~ Sometimes I wish you'd show your smarts more~," Dolly said as she walked alongside Fergus, holding his hand and not having a care in the world. She was already getting excited as she looked around, the few inches on her shirt that covered her getting kicked up with every step.

Fergus chuckled at that and kept his eyes peeled, it rarely happened but Fergus had run into someone this late while he was doing this before, they hadn't called the police and instead asked for a few pictures but that was beside the point, he needed to be careful.

Dolly was making sure to be careful too, she didn't tell Fergus but if he got lucky and she felt comfortable enough, she'd ditch the shirt without a care in the world. She felt tingles through her body as she thought about it, this whole experience was thrilling. Taking a risk like this was making her feel hot and she knew she would be begging Fergus for some relief before the night was over. She hated that he made her feel like taking so many risks with him, but she had no desire to stop.

Fergus walked along having no idea what Dolly was thinking about doing and just smiled as they walked "so Dolly what have you been up to lately? anything interesting happen?" he asked just being curious.

"We did take my dad and Dylan for a walk, with them only wearing a leash and collar. Apparently, that's completely legal," Dolly said with a giggle, she decided not to say what happened after that. But, if she were honest Fergus could probably get it out of her without much fuss.

"Oh really now? that's useful to know, I might have to try that some time" Fergus said thinking that over, collars were ironically the one thing he didn't mind wearing so this piqued his interest.

"Hehe, I was sure you'd love that~," Dolly said as she looked around, they were approaching a bridge which had plenty of streetlamps to make it easy to see. Dolly was feeling hornier and hornier as she walked, wanting to go even further already. "I'm feeling hot tonight~ Might need to remove some extra clothing~," Dolly said and giggled as she smirked.

Fergus chuckled at that and said: "go for it Dolly~ we won't be able to come back for it but we can head to my place instead of heading back to the canal and work something out in the morning~".

"Oh, I'm not worried about losing these clothes~ They're a bit old and I have plenty~ Plus, I remember Dylan saying he has a clothing drawer that he keeps spare clothes in for when he hangs out with you~," Dolly said as she reached down on her shirt and pulled it off, exposing her breasts and her ass. Her nipples already erect as she felt the wind on her naked body, balling up her shirt as they approached a garbage can. Not really caring what happened to it, she went ahead and threw it away.

"I figured love, I'm just saying if we head back to the canal you'll have to walk home without a shirt on while Pearl is on patrol," Fergus said trying to get the point across why heading to his place would be smart.

"I know, I know. I told my parents I'd be with a friend tonight, I didn't specify which one~" Dolly said trying to let him know she had no intention of returning home tonight. "I didn't want to go through all this just to call it a night and head back home~," Dolly said, knowing he was just trying to keep her from getting into too much trouble.

"Oh, in that case, I can't wait to get home~," Fergus said not hiding his growing erection "I like the way you think Dolly~".

"Glad we're both on the same page~ Oh, and there's something else but that's going to be a surprise for later~," Dolly said as she kissed him, holding his hand as they walked. She wasn't wanting to give it away just yet, but she had made sure tonight was a safe day for her. Dolly had thought it over and really stressed to him that they meet up tonight. Checking and double-checking, Dolly made sure tonight was going to be one they remembered for a long time.

"I always love your surprises and I can't wait to find out what it is," Fergus said looking up at the sky, there wasn't a cloud to be seen and it was a full moon tonight which he couldn't help but find fitting.

"Wish I could be like this all the time~ Have any plans tomorrow?~" Dolly asked, wanting to know if she would have to leave first thing in the morning or not. Every now in then, they'd be glancing at each other, loving the view they were getting.

"Nope, I've got tomorrow off from work and I don't have any guests coming over last I checked so we can hang out for a while before we would need to deal with your lack of clothes," Fergus said half-jokingly but he knew that was going to be a problem since he had nothing but shorts at his place.

"Well, if need be... I can just call Dylan and let him know to bring me some spare clothes... Unless... You got your phone turned off again...." Dolly said, frowning as she looked at Fergus. She waited for an answer to that, though had a small hope that Dylan's spare clothes drawer would have a shirt if anything. She could have sworn he mentioned having spare clothes at Fergus's place.

Fergus chuckled nervously before he said "sorry Dolly I missed my phone payment this month and they shut it off, I've been meaning to take care of that" he was hoping she wouldn't be too upset at that "actually one of my friends, I forget which, brought over a collar and a leash a while ago and just left it there, maybe I could get you home that way?"

"Fergus, if I wasn't so determined to give you a wonderful night with me... I'd be yelling your head off. But, we might be able to do that but still how many times do I need to tell you to pay your bills on time. If it's money that's the problem I might be able to help," Dolly said trying not to give off how annoyed she was as they got on to his street.

"Some times I genuinely do forget, other times like this time I have to look at all my bills and decide which are more important and whether or not I can go a week without food again..." Fergus said looking at that ground feeling ashamed that he was having so much trouble getting by.

"Oh, Ferg~ Stop being so afraid to ask for help~ I've been saving up money from skating competitions and even trying to get a job myself. I have more than enough to lend a hand if you need it. We aren't official, but I'm still your friend and I hate having to see you struggle so much," Dolly said putting a paw on his chest and kissed him.

Fergus chuckled and said "thanks Dolly I'll keep that in mind... actually if you're going to help me out like that I might as well ask, do you want to make us official? I'm good either way so I guess it depends on what you want" they then got to Fergus' apartment, it was thankfully one of those that you could get to anyone who lived there apartment from the outside so Fergus opened the gate and lead her up the stairs.

"Hmm~ Well, after tonight we'll have gone further than ever~ You know what~ I'm more than ready to be yours exclusively~," Dolly said as she walked in front of him and gave her ass a shake.

Fergus chuckled at that and said "I'm going to enjoy having you to myself~" he smacked her ass and opened the door to his place having left it unlocked as he often does seeing as he comes home without the pants he left with half the time "wait what do you mean we'll be going further tonight?"

"Well, you're going to be the first guy I let knot me~," Dolly said explaining what she meant, knowing he would be confused by her comment gave a cute moan. Entering the house, feeling more than ready to go.

"Oh really now is that so~ I'm guessing you made sure today was safe~ that would explain why you were so adamant about making sure we hanged out today specifically~," Fergus said before closing the door and kissed her and placed his hands on her ass and squeezed it.

Dolly moaned as she kissed him back, tonight felt even more special to her now. She just wondered if they'd make it to the bed as she began feeling him up.

Fergus began to wrestle his tongue with hers and felt up her ass, he was more then fine with doing it on the floor where they were but would carry her to his bed if she asked.

Dolly moaned he did so, his erect cock already rubbing against her pussy. She didn't care where they did this, all she wanted was Fergus having his way with her. She fondled a breast and rubbed her nipple as she held the kiss. Rubbing Fergus's ass with her free paw as she wrestled her tongue back.

After a little bit longer Fergus pulled them to the floor and positioned them so they were in doggy-style and he wasted no time pushing his way in and started thrusting.

"Oh dog~ Oh yes, Ferg~" Dolly moaned out as her moist and tight pussy wrapped around his cock, her ass jiggling with each thrust feeling her body tingle and a new wave of pleasure going through her every time he hit a sweet spot.

Fergus had fucked Dolly enough times to learn at least most of her sweet spots and made sure he was hitting them and slapped her ass every few seconds getting faster and harder over time.

"Oh Dog~ Ah~ Yes~ Come on, I need it~" Dolly got out as her eyes rolled back in her head. Dolly was at Fergus' mercy at this point, she knew those walls were paper thin, and it meant that his neighbors could hear her. For some reason this made it hotter as Fergus pounded away, knowing if he kept this up she wouldn't last long as she got Fergus to place his free paw on her breasts, wanting him to feel every part of her body as she howled with ecstasy. Feeling his throbbing cock inside her while he slapped her ass was sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Fergus smirked at how much Dolly was loving this before he felt himself getting close, and already knowing she wanted him to knot her he did not attempt slowing down and if anything got even faster really slamming into her now.

"Do it~ I've been wanting it so bad~" Dolly got out as she let out a loud moan her body lifting itself off the ground she came hard and her juices went everywhere. Not caring what happened as she felt like she was dreaming at this point.

Fergus didn't need any more of an invitation and gave her a few more good thrusts and knotted her filling her up with his seed "Dog I love you~" he said as he fell on top of Dolly dazed out of his mind.

"I love you too, Ferg~ I'm all yours now~," Dolly said, in a daze herself and panting as they began to cuddle on the floor. His apartment was small and definitely not the most well kept, but she didn't mind it too much. If anything she would probably help clean it in the morning.

Fergus chuckled at that as he came down from his high "probably should have gotten us to the bed first, oh well the carpet here actually makes sleeping on the floor not that bad~" he said closing his eyes.

"You make it better~," Dolly said closing her eyes as well, feeling everything was worth it. She was starting to realize throwing her shirt away wasn't the best idea, but was still in too much of a daze to care. "Guess I'll announce us being together soon, but for now I want to get some sleep with a sexy and handsome fox by my side~" Dolly added, and let out a yawn.

"I couldn't think of anything better than to sleep with an equally sexy and beautiful Dalmatian~," Fergus said yawning as well, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dolly was soon asleep as well, and couldn't wait for the morning to see what they'd decide to do.


	4. getting his life together before getting his girl home

The next morning Fergus woke up first and as much as he wanted to cuddle his new girlfriend until she woke up he needed to see where he had put that collar and leash if they wanted to get her home today, he would worry about getting dressed and breakfast in a bit.

Dolly was soon waking up as well, figuring she'd look to see what they could put together as far as clothes. Now realizing that throwing the shirt away was a bad idea. "I'm starving, I'll cook us something. Might as well get to it," Dolly said and went to the fridge, having no problem cooking naked as she stretched. Looking through the fridge she sighed, she was definitely going to work getting Fergus on his feet. She was always worried about him and now that they were together it made sense she would try to start helping where she could. After a minute of searching, she managed to find some eggs and decided that would have to do going over and beginning to fix things up in the kitchen cleaning as while cooking. Being very careful not to burn the eggs as she cleaned.

"Thanks, love," Fergus said still looking for the collar and leash as she did all that and after a few more minutes he managed to find them "here they are, it sucks that we _have_ to use this but I barely have enough clothes for myself" he continued as he went over to her and tried to help clean up too.

"Well as much as I am now regretting my decision of throwing away my shirt, I do love the idea of being your pet~," Dolly said as she focused on cooking, glad Fergus was at least helping without her asking. She wanted to have some free time with him, but first, she wanted to try to get things looking nice. Not too mention the smell of sex was lingering and she'd have to get that taken care of as well.

Fergus chuckled at that and placed the collar and leash on top of his fridge so it was out of the way and he knew where it was for later and got back to cleaning "we might want to get you some spare clothes to keep around here just so we don't have this problem again" he said mostly thinking out loud.

"Yeah, I'll definitely be around here more~ So, it'd be a good idea, also are you sure you don't have a single shirt? Doesn't Dylan have a stash of clothes he keeps here? Oh well, looks like breakfast is done. After that, we're straightening this place up and cuddling when we're done," Dolly told the fox, pointing a spatula at him as she set two plates of eggs to the side. She got back to cleaning up the kitchen before they ate.

Fergus decided to take a break to eat first before he said "If Dylan has a stash of clothes here he hides it pretty well, not that it would be hard given how big of a mess I let this place become" he was hopeful they'd find something once they get this place straightened out but he didn't think they would.

"Well, let's eat first and we'll work this out. Fergus, I love you, I wouldn't have agreed to any of this otherwise. And I get you've been struggling a lot, and that your job can be rough. But, this place is just heartbreaking to look at. I'm gonna help clean this place up, but please try not to let it get this bad again at least for me," Dolly said as she ate, sighing as she looked at the empty pizza boxes and other junk littered all over the place. She couldn't help but worry, either he was that much of a slob, just plain lazy, or unmotivated for some reason. She just felt she needed to say something to him as they ate.

"Don't worry Dolly I won't, now that I have you I actually have a reason to care" Fergus said and immediately wished he hadn't as that had just sort of slipped out.

"Fergus..." Dolly said her voice cracked a bit as she said his name. "I love you, please don't think no one cares about you. Dylan calls you his best friend, you're pretty much the only one outside the family Dante opens up to... You might as well be part of our family... If anything happened to you..." Dolly said as she felt herself start to breakdown crying. She just tried to finish eating, not really sure what to say.

Fergus took one of Dolly's hands in his own and said: "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, no matter how bad it's gotten I haven't even considered that, maybe a part of me always knew I had people that cared about me, maybe I'm stronger then I give myself credit for, maybe I just consider suicide the cowards way out, hell maybe it's a mixture of all of the above but please don't worry Dolly I'll be fine".

"I'm glad, Fergus. Like I said, I want to help you but please just let me," Dolly said as she wiped her eyes, finishing her food as Fergus held her hand. "Let's get to cleaning shall we?" Dolly said as she got up, swaying her hips as she began to get cleaning supplies. She was glad he at least had what they needed already. She began with the living room and began throwing away everything she knew was trash.

Fergus followed her and smiled and got to work helping her. Fergus didn't have much of anything with sentimental value he didn't have safely hidden in a drawer somewhere as those were one of the few places he kept in order around his place.

Dolly smiled as well, cleaning up as much as she could. With Fergus helping it didn't seem to take very long at all, if Dylan could see the two now he'd probably be taking pictures just to have evidence that they had cleaned before. It wasn't long before it was clean enough to vacuum, but first Dolly decided to clean up the recent stains that had appeared on the carpet.

"Yeah that's probably wise, I'll go get started on another room while you do that" Fergus said chuckling a bit and went to do just that.

"Alright, I think that would be faster anyway," Dolly said as she got to scrubbing, lucky Fergus managed to get decent stain removers and it wasn't long before the stain got cleared away. Once she made sure that was all taken care of she got the vacuum and finished up the living room, loving that the room was starting to look a bit better. The apartment wasn't great, but it kept Fergus of the streets and Dolly was more than happy with that.

Fergus went to his bedroom and got to work, clearing out the trash and getting it in order and he started humming as he went happier now then he has been in a long time.

Dolly was done with the living room and went to clean up the other rooms. It wasn't long before she got to the bathroom, she was glad he seemed to have at least tried to keep the bathroom clean for the most part. But, she went and cleaned it up as well. Not taking nearly as long as the living room to clean up, before she knew it she met Fergus in his room. Finally getting everything cleaned up, she figured she'd take a shower before anything else.

Fergus was just about done cleaning up his room when she got there "alright that should be it, I'll take out all the trash bags after we get you home Dolly" he said before she left to take that shower.

Dolly nodded at that, and after a few minutes finished her shower. "So, Ferg~ How are you feeling seeing this place so clean?" Dolly said as she walked to him as he sat on the sofa. Her fur still a bit wet from her shower as she got next to him.

Fergus smiled and put an arm around her shoulder not caring at all that she was still wet "feels nice~ I'll be sure to keep it this way for you~".

"I'm glad~ You know I care about you, and I had been wondering if you wanted to ask me out for a while. I know you're struggling right now, but I promise to be there for you~" Dolly said and nuzzled his chest, he had an old tv but Dolly figured if he couldn't pay for his phone, cable probably wasn't an option for him either. But, she was more than happy to cuddle him in silence.

Fergus chuckled a bit more than happy to cuddle her back and he closed his eyes and after a few minutes he said: "let me know when you want to go home, by the way, I didn't have any luck finding Dylan's stash of clothes but there's always the collar and leash~".

"Well, I could've misunderstood him. But, I actually am kind of wanting to try being the pet for a change~" Dolly said with a giggle. "And of course you're welcome to our house always, I might as well announce that we got together to the family~ And you know how our family is, so they won't mind seeing me like that~," Dolly said as she hugged him tightly.

Fergus hugged her back and said "That's good because it looks like we don't have much choice~ but anyway I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear that we're together now and yeah I know how your family is very well~ it's one of the reasons I get along with them so well~" he was wondering if he should ask for a key to her house or if it was too soon.

"Hehe~ Yep, it can be a very interesting house at times~," Dolly said with a giggle as she rubbed his bulge playfully. "Mm~ Wish we could go another round already~ But, I shouldn't get you too horny~," Dolly said and removed her paw from his balls.

"Hmm~ How much of a bad girl do I feel like being today?~" Dolly said and smirked as she thought it over, she couldn't help but giggle as she said it. "Let's have some fun and take our time getting home~ Then we'll let everyone know the good news~ I know you want everybody to see what they can't have~," Dolly said and gave him a kiss.

Fergus kissed her back and smirked "guilty as charged~," he said getting up and stretched a bit "I'm going to go ahead and get some shorts on, oh and by the way you can still have some fun with your family every now and again I don't mind".

"Alright, thanks for letting me know~ Though, I think you'll be the only one allowed to knot me~," Dolly said and got to stretch as well putting the collar on as she waited for Fergus.

"Hehe alright that sounds fair~," Fergus said taking the leash and clipping it onto her collar and opened the door outside "after you love~".

Dolly walked out first not bothering to cover herself up, she just walked with Fergus and made her way onto the street. Being the middle of the day, it wasn't long before she was already getting checked out and receiving catcalls. The feeling was so thrilling and the best part was, no one could do anything about it. She was strutting as she walked making sure everyone got a good long look as she walked by.

Fergus grinned from ear to ear loving this to pieces, he loved showing off his girlfriend like this and wanted to do it more often, maybe be the one on the collar every other time too so he could be naked outside legally for a change "look all you want everyone but only I get to touch her~" he said to the passerby's that got a little too close.

Dolly couldn't help but blush and giggle when he said that. She was feeling a rush of adrenaline as they walked her heart pounding as she felt such a high from just walking around like this. Dolly kept going making sure to give as much of a show as she felt she could get away with.

Fergus smirked and just kept walking pulling on Dolly's leash to take turns that would just make them take longer getting to her house knowing she was loving this just as much as he was "you know Dolly my phone may not have any service but it can still take pictures if you want something to remember this by~" he said wanting to know if she was cool with that.

"Go right ahead~," Dolly said as she kept showing herself off, giving him permission to do just that. This was so hot to her, and she was glad she agreed to go the long way. she couldn't resist rubbing nipples every once in a while making a lot of her gawkers drool from their mouths.

With Dolly giving him the okay Fergus took out his phone and got to work taking lots and lots of pictures, he wasn't going to keep all of them, just the best ones but he knew he was going to have a hard time deciding which ones those were when he got home.

Dolly was just showing off at this point, showing off her breasts and letting everyone get a good view of everything she had. It wasn't long before they began approaching her street and couldn't help but be excited to tell the family what had happened.

Fergus made sure he got at least one picture of every pose she took and was a little sad to see that they were coming up on her house "this was fun love~ we need to do it again sometime~ and maybe get me on the leash next time?~"

"Oh~ I would love to~ And I would love to show you off as well~," Dolly said making a few more poses for him as they got her house. "Now, let's get inside~ I can't wait to tell them what happened~," Dolly said as she went ahead and opened the door, seeing a sight that didn't surprise her at all. Not one of her family members were bothering with a single article of clothing and she just giggled as everyone acted so casually. "Well, Fergus as usual we don't mind if you want to take those shorts off in here~," Dolly said, knowing he didn't really have to be told that.

"Hehe~ alright Doll," Fergus said taking them off right away once they were inside and tossed them in the corner for now.

Delilah walked into the hallway and noticed Dolly taking the collar off, she smirked as she saw the two. "You two have fun?~" Delilah said giving them a knowing smile as she gave Dolly a hug.

"We sure did, mom~ Also, I have an announcement for the family," Dolly said as she wagged her tail and hugged Delilah back.

Fergus smiled at the sight, he was glad Dolly had a better family then he did and just stayed silent letting Dolly handle this.

"Do tell me, I can't wait to hear~" Delilah said as she continued to embrace Dolly.

"Fergus and I have recently decided to become an official couple~ And I let him show me off on the way back~," Dolly told her mother as Delilah smiled and stroked Dolly's back.

"So, does this mean you're off-limits?~" Delilah asked as she gave Dolly a playfully smack on the butt and smirked at Fergus.

"Nah misses Dalmatian~ I let Dolly know that her family has special permission to have fun with her~," Fergus said chuckling getting a bit turned on from what he was seeing.

"Yep, I can still spend some 'quality time' with everyone~," Dolly told her, giving Delilah a kiss on the cheek.

"As long as you say so~ Don't worry, all I ask is you treat her well and I know you will~," Delilah said and smiled at Fergus, pulling him into their hug as well.

Fergus smiled and hugged them back and he was tempted to try and feel up Dolly's ass but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Delilah let the moment pass in silence, happy for the two of them. "Love you, mom~," Dolly said still wagging her tail happily.

"Love you too, sweetie~," Delilah said as she kissed Dolly's forehead. "It's about time for lunch guess we'll announce it then~," Delilah said as she released the two of them.

"Alright misses Dalmatian see you then," Fergus said smiling and was excited to let the rest of Dolly's family know.

"Feel free to make yourself at home in the meantime~," Delilah said walking away and swaying her hips, Dolly was glad Fergus would let her still have fun with her family.

"So, Ferg~ What do you feel like doing while we wait?~ You want to show me off to Dyl?~" Dolly said wanting to tell Dylan ahead of time since she felt he should know.

"Sure thing Doll that sounds like fun~," Fergus said smirking a bit knowing Dylan was going to be jealous even if he could still have fun with her.

Dolly giggled as she imagined Dylan's reaction. Dolly found Dylan playing with one of their younger siblings and smiled she walked over to them.

"Hey D dog~ me and Dolly have something to tell you," Fergus said and couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

"Oh really? what is it, guys?" Dylan asked not picking up how smug Fergus sounded.

"Well, during our little 'adventure' last night~ Fergus and I decided to make things official~ But, don't worry too much we agreed that I could still have some 'quality time' with you~," Dolly said and gave Dylan's ass a squeeze, wanting to get to the point quickly.

"Damn, I was this close to building up the courage to ask you out myself Dolly, Fergus you better know how lucky you are and treat her right," Dylan said a little upset that he missed his chance.

"Don't worry Dylan I do and I will you don't need to worry about that" Fergus said laughing.

"Yeah, don't worry~ Besides, You'll be getting a great time with Roxy soon if I recall~ And I know she liked what she saw the other day~" Dolly teased, trying to cheer him up a bit. "Though, like I said you can still have this every now and then~," Dolly said and rubbed her slit in full view of him.

"Hehe~ alright then I'll keep that in mind and yeah Roxy called last night and we worked out the details, I'm heading over to her place in a few days to show her off around town for a few hours before heading back to have some fun~," Dylan said with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Sounds like you two are going to have fun~ way to go D dog~," Fergus said fist-bumping Dylan.

"Very nice~ I'll be waiting to hear the details~," Dolly said and gave Dylan a peck on the cheek. "Which reminds me I should tell Roxy that we can't have our 'special girl time' anymore~" Dolly admitted, it was no secret she tended have 'fun' with her close friends.

"I'm sure she'll understand, if anything once you tell her you hooked up with Fergus here she'll probably just be happy for you," Dylan said shrugging.

"My thoughts exactly Dyl," Fergus said smirking.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will~ And remember, Dyl~ I want the juicy details~," Dolly said with a smirk as she stroked Dylan's back.

"No problem there~ I'll be sure to send you the pictures I take of our walk and tell you all about how I fuck her brains out~," Dylan said sounding super smug with himself.

"Hehe~ I look forward to it~ And if it weren't so close to lunch, I'd ask both of you to fuck my brains out~," Dolly said still feeling very horny.

"maybe after~" Dylan said feeling pretty horny now himself.

"I'm down for that~," Fergus said liking that idea.

"Alright, also I will amend my one rule~ both of can knot me~ And both of you can choose which hole~," Dolly said with a grin as she walked off, swaying her hips as her ass jiggled with each step.

They follow behind her with both their eyes glued to her ass "I already got her cookie last night so you can have it while I have a go with her mouth, deal?" Fergus said to Dylan.

"Deal," Dylan said and they shacked on it, while he was more than happy to finally get a chance to knot Dolly.

Dolly was fine with whatever they decided, she knew she would be safe for a while and felt Dylan should get a chance to knot her as well. But, it was time for lunch and she couldn't wait.

They all sat down just in time for Doug and Delilah started calling everyone to come to eat.

"Alright, everyone Dolly has something important to share with us today~," Delilah said as everyone settled down.

"So, last night Fergus and I agreed to be a couple and he agreed that I could still spend plenty of 'quality time' with all of you~," Dolly said to the many excited looking faces everyone happy for her and wagging their tails at the news.

Fergus smiled seeing everyone so happy for their sister as he got ready to eat.

It was a fairly normal lunch, everyone chatting about their day and enjoying themselves. Dolly saw a few siblings whispering to each other, she smirked knowingly and giggled.

Fergus focused on eating and looked over at Dolly enjoying her sexy body.

Dolly smirked as he did, nothing turned her on more than seeing everyone else checking her out. She was trying to eat but was getting excited, she was ready to have two guys having fun with her as she bit her lip.

After a while, Fergus and Dylan finished up their food and got up and headed for the living room to wait for Dolly deciding that would be a good place for them to fuck. there were a few of their siblings hanging out in there having gotten done eating as well but that would hardly be a problem.

Dolly went to the living room, getting between the two. She began stroking their cocks and smirked. "You two decided?~" Dolly asked wanting to know what they wanted to do.

"Yup~ we're going to spitroast you~ and Fergus called dibs on your mouth~," Dylan said moaning a bit from her touch.

"You ready for us, love?~" Fergus asked pretty sure it was going to be a yes but wanted to make sure.

"Of course~," Dolly said and presented herself to Dylan while taking Fergus' tip in her mouth. She was looking forward to this and her body showed it.

Dylan lined himself up with her and started pushing his way in as Fergus gave a few weak thrusts to start things off easy with.

Dolly moaned as she began to lick around the fox's shaft, loving the feeling of Dylan entering her as a few siblings watched excitedly. It wasn't uncommon for the family to jack off as they watched other siblings being fucked.

Fergus smirked loving that they had an audience as he and Dylan began to pick up speed with their thrusts.

Dolly moaned more than ready to have them pounding away on her, her pussy wrapped around Dylan's throbbing member as Fergus went deeper with each thrust. She was loving this as her body was hot with pleasure, letting the two have their way with her.

Dylan started slapping Dolly's ass hard as they got faster and harder with her, soon enough neither Dylan nor Fergus were holding anything back as they fucked Dolly from both sides and although Fergus was making sure Dolly got a moment to breathe every so often as he didn't want her passing out or anything.

Dolly was thankful for that as they got going and stopped holding back, the room was filled with moaning as Dolly's eyes rolled back in her head. She was at their mercy, they could do whatever they wanted to her and she wouldn't care. The audience they had was jacking off and moaning at the sight.

Dylan and Fergus were both getting close so they both gave Dolly a few more good thrusts before they slammed Dylan knotting her and Fergus cumming straight down her throat for a bit before pulling off of her face.

Dolly did nothing but moan on Fergus' dick, cumming hard as soon as Dylan knotted her. The pups that were watching all this followed soon after, filling the room with the smell of sex and cum.

Dylan and Fergus cuddled up to Dolly in a daze and closed their eyes.

Dolly closed her eyes as well, in a daze her mind trying to piece itself together from the rough fucking she received.

"Love you Doll~ we need to make threesomes with Dylan here a regular thing~," Fergus said chuckling.

"I'm down for that whenever you two are~," Dylan said liking the sound of that.

"Oh, I think that would be great~," Dolly said as cuddled with the two, loving what just happened.

Fergus and Dylan smiled at that and felt themselves drift off to sleep.

Dolly just smiled at that and fell asleep herself.


	5. Dylan takes his extra thicc girl for a walk

Dylan was on his way to Roxy's place with a big grin on his face and his phone, a collar and leash in his back pocket, he was going to enjoy this immensely.

Roxy was waiting at her house, both her parents would be gone for the whole day and she had the whole house to herself. She hadn't even bothered putting on anything, figuring she wouldn't be wearing them very long anyway.

Dylan got up to the door and rang the doorbell and started pulling out his things as he waited for Roxy. They had planned everything out over the phone days ago so he knew Roxy was home alone today so he didn't worry about her parents answering instead.

Roxy opened the door smirking as she showed off her body, letting Dylan take in the view. "Hey, Dylan~ Ready for today?~" Roxy said and pulled him inside, giving him a kiss.

"Sure am sexy~ ready to hit the road whenever you are~," Dylan said kissing her back and handing her the collar.

Roxy put the collar on and let Dylan clip on the leash, she was ready to go and already excited for the things they planned. "You better get some good pics~," Roxy said with a giggle as she got ready to walk outside.

"Don't worry I will" Dylan said waving his phone in his hand and then opened the door "after you sexy~" he continued and slapped her ass for good measure.

Roxy let out a cute moan when he did as her ass jiggled, she got to walking and swaying her hips making sure to pose for Dylan every now and then. She was getting plenty of looks and loving every second of this.

Dylan smirked and made sure to get at least one picture of every pose she took "before we get too far along I just want to make sure of something, are you alright with me calling you things like slut and bimbo and a few other things?"

"Let's talk a bit on it before we go that far," Roxy said as they continued, not really sure she'd be into it as they went. Roxy was enjoying giving everyone a show as she walked and knew it was going to be a fun time.

Dylan chuckled and said: "Alright glad I checked first, how about slapping your ass feeling you up in front of everyone here?~" he looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one taking pictures now and smirked.

"You know what~ Go for it~," Roxy said with a smirk, more than happy to let him do that. She shook her ass for him as they walked not wanting to stop anytime soon.

Dylan set his phone to record and slapped Roxy's ass and started feeling her up all over getting all of it on camera _I'm glad I got one of those phones that can get pictures from the videos you make_ Dylan thought to himself as he went and noticed all of this was driving the crowd crazy.

Roxy let out moans as he did, loving this to bits having no shame whatsoever. "Mm~ This is getting exciting~ Can't wait for later~" Roxy teased as they kept walking around the block.

Dylan smirked at that not taking his hands off her and began to feel up her breasts now and said "same here Roxy~ but let's focus because right now we've got an audience to please~" he then gestured to the people clearly following them.

Roxy couldn't resist moaning as he did, not caring who heard. She wished she could let him take her then and there.

Dylan slowed to a stop and felt up Roxy's ass, wanting to put on a show for the crowd for a minute before they continued their walk.

Roxy let him do whatever he wanted as they walked knowing they were almost home but she made sure everyone got a good look and put her hands behind her head as she strutted.

Dylan felt up every inch of Roxy's body and showed her off like a trophy to everyone watching.

Roxy was feeling so hot and turned on, walking around as Dylan touched. "Go ahead say what you want~ I'm really into it now~," Roxy said and gave him the okay, really loving this.

Dylan smirked at that and turned to the crowd and said "how are all of you enjoying the sight of my slutty bitch?" they responded with catcalls wolf whistles and any lewd remark they could think of that sort of blended together.

Roxy bit her lip and blushing a bit really excited as they got closer to her house more than ready to get to the next part of the day.

Once they got to Roxy's Dylan turned to the crowd one more time and said "Sorry folks show's over, I'm going to go bang my bitches brains out now~".

Roxy giggled at that as she was led inside by Dylan. "So~ Where do you wanna do this?~" Roxy asked and gave him bedroom eyes.

"How about we fuck in your parent's bed~ I'm feeling daring today~," Dylan said taking off her collar and slapping her ass again.

"Oh~ You naughty dog~," Roxy said and moaned as they made their way to the room. She'd have to clean it later but didn't mind that at all.

Dylan smirked and got undressed when they got there and said "so what position you want to try Roxy?"

Roxy laid on her back and spread her legs, exposing her moist cookie as she rubbed her nipples. "Give it to me big boy~," Roxy said and lifted her legs in the air.

Dylan wasted no time getting into the bed and lined himself up with her cookie and pushed his way in as he had his arms hold onto her legs for leverage.

Roxy was moaning loudly with each thrust arching her back as the pleasure went through her body. Feeling her pussy wrap around Dylan's cock as he pushed deeper and her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Dylan moaned and kept going getting faster and harder not holding anything back "Oh Dog~ Oh fuck~ how are you this tight?~" Dylan said through his moans.

"A girl has her secrets~" Roxy moaned out as she felt herself getting close already, she hadn't said it beforehand but she wanted him to knot her. She knew it'd be safe, but knew Dylan really was a gentleman about those things.

"Oh~ I'm getting close Roxy~ if you want me to knot you, you better speak up soon," Dylan said feeling his orgasm coming, he had gotten some tips from Doug about how to see the warning signs a few days ago in preparation for this.

"Go ahead~" Roxy let out as she howled in ecstasy, cumming hard already from his thrusts.

Dylan needing no more of an invitation gave Roxy a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting her and filling her with his seed before falling on top of her dazed.

Roxy hugged him tight as they cuddled, her mind a daze as she panted. "That was amazing~," Roxy said as she felt him up.

Dylan buried his face in Roxy's huge breast and moaned a bit enjoying her hands on him before said: "thanks Roxy that was pretty good for me too~".

"Let's do this more often~," Roxy said as she moaned from Dylan's putting his face in her breasts. Roxy stroked his fur and closed her eyes, having no regrets about it as she gave him a kiss.

"Yeah~ I'm down for that~ anytime you want Roxy~," Dylan said closing his eyes and smiled and was just about to take a nap like this before a thought hit him and he continued with "hey Roxy just curious but who would you say fucks better? me or your dad?"

"Well, not sure if I was just that horny but you got me cumming sooner than he has~," Roxy said as she smiled, loving the feeling of Dylan using her boobs as a pillow.

"That's nice to hear~," Dylan said feeling smug about himself and chuckled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

Roxy soon fell asleep as well, embracing Dylan as they slept. She was happy with how things turned out and looked forward to the next time they got together.


	6. repaying what they owe and gaining something new

Triple D had told the Dimitris to meet them. It had been a week since that happened and now that they didn't feel like biting their heads off for that it was time for their brothers to pay up. They had the girliest clothes they could find laid out. Panties and short shorts as well as shirts with hearts and other frilly designs. They'd agreed that this was the best punishment to give them within reason.

The Dimitris came knocking on their door not knowing what was coming but they knew that whatever it was it was going to be bad "we're here" was all D3 said through the door.

"Come in~," Destiny said with a giggle, Triple D were naked but they would explain what they had planned soon enough. They'd made sure to find the most uncomfortable clothes they could think of for the boys to wear and waited to see the Dimitris reaction.

The Dimitris came in and raised an eyebrow at Triple D being naked but they didn't see the clothes the girls had for them just yet "so what is it? what do we need to do?" D1 asked as the dread he was feeling was clear as day in his voice.

"We'll be borrowing your clothes~ And in the meantime, you will be borrowing ours~," Destiny said as she smirked.

"The six of us are gonna go to the park and you three are gonna be good 'girls' for us~" Dallas added smirking as well.

"After that~ You three might get a second chance~," Deja Vu said as the three placed their hands on their hips.

The three of them collectively let out a sigh but otherwise stayed silent as they got to work getting their clothes off and handed them to Triple D.

Triple D went ahead and put on the Dimitris' clothes. "Also, no cheating. You wear every article of clothing there," Destiny added before she forgot.

"Uh, where are the clothes?" D2 said looking around genuinely not seeing them.

Triple D moved out of the way to reveal the three sets of clothes laid out for the Dimitris. Triple D had gone out of their way to give them the girliest clothes they had. The clothing looked to be a tight fit for Triple D, who were a bit slimmer than their brothers.

"This is going to suck," D1 said as the three of them groaned before they did their best to squeeze into them.

"Aw, you three look so cute~," Destiny said as the three took pictures, Triple D could tell the boys were not enjoying this at all and snickered.

"Alright, ladies~ Time to go~," Dallas said once the Dimitris squeezed themselves in the clothing and looked their faces giving away how uncomfortable this was.

The Dimitris followed Triple D out of their room and towards the front door. D3 was clearly the least okay with what was happening here, unlike his brothers he didn't really feel guilty for what they tried to do and only showed up because D1 and 2 made him and so far the only thing keeping him saying 'fuck it' and ditching the five of them was that Triple D promised another shot if he played nice.

Triple D walked fairly fast, making sure the Dimitris walked fast enough to keep up with them as they made their way to the park. They had a feeling D3 wasn't the most sincere about it, but at least he didn't complain. Besides, if D3 didn't play along they had something special planned just for him.

As they made their way to the park the Dimitris were getting a few lustful looks from the guys they passed and each one were having a different reaction to it. D3 was infuriated and embarrassed, D2 was blushing hard starting to realize he might be bi and D1 did his best to ignore it and try not to let it bother him.

"Guess you three make cute girls~" Destiny teased as the boys were pretty much forced to walk in a rather girly manner.

"Oh lighten up, D3~ Those shorts really help show you off~" Dallas teased as she smacked his ass, the girls agreed Dallas would let D3 have at her if he behaved. While he didn't know that, Dallas was determined to mess with him. Triple D knew if he snapped, he would regret it.

Deja Vu was walking beside D2 giggling at his blushing.

D3 moaned at the slap but as silently as he could let out a growl to try and vent out his anger _if I get a go with you I am 100% not holding back_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, D2 leaned into Deja Vu's ear and said "so as much as I hate asking this but can you help me get an outfit like this that actually fits later and keep it hidden for me?"

"If you give me all you have like a week ago~ It'll be a deal~" Deja Vu whispered and smirked, letting him know they had every intention to make good on their earlier promise. Dallas giggled a bit hearing the growl, knowing how riled up D3 could get. She wanted D3 to go all out on her, in truth she wanted him to hate fuck her and slam that knot in her. But, she needed to get under his skin first. If he made it back to the house without a problem his brothers wouldn't be able to hold what he missed out on over him but if he lost his cool they'd make sure he'd regret it. Destiny walked beside D1 without a word, she would smirk at him every now and then, having to admit he looked pretty sexy crossdressing.

D2 smiled and nodded letting Deja Vu, wordlessly letting her know he understood. D3 took in a deep breath trying to calm down, he knew it would be worth it in the end. D1 saw Destiny smirking at him every now and again but he stayed silent, not sure what to say if anything.

Deja Vu smiled at that, she always tended to get along with D2 even if he could get her nerves just as much as the other two.

"Just be glad I didn't put a bow in your hair~ You know if you had have stuck with us, you probably wouldn't feel so upset~," Dallas said, pushing every button she could think of. The two had been going after each other for what felt like forever, and both had plenty of venting on each other that they wanted to get out somehow.

"Welp, here we are~," Destiny said as they entered the park.

D2 smiled and went back to enjoying the looks he was getting and got to actively started trying to seem girly knowing he was going to do this on his own a lot in the future. D3 felt his veins bursting at this point _that's it not only am I not holding back I'm going for your ass instead of your cookie, you'll be lucky to sit down at all for a month_ he thought to himself wishing he could say it out loud.

Dallas smirked as she noticed the look on D3's face, she knew that was exactly where she wanted him. Dallas knew that's been the biggest sore spot to him for the past week and he'd practically been grumbling about it nonstop. Deja Vu watched D2 with a giggle, loving that just as much as everyone else. Destiny just led the group and was all smiles as she just walked in silence with D1.

D3 just tried to calm down, he had a feeling they had something especially bad planned for him if he lost his cool and started to count backwards from ten in his head like their mom had suggested he do to calm down. D1 just kept walking, to him this wasn't the best thing that could have happened but it was far from the worst. D2 was really getting into it now and started waving at the guys they passed and then winked at one only for his heart to skip a beat when the guy took it as a sign to approach him and he said "hey cutie~ what do you say we head somewhere just the two of us?" which D2 was panicking and looked over at triple D for answers.

The group stopped for a second, Triple D thinking of a response. To be fair, they didn't expect D2 to get into this and didn't think about this situation happening. Dallas looked at D3 with an expression that just asked for a way to deal with this situation. It was a bit odd, considering she'd been riling him up the whole time but was hoping D3 could scare the guy away at least. The girls were at a loss, best they could say was that he was taken but that didn't look like it would be enough.

D3, much to what he was sure the surprise of all five of his siblings, walked up to this guy, grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him a foot off the ground "Fuck off you creep before I kick your ass!" he yelled at the guy who lifted his hands up and defensively said.

"Alright alright I'll go!" and with that, he ran like his life was at stake.

D3 walked up to Dallas and said "for the record, I did that for D2, not you" while D1 and 2 had their mouths hanging open.

"And also for the record, I only wanted you to scare him off for D2's sake. If I could've handled it, I would have..." Dallas huffed, said as Destiny and Deja Vu watched the two bicker as usual. The two were starting to question if letting D3 and Dallas have a go at each other was really the best idea. "We'll let it slide," Dallas muttered more to herself, as the group walked in silence. Dallas was trying to stay focused, not wanting to admit she found what D3 did kind of hot. Dallas shook her head to clear her thoughts, she was going to get her anger out with D3. He'd always pestered her and annoyed her, they'd both fight over the pettiest things and things came to a head last week. She was gonna get her frustration out with and that was final.

D3 smirked and went back to walking without another word, he could see in her eyes how she was really feeling. Meanwhile, D1 and 2 were wondering how they didn't know D3 was that strong.

Dallas couldn't wait to get home, and they began to finally make their way back to the entrance. "Alright, let's head back~ I'm sure you three are more than ready to get out of the clothes~," Destiny said with a giggle as they began to leave the park and head back home, she noticed Dallas trying to avoid eye contact with D3 and shook her head.

"You think those two will behave themselves?" Deja Vu whispered to Destiny as she looked at the two.

"No, I'm more surprised it took this long," Destiny responded making sure Dallas and D3 couldn't hear as she giggled.

All three of the Dimitris let out a sigh of relief when they started heading back home, even D2, after what happened he was a little shaken up and was starting to rethink if he wanted to do this on his own now.

Triple D led them in the house, not wasting time taking off their clothes. Under normal circumstances, they'd waited to strip until they got their room, but today was different. Dallas started to walk upstairs, not wanting to waste too much time. "She seems ready to go~," Destiny said nonchalant and tried to discreetly see if D3 would follow.

"You sure we should let those two be alone?" Deja Vu asked Destiny as she waited for the Dimitris to undress.

D3 smirked and went after Dallas not bothering to get undress just yet. D1 and 2 watched him go as they got undressed knowing how angry Dallas had been making D3 and had some decided to stick with Destiny and Deja Vu.

Dallas breathed a sigh of relief that only D3 was following. Even if it was against her better judgment, she wanted him to be angry. "Come on, bro~ Too slow~" Dallas teased as she walked just fast enough to keep him from grabbing her. Dallas was leading him somewhere specific and smirking all the way there.

D3 knew what she was doing and kept up easily, on top of being stronger then everyone thought he was also faster and if he tried he could probably catch her in seconds but he was letting her have her fun for now as he thought about what he was going to do to her once they were alone.

It wasn't long before Dallas found the room she was looking for, and the best part was that he was too angry to recognize the room. She pulled him in and slammed the door, showing her own strength by pinning him to the wall. "Dog~ I hate you so much!~" Dallas yelled before kissing him and felt on his bulge while she pulled the shorts and panties off him. Knowing he'd be taking control very soon.

D3 kissed her back and started taking his clothes off her and felt up her ass while he was at it.

"I don't care what you do~ Knot me if you want~ You annoying jerk~," Dallas said and moaned a bit as she stroked his shaft, making out with him as she felt his chest with her free paw.

D3 smirked at that and said "your wish is my command~" before picking her and lined her asshole with his dick and slammed her down on it and went hog-wild on her not holding back what so ever with little regard if he hurt her.

"Ah~ Oh dog~" Dallas got out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, moaning loudly as she felt a new wave of pleasure with each thrust. She was getting what she wanted, he was having his way with her and not planning on stopping.

D3 moaned as he kept going slapping her ass hard not letting up for a second, letting years of built-up anger and frustration all at once on her.

Dallas was howling in pleasure and knew she wouldn't last long, feeling his massive cock slamming into her tight asshole wanting that knot slammed into her soon.

D3 felt himself getting close as well and if he was being honest he was going to knot her even if she hadn't said anything about it and bounced her a few more times before slamming her hard on him and knotting her filling her ass up with his seed.

Dallas just screamed in ecstasy as she came hard, her juices going all over the floor and panting in a daze from what just happened. As far as she cared, she got exactly what she wanted whether D3 knew it or not.

D3 carefully laid them both on the ground too enjoy their afterglows and after a minute of that, he realized he had no idea where they were and looked around.

"I really do love you D3... I miss when we didn't fight constantly... You probably don't even recognize this room as anything special..." Dallas said with a sigh as she closed her eyes. She'd led him here on purpose but waited to see if he even remembered what she wanted him to.

"How could I forget Dallas?" D3 said as a wave of feelings hit him as he recalled everything "I remember that day like it was yesterday, this was the room I went to hide in to cry when Doug brought my brothers and me home for the first time... our home with our birth parents burned down... the three of us got out fine but mom and dad weren't so lucky... I didn't want D1 and 2 to see me cry even if it was about losing our parents... and you found me and without even knowing who I was yet you tried to cheer me up..."

"It was a long night... That's for sure... I'd never seen Dad look so... Heartbroken before... Sometimes I come in here and think about how we both used to just talk about our feelings and play together... I guess things were a lot less complicated back then..." Dallas said with a sigh and gave him a nuzzle.

"I love you Dallas, I miss us getting along too, can we just, I don't know, try and be nicer to each other and maybe give the other the benefit of the doubt sometimes?" D3 said nuzzling her back.

"I love you too, and I guess I can be a bit too bitchy at times... And I'm still upset about the clothes thing, but I am glad you at least thought to check our pockets first," Dallas said with a sigh, though she was starting to move past it. "I do remember the time I had to keep you from going after my first boyfriend, he was a jerk but you didn't need to get in trouble for me," Dallas said and smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Dallas he was more then a jerk, I overheard somethings from that guy that still pisses me off, I don't want to say everything but long story short he was using you," D3 said with a huff "I'd treat you a thousand times better easy if I was your boyfriend..."

"I'm sure you would..." Dallas muttered and blushed a bit as she did, and hid her face in his chest.

"Dallas... I know we have a lot of problems between us right now but I'm willing to try and work them out if you are... and I love you so much even if it hasn't seemed like it lately" D3 stopped took and deep breath and continued with "What I'm trying to say here is... do you want to go out with me? at least for a little while to test things out?" he said and held his breath as he waited for her response.

"Dimitri... We can try... Let's just try to work things out... I want to be there for you, and I love you even at your most infuriating. You're a jerk, but you're my jerk... And we might not be perfect, but even at your worst I know you do care..." Dallas said as she embraced him and rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks, Dallas, all I ask is that you give me a chance, I'll work on bettering myself for you I promise," D3 said hugging and closed his eyes.

"I know I can be overbearing at times... And hold on to things that I really shouldn't... Like that time with the headphones... I know you didn't mean it..." Dallas said as she gave him a kiss.

D3 kissed her back and chuckled before he said "how about this Dallas, I'll work on myself as long as you promise to do the same, sound like a good deal?"

"Alright, I promise. Just so you know, I got you angry because I find it sexy as hell~" Dallas said as she closed her eyes while she continued the embrace.

D3 chuckled at that and said "well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself~ if you want we can role play this scenario some time and fuck you just as hard again~" he was trying to see if she wanted that, he'd really do anything to please her and he had to admit the idea of maybe getting to just go crazy like that again was very appealing to him.

"Maybe every now and then~ I do like the gentler approach on occasion~," Dallas said with a giggle, as she smiled and stroked his fur.

"Hehe~ alright then~ just let me know when you're in the mood for something rougher~ otherwise I'll be as gentle as can be~," D3 said closing his eyes and enjoying what she was doing.

"Also, thanks for taking charge when you needed to... Sometimes I wish I was a bit more intimidating," Dallas said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"oh it's no problem, I'm happy to do it, wasn't the first creep I've had to chase off from one of our siblings and won't be the last... although it was the first time I had to do it for D2," D3 said chuckling a bit before letting out a yawn himself.

"Hehe, I know~ But, let's get some sleep tomorrow will be interesting, to say the least, ~ Seeing us getting along much less dating is sure to be a bit of a surprise for our family~," Dallas said as she hugged him tight and let herself slowly drift to sleep.

"You can say that again~," D3 said hugging her back and fell asleep soon after her.


	7. letting the family know before talking things out some more

Dallas woke up the morning after, smiling as she remembered the night's events. She did feel sore, but damn was she still on a high.

D3 woke up a little bit after Dallas and gave her a nuzzle when he saw that she was awake too and said "hey love~ how you feeling?~" his tone was flirty but he was actually a bit worried, saying he wasn't gentle yesterday when he fucked her would be the understatement of all time in his opinion.

"Oddly satisfied after yesterday~," Dallas said and nuzzled him back. Explaining to the family she was dating D3 would definitely lead to some surprise.

D3 chuckled a bit and said "that's good to hear~" he then got up and started picking up their discarded clothes and threw them down a laundry shoot that happened to be there and continued with "come on love~ I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when we tell them the news~".

"Don't worry that's the last time we swap clothes~ I agree, kind of excited though~" Dallas said as they made their to the kitchen.

"That's good, I couldn't stand wearing all that, and you don't really need to rile me up so much if you want a repeat performance of last night~," D3 said giving her ass a smack as he followed her.

"Oh you don't like my clothes?~" Dallas teased as she moaned and nuzzled him. "Hehe~ I know but at least we can't hang that over your head~ Good thing you kept your cool, we had a plan for that occasion~," Dallas said, wondering if he'd want to know or not. She was going to keep the teasing to a minimum today though.

"I really don't like them~ I say we _both_ are better off without them~," D3 said teasing her back a bit "and I figured you girls did~ that's why I tried extra hard to keep my cool, honestly the only thing getting me through that was the thought that I might get a chance to relieve some _frustration_ on you~ but what did you girls plan on doing to me? just so I know how big of a bullet I dodged".

"Well~ We agreed I would take rocket, either way, ~ If you lost your cool, We'd have tied you to chair watch as I took more than D1's tongue this time around~ Bet you're glad that didn't happen~," Dallas said with a giggle and gave him a kiss and loving him playing along.

"I'm really glad, I don't know how I would have handled being cocked blocked AGAIN but having to watch too? I would have lost my mind with rage" D3 said laughing only half-joking and continued with "plus I wouldn't have you as a girlfriend now so yeah I'm super relieved I kept my head on straight there" they were coming up on the kitchen now and could start to hear their siblings chatting as they had breakfast.

"I'm sure~" Dallas responded with a giggle as they took their seats. She felt that had eaten away at him all week and figured he was glad his brothers couldn't hold that over his head.

D3 smiled and before he started eating he thought now would be as good of a time as any to let the family know since they were all together and said "hey guys me and Dallas have something to say to everyone".

Everyone's ears perked up instantly at that all eyes staring at them expectantly. "So last night... D3 and I had a bit of a heart to heart..." Dallas started nervously from the stares.

"We'd rather not go into detail but the gist of it is the two of us hooked up," D3 said taking over, seeing Dallas getting nervous.

"Took you two long enough... I mean congratulations guys," Dawkins let out with a goofy grin, which led to much giggling around the table.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Dallas responded more than a bit flustered.

D3 just laughed and got to eating, now that he thought about it, in hindsight, it was a little obvious that the only thing keeping them from hooking up was their mutual frustration with each other.

Dallas just blushed a bit and got to eating, not wanting to admit she found the realization funny herself.

Breakfast went by quickly although D3 could see more than a few of their siblings exchanging money "looks like some of them were betting on us love~" D3 said leaning over and whispered into Dallas' ear.

"Wow..." Dallas said and let out a giggle as they ate. The fact that some of her siblings bet on them getting together or not was definitely a new one for her. Were they really just that frustrated with each other that they didn't stop to think they might have wanted more from one another?

D3 smiled and finished up eating and got up and saw D1 and 2 heading his way and the two gave their brother a fist bump and thumbs up respectively "about time bro" D1 said laughing a bit.

"so I'm guessing the hate sex was good D3," D2 said jokingly.

"haha guys laugh it up but at least I have a girlfriend now unlike you two," D3 said smugly.

Dallas giggled a bit, not sure about joining in just yet. "Guess you don't have anything over him now D1~," Dallas said figuring there was no harm in joining in.

"Hehe~ I guess I don't but oh well I wasn't going to push that button too much~ especially since how much of a sore spot it was this last week," D1 said laughing a bit.

"You better not have or I would have pulled out a few things you think no one knows about," D3 said in a tune that was hard to tell if he was being serious.

"Wait what?" D1 said suddenly sounding nervous.

"Don't worry, D1~ I doubt he'd tell anyone else~" Dallas said with a smirk and a wink, just messing with him a little.

"Yeah you're secret is safe with me dude, don't even worry about it, but enough about us how'd it go with Destiny and Deja Vu? and speaking of which where are they?" D3 said looking around having not seen them at breakfast.

"oh the four of us were still horny after we fucked and decided to go for a few more rounds and ended up staying up until three in the morning, they're still in their room past out, and honestly I'm not sure how we aren't there with them," D2 said smugly.

"Sounds like a fun experience~ Almost disappointed I missed out~ Almost~," Dallas said with a giggle as she folded her arms and leaned into D3, smirking as big as could be.

D3 smirked and leaned into Dallas and said "anyway it was nice seeing you guys but I think I'll spend today with my new girlfriend, and besides you two need to get some rest".

"Yeah fair enough D3, we'll just head back to Triple D's room and cuddle Destiny and Deja Vu for a while," D1 said waving them goodbye.

Dallas waved back as she walked with D3, wondering what he wanted to do. She was up for anything but felt they were a bit overdue for a one on one chat.

D3 wrapped his arm around Dallas, resting and hand on her ass as they walked and said "since D1 and 2 are going to be in your room for a while I think we should spend some alone time in my room" his tone wasn't flirty despite where his hand was, it was a casual tone like he was asking her what she wanted for launch.

"That works for me, I think I would prefer us to be alone for a bit," Dallas said fairly casual as well, though she didn't mind where his hand was either.

D3 nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence and when they got there D3 opened the door and said "after you love~".

Dallas entered without hesitation, missing him acting like a gentledog to her when they were younger. That's when she got to thinking and wondered what had caused such a rift between them. She couldn't remember, it just seemed to be a series of events that had piled up.

D3 followed her in and went to lay down on his bed and patted the spot next to him, inviting her to join him. As he did so he tried to think what caused them to fight all the time as well but he couldn't remember either.

Dallas laid down next to him, hugging him tight as she cuddled with him. "I wish I could pinpoint the exact time we started to fight so much... Actually... The first argument I remember having with you was about that guy and you saying he would hurt me if I didn't get out of it... Maybe that was the tip of the iceberg... I just wish I could figure out how we ended up where we are now..." Dallas said and gave him a kiss.

D3 cuddled and kissed her back before he said "I can't remember either honestly, but what matters is we're getting past it now".

"Yeah, now it's just us and that's all that matters," Dallas said and smiled taking a deep breath. "I could always trust you to have my back in a messy situation even if you really weren't happy with me at the time," Dallas said and gave him a nuzzle.

D3 chuckled and nuzzled her back "Yeah, even at my worst I still care about you a lot~" he closed his eyes for a second before a thought hit him "by the way are we doing we Fergus is doing for Dolly? letting each other still have fun with other family members and all that?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I don't mind but I also think we should focus on the two of us for now. My dating life has been chaotic, which you're familiar with, I'll never know why I get involved with the guys I do... I still remember vividly that time a guy had the nerve to punch me in front of you... Never heard from him again and hopefully never will..." Dallas said, feeling a bit down that she has a tendency to find the worst guys. But, she'd learned from experience that there had better be more than sex in a relationship.

"Alright then we'll focus on us for now before we worry about getting anyone else involved and yeah you haven't been the best judge of character and I remember that guy too, I taught him a lesson he'll never forget that's for sure," D3 said nuzzling her hoping to cheer her up.

Dallas smiled at that and nuzzled him back. "I know I made the right choice this time, don't ask why, but I just know~," Dallas said and closed her eyes as she let herself relax.

D3 chuckled and closed his eyes and relaxed as well not having anything to add to that.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you come home with a girl... I know you aren't gay, and definitely not the shy type... Did you just not want a relationship before now?" Dallas asked curious, wondering if he'd ever brought a girl home but she just didn't remember.

"Well now that you mention it I'm starting to remember that before we started fighting all the time I did have a bit of a crush on you, guess I lost sight of it a bit with how frustrated I was with you but I never wanted anyone else," D3 said wrapping his arms around her and held her tight.

"I have a confession to make myself... I did have a crush on you and might have dated that first guy to get my mind off it as I thought you only saw me as a friend... I think in the back of my mind I wanted to see if you'd fight for me... Granted I picked one of the worst guys for it, but my point is... I just wanted to see if you had any interest in me... But, I can be pretty dumb..." Dallas said with a sigh and gave him a kiss, deciding to just be honest with him.

D3 chuckled and said: "don't beat yourself up Dallas, it worked out in the end and that's what counts~".

"I know~ I love you, even you're still an annoying jerk~," Dallas said with a giggle and kissed him.

"I love you too~," D3 said kissing her back "you feel like taking a nap with me love?~"

"More than happy too~," Dallas said and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him.

D3 smiled at that and held her tight as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Dallas wasn't far behind, smiling as she dreamed about D3.


	8. asking for advise from the zen pup

D2 was heading for Deepak's room. After what happened with Triple D D2 was starting to think he was bi so he went find Deepak knowing he could talk openly about liking guys with him.

Deepak was in his room, he couldn't be happier for his siblings. He hadn't bothered getting dressed as he saw no point if he'd be in the house most of the day. He always felt a bit like the odd one out. Being the only brother who was, at least openly, gay.

D2 knock on the door and said "Deepak? it's me D2, can I come in?"

Deepak jumped up at that, not sure if he should agree or not as the Dimitris tended to always cause him trouble. "C-come in..." Deepak said nervously, as he stood in his room awkwardly. In his mind, Deepak was wanting to assume that it was possible that one of the Dimitris didn't want to bully him.

"Hey bro, I understand you being a bit nervous around me but I need some advice and you're the only one that I know can help..." D2 said as he came in looking nervous himself.

"Alright, D2... Whatever it is... I will try to help..." Deepak said, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He walked over to D2 and lead him to a seat nearby, Deepak was often listening to his siblings' problems and willing to help where he could.

"So something happened not too long ago and... I think I'm bi" D2 said sitting down, he was still not sure how to feel about this and hoped Deepak would know what to say here.

"You're going to have to explain a bit, have you had any interest in guys before?" Deepak said kind of waiting to hear more. Though, he couldn't deny he was wondering if this was some kind of mean prank that D2 was ready to spring on him.

"I guess I never really thought about it before but when Triple D made us walk around in their clothes and guys were checking us out it felt... really good..." D2 said blushing now.

"You could just like walking around in girls' clothes, which would mean you have a cross-dressing kink. You enjoying when guys check you out though, I'm not sure... I can't believe I'm going to say this, but check me out and try to see if you feel anything..." Deepak said a bit reluctantly if D2 was bi this would be the best way to tell. Deepak still wasn't sure about this, but he also knew the Dimitris had standards that they never dared break.

D2 nodded and did just that looking him all over and in no time D2 was fully erect and he was blushing super hard now.

"Wow...Um, I haven't posed yet... You are definitely bi," Deepak said as he eyed D2's cock, blushing as well, his wagging tail and tip poking out showing he was really feeling about this discovery. "Do you want to tell the family? Or think we'll keep it between us for now?" Deepak asked not taking his eyes of D2's cock, smiling as he realized what this meant for him.

Deepak staring at his cock was turning D2 on a lot and he said "I want to tell the family... just not right now, do you uh, want to try something together?" his heart was beating hard as he asked that, he needed relief soon and Deepak looked like he was down for it.

"You know how boring it is when you're the only gay one that you know of in this family? I need that cock~" Deepak said, licking his lips and drooling at the mouth. He was fully erect at this point, looking like he was about to jump on D2 and go to town.

D2 was taken aback by that reaction but it did make sense to him that Deepak was a bit sexually frustrated so he closed his eyes as he leaned in and gave Deepak a deep kiss and began to feel up his ass.

Deepak kissed him back, hugging D2 tight as he moaned. Deepak was too horny now to think straight, he wasn't sure how far he wanted to go with D2 but that was the last thing on his mind as he began groping D2 and jacking him off.

D2 pulled away from Deepak and gave him bedroom eyes as he said "alright cutie~ bend over for me~".

"Gladly, just go ahead and knot me~," Deepak said and got into doggy style position for him.

D2 smirked at that as he lined himself up and pushed his way into Deepak's ass.

Deepak let out a loud girly moan at that, just waiting for D2 to go all out on him. Sure, he should get used to it first but he wasn't wanting this opportunity pass him by. "Oh dog~ I've needed this for so long~" Deepak moaned out as his eyes rolled back in his head.

D2 started thrusting going slowly at first, he knew Deepak was wanting him to go all out but D2 didn't want to hurt him so he thought he'd build up to that for now and gave Deepak's ass a slap.

Deepak was moaning loud already, he noticed D2 was taking his time right now but that didn't bother him. "Mm~ D2 you have no idea how happy I am right now~" Deepak let out through his moans.

"I bet you are you little slut~," D2 said just testing the waters with Deepak to see if he liked that kind of dirty talk as he slowly picked up speed.

"Oh yes~ Fuck me like the little slut I am daddy~," Deepak said as he moaned from the feeling of D2's throbbing cock thrusting deeper into his tight ass.

D2's cock throbbed inside Deepak's ass as soon as Deepak called him 'daddy'. Apparently that was pushing buttons he didn't know he had so he picked up speed really letting Deepak have it now and slapped his ass every few seconds "Dog you're tight~".

Deepak was really moaning now, his ass jiggled with each thrust as his cock throbbed and flopped around uselessly. He was in heaven as far as he was concerned, throwing his head back with a howl. He knew he wasn't going to last long if D2 kept this up.

D2 was howling as well as he felt his orgasm coming and gave Deepak a few more hard thrusts before he slammed down and knotted him and filled Deepak's ass up with his seed "Oh Dog~".

With that final thrust, Deepak howled in ecstasy and blasted his own seed everywhere, panting as his mind got left in a daze from the fucking he just received.

D2 fell to the ground dazed as well and cuddled up to Deepak as he came down from his high.

Deepak cuddled D2 back, having to admit this was a nice change of pace for them. "Dog, that felt amazing~ I will admit when you said that, I was skeptical and thought you were just gonna play a mean prank on me. Glad I didn't just tell you to leave~" Deepak said and gave D2 a nuzzle.

D2 nuzzled him back and said: "I don't blame you one bit for being skeptical, I haven't been the nicest brother to you, but I promise now that we're fucking that'll change~".

"I'm glad, this is a nice change of pace~ Though, to be fair to you three I know you have a line you guys wouldn't dare cross and that's why I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. But, bet you didn't expect to take your brothers virginity today did you~" Deepak said with a giggle as they continued to cuddle.

"wait I know you weren't having any luck with the family but I really just took your virginity?" D2 asked grinning widely suddenly feeling very smug with himself.

"Yeah... I'm a bit too shy to find a guy who's interested, not to mention I don't want some random guy I've never met before. Of course, this means my brothers are the only ones who'd even interest me, and you are the first one to come to me and outright say that you believed you were bi," Deepak told him earnestly, smiling as he kissed D2.

D2 kissed him back and thought about that for a second before he said "I wasn't going to ask this at first but... do want to go out with me?" D2 wasn't 100% sure about this, he was starting to have something good with Deja Vu but Deepak was pretty cute too now that he thought about it.

"I... I don't know... I'm happy with what just happened, and you're the first to show any interest in me...But, I also know you and your brothers are quite the, er, ladies' men I guess we'll say..." Deepak told him, not really sure about this himself. But, then he remembered what Dolly and Fergus had agreed to and began to think it over.

D2 sighed and closed his eyes, Deepak had a point and tried to think of something else they could do but wasn't having any luck and was unaware of the idea Deepak was getting.

"I tell you what, as long as you promise to give me attention when I want it, I will give you a chance. You can still have your fun, but I'm the only guy you can have fun with. My request is this, you tell me who it was and that's it. I understand you and your brothers like being a bit descriptive, but I actually feel like puking if I even try to think of women sexually," Deepak told him, trying to think of anything he should add.

D2 smiled and said "alright Deepak it's a deal~ I've been having fun with just Deja Vu lately but I'll let you know if that changes~" D2 then nuzzled Deepak feeling like this could work out nicely.

"That's fine, and I get along with her fairly well. In fact, she's the one who talked me into coming out. I'll spare you the details, but to be honest, if you feel like letting that become something more down the line... Well, I would want you to talk with me about it first, but I would be okay sharing with her if you get what I'm saying," Deepak said, deciding to give him that offer in advance.

"Okay Deepak I'll keep that in mind and see how things go with her for now, and the second things start getting serious between me and her I'll talk with you right away," D2 said holding Deepak tightly and closed his eyes.

"That's all I ask, love you D2," Deepak said and smiled in his embrace, closing his eyes as well.

"Love you too Deepak," D2 said smiling and starting to feel himself drift off to sleep.

Deepak was soon asleep, to say he was pleasantly surprised by today was an understatement. He felt pretty peaceful as he slept, and didn't want it any other way.


	9. actively digging into Pandora's box after you've opened it

Dylan was in his room on his computer looking over that law his mother had found and apparently there was a lot more to it than just being a way to be outside naked, for all intents and purposes during to the time the person wearing the collar steps outside like that until they're allowed to take the collar off they are not legally a person and instead the person how's holding leash's 'sex pet' which has a whole list of sub laws attached to it for what you can and can't do with them which pretty much says anything sexual you can think of you are allowed to do to them like pimping them out and they couldn't argue at all but what caught Dylan's eye right now was that it said that two 'sex pets' were allowed to fuck at any time anywhere as long as they had their leash holders okay first "oh Dog what rabbit hole have we found here?"

Dolly knocked on the door, feeling like hanging out with Dylan for a bit. "Dylan, can I come in?" Dolly asked not wanting to just waltz in on him, it didn't stop her before but she felt she should start giving her brother a little respect.

"Come on in Dolly I was just about to go find you anyway," Dylan said unlocking his door, he was starting to get into the habit of locking his door for some privacy lately, he had nothing to hide and he walked around the house naked whenever possible shamelessly but he wanted his room to himself most of the time.

"Alright, Dylan looks like I came at the perfect time then~" Dolly teased and entered his room, after that night with Fergus she'd barely bother with clothes unless she had to go somewhere. With Fergus working all day, she had plenty of free time by herself.

"Alright, Dolly let's just get to the point, look at what I have pulled up on my computer," Dylan said pulling out a sit for her, he had closed every other tab before Dolly came in so he had nothing to hide that she hadn't seen already.

Dolly silently read for a bit, after realizing what she was reading her mouth was agape. "What you mean there's more to that law? I was surprised to find it at all, but this means a lot more than we originally thought. Apparently just about anything goes, I wonder what you can't do," Dolly said as she kept reading.

"So far it looks like you can't _physically_ hurt your 'sex pet' but that seems to be it really," Dylan said as she read on.

"That makes sense, so as long as you don't cause any physical harm there's nothing anyone can do about it. Also, you can't order your 'sex pet' to commit a theft or things of that nature. This is very interesting, this actually means big things for the future or could at least," Dolly said as she wagged her tail absentmindedly.

"Yup, I'm actually very excited to try this again knowing all this" Dylan said with a big grin on his face and wagging his tail as well.

"I take it you're wanting to go for another wa- Wait am I reading that right? Clothing for the leash holder is optional as long as they keep the leash in their hands, also the leash holder may masturbate if they wish..." Dolly said biting her lip and reading it over.

Dylan looked over and saw what she was reading out loud and said "oh wow I missed that part, that's very nice~ also says fucking your sex pet out in public is okay too if they want".

Dolly smirked as she glanced at Dylan, already wanting to go as far as she could with this law. "So, Dyl~ Since we know Ferg won't mind, do you wanna go for a walk?~" Dolly said as she scooted next to him.

"I'd love too~ I got a call from Hansel that the park is lovely today~," Dylan said smirking back at her.

"Which one should be on the leash this time?~ Though, I do love being the one holding the leash~" Dolly said, not really mind it either way.

"I'm not sure honestly, we might run into Hansel at the park and I can't deciding which of us would be better to be leashed up in front of him," Dylan said thinking it over.

"Hmm... And Fergus only said, family members... You're still free as far as I know~" Dolly said, teasing Dylan a bit.

"Yeah good point, I better be the one on the leash this time," Dylan said laughing a bit.

"Oh~ So, you admit to liking Hansel that way~" Dolly teased as she grabbed a collar for him.

"Dolly everyone likes him that way, if you have even a slight interest in guys, and I think I've told you I'm bi, then you would totally bang him if given the chance," Dylan said taking the collar from her and putting it on.

"I see your point, and maybe you did I just didn't remember... Anyway, I'll just throw on one of your big shirts until I can feel a bit more confident I guess~" Dolly said, wanting to build herself up mentally. Sure she was fully nude with Fergus and all that the other night but she still felt a need to be careful for now.

"Alright then," Dylan said looking through a drawer for a second and handing her one "shall we get going?"

Dolly nodded and threw the shirt on, picking up the leash. She'd probably end up pleasuring herself anyway, but it didn't matter to her.

Dylan walked with her through the house and out the front door and said "feels nice doing this again~ especially now that we know you can order me to do pretty much anything sexual~".

"Yep, it feels great and I love that I don't have to hide me fingering myself if things get a bit hot~," Dolly said with a giggle.

Dylan just chucked at that not really having anything to add, he did mention that she could just order him to fuck her but maybe she didn't want to go that far just yet he thought to himself.

Dolly was thinking about that but decided that it would be hotter if Hansel fucked Dylan. "Time to give them a show, pet~," Dolly said and giggled, getting into character.

"Of course mistress~," Dylan said getting into character as well as they were coming up on the park.

"Make sure everyone gets a good look, big boy~," Dolly said as she thought of what to say, letting Dylan get into this.

Dylan nodded at that and started posing and showing off for everyone watching which there was a more than a few already and Dylan was rock hard from all the eyes on him already _where is Hansel? I can't wait for him to see me like this_ he thought to himself as he went along.

Dolly was smiling and looked for Hansel, noticing his familiar shape when they approached the fountain in the park.

Dylan noticed Hansel as well and called out to him "Hey Hansel~ like what you see?~ I'm just going out for a walk with my mistress~" Dylan said shamelessly and showed off for him.

"Oh, Dylan~ Finding a new way to express yourself I see~," Hansel said and walked over, smirking as he looked Dylan over. Dolly still wasn't quite over him and felt a tinge of jealousy about it.

"Hehe~ you could say that~ our mom found this old law that never got repealed and long story short Dolly can order me to do pretty much anything sexual right now and I'd have to do it, hell she could pimp me out right now," Dylan said giving him bedroom eyes more than hinting what he wanted Hansel to do.

"Hehe~ Is that so?~" Hansel said and gave Dylan's ass a smack.

"Yep, hell as long it doesn't hurt him~ I can tell him to do almost anything~ So, Dylan go and let Hansel have some fun with you right here in front of everyone~," Dolly said, loving this already and already feeling herself getting wet.

"Yes mistress right away~," Dylan said moaning and turned away from Hansel and got on all fours so Hansel can do him doggy-style "come on big boy I'm all yours~".

"Hehe~ This will be very fun indeed~," Hansel said as he undid his pants enough to pull his massive erect cock. Dolly was drooling looking at it, almost wishing this was her. Dolly subconsciously began stroking her pussy as Hansel pushed his tip into Dylan.

Dylan moaning as Hansel pushed his way in loving all of this, not only was he getting to have fun with the husky but they were doing it in the middle of the park where everyone could see and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it "Oh Dog~ I'm getting to live out several of my fantasies all at once~".

Hansel thrust deeper and picked up speed as Dylan's tight ass wrapped his cock. Many bystanders were recording this excitedly, no one having any problem with this. Dolly was moaning as she fingered herself then a thought occurred to her, but she'd have to wait for Hansel to finish first.

Dylan moaned and pushed back against Hansel's thrusts feeling a wave of pleasure with each one.

Hansel began jacking Dylan off as he picked up speed, Dolly had stopped fingering herself just watching as she licked her lips.

Dylan moaned louder as his ass jiggled with each thrust, as far as Dylan was concerned he was in heaven right as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Hansel was getting close and knew he'd have to pull out as he gave a few more powerful thrusts.

"OH FUCK~" Dylan screamed as he cummed hard getting his seed all over the ground and little bit on Hansel's hand.

Hansel pulled out right before came and blasted his seed all over Dylan's ass and back. In a daze, Hansel stood still with his cock out he'd have loved to walk around with it hanging out of his pants but knew he had to put it away. Dolly licked her lips as he pulled up his pants and stashed his rocket safely back in them.

Dylan picked himself off the ground not bothering to clean the cum off of him and said "we'll be coming to the park a lot more often like this if you want to fuck me again handsome~" and then he looked at the crowd, and he could see in their eyes a lot of them wanted a turn with him.

"Gladly, Dylan~," Hansel said as he walked away with a chuckle.

"What do you say Dyl?~ Looks like a few people want a go but I want that tongue~" Dolly whispered in his ear.

"I say I get back on all four and I eat you out while the crowd takes turns with my ass~, of course, that's just a suggestion since I'm just your sex pet~," Dylan said already hard again.

"Oh~ I like that idea~ Alright anyone else wants a go?~ Feel free~" Dolly said to the crowd as she got in front of Dylan and pulled up her shirt to show off her cunt for Dylan.

Dylan got to work right away at eating Dolly out as he felt the first guy mount him and got to thrusting fast right from the start. Dylan glanced back and saw a LONG line forming behind him _looks like I'll be here a while~_ he thought to himself.

Dolly moaned as Dylan ate her out, loving the scene of guy after guy fucking Dylan senseless. Dolly loved the feeling of his tongue inside her, sometimes yanking the leash for him to go faster as he was being fucked it was so hot seeing Dylan get covered in cum.

Dylan moaned loudly as he got fucked by everyone there always cumming at least once per guy and each one added to the mess Hansel left on his ass and back and after a while, Dylan was covered head to toe in cum and he loved every second of this.

It wasn't very long before Dolly howled with ecstasy and sprayed Dylan's face with her juices. Once that last guy got a go, they began to head back home, with Dylan covered in ridiculous amounts of cum.

"Holy shit that was satisfying~," Dylan said as they headed back noticing the sun was setting "we need to do that more often~".

"I agree~ We'll definitely get crazier as we go~," Dolly said with a giggle as they approached the house.

"Looking forward to it~ but for now I need a shower bad," Dylan said as they went inside.

"I agree~ I should take a shower as well, what do you say we save water and take one together?~" Dolly teased, figuring he'd probably say yes.

"Sounds like fun~ sure let's do it," Dylan said as he leads the way to the closest bathroom.

Dolly took the shirt off and followed, ditching wherever she pleased. She'd been told multiple times not to, but she never worried too much about it. Making her way to the bathroom with Dylan she kept teasing him about all the cum on him.

Once they got to the bathroom Dylan realized he was still wearing the collar and said "you know the law says that I'm your sex pet until you say other wise~ what do you say, mistress? am I free to go or do you want to own me for a while longer?~"

"Hehe~ Very tempting~ But, I think we had enough fun today~," Dolly said with a giggle as she got the shower ready.

"Hehe alright then~," Dylan said taking off the collar and waited for her to get everything ready.

"Don't be shy~" Dolly teased she got in and waited on him. She had tried to make sure the shower was the right temperature for both of them. She just waited for Dylan, grinning widely.

Dylan smirked and got in with her and grabbed his body wash and got to work cleaning himself up.

Dolly got to work cleaning herself as well. She did help Dylan get his back and knew Dylan would happily return the favor.

Dylan smiled at that and kept going, getting Dolly's back for her as well after a few minutes when he was done with himself.

After a while they got done with the shower, Dolly grabbed and towel and dried herself off yawning. She felt tired and a bit hungry after all that happened.

Dylan grabbed a towel and dried himself and yawned as well and said: "I'll catch you later Dolly I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow".

"Same here, night bro," Dolly said and headed off, ready to call it a night.

Dylan waved her goodbye and went straight to his room and got in bed and not too much longer he was asleep.


	10. Hansel makes Dylan his bitch

Hansel was on his way to the Dalmatian residents. He had looked into the law Dylan had mentioned and was very interested in seeing if he could get Dylan on a collar himself this time, Hansel knows Dylan is oddly hot for a lot of people and he wanted to see if he could be his pimp.

Dylan made his way to the door, he had shorts on just in case it was someone he didn't know very well. "Oh, hello Hansel. Come on in~" Dylan said as he let Hansel inside.

"Hello, Dylan~," Hansel said as he came in, he was used to seeing Dylan and his family walk around naked in their home so he didn't bat an eye at Dylan's siblings "let's go to your room for a bit if you don't mind Dylan, there's something I want to talk to you about that I'm sure you wouldn't want your family hearing".

"I'm guessing it involves the other day in some way. Alright, let's go~" Dylan said and walked upstairs, leading Hansel to his room.

Hansel nodded and walked to Dylan's room in silence and once they were there he locked Dylan's door behind them and said "so Dylan~ how do you feel about making a lot of extra money?~"

"Hmm~ Well, it wouldn't hurt I guess~ What do you have in mind?~" Dylan said and sat in a beanbag chair.

"Well I was talking to some friends of mine and that law you were talking about came up and they told me about this app that's basically a way for people looking to pimp out their sex pets can find clients," Hansel said and then looked a bit embarrassed "there's even a place to put pictures of people that you have or could have as sex pets and I may have put a picture of you there on my profile and the comments I've gotten have been something else, they've been trying to place a price on you and so far it looks like people are willing to pay a thousand bucks for a go with you" he had a sheepish smile and was hoping Dylan wouldn't be upset.

Dylan blinked and set up, staring at Hansel for a moment. "Wait... a thousand dollars?! Someone was willing to spend that much for one go?" Dylan said a bit dumbfounded as he processed what he just heard.

Hansel relaxed and smiled at him "you don't give yourself enough credit Dylan~ you are very attractive~ and it wasn't just one person Dylan~ everyone was agreeing and saying that price was reasonable once someone offered it~" he walked over to Dylan with bedroom eyes.

"Even splitting it would end up being more money than I made from my last job," Dylan said, really thinking this over. "Can I see what they were saying?" Dylan asked, feeling a bit curious.

"Sure thing Dylan," Hansel said taking out his phone and pulling up the app before handing it to Dylan "here you go, Dylan".

"Wow, this is... So crazy..." Dylan said as he looked through the comments and was blushing from what was being said. He began looking at the other profiles and things before he knew he found a username that made him curious. "Who is this 'Gothboi69'? Let's see it reads 'If you like a bit of rough pet play, I can go any way you want, I'm starving for rockets and cookies just dm me' Okay, tha- D-Dante?!" Dylan exclaimed as he saw the photos of his brother posing in the spiked choker he was wearing and nothing else. Some were showing off his ass and even his erect cock. "I can't believe I never questioned that spiked collar he wears around literally all the time," Dylan said and was blushing hard now.

"Oh wow I didn't even know he was on there," Hansel said taking back his phone before Dylan could see that he was following Dante "I'm sure you've got a lot to talk about with him but can we focus on the topic on hand? what do you say, Dylan? if we do this even once a week and split the money fifty-fifty we can both quit our jobs and still have plenty of cash for whatever we would want".

"Alright, let's do it. I probably won't worry about Dante, just caught me by surprise, but that was so hot the other day and I can't wait to do it again~" Dylan said, not feeling slightly bothered by what he saw. He was more surprised he never found out his brother was selling his body that way before, and that Dante never said anything.

"Alright, I'm ready whenever you are Dylan, there's a setting on the app to let everyone know when you're good to go and ask for your location in DMs," Hansel said hoping Dylan would want to do this right away.

"Alright, give me a sec~," Dylan said and grabbed his phone, downloading the app and setting up a profile. "I'm gonna pose, so I'll need you to take some good pics for me," Dylan said and stood up, removing his shorts without hesitation and a bit sexily just for Hansel. Handing the phone to Hansel he walked over to a part of the room he felt would work out the best.

Hansel chuckled a bit and sent Dylan a request on the app to be master and sex pet before he started taking pictures "I sent you a request on the app, by the way, be sure to accept that before we leave~ that'll make things easier~ payment is handled through the app to our PayPal's so that'll be convenient for both of us~" he said as he got to work taking pictures.

Dylan gave as many poses as he could think of, making sure Hansel could get good photos of his member and bending over a chair to make the photos look sexier. He began to jack himself off and showing off his erect cock as well.

"Alright Dylan as much as I love watching this I think that's more than enough~," Hansel said handing Dylan back his phone.

"If you say so~ I was really getting into it~," Dylan said, still fully erect as he went over to Hansel.

"Alright once you get done uploading those pics we should be ready to go~," Hansel said getting a good eye full of Dylan "and again be sure to accept my request to be your master~".

Dylan nodded and did just that, not minding a single bit that he was going to be Hansel's pet. "So, what do you want to do?~" Dylan said with a smirk.

"Well we could go get our first few clients or we could wait a few days and for now just bang if you want~," Hansel said leaving it up to Dylan what they did.

"Mm~ I'm kind of leaning towards having you again for now~," Dylan said as much as he is as ready to start, he felt pretty horny now. He was ready to go and figured if Hansel was offering to take care of his problem he wouldn't turn it down.

"Hehe~ alright we'll have fun and I'll come back in a few days~," Hansel said giving Dylan's ass a smack before he started to get undressed.

"Go ahead and knot me this time~ Unless you have somewhere to be~" Dylan teased turning around getting in doggy style position, shaking his ass.

"Thankfully I don't~ I had made sure to clear my schedule for today in case this ran long~," Hansel said mounting Dylan and getting to work thrusting into his ass.

Dylan began moaning almost immediately from Hansel's thrusts not caring what Hansel did at this point. Each thrust made his ass jiggle as Dylan's cock flopped around uselessly.

Hansel held onto Dylan for support and picked up speed and didn't hold back on Dylan what so ever really giving his ass a pounding and slapped it as hard as he could with his free hand.

Dylan was moaning loudly now, eyes rolling back into his head as he began feeling close already.

Hansel was getting close as well so he gave Dylan a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting him filling Dylan's ass with his seed "oh Dylan your ass feels so good~ I should count myself lucky that I get it for free~".

Dylan howled in ecstasy, spilling his seed all over the floor as he panted. "Hehe~ Yeah, and I can't wait to get money doing this~ Guess I'm starting to like being a slut myself~," Dylan said with a chuckle.

"Not exactly a slut if you get paid for it Dylan~," Hansel said laughing a bit "I believe the term you're looking for is whore~".

"Ah, my bad~ I'm sure you won't fire me over it~" Dylan joked as they cuddled.

Hansel laughed at that and closed his eyes smiling.

Dylan smiled and closed his eyes as well, not saying anything else as he started to feel himself falling asleep.

Hansel wasn't far behind him and was soon asleep as well dreaming of Dylan.


	11. Trash and Treasure

Dante was putting his collar on, all dressed up and ready to go. He preferred to go late at night, as he didn't want his family to know what he got up to. He snuck out and began to head to the alley he'd agreed to meet who would be his master this time.

Waiting in the alley was a tall German Shepherd, who's face seemed stuck in a frown. "You may call me John, and don't bother telling me your name. I'm here for a good time, not for coffee," John said as he looked Dante over, he waited for Dante to strip off his clothing before he said anymore.

Dante nodded at that and got to work stripping. Dante wasn't here to get to know these people either honestly, he just wanted a master for the night and have him fuck his ass.

"I will be nice, tell me where you want to draw the line~," John told him as he walked over to put the leash on Dante. The tall dog figured he'd see where Dante's limits were before they started.

"Honestly just make sure, get me back home before sunrise and I'll let you do just about anything you want~," Dante said with lust clear as day in his voice, Dante wasn't afraid, just about anything he'd have a problem with John wasn't legally allowed to do anyway.

"Alright then let's get going pet~," John said and gave the leash a tug to tell Dante to move it, the Shepherd couldn't cause physical harm to Dante and knew that well. John had no intention of harming Dante, but he wasn't concerned with Dante's safety either. All John wanted was a good fuck and he made sure Dante knew that ever since they started talking for this.

Dante followed along without complaint, Dante didn't care that all John wanted was to fuck, most guys on that app were like that regardless if they were master or pet. John was just the most honest and straight forward about it and that was actually refreshing for Dante.

"Let's go to the park first you whore~ You look like you need a walk~," John said as they walked, he'd asked Dante if he liked that kind of talk and since Dante said yes, he wasn't holding back.

Dante shuddered at being called a whore and said "Yes master~" Dante had asked a few things as well and John said calling him master was more then alright if he didn't feel like using the name he would give him.

"I know you're already hungry for this dick~ Best start begging bitch~," John said as he gave Dante's ass a hard slap, smirking as they walked. There were others walking around and looking in Dante's direction, John was smirking as he tried to think of a good place to fuck Dante. He was planning on keeping this up for a while and maybe even take the scenic route seeing how far Dante was willing to go.

"OHH~ fuck me master~ I need it bad~ make me your bitch right here where anyone can see~," Dante said loud enough for everyone nearby to hear moaning all the while.

John was loving this and starting to feel hard watching Dante's ass jiggle with each step. They were getting pretty deep into the park and he was smirking as he noticed everyone looking their way.

Dante continued to beg for his dick getting louder and louder loving that there were so many people seeing him do this.

"Alright you slut~ Why don't you get a good look at this monster you're about to take~," John said and whipped his massive throbbing cock, stroking it as he walked and licked his lips.

Dante had his eyes glued to his huge cock and was drooling quite obviously in full view of everyone watching.

"Come on, give it a lick~ After that you can have it up your ass~," John said with a chuckle as he thought of all the crazy shit he thought of asking Dante to do.

Dante did just that hungrily licking his red rocket all over getting every inch wet with his saliva before moving on to the next.

"Mm~ Damn, that tongue knows how to work~ But, I didn't pay just for your tongue did I, you little slut?~" John said with a chuckle, having a lot of fun with this already and wanting to get the show on the road.

Dante giggled a little at that and turned around and bent over for the Shepherd and said "no but this definitely is~" and with that, he gave his ass a smack to make it jiggle.

John wasted no time shoving his cock into Dante's tail hole thrusting hard and fast, grunting with each thrust. Slamming into Dante and slapping his ass every thrust and making it jiggle.

Dante was moaning right away feeling a wave of pleasure with every thrust "Oh Dog~".

John's cock throbbed as Dante's tight walls wrapped around his member. He was howling as his balls slapped against Dante with each thrust, wanting to make Dante walk around covered in cum.

Dante was howling as well as his eyes rolled to the back of his head feeling so much pleasure that he might as well be in heaven for all he cared.

The Shepherd kept going and picked Dante up facing him towards a wall and holding him for leverage thrusting as hard as he could and not letting up as it felt like John's massive cock was gonna tear Dante apart.

Dante was moaning as loudly as he could, feeling himself getting close from all of this, and not too much longer he was cumming HARD painting the wall with his seed "OH FUCK YES!~"

John pulled out just in time to fire his seed all over Dante, howling with ecstasy before setting him down. "You enjoy that, bitch?~" John said with a smirk.

"I sure did master~," Dante said before noticing what time it was "I guess we should head on back now~".

"Your right, you should~," John said holding the unattached leash in his hands with a smirk. Having disconnected it at one point during the sex. "Hate to see you get caught without a master~," John said as he pulled up his pants and began walking away from Dante.

Dante's jaw dropped when he saw that, there was nothing in the law that said you couldn't just abandon your sex pet out in public like this but it was usually considered to be a dick move by pretty much everyone. Dante wanted to yell at him that he couldn't do this but he knew he couldn't afford to get more eyes on him and waste time so he started running home as fast as he could with the intent of hiding when he saw someone.

Dawkins was walking and looking for Dante, he'd wanted a nice chat and hang out for a change but got worried when he noticed Dante was nowhere to be found.

Dante was currently hiding in some bushes when he saw Dawkins and push past his embarrassment to call out to him "Dawkins! over here!"

"Huh?! Dante, what happened and where did you go?" Dawkins said looking towards Dante a bit confused.

Dante still hiding in the bushes said "you know that app that let's lets you find a master or pet? you know 'Petshop'? well, some guy I had as a master ditched me without my clothes miles away from home..."

"What an asshole... Anyway, I don't have a leash on me... Do you know where your clothes are?" Dawkins said thinking on a way to help Dante. Dawkins wished he'd grabbed a leash or something, but the thought to bring one didn't occur to him.

"I left them in an alleyway a couple of blocks away from our house if you can find them and bring them to me I'd really be thankful Dawkins but if you can't I'll settle for you going home to get a leash," Dante said begging Dawkins to do this, he was fine where he was for now since he could sit down and be fine and no one could tell he was there if he didn't move too much.

"Alright, just stay where you are. I mean I can't exactly leave you here like this, mum wouldn't be very happy about that would she?~" Dawkins said with a little teasing, quickly rushing off to see what he could do, knowing he couldn't leave his brother like that.

Dante just laughed at that knowing Dawkins wouldn't do something like that and waited for him to come back.

After what felt like forever, Dawkins returned with Dante's clothes along with a leash to be on the safe side. Walking over to where Dante was, he couldn't help but chuckle. "Dante, do you want another master or do you feel you had enough fun today?~" Dawkins said as he looked in the bushes.

Dante thought that over for a second and said "honestly I don't want that assholes cum messing up my clothes and I know I can trust you, Dawkins~," and with that, he stepped out of the bushes so Dawkins can leash him.

Dawkins was quick to leash Dante and start walking him home. "Guess I could give my pet a bath when we get home~" Dawkins teased a bit, wanting to help Dante feel better.

Dante had a small smile and laughed a little "thanks master~ if it's alright with you I want to be someone's pet to someone who actually cares about me for the rest of the night~" Dante said feeling a bit weird, even after what happened he still wanted to be a pet for as long as he could.

"Alright, Dante~ I'm fine with that~," Dawkins said as he led Dante home, it wasn't too long before they reached the house and Dawkins knew Dante couldn't be happier.

Dante breathed a sigh of relief when they got home, never in his life had he been so scared to be outside without his clothes on before "so master~ we spending the night in your room or mine?~" he asked as they made their way to the closet bathroom.

"I'll say your room tonight~," Dawkins said as he followed Dante into the bathroom and closed the door, removing Dante's leash and collar. "Also, I'm willing to cuddle but the collar stays off~ I don't know how you sleep with that thing~," Dawkins said and turned on the shower.

"Fine" Dante said a little disappointed "want to join me handsome?~" he continued teasing Dawkins a bit.

"Hehe~ Gladly~," Dawkins said as he stripped down and joined Dante. Dawkins began cleaning Dante without hesitation. "I think you deserve some special treatment tonight~," Dawkins said, figuring he'd spoil Dante a bit after that experience.

"Ooo~ I can't wait to see what a sexy dog like you has in mind~," Dante said helping Dawkins clean him up.

"Tell me~ When was the last time somebody showed this a little attention~," Dawkins said as he gently rubbed and caressed Dante's shaft and balls. Pulling Dante close to him as they stood under the shower.

"Oh~ it's been a bit~ I put on my profile that I like cookies too but it seems just guys want me~ and you know me~ pet only you know~," Dante said moaning loving this.

"I'll change that~ You need a little affection after that~," Dawkins said as he kissed Dante, though knew they should probably get out of the shower before they went further.

Dante kissed him back before he turned off the water and went to dry off "let's take this to my room master~" he said blowing Dawkins a kiss wanting to at least pretend he was still Dawkins's pet.

"Alright, pet~," Dawkins said with a giggle and dried himself off carrying all the clothes to put them away.

Dante smiled as they got to his room and once they were there Dante on his first impulse went to go lay down on his bed but then saw his phone where he left it "might as well leave that guy a bad review and report his ass to the staff because there is no way they'll let that slide" Dante said as he went to do just that.

"You do that, he sounds like a jerk," Dawkins said and laid beside Dante. Dawkins laid his head on Dante's chest and rubbed his belly.

"Hey, it looks like they have a whole section in the abuse claims for if someone ditches you like that" Dante said filling everything out and then putting the phone down and nuzzled Dawkins.

"That's good, I think you mentioned that reports get taken very seriously on that app. Now, let me take care of you and help you feel better~" Dawkins said and began stroking Dante's shaft.

Dante moaned as Dawkins started jacking him off "Oooh~ you're so good with those hands of yours~".

"So, do you want my tongue or my ass?~" Dawkins said with a giggle and gave Dante a kiss, knowing Dante would love whatever he did.

"As good as I know your tongue is I think I'm in the mood for your ass~," Dante said kissing Dawkins back.

"I'll let you feel my tongue a little anyway~ But, good choice~," Dawkins said before taking Dante's cock in his mouth and licking every inch until he was fully erect.

Dante moaned loudly not taking long to get fully erect at all "Dog~ your mouth is heaven you know that handsome?~"

"Hehe~ I do my best, cutie~," Dawkins said and began presenting himself for Dante, they had agreed not to date as they were happy with what they had. While it was no secret how the family was Dante and Dawkins tended to prefer keeping things to themselves for the most part.

Dante smirked and gave Dawkins' a slap on the ass before mounting him and pushing his way into him "Dog~ I needed this~".

Dawkins moaned at what Dante was doing, loving it to bits. He was fully erect as he felt Dante's cock in his tight ass.

Dante got to thrusting slowly getting faster and harder over time.

"Oh dog~ Give me everything Dante~" Dawkins moaned out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head with each thrust.

Dante needing no more of an invitation went all out on Dawkins not holding anything back and trusted like crazy.

Dawkins was starting to feel close already, each thrust causing him to howl in pleasure from Dante's cock.

Dante was feeling himself getting close as well and gave Dawkins a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting him since both of them have agreed to knot each other whenever they could "oh fuck yes~".

Dawkins howled in ecstasy, cumming as soon as Dante knotted him. "You feeling better Dante?~" Dawkins said as they cuddled, panting as he caught his breath.

"Much better Dawkins~ you always know just what to do to cheer me up~," Dante said after he caught his breath as well.

"Hehe~ Glad to hear it~," Dawkins said with a chuckle and nuzzled Dante. "So, any plans tomorrow or later today?~" Dawkins asked and closed his eyes.

Dante looked at the time and saw that it was three in the morning and said "well I'm probably going to sleep for a while~ after that we'll see but so far I don't have anything planned~".

"Yep~ We can talk after some well-deserved sleep~," Dawkins said and felt himself start falling asleep.

Dante nodded at that and closed his eyes and was soon asleep.


	12. Richest slut in the house

Dante woke up and gave Dawkins a nuzzle before looking to see that it was about ten A.M. and thought about what happened last night "that was super scary, I got so lucky Dawkins found me when he did, I don't know what I would have done without him..."

Dawkins was waking up, still in Dante's arms, still drowsy he gave Dante a nuzzle back. "I keep telling you hooking up with strangers can be dangerous," Dawkins said and sighed, he'd been telling Dante to find someone he trusts and be their pet for as long as he knew about what Dante did.

"I know I know, I've even been talking with some of the other pets and it seems as if even if they don't show up having someone registered as your full-time master on the app seems to discourage others from doing something shady," Dante said thinking everything over "but then half what you make has to go to said master... I mean I'd still be making an insane amount of money so I guess it wouldn't be so bad but still".

"What if I registered as your master? You'd be sharing your money with me and that could work out in your favor~" Dawkins said and wrapped his arms around Dante, giving him a kiss.

"That could work~," Dante said wrapping his arms around him as well and kissed him back "plus~ I could get used to calling you master and nothing else from now on~" Dante was teasing Dawkins but Dante had every intention of doing just that.

"Hehe~ You still wanting to keep this from the family?~" Dawkins asked and smiled, curious if Dante wanted to tell the family what they'd been up to.

"I guess we can tell them if you want to, it might be about time and I don't think any of them will mind~," Dante said laughing bit.

"I'm sure they won't~ Oh, kibbles... We're gonna be late to breakfast again, ah well," Dawkins said and looked at the clock.

"Hehe~ well, we should get going anyways master~," Dante said getting up and stretching a bit.

"Of course, my pet~ You can go back to wearing the collar if you want, I just don't like that thing poking me while I try to sleep~," Dawkins said with a chuckle and gave Dante a nuzzle.

"Thank you master~," Dante said nuzzling him back before opening a drawer that had a few spiked collars in it and took one and put it on right away "shall we get going now master?~"

"Let's get going, pet~," Dawkins said as he giggled and sent Dante a request to be his master. Once they did all that, they went to the kitchen.

"Oh, so glad you two could join us~ Long night you two?~" Delilah said with a motherly tease and a smirk. The fact the two tended to spend a lot of time together hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the family.

Dante made sure to accept the request before they left and when Delilah said that Dante laughed a bit and said "you could say that~ I'll let my new master explain~".

"So, Dante has been... Well, selling himself as a pet for a while and had a bad experience last night. So, after helping him and chatting a bit, we agreed I'd be his master so he could still have his fun and try to avoid another incident," Dawkins said, giving everyone the gist of it. He felt it best to leave it there and figured Dante could add something if he wanted to.

"Yeah the guy ditched me miles away from home naked where I could have been arrested, I'm hoping that having Dawkins registered as my master will be enough to keep that from happening again," Dante said clearly mad about this and everyone seemed to be more shocked that someone would do that then what Dante had been doing.

"I went looking for him as it looked like he'd been gone longer than I normally expected him back. Before anyone asks, we aren't dating but have been spending time together for a while," Dawkins explained as everyone was talking more about what the guy did than anything.

Dante got to eating, he thought they'd told the family enough and thought about what to do from here as he ate.

Dawkins got to eating as well, not really sure if he had anything more to add himself. He ate in silence, thinking over everything.

Once they both got done eating Dante got up and said "maybe I'm just glutton for punishment but I'm in the mood to take care of another client~ and since the whole family knows now I don't have to seek out~ feel like coming master?~"

"Alright, let me get some clothes on and we'll get going~," Dawkins said and went up to his room, more than happy to start being Dante's master.

Dante nodded at that and went to go get his phone to let one of his regulars know where to meet him and that he should expect his master to be there too.

Dawkins finished getting dressed and met Dante with a leash in hand at the door. Smirking as he gave Dante a kiss and giggled a bit.

When the guy paid Dante met up with Dawkins and handed him his phone before he kissed him back and said: "alright I got a guy lined up, I'll lead the way, take my phone with you in case we don't want to stop with just this guy~".

"No problem, let's introduce him to me~," Dawkins said as Dante lead the way, he was more than ready to have some fun and make money this way.

Dante smiled and lead Dawkins to the park. Specifically the fountain in the middle of the park where a Golden Retriever was waiting for them "Hey Max~ say hello to my new Master Dawkins~" Dante said showing off that he was already leashed up.

"Lovely day, isn't it?~" Dawkins said as he noticed Max who was smiling and greeted them.

"Finally have a master I see, my offer still stands but just glad you decided going solo was a bad idea~," Max said as he placed a paw on Dante's chest.

"Yeah looks like I just had to learn that the hard way, oh well you ready to get started~," Dante said giving Max bedroom eyes.

"Whenever you are, cutie~," Max said looking Dawkins over as well, seeming to like what he saw. "While he's your master I can be your enforcer, it doesn't pay as it's volunteer work but the options there~," Max told Dante ready to get the show on the road.

"I'll talk about it with my master and get back to you, for now, let's get down to what you paid for~," Dante said getting on all fours so the Retriever could do him doggy-style.

Max nodded at that and got to work as he pushed his erect cock into Dante's ass. "Mm~ Still so nice and tight~," Max said as he started off slow with his thrusts.

Dante moaned already loving this feeling a wave of pleasure with each thrust.

Max picked things up quickly, thrusting harder as his cock throbbed from the feeling of Dante's ass. Dawkins was feeling hard as he watched, wanting to join in but just felt he'd let Max go at it.

Dante moaned louder as his eyes rolled to the back of his head his ass jiggling with each thrust.

Max began jacking Dante off as he slapped Dante's ass with each thrust. He would love to knot Dante but that was something that needed to be discussed beforehand as a rule.

"Oh Dog~," Dante said feeling himself getting close "don't hold back on me~".

Max got faster as he got closer himself, he was always careful about knotting and knew exactly when to pull out. After a few more thrusts, Max pulled himself out and sprayed his seed all over Dante with a howl of pleasure.

"Oh fuck~" Dante moaned out cumming as well just before Max pulled out. Dante took a moment to catch his breath before he said "always a pleasure doing business with you Max~ and about your offer that's really up to my master here so you'll have to talk to him~".

"Hehe~ I don't mind~ I could split half my share if you wish~" Dawkins still having a boner from what he just watched and shook hands with Max who was quick to agree to the deal.

"Alright now that that's settled how about we keep going master?~ maybe get a two at once this time?~" Dante said still feeling really horny even though he just orgasmed a second ago.

"Your little show has definitely has me wanting to do more~," Dawkins said with a chuckle and rubbed his erect member for Dante to see, Max licked his lips when he saw that as well.

Dante giggled and shacked his ass for Dawkins and said "I'm all yours whenever you want master~ and what do you say to letting Max use my mouth free of charge just this once?~"

"I'd love to~ Then I'll make you walk around covered in cum like a good little whore~," Dawkins said and got his dick out for all to see. Max went in front of Dante and decided to let Dante do the work showing off what he had to Dante.

Dante admired Max's huge cock for a second before he started to lick every inch of it before taking the whole thing in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down on it deep throating him from the start.

Dawkins got to work thrusting his cock into Dante and going as fast as he could as Max started to facefuck Dante with all he had. "You may say you like cookies but seeing you take cock is so much hotter~," Max said as Dante managed to get him to moan.

Dante moaned into Max's cock as the two of them spitroast him in front of everyone at the park who were all watching and recording all of this which only turned Dante on more.

Max and Dawkins kept going and it wasn't long before they both felt close moaning as they focused on spitroasting Dante.

Dante's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cummed again HARD spilling his seed all over the ground.

Dawkins pulled out just in time as he howled in ecstasy, adding another layer of cum to Dante. Max came as he deepthroated Dante and pulled out quickly not want to choke him, once he did he covered Dante's face with cum.

Dante was panting hard as he came down from his high and said "Holy cow you two are beasts~ we need to do that more often~".

"Oh I intend to my pet~," Dawkins said with a giggle, as Max gave Dante's ass a slap.

"Trust me, I wouldn't pass up any chance with a whore like you~," Max said and chuckled.

Dante moaned at the slap and then giggled a bit "looking forward to it~ anyway master I believe you said you wanted to take me for a walk covered in cum like this~".

"Yep, come on and let everyone get a good look~," Dawkins said with a chuckle as Max waved them goodbye. Dawkins felt they wouldn't need Max for now and just let Dante start walking.

Dante waved Max goodbye as well and got to work posing for the crowd that was following them taking pictures and Dante was loving all of this to pieces "Dog this feels nice just getting to show off how much of a slut I am~".

"Hehe~ Bet it feels freeing not having to hide this side of yourself now~" Dawkins whispered as he gave Dante a slap.

Dante giggled and whispered back "it sure does master~ I can't get enough of it~".

"I can tell~," Dawkins said and chuckled, not sure how long he felt like keeping this up himself. He was enjoying doing this just as much as Dante.

Dante giggled and kept posing for the crowd. He would do this all day if Dawkins let him and was already rock hard again took full advantage of that letting his audience get more then a few pics of him jacking himself off.

Dawkins kept this up for as long as he could, letting Dante have his fun as they walked around. "Sorry everyone you've got to be ready to pay a lot for this whore~," Dawkins said, deciding to start getting into it a bit more.

"My username on Petshop is Gothboi69 if any of you want to look me up for a good time," Dante said shamelessly telling the crowd the best way to have some fun with him "and that's 'boy' with an 'i' everyone~" and Dante could tell a lot of them were pulling up the app just to look for him.

"Yep~ Be ready to pay up front~" Dawkins added as they finally made their way out of the park. He knew Dante would be a little disappointed but figure it was time for them to go home.

"I get that we can't do this all day as much as I would like too but I've had fun~," Dante said as they walked home.

"I did too Dante~ Glad you're feeling better~," Dawkins said as they entered the house, just smiling and happy to help Dante feel better after what happened.

"Thanks, master~ I guess we'll go take another shower and cuddle in your room for a while?" Dante suggested wanting to just spend as much time as he could with his new master and then he thought of something "by the way master check out how much money you just got from Max~" Dante never told Dawkins how much he tended to make from doing all this, only that it was a ton.

"Alright, let's do that~," Dawkins said as they walked to the nearest shower. Dawkins decided to check and see how much Max spent for that and his jaw dropped once he saw just how much he had from this one time. "Wait... I get half of your earnings for each outing?" Dawkins managed to say still stunned and wondering if he was looking at this right.

"Yup~ turns out rich users on the app have decided I'm worth two thousand bucks for one go at me~," Dante said giggling at the look on Dawkins's face.

"You mean you have thousands in the bank just from doing this?" Dawkins said as he turned on the shower, still in shock.

"Yup~ and with how often I've been doing it I've got quite a lot of money saved up~ I think I have more money then Triple D do at this point~," Dante said laughing as he got into the shower.

"Hehe~ I'm sure they'd be jealous if they heard~ Dallas has been doing well in her modeling career, the other two are pretty well off as well," Dawkins said with a shrug as he entered as well.

Dante just smiled at that and got to work cleaning himself up in silence.

Dawkins washed off as well, they got finished after a bit and soon enough were in Dawkins's room who was more than happy to cuddle Dante.

Dante made sure to take off his collar for Dawkins before laying down with him and cuddling up and closing his eyes "I love you master~".

"I love you too, pet~," Dawkins said and gave Dante a kiss, taking in his brother's scent as they embraced.

Dante smiled and kissed him back more than the content to spend the rest of the day like this.


	13. Body Painting

Da Vinci had told her brothers she was going to let them paint on her body and that she'd be the pet to whoever she chose. She waited in her room, completely naked and waiting to see who'd enter first.

D1 was the first to show up and came knocking before he came in and said "hey Da Vinci~ I see I'm the first to show up~ how you want me to do this?~"

"I don't really care what you do, you can write slut or whatever. You can slap my ass and leave a handprint, my only request is don't draw a dick or something stupid. Other than that, do what you want~" Da Vinci said with her hands behind her head posing and letting D1 get a good look at her body.

D1 chuckled a bit and got a good long look of her body before he went to where she was keeping the paint and covered one hand with it and walking behind and slapped her ass with it "I think that'll be a nice way to start you off with~".

"Mm~ That's what I was hoping for~" Da Vinci said with a wink and a giggle, waiting to see what else he'd do.

D1 got both of his hands covered in paint now and from behind grabbed Da Vinci's huge breasts leaving handprints there as well.

Da Vinci was loving this, she moaned as he touched her and since it was up to each brother to show up and there was no time limit D1 could do this for as long as he wanted.

D1 kept going placing handprints on every curve of her body "In case it isn't obvious I'm making sure everyone who comes in here sees that I got a good feel of you~".

"Oh, I'm sure they'll feel jealous~ But if they wanted it bad enough, they'd have beat you here~," Da Vinci said with a giggle and moaned from D1's touch.

D1 chuckled at that and not too much longer he had handprints pretty much everywhere he thought would be sexy "I know we don't have a time limit per se but I'm calling it here~ I'll be sure to come back later to see what everyone else does~" D1 said after washing his hands and winked at her as he left.

Da Vinci just smirked and giggled at that, watching him leave and waited for the next brother to enter. "Hehe~ Well, looks D1 took care of all the fun parts~," Da Vinci said as she looked at herself in the mirror she set up.

DJ came knocking next and when he saw her with tons of handprints he smirked a bit "I see someone had fun before I got here~ let's see what should I do with a sexy thing like you?~"

"Hehe~ Just remember my only rule and do whatever you want~," Da Vinci said and gave her ass a shake for him.

DJ smiled and got to work writing all kinds of things all over her like slut, whore, bitch, and so on and unlike D1 he was using different colors for each one making it look like different people were writing each one.

"Hehe~ Might as well write free slap on my ass~ I'm wanting to go all out with this~" Da Vinci said with a giggle, loving what DJ was doing and figured she'd let him know what she would like here and there.

DJ nodded at that doing just that and wrote 'free to slap' on her back with an arrow pointing to her ass and he was taking her other suggestions to heart as well putting what she wanted where she wanted.

"Anything else you can think of doing?~" Da Vinci asked, wanting to see what he'd come up with.

"I've got an idea~," DJ said, he had saved a spot on her back and wrote 'cums hard from just pulling her tail' DJ had learned that a while ago one time they fucked and Da Vinci had acted so embarrassed and asked him not to say anything but Da Vinci had said he could do whatever he wanted here "I can wash that out if you think it's going too far Da Vinci," he said wanting to see if she was cool with it or not.

Da Vinci was blushing hard when she saw what he wrote and as embarrassing that was to her, she also loved the idea of others doing that and sent she was basically gonna let her body be everyone's to play with she let it slide. "Can't wait to see if someone tries that~" Da Vinci finally said, figuring she'd let at least one more brother enter and paint on her.

"Hehe~ well I'll see you around Da Vinci~ by the way, I thought I'd ask, are you going to walk around the house like that? or are you going to ask someone to leash you and walk around town? kind of the only things that make sense to me honestly" DJ said washing his hands and getting ready to leave.

"Yes~," Da Vinci said, she had every intention of doing both those things and maybe more. "Now, maybe I'll see if another comes in and I'll see who will be my owner~" Da Vinci said with a giggle.

DJ smiled at that and left without another word.

Da Vinci figured she'd wait for a few minutes and see if anyone else would show up.

Not even a minute passed by before Dawkins came knocking on the door and coming in "my my~ I see you've been having fun with our brothers~ let's see what to add to this work of art~".

"Hehe~ Alright, I take it Dante's busy?~" Da Vinci playfully teased, she had been encouraging the two to make things official but they insisted they were happy with how things were.

"Dante's busy with some clients right now, he's been planning this for weeks and assured me he'd be fine on his own but he was kicking himself pretty hard when you announced this~," Dawkins said as he started to walk around Da Vinci to look at every inch of her to get a better idea of what to add.

"That's fine~ I'm sure you two have been enjoying yourselves~," Da Vinci said as she let Dawkins do whatever he wanted.

Once Dawkins was behind Da Vinci his eyes locked onto what DJ left about her tail "Oh~ what's this?~ do you mind if I give that a try before I get started?~"

Da Vinci was blushing hard already and bit her lip, it was one of the most embarrassing kinks for her but she'd told DJ to go ahead. "Yeah~ Go ahead~," Da Vinci said knowing what was about to happen, as long as Dawkins gave it a good tug.

Dawkins smirked and grabbed her tail and yanked it as hard as he could wanting to see how hard he could get her to cum.

As soon as he did Da Vinci let out the loudest moan and shriek of ecstasy, cumming hard and her juices going all over the carpet protector she'd been using. Da Vinci just panted as she stood there in a daze feeling embarrassed even if a bit turned on at what just happened.

"Wow~," Dawkins said now rock hard from watching her cum her brains out from just pulling her tail "I'll have to keep that in mind if we ever have a bit of fun together Da Vinci~" he then went over to the paint to get ready having a good idea of what to add now.

"Maybe I'll borrow you from Dante someday soon~ How about you write 'lick here' for my cookie~ Actually I'm kind of regretting my one rule now~ I just thought it wouldn't look good~," Da Vinci said as she thought it over and thinking what to suggest he do.

Dawkins chuckled and said "I've got a better idea" he then got to work writing 'will open these legs for anyone with a dick' just above her crotch and had arrows pointing to her legs.

"Hehe~ Alright that will definitely be more fun~," Da Vinci said with a giggle, knowing she had quite the reputation when it came to her muses.

"Alright, I don't think much more can be added~," Dawkins said thinking things over "unless you've changed your mind and want me to put a few dicks on you~" he continued teasing her a bit.

"Nah~ I told everyone else not to and I did originally think it would just be too much but I really think there isn't much more to add~ Now, to decide whose pet I'll be~" Da Vinci said as she got to thinking about it.

"I'll let you think it over in peace Da Vinci~ see you soon~," Dawkins said washing his hands and leaving.

"Tell Dante I said 'hi'~," Da Vinci said as she waved goodbye to Dawkins, smiling as she thought which brother she wanted.

"I will~ have fun with whoever you decide to have as your master~ oh and it's not unheard of to have more than one pet so don't rule me out Da Vinci~," Dawkins said closing the door behind him.

"Alright, I won't~," Da Vinci said with a wink, before watching him leave.

After a while, D1 came back knocking on her door and came right on in "Hey Da Vinci just thought I'd check and see what everyone painted on you and I have to say you're looking good like that~".

"Hehe~ Thank you~ Shall we walk around the house before heading out and seeing who all wants a turn?~" Da Vinci said having decided to let D1 be her master this time around, sure he wasn't always the best brother to her but they did love each other.

"Sure thing sexy~ let's go~," D1 said not surprised Da Vinci wanted him to be her master. they had been fucking for as long as he could remember and he had always gone out his way to keep Da Vinci out of his and his brothers' troublemaking and to make sure she knew he was doing that.

Da Vinci walked out with D1 as he held her leash that she attached to the collar she was wearing. She swayed her hips as she walked, giving everyone a good look, and seeing who'd do what. She was letting everyone touch her body and slap her ass, moaning the entire time. She was feeling so turned on from feeling like the slut she was.

D1 smirked at seeing all this and gave his member a few strokes, he wasn't going to bother with putting on any clothes when they will leave the house since it was optional for the leash holder to wear anything and saw someone reaching for her tail and only then saw what was written on her back, he had known about that but was surprised someone else had since Da Vinci was so keen on keeping that quiet.

As soon as someone grabbed her tail, she knew what was about to happen and braced herself as she felt the familiar tug. Letting out an immodest moan as she threw her head back in ecstasy and covering the floor in her juices from the second orgasm she'd felt today. Sure it was embarrassing but she also loved it every time it happened and had all intentions on going all out today.

D1 just chuckled at that and walked her around the house for a bit longer making sure everyone got a chance to feel her up at least once before heading for the front door "ready to get fucked by complete strangers you slut?~"

"Mm~ More than anything~," Da Vinci said with a giggle as they walked outside, loving the fact D1 was gonna walk outside and not even bother wearing clothes.

D1 smiled and lead Da Vinci to the closest place he knew where he could find lots of guys to have fun with her, and that was the park.

Da Vinci along showing off everything she had as everyone made sure to feel her up and give her ass a good slap, she was already wanting to take as much dick as she could get away with and loving it as all attention was on her.

"Alright everyone line up~ this bitch is free so be sure to get in line for your turn fucking her~ oh and feel free to give her tail a good tug~ as you can see by the writing on her back she'll appreciate it~," D1 said to everyone there wanting to get to the main event.

Da Vinci got into doggy style position and in no time was already getting spitroasted and even giving guys handjobs while a few grabbed her tail as they thrust into her tight cookie and even her ass. She was moaning as her eyes rolled back into her head. She was taking cock after cock and cumming hard each time as she was getting covered and filled with cum.

D1 smiled and started jacking off as he watched and after a little bit he took a turn at her mouth and fucked her face.

Da Vinci licked around his shaft as another guy was thrusting hard into her pussy and slapping her ass. She wished knew the guy as he kept making sure to hit every sweet spot she had and even held her tail ready to give it a good tug. Da Vinci was at both of their wills and couldn't do anything but moan as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, not caring how many times she came already as she was forced to deepthroat D1.

In no time D1 was cumming down her throat moaning and he pulled out when he was sure she had swallowed every drop of his seed and got back to watching as another guy was quick to replace him.

Da Vinci came hard as the guy slammed his knot into her pulled her tail, in a complete daze from what just happened. The guy was quick to pull his knot out, seeming to have just gotten a bit too into it. After a few more Da Vinci gave the leash a tug to let D1 know she'd had enough for now.

"Alright guys clear out, I've got to get this bitch home," D1 said to everyone there and thankfully the guys began to clear out without a complaint.

Da Vinci was covered in cum, panting as she tried to catch her bearings while sitting on her knees. She'd had fun and loved the feeling of being covered in paint and cum, but she also knew she needed to stop and catch her breath. She slowly got up wanting to walk around and show how much of a cum dumpster she was before heading back.

D1 not being a mind reader decided to ask "hey Da Vinci, you want to go home, or do you want to walk around for a bit?"

"I think we'll walk around a bit before heading home if I can still walk after that," She said, wobbling a bit as she got to her feet. She felt like she was drunk as she walked carefully not wanting to fall over.

D1 took one of her arms and put it over his shoulder and held her up as they got to walking "careful Da Vinci" was all he said.

"Actually, I'm gonna swallow my pride and say let's head home~ I think I've had enough fun~," Da Vinci said as she realized just how dizzy she felt.

"Yeah I think that's for the best, you can barely walk," D1 said as he leads her home.

"I actually do feel like I'm about to pass out, maybe I let things go too far today. But, we'll see how I feel in the morning," Da Vinci said as D1 helped her walk home, not sure she even had the energy to take a shower.

"That's okay, you go ahead and rest your eyes, I'll get you home and cleaned before I lay you down in your bed," D1 said giving Da Vinci a nuzzle.

"You don't mind carrying me like this do you?" Da Vinci asked as she leaned on him and closed her eyes.

"Not at all~," D1 said and walked the rest of the way home in silence and walked Da Vinci to the closest bathroom.

Once inside, Da Vinci got in the tub and figured she'd let D1 scrub her clean. "I do appreciate all of this, I hope you don't mind sleeping in my room tonight, I really feel like having someone with me just to be on the safe side if that makes sense," Da Vinci said still half out of it from what had happened.

"Hehe~ alright I won't leave you by yourself you sexy little thing~," D1 said getting a rag and got it nice and soupy before he got to work scrubbing her clean.

"Hehe~ Alright, D1 love you~," Da Vinci said as he scrubbed her cleaned, it took a while but eventually her fur was starting to look as clean as was possible, the water had become pretty mucky as was to be expected.

"I love you too Da Vinci~," D1 said getting Da Vinci out and dried off while he let the water drained and it didn't surprise D1 at all that it looked like the tub needed cleaning after that bath "give me just a second to take care of this and we'll head to your room sexy~".

"Yeah, I'm sure Dylan would appreciate you cleaning the tub after that," Da Vinci said as she got out and dried herself off, sitting down as she waited for D1.

D1 got to work scrubbing down the tub and getting it cleaned and after a few minutes D1 was done "alright let's get you to bed~" D1 said picking Da Vinci up and carried her in his arms.

Da Vinci wrapped her arms around his neck and gave D1 a kiss, closing her eyes and smiling as D1 carried her.

D1 chuckled and got her to her room and laid her down in her bed and cuddled up to her "love you Da Vinci~ see you tomorrow~".

"Love you too~ Goodnight, handsome~," Da Vinci said and cuddled him, before slowly falling asleep.


	14. Fergus the whore

Fergus had texted Dolly to meet him at his place. Fergus and talked to Dylan over the phone not too long ago and Dylan had let it slip that he had put in his two-week notice at his job and it didn't take Fergus long to get it out of him that Dylan was going to be making more money soon off of Petshop then his job was paying him. This got Fergus curious. He asked a few more questions and before he knew it Fergus had set up an account on Petshop, he had listed himself as a switch and put some pictures of himself on there and so far the comments were looking promising.

Dolly had arrived at Fergus' house, wondering what he was talking about finding a new way to make money. She felt a bit worried, sure Fergus had come a long way since his days living on the street but she still worried he'd done something reckless.

Once Fergus heard Dolly knock on his door and opened it quickly and gave her a kiss "hey beautiful~ come on in~ I think you'll like what I have to show you~".

"As long as it isn't something too crazy," Dolly said and kissed Fergus back, wanting to hear him out before she drew conclusions.

Fergus chuckled a bit and lead her to the couch before he asked "so before I say anything I have to know, how much do you know about the Petshop app?"

"I might have heard of it, actually Dante mentioned using it the other day..." Dolly said wearily, not sure how she felt about where this was going.

"Right well it's basically a way to sell your body as a pet, pretty much legalized prostitution, it pays a lot, I mean just look at how much people are willing to pay for me," Fergus said handing her phone with all the comments on the pictures Fergus posted pulled up.

"Oh alright, let met see~ Wow, that's a lot of money. Listen I don't mind you doing this, under one condition," Dolly said as she looked at the comments. She was a bit relieved he hadn't done something illegal, but if he wanted to do this then she was going to get something for sharing him with random strangers.

"Sure Dolly, what is it?" Fergus asked glad that Dolly was on board.

"I'm your master, and I get half of the earnings. If I'm sharing you're sharing," Dolly said and placed a paw on his chest, looking him in the eyes.

Fergus smirked at her and said: "I was hoping you'd say that~ even with half the money they're offering I'll be able to pay my bills and feed myself~ so I'll be fine plus it'll be nice making money for you too~".

"Looks we're on the same page then~," Dolly said and pulled him close to her, giving him a deep kiss.

Fergus kissed her back as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

Dolly wrestled with his tongue a bit, just letting the world melt away as they embraced. She wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.

Fergus wrestled his tongue back and let the rest of the world melt away for him too. He wished they could just stay like this as well.

After a moment, Dolly broke the kiss to catch her breath and smiled. "I'd love to go further, but I should go ahead and set up an account," Dolly said with a giggle.

"Alright I'll keep my eyes peeled for your request to be my master~," Fergus said as he pulled up the app himself and quickly deleted the master requests he already has gotten from people he didn't even know.

Dolly made sure to set up her account, taking a good picture that looked sexy before sending Fergus a request. It wasn't long before she saw comments and requests from users begging to be her pet.

"I'm guessing 'Bossbitch99' is you?" Fergus said wanting to make absolutely sure that was her before he hit accept on the request he just got.

"Hehe~ Yeah, I thought you might get a good laugh out of that username~," Dolly said as she read through the comments on her profile. "I'm getting a lot of requests myself~ You should see all the comments I'm getting~," Dolly said and handed Fergus her phone.

Fergus hit accept on the request Dolly sent before taking her phone and reading through the comments "wow these guys are begging you to be their master and you've only just made this profile, it took me at least a couple hours before the comments started coming in~".

"A couple of them seem to be asking if I'm willing to post some nude photos just in case I want to be a pet as well~," Dolly said with a giggle, though she had no intention on giving them the time of day as she just felt like being Fergus' master.

"Can't say I blame them for trying~ but hopefully those kinds of requests will die down for both of us once they see we're set up with each other~," Fergus said giving Dolly a nuzzle.

"I'm sure they will~ Don't worry, I'd only do what you feel comfortable with~," Dolly told Fergus as she nuzzled him back.

Fergus chuckled at that and closed his eyes wanting to enjoy the moment in silence for a bit.

Dolly just wrapped her arms around Fergus, smiling as she enjoyed the silence. She felt she could trust Fergus and that was enough for her.

After a while, Fergus broke the silence and said "I guess I should follow Dylan's example and put in my two weeks notice with me boss at my soon to be old job, honestly I wish I could just quit on the spot tomorrow but oh well~".

"Yeah, you've really come a long way Ferg~ Please don't screw it up," Dolly said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I won't don't worry~ funny enough this won't be the first time I'll be prostitute, sure it'll be the first time I've done it legally but it's a lot safer like this" Fergus said nonchalantly.

"I can imagine~ I'm really proud that you've been working so hard trying to make an honest living, I'm sure it hasn't been easy but I love you and just glad you've worked so hard to change~," Dolly said and smiled, she knew all about the things he used to do and even got mixed up in it on occasion.

"Thanks, Dolly~ for the first time in my life I feel like I can keep my head above the water so to speak~ I can't thank you enough~," Fergus said laughing a bit.

"I'm glad, I nearly got myself in hot water around you a few times and a couple of times considered breaking ties with you back then," Dolly said and closed her eyes.

"I wouldn't have blamed you but I'm glad you didn't," Fergus said and decided to check the app "looks like no one is sending me requests to be my master now, seems like everyone is just DMing me and asking to set up an 'appointment'~".

"We can set up the first one whenever you're ready~," Dolly said and smiled as she wagged her tail.

"I think we can go ahead and do one now~ take my phone and pick a guy out while I go 'get dress'~" Fergus said handing her his phone while he went to find his leash and collar.

Dolly looked at each profile that seemed interested, making sure to select who she felt would be a good start. After some time she set up a client for Fergus, more than ready to go.

Fergus came back soon after she was done wearing nothing but the collar and leash "are we ready to go mistress?~"

"Of course, pet~ I can't wait to see you getting fucked~," Dolly said with a giggle as she took the leash, leading Fergus out the door as they got into character.

Fergus walked along to where ever Dolly was leading him with a smile on his face and showed off a bit to the onlookers they passed by.

Dolly was loving watching Fergus show off as they made their way to the park, giving his ass smack every now and then. "Come on you whore~ Give everyone a good look~," Dolly said as she started thinking of what to say to Fergus.

Fergus didn't even try to hide the fact that he was moaning every time Dolly smacked his ass and he was rock hard now and made full use of that as he kept posing for the audience and jacked himself off a bit.

"Come on give his ass a slap~ He loves that~" Dolly said and felt a bit turned on herself as they got to the canal to meet the client.

Fergus moans got even louder as people started slapping his ass as they went "where is this guy we're meeting anyways Dolly, Oh~".

"So looks like I'll be your first customer, cutie~" A black lab spoke smirking as he approached. Dolly let Fergus talk with him, feeling that would be best.

"Looks that way handsome~ so~ how would you like to fuck me?~" Fergus said giving the lab bedroom eyes.

"Doggy style, I'm sure you'll be fine with that~," The Lab said and licked his lips.

Fergus smirked and turned around and got on all four and gave his ass a shake for the lab "come and get it big boy~".

The Lab wasted no time mounting Fergus and thrusting into his tight tail hole hard as Dolly watched excitedly.

Fergus moaned loudly feeling a wave of pleasure with each thrust "Oh Dog~ I missed this~".

The Lab kept going as Dolly watched her boyfriend being fucked hard and moan with each thrust.

Fergus kept moaning and not too much longer he could already feel himself getting close.

The Lab was getting close as well, ready to pull out as his cock throbbed.

"OH FUCK~" Fergus screamed in ecstasy as he came HARD spilling his seed all over the ground.

The Lab pulled out of Fergus quickly, spraying his cum on Fergus' back. Panting, he gave Dolly a playful wink and she just smirked not really responding.

"That was nice~ hope to see you around again handsome~," Fergus said getting up.

"I'm sure we will~ I had fun but I got what I paid for~," The Lab said and waved at the two as he left.

Fergus waved him off and said "so mistress~ we heading home?~ or are you going to show me off like this for a bit?~"

"I feel like heading home~ Maybe next time pet~," Dolly said and began walking Fergus back to his house.

Fergus just smiled feeling good about this as they went back to his place.

Once they arrived, Dolly lead Fergus inside and took off the leash and collar. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up love~," Dolly said and gave Fergus a kiss.

Fergus chuckled and went to do just that by taking a shower.

Dolly waited for him to finish, taking off her clothes and laying on the couch. She got on her phone to look over the app and check out all the other things on it, it wasn't long before she ended up going down a rabbit hole and saw something very surprising. She checked out all the roles and noticed that each one had specific rules and conduct required. She decided to read over the master role and noticed all the rules were essentially what you'd expect, it talked about respecting your pet and if they believed you forced someone into this you'd be investigated. There was one interesting rule, the master could make their pet watch as they had fun with the client instead, and even if the master and pet were a couple the pet wasn't allowed to intervene if the master chooses to have fun with the client instead.

Before long Fergus was out of the shower and went over and cuddled up to Dolly "hey love~ what are you doing?~"

"So, I was reading some of the rules for being a master, and I'll just let you read them," Dolly said and handed her phone to him as she cuddled him back.

Fergus began reading and after a second he got to what had caught Dolly's eye "wait you're really allowed to fuck the client instead in front of me? even if we're together? I mean I guess it makes sense".

"Yep~ Don't worry, I won't do that to you unless you say you're fine with it before hand~," Dolly said and gave Fergus a kiss.

"Alright then~ but it would be kind of hot to see not going to lie~," Fergus said kissing her back and closing his eyes.

"I'll leave it up to you~," Dolly said and closed her eyes as well, not feeling the need to say much else.

Fergus nodded at that and drifted off to sleep.


	15. brother bonding

Dylan wanted to go talk with Dante, he was curious why Dante had been so private with what he was doing. He did wonder how much Dante made as well, not to mention it had been some time since the two had a private chat.

Dante was in his room relaxing after just getting home and cleaned up from taking care of another client. Dante had noticed that the guys he was with were acting a lot nicer after Dawkins was registered as his master. It was almost as if they were afraid to get on his bad side now.

"Hey, Dante. Can I come in?" Dylan asked and knocked on the door. He knew Dante was just trying to relax a bit and felt now was a good time to chat.

"Sure thing Dylan come on in," Dante said getting up from laying in his bed wearing nothing but that spiked collar he was known for.

Dylan entered and sat down next to Dante, not bothering with clothes himself. "How's it going, Dante?" Dylan said as he pulled his brother into a hug.

Dante hugged him back and said "it's going alright Dylan" Dante wanted to believe his older brother was just checking up on him but he knew Dylan better than that and continued with "is there something you want to know Dylan?"

"Just curious why did you keep this secret for so long? you know you don't have to hide stuff from us right?" Dylan said as he rubbed Dante's back.

"It's not that I was keeping it a secret, it's just I didn't feel like it was worth mentioning until Dawkins said we should let the family know," Dante said shrugging a bit.

"Ah, alright. Just curious, you know I've started using the app as well?" Dylan said, still curious how much money Dante made.

"Yeah I saw your profile on there, and I've seen the comments from when you started, you ended up with a nice starting rate, most people have to prove they're a good fuck before people are willing to pay that much" Dante said laughing a bit.

"That would make sense, I'm surprised myself. I actually stumbled across your account on accident, never saw how much you made though," Dylan said and laughed a bit. Dylan nuzzled Dante, Dylan always saw himself as pretty close to Dante and Dawkins but knew the two had been starting to get closer as time went on.

Dante nuzzled Dylan back and said: "Well keep in mind I've been on there for a long time now and have been increasing my rates over the years but I make about two thousand per guy".

"T-Two thousand?!" Dylan said in surprise as he processed that, the fact his brother made more than him was surprising granted Dante did say he was doing this for a long time.

"Yeah I know it's a lot of money," Dante said nervously "I have most of the money I've been making in a savings account with our bank though, and using the rest to help Dawkins with his inventing... even if he may not know that now that I think about it..."

"That's good, and how are you and Dawkins doing? I know you two aren't technically dating but you two have definitely gotten closer over the years," Dylan said, wondering how things were going for the two.

"It's been going good, ever since Dawkins registered as my master on Petshop we've been spending even more time together which I'm more than okay with" Dante said smiling "if I wanted to date someone in the first place I probably would have asked Dawkins out a long time ago, but honestly I don't want a boyfriend, I want a master" Dante was looking at the ceiling as now with a big goofy grin on his face.

"You two really are cute together, but I understand if you two are happy with things as they are. Hansel and I have been hanging out a lot more as well since he became my master," Dylan said with a chuckle and smiled as he hugged Dante tightly.

Dante hugged Dylan back and laughed a little "I bet Hansel's happy with that set up~ not only is he making money for every cock you take, but he also gets first dibs for your ass all the time now~".

"Yep, and I talked with Fergus about this yesterday and he was going to see if Dolly would be up for being his master~" Dylan added as he cuddled with Dante a bit, loving how things had been going.

"It may seem weird but I like that you and Fergus are not only on the app but pets as well, it feels nice having people that I've looked up to for so long become pets with me, and I'm not sure how to put it into words why," Dante said cuddling Dylan back and closing his eyes.

"I'm glad, Dante. You've seemed so happy with everything lately, that one incident was the first time I've seen you really upset in a long time," Dylan said and smiled closing his eyes as well.

"Yeah, I think the main reason I was so in the dumps was that I was feeling purposeless and when I found Petshop that changed big time," Dante said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can find other things to enjoy but I'm glad you're happy with things right now. If you ever need anything you know where to find me," Dylan said and rested his head on Dante's chest.

"Thanks, Dylan I'll keep that in mind," Dante said wanting to just enjoy the moment.

Dylan let himself enjoy the moment as well, not feeling a need to say anything else as they stayed in each other's embrace.


	16. Getting a Thicc New Pet

Roxy had come over to the Dalmatian house and was looking to talk with Dylan to see about becoming Hansel's pet as well. She knocked on the door and waited to be let in as she could hear the commotion of some of the younger siblings playing.

Dylan came to answer the door forgetting to put some shorts on in case it was someone he didn't know too well and was just naked as he opened up the door and said "hey Roxy it's been a bit come on in".

"Hey, Dylan~ It really has~ It's a bit hot, you don't mind if I take off these clothes do you?~" Roxy said and knew the answer but just figured she'd ask first. She did want to hang out with Dylan a bit before she would say anything.

"Sure thing Roxy, just consider my house a 'clothing optional' zone whenever you're over~," Dylan said giving Roxy the option since everyone including Dylan treated it like that.

"I do have something I want to ask about~ But, I'd love to hang out with you a bit as well~," Roxy said as she took her clothes off and let Dylan get a good look at all she had.

"Hehe~ alright Roxy~ we can do that~," Dylan said giving Roxy's ass a slap before leading her to the living room.

Roxy let out a moan as he did and followed along, checking Dylan out as they walked. It wasn't long before they were at Dylan's room.

"So~ what do you want to do before you ask me what's on your mind?~ because I've got a few ideas~" Dylan said looking at her every curve as he let her in his room.

"Oh~ I'd love to hear them~," Roxy said as she enters and gave Dylan a kiss, swaying her hip and shaking her ass as she walked.

Dylan had his eyes glued to her every motion and licked his lips a bit before "well I was thinking I could fuck your brains out~ preferably while I have you on a leash where everyone can see~".

"That sounds fun~ I'm ready when you are~," Roxy said as she bent over and let Dylan get a good view of her ass, pretending to pick something up.

A part of Dylan wanted to just fuck her then and there but he really wanted to fuck Roxy out in public so he gave her ass a smack and went looking for the leash and collar he keeps around for when Hansel comes over "I know you're eager for it slut but trust me, you want to wait until we have an audience~".

"Let's go and I'll go ahead and say what I want to talk with you about as we walk~ I want to ask you if Hansel would be interested in having me as a pet as well~," Roxy said as she put a collar on, loving this already as she waited for Dylan to lead her out.

Dylan smirked at that as they went outside. He didn't bother putting anything on since he didn't have to and said "well I'm sure he'd love to but that's really up to him, I guess we can swing by his place when we're done in the park if you want~".

"Sure~ Shall we get going?~" Roxy said and rubbed up against Dylan before they got to walking.

"yup~ let's go~," Dylan said slapping her ass as they started walking.

Roxy moaned at that and strutted with her hands on her hips, making sure everyone could see this and let anyone passing by slap her ass.

Dylan had his eyes on her the whole time they walked to the park and it didn't take him long to get fully erect watching this.

"Go ahead and feel me up~," Roxy said to the crowd and put her hands on her head as a lot of her audience took her up on that. Roxy was moaning as they touched her, loving this more than anything.

Once they were in a good spot for everyone at the park could watch Dylan stopped walking and decided to wait for Roxy to have her fun first before they got down to business and just jacked himself off slowly as he watched.

"Alright, Dyl~ Let's give them a show~," Roxy said and pent down giving her ass a shake as she placed her hand on the nearby fountain for balance.

Dylan needed no more of an invitation and got behind her and thrusted into her tight walls as everyone there watched and recorded them.

Roxy moaned as he got to work and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, a wave of pleasure went through her with each thrust as she felt Dylan's cock forcing itself deeper into her tight cunt.

Dylan went faster and harder not holding back at all and took one hand and grabbed one of her huge breasts and smacked her ass with the other.

Roxy was moaning louder as he did everything she wanted without her asking and would hit her sweet spot on occasion causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy. She began pushing back on him to take as much as she could and love the fact the audience were jacking themselves off at the show they were getting.

Dylan kept going as fast as he could and soon felt himself getting close and briefly considered knotting her here and now but thought better of it knowing that would have to be something they talked about beforehand and got ready to pull out.

Roxy was getting close as well, moaning from the pleasure and not having a care in the world.

Dylan gave Roxy and few more thrusts before pulling out and cumming on the ground "Oh Dog~".

Roxy let out a loud moan as she felt herself cum and got her juices all over the ground.

Dylan was panting hard and took a moment to let them both catch their breaths and said "alright~ let's head to Hansel's place~".

Roxy could only nod at that, her mind in a daze from all the excitement and gave Dylan a kiss. She began making her way to Hansel's place, Dylan behind her, and getting the best view of her anyone could ask for.

Dylan had his eyes glued to her as they went already hard again but he tried to ignore it this time as they came upon Hansel's house.

Roxy got Hansel's house and knocked on the door, she'd be more than happy to let Dylan have another go if he asked, but right now they had agreed to talk with Hansel.

Hansel was quick to answer the door and when he saw them both naked and Roxy leashed up he said "my my~ why don't you two come in?~"

"Hehe~ thanks master~ Roxy here has something she wants to ask you," Dylan said as they went inside.

"Yes~ I would like to be your pet on the Petshop app as well~," Roxy said as she entered the house, wanting to get to the chase.

"Hhmm well I'd love to have nice and thicc girl such as yourself as my pet~ what's your username and I'll go ahead and send the request~," Hansel said taking out his phone and pulling up the app.

"Alright, and I'll accept when I get home~ My username is 'Thiccslut01'~," Roxy said and giggled, feeling a bit excited about this.

"Alright I sent it, my username is 'HuskyPimp64'" Hansel said making sure she knew which request to accept and looked her over with lust in his eyes.

"Mm~ Alright, I look forward to being your pet~," Roxy said, loving the look Hansel was giving her. She was tempted to suggest a threesome but figured Hansel would have other plans.

"Same here sexy~, in fact, I say we celebrate~," Hansel said and started to get undressed.

"Hehe~ I'm down for that~," Dylan said liking where this is going.

"Oh, I'm all for it~," Roxy said as they got inside, thinking about what to do. "How about one of you take my pussy and the other takes my ass?~ Oh and don't worry about knotting me~" Roxy went ahead and told them as she waited for them to get in position.

"You can go ahead and have her pussy master~ I just had fun with it on the way here~," Dylan said as he got ready to take her ass.

"Don't mind if I do~" Hansel said lining himself up with her pussy.

Roxy moaned as she felt them both enter her, shivers went down her spine as she waited for this to start. She was ready to be fucked hard by both of them as they held her in their arms.

They both got started thrusting getting as deep as they could before they would get faster, and really let her have it.

Roxy was moaning loudly already, looking up towards the ceiling and closing her eyes as they had their way with her. Feeling both of them stretch out her tight holes felt like she was living out one of her wet dreams.

Dylan and Hansel started getting faster and faster as they went not holding back at all and really give her a hammering.

Roxy was starting to feel close again already, each thrust making her moan in ecstasy as she felt the two pushing each other deeper as each thrust made her ass jiggle and her boobs bounce.

Dylan and Hansel felt themselves getting close as well and gave Roxy a few more good thrusts each before they both slammed down and knotted her and filling her up with their seed.

Roxy moaned with pleasure as she came, panting with her mind in a daze and loving having two massive cocks stuck inside her.

Dylan and Hansel were panting as well as they came down from their highs and cuddled up to Roxy as they waited for their knots to deflate.

Roxy cuddled them back and smiled, panting as well. "I say we make this a regular thing~" Roxy finally said as she closed her eyes.

"Oh I would love that~," Hansel said closing his eyes as well.

"Looks like it's unanimous~ can't wait to do this again with you two~," Dylan said closing his eyes before a thought came to mind "hey Hansel~ do you mind getting me home on a leash? I just want us you to have a chance to walk both your pets at the same time~"

"Sure thing Dylan~ that sounds like fun~," Hansel said grabbing both Dylan and Roxy's asses.

"Mm~ I would love that~ Let's go~," Roxy said as she moaned from Hansel feeling her up.

Dylan and Hansel got up pulling themselves out of Roxy when they could and Hansel quickly got dressed went to find his spare collar and handed it to Dylan who put it on right away and leashed him up "alright my pets~ let's get you both home~" Hansel said giving both their asses a slap once he had the door open.

Roxy let out a moan when he slapped her ass as she walked with Dylan, loving every second of the day.

Dylan moaned as well and smiled as they walked but then he thought of something "Hey Roxy are we dropping you off at your place? the clothes you had on are still at my place, I can always drop them off later if you want" Dylan said wanting to know what she wanted to do.

"Let's go back to your place, I had my phone with me," Roxy said as they walked back to the Dalmatian house.

Dylan nodded at that and got to showing off for the onlookers they passed by loving this a lot and Hansel smiled watching them have fun.

Roxy was showing off as well, not having an ounce of shame as she walked. Soon enough they got to the Dalmatian house, not wanting to take the more scenic route.

Dylan unlocked the door with the key his family keeps hidden outside and they walked in.

"I had a lot of fun today~ But, I think it's time to make my way home~," Roxy said as she checked her phone to accept Hansel's request.

"Alright then~ I'll see you in a few days and we'll see about getting you set up with your first client Roxy~," Hansel said as him and Dylan watched her get dressed and leave.

Roxy gave both of them a kiss as she finished getting dressed, waving goodbye as she left. She felt excited about what was about to happen and knew it wouldn't be long before she got her first client.


	17. Heartbreaker

DJ was going to Da Vinci, he was more than a bit disappointed she didn't choose him as he knocked and was let in by Da Vinci. "Hey, DJ. Something wrong?" Da Vinci asked, noticing his expression as she hugged him.

"Why'd you pick him over me? I thought you said you preferred me to him..." DJ said with a sigh, feeling a bit hurt.

"I never said that DJ, I said you are better in an emotional aspect than D1. I love you both, but I was in the mood to go all out and he's good at that," Da Vinci stated trying to think of how to say this to him.

D1 was walking by and saw DJ go into Da Vinci's room and decided to hang out and eavesdrop and listened for a bit behind the door that hadn't been fully closed and at that point had accidentally bumped into the door and it moved with a loud creak.

"It's just we've been..." DJ started to say before hearing the creek and looking to the door.

"Who's there? How much did you hear?" Da Vinci said, the look on her face showing she was trying to be patient.

"Shit" D1 muttered to himself before he walked in "sorry it's just I overheard you guys talking about me and couldn't help being curious," D1 said chuckling nervously placing his hand behind his head.

"DJ is a bit upset I had you be my master over him, that's all," Da Vinci said, just wanting to say what was wrong and let D1 and DJ talk it out.

"We've been getting closer for months, and he's... Well, I just don't why you'd choose him for that over me," DJ said with a huff and looking away from the two.

"DJ, both you and him are great guys but I don't see why this is such a big deal. I've done things with other guys before and it never bothered you," Da Vinci said and started to get annoyed with how DJ was acting.

"DJ is this because you think I'll take things too far or hurt her somehow?" D1 said with tone of voice that said 'I'm doing everything in my power not to yell this at you' and continued with "because I'll have you know I care about her just as much if not more than you do and would _never_ do that".

DJ took a deep breath realizing he was getting too riled up over this. As soon as he heard the second part he felt a real sting and tried to ignore it even if he looked a bit sad for a moment. "I just really do care about Da Vinci and we've been getting close these past few months and I just... Don't know what I want right now..." DJ said trying to calm himself down.

"DJ, I'm not replacing you with him and you have to understand I see you both as good in different ways. Just because I spend time with D1 doesn't change anything, it's the same as me spending time with you. I know there were times that D1 wanted to do something with me but I went with you instead," Da Vinci said and noted that there might be more to this than what DJ was saying.

D1 noticed that DJ seemed a bit upset when he said he cared about Da Vinci more then he did and thought he'd ask "DJ do you have a crush on Da Vinci?"

"I... Uh... Well..." DJ said and seemed to take his time answering that question.

"DJ, if that's the case... I'm sorry, I'm just not sure I want a boyfriend... I'm content with things as they are," Da Vinci said softly, trying to keep from making DJ more upset.

"I know..." DJ said with a dejected sigh, not really sure what to say to that.

"Geez... I think I'll just see myself out" D1 said feeling a bit hurt at what Da Vinci said himself.

Da Vinci sighed and just nodded at that, as DJ just walked towards the door in silence.

D1 left with DJ thinking things over _maybe I should see if Destiny is interested_ he thought to himself as he walked away.


	18. Calling Her Out and New Found Discoveries

Da Vinci was looking for Dolly, if anyone could help she felt it would be Dolly. It wasn't hard to tell her brothers were upset with what she had said, but she wasn't sure what she could say to them.

Dolly was in her room relaxing after getting home from walking Fergus on a leash for a while and taking care of a few clients.

"Dolly, I really need some advice if you aren't too busy..." Da Vinci said and knocked on the door with a sigh.

"Come on in Da Vinci, I'll be happy to help with whatever it is you need," Dolly said once she opened the door for her sister.

"I'll just get straight to it, I'm having boy problems... DJ came to my room upset and D1 came in to see what was going on. The three of us nearly got in a fight, DJ said he had a crush on me... I told him I didn't want a boyfriend and liked things as they were... And I ended upsetting both of them when I said that..." Da Vinci explained as she flopped in a nearby chair with a groan waiting to see what Dolly had to say.

Dolly thought for a second before she said: "I'll need to know a bit more about what's been going on, how long have you been spending quality time and _quality time_ with the two of them?"

"A few months... It's just I love them both and they're both great in different ways... I also spend time with Dawkins, but he has Dante... Anyway, I just can't choose between them..." Da Vinci said with a sigh as she tried to figure out her own feelings.

Dolly came up to her sister and pulled her into a hug "Da Vinci I understand you having feelings for both DJ and D1 but a part of you had to have known that if you left things as they were it was just going to hurt all of you in the end" Dolly was stroking Da Vinci's back at this point and gave Da Vinci a second to let that sink in before she continued with "but I think I know a way for you that you don't have to choose between DJ and D1, assuming they'll be cool with sharing that is".

"I guess I was just trying to delay the inevitable, I messed with both of their feelings like they meant nothing to me... I can't believe I treated my brothers like my playthings... I was just being a dumb slut," Da Vinci said and groaned, screaming into her paws. "Sharing? What do you mean?" Da Vinci asked, still mentally kicking herself from the realization she just had.

"Da Vinci, tell me something, what do you know of polyamory?" Dolly asked smiling down at her sister.

"I might have? But, I owe them a massive apology beforehand...." Da Vinci said as she thought it over. "Polyamory means multiple relationships, right?" Da Vinci asked.

"I say you do and more or less Da Vinci the key part is that you ask for both of their consent going into it and that they could be with each other too if they wanted," Dolly said still stroking Da Vinci's back.

"That makes some sense, I'll try to find them both and apologize... If it goes well enough, I'll suggest it at least..." Da Vinci said and hugged Dolly. "Thank you, Dolly. I really should've been treating them better, they've been nothing but wonderful to me and I treated them like shit... And didn't give it a second thought..." Da Vinci said as the guilt really started hitting her.

"Try not to beat yourself up too much Da Vinci, we all make mistakes when we're blinded by love," Dolly said with a laugh "you better get going, the sooner you go apologize the better".

"I'll go find them... And hopefully I can salvage things..." Da Vinci said and stood up, feeling a bit better after this talk but knew she'd need to deal with this as soon as she could.

"Good luck sis you'll need it," Dolly said waving her off. Meanwhile, D1 was in the living room watching TV trying to not think about what Da Vinci had said.

As Da Vinci went to find the two, and mentally prepared herself, DJ went to the living room as well. He didn't say anything to D1 but did feel he should apologize to him. In the end, he felt played, not by just anyone but by his own sister. "D1, I'm sorry about yesterday..." DJ offered as he stared at the TV, not really sure there was much else he could say.

"I'm sorry too bro" D1 told him not sure what else to say at this point. He was having very similar thoughts to DJ at the moment and wasn't sure about anything anymore.

DJ nodded and stayed silent, the sound from the TV is all that filled the room. Da Vinci heard the sound of the TV in the living room and headed that way, as DJ looked over to D1. "Guess this is what they mean when they say love hurts..." DJ said breaking the silence with a sigh.

"Sure does feel like it... at least we have each other" D1 said turning to look at DJ.

"Yeah... We don't need her if she wants to treat us like that..." DJ said and inched closer to D1, not really thinking about it.

"Yeah I agree one hundred percent," D1 said inching closer to DJ as well and without thinking about it placed a hand on his leg.

"I've never wanted to do this before... But here it goes..." DJ said as he pulled D1 into a deep kiss. Stroking D1's fur with one paw, and caressing his neck in the other.

D1 closed his eyes and kissed DJ back and wrapped his arms around his brother letting the world and all his worries drift away as he enjoyed this.

DJ began wrestling D1's tongue as they embraced, feeling as if the world disappear. As they continued the kiss and seemed to not have a care in the world, Da Vinci walked, and upon seeing what the two were doing was chocked and blushing hard. She still wanted to talk to them, but this scene was something she didn't expect at all.

D1 wrestled DJ's tongue back not paying attention the world around him and after a few long minutes, he pulled away needing air and said "wasn't expecting that but I can't say I didn't like it~ so what do you say we take thi- Da Vinci!" he interrupted when he spotted Da Vinci in the corner of his eye.

"Alright, I wasn't expecting that but I have something need to say to both of you..." Da Vinci said as she awkwardly stood there still blushing a bit, having liked what she saw.

"Da Vinci... Just go ahead..." DJ said and took a deep breath, not really sure he wanted to talk with her.

D1 took a deep breath as well and stayed silent, he was going to at least hear her out but he really just wanted to take DJ somewhere private already.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday and for playing with both of your feelings like they didn't matter... I really do love you both, but I treated you horribly and wish I could take it back... I should have taken this more seriously and that's on me..." Da Vinci said as with a sigh, not really expecting them to forgive her just yet. DJ looked over at Da Vinci and then back at D1, feeling conflicted about what he wanted right now.

"I forgive you Da Vinci but uh... as you can see me and DJ were kind of in the middle of hooking up," D1 said taking DJ's hand and holding it very obviously, he still had feelings for Da Vinci but he wanted to make a point.

"Yeah, I noticed... Which brings me to the next thing... I want to offer, if you feel up to it, that the three of us date each other... I know it's awkward bringing this up now and all that, but I'll leave the option open..." Da Vinci said and scratched the back of her head feeling a bit awkward when she said it.

"I forgive you too, Da Vinci... But, I'm not sure... I guess we'll talk about it..." DJ said as he held D1's hand, wanting to go with D1 a bit more.

"Yeah DJ and I will talk about it and get back to you Da Vinci, as for right now DJ and I want to get to know each other a bit better if you know what I mean," D1 said not against the idea but wanted to wait until he knew DJ was down for it before he said one thing or another.

"Um... Have fun you two..." Da Vinci said and sat in the nearby recliner not saying anymore. DJ got up and pulled D1 with him as they looked to find somewhere private.

"Let's head to your room DJ, D2 and D3 might be in mine," D1 said as they walked.

"That sounds good~ I have to admit, I didn't see this coming at all~," DJ said as they got to his room, wondering how this was going to go.

"Me neither~ while I've been looking to hook up with someone for a while I never thought it would be you DJ but I'm not complaining~," D1 said laughing a bit "so are you cool with being the bottom here?~"

"To be honest, I'm not sure~ I guess I'll try it out~," DJ said and felt a little unsure but figured he'd try it and see. Entering the room, DJ went over to his bed and got himself in position.

D1 wasted no time mounting DJ and said "I'll be sure to go easy on you since this is your first time~" and with that D1 started to slowing push his way into DJ's ass.

"Thanks, D1~," DJ said and felt D1's cock enter him, he let out a moan as D1 started thrusting, warming up to it surprisingly quickly.

D1 smirked and kept thrusting going slowly at first and picked up speed when he thought DJ could handle it.

DJ's moans began to get louder as D1 thrusted faster, getting used to the feeling of D1's cock as it throbbed in his tight ass.

Soon enough D1 was going as fast as he could going all out on DJ and gave his ass a smack "take it you dirty bitch~" D1 said seeing if DJ would like that kind of dirty talk.

DJ's moans started getting louder and louder as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Oh Dog~ Give it to me~" DJ got out as he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"Oh Dog~ I'm getting close bitch~ if you want this knot you better start begging for it," D1 said as he kept going not holding back at all at this point.

"Oh please~ I need to feel that knot in me~" DJ let out as felt himself getting close as well, and after a few more thrusts he howled as he came hard.

D1 gave DJ a few more good thrusts and slammed down knotting him and filling DJ's ass up with his seed "Dog~ your ass feels so good wrapped around my cock~ and you took it so easily~ like your ass was made to be fucked~" D1 said as he cuddled up to DJ.

"That was something else~ I could get used to it~," DJ said as he cuddled D1 back.

"I'm glad you can~ so does this mean we're boyfriends now?" D1 asked just wanting to know for sure.

"I don't see why not~ Though, how do you feel about Da Vinci? She seemed genuine, think we should give her a second chance?" DJ asked, wanting D1's opinion.

"Yeah she seemed like she meant what she said, I'm willing to give her a second chance if you are," D1 said giving DJ a nuzzle.

"Same here, we'll talk with her later~ I feel like she learned her lesson here," DJ said and nuzzled D1 back.

"Hehe~ alright~ for now though, I want to take a nap with my new boyfriend~," D1 said closing his eyes.

"Same here~," DJ said with a laugh and closed his eyes as well, smiling as he slowly fell asleep in D1's embrace.

D1 wasn't far behind him and fell asleep as well dreaming of DJ.


	19. stuck at the concert

Dallas had just got back from a photoshoot, it was a normal day for her, and she went to the kitchen wanting to get something to eat. Of course, she always had to watch what she ate, as modeling agencies took that very seriously.

D3 came into the kitchen looking for a quick meal and saw Dallas "hey love, I see you got back early today, how did it go?" he asked as he looked through the fridge.

"It went pretty well, those girls are a bit catty though... They kind of got it out of me that I was dating and all that... Some people never grow up... They started making jokes about how long it would last..." Dallas said with a sigh as she finally found something.

"Don't mind those bitches Dallas, they're just jealous" D3 said giving Dallas a nuzzle and found something as well.

"I know~ They wish they could have someone like you~," Dallas said and nuzzled him back, smiling as she took a seat.

D3 smiled at that and took a seat next to her and asked "so you want to go somewhere after we eat?"

"We can if you want, I do want to spend time with you," Dallas said and wondered what he had in mind.

"Well, there's going to be a concert at the park later if you're interested," D3 said as they ate.

"That sounds fun, I would love to~," Dallas said as she leaned against him as she continued to eat. "How was your day, D3? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Dallas asked, wanting to catch up on anything she missed.

"Well D1 came into our room not too long ago and told D2 and I that he hooked up with DJ of all dogs," D3 said still trying to wrap his head around how that happened.

"How'd he go from Destiny and Da Vinci to DJ? I didn't think he liked guys that way either..." Dallas said as she scratched her head, visibly confused and wondering if she heard that right.

"Yeah I'm just as confused as you are Dallas, what's more, is that he said something about Da Vinci offering a polyamorous relationship between the three of them so there's that" D3 said just letting Dallas know everything he knew about what was going on there.

"I hope they'll be happy together..." Dallas said, a bit unsure but did want her three siblings to be happy. "I have no problem with whatever they do, but this just feels like it came out of nowhere," Dallas said as she finished eating.

"Yeah a bit but if they're happy then I guess it doesn't matter," D3 said finishing up his food as well.

"Anything else on your mind?" Dallas asked as she stood up, thinking of going to the living room and relaxing for a bit.

"Hhmm well, do you know what's going on with D2 Deja Vu and Deepak?" D3 asked more than a little confused "like are they doing that polyamorous relationship thing too? I know D2 and Deepak hooked up but D2 seems to still be fucking Deja Vu? I've tried talking to them about it but none of them have given me a straight answer" he continued following her.

"My understanding is, D2 went to Deepak for advice and things escalated as you know. Then, Deepak basically gave him permission to continue with Deja Vu, and as far as I know, those two aren't official at the moment," Dallas explained as she tried to remember how Deja Vu explained it to her.

"Alright, that makes sense I guess, not sure why the three of them felt the need to dodge the question with me," D3 said sitting down and grabbed the remote to the TV and began channel surfing.

"I'm not sure either, I can't think of a reason the three wouldn't be keen on talking with you about it," Dallas said, as she laid on the couch with one of his arms wrapped around her.

D3 just shrugged and watched TV in silence for a while until it was time for them to go to the concert.

"Looks like it's almost time to go~ We should get ready~," Dallas said as she got up and stretched, she was pretty much ready to go as she was already dressed but did think of putting on some makeup.

"Alright I'll head to my room and throw something on quickly," D3 said naked as can be.

Dallas nodded at that and made her way to her room, she didn't take to long just made sure she looked nice and felt her jeans and tank top would be fine, though did grab a dress shirt as she felt it made the outfit cuter. After a bit, she went to the front door and waited for D3.

D3 went to his room and to quickly get dressed but he saw his leash and collar next to his bed and he decided to just wearing that to the concert and be Dallas' pet for the night and met up with Dallas at the door and handed her his leash before he said: "I was going to get dressed but I had a better idea~ I'll be your pet for tonight love~ let's go~".

"Hehe~ That works for me~," Dallas said with a giggle as they walked outside and made their way to the concert. "This'll be a fun date, I already know~," Dallas said and gave D3 a nuzzle, all smiles as they walked.

D3 nuzzled her back and said: "you can say that again~ although with me being a pet for this, people will probably be at least a little touchy with me now that I think about it".

"Welp, that's on you~ And you can't say anything, no matter who they are~ If a guy slaps your ass you'll just have to deal with it~" Dallas teased and giggled as she hugged him.

"Hehe~ yes mistress~," D3 said hugging her back. He couldn't be mad at that, this was pretty much his own fault really.

"Good boy~ And if you behave tonight, I might let you have a cookie~" Dallas whispered in his ear she rubbed his belly. She let out a giggle at that, approaching the park all smiles.

D3 chuckled at that as they walked noticing there was already more than a few eyes on him.

"Go ahead give his ass slap~ He loves it~," Dallas said as they walked, unable to resist being a bit playful with this. Dallas gave his ass a good slap for the crowd herself as they walked. She wasn't trying to annoy D3 this time, just figured if he was her pet she'd have a little fun with it.

As people slapped his ass one after another he was clearly trying not to moan but he couldn't stop himself from getting erect. He didn't want to admit to himself that he actually was enjoying this but he very much was.

"The rocket's off limits though, that's for someone very special to him~," Dallas told the crowd as she playfully stroked his shaft, she was tempted to give the crowd a show right there as they got closer to where the concert was gonna be.

D3 let out a very loud moan as she stroked his member not being afraid to show that he was enjoying that.

"What do you say we give them a show and I let you take relieve some stress?~" Dallas said as she began rubbing his knot, smirking as she got excited at the thought of D3 fucking her in the middle of the crowd.

"Oooh~ I'd love to mistress," D3 said sounding desperate to fuck her right here and now.

"That's what I like to hear~," Dallas said as she pulled down her jeans and panties, shaking her ass for him as she put both hands against the spreading her legs as far as she could with jeans around her ankles. She gave her ass a slap as the crowd got to see all she had and it was making her wetter with anticipation.

D3 wasted no time getting behind her and pushing his way into her cookie while the crowd watched and started recording them and he got to thrusting.

Dallas was moaning in no time as she felt D3's cock enter her tight pussy. She felt trembles through her body with each thrust as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

D3 was going as fast as he could and grabbed her hips for leverage and really gave her a pounding now.

Dallas was moaning loud as he was hitting every spot he could find. Waves of pleasure went through her as D3 fucked her brains out.

D3 felt himself getting close and got ready to pull out not wanting to be knotted to Dallas throughout the whole concert.

Dallas was getting close as well, and as much as she wanted it she felt it best he pull out this time. "Oh dog~ You're amazing~" Dallas let out as she felt herself cum and her juices go everywhere as she howled in ecstasy.

D3 kept going and just before he was about to pull out someone in the audience slapped his ass and made him jump a bit which made him push forwards accidentally knotting her and filling her up with his seed.

Dallas was panting for a bit and realized D3 hadn't pulled out as she came down from her high.

"Fuck, sorry Dallas some asshole thought it would be a good idea to slap my ass right as I was about to pull out," D3 said cursing under his breath.

"It's alright, we'll just deal with it I guess," Dallas said, though she didn't sound very annoyed by him knotting her. In truth, she had no problem with this but was a little annoyed she had to stay like this for a bit.

D3 nodded at that and got ready to wait this out as he noticed that it looked like the concert was about to start.

"Not how I intended to spend our first date, but it was still fun~," Dallas said, trying to cheer D3 up a little.

"Hehe~ yeah~ I'm glad I decided to come here as your pet~ I could get used to you walking me around on a leash~," D3 said as he gave her a nuzzle as they watched the band play.

"I wouldn't mind it~ Also, if you want me as your pet just ask first next time~," Dallas said and decided to tease him a bit and giggled.

"Alright~ I'll keep that in mind and not pull some convoluted scheme to trick you into it~," D3 said laughing a bit "by the way we should check out that abandoned factory again some time".

"I might be willing to~ As long as you three are good boys this time~," Dallas said and nuzzled D3, smiling as she stared at him dreamily.

"We will be don't worry~," D3 said nuzzling her back and smiled at her.

"I think you three learned your lesson~ And it would definitely be a bit different this time~," Dallas said and closed her eyes.

D3 closed his eyes as well not having anything to add to that and listened to the music for a while, people were still slapping his ass and feeling him up but he tried to ignore it and just focus on Dallas.

Dallas just enjoyed the looks she was getting, it looked some like guys were tempted to slap her ass but didn't want to risk it with D3 there. Dallas finally managed to kick off her jeans and panties and put a foot on them so they wouldn't get stolen. If she was going to be stuck there, she figured she be as comfortable as she could.

Hours later the concert was coming to a close and as much as D3 didn't want to admit it the constant hands on him kept him hard the whole time they were there and finally, the crowd started to leave.

"Have you gone down enough to pull out easily?" Dallas asked, noticing he still wasn't pulling himself out and was a bit concerned. Her body was starting to cramp up from staying in the same position for too long.

"Let me see," D3 said and pulled back a bit and he managed to pull himself out "oh thank Dog for a second there I thought I'd never be able to pull out of you".

"Yeah, don't get me wrong~ I love you in me, but we gotta go home sometime~," Dallas said and picked up her discarded clothes. "I won't even worry about getting my pants back on~," Dallas said, not caring about clothes if she didn't have to.

"Hehe~ alright let's go~' D3 said turning to walk home smiling.

Dallas smiled at that, and walked back home and loved all the looks she was getting. She had done nude photoshoots before, and it was nice having strangers eyeing her up.

D3 was showing off a bit for the people looking their way really enjoying this.

It wasn't too much longer before they got home, Dallas opened the door and led D3 inside. "That went pretty well all things considered~," Dallas said with a giggle.

"Yup~ I'm going to lay down on the couch for a while if you want to cuddle with me Dallas~," D3 said taking off the collar when they got inside and went to the living room to do just that.

"Oh, I'd love to~," Dallas said as she took off the rest of her clothes and threw them in a bin before joining D3.

D3 cuddled up to Dallas and closed his eyes and said "I love you Dallas~ we need to do stuff like that more often~ minus the part where we're stuck together for hours because people keep turning me on by feeling me up none stop of course".

Dallas giggled at that as she cuddled him and smiled. "Love you too, D3~ I agree, can't wait to see what our next date is~," Dallas said and closed her eyes, resting her head on D3's chest.

D3 wrapped his arms around Dallas and soon enough he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Dallas wasn't far behind D3 and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	20. Quartet?

Destiny was feeling a little upset after she heard about D1, she knew he would be with Da Vinci sometimes but had no idea he even likes guys much less would get with DJ.

D1 was in his room after spending some time with DJ, they had talked some more and they had made up their minds about how they were going to handle Da Vinci but they decided to wait until tomorrow to do it.

Destiny went to talk with D1, she wasn't really sure what to say but figured they should talk. "D1, you have a minute?" Destiny asked to get his attention.

"Sure thing Destiny come on in," D1 said through the door, the Dimitris never locked their door even when they were fucking someone in there and the family knew it very well.

"So, I hear you got with DJ," Destiny said as she entered, trying not to let him hear the heartbreak in her voice. She was happy for him but she felt a little disappointed things took the turn they did.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Destiny I really am," D1 said laughing nervously "if I was given a little more time to myself things might be very different right now".

"It's alright, still a little surprising. How did you go from me and Da Vinci to DJ, if I may ask?~" Destiny said and tried to tease him a little to lighten the mood.

"You can thank Da Vinci for that" D1 said sitting up straight to tell her this "long story short Da Vinci told me and DJ she wasn't interested in having a boyfriend even though we both felt like we were getting pretty close to her and we kind of... found solace in each other if you know what I mean".

"Ah alright, Da Vinci should have been more considerate of your feelings all things considered. I am happy for you and DJ though, hope you stay happy together," Destiny said with a smile and hugged D1.

D1 smiled and hugged her back and said: "thanks Destiny, I hope you aren't too upset that we won't be having fun together anymore".

"I'll be fine, you know where to find me if you need me," Destiny told him as they continued to embrace, loving just spending time with him.

"Alright if you say so," D1 said as he kept hugging her not sure what else to say.

"Do you need me to talk to Da Vinci? I expected better from her..." Destiny said as she thought about it, feeling a bit annoyed by what Da Vinci did.

"Don't bother she feels bad enough about it as is, she apologized and we forgave her, she even suggested a polyamorous relationship for the three of us which DJ and I have agreed to, we'll be letting her know tomorrow," D1 said thinking everything over.

"If you say so, I'll leave it between you three. She's still your sister after all and you three would make a cute couple," Destiny said with a smile and patted D1's back.

"Thanks, Destiny, you know I'll have to talk to DJ and Da Vinci first but would you like in on this?" D1 asked just wanting to know if that was something she'd be interested in.

"I'll let you see how they feel about it, and I'll think about it a bit. It does sound very interesting, though I'm not sure I've ever been interested in girls," Destiny said as she thought it over.

"Alright then, is there anything else you want to talk about?" D1 said letting out a yawn.

"No, I think that will be all. I'll let you have some peace and quiet," Destiny said and stood up to leave.

"Okay see you later Destiny," D1 said waving her off.

Destiny waved back and left, smiling at how well that talk went.


	21. Teaching Her A Lesson and Putting on a Show

DJ entered Da Vinci's room, the three had agreed to meet and discuss what they would do. The two waited for Dimitri 1 and stayed silent for now.

They didn't wait long as D1 was only a couple minutes late and walked in and said "hey guys, let's get started".

"Alright, let's go ahead and say we have agreed to accept your offer. But, we're not gonna let you off too easily," DJ told to Da Vinci as looked her in the eyes.

"Alright, just tell me what you're going to do," Da Vinci said with a sigh, not bothering to argue.

"We talked to Destiny and she might want in but hasn't made up her mind for sure yet but she has agreed to let DJ and I fuck her, and you have to watch," D1 said bluntly.

"Yep, and you can't even touch yourself as we fuck her in front of you," DJ said and crossed his arms as Da Vinci's jaw dropped.

"I... Well, I guess I do deserve that..." Da Vinci said, not wanting to risk arguing with them about this.

"Alright I told Destiny to wait in DJ's room for us so let's go," D1 said turning to leave.

DJ led Da Vinci and D1 to his room as Destiny was laying on DJ's bed smirking. She motioned Da Vinci to a chair with ropes on the arms.

D1 stood next to the chair and waited for Da Vinci to sit down so he could tie her to it.

Da Vinci just sighed and sat in the chair, waiting to be tied up. DJ walked over to Destiny and felt her up making her moan.

"Since you're being a good girl and not even complaining about this I might give you a turn with my rod when we're done with Destiny~," D1 said as he tied her arms to the chair.

Da Vinci wagged her tail a little at that, knowing she'd be feeling very horny after this. DJ decided to take Destiny's cookie as D1 said he'd had it plenty of times.

D1 got done tying her to the chair and walked over to DJ and Destiny and said "so how are we doing this Destiny?~ me and DJ agreed he would get your cookie but would you rather we spitroast you or have me fuck your other hole down there?~"

"Go ahead and spitroast me~," Destiny said as she presented herself, DJ mounted Destiny and began thrusting slowly. Da Vinci was already feeling hot as she watched Destiny moan in pleasure from DJ.

D1 got in front of Destiny and put his dick in her face, he thought he would let her lick it a bit before he got to fucking her face.

Destiny was quick to take D1's cock in her mouth and lick around his shaft as DJ picked up his thrusting. Destiny moaned on D1's cock as she felt her cookie wrap around DJ's rod as he went deeper and harder, hitting every sweet spot he found. Da Vinci was already whimpering and wishing her and Destiny could trade places as she felt her pussy getting moist from what she was seeing.

D1 started thrusting into Destiny's mouth going faster right away and made sure Destiny got a moment to breathe every once and a while.

Destiny was soon at their mercy, DJ's cocked throbbed in her as her eyes rolled in her head. Each thrust making her deepthroat D1 as DJ began slapping her ass causing Destiny to moan harder. Da Vinci was doing her best to keep her mouth shut, shuffling a bit in the chair as she began to desperately want relief. It wouldn't be long before she got to begging as she felt herself sweat and feeling too horny to think straight.

D1 kept going getting faster as he went and moaning all the while loving Destiny's mouth.

Destiny was already feeling close, loving this more than anything, and was in heaven for all she cared. DJ was close as well, howling as he threw his head up in the air. Da Vinci was whimpering as she blushed, her body shaking with desperation. She was trying her best not to beg, but she was almost at her breaking point.

D1 felt himself getting close as well and not too much longer he pulled out of Destiny's mouth and sprayed his seed all over her face "Oh fuck yes~".

DJ pulled out as soon as Destiny moaned loudly and came all over the place, spraying with his seed all over Destiny as well. Destiny was panting in a daze as she got covered in cum, more than happy to stay like that. Da Vinci was biting her lip and whining as she waited to be untied, moving her legs and trying to rub her cookie with them for some relief.

"I think Da Vinci's earned some relief DJ~ what do you say we show her a good time too?~" D1 said after he came down from his high and moved over to untie Da Vinci.

"Yep, she was a good girl~ But, she'll have to settle for our tongues today~," DJ said as he walked over to Da Vinci, Destiny was in a daze and not saying a word. Da Vinci just wagged her tail, happy for anything she could get at this point.

"Please~ I can't take it anymore~" Da Vinci pleaded with desperation in her voice.

D1 untied her and picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down with her ass up and got between her legs and started licking her cookie.

DJ was quick to join him and fought D1's tongue with his own as they got licking Da Vinci wet pussy. Da Vinci was moaning in ecstasy already as she felt their tongues, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

D1 went all out on Da Vinci as he and DJ went at it going deeper and faster.

DJ was going at it as well, pushing his tongue as deep as it would go. Da Vinci was moaning loudly at this point, she knew she wasn't going to last long like this. It wasn't long before she felt a third tongue lapping at her pussy before it moved around and started licking around her tail hole which was making her moan even louder. Da Vinci was so out of it she had no idea what was happening but didn't want it to stop.

D1 was surprised to see Destiny do this but kept going and was determined to make Da Vinci cum as soon as he could.

DJ was surprised as well, continuing to lick inside of Da Vinci's pussy while getting to check out Destiny's body as well. Da Vinci was already close and Destiny was finding some sensitive spots without a problem as her tongue entered Da Vinci's tail hole and Destiny grabbed Da Vinci's tail with a smirk. Da Vinci knew where this was going and was at the threes mercy, she let out a loud howl and almost immediately felt a tug on her tail. Da Vinci saw stars and felt like she was seeing double as her juices sprayed all over DJ and D1. She felt almost like she was drunk as soon as it happened, and hoped the high would never end.

D1 pulled away and wiped his faces clean "well I had fun here~ I let's do it again some time~ and by the way Destiny have you made up you're mind about wanting to join us?~" D1 asked pretty sure he knew the answer already.

"Oh, I will~ And I'll definitely be having some fun with Da Vinci~," Destiny said and gave Da Vinci's ass a hard slap causing her to moan as she came down from her high.

"This is gonna be fun~ Shame I forgot the belt, I was thinking of turning that ass red~," DJ said and chuckling slapping Da Vinci's ass hard as well. Da Vinci moaned again as her ass jiggled, she was still out of it but damn did she hate to admit enjoying this.

D1 chuckled at that and said "Hehe~ this is going to be lots of fun~ but for now I think a nap is in order~ good thing DJ's got a really big bed~" he then let out a yawn and cuddled up to Da Vinci and closed his eyes.

Destiny and DJ weren't far behind him as they closed their eyes and cuddled up to the two as well. Da Vinci just smiled at that and closed her eyes, still in her afterglow from what happened.


	22. First Time Whoring

Hansel was on his way to the Dalmatian resident to pick up Dylan, he had been chatting up people on Petshop looking for someone good for Dylan's first time as a whore and he thinks he found just the one, so he texted Dylan letting him know he was on his way and that he should get ready.

Dylan had thrown on the collar and leash, waiting at the door excited to start. Dylan had been waiting for what felt like forever and was ready to get started.

Hansel got to Dylan's house soon enough and rang the doorbell and said "Dylan it's me, are you ready?~"

"Of course, Hansel~," Dylan said and opened the door handing him the leash. Dylan wagged his tail as he wasted no time walking out the door excited.

"Seems you're just as excited for this as I am Dylan~," Hansel said as they walked down the street "that's good~ according to this guy's reviews he apparently likes to pay extra after the fact for eager whores~".

"That's great~ I've been looking forward to starting for a while~," Dylan said and strutted along, showing himself off for any onlookers as they walked.

"I bet you have~," Hansel said as they walked then he remembers something "hey Dylan just thought I'd let you know that he asked me to use a camera to record this for him while he fucks your brains out, he offered a couple of hundred bucks extra for me to do that before I even had a chance to say anything, this guy seems to just be made of money".

"Can't wait to see who it is~," Dylan said as he walked along letting anyone who wanted to slap his ass.

Hansel nodded at that and smirked at how into this Dylan was and lead Dylan along and soon turned into an alleyway where a Poodle was waiting for them "there you are~ and my my my~ he's even more handsome in person~" he said as he walked around Dylan admiring the Dalmatian from every angle.

Dylan was wagging his tail as the poodle felt him up, putting his paws on the wall and presenting himself. "Ready to get your money's worth?~" Dylan said and smirked, shaking his ass.

"Oh an eager little whore are you?~" He said giving Dylan's ass a smack before handing Hansel his camera "I'll have to see about being a regular with you~ it's so hard to find someone who _genuinely_ can't get enough dick and not _just_ doing it for the money~" and with that, he got behind Dylan and started lining himself up.

"I look forward to it~," Dylan said with a moan and was very excited for this, ready to go and already fully erect.

The Poodle wasted no time pounding Dylan's ass, going as fast and as hard as he could and slapping his ass every few seconds while Hansel recorded the whole thing and said: "I want to hear you moan for me you whore~ if they're convincing enough I'll double what I paid you~".

It wasn't long before Dylan was moaning loud and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his ass jiggling with each thrust.

"Yes~ that's what I like to see~," The Poodle said as he kept going not showing Dylan's ass any mercy and looked back at Hansel to make sure he was getting a good angle of all of this.

Dylan could only moan as he got his brains fucked out, knowing he wouldn't last too long. feeling the poodle's cock throbbing in his ass turning him on.

The Poodle kept going getting faster and harder as he went and he briefly considered knotting Dylan but thought better of it knowing he had places to be soon.

Dylan was cumming hard and spraying his seed all over the wall as he howled in ecstasy. Dylan panted as he was in a daze and waited for the poodle to finish.

Soon enough the Poodle pulled out and started cumming too and spraying his seed all over Dylan's ass and back "Oh fuck yes~ I needed that~" he said in a daze.

"That was amazing~ I look forward to doing this again~," Dylan said and wagged his tail, still panting as he came down from his high.

"As do I handsome~ now as much as I'd like to stay and chit chat I've got to meet up with my sister Portia for launch so ta-ta, for now~," He said pulling up his pants and taking his camera from Hansel, and before it could hit Dylan what he said he was gone.

"Hehe~ Wait, Portia?!" Dylan said in surprise, and wagging his tail.

"Hehe~ I didn't even know Portia had a brother~ that's a pleasant surprise~," Hansel said looking where he could last see the Poodle "but it seems you liked surprise a bit more huh Dylan~".

"Yes, that was quite the surprise~," Dylan said and began walking with Hansel, smiling as he thought about Portia. He wouldn't mind having some fun with her if he could.

"I'll see what I can do about maybe getting you with Portia now that I know that is her brother~," Hansel said as they went back to Dylan's place and had his eyes glued to Dylan's cum covered ass.

"I'll be more than ready for it, as long I can still have fun with Roxy I'll be fine with anything~," Dylan said as he was enjoying what he had with Roxy a bit.

"Hehe~ I can imagine~ it doesn't take much to see you've got something good going on with her~ I can't think of too many women who would be willing to become someone else's whore because their man did so~," Hansel said with a laugh half-joking.

"Yeah, I didn't see that coming either~," Dylan said, laughing as well beginning to walk up the steps to his house.

Once he got Dylan inside Hansel checked how much they got paid for that outing "oh my Dylan looks like he wasn't kidding about paying double just look at how much is on my PayPal right now" he said handing Dylan his phone.

"Wow~ This is more than I've ever made in a month much less a day," Dylan said and was wagging his tail excitedly.

"Same here Dylan, it'll be worth our while keeping him around that's for sure~," Hansel said laughing a bit.

"Yep, now to get myself cleaned up~," Dylan said and took his collar off.

"Alright Dylan you do that, I've got to get going, I'll see you next time we do this~ or~ if you want to have some fun with me swing by my place some time~," Hansel said before turning to leave.

"I'll keep it in mind, Hansel~," Dylan said and waved Hansel off as he made his way to the bathroom.


	23. An overdue talk

Dawkins was making his way to Dante's room, he'd thought it over and felt he was more than ready to talk with Dante. They'd been doing great together and Dawkins felt maybe it was time to revisit the conversation on their relationship.

Dante was in his room relaxing and listening to some music DJ made completely unaware that Dawkins was on his way or what he wanted to talk about.

Dawkins decided to knock, though knew Dante wouldn't mind him just walking in. He just wanted to be polite and also didn't want to disturb Dante if he wanted some privacy.

"Come in," Dante said through the door as he sat and wondered who was paying him a visit.

"Dante, I want to talk with you. I think it's about time we revisited a talk we had a while back," Dawkins said closed the door sitting next to Dante.

Dante didn't say anything to that at first but the look on his face said he knew exactly what Dawkins was talking about and after a minute Dante said "Dawkins... I'll at least hear you out..."

"I know what we had agreed on, but we spend a lot of our time together. We could just make it official, it wouldn't change what we have and pretty much everyone considers us a couple anyway," Dawkins said and stroked the fur on Dante's back.

Dante let out a sigh and thought that over for a second and said "alright when you put it like that there isn't much point not just making it official already" and with that, Dante closed his eyes and gave Dawkins a nuzzled.

"I love you, Dante. I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't," Dawkins said and nuzzled Dante back, smiling as he hugged Dante.

"I love you too Dawkins, I really do, I guess I was just looking for a different kind of relationship but I'll be happy with this" Dante said hugging Dawkins back.

"I understand, Dante. I'm more than happy either way~" Dawkins said and gave Dante a kiss.

Dante giggled a bit at that and kissed Dawkins back and said "I guess the family will be happy that we finally made things official, I know Da Vinci was especially adamant about us doing that".

"Yeah, and you heard about her, DJ, Destiny, and D1 right?" Dawkins said laughing a bit as well.

"I think everyone has at this point, it's a bit of a hot topic around the house right now, but I think it's kind of cute what they got going on," Dante said nuzzling Dawkins.

"Yep, they seem happy with what they have and that's great," Dawkins said and began cuddling with Dante.

Dante cuddled Dawkins back and smiled and then a thought came to his mind so he said "so how's it feel pimping out your boyfriend love?~"

"Pretty hot in my opinion~ I know you love letting everyone have a go on that thicc ass you whore~," Dawkins said gave Dante's ass a slap before feeling it up, starting to feel a little horny himself.

Dante moaned loudly when Dawkins did so and was getting a bit erect feeling horny himself and said "guilty as charged~ but what can I say?~ I love being a whore~ especially being your whore Dawkins~".

"So, how about we celebrate this new development?~" Dawkins said as he began to kiss Dante's neck and fondled Dante's balls while giving his ass a squeeze.

"Oh~ sure thing handsome~ I'm yours to do with as you please~," Dante said giving Dawkins permission to do whatever he wanted with Dante's body.

"I feel like being a dom today~," Dawkins said as he stroked Dante shaft as well as his own, wanting them both to get fully erect.

Dante just moaned at that and it didn't take him long before he was fully erect and ready for Dawkins.

Dawkins was quick to position himself and push his tip into Dante's tail hole.

Dante moaned as he felt Dawkins enter him and closed his eyes and gave Dawkins a deep kiss.

Dawkins held the kiss and began thrusting, moaning as his cock throbbed from the feeling of Dante's tight ass.

Dante moaned into the kiss as Dawkins began to fuck his ass and was loving every second of this.

Dawkins slapped Dante's ass, thrusting harder and deeper having to break the kiss as he tried to keep his balance.

Dante moaned louder as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt a wave of pleasure with each thrust.

Dawkins knot slapped against Dante as he felt himself getting close, moaning from Dante's tightness.

Dante felt himself getting close as well and kept moaning louder and louder knowing he didn't need to tell Dawkins he wanted that knot inside him.

With a few more hard thrusts, Dawkins slammed his knot into Dante and filled Dante's ass with his seed.

Dante howled in ecstasy as he cummed hard right when Dawkins knotted him and fell to the bed in a daze.

Dawkins was panting he collapsed on top of Dante, catching his breath as he hugged Dante tight.

Dante closed his eyes and cuddled up to Dawkins and just enjoyed the moment as they both came down from their highs.

Dawkins didn't really feel a need to say anything as they cuddled, closing his eyes and smiling. Soon enough Dawkins was fast asleep, feeling relaxed in Dante's embrace.

Dante wasn't far behind him falling asleep soon after him as they cuddled with a smile on his face.


	24. A New Arrival

Dolly was just waking up with her arms around Fergus and laying her head on his chest. She just wanted to lay there for a few more minutes as she smiled.

Fergus was waking up as well and wrapped his arms around her as they laid there. The night before they had taken care of five different clients and it was getting pretty late by the time they were done and Fergus's place was closer so they decided to both stay at his place that night.

"Last night was fun, but Dog was it exhausting," Dolly said as she lay there smiling, she ran a paw through his fur as they cuddled.

"Tell me about it~ my ass is still sore too~ but damn was it satisfying~," Fergus said smiling as well happy with how his life was going for once.

"Just remember I want a go with you sooner or later~," Dolly said and nuzzled his neck, giggling a bit as they cuddled. She felt Fergus should get some rest after last night.

"I will~ just not today, I got a feeling I'm going to have trouble getting horny today after last night~," Fergus said and then the two of them heard a knock on Fergus's front door "that's funny, I wasn't expecting anyone today" he continued as he started getting up.

"Let's get dressed just in case we don't know them," Dolly said, pretty she'd let her family know she was with Fergus.

"Good call love," Fergus said going over to a drawer in his room and pulling out a pair of shorts and quickly got them on and waited for Dolly to get dressed as well.

Dolly threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt, figuring that would be good enough. She walked to the door figuring she'd go and see who it was. "Good morning, is there a... Problem?" Dolly started as she opened the door to a fox she didn't really recognize.

The fox stood there and looked a little confused, after a minute Dolly noticed her tail was a bit grayer than the rest of her orange fur just like Fergus's was and eventually she said "I'm sorry, I was told a fox named Fergus lived here?"

"Uh, yes he does but I'm not sure I've met you before..." Dolly said as an eyebrow twitched while trying to keep from accusing Fergus of anything. She wasn't sure where this was going but didn't like the way it looked.

At that moment Fergus came up and saw who was at the door "So I see after all these years you finally bothered to see where I ran away to huh Felicity? what the fuck do you want?" Fergus said with his voice dripping with anger.

"Fergus you have every right to be mad at me but please hear me out" the fox named Felicity begged.

"Wait... Oh... Yeah, he told me all about you..." Dolly said and felt very unsure about this. On one hand, she wanted to hear Felicity out but also didn't Fergus wanted anything to do with her.

Fergus took a deep breath and took a minute to calm down "you get five minutes to say whatever you want and then we'll go from there, oh and we might as well get official introductions out of the way, Dolly this is my twin sister Felicity, Felicity this is my girlfriend Dolly" he said as he turned to go sit on the couch.

"Thank you so much, Fergus, and hello Dolly, sorry for the lackluster first impression," Felicity said as she walked in to follow Fergus.

"That's alright, nice to meet you, and let's just hear what she has to say," Dolly said knowing she'd have to be the mediator here.

Once the three of them sat down Fergus said "before we get started, Dolly, did I ever tell you what started all the bullshit? because believe it or not there was a time where living with these people was bearable, although Felicity here had always been the favorite between us as far the rest of our family was concerned" Felicity looked at the ground at that.

"Not really, but you have said a lot," Dolly said and figured she'd listen to Fergus first. "Go ahead, you might as well say everything you need to," Dolly said and took a seat.

"I came out to them as bisexual during a Christmas dinner one year... you should have seen the looks on all their faces... you'd think I had turned into a demon right there in front of them," Fergus said looking down himself now.

"You didn't deserve anything they or I did to you after you told us that Fergus, I wish I could go back and tell myself not to do any of it or to not go along with what mom and dad told me to do, I'm not making any excuses for myself, what not only I did but what the whole family did was wrong beyond any stretch of the imagination but I honestly didn't know any better, they had me brainwashed with all that 'homosexuality is a sin' and 'it's the cause of all that's wrong with today's world' stuff, they had me convinced you were nothing but a delinquent and always had been but I can see now that you had been nothing but the sweetest brother growing up... I don't expect you to forgive me but I _had_ to at least tell you I'm sorry" Felicity said pouring soul out to Fergus.

Dolly took a deep breath as she thought that over, not really sure what to say. Being from a more open family was definitely a blessing and she never felt the need to hide anything from them. Fergus told her before that his family wouldn't have been happy when they got together but that Dolly didn't need to worry about it as they had no contact with him.

Fergus sat there thinking for a while not sure how to respond and after a few minutes he said "I know I should forgive you, it's clear as day how badly you feel about all this but..."

"But?" Felicity said.

"I'm not ready yet, you can come around and hang out some as long as you don't tell the rest of the family where I am," Fergus said with a look on his face that said he wasn't sure how to feel right now.

"It's a deal Fergus, they don't even know the real reason I moved to London was to find you," Felicity said just happy to get this much.

"Just a fair warning, call him beforehand next time..." Dolly said as she crossed her arms, she knew that Felicity was his sister but still didn't trust her.

"Will do Dolly I promise," Felicity said getting up "anyways I need to get going, I've got a month to find a job before the apartment mom and dad hooked me up with kicks me out" and with that, she got up to leave.

"Wait you need my number first Felicity," Fergus said getting up and got his phone out.

"Oh right duh," Felicity said getting her phone out as well.

"Alright, I'll make us some breakfast Ferg~," Dolly said and went into the kitchen.

"Alright love~," Fergus said as he and Felicity swapped numbers.

"Okay now that, that's settled I got to get going, see you around Fergus," Felicity said as she left and as soon as she was gone Fergus joined Dolly in the kitchen.

"of all the things I thought would happen this morning Felicity showing up and saying sorry was not one of them, how did she even find me?" Fergus said as he looked to see what Dolly was making.

"That's a good question, I admit almost jumped to conclusions but I know you well enough. Seeing a female fox at your door was a surprise I'll admit that," Dolly said as she made them french toast.

"I guess I'll just have to ask her sometime later, and don't worry I don't blame you one bit, I know how suspicious that must of looked at first" Fergus said as he got a good sniff of their food as Dolly cooked it.

"Glad I didn't just start yelling, but anyway we'll see what's going on soon enough I'm sure. I don't know, feel like there might be more she isn't saying," Dolly said as she finished cooking. "Bet it's nice having a free meal huh?~" Dolly said and kissed him.

Fergus kissed her back and said: "she might, it's been so long and she was acting so differently I couldn't get the best read on her, but I do know she meant what she said at least and it very much is~ you learn to never turn down a free meal when you had it as rough as I had~".

"I'm sure~ You don't have to worry about that anymore~ And whatever happens, you have me don't worry~," Dolly said as she set the plates on the table.

"Thanks, love~," Fergus said as he sat down and got to eating.

"So, anything planned today?~" Dolly asked, wondering if he had wanted to do something.

"Hmm well I was thinking we could hang out at your place and watch a movie together, I've got a lot of free time now that I quit my job," Fergus said thinking everything over.

"That sounds nice, we haven't really had a date either have we?~," Dolly said as she thought it over.

"Yeah it's about time we had an actual date and this would be nice I think," Fergus said as he finished up eating.

"I agree, let's finish up and get going~," Dolly said as she finished her food as well.

Fergus got up and walked to the front door and said "After you love~".

Dolly gave him a kiss and made her way out the door, making sure she had her phone before they left.

Fergus made sure he had his phone as well and they left and he had a smile on his face as they walked.

"Crazy morning, hopefully the rest of the day isn't too eventful," Dolly said as she held hands with Fergus.

"Yeah I've had my fill already and we hadn't even had breakfast yet," Fergus said chuckling a bit at that.

"Hehe, I know what you mean. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day," Dolly said and smiled as they walked.

Fergus nodded at that and decided to just enjoy a quiet walk to Dolly's place for now.

"I'm couldn't be happier with how things are going, I'm sure it won't always be a walk in the park but I know we'll have each other's back," Dolly said and nuzzled Fergus' neck.

"Same here Dolly, I love you so much and we make a great team so I'm not too worried for when things get tough~," Fergus said nuzzling her back.

"So, have any ideas on what to watch?~" Dolly asked as they kept walking along.

"there's this one movie that came out like eight years ago called 'Love Happens' that I thought would be nice to see on a first date but I never hooked up with anyone if you can believe it, it's about this guy who becomes famous by writing this book that is meant to help those who have lost a love one after his wife dies and he runs into this woman who runs a flower shop and they hit it off but he's leaving in a few days," Fergus said a little embarrassed about this.

"Aw, sounds lovely you big softie~" Dolly teased but wasn't against the idea and felt it would make sense.

Fergus blushed and chuckled a bit at that and said "what can I say? I want to make this special~".

"I think it'll be great~ We should be getting close to my house~," Dolly said as she smiled thoughtfully.

"Hehe~ I can't wait~," Fergus said as they turned onto the street Dolly's house was on.

"Me neither~," Dolly said as they approached and entered her house along with Fergus. It seemed a bit quiet but she knew most of her family had things to do.

"I'm not sure where this movie would be these days since it's eight years old at this point, hopefully we can find it on Netflix," Fergus said as he took off his pants before they went to Dolly's room.

"Should be, though surely we can find it somewhere," Dolly said as she went to her room knowing Dylan was with Hansel.

Fergus nodded that as they went to her room and once they were there he laid down on her bed facing the TV Dolly had set up in her room and waited for her to get the remote.

Dolly managed to get everything set up and ready to go, laying beside Fergus before hitting play.

Fergus wrapped his arms around her and watched the movie in silence and smiled the whole time.

Dolly watched along with him and cuddled Fergus, enjoying the moment with him as they lay together.

Fergus cuddled her back and time seemed to fly by as they watched.

Soon enough Dolly had fallen asleep, laying her head on Fergus' chest as she did.

Fergus wasn't far behind her and was soon asleep as well and was smiling from ear to ear.


	25. Dreaming of the Danger

It was early in the morning and most of the Dalmatian residents were still asleep when Dante suddenly jolted up in a cold sweat and placed his hands over his face before he said "Dog another one of those dreams..." and then he remembered he had gone to bed with Dawkins the night before.

"Something wrong, love?" Dawkins asked a bit concerned after being woken up by Dante's sudden jolt. Dante had a history of nightmares and Dawkins knew that all too well.

"Just been having some... strange dreams lately love," Dante said too embarrassed to say more and tried to hide his boner.

Dawkins noticed this and smirked at Dante. "Oh~ So it was that kind of dream~ Do tell me more~" Dawkins teased as he embraced Dante and began feeling him up. Dawkins' concern had turned to playful teasing as he nuzzled Dante.

Dante was blushing hard enough to be seen through his black fur and he tried not to moan from Dawkins touch and nuzzled him back before Dante said: "I'll tell you, but only because you're my boyfriend and I know I can trust you with anything... you remember how that asshole left me without a master a while ago?... it was about that..."

"Ah, that's a bit strange~ Though could be you remember the rush you felt from that night~ Kind of like you enjoy horror movies and such~," Dawkins said as he continued his embrace and stroked Dante's fur, though it was obvious he was getting sidetracked as he thought about his scientific explanation for this.

"Hehe~ maybe~," Dante said giggling a bit as he couldn't help but find Dawkins cute when he got like this and he continued with "just so you know I've been having a few different variations of this dream, sometimes it goes exactly as it happened with you finding me, other times I somehow get home on my own, and sometimes like this time... Pearl catches me and I spend a night in jail..."

"That is interesting, is that all or is there more?~" Dawkins asked as he tugged on Dante to lay back down so they could cuddle a bit.

"Details change here and there each time but those are the three main categories," Dante said shrugging a bit as he cuddled him back.

"Alright, love~ You had me a bit worried there~," Dawkins said as he nuzzled Dante's chest.

Dante wrapped his arms around Dawkins and said: "I wish I knew why my subconscious is so fixated on this or why I find it all so hot, I was scared shitless at the time and now I can't stop thinking about it".

"You are into exhibitionism and it could be a case you subconsciously are turned on by the danger of the situation," Dawkins said as he thought about it.

"I guess that makes sense," Dante said as he closed his eyes and thought that over.

"Best I can offer for now, any plans for today?~" Dawkins asked as he closed his eyes and smiled, more than happy to stay in bed all day but his workaholic tendencies wouldn't let him rest too long.

"Well I've got a few clients I need to get back to today but that'll be after lunch so we can hang out until then~," Dante said as he closed his eyes as well.

"I have a few chores to do around the house, so you'll be alone today," Dawkins said and gave Dante a kiss.

Dante kissed him back and said: "That's alright handsome~ for now let's just get a bit more sleep before breakfast~".

"I'd love to~," Dawkins said and just embraced Dante as he closed his eyes.

Dante smiled and held Dawkins tight and closed his eyes as well falling asleep quickly.

Dawkins was soon fast asleep as well, smiling as he embraced Dante.


	26. Pet Party

Hansel had texted Dylan letting him know he was on his way to his house yet again. He made it clear that something big came up but they needed to talk about this face to face first before Hansel would make a decision either way.

Dylan was waiting for Hansel and didn't even bother getting dressed Hansel had something for him and Dylan was ready to go.

Hansel rang the doorbell and waited for Dylan to open the door. He had a feeling Dylan was going to be down for this after he told him everything but this wasn't something he should just sign Dylan up for without his okay. Technically speaking as Dylan's master he had every right to just go ahead and say yes but as Dylan's friend, he didn't feel right doing that.

Dylan opened the door for Hansel and just let him in, just wanting to hear what this was about. "Hey, Hansel~ So, what's this about?~" Dylan asked giving his ass a shake as he walked away.

Hansel smirked at the sight and walked in before he said "let's head to your room before we get to talking first Dylan~".

"I can understand that~ Follow me~," Dylan said as he gave Hansel a show, grinning as he walked to his room and wagged his tail.

Hansel chuckled a bit and admired the show Dylan was putting on for him as they went to his room and soon enough that they were there and once they got in Hansel locked the door behind them and said "so you know that poodle boy we've been having as a regular since we started your career as a whore? well, he messaged me an hour ago with a hell of a request..."

"Oh?~ What's his request?~" Dylan asked as he gave Hansel bedroom eyes and embraced the husky.

"He wants to hold your leash for this big high society party tonight, apparently all the guests are required to bring a sex pet for this" Hansel said as he held him in his arms "it'll just be you and him I'm afraid as he made it very clear I can't come even just to keep an eye on things but I looked on his profile and thankfully this is far from the first time he has made this kind of request and not one of the people who he has done this with has left a bad review about this so I think you'll be in safe hand, he even told me to make sure to give him some clothes for you to put on in the morning when he will take you home".

"Oh, that sounds like fun~ It will be interesting not being there with you but very nice~," Dylan said as he thought this over, but was already wanting to say yes.

"I had a feeling you'd be interested Dylan~ I know I'm supposed to be in charge between the two of us and all but I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with so I'll leave this up to you to decided if this is happening, he has told me he has other options lined up just in case so it isn't a big deal if we say no," Hansel said just wanting to make 100% sure Dylan was okay with this.

"Yes, I want to do this~ At least try it out for now~," Dylan said as he kissed Hansel's neck and rubbed his bulge.

Hansel chuckled at that kissed him back before he said "alright I'll let him know to pick you up here later~ and remember to give him something for you to wear in the morning Dylan~".

"Right~ Guess I should hold off on any fun before he shows up~ Gonna be extra horny tonight~," Dylan told Hansel and chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll have lots of fun~ be sure to tell me all about it tomorrow~," Hansel said with a laugh "anyway I forgot my phone at home so I best be off so I can let him know we're in~".

"Alright, I'll just make sure I'm ready to go," Dylan said he went looking for some clothes to wear.

"Alright Dylan see you later~," Hansel said as he left and made his way out of Dylan's house and back to his home.

"See ya~," Dylan said and waved him off, feeling excited for tonight.

Hours later just before sunset a limo pulled up to the Dalmatian residents and out step a poodle Dylan and Hansel were getting very acquainted with. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Dylan met him at the door with a bag of things he'd need in the morning and a collar on, he wasn't sure if he needed to be dressed beforehand or not so had another pair of clothes just in case.

Once Dylan opened the door the Poodle smiled as he looked him over and pulled out a leash and quickly clipped it to Dylan's collar and said "Very nice Dylan~ I'm assuming the bag has the clothes I asked for you to have so you can get dressed in the morning yes? then let's be on our way~".

"Yep, made sure I had everything before you arrived~," Dylan said and wagged his tail excitedly, he'd been waiting all day and loved the idea of this.

"That's good~," He said as he got back in the limo with Dylan in tow "Alright I got him, you know where to go dear~," he said to the dog behind the wheel as he took Dylan's bag off him "I'll take care of this for you handsome don't worry~" he continued focusing back on Dylan now as they drove off.

"Can't wait to see what I'm in for~," Dylan said as he took a seat, having been horny all day at this point.

"Trust me we're going to have lots of fun tonight~ by the way, I don't think we were ever officially introduced to one another, I'm Peter," Peter said taking the moment to make sure Dylan knew his name before they got there.

"Alright, though might just call you master when things like tonight happen, but good to know," Dylan said as he waited for them to arrive.

"That will probably be for the best, all the other sex pets will be calling their leash holds master or mistress," Peter said as they drove out of London and were coming up on a huge mansion "We're almost there my pet~ the fun is about to start~".

"Can't wait, been looking forward to it all day~," Dylan said though had to admit that he wasn't used to these types of parties or any type of party for that matter.

Peter just giggled at that as they pulled up and stepped out of the limo "Lucas~ be a dear and get us a good parking spot~ oh and make sure my pet's belongings are well taken care of~" Peter said to the limo driver and closed the door and walked up to the mansion.

Dylan walked along and looked at all the masters and pets. He noticed some of them were getting more into it than others.

As they walked into the mansion they could see masters and pets doing all kinds sexual activities and Peter said "I know this is your first time at one of these, pet so just so you know almost anything goes here as long as it isn't too over the top~ so~ what does my pet want to do first?~"

"Let's start with something simple I guess~ Like a blowjob or something~ I know it's not adventurous but I feel like starting with something I'm used to~" Dylan as he saw how crazy it was getting already and felt his tip start to poke out as he walked.

"That'll be a nice way to ease you into this I suppose~ do you want to give me the blowjob?~ or is there someone else around here that catches your eyes?~" Peter said getting undressed and putting his clothes where the rest of the masters were hanging whatever they were wearing up.

"I could give you a blowjob~ Than see if anyone else wants to use me for some kinky fun~," Dylan said as he got on his knees and began licking Peter's shaft and caressing his balls. Dylan wasted no time as he kissed Peter's tip, though a few guests went over to Dylan wanting a blowjob as well.

It didn't take long for Peter to get fully erect from this and he said "Sorry guys I get first dibs with my own pet~".

Dylan rubbed Peter's knot as he bobbed his head up and down Peter's shaft using his tongue to lick around his massive cock. Dylan was fully erect, but purposely ignoring it as he excitedly got ready for the taste of Peter's seed.

"Oh Dog~ your mouth is heaven pet~," Peter said as Dylan did his thing trying to resist the urge to turn this blowjob into a face fuck.

Dylan got faster at that, wanting the 'snack' that awaited him. Dylan began deepthroating Peter and kissing his knot as he showed off his lack of a gag reflex.

The crowd was loving all of this as Dylan showed off his blowjob skills and soon Peter was starting to cum hard and didn't bother telling Dylan as he was pretty sure he could tell anyways.

Dylan showed no sign of stopping as Peter nutted in his mouth, the Dalmatian swallowed every drop and continued his sucking to clean off his master's cock before pulling off of Peter and going to the next in line.

The dog that took Peter's place was a black Lab and was very excited about this and was already erect.

Dylan took the cock in his mouth without a second thought, giving the Lab the same treatment he gave Peter. He noticed a woman join the group but kept sucking on the Lab and rubbing his knot.

The Lab was moaning loudly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Dylan was moaning as he sucked the Lab off ready for a second helping of cum and knew there'd be more waiting for him. Dylan used his tongue to lick around the Lab's shaft, wanting to give him an experience he wouldn't forget.

The Lab didn't take too much longer before he started cumming in Dylan's mouth.

Dylan lapped up the cum and cleaned the Lab's cock with his tongue as well before moving on to the next in line.

From there the line moved in a blur as Dylan sucked off one guy after another without even a break between them.

Once he was done he noticed a girl in front of him smirking. "Hey, cutie~ You wouldn't mind a cookie with all that milk would you?~" The girl asked as Dylan looked her over, he had sucked dick after dick and still wanted more. Licking his lips and not wasting a second he dived right in, shoving his muzzle into her soaked pussy and shoving his tongue inside her. Still fully erect Dylan could feel his cock begging for a touch of any kind as he lapped up the Shih Tzu's juices while she moaned in pleasure.

Peter watched and was jacking himself off slowly. He was loving all of this, with Dylan's skills it looks like he was the main event this time around for the party.

It wasn't long before Dylan hit the Shih Tzu's g-spot causing her to howl in pleasure as Dylan lapped up her juices. "I think that's all this tongue can do for now~," Dylan said as he panted.

Peter giggled at that and was about get Dylan and go since the party was coming to a close anyway but before he got the chance a Corgis Peter and Dylan knew too well walked up and said "My my Dylan~ seems you finally found your true place in this world~" Clarissa said smug as can be not hiding what she thought of him or sex pets in general at all with how she said it.

"Ugh, Clarissa..." Dylan let out and rolled his eyes. "Can't you bother dogs your own age for once," Dylan said offhandedly and shook his head.

"Listen here you ruff raff! now that you're a pet you can't just speak to a master like that" Clarissa said with venom in her voice.

"Actually he can if he gets his _actual_ master's approval which he most certainly does," Peter said quick shut down that argument before she got inside Dylan's head with that nonsense and scare him off from being a pet as she has with others "Clarissa we're willing to put up with a lot from you because your father was an important dog but I do remember hearing about how you were told if you keep trying this bullshit with the pets that come here you would be permanently banned from these events".

Clarissa tried to say something to defend herself but nothing coherent would come out because she was so scared.

Dylan just took a deep breath, not really caring to say much more on the matter.

"Clarissa I'm usually a very patient and understanding dog but I've lost too many good pets because of you and I've had enough, I will be making a formal complaint about you, I wish you a good day and I hope to never see you again, come on my pet, let's get out of here, the party is pretty much over anyway," Peter said as he turned away with Clarissa now yell all kinds of things like she owned the place and Dylan could see security guards approaching her.

"Also, don't you need a pet to be a master~," Dylan said just in range for Clarissa to hear as he walked away with Peter.

"Nice catch Dylan~ throughout all of that I didn't even notice she came in there without a pet again~ that's not going to help her case~," Peter said as they got outside and were walking towards his limo "I hope that didn't ruin the whole thing for you, I promise that won't happen again".

"I'm fine, though I was hoping to have a little more fun~ But I'm satisfied with what I got to do~," Dylan said as they made their way to the limo.

They got to the limo and Peter opened the door for him and said "you must have lost track of time sucking all those cocks~ it's almost midnight Dylan~ come on~ your spending the night at my place~".

"That's fine with me~ And yeah, I was having too much fun to care~," Dylan said and gave a chuckle.

Peter giggled at that and soon they were driving off back towards London and Peter placed an arm around Dylan's shoulder "I've never had so much fun at one of these before~ for now on you're my go-to pet for these kinds of things~ that Hansel fellow is a lucky dog~".

"I'm glad, I was literally trying to avoid jacking off I felt so horny for this~," Dylan said and laughed, leaning into Peter's chest.

"I can fuck your ass before we go to sleep if you want~" Peter suggested more then happy to relieve Dylan of his pent up lust.

"Oh~ I'll gladly take up that offer~," Dylan said not even bothering to give it a second thought.

Peter smirked at that and before they knew it they were at Peter's place "Come on handsome~ let's go take care of how horny you are before cuddling the rest of the night~" he said taking Dylan's bag from his limo driver as they went inside.

Dylan said no more as he went inside, feeling like the slightest touch would make him cum.

Peter went straight to his room and put Dylan stuff in a corner and said "get on the bed~ we're doing this doggy-style~".

"That's fine with me~," Dylan said as he got on the bed and presented himself just like Peter wanted.

Without another word, Peter mounted Dylan and pushed his way in thrusting hard and fast not holding back at all knowing how much Dylan needs this right now.

Dylan was moaning immediately as his cock throbbed and his ass jiggled with each thrust.

Peter kept going and smacked his ass every few seconds and was loving all of this.

Dylan's eyes rolled to the back of his head, already feeling close as he howled in ecstasy.

"Oh~ I'm getting close handsome~ tell me, do you want this knot?~" Peter asked figuring he should ask first.

"Go ahead~" Dylan moaned out before letting a loud moan as he came all over the bed.

Peter slammed down and knotted Dylan and filled him up with his seed "Dog that was amazing~ I had fun Dylan~ I'm looking forward to the next time we get to do something like this~" he said closing his eyes and let out a yawn.

"Same here~," Dylan said and closed his eyes, smiling as they cuddled.

Peter was smiling as well as he fell asleep like that.

Dylan fell asleep as well, more than happy having agreed to this.


	27. Making Bank

Dylan began to wake having slept pretty well after last night, more than happy with how that went.

Peter was holding Dylan in his arms as he was waking up and said "Hey handsome you sleep okay?~"

"Yeah, I feel better than ever honestly~," Dylan said as he nuzzled Peter.

"That's good~ you're free to go home now but I won't argue if you want to stick around and be my pet for a while longer~," Peter said nuzzling him back thinking he would give him the option.

"I feel like going, just let me get up and get dressed and all that," Dylan said he got up and stretched.

"Alright handsome~ by the way the parties like last night is a monthly thing, I don't always go but when I do I'll be sure to let you know~," Peter said getting up as well and watched Dylan get dressed.

"I'd gladly do that again, maybe try something kinkier next time~," Dylan said as he got dressed before turning to Peter. "It's been fun~"

"I can have you driven home if you like and before you go I have something I'd like to give you," Peter said walking over to a drawer and pulled out a box.

"That will be great, and I wonder what this is~," Dylan said as the box was handed to him and he looked inside.

Once Dylan opened it up he saw an expensive looking red collar with a star tag "I give all my favorite pets a custom made collar even if they aren't mine, red seemed to be your color and I saw on Hansel's profile that he had some of your interests put down as 'anything space-related' so I thought you'd appreciate it" Peter said looking to see Dylan's reaction.

"Oh this looks great~," Dylan said as he tried it on and grinned.

"It looks good on you~ I'm glad you like it~ I'll have my limo driver met you out front~ have a good day Dylan~," Peter said taking his phone and took a quick picture of Dylan before he left and called his limo driver.

"Alright, see ya soon~," Dylan said as exited the room and waited for his ride.

He didn't have to wait long as a limo pulled up and the driver pulled down his window and said: "you must be Dylan, hop on in I'll take you home, you don't even have to give me directions, the boss has already given me your address".

"Alright, that's great," Dylan said and got in, seeing no point saying much more as entered.

They drove off as soon as Dylan closed the door and before he knew it he was home.

Dylan thanked the driver and entered the house, Clarissa didn't bother him too much and felt there wasn't any reason to care about her. He had fun and was sure he would get a decent sum of money for it.

Dylan's phone played the text message notification sound and showed that there was a text from Hansel which read "Hey Dylan just let me know when you get home, I'd like to talk for a bit, also that Poodle never said how much he would pay for this so imagine my surprise when I noticed five times our normal rate in my PayPal".

"Holy sh-" Dylan said and covered his mouth almost immediately, he was almost immediately trying to call Hansel and not wasting any time as he ran upstairs.

Hansel picked up right away and said "Hey Dylan, I guess you just got my text, that Poodle must REALLY like you, Dylan, I don't even know how to handle this much money much less believe I actually have it".

"Yeah, this is crazy~ I had quite the night and stole the show more or less~," Dylan said enthusiastically as laid on his bed.

Hansel laughed a bit at that and said: "I'm not surprised~ you're a lot sexier then you give yourself credit for Dylan~ so start from the beginning, what was it like there?"

"A bit fancier than the park or an alley~ It was very kinky, I guess anything that wasn't harmful went pretty much~ I ended up giving a lot of head~ Then Clarissa was there..." Dylan explained as he recalled the events.

Hansel was smiling as Dylan explained the whole thing until Clarissa was brought up "ugh, has that corgis ever been a decent dog even once in her life? I hope she didn't ruin things for you Dylan".

"Not really, we handled it," Dylan said as he explained everything that went down.

"Wow this guy seems to be an amazing master~ what did you say his name was again? Peter? If he's willing to do that then the last of my doubts are gone, I trust him 100%, I can't wait to do business with him again~" Hansel said after Dylan told him everything that happened.

"Yeah, same here~ So what's next lined up?~" Dylan asked wanting to hear if Hansel had anything else for him.

"We have a few new clients asking if we'd be down for a gang bang at the park actually~," Hansel said with a laugh, "I told them I'd think about it and get back to them but they said they're all willing to pitch in and pay our normal rate per guy there, you seem to be quite the money maker my whore~".

"Looks that way~ Might be bringing in more than Dante at this point~," Dylan said and laughed as he rubbed his bulge. "I think I'll rest for the day~ My mouth and ass are telling me to give them a break~" Dylan joked and giggled, either way he sliced it this was easy money.

"Alright Dylan~ I'll tell them to wait about a week and we can do it then, how does that sound?" Hansel said with a smirk on his face even if Dylan couldn't see it.

"That sounds great~ There's no way I'd go through this money in a week anyway~," Dylan said as he thought about all of this.

Hansel laughed at that and said: "Okay Dylan, I'm meeting up with Roxy to have some fun before her first time whoring tomorrow~ talk to you later~".

"Have fun~ See ya~," Dylan said as he hung up and heard a knock at the door, Dolly entered and smiled.

"How'd last night go, Dyl?~" Dolly asked as she approached, smiling as she slowly walked towards him.

"It went great, Dolly~ I'm almost as big a slut as you~," Dylan said with a laugh.

"Oh really now?~ We'll see about that~ Anyway, I have a skateboarding meet to go to so I just wanted to check on you before I left~" Dolly said and kissed his cheek before walking back to the door Dylan's eyes glued to her ass the whole time.


	28. Careless Slut of Camden

Da Vinci had decided to be DJ's pet for the day, figuring she'd make that up to him while she was it. She'd been doing well at being more considerate about everyone else's feelings and wanted DJ to have some fun with her today.

They had discussed this last night so DJ was already waiting for her at the door with a collar and leash in hand and was only wearing his headphones as he wasn't going to bother getting dressed.

Da Vinci walked over to him and gave him a kiss, not bothering getting dressed herself. "You ready, love?~" Da Vinci said and gave DJ a kiss.

"Sure am love~," DJ said kissing her back and then put the collar on for her and leashed her and opened the door "come on sexy~ let's go~".

Da Vinci needed no more invitation, as she walked out showing off her body as she walked outside.

As they went outside there were already people taking pictures and recording her "seems like words getting around that our family tends to come outside leashed up~ well that just makes things better~" DJ said laughing a bit "feel free to feel her up and slap her ass folks~ even pull her tail some~ she _really_ likes that~".

"Oh my dog, DJ~," Da Vinci said and giggled as the crowd obliged while Da Vinci swayed her hips.

"I wouldn't have said that if I wasn't 100% sure you'd be okay with it Da Vinci~," DJ said having his eye glued to her as some of the crowd were beginning to take DJ up on his offer and feel her up a bit.

It wasn't long before she let out an immodest moan as she felt a hard tug on her tail and panted as her juices went all over the sidewalk and they kept walking along.

DJ smirked as the crowd went nuts over that reaction and were making sure to take pictures of her face as she came from having her tail pulled.

Da Vinci kept walking as they did, loving the attention and somehow feeling hornier than ever. Everyone fondling her breasts or slapping her ass while some fingered her pussy.

DJ smiled at this as they walked, he thought they'd make this a long walk as it seemed Da Vinci was having a lot of fun and said "how far do you want to take this love?~ feel like having any of these people fuck you?~"

"Nah, just want you today but we can go as far as you like~," Da Vinci said as everyone felt up her body.

DJ chuckled at that and said: "Alright~ I'll make sure no one goes too far while they have fun with your body~".

"Whatever you say, love~," Da Vinci said though was starting to crave getting gang banged by the crowd.

DJ just smiled as the crowd kept up what they were doing and played with every inch of Da Vinci's body. DJ knew how much Da Vinci loved getting ganged banged and knew it was only a matter of time before she would be begging for it. Da Vinci had let DJ D1 and Destiny know how much she loved it and they had all agreed she could keep doing it as long as one of them was holding her leash.

"Oh~ I'm starting to change my mind already~," Da Vinci said as she moaned, she had told her partners that she loved to be talked to as dirty as possible. She had no shame admitting she was the biggest sub of the group, not to mention somehow the sluttiest.

"Alright, then sluts that's all you had to say~ have at her guys~," DJ said as he slapped her ass and the crowd pushed her to all fours and lined up at both ends and even her hands.

It wasn't long before the crowd had as much fun as they could get away with, being as rough as possible without going overboard. Da Vinci moaned as she felt cock after cock enter her, each hole getting filled while others covered her body in cum. She was cumming hard as they had their fun moaning on each cock as another massive cock tore her pussy apart. She felt a wave ecstasy as everyone had their way with her.

DJ watched on smirking not sure if he should join in or if he should wait until he had her to himself but he was fully erect either way now.

It wasn't long before everyone had a turn and left Da Vinci covered in cum. Da Vinci got to her feet while the smell of sex filled the air. She was almost pure white as cum and paint rolled down her body and dripped off.

"What do you say, love? want to head back and get you cleaned up?~ or do you want to keep going?~ either way, I say we find an alleyway real quick~" DJ said chuckling a bit to himself before he continued with "call me a weirdo but I've been wanting to fuck you covered in cum for a while now~".

"Let's keep going~ I love walking around like this~" Da Vinci said as she walked along covered cum from head to toe.

DJ laughed at that and they walked along, he was going out his way to make sure they were taking the longest route around town and they were also getting pretty far from home at this point.

"I will admit this to you and you may think it's weird but I always liked the idea of a guy cleaning me off with his tongue~ I won't ask you to do that~ Though, I just want to show off and let you fuck me right now~," Da Vinci said as she thought, for some reason she always thought that was her weirdest fetish. She only let DJ know just to check, she'd even been using special edible paint so they didn't have to worry about that at least. She loved the looks she was getting as she walked and was soaking wet at this point from all that happened.

"Well~ how about we do that next time love?~ for now, I want to fuck your brains out~ I don't even care to hide an alleyway~ let's just do it here where anyone can see~" DJ said getting behind her and lining himself up with her pussy before pushing his way in.

"That works with me, master~," Da Vinci said as his cock entered her, letting out a loud moan from his entrance alone as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She couldn't stand that she was still this horny, while she moaned Da Vinci to tell him to call every dirty name he could think of as her body tingled in pleasure.

"You're my bitch Da Vinci~ your slutty ass can't get enough cock even after getting gang banged~ you'd be my whore too if I asked you huh?~ go ahead and admit it~," DJ said as he went hard and fast right away, giving her a real good pounding as he knew she could handle it.

"Yes~ I would~ I'd let anyone have their way with me~" Da Vinci moaned as her body shook with each thrust, her ass jiggling as her titties bounced around from the pounding she was getting and loving it as her pussy wrapped around DJ's cock and she pushed back against him wanting his cum as Da Vinci's cunt squeezed around his dick.

DJ smirked at that and grabbed her hips for better leverage not caring that he was getting cum all over his hands as he picked up the pace.

"Can't last much longer like this~" Da Vinci let out as she began to howl in ecstasy. Feeling like her body was about to explode.

DJ laughed as he felt himself getting close as well and said "is it alright if I knot you love?~ you've got so much cum in your pussy I don't think mine would make much of a difference at this point~".

"Go ahead~" Da Vinci let out as she let out a howl and her juices went all over the place.

DJ didn't need any more of an invitation and slammed down into her knotting her right there in public and filled her up with his seed.

Da Vinci was loving the feeling of more cum inside her, she just wanted to spend the rest of the day covered in cum and loving every minute of it.

DJ smiled as he came down from his high and waited for his knot to deflate and said "Well I had fun~ though I do hope this was a safe day for you Da Vinci".

"Oh shit, I forgot to check... Oh dog, oh dog..." Da Vinci said as she started to panic with her eyes going wide as she started to worry. She was so excited for today it had slipped her mind.

"Calm down Da Vinci, when we get home and get you cleaned up let's talk to mom, she'll know what to do," DJ said trying his best to stay calm but was about to freak out as well.

"Okay, okay... Oh fuck... Alright, let's get home..." Da Vinci said and took a deep breath, walking along and trying to keep her composure. She hoped for the best as they walked home, trying not to panic.

DJ walked along with her not sure what to say at this point and they just went home in silence.

Da Vinci went to the bathroom, really not sure what to do. She couldn't believe she made two dumb mistakes without a second thought and now she was really regretting her choices. But, she'd just have to get cleaned up and hope for the best. If she did end up pregnant from the day's events the odds of it being DJ's were slim which made the matter even worse to her. If she was going to get knocked up she'd rather it at least be one of her boyfriend's.

As Da Vinci went to get cleaned up DJ thought it would be best if he went ahead and found their mother, she was a doctor after all, if anyone could help it'd be her.

Delilah was in her room doing laundry, not that it was a lot but it did need to be done. She wasn't too worried about her kids as they all could take care of themselves at this point.

DJ knocked and said through the door "Mom? me and Da Vinci have a problem".

"Come in, what's going on?" Delilah said and let him in, wondering what was wrong.

DJ came in and close the door behind him and figured he might as well get to the point "Da Vinci forgot to check if today was a safe day for her and while I walked her on a leash we had a bunch of people gang bang her..."

"Don't panic yet, I've told her to be more careful so many times, but you may have to wait a few days for me to get a pregnancy test. If the damage is done I'll take care of it somehow, I say just be there for her. Why don't you just talk with me and wait for Da Vinci?" Delilah said as she tried to hide her frustration, but knew DJ really needed her help right now.

"Alright mom, I'm sorry about all this, I knew I should have asked about that before we left..." DJ said not sure how to feel at that moment.

"It's gonna be alright, I'm sure you're having a mix of emotions right now," Delilah said and stroked his fur.

"Like you wouldn't believe... I really hope she doesn't end up pregnant... or at least if she does it somehow ends up being mine..." DJ said looking at the ground.

"I understand, dear... This is going to be rough, and I'm sure she feels the same way. Though, if she had multiple guys before you..." Delilah said not really sure what to say, the odds of it being his would be slim and she felt he knew that.

"Trust me I know the odds aren't in my favor here, let's just hope she doesn't get pregnant at all," DJ said with a sigh.

"Let's hope if anything we can put it up for adoption if the worst comes... We can talk on it, but first, we make sure she is pregnant and go from there," Delilah said as she hugged him.

"Alright mom sounds good," DJ said as he hugged her back and closed his eyes just wanting to have a minute of silence.

Delilah smiled and kissed DJ's forehead, hugging him tight and just wanting to let him get his feelings out right now.

DJ smiled at that and let the minutes pass him by like that and soon enough they heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on, I'm dealing with something at the moment," Delilah said wondering who it was but also knew DJ probably wanted some privacy right now.

"Thanks, mom," DJ said looking at the ceiling now and after a while longer he got up and continued with "okay, I'm not perfect but I'm as good as I can be now".

"Alright, go get some rest," Delilah said in her sweet motherly voice, as she went to the door.

"Alright mom, see you later," DJ said as he left and went to his room.

Delilah nodded at that and checked to see who was at the door, wondering what they wanted.

Dolly was standing there a bit awkwardly and said: "hey mom, Da Vinci came to my room and we talked for a bit about what happened today, I came here to let you know what was up but seeing as DJ came out of your room I take it you already know?"

"Yes, thanks, Dolly. DJ is doing about as well as he can be, hopefully, it's just a scare. I admit even I'm a little worried," Delilah said as she pulled Dolly into a hug.

Dolly hugged her back for a while and said: "I managed to calm Da Vinci down, she kind of fell asleep on my bed but she can have it for a while, I can sleep on the couch if it comes down to it".

"Alright, thanks for taking care of her. I have told her to be more careful," Delilah said with a sigh as she patted Dolly's back.

"I've told her the same thing more times then I care to count, if she takes anything away from this, I hope it's the importance of making 100% you aren't going to get knocked up, some times it feels like I'm the only one practicing safe sex around here," Dolly said with a sigh.

"I know, Sweetie. Hopefully, this scares them enough to think things through. Sometimes, that's what it takes," Delilah said with a sigh.

"If you say so mom, I'm going to go watch a movie in the living room for a while and if Da Vinci doesn't wake up I'll sleep on the couch tonight, see you around," Dolly said as she left and waved Delilah goodbye.

"Alright, take it easy," Delilah said she waved back before closing the door.


	29. A Mutual Understanding

D2 was sitting in his room, D3 was on a date with Dallas and D1 was busy doing something with Destiny at the moment. He had asked Deepak and Deja Vu to come to his room and chat for a bit, he was wanting to sort things out before they went too much further.

Deepak and Deja Vu arrived, both chatting about how they felt on this. D2 said he felt the three of them needed to iron some things out and Deepak and Deja Vu agreed to meet with him.

"Hey guys, I don't think I need to explain what this is about," D2 said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, there are some things we need to discuss before we get too far along," Deepak said as he and Deja Vu took a seat.

"I agree with Deepak," Deja Vu said as she faced the other two.

"Yeah a bit of a no brainer there, so, Deja Vu, are we hooking up or not? I think it's time we got serious one way or another and Deepak how would you feel about that if we did?" D2 asked getting straight to the point.

"While I did say I wouldn't mind you with her, I personally can't find her appealing as more than a friend I guess is how I'll say it. I've told both of you my thoughts several times," Deepak said as he looked them in the eyes.

"I want to, but I also don't want to take you away from Deepak. But, not sure exactly how to solve the issue," Deja Vu said as she thought it over.

D2 sighed and said: "yeah this is some problem we have here, I love you both honestly, the only thing I can think of is that I date you both but you don't have to date each other, I don't _think_ it would count as cheating if I get both of your permissions first..."

"That might actually work, Deja Vu what do you say?" Deepak said as he thought the idea over.

"That could work, I know Destiny is technically dating three dogs at once. It'll just be a bit different for us," Deja Vu said as she smiled.

D2 let out a sigh of relief at that and said "okay I'm glad we got that settled, anything else we should talk about before we go too much further?"

"Hmm, how do you feel about this? I guess just make sure to settle things. How do you feel we should work this out?" Deepak asked as Deja Vu nodded.

"Honestly I'm just happy I figured something out and you both agreed to it, I really do love you both you know," D2 said placing a hand behind his head and chuckled a bit not sure what else to say.

"We understand like I've said Deja Vu is my best friend in more ways than one. In fact, she found out I was gay when I politely declined an offer," Deepak said and didn't say much more.

"I found out he was a virgin and started flirting and making moves on him, he seemed to be highly uncomfortable and then we talked about it is what happened, you can guess the rest," Deja Vu explained much to Deepak's embarrassment.

D2 chuckled a bit at that and walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss and said "you're so cute when you're embarrassed Deepak~ I'm glad you two will be getting along too".

Deja Vu giggled at that as Deepak kissed D2 back, laughing a bit as well.

"So now that, that's settled I'm free for today if either of you wants to hang out," D2 said as he nuzzled Deepak a bit as he was feeling extremely affectionate at that moment.

Deja Vu joined in as she knew Deepak didn't mind affection with the opposite sex just not full-on sex. "Well, that's up to you. Who do you feel like being with today?~" Deja Vu said as she and Deepak nuzzled D2 at the same time.

"Oh I hate choosing between the two of you~ how about we do something the three of us can all do together like watch a movie?~" D2 said as he nuzzled them both back.

"That sounds lovely~ Let's go~," Deepak said and Deja Vu agreed with a nod.

"It'll be good for the three of us to go this time anyway I think~" Deja Vu added as she broke the hug.

"Alright you two lay down on my bed~ thank Dog we have a TV in here," D2 said as he went to find the remote.

"Yep, this will be fun. Take your time D2~" Deepak said as he and Deja Vu laid in bed and left D2 a spot in between them.

D2 found the remote and got everything set up before laying down between them "So~ any suggestions for what to watch?~"

"Not sure, we're up for anything~," Deja Vu and Deepak said as they both cuddled D2 and rested their heads on his chest.

"Alright then~," D2 said as he looked through Netflix until he found one he thought they'd all like and hit play.

Deepak and Deja Vu watched the tv as they cuddled D2, nuzzling him and rubbing his belly. They knew he was loving having both of them showing affection at the same time and just smiled silently.

D2 smiled and wrapped his arms over both of their shoulders and pulled them close to him as he was loving this more then he could put into words.

They closed their eyes, both Deepak and Deja Vu found themselves slowly falling asleep as they smiled.

D2 wasn't far behind them falling asleep with a smile on his face and was really happy with how this had gone.


	30. Father-Daughter Date

Doug woke early and stretched before he went to go get breakfast. He had the next week off from work and he was going to spend it naked as can if he could help it. Soon after Delilah and Dolly took him and Dylan for a walk Doug had gotten into the habit of wearing a collar around the house and was the only thing he had on at the moment "I should ask Dolly if she'd take me for a 'walk' again~ that was fun and I'd love to spend some time with my little girl~" he said to himself as he looked through the refrigerator.

Dolly was in the living room processing everything happening in her head, she hadn't even bothered getting dressed as she had nowhere to go. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she tried to get her head clear, she felt everything would work out but she'd had to have two serious talks with Da Vinci lately. She felt a bit upset with her sister, she knew Da Vinci was smarter than that.

Doug saw Dolly sitting in the living room so he quickly got some bacon and eggs ready making enough for both of them and sat down the couch next to her and handed her a plate and said "I hope you haven't already eaten, what's on your mind sweetheart?"

"Just trying not to worry about Da Vinci, as well as Fergus' sister came in town recently but she seems to want to make amends. I'm hoping it all works out, and hopefully, Da Vinci realizes she needs to be more careful," Dolly said as she ate from the plate Doug handed her, knowing she'd needed to eat something anyway.

Doug nodded at that and ate for a second before he said "I don't know anything Fergus' sister but if she says she wants to make amends then I think you should give her the benefit of the doubt for now, and as for Da Vinci look at it this way, common sense isn't something you just get, it's something you have to figure out on your own as you grow up through trial and error, I remember a certain someone making some obvious mistakes at her age and had me worried too~" Doug was smirking a bit as he got back to eating.

"Hehe, I guess I shouldn't be too upset with her~ I got lucky though, but I guess I'm more upset seeing someone else mess up in a similar fashion~," Dolly said smiling and blushing a little, maybe she was being a bit hard on her younger sister.

Doug just laughed a bit and said: "as a parent, one of our jobs is to guide our kids away from the mistakes we made at their age and help them understand why it's a mistake but there is only so much you can do we they just won't listen, Dolly".

"I understand, dad~ She's my sister and I want to be there for her, but let's just hope for the best and be there for her," Dolly said and leaned into Doug giving a sigh, knowing he was always willing to help where he could.

"Yeah let's just hope for the best," Doug said as he put an arm over her shoulder and closed his eyes more than happy to calm Dolly's nerves when he could.

"On a lighter note, I have been wanting to spend some 'quality time' with you again~ Fergus has said he's fine with it, so we don't need to worry about that~," Dolly said as she nuzzles Doug's chest.

"I'm down for it whenever you are sweetie~ I've been wanting to go on a walk again~ maybe have 'fun' out in public like you kids have been lately~," Doug said nuzzling her back and didn't even hide his growing erection.

"Oh~ I think that would be fun~ Let everybody watch me spend time with daddy~," Dolly said as she smirked and slowly slid a paw down his body towards his erection.

Doug chuckled a bit and said: "looks like it's settled then~ let's go show everyone how much of a 'daddy's girl' you are~".

"Of course, daddy~," Dolly said with a giggle and stood up and took their plates to the kitchen swaying her hips and showing off for Doug. Knowing he loved to check her out, and just like anyone else in the house wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Doug smirked and had his eyes glued onto her having no reason to hide it and waited for her to get back.

Dolly was smirking and came back with a leash, she wondered if she should bother putting on clothes. But, for now, she stood in front of Doug snapping the leash together and smirking as she let him take in the view.

Doug looked her up and down admiring every inch of her body before he said "so~ shall we get going?~"

"Love to Dad~," Dolly said and attached the leash, seeing no point needing clothes if she was gonna take them off anyway.

Doug smirked at that and got up and walked to the front door shaking his huge muscular ass for Dolly on the way.

Dolly loved that as they went outside, as much as she loved watching Doug's ass, her body was craving more than that and she knew she was safe and felt like letting Doug knot her this time. "Alright, Daddy~ Let's give everyone a show~," Dolly said with a giggle.

Doug nodded at that and it didn't take long for a crowd to flock to them as their family was getting a reputation around town at this point and they were taking pictures and recordings which Doug was more than happy to pose for.

"Come on and give that ass a smack~," Dolly told the crowd as she walked with Doug and showing herself off as well, loving the attention as much as Doug was.

Doug moaned as the crowd was quick to take Dolly up on the offer and a lot of them had taken it as an okay to feel him up as well and were putting hands all over him feeling every muscle he had and Doug started flexing showing them what they wanted.

Dolly giggled as she watched already wanting Doug to pick her up and start fucking her senselessly. But, first, she wanted to show off as long as possible.

Doug was wanting to show off for a while as well and kept up what he was doing and posed for the crowd making the people taking pictures got some good ones and made 100% sure that his huge fully erect red rocket was in full view for them.

Dolly kept going along with it as well, noticing some of the crowd wanting a chance to touch her body too and some did feel her up which she let slide just this once.

Doug smiled as he saw this and he couldn't get enough. They were coming up on the park now and Doug could hear a few whispering from the crowd, he couldn't make everything out but he did hear someone say "I've never seen such a beefcake be the pet before" which only made Doug's smile wider.

Dolly knew they were almost to their destination, feeling wet just thinking about Doug. She licked her lips as they walked, loving the attention they were both getting.

Once they got to the park Doug immediately said "who wants to watch me fuck my daughter's brains out?~" to which the crowd went nuts as all of them loved the idea and wanted front row seats.

With that Dolly got in front of Doug, so he could have his way with her. "Let's not keep everyone waiting~," Dolly said with a giggle and stroked Doug's massive cock.

Without a word, Doug placed his hands on Dolly's hips and lined himself up and pushed his way into her before letting loose and really gave Dolly a pounding not holding back at all as the crowd cheered him on and continued to take pictures and record the whole thing.

Dolly held on as he had his way with her, his massive cock being squeezed by her tight cookie as she moaned with pleasure with each thrust. "Harder Daddy~ Oh dog~ I love you~" Dolly let out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, each thrust making her body tremble.

"Love you too sweetie~," Doug said as he went harder just like she had asked, it wasn't difficult for Doug to hit Dolly's sweet spots, with a member as big as Doug's he was hitting every spot Dolly had with each thrust.

The way Doug was going she felt her body tense up already feeling close, but didn't want this to end too soon as she threw her head back and howled in ecstasy. Dolly could barely speak as Doug continue to give Fergus and Dylan a run for their money.

Doug kept going feeling himself getting close as well and slowed down a bit not wanting this to end so soon as well.

Dolly was fine with that as she kept moaning loudly from her dad's cock, finding it hotter every time they did this.

"By the way sweetheart, is today safe? I really want to knot you right here in front of everyone" Doug said as he slowly started to pick up speed again.

"Yes~ Knot me Daddy~ I need it~," Dolly said feeling herself starting to get close once more as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and his cock made her howl in ecstasy.

Doug smirked at that and gave Dolly a few more good thrusts before he knotted her and filled her up with his seed "Oh Dog I needed that~".

With one more loud howl, Dolly came as he knotted her. Panting as she rested her head on his shoulder, mind in a daze as Dolly came down from her high loving having Doug inside her.

Doug smiled at that and wrapped his arms around her as she came down from her high, loving that fact they had an audience for that.

"Hehe, Lucky I had the leash around my wrist~ Think you can carry me home like this?~" Dolly whispered in his ear as she smiled and closed her eyes, knowing Doug would more than likely do just that.

"Sure thing honey~ let's go~," Doug said picking Dolly up by her legs and effortlessly started walking home.

Dolly was loving being carried like this as she nuzzled Doug's neck, just wanting to get home so they could cuddle a bit.

Doug nuzzled her back and walked home in silence. Thankfully the crowd didn't follow them and soon enough they were home "let's cuddle on the couch for a while Dolly~" Doug said as he carried her inside.

"I'd love too, daddy~," Dolly said as he carried her to the couch, loving how today went and didn't have a care in the world right now.

Doug smile and laid down on his back with Dolly on top of him having loved every second of that and closed his eyes as he said "I love you, Dolly~ we need to do that more often~".

"Hehe~ Gladly, I've let Fergus and Dylan knot me couple times already~ So, I figure it's only fair you get to~," Dolly said and gave Doug a kiss, smiling as they cuddled.

Doug chuckled a bit and kissed her back and said "alright Dolly~ for now though I need a nap~" and with that, Doug closed his eyes and was quickly asleep with a smile on his face.

Dolly was fast asleep soon after as well, Doug always had a way of making her feel better when she had a lot on her mind.


	31. A Model Pet

Dallas was waiting for D3, he'd asked her if she wanted to be a pet. Dallas teased him a little with that but agreed as she secretly did enjoy showing off. In fact, she'd probably go to that factory again if he asked.

Soon enough D3 showed up with a collar and leash. He had decided to be dressed this time around and said "hey love~ you ready for this?"

"Alright, D3 and just so you know don't knot me today~ Unless, you have no problem being a father~ Other than that, let's have some fun~," Dallas told him and gave him a nuzzle.

"Okay good to know~," D3 said as he nuzzled her back and put the collar and leash on her "by the way do you want to check out that factory while we're out after a while? I asked the others if they wanted to come but they said they were all busy but didn't mind us going there just the two of us, I even asked Destiny for the key's and written down code we found last time".

"Ah, yeah we can do that~ Shame they can't come but I understand~ Personally I can't see myself dating more than one person at a time but as long as their happy~," Dallas said and gave D3 a kiss they got ready to walk out.

"I know what you mean but as long as they're happy," D3 said as they walked and saw that they were already drawing in a crowd.

"Hehe~ Guess we'll let them get a good look, I leave it up to you how far they're allowed to go~," Dallas said strutting along and shaking her ass making sure to pose and show off that model body of hers. She wasn't sure if D3 wanted to let anyone else touch her body or not.

D3 thought about it for a second before an idea hit him "you let people slap my ass and feel my up while I was your pet, only fair I let them do the same for you~" he whispered to Dallas before turned his attention to the crowd "feel free to slap her ass and feel her up a bit folks~ just don't touch her pussy~ that's all mine~".

"Hehe~ That's fair~," Dallas said and giggled as she felt her ass getting slapped and moaning as they walked along. Dallas was rubbing her breasts as she showed off her ass and one point one foot on a fire hydrant and fingered herself while continuing to play with her breasts, teasing the crowd a little knowing they wouldn't dare take the bait if D3 was with her.

D3 smirked as he watched and the crowd was loving it as they took pictures of her as Dallas showed off for them and were clearly wanting to do more but Dallas was right about them not daring to do so without D3's okay.

Dallas stopped pleasuring herself and went back to walking as everyone slapped or felt up her ass. Dallas was so horny at this point, she felt she'd be begging D3 for his cock before they came close to the factory.

"I can tell you're wanting a good fucking pet~ but you'll have to hold out for a while~ as much fun as fucking you here in front of everyone would be I have something else in mind~," D3 said smirking to himself loving the show so far.

"I'll try~ But can't blame me for craving that massive cock~" Dallas replied as she noticed a few girls slapping her ass as well. She didn't think she could go that way but she wasn't turning anyone away either.

D3 smiled at that and kept walking as people felt up Dallas and slapped her ass and after a while, they were coming up on the factory "alright guys clear out, I want some alone time with my pet for now~" D3 said not wanting anyone following them to the factory and thankfully the crowd was clearing out without much complaint.

"Hehe~ Alright, master~ Let's have some fun~," Dallas said as the crowd dispersed, meaning they could go to the factory alone. Something about sex in an abandoned building turned Dallas and her sisters on, they never shared that discovery with the Dimitris but figured they'd know eventually.

"Alright we might as well see if any of these keys unlocks the front door, actually it might be a good idea to fully lock this place up when we leave," D3 said as he went to check which of the keys could unlock the door "you never know, some gang might decide to use this place as a hideout someday if we leave it where just anyone could get in".

"That makes sense~ Also pretty thoughtful~," Dallas said and kissed his cheek. "We could definitely find other abandoned buildings if you and your brothers decided to~," Dallas said as D3 opened the door.

D3 chuckled a bit at that as he closed and locked the door back behind them and took the collar off Dallas and said "no need for that while we're here" and with that, he got undressed and placed his clothes and the collar and leash by the door "alright what do you want to do first love?~"

"Let's finish exploring the place, as much as I'd love for you to just fuck me here~," Dallas said and swayed her hips walking in front of D3.

"That works for me~ let's start with that elevator, I've been wanting to see what that code it wants is all about," D3 said as he had his eyes glued to Dallas's ass.

"Hehe~ Watch there be clothes up there or something~" Dallas joked as they got to the elevator. Still feeling very horny. "But, I have to agree~ I think I prefer my current look~," Dallas said with a giggle.

"couldn't have put it better myself love~," D3 said as he put in the code, and to his surprise as soon as he hit enter the elevator started going down instead of up "wait I didn't even know this place had a basement".

"Wow, this place is bigger than we thought. So what's the plan, love?~" Dallas said as her paw began to fondle D3's balls.

"I say we look around for a while in the basement and see what we can find, with any luck we can find another code for the second floor, and after that, we can have some 'fun' with each other~," D3 said as he placed a hand on her ass and then the elevator doors opened up.

"Mm~ Fine with me love~," Dallas said as she walked out of the elevator to look around and see what was all in the basement which was very dimly lit.

"I'm surprised this place is still getting power honestly but I'm not complaining," D3 said as he followed Dallas and turned on the flashlight he brought with him.

"Yeah a bit strange, I'd figure even the backup generator would be out by now," Dallas said looked around, noting that the basement had a lot of boxes among other things.

"Yeah, maybe this place was leaching power off of somewhere else and they still haven't caught on? oh well, it helps us out so who cares" D3 said as he decided to open one of the boxes up and immediately facepalmed "oh my Dog Dallas you are not going to believe this".

"Could be an- you're joking right..." Dallas said as she looked in the box to see a pile of clothing. She shook her head at that not even sure what to say.

"Welp, wish I had known about this last time we were here," D3 said a bit frustrated "do all of these boxes have clothes in them?"

"Don't worry, I'm long over that~ I guess we could see~," Dallas said as she looked around herself.

"Alright then," D3 said as he followed her and they opened a few more boxes each filled to the brim with spare clothes.

"Wow, this is crazy... Also, there are numbers on the boxes," Dallas pointed out as she noticed them.

"Wonder what those are for? could they be a code for the elevator? if so how would they know what order to use?" D3 said just thinking out loud.

"Hmm, there's a box labeled upstairs and a code written on it. Maybe they're labeled for where they were supposed to go," Dallas guessed as she looked around.

"Alright, it's worth a shot," D3 said as he looked around as well.

"Yeah, we can try at least," Dallas said as she looked to find anything else of interest.

After a little bit D3 found a sign on the wall the said 'remember the code is alphabetical' which D3 said looked back at the boxes and noticed the boxes and letters written on the top left "hey Dallas over here I think I figured it out".

"Oh? Well look at that," Dallas said as she carefully walked over. Curious as to what they'd find upstairs.

"I guess D1 was _really_ onto something, this place seems to run on video game logic for some reason," D3 said as he took his phone out and opened up a notepad app and began writing down the code as he went to each box he could find.

"It really does, and here my sisters were originally thinking that you three did something so convoluted just to try and get laid," Dallas said more to herself as they continued, not really what D1 would say when he heard he had been onto something.

D3 shrugged not having anything to say to that as he got the last of the code put down and he saved it "alright I think I have the full code now, but let's save the second floor for some other time~".

"Alright~ Whatever you say~," Dallas said and kissed D3 wanting to see what he had planned.

D3 kissed her back and picked her and walked her over to a table that didn't have anything on it and said "so love~ how do you feel about fucking right here in the basement of this abandoned factory?~"

"Trust me~ I'd love to~ Do whatever you want with me~," Dallas said as she pulled him closer and felt him up, she had already warned him about knotting her and would be happy with anything.

D3 chuckled at that and laid her down on the table before he lined himself up and pushed his way into her pussy "Dog I love you~".

"I love you too~" Dallas moaned out as she felt D3 enter her, her pussy so moist it slid right in but was still wrapped tightly around D3's member.

D3 grabbed onto Dallas's hips and got to thrusting hard and fast loving the feeling of her squeezing his cock.

Dallas moaned and pushed against him so he'd get deeper into her cookie. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her body shook with pleasure.

D3 moaned as he kept going getting faster and harder as he went.

Dallas was already feeling close, her body having been desperate for cock as D3 fucked her. Dallas began arching her back as her moans intensified.

D3 was feeling close as well and after a few more good thrusts he pulled out and sprayed his seed all over the floor "Oh fuck yes~ I needed that~" D3 said as his high hit him.

"Oh Dog~" Dallas let out as she howled from cumming hard and her juices going all over the table. Dallas just panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Alright, I think we should head home for now, do you want to be my pet on the way back or should we dig through some of these boxes for something you'd like?" D3 said as he nuzzled her not minding whichever she wanted to do.

"Well, I did see a cute dress~ I'm sure it wouldn't be missed~," Dallas said and giggled, normally she'd be against it but figured it'd be fine to take it.

"Yeah if the people that owned this place really wanted it they would have taken it when they left," D3 said with a shrug as he followed Dallas to go get it.

Dallas found it and tried it on, it was pink with fake diamonds in its design. It fit her figure perfectly and she spun around modeling it a bit for D3.

"It looks amazing on you Dallas~ it's almost like it was made for you~ come on, let's head back to the ground floor and lock the garage up before we head back to the front," D3 said admiring her a bit before he turned back to the elevator.

Dallas nodded and followed along, smiling as they got in the elevator and didn't really have much more to say.

Once the elevator reached the ground floor D3 walked towards the garage that was thankfully close by and he got to locking it "we'll have to let the others know that they'll need the keys if they want back in here moving forward" D3 said as he finished and began walking back towards the front door.

"Yeah, best to let them know. But, I wonder why so much was left behind," Dallas said as she thought it over, feeling there'd be a good explanation.

"If they were leaching power off of someone else there's a good chance they were doing a lot of other shady things, maybe the police found out and shut them down?" D3 said just throwing out his best guess.

"Wait a second, what's the name of the business?" Dallas said and looked at the name of the business on the back of her dress. She let out a gasp as she recognized the name, before shocked at this coincidence. Dallas recalled this company and remembered the headache they caused, especially when it almost ruined her career if it hadn't been for her agent.

D3 saw the look on Dallas's face and said "I take it you know who these people were? want to talk about it? from the look on your face, it doesn't seem like they were pleasant to deal with".

"You see... There was a company that I was modeling for and I was bringing in good money. But as I modeled for them, some people began asking questions. You see, apparently, there were rumors the company was hiding something as the numbers they kept saying they brought in didn't add up. A police sting revealed that not only had the company committed tax fraud, they were also Ponzi Scheme that dabbled in money laundering and other highly illegal dealings. I almost lost my entire career because of them," Dallas said with a growl, showing she wasn't quite over the fiasco that caused.

"Ouch, I'm glad they got what they deserved, and your career came out of it okay, but man what a coincidence," D3 said as they came up to the front door and quickly got his clothes back on and pocketed the leash and collar.

"Yeah, it was a bit rough but I came out alright thanks to my agent proving the two of us had no knowledge of what was going on. And speaking of, I actually did model this dress... Hehe, guess it really was made for me," Dallas said and giggled at that odd coincidence.

D3 laughed hard at that as he opened the front door and said "wow, well isn't that something else?"

"Let's get back home, just glad I made it out of that unscathed," Dallas said as she nuzzled D3 before exiting.

D3 nuzzled her back chuckling a bit before he closed the door and locked it back and followed her back the way they came.

Dallas just smiled and walked silently, not really sure how to feel about the dress now.

"Even if it came from somewhere shady as hell it's still a nice dress Dallas, I won't blame you if you don't want to wear it much but I wasn't kidding when I said it looks amazing on you," D3 said as they walked just putting in his two cents.

"I guess it is nice, plus it wasn't all bad... Even if it ended badly, I did meet a pretty good friend out of all that," Dallas said and smiled as she thought about it.

"There you go, that's a nice way of looking at it and-" D3 said and interrupted himself when a thought crossed his mind "oh shit we'll need to think of a story for how you got that dress as D1 D2 and I haven't really told our parents or Dylan and Dolly about the factory..."

"I was gonna say you bought it for me, hopefully they don't recognize the dress... But, maybe I could say I got it from one of my work friends... Not sure how to explain this one..." Dallas said as she thought it over.

"We'll think of something... hopefully," D3 said as they walked thinking this over.

"I'm sure we will... I could just sneak into my room and... My sisters would recognize this dress immediately... Well, I can at least be honest with those two," Dallas said with a shrug, just hoping that everyone would be too busy to care.

D3 nodded at that and kept walking and soon enough their home was coming up.

Dallas entered the house, happy with how today went and silently hoping to slip into her room without a fuss to hide the dress.

Nobody seemed to be around thankfully so D3 just followed Dallas to her room being her lookout for now.

Dallas entered her room figuring the other to would be busy with their lovers, it wasn't until she entered the room that she heard two audible gasps.

"Dallas, that dress..." Destiny started to say as Dallas turned around.

"Looks oddly familiar..." Deja Vu said as cocked her head to the side.

"It isn't what it looks like..." Dallas tried to say as Destiny stood up.

"Dallas, I watched you burn that dress sobbing and cussing it out and it was your favorite dress before that company... Got found out..." Destiny was starting to say, as Dallas took off the dress and rolled her eyes.

"Look I got it from a friend and decided to keep this copy, other than that I have nothing to do with it..." Dallas said, but could tell Destiny wasn't buying a word of it.

"Oh my Dog Dallas could you make yourself sound any more suspicious if you tried?" D3 said facepalming as he went in after Dallas "look the truth is that factory D1 D2 and I took you to that one time was apparently owned by that company and while exploring we actually found some of their clothes in the basement and that dress was among them and we didn't realize that until we were almost outside" D3 continued knowing when it was best to just come clean.

"Alright, you two... We'll keep it to ourselves, but you know if Dolly or anyone else sees that dress they'll question you about it," Destiny said to which Dallas sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, in fact, you acted so differently after that and just seemed to take your anger out on everyone," Deja Vu said as she recalled Dallas' emotional breakdown. Dallas was dumbfounded as a realization hit her, remembering how erratic she got afterward as she feared for losing her dream career.

D3 got behind Dallas and wrapped his arms around her and said "it's okay Dallas".

"Listen Dallas, it's just a little odd to see but I feel like you've been managing to move past it which I know isn't an easy task. So, whatever happens, we're here for you sis," Destiny said as her and Deja Vu hugged her.

"Thanks, you three, it's been a long time but still a pretty big wound to me so to speak," Dallas said as she enjoyed the embrace.

"We're here if you need us Dallas, for now though I'll be off, D1 and D2 said they wanted to hang out once they got done with what they had to do and I can't imagine that taking too much longer," D3 said giving Dallas a nuzzle before he pulled away.

"That's fine, love you D3~ I think I want to spend time with my sisters anyway~," Dallas said and gave D3 a kiss, smiling at the three of them.

"Love you too Dallas~ see ya~," D3 said as kissed her back before he left and waved them goodbye.

Dallas waved back as he left and went to take a seat while her sisters caught her up with what was going on.


	32. Lucky Girl

Da Vinci looked at the test as she sat on the floor with her back against the wall, feeling relieved even her heart was still racing with panic.

Delilah was just outside the bathroom Da Vinci was in as she would give Da Vinci all the time she needed either way this went.

Da Vinci took a deep breath and stood up, she couldn't help but feel a bit regretful at how dumb and careless she'd been lately. After a moment, she made her way out the door to talk with Delilah.

Once Da Vinci opened the door Delilah looked at her with the best smile she could and said "so sweetheart, what's the verdict?"

"I... uh... Dodged a bullet it seems..." Da Vinci said still very visibly shaken up, as she hugged Delilah. She knew she got lucky and needed to prevent a scare like this again.

"Oh thank Dog, I love you, Da Vinci, I'm not going to lie I'm a little upset with you but I think how scared you've felt about this will be punishment enough," Delilah said as she hugged her back.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I was being careless... I'll try to be more serious about this... I'll stick with my actual partners from now on for one thing..." Da Vinci said with a sigh as she held the embrace.

"Alright Da Vinci, as long as you've learned something from this" Delilah said as she started stroking Da Vinci's back.

"Maybe we could also use some kind of birth control... I kind of thought of that as another option..." Da Vinci said, feeling like suggesting it.

"Actually that might be smart either way, I'll order you some first thing tomorrow when I go to work," Delilah said thinking that over.

"Alright, thanks mom... I'll talk with Destiny about that as well... But, I figure my other sisters can talk to you about it if they want it," Da Vinci said and nuzzled Delilah.

"Okay sweetheart, now that I think about it, it might be a good idea to get enough for everyone just in case knowing your sisters," Delilah said with a laugh still stroking Da Vinci's back.

"Hehe, yeah a bit though Destiny mentioned wanting some alone time with me soon. Guess that'll be a bit safer," Da Vinci joked with a giggle, her three partners had really been helping her through this though just as upset about her carelessness.

"No kidding there~ I'll let you go for now, go have some fun with your girlfriend Da Vinci~," Delilah said with a laugh.

"Alright, thanks mom... I'm sure everyone will be relieved from the news," Da Vinci said as she broke the hug.

"I'm sure they will be, see you later dear," Delilah said waving her goodbye.

"See you, love you mom," Da Vinci said as she walked away.

Meanwhile, DJ D1 and Destiny were all waiting in DJ's room waiting for Da Vinci to get back and tell them the news.

Da Vinci made her way to DJ's room and entered taking a deep breath as she got ready to tell them the news. "Good news, I'm not pregnant..." Da Vinci went ahead and told them, feeling a bit calmer.

"Oh thank Dog," DJ said letting go of a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Thank goodness Da Vinci, you had us all scared to death there," D1 said and then Destiny just walked up to Da Vinci and hugged her with DJ and D1 joining in soon after.

Da Vinci smiled and hugged them back, not saying a word as she let herself enjoy the embrace.

They stayed like that for a while and after a few minutes DJ asked "so what did mom have to say about all of this?"

"Well, she didn't say much but I decided I'll stick with you three for now on and asked her to get some birth control for me just in case," Da Vinci said feeling she'd learned her lesson.

D1 laughed at that and said: "I can already tell the rest of our sisters are going to want in on those pill" which made DJ and Destiny laugh as well.

"Yeah, I mentioned that to mom and she said she'd go ahead and get enough for them as well," Da Vinci said and giggled a bit.

"Hehe~ well in that case I want some alone time with you Da Vinci before you have no reason to hold back with the boys~," Destiny said giving Da Vinci bedroom eyes.

"That sounds like fun~," Da Vinci said and kissed Destiny.

Destiny kissed her back and closed her eyes and held Da Vinci tightly.

"We'll just let you two have some alone time~ come on DJ we can have some fun in y room~," D1 said as he and DJ left.

"So bet you'd like to punish me a bit after that~" Da Vinci said with a smirk knowing Destiny wanted to have some kinky fun with her.

"You'd win that bet~ go lay down on DJ's bed with your ass up for me sexy~," Destiny said slapping Da Vinci's ass.

Da Vinci moaned and giggled at that before doing as she was told and gave her ass a shake. The two had already talked about how far they were willing to go, so Da Vinci knew there wouldn't be a problem.

Destiny smirked and went over to a drawer and pulled a few things out before she walked over to Da Vinci and began handcuffing her hands to the frame of the bed.

"I like where this is going already~," Da Vinci said to herself as she was being handcuffed and watched what Destiny was pulling out already wet with anticipation.

Once Destiny was done handcuffing her she picked up the paddle she had sat down and said "you've been a naughty girl Da Vinci~ I think you deserve a good paddling~".

"Oh no~ Please, I'll be good~," Da Vinci said and played along, wanting to pretend she didn't want that.

It wasn't hard for Destiny to tell she was just playing along and said "I'm afraid it's too late for that cutie~ once I get this ass nice and red I'll have you eat me out, and then I'll think about pulling your tail a bit~" and with that Destiny lined up her paddle and started smacking Da Vinci's ass with it.

Da Vinci let out a loud moan as soon as Destiny did so as she was unable to resist once she felt the sting from it, she quickly faked a whimper trying to maintain the act. "Oh mistress~ I'll make it up to you I promise~," Da Vinci said, loving every second of this.

Destiny smirked and kept going and was loving how committed to this Da Vinci was even if her acting could use some work and said "Oh you will~ I'll make sure to it~" and kept going making sure not to hurt Da Vinci too bad accidentally.

Da Vinci bit her lip as each hit kept making her moan automatically. "I'll be a good girl I promise~" Da Vinci let out as her body trembled with pleasure from each hit, her ass was starting to get red but Da Vinci didn't care as Destiny continued.

Not too much longer Da Vinci's ass was glowing red and Destiny put down the paddle and she said: "alright cutie I think that's enough~ I was going to wait until you had eaten me out first but I think you've earned this~" and with that Destiny grabbed hold of Da Vinci's tail and pulled it as hard as she could.

Da Vinci let out an immodest moan as her eyes rolled back into her head as looked up to the ceiling her juices going everywhere having one of the best orgasms of her life.

Destiny giggled at the sight and got in front of Da Vinci and quickly uncuffed her from the bed and said "whenever you come down from that high be sure to eat me out some sexy~".

Da Vinci nodded at that and once she was coherent enough to remember where she was she practically dove right into Destiny's pussy and began licking. Loving Destiny's taste Da Vinci pushed her tongue inside and began lapping her girlfriend's juices, licking around inside wanting to hit every sweet spot she could.

Destiny moaned loudly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head loving all of this as Da Vinci was finding every sweet spot she had with ease.

Da Vinci could tell Destiny was enjoying this and kept her tongue going deeper and lapping at everything it could find as Da Vinci pushed muzzle as close to Destiny's pussy as it would go.

It didn't take too much longer for Destiny to start cumming hard right in Da Vinci's face moaning as long as she could and fell backwards onto the bed.

Da Vinci lapped up what she could and licked her lips, feeling great after that.

"Come on sis~ let's cuddle for a while~," Destiny said once she came down from her high.

"I'd love to~ Sorry for the scare, I should've been more careful~," Da Vinci said as she cuddled up to Destiny.

"It's okay Da Vinci~ as long as you don't do it again everything will be fine~," Destiny said nuzzling her.

"Yeah, don't worry sis~ I know I got lucky this time~ Because if someone's gonna knock me up someday it'll be one of our boyfriends~," Da Vinci said and nuzzled Destiny back, feeling like that experience scared her enough to get rid of her gangbang desire.

Destiny giggled at that and wrapped her arms around Da Vinci and said "good~ as long as you learned your lesson then everything's fine~ right now though let's take a nap~" and with that Destiny closed her eyes and was fast asleep.

Da Vinci smiled and nodded at that, closing her eyes as she felt more at peace than she had been in a long time. She slowly fell asleep, more content with what she had.


	33. Money Matters and A Bullet Dodged

Destiny was looking through the family bank accounts as she tried to find her name. She needed to see how much was in her account, But she had come across Dylan and Dante's account as well. Her face went from confused to shocked as she realized the two had been making more than her and her sisters.

Dylan was in his room relaxing thinking everything that's been going on with his new career "a few more days until that gangbang, that's going to be fun~ I wonder how much I'll end up with if each guy is paying me and Hansel a thousand bucks?" he asked himself still not believing he even got that offer.

Destiny got her other sisters and went to confront Dylan. Triple D got to Dylan's room, Destiny knocked as all three of them looked upset at this.

Dylan sat up on his bed and said "come in, it's not locked" not thinking twice about it.

"Dylan... how are you like... making more money than us?" Triple D said as soon as the entered feeling a bit jealous about this.

"Oh uh, well funny story..." Dylan said a bit nervous since he could tell right away how jealous they were about this and absentmindedly started tugging on the collar Peter had gotten for him that he was wearing not realizing he was drawing attention to the clearly expensive collar.

"Are you really making that much money being a pet?" Destiny asked in confusion.

"I'm a model and an actress, how are you making more than me even?" Dallas added as Deja Vu gave a quizzical look.

"Yeah, even what we do doesn't bring in that much," Deja Vu said and blinked.

"Alright, alright, first of all, yes Destiny I am making all of this from being a pet, let me start from the beginning here because since there is a lot to unpack here," Dylan said trying to get control of the situation and get his thoughts in order so he could explain this to them.

"Alright, go on..." Destiny huffed and crossed her arms, the other two doing the same. Triple D were reasonable enough to not blow things out of proportion.

Dylan let out a sigh at that and said: "okay so it all started a few weeks ago when Hansel came over and told me about this app called PetShop, it's pretty much, legalized prostitution you sign up as a master, pet, or a switch and hook up with anyone willing to pay your fees, and long story short it didn't take long for me to sign up on the app as Hansel's pet, according to Dante I ended up with people willing to pay for me more than they normally do for new pets and not to mention I've already got a few regulars willing to pay a lot extra too".

"So basically two whores are making more money than us, and how do they even get away with this?" Destiny asked and stomped her foot as the other two's faces twitched.

"To be fair there is a lot of rich people on the app that are willing to go the extra mile for this, that's pretty much how me and Dante are making so much," Dylan said with a nervous laugh before he continued with "and as for how we're getting away with this I dug a bit a basically found out that since that old law saws that a sex pet should not be considered a person from a legal point of view paying to fuck one is the same as paying someone to use their sex toy" Dylan finished with a shrug.

"So, you are technically legally a whore? Guess the three of us can't say much on that, but I just can't believe the three of us are making less than whores," Destiny said with a sigh as her other sisters stopped glaring at Dylan.

"Trust me I can hardly believe it myself," Dylan said chuckling a bit not sure what else to say at this point.

"Alright, come on girls... Not really a point making a bigger scene..." Destiny said as she led her sisters out.

"Alright see you three around," Dylan said waving them off letting out a breath he was holding.

* * *

Dante was heading to Dawkins's room looking for his inventor boyfriend. Dante had found out that he had dodged a bullet and he felt Dawkins should know since he had him to thank for it.

Dawkins was in his room, tinkering with another one of his inventions. The door was wide open as some of if his siblings would come in to watch sometimes.

Dante walked in and saw Dawkins at his work table and closed the door behind him and said "hey love, what are you working on this time?"

"Just fixing a remote, I take it you want a private talk?" Dawkins said as he took notice of Dante closing the door behind him.

"Yeah I do, did I ever tell you about how almost as soon I had you registered as my master a potential client I had been talking to for a while had suddenly ghosted me?" Dante said just getting to the point.

"No... But, that does sound suspicious..." Dawkins said and turned to give his full attention to Dante. Dante's voice sounded serious, which made Dawkins concerned.

"yeah... I looked on his profile today, he's been permanently banned with a link showing that he has half a dozen lawsuits filed against him" Dante said shaking a bit as he got ready to continue.

"Oh dog... What for? Something worse than that other guy I'd guess..." Dawkins said as he realized just how spooked Dante was and walked over to him.

"Apparently he had been targeting people who don't have masters, he would act normal at first and you'd have sex with him and all that but..." Dante said hugging Dawkins at this point and tried to continue with "but he wouldn't let you go... he'd take you to his home and keep you there and treat you like his personal sex slave, the worst part was all his neighbors knew what was going on but there was nothing the police could do since sex pets aren't people in the eyes of the law and there really isn't a time limit on how long you can be one for, the only reason everyone he caught got out of it is because his latest would-be victim tricked him somehow... I don't know how honestly there're keeping that bit out of public knowledge..."

"Oh dog... To think I only became your master because of that jerk, the fact you were actually in worse danger maybe that wake-up call really was a blessing in disguise," Dawkins said and hugged Dante back.

Dante pulled Dawkins in tightly and said "no kidding love... just the idea of that happening to me is far worse then what that asshole did" and with that Dante nuzzled Dawkins and closed his eyes as he tried to calm down.

"I also stumbled across some articles... And uh... Let's just say... Your life could've been in danger... There's a good reason you're encouraged to have a master on that app..." Dawkins said and nuzzled Dante's neck, figuring Dante should know.

Dante let out a sigh and said "yeah... I was a fool for not realizing literally handing over my legal rights to strangers without a safety net was a bad idea... I love you so much, Dawkins..."

"I love you too, Dante... Just glad I talked you into this... I... Kind of was tracking you with your collar... I was going to talk with you about being your master the next day anyway... I stumbled across those articles a couple of days before that and I was a bit worried when it seemed to be taking a long time for you to get back," Dawkins explained and kissed Dante.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd be a bit upset about that, but you saved my life by doing that so I'll let it slid and even let you keep tracking me just in case," Dante said kissing him back.

"Alright, should have told you before. But, let's be honest you can be so stubborn sometimes," Dawkins said and chuckled a bit.

Dante giggled a bit and said: "Yeah fair point Dawkins, I don't blame you at all, especially now that we know what would have happened if you hadn't said anything and just let me be".

"Now, why don't we cuddle and I do have something that'll make you smile possibly. There's someone who wants to borrow you for a day and I'm thinking of giving her a discount, you'll find out why soon enough~" Dawkins said as he somehow managed to pick Dante up and carry him to the bed.

Dante a bit surprised Dawkins could pick him up nuzzled him and said "alright Dawkins~ I trust you~ I can't wait to see who it is~".

"Let's just say you'll be perfectly safe with her~," Dawkins said and giggled as he laid Dante on the bed and got beside him.

Dante giggled a bit at that and cuddled up to him and said "alright love~ I'd put a bit more thought into that right now but I feel like I need to mentally reset after all this today with a nap~".

Dawkins nodded and closed his eyes, cuddling back as he comforted Dante.

Dante closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.


	34. Small Talk and Coffee

Dolly was at the skate park, grinding her board on a rail before dismounting and doing a 360. She was getting ready for another tournament soon, not wanting to stop anytime soon. While she and Fergus were bringing in plenty of money she still wanted to do her hobbies on the side, she couldn't help thinking of Felicity but knew her dad was right. She shouldn't jump to conclusions unless she had evidence for any hidden malice.

Felicity just so happened to be walking by and spotted Dolly doing her tricks and decided to go say hello and waved at Dolly trying to get her attention as she walked over.

Dolly noticed her and came to a stop, having been ready for a break anyway as she took off her helmet. She was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts and could feel them soaked in sweat as she took off her helmet and picked up a water bottle. "Hey, Felicity. What's up?" Dolly asked as she walked over to her.

Felicity was wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts herself, which stood out as Fergus had always said that she had worn something at least a little fancy at all times and she said: "oh nothing much, it's just we haven't had time to chat so I thought I'd say hello, I do need to get to know you since you are dating my brother".

"Yeah, I can understand that. I was about done anyway, just practicing for a tournament. Fergus is busy with something, so I'm free," Dolly said as she picked up her stuff, she was a bit surprised that Felicity was dressed casually.

"Alright then, I found a nice coffee place nearby we can hang out for a while in if you want, although the last thing you probably need right now is more adrenaline," Felicity said with a laugh.

"Hehe, yeah but it will be nice to sit down for a bit," Dolly said with a laugh as well, feeling like that would be a nice way for them to get to know each other.

"Okay then Dolly follow me, it isn't too far away," Felicity said as she turned around and lead the way.

"So, enjoying London so far?" Dolly asked, trying to make a bit of small talk while they walked. Dolly followed along with her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah I'm loving it here, I needed to get away from the small town I grew up in and have a change of scenery for a few years now so this is nice," Felicity said smiling.

"Yeah, sometimes I miss living in the States. But, London is my home as far as I'm concerned," Dolly said and smiled as she walked alongside Felicity.

"Oh, you're from America? that's nice to know, I guess it makes sense that Fergus would- no bad Felicity it's not okay just to assume things like that..." Felicity said interrupting and scolding herself "sorry about that, like I said before, my parents had me brainwashed for most of my teen years, even if I know better now some times a thought slips through the cracks".

"It's alright, at least you're trying... But, yeah my dad and stepmom started online dating and eventually ended up getting married after we'd made the decision to move here... It was a breath of fresh air, anyway what are some of your interests," Dolly said trying not to give in to her hot-headed nature, she remembered when she first arrived she had assumed everyone was as nice as Delilah but that naive idea was shattered pretty quickly.

"I like reading fantasy books and as well as shopping and all that stuff if you know what I mean," Felicity said as they were coming up on the coffee shop "how about you? I get that you're into skateboarding but is there anything else you like?"

"While my birth mother tried to get me to act more like a girl... I was more determined to like boy stuff... Like action movies and stuff, though I do find some appeal in fantasy and... I do kind of like romance novels but I'll deny it if you tell anyone even Fergus..." Dolly said and waggled her finger with a serious glare, Dolly figured she'd stop it there, not sure how Felicity would react if Felicity heard her other hobbies.

Felicity giggled a bit and said "don't worry your secret is safe with me Dolly, feel free to come find me if you want to talk about a romance novels judge free" and with that the walked inside the coffee place and Felicity continued with "go ahead and sit down, I'll be right there after I order".

"Alright, let's see..." Dolly said and found a nice table next to the window, sitting down and putting her bag under the table. She looked outside and noticed the scenery, the area they were in was definitely a nicer area of town. She wasn't too surprised but still felt Felicity was omitting something.

Felicity ordered her cup of coffee and went to sit down with Dolly and said "so, anything you want to talk about?"

"Hmm, er, are you... Going to a school or anything?" Dolly said as she tried to think of a good opening.

"Actually I skipped a few grades and graduated high school early, I finished up my last year of college just before I moved here, I just need a job now," Felicity said not trying to brag and was just being honest.

"Oh, very nice. I was never big on school, I graduated and all but I was more than happy to get out of there," Dolly said with a giggle, she could tell Felicity wasn't trying to brag and was genuinely happy for her.

"Yeah high school isn't the best so I can't say I blame you," Felicity said taking a sip of her coffee "although college is another story, so much more freedom and a lot bigger then what you'd be used to up until then, any high school hierarchy you'd come to know is imposable and you have to find a friend group or you're not going to make it... it was actually there that I started realizing how insane my family is if you can believe it".

"Yeah, Fergus has said a lot about his family and how their opinions of me wouldn't be welcoming. But, as for college... My mom has mentioned it wouldn't hurt... I should probably have something to fall back on, but even if I did, not sure what I'd want to major in," Dolly said as she thought it over, starting to get sidetracked.

"Yeah... they're really not the type of people that like mixed species couples but I take it you know that already?" Felicity said with a sigh and drank more of her coffee "my family is about as closed-minded as they can get and they almost had me the same way, thank goodness I found some wonderful people in college... but as for what you should major in I'm not sure how to help you with that honestly".

"Anyway, I'm getting off track sorry, so how'd you find out Fergus was in London?" Dolly asked, figuring it wouldn't hurt to ask as she sipped her water.

Felicity blushed a bit and said "actually... I found him through the PetShop app by pure chance..."

Dolly blushed a bit and bit her lip looking out the window. "I see... well... er... Guess you also know who his master is, hehe," Dolly laughed and felt a little embarrassed herself, realizing Felicity had known what she and Fergus had been up to the entire time.

"Yeah, it isn't hard to guess," Felicity said with a nervous laugh.

"Anyway, other than that... Making any friends in London?" Dolly asked as she looked for a different topic of conversation, not really sure Felicity wanted to talk about that even if she did admit to having the app.

"I actually have a few friends from college move into the apartment I'm in with me, and as for new friends... well I'm working on it," Felicity said thankful that Dolly didn't pry into that more and just took another sip of her coffee.

"I'm sure you'll make them eventually, all relationships take time to build," Dolly said with a smile as took another swig of her water.

"Thanks, Dolly, I'm not the most socially capable due to obvious reasons but I've managed to make some good friends even at my worst so I'm not too worried about making more friends," Felicity said half-joking.

"Yeah, though you'll know who's really there for you when times get tough," Dolly said with a shrug, having experienced that enough times.

"Hehe yeah isn't that the truth," Felicity said finishing off her coffee "so, uh, is there something on your mind Dolly? you keep looking like you want to say something else".

"Felicity, I'll be honest... I wasn't sure about trusting you when you said you wanted to patch things up with Fergus. But, the more we're talking you seem genuine or at least trying to be friendly... I guess maybe I'm feeling a little guilty not giving you the benefit of the doubt..." Dolly explained and looked up at Felicity, just coming clean and admitting she had her doubts initially.

"It's okay Dolly if I was you I'd be suspicious of me too so don't even worry about it," Felicity said smiling at her.

"If you say so, it's been nice chatting with you," Dolly said and smiled taking a drink of her water.

"It's been nice chatting with you too," Felicity said getting up "I'd stick around for longer but I've got a job interview I got to get to, I already paid for my coffee so I'll see you around".

"See you around, I'll let Fergus know we talked," Dolly said and began picking up her things. "You know where to find us if you want to talk," Dolly added as she got up.

"Alright see you around Dolly," Felicity said waving Dolly goodbye as they went their separate ways once they left the coffee shop.


	35. Dolly's Pet Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a long one sorry, we would normally cut them in two if they get too big but there wasn't a good spot to do that this time

Dawkins was leading Dante to where they had agreed to meet the next client, Dawkins was specifically told not to tell Dante anything about the client and to keep it a surprise. Though, he did refer to the client as 'her' so Dante had some clue that there was going to be at least one big difference this time.

They were about halfway to the park as Dante followed along already leashed up and was thinking everything over and said: "I don't get why she would ask for you to not tell me a thing about her, the only thing that makes sense is that I already know her".

"You'll see soon enough, let's just say she insisted on it being a surprise. I'm sure you'll have a nice time, especially with this client," Dawkins said and chuckled as the reached the spot and waited.

Dante just giggled at that and said "well alright master~ I have no reason not to trust you~" and with that, he looked around and saw there was plenty of eyes on him but that was normal when he left the house as a pet although it made it harder seeing who this client was going to be for now.

"Hey there, big boy~ You ready for a walk?~" A voice said as someone approached, Dolly had walked up to the two and grinned widely.

"Oh you bet he is~," Dawkins said with a giggle as he handed Dolly the leash.

Dante couldn't help but laugh and said "I should have known it was Dolly, see you around Dawkins~ I'll try not to have _too_ much fun without you~".

"Yeah, I'll try not to wear him out too much~," Dolly said with a giggle and kissed Dawkins on the cheek, who blushed a bit.

"Alright, sis~ I'm sure he's been dying to spend time with you lately~" Dawkins teased and began to leave, wanting to let them enjoy themselves.

Dante waved Dawkins goodbye and once he was out of sight Dante turned to Dolly and said "So mistress~ what do you want to do first?~"

"I think we'll walk for a bit~ Save the best part for last, though I would like to go somewhere different than a park or alley for a change~ Any ideas?~" Dolly explained and gave Dante a kiss on the cheek before slapping his ass.

Dante moaned a bit from the slap and thought for a bit as they walked "I'd like some really crowded if you don't mind mistress~ maybe the skate park? that usually has tons of people this time of day~".

"That would be something~ and I've definitely thought about giving some friends there a show~," Dolly said as she smirked, loving that idea. "I've been thinking about doing something crazy and today would be perfect to let them see the more 'playful' side of me~," Dolly said as she felt Dante up while they walked.

Dante just smile at that and moaned as Dolly felt him up and his rocket flopping around having been rock hard since he left the house with Dawkins.

It wasn't too long before Dolly and Dante arrived at the skate park, everyone looking their way as it was very crowded. There was a tournament soon and this skate park, in particular, was infamous for the things that went down there. Seeing someone with a pet wasn't uncommon, but normally it wasn't one of the promoted skaters with one. "Hehe~ looks like the party's starting already~ Don't worry, there are some people to keeps things from getting too crazy~" Dolly explained as they walked and she let the crowd feel Dante up, it wasn't long before Dante had paws all over him and Dolly was almost feeling a bit jealous.

Dante wasn't afraid to let out a loud moan as everyone felt him up. He was loving this more then he could put into words and he began to shake his ass for them whenever he could.

Dolly already had the perfect spot in mind to let everyone get a good look as she let Dante fuck her, but first, she wanted to take as long as she could. She had plenty of mischief in mind as she walked Dante around letting everyone get a good feel of him. Since she didn't have to wear clothing as long as she held the leash, and no one would bet an eye if she walked around naked in the skate park under any circumstances, She slowly slid off her shorts to reveal her naked ass and kicked them off. "Alright, Dante get ready to give them one hell of a show~," Dolly said as began to remove her shirt.

"Oh~ yes mistress~," Dante said as he watched Dolly get undressed and was still being felt up.

"Hehe~ Here's the perfect spot~," Dolly said as she led him on a podium, now fully naked as she watched everyone staring at both of them and wagging their tails in anticipation.

Dante giggled a bit and said: "alright mistress~ just say the word and we can get the show started~".

Dolly smirked at that and got into doggy style, shaking her ass at Dante and smirked the crowd knowing some of them wished to trade places with either her or Dante.

Dante didn't need any more of an invitation than that and got behind Dolly right away and lined himself up with her before he pushed his way into her pussy.

Dolly moaned as soon as he entered, her pussy squeezing his cock as she felt ripples of pleasure through her body.

Dante grabbed onto Dolly's hips for support and started thrusting hard and fast moaning all the while.

"Oh Dog~" Dolly moaned out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, it'd been a while since the two had fun together but Dante was reminding her why she missed it so much.

"Dog I've missed this pussy~" Dante moaned out as he kept going, Dante and Dolly had slowly stopped having 'fun' with each other once he and Dawkins started getting close with each other but Dante could get used to having Dolly as a client as he had made it no secret that he was missing her.

"And I've been wanting that cock so bad~" Dolly let out and she moaned even louder as each thrust sent a new wave of pleasure through her body. She knew if he kept this she'd be getting close soon.

"Oh fuck~ is it alright if I knot you mistress?~" Dante asked just making sure it would be okay. At that time Dante saw some people taking the clothes Dolly tossed aside and walked away with them but Dante was too overwhelmed with pleasure to say anything about it.

"Sure~ Go Ahead~," Dolly said as she moaned not caring about what was going on and just enjoyed Dante fucking her as her body tensed up getting close. She'd started taking the birth control that Delilah had ordered for her and her sisters, so knew she'd be safe.

Dante nodded at that and picked up speed as he gave her a few more good thrusts before slamming down on her and knotting her right there in front of everyone watching "oh fuck~".

Dolly howled as he knotted her cumming hard from it as her body shook with ecstasy before finally leaving her panting as she came down from her high. "Oh dog~ Better than I remembered~," Dolly said with a slight tease in her tone.

Dante giggled a bit as he came down from his high as well "Dog we need to start doing this all the time again~ I'm pretty sure I can set a family discount on PetShop so you don't have so much for me~".

"Sure thing, Dante~ Figured I'd surprise you as I did feel like having some fun with you~ I see my clothes are gone, good thing they're optional~," Dolly said as the crowd began to walk away having gotten plenty of pictures and video of the show they got.

Dante giggled again at that and waited for his knot to go down said "Hehe~ yeah I had fun too Dolly~ and yeah good thing~ I kind of want to take our time getting home if that's alright with you~".

"Oh, I like that idea~ What do you wanna do next?~" Dolly said with a smirk as she looked to see what all they could get up to around the skate park, things hadn't even gotten that wild there yet. Though normally the later it got, the crazier it was.

"How about we just hang out for a while? I've kind of wanted to just relax and sit around somewhere public while I was naked for a while now but I haven't had the chance yet" Dante said with a shrug and pulled out of Dolly.

"Hehe~ Sounds good~ Let's hang around here for a bit~ I'm sure there are some friends of mine that would love to see me after that show~," Dolly said with a giggle and stood up, loving the looks she was getting. She gave Dante's ass a playful slap and got him to follow along so they could let everyone get a good look at them.

Dante got up as well and moaned shamelessly when Dolly slapped his ass and followed her with a big grin on his face.

Dolly had told Fergus what she was up to and he gave the okay for her to let people touch her but only Dante was allowed anything more than that. "Go ahead and feel either of us up~ We won't mind~," Dolly said as she decided to take Fergus up on that, as they walked over to a group of skateboarders who were grinning and making catcalls as the two approached. They were obviously the friend's Dolly mentioned and even asked why Fergus wasn't with her.

Dante giggled a bit at that and moan as Dolly's friends started feeling the two of them up and quickly got erect again "you can slap my ass too if you want~" Dante said unable to resist giving them the option pretty sure Dolly wouldn't care with him doing that.

"So, I guess Fergus let you be someone else's master for the day~" One of them teased and put an arm around both of them, Dolly just giggled.

"Yep, and you can slap both of our asses if you want~ Ferg, decided to be nice to all of you today~ But, Dante is a special case~" Dolly explained as the friend between them wasted no time slapping both their asses hard and making them moan loudly.

"You're a lucky, guy~ I'm surprised Fergus said he'd let anyone so much as cop a feel today~ Normally he's adamant he's the only one to touch this sexy thing~," The guy said as he squeezed and rubbed their asses wanting to take full advantage of the opportunity.

"Ohh~ well~ from what I know Fergus did tell Dolly she could have still 'fun' with her family almost as soon as they hooked up~ and I just so happen to be her bother~," Dante said through his moan loving all of this.

"Hehe~ Good to know, my name's Brad~ While Dolly and I are technically competitors we've been hanging out and practicing together for a while now~," Brad said as he finally stopped feeling them up.

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy. and definitely fun to hang out with," Dolly said with a giggle as another guy came up to introduce himself.

"Hey, dudes I see Dolly's starting to combine her hobbies~" He teased as a female skater shook her head behind him.

"Nice to meet you guys, as Dolly said I'm Dante, get used to seeing me naked, I can't even remember the last time I've had clothes on I'm a sex pet so often~," Dante said half-joking.

"We've actually been joking that Dolly should perform naked when it's her turn to skate for the judges~ Though, whether she'd actually do that or not is debatable~," Brad said with a laugh, Dolly giggled at that as well.

"Knowing her~ I'd imagine you could talk her into it if you wanted to~ But, safety first and all that~" The female skater replied and playfully punched Dolly's shoulder.

"I mean it's no secret I'd be willing to~" Dolly teased as she giggled and turned to Dante. "So, what's your opinion on that?~" Dolly said to Dante and gave him a playful nudge.

"Oh I'd pay to see that~ and it's no secret I've got money to burn too~," Dante said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you should see the price he charges~ Well, I plan on getting my money's worth so I think I'll be going and see what else we can get up to~," Dolly said and giggled as she told her friend's bye and led Dante away.

Dante waved them goodbye as he walked along with Dolly glad he got to meet some of her skater friends.

"So, anywhere else you wanted a go?~ I have no intention for us to go home yet~ Though, we could go and chat with Fergus at some point if you want~" Dolly offered as she thought of where to take Dante, knowing he was loving this too much to stop.

"We can go chat with Fergus sure, maybe hang out at the park some too, usually when I go to the park it's to fuck someone, so it would be nice to just enjoy being outside with just a collar on there~," Dante said loving all of this and just couldn't get enough.

"Alright, park first~ Then we'll go to Fergus~," Dolly said an giggled as they made their way out of the skate park, hoping whoever took her clothes loved the souvenirs.

Dante giggled and followed along wagging his tail and looked around to see all the people that couldn't stop looking their way and said "I don't know about you Dolly but I can't be outside naked and leashed up like this and just _not_ be horny~".

"Oh if I could~ I'd be letting everyone have a go at me right now~" Dolly whispered in his ear and felt up his ass, unable to keep her paws off him.

Dante giggled at that and moaned from her touch and said "I love you Dolly~ I'd do this every day with you if I could~".

"I love you too Dante~ And same here, but I think we'll settle with doing this on occasion~," Dolly said and gave Dante a kiss, more than happy to spend time with her brother.

Dante giggled at that and saw that they were coming up on the park now.

"Everything's going well with Dawkins I take it?~" Dolly said as they approached the park, showing off her body for all the onlookers she was getting.

"It's been going great, I don't know if you've heard yet but we finally made things official between us" Dante showing off as well loving the attention they were getting.

"Oh that's great~ You two have been so cute together, I'm glad you two finally made things official~," Dolly said as she walked along the path, a few passersby taking the opportunity to give her and Dante's ass a slap.

Dante moaned every time someone slapped his ass, going out of his way to be as loud as he can be wanting everyone to hear and said "Oh~ thanks Dolly~ it was honestly long over due~".

Dolly was moaning as well from all of it as they walked. "I can imagine, Fergus wanted to make things official since I was agreeing to help with finances and things," Dolly admitted and smiled, happy to see everyone getting together.

"Oh so that's why~ well you too seem to be happy together~," Dante said looking around for a second and saw bench and pointed at it and asked: "hey you want to sit down for a second Dolly?"

"Yeah, let's take a seat~ And yes, we got to talking on his finances and him having a hard time trying to make it in an honest fashion. Anyway, we'd been getting pretty close anyway and it was really only a matter of time before I got with either Dylan or Fergus," Dolly said as she sat on the bench, loving just relaxing like this in public for a change.

Dante sat down with her and said "makes sense I guess, I'd feel bad Dylan missed out on you but he has it pretty good with Hansel and Roxy right now~".

"Yeah, I think he's fine with the trade~ Definitely haven't heard any complaints so far~," Dolly said with a giggle knowing Dylan cheered up quickly once he started hanging out with those two.

"Hehe~ I wouldn't complain either if I was him~ he ended up with a stud as a master and the thiccest woman I've ever seen lusting after him so much she asked to became Hansel's pet just to be closer with him~," Dante said with a laugh "he honestly has the best of both worlds".

"Yeah, I guess everyone's been getting into Poly lately~ Granted in Da Vinci's case I suggested it to her, but that's another story~," Dolly said with a giggle as she thought it over.

Dante laughed at that and said "Yeah I guess so, personally I'm happy with just being with Dawkins with him handing my leash off to someone else... I was going to say 'from time to time' but honestly it's a daily thing so that doesn't work".

"Hehe~ Yeah, I think Ferg's enough for me as well~," Dolly said and laughed a bit as well. She was happy everything seemed to be going well.

Dante just giggled at that and didn't really have anything to add to that. He was happy everything was going smoothly but then his brain reminded him of that guy he had told Dawkins about and ruined his mood a bit.

"Something wrong, bro?" Dolly said and to face Dante with a paw on his shoulder, noticing Dante's mood seemed to change.

"I just remember something I didn't want to think about today..." Dante said considering whether or not he should tell Dolly what almost happened to him.

"Is it about that guy that abandoned you that night?" Dolly asked and stroked his back, always being able to tell when something was really bothering Dante.

"Well yes and no, in a strange way I'm actually thankful for that guy, he's still an asshole but if it wasn't for him I might not have agreed to be Dawkins pet..." Dante said taking a deep breath before he continued "and then something worse would have happened..."

"Dante... How bad is worse?" Dolly asked as she pulled him into a tight hug, she could tell that whatever he found out scared him to his core.

"I don't know... how bad would you say being kidnapped and there's nothing the police can do about it because legally you aren't a person?" Dante said shaking a bit.

"Oh my Dog... Did that almost happen to you?" Dolly asked, her gut feeling saying she already knew the answer. Her brother wouldn't be this terrified by just reading some online articles about a remote incident.

Dante just nodded at first and took another breath and said: "one of the people I had been talking to on PetShop ghosted me as soon as Dawkins became my master and I kept looking on his profile until one day it said he was permanently banned with links showing he had a dozen lawsuits filed against him, I don't think I have to say why..."

"Oh my Dog... Well... don't think we wouldn't notice you disappearing... Trust me... I wouldn't let anyone hurt you... Not ever again..." Dolly said as she stroked his fur and gave him a nuzzle.

Dante closed his eyes and nuzzled her back and said: "I know you wouldn't, I don't have any doubts you and the rest of the family would have fought tooth and nail for me, but I'm just glad it didn't happen in the first place".

"Me too... Better that we didn't have to deal with it... Maybe that jerk really was a blessing in disguise..." Dolly said as she embraced Dante and continued to comfort him.

"Yeah it really looks that way, thanks again Dolly," Dante said hugging her back and was starting to calm down.

"Of course, Dante~ Hopefully you had some fun today, sounds like you needed it after that discovery," Dolly said and kissed his forehead.

"Oh I have~ and I did~ I think we've been here long enough, let's go pay Fergus a visit," Dante said getting up from the bench.

"Of course~ He may be up to some fun as well~ Plus, I do have some clothes there if I decide to just go back home the boring way~," Dolly said with a giggle and got up to walk with Dante towards Fergus' house, noticing the sun was going down as they made their way out of the park.

"You may have clothes there but I don't, and Fergus wears a few sizes bigger than me so I can't borrow his shorts," Dante said with a laugh "not that I'd want to anyway~".

"You look cuter with nothing on but that collar, to be honest, I'm sure Dawkins would agree~," Dolly said as she went back to feeling him up while they walked towards Fergus' house.

"Hehe~ thank you~ I think so too honestly~ I only have one or two outfits at all at this point~ and they're only for when I have to meet up with a client on my own~ I'd spend my whole life like this if I could~," Dante said through his moans as Dolly felt him up.

"Hehe, I'm sure you would~ I remember Dad had such a hard time getting you to keep your clothes on~," Dolly said with a giggle as they crossed over the bridge.

"Hehe yeah, he eventually just gave up, not sure what I did that got it through his head that he was wasting his time," Dante said joking a bit.

"Well, to be fair I think we both got our dislike of clothes from him, hehe," Dolly said laughing a bit as they continued, knowing they weren't too far away.

"True, I don't think I've ever seen him at home with clothes on, does he even have nonwork clothes?" Dante said thinking that over.

"Hehe~ I would be surprised, though if he does it's only because of mom~," Dolly said and giggled as they approached Fergus' house.

Dante giggled a bit at that as they walked up to Fergus's apartment door and waited for Dolly to knock.

Dolly knocked on the door for Fergus to let her in, not wanting to just barge in even if Fergus told her that was fine.

Soon enough Fergus opened the door and saw Dolly and Dante and smiled and said "hey guys~ why don't you come on in? and Dolly did you really ditch your clothes as soon as you got ahold of Dante's leash?~"

Dante laughed and said: "she didn't ditch them so much as someone stole them after she got naked so we could fuck~".

"Yeah, but if I needed to I have a skater friend who keeps extra clothes for me just in case as she knows me well enough~ But, it was definitely a fun time~," Dolly said and kissed Fergus with a giggle as they all entered the apartment. "Kind of want a second round already~ Somehow I just feel hornier now than I did when we started~," Dolly said as she continued to laugh.

"I'm more than okay to join in this time~ how about Dante fucks you again and I fuck his ass at the same time?~" Fergus suggested taking his shorts off and revealed his already erect rocket.

"Oh yes~ please~," Dante said loving the idea.

"Then it's unanimous~ Let's at least make it to your room, love~," Dolly said as she got a got look at his rocket, wanting to try and fuck on the bed even if they both could talk her into fucking anywhere.

"Alright love let's go~," Fergus said following her to his bedroom.

"This is going to be awesome~," Dante said as he went with them and started to unclip the leash from his collar and continued with "as much fun as this thing is we don't need it right now~".

"Hehe~ That's true, let's go~," Dolly said and lead the way wasting no presenting herself for Dante, her moist cookie begging for another round.

Dante got behind her and lined himself up with Dolly's pussy and pushed his way in as Fergus did the same with Dante's asshole.

Dolly moaned as Dante entered her pussy, knowing she was in for a great time.

Both Dante and Fergus got to thrusting hard and fast neither holding back what so ever and Dante was moaning nonstop as he was overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling.

"Oh Dog~ Yes~ Harder please~," Dolly said and threw her head back as she moaned, loving it even more this time around. Her body shook with pleasure as she felt Dante going deeper, Fergus making him fuck her even harder than before.

Dante and Fergus nodded at that and both started going harder. Dante was already feeling close from all this as his eyes rolled to the back of his head not going to last too much longer.

Dolly's eyes were rolling back into her head as well, feeling close as Dante was hitting every sweet spot she had inadvertently from Fergus fucking his brains out.

Dante and Fergus kept going and after a few more good thrusts Dante slammed down and knotted Dolly and Fergus smirk and just kept going not quite there yet.

Dolly came hard as she felt each thrust and let out loud moan, in a daze and still moaning as she felt each thrust from Fergus cause Dante's rod to keep rubbing against her walls and making her see spots as Fergus continued.

Eventually, Fergus slammed down on Dante and knotted him and filled him up with his seed "Dog~ I love it when someone doesn't even stop fucking me after I've already cummed~" Dante said to which Fergus just chuckled at and cuddled up to both of them.

Dolly howled in ecstasy again as soon as Fergus knotted Dante, too out of it to say a word. It was a good minute before she was coherent enough to remember where she was. "Dog~ You two are amazing~," Dolly said, still breathing heavily as she saw stars.

Dante just giggled a bit at that and said "love you sis~ that was amazing~ Fergus you have got to try being in the middle next time~ I don't think I've ever orgasmed that hard before~".

"Hehe~ sure thing Dante~ next time we have fun together I'll keep that in mind~," Fergus said closing his eyes.

"Well, after three hard orgasms today~ I think I'll call it a good day~ Love you both~," Dolly said with a giggle as she closed her eyes, with the biggest smile on her face after that.

"Yeah same here honestly~ love you too~," Dante said closing his eyes as well and slowly fell asleep.

"Hehe~ it's getting late any way~ best you two stay for the night~," Fergus said chuckling and fell asleep as well.

"Hehe~ Cute you thought we wouldn't~" Dolly teased a bit as she fell asleep as well, ready to see what tomorrow brings.


	36. Earning His Money

Dylan was waiting on Hansel, his collar the only thing he bothered wearing. He was ready for Hansel to get here, excited for all the cock he was gonna get.

Hansel was soon at Dylan's door and rang the doorbell more the ready for this as he held a leash, ready to clip it to Dylan's collar as soon as he opened the door.

Dylan was quick to open the door, wagging his tail as his tip was already poking out. "Hey, Hansel~ Let's get going~," Dylan said and soon as Hansel got the leash on, he walked out the door.

Hansel laughed a bit and slapped Dylan's ass and said "you seem just as excited as I am~" Hansel then started walking with Dylan and continued with "I should probably fill you in on the details to what I signed you up for on the way, yes it's a gang bang as I've told you but there's still a bit more to it".

"Alright, Hansel~ Just fill me in as give everyone a show~," Dylan said with a moan as he strutted his stuff and stroking his member in full view of everyone.

Hansel chuckled at that and said: "first off there's about thirty of them and I don't know if you checked your PayPal already but they've already paid us, second I agreed to let them advertise this online so we'll have a rather large audience~ and lastly they asked my if it was okay if anyone watching could join in to which I told them that they could as long as they were willing to pay up as well and to make sure that they made that clear to everyone and how much it was so you could easily end up with a lot more guys~ the people joining in will be paying with cash in person so we'll have to spilt that when I get you home later".

"Ah alright, not sure how much I can take but I did end up giving every guy at that party a blowjob and ate a couple of girls out~," Dylan said with a chuckle, now even more excited for what was to come.

"Hehe~ I'm sure you'll be fine Dylan~ but just in case I'm wrong pull on your leash three times and I'll get you out of there," Hansel said thinking it would be better if they had a way for Dylan to let him know if it was becoming too much. He didn't think they would need it though as from what Peter said Dylan had been sucking cock since just after sunset to midnight.

"Sounds good, and just in case we can offer either a refund or let whoever didn't get a chance to set up a date for their go," Dylan added as they got to the park, pretty sure everything would be fine.

"Yes I was thinking the same thing~ come on, they should be here soon," Hansel said as he leads Dylan to the middle of the park.

Dylan nodded at that, wagging his tail as they waited for the clients to get there. Knowing they wouldn't be too long, Dylan decided to pose and show off for the various onlooker he was getting.

Soon enough a group of what looked to be about thirty dogs made their way up to the two of them and Hansel said "I take it you're the people how paid to gang bang my pet?~"

"Yup~ let's get started, shall we? people should be coming by to watch any second now~" one of them said and then they were all over Dylan.

Dylan tried to get in position, though was already getting pushed to the ground by the eager dogs. Dylan was moaning as soon as he felt someone enter him, mouth opened wide for whoever wanted his mouth.

Almost instantly someone took his face and they got to fucking him from both ends. Hansel noticed a couple of them reaching for Dylan's hands and said "sorry guys but I'm going to need my pet's hands to be free for this" and they seemed a bit upset at that but didn't fight it and they got back in line and waited for their turn.

Dylan was moaning nonstop as he felt one cock after another and didn't take long before he began cumming from all the cock he was taking, no one giving him much time to catch his breath as they filled him with cum.

Hansel chuckled as he watched and then saw a ton of people coming by to watch, more then a few coming up to Hansel and paying for a turn with Dylan and Hansel counted all the money, making sure everyone was paying full price and put it all in a box one of the guys gave him when they first showed up.

One after another had their way with Dylan, who was loving every minute of this. He wasn't even bothering to keep track of the time as everyone fucked his brains out one by one.

Hansel smirked at all of this and pulled out of cock with the intent of jacking off but a feminine looking guy who Hansel knew to be one of the guys who paid came up to him and without a word started sucking up off "you know this counts as your turn right?" Hansel said to which the guy nodded and got back to it.

There were only a few still in line as Dylan was now covered in cum after what felt like hours, he felt another massive cock enter his ass as cum ran down his body.

Hansel fucked the guy's mouth and cummed down his throat and looked back to Dylan and was more than a bit surprised to see a horse fucking Dylan of all things not sure how he was even taking that.

Dylan was a bit shocked by this himself, but it seemed the horse was being a bit careful. Dylan's moans became more intense as felt himself cumming even harder.

After a little bit longer the horse started cumming in Dylan's ass and pulled out. there were only three guys left but Hansel wouldn't blame Dylan if he was done after that.

Surprisingly Dylan still wanted some more as the horse made him cum hard, a puddle of seed all over the ground had formed where Dylan was as he let the final three have there turn.

Hansel just chuckled at that and watched as Dylan take care of the last three guys. Hansel's stomach growled a bit as they had been there all day long at this point.

Dylan got up from all of that, cum covering his body as walked toward Hansel. He was wobbling over as if he was drunk.

Hansel met him halfway and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder and picked up the box with all the money in his other hand before he said "let's get you home Dylan~ do you mind if I eat something at your place? I haven't eaten all day".

"That'll be fine, might need to get cleaned up... Though, I could stay covered in cum for now~," Dylan said, still a bit of it and just coherent enough to speak.

"Hehe~ I think you look very sexy covered in all that cum~ I'd like to see you stay like that for a while~," Hansel said chuckling a bit and thought about how long he could get away with keeping Dylan like this but eventually thought better of it as he walked to Dylan's home.

"Yeah~ I'll settle for staying like this for a bit~," Dylan said with a chuckle.

Hansel just chuckled at that and walked the rest of the way to Dylan's place in silence and once they were there Hansel opened the door with the key that Dylan had shown him that his family keeps hidden outside and walked in.

Dylan didn't say a word as Hansel carried him, though was starting to be coherent enough to walk on his own.

"Think you can walk love?" Hansel asked just wanting to double-check before he let Dylan go.

"Yeah, I should be good," Dylan said as Hansel put him down, he was still a bit wobbly from all the cock he'd taken.

"Alright then, let's go set this box down in your room and then head to the kitchen and get us both something to eat," Hansel said as he went to go do just that.

Dylan nodded at that, walking up to his room as Hansel walked behind him.

Once they got there Hansel put the box in a corner and pulled out his phone and said "do you mind posing for me Dylan?~ I want something to remember this by~".

"Whatever you say, babe~," Dylan said and got in a spot to pose for Hansel. He started by spreading his legs and bending over, giving a good view of his cum covered ass and balls.

"Dog I love you~," Hansel said taking a few pictures from a few angles "Okay I think that's enough~ come on~ let's go get something to eat~".

"Love you too~ Let's go~," Dylan said as they exited the room, while it wasn't in public he still loved walking around the house with cum all over him.

"How are you feeling, by the way, Dylan? not many dogs can say they're able to take a horse cock up their ass" Hansel said just wanting to make sure Dylan was okay.

"I feel alright, but definitely won't be up for anything for a while. Still, a bit surprised I managed to take it but he seemed careful enough," Dylan said as his body felt like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Well alright then if you say so, I think we're set for a while anyway, so feel free to take some time off if you need to," Hansel said as they got to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we'll be good for a long time~," Dylan said with a laugh as he took a seat.

Hansel chuckled at that and looked through the refrigerator looking for something to eat and said "looks like there are some leftover burgers in here we can have, that alright with you Dylan?"

"That works with me," Dylan said as he let Hansel cook, not really caring what they ate as he wagged his tail.

Hansel nodded at that and got them both some and microwaved them for a minute before walking over to Dylan and put and plate in front of him and sit down next to him before he said: "Today was fun~ not sure how often we can or even would want to do something like this though~".

"Yeah, gotta admit I don't think gangbangs are my thing as hot as they are~ I'll leave them for Da Vinci~," Dylan said with a laugh as he ate.

"Hehe~ alright Dylan I'll keep that in mind moving forward~," Hansel said as he ate.

"Though~ I may be up for it every now and then~" Dylan added as he thought about it.

"Just let me know if and when you want to do this again and I'll see what I can do~," Hansel said finishing up his burgers.

"Will do~ But first I think I need to let my ass rest after that horse cock~," Dylan said and finished his food as well.

"Can't say I blame you, but you took that like a champ I have to say~," Hansel said getting up "by the way should we get you cleaned up now, or would you like to spend the night like that?~"

"I should get cleaned up~ Not really feeling like sleeping like this~" Dylan as he got up.

"Yeah, as hot as it would be, it would be pretty cold getting to sleep like that, I was only joking anyway," Hansel said as he leads the way pretty sure he knew where the closest bathroom was.

Dylan nodded at that and walked towards the bathroom with Hansel.

Once they got to the bathroom Hansel turned on the water and started to get undressed and said "I think I'll join you if you don't mind~".

"Go ahead~ I won't complain~" Dylan as he entered the shower, smirking as they did.

Hansel tossed his clothes aside and got in with Dylan and got to work cleaning him up.

"Mm~ I'll just let you wash me off and I can do you after~," Dylan said with a giggle Hansel washed his back.

"Hehe~ that works for me~," Hansel said as he kept going as he washed off all the cum of Dylan.

Dylan let him work, loving Hansel's hands all over him. Dylan moaned a bit as Hansel took his time, knowing Hansel just wanted an excuse to feel him up.

Eventually, Hansel was done and said "alright I think that's the last of it~ your turn to clean me now~".

Dylan did just that, rubbing his hands through Hansel's fur and feeling his body.

Hansel enjoyed having Dylan's hands on him and flexed his muscles for Dylan. Hansel wasn't as beefed out as Doug but he made it a point to go to the gym every now and again.

Dylan made sure to feel Hansel's muscles and felt him as he continued to wash the husky off.

Hansel just chuckled at that and soon enough he was clean too "alright as much as I'd love to keep feeling each other up we should get to your room and get some sleep, we can see how much money is in that box in the morning~".

"Of course, master~," Dylan said with a laugh as he got out to dry off.

Hansel laughed as well and got dried off and got his clothes together "I'll need these for in the morning~".

Dylan nodded at that and once he'd dried off enough, made his way to his room. Dylan was more than ready for bad, knowing full well that he would be sore in the morning.

Hansel followed after getting dried off himself and had his eyes glued to Dylan's ass. He was a little impressed to see that his asshole wasn't gaping somehow from what he went through today.

Dylan quietly walked upstairs and to his room, too tired to give Hansel a show as they got there. "I'm not in the mood for much more than cuddling after all that~," Dylan said with a laugh as he laid in his bed.

"That's fine Dylan~," Hansel said as he laid down next to Dylan and wrapped him in his arms "I can't say I blame you any how~".

Dylan fell asleep almost instantly as he cuddled with Hansel, loving the embrace and smiling as they did.

After a while, Hansel fell asleep too loving holding Dylan like this and smiled in his sleep too.

* * *

The next morning Dylan woke up with a yawn and stretched, before yelping from the soreness he was now feeling. Dylan had anticipated that, but even if he did it wasn't making his body feel any better.

Hansel had been awake for ten minutes just cuddled up to Dylan and said "Hey love~ I take it the soreness has fully hit you now?"

"Yeah~ Hehe, guess I'll be taking it easy today~ After we count the money of course~," Dylan said with a chuckle as he nuzzled Hansel, just wanting to let his body recover today.

Hansel chuckled and nuzzled him back and said "that sounds reasonable Dylan~ and speaking of that money I should go ahead and get to counting that~" and with that, he got up and walked toward the box to go do just that.

"Kind of excited to see how much we ended up with this time around~," Dylan said with a chuckle as he sat next to Hansel to watch him count.

Hansel chuckled at that and got to work making sure to organize all the bills by how much they were worth so if he lost track it wouldn't take him too long to recount it all.

Dylan watched patiently, his eyes getting bigger and bigger as the money began to pile up.

Eventually, Hansel was done and he just sat there for a second thinking everything over before he turned to Dylan and said "Dylan... there's fifty thousand bucks here..."

"Oh my Dog~ I'm pretty much set with that~ Even if I only get half~," Dylan said and wagged his tail at that, having been helping his parents with bills and saving up what was left over he had more than enough to live off of for a while.

"Same here Dylan~ I'm honestly blown away at all of this~," Hansel said and nuzzled Dylan and closed his eyes.

Dylan nuzzled Hansel back and smiled, more than happy with how all this was going.

"We have a few clients I had already promised a go with you but we should get through them in a few weeks after you recover~ after that, I guess we're done for a while~ unless you want to keep doing this for fun~," Hansel said putting an arm over Dylan's shoulder.

"I suppose we'll see how I feel after I recover~ Probably won't stop completely though~," Dylan said with a chuckle as he leaned into Hansel.

"Alright Dylan~ it's all up to you how often we keep this up going forward~," Hansel said chuckling as well "I do have to keep doing this with Roxy though since she had quit her job too... I'll look through the PetShop app and see if there's a way she can get my share of her jobs as well since I really don't need it anymore~".

"Sounds good~ I'm sure that'll work itself out~," Dylan said with a laugh as he gathered up his cut of the money.

"I'm sure it will~ anyways Dylan it's been fun, I'll leave you alone to recover now, I've got to get to the bank and cash in my share as soon as I can since it's not really safe carrying this much on you at once," Hansel said getting his share back into the box with the intention of using that to move it all.

"Yeah, I should get that done asap as well," Dylan said with a nod as Hansel put his cash in the box.

Once Hansel was sure he had his share in the box he went over to where he placed his clothes and started getting dressed.

"Alright, Hansel, see you later~," Dylan said as he hid his money a bag before going to lay back down.

"See you Dylan~," Hansel said picking up the box and then left grinning ear to ear.

Dylan closed his eyes as Hansel left, feeling content but also very sore from all that had transpired.


	37. Roxy's New Career

Roxy was waiting for Hansel, wearing her collar as she stood at the door. She couldn't wait to go and meet this next client and show off all she had to everyone as they walked.

Hansel rang the doorbell holding a leash, ready to clip it onto Roxy's collar when she opened the door.

Roxy wagged her tail as she opened the door, excited to see Hansell. "As you can see, I'm all ready to go~," Roxy said and fluttered her eyes as he clipped on the leash.

Hansel chuckled at that and slapped her ass as they got going "Yes I can see that~ I must say it is very nice having two pets willing to wait by the door for me already collared up~" Hansel said as she leads her along getting a good look of her.

"Mm~ I gotta admit, I'm loving this probably as much as Dylan~," Roxy said with a giggle and a moaned from the slap, she strutted along the sidewalk letting everyone get a good long look at her body.

"I bet you do~ although Dylan won't be doing this as much for a while, me and Dylan ended up doing a job that has us set for quite some time~," Hansel said with a laugh and saw that there were plenty of people looking Roxy's way "although don't worry, I won't slow down doing this with you, I found out that sharing the money fifty-fifty is actually the default setting on PetShop, the pet has to get at least half but you can set it so they get more, right now I have it set up so you get all the money from your jobs~".

"Alright, thanks for letting me know~ I'm sure I'll be making plenty soon enough~," Roxy said and began rubbing her breasts and shaking her ass for everyone to see.

Hansel just chuckled at that and got his phone out and took some pictures of Roxy and a few people joined in on that as they were coming up on the park.

Roxy was loving the attention as they arrived at the park, excited to give everyone a show as they walked. She wasn't as lean as Dolly, but it didn't seem to be a problem from the looks she was getting.

Hansel smirked at that and lead Roxy to the spot he had agreed to meet the client and put his phone away for now.

As Roxy waited she put her hands on her head and began to pose everyone looking, more than happy to show her body off.

Eventually, a Doberman came up to them and said "alright let's get started~".

"She's all yours~," Hansel said smirking a bit.

Roxy wasted no time getting in Doggy Style and presenting for him without a word, wagging her tail in anticipation.

The Doberman pulled out his erect dick and mounted Roxy without a word and started pushing his way into her pussy.

Roxy let out a moan as he entered her, loving how big he was as he pushed in. "Oh dog~" She let out as his rod entered her.

He then started thrusting hard and fast, determined to get his money's worth with her and went crazy on her.

Roxy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tight pussy wrapped around his cock and moaned hard from each thrust. Her ass jiggling and boobs bouncing with each thrust, tremors of pleasure went through her as she loved having someone tearing up her moist pussy.

He kept going not letting up at all and smacked her ass. He moaned a bit feeling overwhelmed by pleasure.

Roxy threw her head back in ecstasy, her pussy squeezing around his cock. Roxy was in so much pleasure all she could do was moan.

It wasn't too much longer before the Doberman felt himself getting close and got ready to pull out.

Roxy was very close herself and let out a loud howl as she came hard and panted feeling nothing but bliss from that.

The Doberman pulled out just in time and started cumming hard and spraying his seed on the ground just below Roxy.

Roxy stood up once she was coherent enough, still panting and trying to catch her breath.

The Doberman stood up and tucked his dick back in his pants and said "I need to see about becoming a regular with this bitch~ I don't think I've orgasmed that before~".

Hansel just chuckled at that and said "as long as you keep paying you can have her as much as you'd like~".

"Yep, I wouldn't mind trust me~," Roxy said with a giggle, and just smiled still in a bit of a daze.

"I'll keep that in mind~, for now, I'll see you later~," The Doberman said waving them goodbye and walked off.

"So Roxy~ you want to go home? or would you like me to show you off for a while longer?~" Hansel said wanting to know what Roxy felt like doing.

"I think I feel like going home~ That was definitely worth it though~," Roxy said as she walked over to Hansel.

"Hehe~ it looked like you were having the time of your life there~," Hansel said with a laugh and thought for a second before he continued with "watching you and Dylan have so much fun being pets makes me sometimes wonder if I should change my role on PetShop from 'master' to 'switch' but that's something to think about later I guess".

"Hehe~ That's up to you~," Roxy said with a laugh as they walked, she smiled as they made their way back to her house not really sure if she had any more to say.

Hansel nodded at that and walked her home not having anything to say at that point either.

"I have to admit, he was really good~," Roxy said as she strutted along for all to see.

"Hehe~ with how you were moaning nonstop I can imagine~ honestly if it wasn't for the fact that you were clearly loving it I would have told him to go easier on you," Hansel said as they were coming up on Roxy's place.

"I admit, I kind of figure these guys would be a tad rougher which I don't mind~ You and Dylan I prefer it though, as you two do your best to be gentlemen~," Roxy said and kissed Hansel's cheek as they approached her house.

"What can I say? I make sure my bitches are having just as much fun as I am~" Hansel said they got up to the front door.

"Hehe~ Also, I think I've gotten to where I do like dirty talk~," Roxy said as she entered the house after putting in a code, offering for Hansel to come inside.

"That's good~ I'll be sure to keep that in mind~," Hansel said as he stepped in with her. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want a go with Roxy right now but he would be cool just hanging out for now as well.

"I'm sure you feel horny after that~," Roxy said as she took the leash and collar off, pulling Hansel close to her. She was still feeling horny herself and began feeling Hansel up and sliding a paw into his pants.

"Hehe~ eager as usual huh Roxy? at least let me get my clothes off first sexy~" Hansel said as he started getting his short off.

"Hehe~ Dolly rubbed off on me a lot~," Roxy said as Hansel got undressed and she led him to her room.

"That's not really a bad thing though~ it took a while for me to see it but she has a fire deep in her soul I can't help but admire~," Hansel said as he followed Roxy to her room "if she hadn't of hooked up with Fergus... well there's no point thinking about could have been's~ especially with how happy I am with how things are~".

"Hehe~ Yep, and you probably wouldn't have had a hard time getting her to sleep with you~," Roxy said with a giggle as they got her room and she laid on the bed, spreading her legs wide for Hansel.

Hansel just chuckled and got in bed with her and lined up his already erect dick up with her pussy.

Roxy wagged her tail and bit her lip as he got ready to enter her, excited to have another round and a go with Hansel.

Hansel pushed his way into her and started thrusting hard and fast knowing just how much she likes that while still trying to hit her sweet spots.

"Yes~ Oh dog~" Roxy let out as she moaned and pushed against Hansel to get him deeper, her eyes rolling back into her head as Hansel thrust while her cookie wrapped around his cock.

Hansel kept going moaning every so often feeling overwhelmed by pleasure "Oh fuck yes~ I don't think it'll take long for you start charging more than even Dylan with how nice of a fuck you are~" Hansel said through his moans.

"Oh, I bet~ Also, no knotting today~ Sorry, handsome~" Roxy got out through her moans, wanting to let him know before he got too far. Roxy felt ripples of pleasure through her body as he thrust harder, her back arching a bit as she howled in ecstasy.

Hansel nodded at that and kept going not taking long before he felt himself getting close.

Roxy was getting close as well, and with a few more thrusts she let out a loud howl as she came hard. Her body lifting up and falling back down on the bed as her cum went all over the body.

Hansel gave a few more good thrusts and pulled out and sprayed his seed all over Roxy's belly howling in pleasure and fell on top of her.

Roxy wrapped her arms around Hansel, smiling as she closed her eyes. "That was amazing, master~," Roxy said as she stroked his fur.

Hansel chuckled a bit and cuddled up to Roxy and said "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself my pet~ I'd fuck you and Dylan nonstop every day if I could~".

"Hehe~ I'd love having both you fuck me all the time if we could~," Roxy said as they cuddled, enjoying a minute with both of her lovers when she got the chance.

Hansel chuckled a bit and closed his and rested his head on Roxy's breasts before a thought came to him and he asked "he Roxy, I know Dylan's family is more than okay with him doing this but how do your parents feel about you basically being a whore?"

"Uh... Well, it's a bit complicated..." Roxy said trying to think of how to dodge the question, she finally just figured she'd be honest. "While our family isn't the most modest, they do have some standards... So, I haven't really talked with them about all of this... I mean they know I'm around you and Dylan but I've left a lot out..." Roxy said with a sigh.

"I see... well we'll figure something out Roxy, for now, let's get some rest," Hansel said nuzzling her a bit before he closed his eyes.

Roxy just nuzzled him back and closed her eyes as well, sure she'd have to deal with that issue eventually but for now wanted to rest.

Soon enough they were both asleep cuddled up together dreaming peacefully.


	38. Considering a New Career Path

Dallas had arrived at her manager's office, she made sure to put on some fairly nice clothes as she always made it a point to be fashionable whenever she went somewhere important. She had called up her manager and said she had a few questions to ask.

The Boxer that was Dallas's manager had told his secretary to let her in. He always made it a point that Dallas was a priority and to make sure she was doing okay. He knew she had something important to talk about with him when she called him so he cleared his schedule for the next hour and waited for her to come in.

"Hey, so I'm sorry I called on short notice but I have some questions for you. It's about a subject I have only recently looked into," Dallas said as she walked in and took a seat, she had thought this over she still wasn't sure she wanted to do this but wanted to ask about it and see what her manager said.

The Boxer just smiled and chuckled a bit before he said "don't worry Dallas, you should know by now that I can always make time for you, go ahead and tell me what's going on".

"I know, you've always been there for me and I'm grateful for it. So, recently my sisters and I noticed two of our brothers making more than us and we went to talk with one of them... I looked into it and basically they've been doing jobs as a sex pet, and are basically legal whores," Dallas said as she did her best to explain.

"So that's what this is about..." the boxer said taking a deep breath "I was hoping we wouldn't have this talk but since you've brought it up how much sex pets can make even without a big company behind them I'm legally obligated to tell you that, if you are willing to do so, you can make roughly ten times as much as you are now".

"I... Uh... Well, I was just curious and haven't decided on anything... Wow, I guess that would make sense, there are guys and maybe some girls who'd sell an arm just to talk with me," Dallas said as she thought it over, not sure she wanted to go that route. "Though, let's say I decided on it... What would be the repercussions?" Dallas asked, a bit concerned if she even decided on this.

"Well for one thing the whole nature of your career would change irreversibly, being paid for other big shot celebrities and going with them to parties, pornos, and wearing nothing but a collar and nothing else for work would all be the new normal for you," he said clearly conflicted himself but was trying to stay professional here.

"Ah... Yeah, definitely would be a change and then there's the fact we've worked so hard on trying to rebuild my career after that one mess and I'm definitely one of the more likable models in the business among other things..." Dallas said as she thought about that.

"No kidding... it wouldn't be easy but if you want to do this I won't stop you," The boxer said and then opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out some papers "if you do want to do this however give this a look over, it's rough draft of a standard 'safety net' contract".

"Alright, and just so you know, I'm only asking you as I knew you'd make sure I knew what I was getting into. Now, I'm not sure I want to go this way but I'll let you know what I decide after I see what my boyfriend thinks," Dallas said she picked up the papers and hid them in her purse.

"Alright Dallas, I'll support you either way but if you want my honest opinion I think you should just forget about all this," He said as he watched her leave "oh and I should make this clear, 'sex pets' have no rights but that is only while they're sex pets, contracts like the one I just gave you can't be retroactively nullified if you sign it collar free, and again that's just a rough draft, even if you want to do this don't sign that one, read it over and let me know any changes you need".

"Alright, I'll keep all of that in mind... I'll get back to you once I've decided..." Dallas said but was feeling more and more against doing this as she walked out the door.

The boxer waved her off and buzzed his secretary and said "get me some coffee and clear my schedule for the rest of today, please? I need some time to think, thank you".

Dallas made her way back home afterword, already feeling like she didn't want to do go through with this. Once she arrived she sat in the nearest chair and sighed.

D3 noticed Dallas was home almost right away and sat down next to her and said "hey love, something wrong?"

"Not exactly, so I was talking with my manager about the whole 'sex pet' thing, and the way he explained it is already making me realize I don't really want to do it," Dallas said as she sighed and pulled out the papers to look them over.

"What all did he say?" D3 said looking at the papers to read them as well. there were all kinds of fail-safes and contingencies to make absolutely sure that any pet that signs this would be in safe hands. there was even a place for someone else to sign, that person would technically own the sex pet who signed the rest even if they weren't the one holding their leash and most be nearby whenever their pet was working for a number of reasons.

"Basically, there'd be no going back and I would only be doing jobs... Also, it would mean tarnishing a reputation that he helped me build from the ground up..." Dallas said as she looked over, her stomach turning as she read. "Why would anyone agree to this?" Dallas asked not really wanting an answer.

"For some money is all that matters," D3 said giving Dallas an answer knowing she didn't actually want one but he felt it was one she needed to hear "it's sad but some people have no integrity and are just willing to do whatever they can to make a quick buck... I have nothing against what Dylan and Dante are doing, they're genuinely enjoying doing that but I'm afraid most people who would do this aren't like that..."

"Yeah... I just couldn't sacrifice my integrity like that... I guess I've already made up my mind... Your opinion on it?" Dallas asked, a bit curious about his thoughts.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said my first thoughts weren't to try and talk you into this but after hearing you say you can't undo it and it would ruin your reputation I knew I couldn't let you do that... especially with how you looked like you're feeling about it..." D3 said with a sad laugh and nuzzled Dallas.

"Alright, D3... I'm glad you heard me out first," Dallas said and gave him a kiss.

"Of course Dallas," D3 said and kissed her back "what do you think Destiny and Deja Vu will do about this? they're bound to find out about this sooner or later".

"Not sure, they'll be hesitant as well. They like having their own freedom," Dallas said as she put the papers back.

"I mean you wouldn't be sex pets twenty-four-seven I don't think? I'm pretty sure I saw somewhere in that contract you'd be working the same hours you were before and get home around the same times" D3 said a little confused about what Dallas meant by that.

"Not necessarily, until that leash comes off you do what you're told no questions asked. As long as they don't physically injure you and you have fully consented you are only a sex pet and that's all," Dallas said as she thought it over.

"Did you miss the part where someone else has to sign Dallas? where they own you when you're a sex pet, even if they aren't holding your leash? it says a dozen times to make sure that's someone you can trust and will get you home when you're supposed to" D3 said not even thinking about it.

"I... Alright, I see it... But... I feel I've made up my mind, I just don't see myself enjoying it no matter what anyone says..." Dallas said and gave him the usual look she had when her mind was made up on something.

"I'm not trying to change your mind love, I'm just pointing out that if they do go with this they'll be perfectly safe and we won't see any less of them," D3 said and wrapped his arms around her "by the way I've walked you along on a leash before, how hasn't that been an issue with your reputation?"

"I... Uh, I... Well, I mean it was just one time and so far no one's said anything but..." Dallas began saying, though it was obvious she was trying to make up a good excuse.

D3 knew that tone of voice all too well and knew she was trying to come up with some kind of story and said "just be honest with me Dallas, you can tell me anything, that's the whole point of us being a couple remember?"

"Okay, I just don't trust any of those celebrities... Most of them are just fucking creeps... Also, if I'm gonna be anyone's pet, it'll be you and only you," Dallas admitted, just coming clean with what she was thinking.

D3 chuckled at that and held her tight and said "alright Dallas~ I can certainly understand that~ and if I'm honest there's no one else I'd let hold my leash too~".

"Anyway, I'll call my manager and let him know I won't go through with it. I'm sure he'll feel relieved," Dallas said with a giggle.

"I'm sure he will," D3 said giving her another kiss before he got up and continued with "anyway I've got to meet up with D1 and D2 soon so I'll catch you later love".

"Alright, have fun~ As for me, I'll call and let him know," Dallas said and kissed him back as she got her phone out.


	39. Reading the Fine Print

Deja Vu was looking for D2, Destiny had been adamant she didn't want to stoop that low, and Dallas seemed unsure from what Deja Vu understood when they talked. Deja Vu was already considered a bimbo and didn't really care as she thought about doing this.

D2 was in his room relaxing after just going on a date with Deepak and was actually starting to wonder where Deja Vu was.

Deja Vu entered with a smile on her face, going over to D2. "So, I'm thinking of doing something that will be a bit different," Deja Vu said as she grinned.

D2 sat up and smiled at her and said "Oh? what's that love?"

"So, the girls and I did some research and if we decided to be a sex pet... We'd be making ten times what we make now..." Deja Vu said and just let him figure out where this was going.

"Wait you want to do it? I'll support you if this is really what you want but isn't this a little risky? so much could happen to you" D2 said catching on right away but had some concerns.

"Yes, which is why I'm telling you and wanting your opinion. Also, my manager gave me some paperwork to look over," Deja Vu said as she held up the papers for him.

D2 took the papers and started reading them over and said "Deja Vu this is a contract, a bit more then just paperwork, sure it's one designed to keep you safe as a sex pet but still" D2 kept reading not wanting to just assume Deja Vu's manager told her this was simply paperwork or if she misunderstood, he didn't know the guy so he wasn't sure.

"Well... Yeah... Anyway, I want to read through it with you and talk it over..." Deja Vu said as she sat next to him, surprised he sounded a bit against it.

As D2 kept reading he looked like he was calming down fast and said "Sorry Deja Vu, it's just I overheard something that Dante was talking about with Dawkins a while ago... I won't say what it was but I'm a bit skeptical of you just giving yourself away to be a pet but this contract has an answer for everything I think could go wrong, it even has a way for me to directly make sure you're okay" D2 then showed her the part of the contract about him owning her even if he doesn't hold her leash.

"Yeah, now is there anything in here you want to be changed... Actually, if anything I feel you should be able to refuse someone if you feel comfortable with them," Deja Vu said as she looked it over with him. "As for the Dante thing, if you have any concerns about my safety I want you to tell me but I also feel there needs to be a way out of the contract. Though my manager said once I sign it of my own free will there's no going back," Deja Vu said thinking it over.

"Maybe have it so I'm provided with a couple of bodyguard's just in case as I'm not the toughest guy around, other than that there seems to no problem this hasn't thought of an answer to," D2 said looking over the part that at the start of any job the owner of the pet sets a time limit for long the pet can stay a pet and violation of exceeding it is very severe.

"We can definitely add that in, and I figure you being my master would make the most sense," Deja Vu said and kissed his cheek.

D2 kissed her back and said: "I guess it's settled then, go ahead and call your manager and let him know to get the updated contract ready, when are we getting started by the way?"

"Once get everything's signed and settled~ Now, I'll talk with my manager and then I'll get out of these clothes as I give you a lap dance~," Deja Vu said with a giggle and went to call and arrange everything, she'd done porn before so her manager was pretty neutral on this.

"Alright then~ can't wait~," D2 said as he watched her leave the room to make the call and waited for her to get back.

Deja Vu came back after a few minutes and turned on some music with her phone as she walked over to D2, shaking her ass and sitting in his lap. First removing her shirt, and showing off her sexy bra while feeling on her breasts making sure he got a good look.

D2 having been naked this whole time, started getting erect and placed both his hands on her ass and gave it a good squeeze and said "Dog I love you~ you know those rumors about you being a bimbo are only going to get worse~".

"Love you too~ I've been in porn, not exactly a surprise~," Deja Vu said as she flashed her ass to him and slowly removed her jeans and revealing a thong. Shaking her ass in his face as she got her pants off and was now only wearing the sexiest underwear she had.

D2 chuckled and quickly got fully erect at seeing all this before he slapped her ass said "as long as you know what you're getting yourself into~".

"If you have any doubts, you'd better say before we sign anything~ Getting out of a contract is a lot harder than getting into one~," Deja Vu said with a moan as her ass jiggled as she turned around and undid her bra, exposing her breasts and fully erect nipples.

"Oh I'm sure we'll be fine~ I looked it over a few times and I'm confident we'll be fine~," D2 said feeling her up at this point loving all of this.

Deja Vu nodded at that, moaning as she finally removed her panties and positioned her cookie as she got ready to slide on D2's cock.

D2 placed his hands on her hips as she slowly slides herself down onto his rocket.

"Mm~ Glad you enjoyed the show~," Deja Vu said as she began to moan, sliding herself up and down his rod.

"How could I not when you're this sexy?~" D2 said moaning a bit as she went.

Deja Vu smirked at that and picked up speed, moaning loudly as she made his rod go where she'd feel the most pleasure and her eyes began rolling to the back of her head.

D2 moaned loudly as she did so and took his hands off her hips and got handfuls of her huge breasts and smirked a bit.

"Mm~ Oh dog~" Deja Vu let out as she felt herself getting close.

"Oh fuck~ I'm close Deja Vu~ you want this knot it's now or never~," D2 said trying really hard not to thrust into her.

"I'm taking that knot and your puppies~" Deja Vu let out as her mind was in a daze, not thinking about what she said as she slammed down on his knot and came hard.

D2 cummed hard and filled her up with his seed and was dazed for a while and as he came down from his high it hit him what Deja Vu said and he started to panic.

Deja vu was panting as she came down from her high and looked at D2. "That was amazi- D2, is something wrong?" Deja Vu asked, clueless as to what she had said while D2 looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Deja Vu you are taking that birth control pill mom has been giving all our sisters right? you were just trying to say something sexy when you said you were going to take my puppies right?" D2 said trying to calm down but couldn't.

"Yes, I thought I told you that... I just thought it would sound hot," Deja Vu said as she realized why D2 looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

D2 let out a sigh of relief and said "sorry love, must have slipped my mind that you mention it" and with that, he laid down on his bed.

"Sorry for the freakout, I should've said something else. Da Vinci's scare got everyone starting to be more careful," Deja Vu said and nuzzled him as they cuddled.

"It's okay Deja Vu, we're all still on edge after what happened with Da Vinci, although it might have been for the best, we all were being reckless before..." D2 said as he cuddled her back and closed his eyes.

Deja Vu nodded and closed her eyes as she smiled with her arms around D2 and slowly drifted to sleep.

D2 wasn't that far behind her falling asleep with his arms wrapped around her as well and was feeling good about all this.


	40. A Party to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another long one, but I'm really proud of how this turned out

Deja Vu was ready for her first job, knowing what she was getting into as she had done porn before and while she preferred keeping her number of jobs low she'd have plenty of money from this one time alone. She was fine with this being her career and while her sisters like to keep up appearances under most circumstances she didn't mind showing off for the cameras.

D2 was outside with Deja Vu waiting for a limo to arrive and said "I guess we'll be signing the contract once we get there, what do you think they'll have you do first?"

"Well, they can't do anything that violates the contract... I figure they'll probably have me pose and maybe someone fuck me... After that, they send me home I guess," Deja Vu said as they waited.

"I guess" was all D2 had to say to that and waited for their ride to show up in silence.

"It should be here in a few minutes, if you have any second thoughts before we sign that thing you better say so now. I don't know if you remember but Dallas was involved in a big legal case before and that got really messy," Deja Vu said and wanted to know if D2 was having second thoughts.

"Any concerns I had were taken care of by the contract, if this is what you truly want then I'll support you on this, though I have to say you're only proving the people who claim you're bimbo right as far as they're concerned by doing this," D2 said feeling the need to point that out but doubt it would make Deja Vu any less willing to do this.

"Dimitri, you do realize I've been in porn before right? There's a reason I'm known as the party girl..." Deja Vu explained though couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy and couldn't really shake the feeling.

"I know I know... you okay love? I can tell you're feeling uneasy, are you having second thoughts?" D2 said turning to look at her.

"The money is enticing... But... I don't know if I really want to go through with this..." Deja Vu said, just being honest with him.

"Well it's not set in stone just yet, maybe tell me any concerns or thoughts on this you have and maybe I can help you decide either way?" D2 said wanting to help Deja Vu.

"I'm just not sure I want to make money this way... There'd be no going back... Plus, both my sisters seem adamant that it'd just be too demeaning," Deja Vu said as she thought it over not sure what they meant by that.

"Well, doesn't the idea of doing this seem like it'll be tons of fun though? and honestly Deja Vu you've always been kind of shameless compared to Destiny and Dallas so I doubt that would be an issue, sure there's no going back but aren't all the important decisions in life like that?" D2 said just being honest before he continued with "if you want to back out though you better make up your mind soon, we don't have much longer before the limo shows up".

"Yeah, alright... I think I see coming," Deja Vu said as she noticed the limo and felt a bit more confident about this.

As it pulled up D2 opened the door for Deja Vu and wanted to make sure she wanted to do this so he asked "well? still want to do this?"

"You know what, I think I will, I've made it this far," Deja Vu said as she entered the limo.

"Well alright then," D2 said with a smile and got in after her and closed the door and then they drove off.

Once in the limo the contract handed to them to sign, D2 had to sign first as the manager had already signed as a witness that everything was done correctly.

D2 took the contract and signed it right away making sure to put his full name as to not get confused with his brothers for obvious reasons.

Deja Vu looked at the contract for a moment before signing, legally bound to whatever the contract entailed.

"Alright now that, that's taken care of" Deja Vu's manager began taking out a pink collar with her signature circle design as the tag with a leash already clipped onto it "we already have your first job lined up, I'll tell you the details on the way but first it's best that you get ready before we get there" he then handed them to D2 and waited for them to get ready.

D2 found this a bit odd but just shrugged as it was far too late to turn back now.

"I think I can guess what you mean by getting ready..." Deja Vu muttered to herself as she carefully began to get undressed, figuring there was no point arguing about it now.

Once Deja was fully undressed D2 put the collar and leash on her and turned back to the manager.

"Good, your first job is to be the pet for Mettsley Bones, we'll be meeting him halfway to a big sex pet party in the middle of London, you'll be his pet for the event, Dimitri here will be allowed in without a pet due to the contract agreement," Deja Vu's manager said as a matter a factly.

"That's sounds perfect, anything else?" Deja Vu asked, wanting to make sure that was everything.

"That's pretty much the gist of it, you'll be in there pretty much all day though, oh and I should probably mention that all of London knows about this party so the paparazzi will most likely be waiting out front," the manager said trying to think of anything else he should add.

"Yeah, I figured they'd be all over the place. Alright, so legally I have to do everything they say? " Deja Vu asked wanting to make sure about that part.

"Well yes and no, if at any point Dimitri here feels like things are going too far he can intervene with the help of these two, otherwise yes, you can't even complain about it, but please Dimitri do so only if one hundred percent necessary," The manager said gesturing to the two buff dogs sitting with him to which D2 nodded in understanding.

"Good to know, that should be everything," Deja Vu said and set in silence as they headed toward their destination.

Not too much longer they pulled up to another limo that was waiting for them "alright that's Mettsley Bones limo, I'll meet you back here after the party is over" The manager said and opened the door for all four of them to get out.

Deja Vu got out without a word and walked over to the other limo as D2 held her leash.

Once they got in they were greeted by Mettsley Bones "Oh so you signed the contract, after all,~ good, I was hoping you would, you must be Dimitri, do you mind if I hold her leash on the way there?" to which D2 hesitantly did so.

"Yes, of course. These three will accompany us, but I'm certain there won't be a problem," Deja Vu said with a smile as she patted D2's leg which was his signal to not worry. They'd agreed on doing certain signals to each other if something seemed wrong.

D2 relaxed a bit at that which didn't go unnoticed by Mettsley but he chose to act like he didn't and said "oh I'm sure there won't be, I won't act like there aren't rumors of me being a bit of a creep but to borrow the words of some friends of mine I'm really just 'eccentric' and I like to have a good time with sexy pets like yourself, trust me you're in safe hands".

"Very well, let's have a good time then shall we?~," Deja Vu said trying to sound formal and sexy at the same time, 'at least he was straightforward' she thought to herself.

"Oh yes, the two of us shall have lots of fun~," Mettsley said and picked her up and sat her down on his lap "not to get your hopes up love but I'm waiting until we're at the party before we get to business~ right now I just want to hold you for a bit before we get there~".

"That works for me~ I'm your pet for today after all~," Deja Vu said as she wrapped her arms around him, figuring she might as well enjoy herself.

Mettsley chuckled and couldn't resist feeling Deja Vu up as they waited to arrive at the party in silence.

Deja Vu moaned a bit and rested her head on his chest, figuring D2 wouldn't be too upset at the affection since he had agreed to be her primary master to begin with.

D2 just watched on not looking upset at all and soon enough they were there. "Alright sexy~ it's show time~ be sure to smile for the camera's~ and yes that is an order," Mettsley said as he opened the door to get out.

"Hehe~ As you wish, master~," Deja Vu said and smiled she walked along with him, followed by D2 and the two bodyguards. Deja Vu was waving and posing for the cameras unashamed.

Mettsley smirked at that and showed Deja Vu off like a trophy as the paparazzi got plenty of good pictures of them as he took his time going inside followed closely by D2 and his bodyguard's.

Once inside Deja Vu took a good look, and was definitely liking what she saw. She'd never actually been to a party like this, though a few celebrities asked her before.

Mettsley walked over to where everyone was keeping their clothes and quickly got undress and then said "Alright I'm thinking I fuck you once or twice in front of everyone and then we go mingle for a while and see who else would like a go with you~".

"I like the sound of that~," Deja Vu said and found a good spot for everyone to see, bending over and putting her paws on a table for her master.

"I love how into this you are~," Mettsley said as he got behind Deja Vu and took his already erect dick and pushed his way into her pussy.

Deja Vu let out a moan as he entered her, her cookie wrapping around his rod and felt nice and tight as he began to thrust.

Mettsley placed his hands on her hips for leverage and started to really let her have it now pounding hard and fast not holding back at all knowing she'll love it.

Deja Vu was moaning louder now and was even more turned as they drew a crowd. Her eyes rolled back into her head as ripples of pleasure went through her body.

Mettslely kept going not letting up for a second and waved to the crowd being turned on by the audience they were getting as well.

"Oh Dog~ Harder~" Deja Vu let out as she howled in ecstasy, she was surprised by how good of a fuck he was.

Mettsley smirked at that and did so right away wanting Deja Vu to feel just as much pleasure as he was.

Deja Vu was already feeling close, any concerns seeming to disappear as her body trembled in pleasure.

Mettsley was getting close as well loving all of this. He didn't know whether or not Deja Vu was on any birth control so he played it safe and got ready to pull out before it was too late.

Deja Vu wasn't really able to say if he could knot her or not, but it wasn't long for she let a howl and came hard as he continued. She was lost in a daze as he went.

Mettsley howled as well and pulled out cummed hard and sprayed his seed on the ground and panted hard as he came down from his high.

Deja Vu took a minute to catch her breath, so far Mettsley had been decent enough and he definitely seemed to want her to enjoy herself.

Once Mettsley's breathing returned to normal he said "That was amazing~ want a round two dearie and give these people an encore~ or do you want to walk around a bit and 'mingle'~".

"Think we should mingle a bit~ After that, I think we should top our first show~," Deja Vu said with a giggle, not even acting at this point and really enjoying herself.

Mettsley chuckled at that noticing that Deja Vu seemed more genuine now and said "alrighty then~ let's see who we should go 'talk' to first~".

Deja Vu nodded and stood up, making sure she was able to keep her balance as they walked along to see who they could meet.

It didn't take them long to find someone as they were approached by someone "Mettsley you lucky dog~ how did you know someone like Deja Vu was even considering become a professional sex pet much less got ahold of her leash?"

"Ah, Brad nice to see you, believe or not Deja Vu's manager came to me about it, we actually go way back, long story," Mettsley said before turning to Deja Vu "Deja Vu I'm sure you're at least a little familiar with Brad, I guess you could say we have a friendly rivalry going on in the acting world".

"Yes, I have heard of you not sure that we've ever talked before," Deja Vu said with a smile, she was mildly familiar with a few guests though she often tried she didn't expect to see anyone she'd worked with before.

Brad chuckled a bit and said "So Mettsley~ do you mind if I have a turn with her? you know I've been hoping for a chance like this with one of these sisters since forever~".

"Well alright, but only if you go easy on her, she likes it rough but not that rough Brad," Mettsley said suddenly sounding very serious.

"Yeah, just nothing too extreme~," Deja Vu said, she'd made sure that anything she was okay and not okay with was in her contract. While she felt Mettsley would've read the contract, she was certain Brad had no idea. Of course, she had agreed to be a pet and that was her job, expecting D2 to be watching just in case things got a bit out of control. Not to mention it seemed her current 'master' seemed to be pretty observant as well.

"Alright, alright, I know what would happen if I got on your bad side Mettsley," Brad said and turned to Deja Vu "alright sexy I'll be careful with you~ I'm thinking we do this doggy style~".

Meanwhile, D2 was watching closely and making sure he didn't hurt Deja Vu having been listening closely.

Deja Vu nodded at that and got down into doggy style, shaking her ass for him and was more than ready to let someone else have a go.

Brad mounted her right away and pushed his erect cock into her pussy and got to thrusting. He was already going just as hard and fast as Mettsley was before but Deja Vu could tell he was holding back.

"Oh Dog~" Deja Vu let out almost instantly, moaning as he thrust into her and yet still wanted more. Her body was trembling with pleasure as Brad's rod went deeper and started hitting her sweet spots.

Brad kept going slowly going faster and hard with her making sure she was still enjoying it as he went along "Oh fuck~ you're just as good of a fuck as I thought you'd be~".

Deja Vu noticed him getting faster, but began pushing back against his thrusts as her eyes began to roll back in her head. She was moaning like crazy he went harder and deeper into her moist pussy.

Brad kept going still getting faster and harder with her and gave her ass slap seeing how much she was loving this.

Deja Vu was already feeling close as he kept going, her moans becoming more intense as she felt like she was in heaven.

Brad wasn't close yet himself and kept going giving Deja Vu's ass a slap every few seconds.

It wasn't long before Deja Vu let out a howl of pleasure, and noticed he was still going while she came hard and just kept moaning.

Brad didn't even think of slowing down as Deja Vu cummed her brains out and just kept going moaning all the while.

Deja Vu didn't even care that he kept on, it was obvious she was enjoying herself as Brad kept going and was still sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Brad was still getting faster and harder with Deja Vu and slapped her ass more and more. He was surprised that she was still enjoying it at this point.

Deja Vu was a bit surprised herself, but even if she had wanted to stop she wasn't sure she could speak as she saw stars and was howling in ecstasy.

Brad was howling in ecstasy as well "Dog I would fuck you all day if I was your master~ damn~" he said as he kept going, no one stopping him since Deja Vu was clearly enjoying it.

"Aah~ Yes~" Deja Vu shouted as her body tensed up again and nearly lifted off the ground as her claws dug into the floor and it was clear was gonna cum even harder this time.

"Oh fuck yes~," Brad said as he was finally feeling close and was pretty much going all out on Deja Vu at this point.

Deja Vu screamed in ecstasy as her front paws lifted off the ground, not even sure where she was as she came hard and her juices going everywhere for the third time already.

Right after she did so Brad pulled out and came hard himself spraying his seed all over the ground below them and was panting hard and fell on top of Deja Vu.

Deja Vu was left panting as well laying on the ground as she tried to come back to her senses from that.

After a while, Brad picked himself up off of her and stood up before he said "Damn, it's been a long time since I've found a pet that likes it when I go all out like that~ I need to talk to your manager about holding your leash for one of these party's~".

Deja Vu got up slowly still in a bit of a daze and still processing what happened. "Yeah, I have to admit... I surprised myself there~" Deja Vu said as she continued panting.

"Alright, Brad I think I should take my pet and get going, see if she's alright to keep going and whatnot," Mettsley said as he went to see if Deja Vu could even walk on her own after that.

"See you around Mettsley, I'll be in touch with both of you very soon~," Brad said and then he walked off with his pet in tow.

"Let me sit down for minute~ Try to catch my breath~," Deja Vu told Mettsley, not wanting to tap out quite yet.

Mettsley nodded at that and sat down next to her and said "I have to say Deja Vu, you've impressed me and only a handful of people can claim to have done that~ I think I've found a new favorite pet~ just let me know when you're good to go".

"Hehe~ Yeah, definitely don't regret agreeing to this now~ Just need to catch my breath before having another go~," Deja Vu said as she was slowly coming down from her high.

Mettsley just smiled at that and waited for Deja Vu to be ready in silence.

Deja Vu decided to look around to see if there was anyone she recognized at the party, though there was plenty of fucking going on and she looked over to the wall the bodyguards were on. They were pretty much the only ones dressed and since their job was to keep things from getting out of hand, they were technically off-limits.

"So I take it you're enjoying being a professional sex pet so far?~" Mettsley said flirtatiously before he got serious "for real though I'm glad you went through with this, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been hoping you or one of your sisters would do so at some point, I don't know anyone who wasn't honestly".

"Yeah, we had talked about it recently after we found out two of our brothers had managed to make more than using that 'Petshop' app, my sisters decided against it as they liked how their current careers are," Deja Vu explained, more than happy to just chat for a bit.

"Ah so that's how it came up," Mettsley said thinking that over "it does make sense that your sisters wouldn't want to go down this route, but I'm glad you did as will be a lot of other people but that's for another day. For your bothers I can't say I blame them, it's quick easy money with a flexible schedule but if you want my opinion I think you're in a better position. Not only does it pay a lot more, being a professional sex pet is a lot safer due to the contracts doubling down on your safety and making sure a lot more mistreatment is taken care of from clients. Plus people are starting to add a way to take a vacation in case they start to get jaded in their contracts, I'm sure you saw that in yours somewhere as it recently became mandatory".

"Yeah, I did, and yeah... I might have heard something very disturbing came close to happening to one of them recently... I looked up the app and read some stuff that... Really concerned me..." Deja Vu said though it was obvious she did feel a bit concerned for her brothers after all the articles she came across.

"I understand that believe me," Mettsley said thinking for a bit before he continued with "I've heard the people in the government are working on redoing that law so that sex pets aren't so much rightless so much as having a different set of rights but it'll be a while before anything comes from that though".

"It'll definitely be a good thing at least, anyway I feel good enough to get back to the party now," Deja Vu said with a smile as she stood up.

Mettsley stood up as well and said "alright then~ see anyone you'd like to fuck?"

"Hmm~ Oh there's a friend of mine over there~ Great guy and he's always wanted a go at me~ Then again, who hasn't~," Deja Vu said as she walked over to a Boxer that was talking with his pet.

Once they got close enough the Boxer saw Deja Vu and said "hey Deja Vu~ I had a feeling you'd be a sex pet at some point~" he then turned to Mettsley and continued with "do you mind if I have a go with her?~ I've made it no secret how much I've wanted a go with her pussy, not even from her".

"Oh I don't mind at all in fact we came over to you to do just that at her request~," Mettsley said laughing a bit.

"Yep, figured I'd let you finally have some fun with me big boy~," Deja Vu said and leaned against him rubbing his chest and feeling him up playfully.

"About time~," he said half-joking and felt her up a bit before he continued with "so how you want to do this sexy~".

"Oh I know how I want to do this~," Deja Vu said after thinking for a moment and got him to sit down in a chair. "Oh and just so you know there won't be any problems knotting me if you want that~" Deja Vu said as she got on his lap while stroking the Boxer's shaft until he was fully erect.

"Oh~ I'm so knotting you~," The Boxer said moaning a bit and let Deja Vu do her thing for now.

With that Deja Vu began to slide herself down his erect cock wanting to make sure he was in her moist cookie before placing her paws on his shoulders and moaning as he entered her. Deja Vu began bouncing up and down as she got the Boxer's rod to go wherever she wanted and moaned in pleasure while slowly picking up speed.

The Boxer moaned and placed his hands on Deja Vu's hips as she did so loving this immensely.

It wasn't long before Deja Vu was moaning loudly as her eyes rolled back into her head, her cookie tightly wrapping around his cock as she felt a wave pleasure go through her. She was starting to regret not giving him a go sooner.

The Boxer moaned louder as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as well already getting close.

Deja Vu was getting close as well, howling in ecstasy as she got ready to take his knot. The boxer's rod throbbing in her as she bounced up and down on it a couple more times.

Just before the Boxer started to cum he took his hands and pushed Deja Vu down knotting her on the spot and filled her up with his seed "OH FUCK YES~" he howled as he came hard.

"OH DOG~" Deja Vu let out, cumming as soon as she was knotted and wagging her tail panting. "That was amazing Pawson~," Deja Vu said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It was just as good for me Deja Vu~ remind me again why you played so hard to get with me?~" Pawson said teasing her a bit.

"Hehe~ I guess I just wanted to see you try harder~" Deja Vu teased back and giggled.

"Hehe, oh well~ we'll be doing this a lot more often now that you've made this career change~," Pawson said feeling up Deja Vu's ass as he waited for his knot to deflate.

"Yes, we will~ definitely worth it~," Deja Vu said as she waited for his knot to go down as well. She sits in his lap with her arms around him not saying another word.

Soon enough Pawson was able to pull out of Deja Vu and he said: "This was fun Deja Vu~ I'll see you around soon~ right now I'm going to go see what other pets I can get ahold before the party is over~".

"Hehe~ Alright, see you around, handsome~," Deja Vu said as she walked with Mettsley to see who else was interested.

As they walked Mettsley smirked a bit and said "I wish you had told me it was safe to knot you on the way over here~ I would have definitely knotted you before and I'm sure Brad would have too~".

"Hehe~ At the time I was still unsure about all this~ I'll let you knot me on round two~," Deja Vu said and kissed his cheek as they looked for anyone else who was interested.

Soon enough they were approached by a really buff Dobermann Mettsley couldn't remember the name of holding the leash to a Poodle girl "hey do you mind if I have a go with her?" he asked getting right to the point.

"I don't see why not, what do you say Deja Vu?" Mettsley said turning to Deja Vu.

"Sure~ I don't see an issue~," Deja Vu said and smiled, not sure if she knew who the Doberman was.

"Alright then~ bend yourself over this table for me sexy and I'll take it from there~," The Dobermann said already erect and ready to go.

Deja Vu did just that and spread her legs to show off her moist cookie, ready for another round.

The Dobermann got behind her and placed his hands on her hips and pushed his way into her and got to thrusting.

Deja Vu began moaning immediately and began pushing against his thrusts.

He wasn't holding back on her at all thrusting as hard and fast as he could right away.

Deja Vu was moaning louder as he did, he was hitting her sweet spots and sent waves of pleasure through her body.

He kept going not letting up at all and gave her ass a smack.

All Deja Vu could do was moan as her eyes rolled back into her head and felt her body tremble in pleasure.

After a while, the Dobermann felt himself getting close and wasn't even going to try and pull out. Word spreads like wildfire at there party's so he knew she was safe to knot.

Deja Vu was getting close as well, knotting didn't bother her much but she preferred to only want guys she knew to do that. She howled in pleasure as he thrust and figured it really didn't matter for this round.

The Dobermann gave her a few more good thrusts and slammed into her, knotting her then and there and filled her up with his seed.

Deja Vu found herself cumming hard howling in ecstasy before she was left panting and catching her breath.

The Dobermann was panting a bit as he came down for his knot to deflate while he came down from his high.

Deja Vu just waited patiently, not having much choice. Slowly coming down from her high, felt she was ready for her master to give an encore performance.

As soon as the Dobermann was able to pull out he walked away without a word to either Deja Vu or Mettsley.

"You've been fucking with barely any breaks all day Deja Vu, how about we head to the buffet table and get you something to eat and drink before do our encore~," Mettsley said wanting to go ahead fuck Deja Vu again but wanted to make sure she was taken care of first.

"Hehe~ Alright, I was having so much fun I forgot I hadn't eaten much today~," Deja Vu said as they made their way to the buffet table.

"I can certainly understand that~" Mettsley said as they made it to the buffet table. It had tons of delicious-looking food on it "eat as much as you'd like, it's on the house" Mettsley continued as he got himself something.

Deja Vu got what she liked, and made went to a nearby table to eat.

Musttsley pulled out a chair for Deja Vu and sat down next to her and before he got started eating he looked over and saw that D2 had gotten some food as well sitting close by and said "I've had more fun with you then I thought I would~ I think you relaxing a bit and actually just enjoying this had something to do with it~".

"Yeah, it's still my first time doing this~ Sure I've done similar things before, but this was my first time being a professional pet and so far most of my concerns have disappeared~," Deja Vu said as she ate.

"That's good to hear~ I'm sure you'll get used to this soon~ I'll be sure to talk to your manager about holding your leash for these kinds of events as often as I can~," Mettsley said as he ate as well "maybe have you join me for premieres of the movies I'm in as well as it's not unheard of to do that, though don't expect to fuck while watching those".

"That does sound fun~ And yeah, I get that," Deja Vu said as she finished eating and wiped her face off.

Mettsley finished up eating and wiped himself clean as well and said "Alright then~ let's give these people an encore and then I'll get you back to your manager for today~".

"Sounds good to me~ How do you want it this time, handsome~," Deja Vu said as they stood up and gave Mettsley bedroom eyes.

"Oh I have an idea~," Mettsley said and then picked her lined his already erect cock up with her pussy, and lowered her down onto it.

Deja Vu wagged her tail already liking where this was going and began to lightly moan. "Give me all you've got~," Deja Vu said and gave him the go-ahead.

Mettsley nodded at that and began bouncing her up and down on his take going all out on her going as fast and as hard as he could knowing how much she liked it like that.

Deja Vu was moaning loud as her cookie wrapped around his rod, waves of pleasure going through her body as he had his way with her.

Mettsley kept going not holding back what so ever while at the same time hitting all her sweet spots having figured out where most of them were last time he fucked her.

Deja Vu howled in ecstasy as he did, feeling like she was in heaven.

Not too much longer Mettsley felt himself getting close and got ready to knot Deja Vu.

Deja Vu was getting close as well, howling in ecstasy.

Mettsley bounced Deja Vu a few more times before slamming her down and knotting her instantly, spraying his seed inside of her.

Deja Vu came hard and was left in a daze, panting as she caught her breath. "That was even better than the first time~," Deja Vu said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Mettsley was panting and a bit dazed as well and chuckled a bit before he said "I aim to please~".

"Hehe~ Why don't walk around and show off your 'pet' like this~," Deja Vu said with a giggle.

"You read my mind dearie~," Mettsley said as he started walking to do just that.

Deja Vu giggled at that and was happy to be shown off like this.

Mettsley walked around the entire area, carrying Deja Vu with one hand and waving at everyone with the other. By the time Mettsley could pull out there wasn't a single person at the party that didn't see them like that.

"Definitely looking forward to doing this again," Deja Vu said and walked around.

"Same here love~, for now, I should get my clothes and get you back to your manager," Mettsley said walking that way.

Deja Vu nodded and they made their way to his clothes, she looked over to D2 to see what he was doing.

D2 was still following them and once he saw Deja Vu looking his was he smiled and nodded which was their signal for 'I'm glad you are slash were having fun'. Soon enough Mettsley was dressed again and he walked to the front door before he said "I wonder if any paparazzi stuck around for when people would start to leave?"

"I'm sure they have, they can be so irritating," Deja Vu said and made her thoughts on paparazzi clear as they walked.

"Well if they are I want you to put on the same show you did on the way in my pet~," Mettsley said as they walked outside.

"For you of course~ Though I might be a bit more genuine this time~," Deja Vu said and giggled as skipped along grinning with excitement.

"Dog I love you, my sexy diva~," Mettsley said as they walked and there were indeed paparazzi already taking pictures of the two of them.

Deja Vu was happy to strut her stuff as they did, not really caring what was going on at this point.

As they walked Mettsley gave Deja Vu's ass a slap and one lucky camera guy got a picture of them right as he did it which made Mettsley chuckle a bit.

"Mm~" Deja Vu let out, not bothering hiding how much she liked that as they made their way to the limo.

Mettsley opened the door and waited for Deja Vu to get in first and they were closely followed by D2 and his bodyguards.

Deja Vu kissed his cheek to thank him as she got in took her seat.

Mettsley chuckled at that and got in with her and soon D2 got with them and they started to drive off.

"I think that went great~ I got more than I bargained for but I don't regret a thing~ So, you enjoy the show D2?~," Deja Vu said with a smile as they got moving.

"Oh you bet I did~ I can't wait to do this more often~," D2 said with a laugh glad that Deja Vu was having so much fun.

"Yes it was quite enjoyable and I'm glad Deja Vu had just as much fun as I did~," Mettsley said laughing as well before he got a look on his face that was hard to read "although now that you trust me a bit more there is something I'd like to talk about with you regarding your contract or rather about what happens in a year when it expires now that we can't be eased dropped on".

"Alright, go ahead. I'm willing to hear this at least," Deja Vu said, not too sure where this was going but knew this would be a bit of serious discussion. She looked a bit concerned about where this was going.

"To put it simply the contract you signed was the rentable pet contract, you've got a whole year to decide on this so don't give me an answer right away but when it does expire I'd like you to consider the 'live-in pet' contract" Mettsley started sounding serious "you'd have all the safety protocols you do now but you'd be my pet twenty-four-seven, obviously this is a big decision and I can have it set that you can have a chance to break it off once a month and let you visit friends and family when we aren't otherwise busy".

D2 sat there shocked and not sure what to say and looked at Deja Vu to see what she had to say about this.

"No... I'm sorry, I do enjoy being your pet but I have personal reasons for the contract I chose," Deja Vu said politely, not really giving it a second thought sure he was polite and treated her well but doing that would mean leaving D2 which she had no plans on. "I know you would like me to think about it, but I chose D2 here as my master for a reason while I chose this lifestyle D2 agreed to it and we both love each other deeply and I can't just leave him," Deja Vu went ahead and explained.

"You know deep down I had a feeling you'd outright say no but I couldn't help but to ask," Mettsley said with a laugh "alright, I can respect that, I won't ever bring this up again and just enjoy you when I can" and with that Mettsley handed D2 her leash back who let out a sigh of relief.

Deja Vu nodded and smiled at that and was glad he was understanding. She gave D2 a nuzzle, knowing he probably felt like he would have a heart attack.

"I have to say you are one lucky dog Dimitri," Mettsley said sitting back in his seat.

"Don't I know it~," D2 said nuzzling Deja Vu back calming down fast and then continued with "oh and friends and family call me Dimitri 2, or D2 for short".

Mettsley laughed at that and said: "alright I'll keep that in mind D2".

"Glad we got that out of the way at least, D2's a wonderful guy~ a bit more laidback compared to his brothers but definitely comes through when he needs to~," Deja Vu said and bragged on him a bit.

"Hehe~ I'm sure he is, someone like you Deja Vu wouldn't sign off just anyone as there permanent master~," Mettsley said smiling "I know you were keeping your distance this time D2 but feel free to come to talk with while I'm holding Deja Vu's leash, I'd like to get to know you".

"Sure thing Mettsley, next time for sure," D2 said wrapping his arm around Deja Vu.

"I'm sure he'd gladly join in~," Deja Vu said and leaned against D2, feeling a lot more confident about the whole thing. Deja Vu figured it would be nice to have D2 join in rather than just watch.

"Oh I'd like that a lot~," D2 said with a smile.

"Well, I'd be happy to let you~ anyways this was nice but it looks like we're here, would it be alright if I ask your manager for your phone number Deja Vu?" Mettsley asked feeling like they were on good enough terms for that.

"Yeah, go ahead~ I'm fine with that~," Deja Vu said with a smile as they got out, ready to get back home. "See you soon~ Can't wait for next time, handsome~," Deja Vu said and waved to Mettsley.

"I can't wait either love~," Mettsley said waving back before closing his limo's door and drove off as they got in their limo.

Deja Vu entered the limo, her clothes folded nicely and ready to be put back on. But she wasn't interested in wearing them now and she had proven she wasn't the bashful type.

D2 got in and noticed Deja Vu's manager wasn't there and saw there was a note left for them that read 'sorry something came up, Deja Vu is free to get dressed and stop being a pet for today as soon as you both agree to it' and D2 not being a mind reader said "so love?~ feel like getting dressed? or do you want to be a pet for a bit longer?".

"I'm staying like this~ I'm sure you won't mind~," Deja Vu said and began rubbing his bulge, smirking as she got close to him. "You were a good boy today, I think you deserve a reward~ And by the way when we go to these parties feel free to fuck whoever as I feel that's fair not that I have too much say~," Deja Vu said with a smile and eyes that D2 was very familiar with and definitely never complained about what happened next.

"Oh~" D2 moaned out as Deja Vu rubbed his bulge and said "alright I'll keep that in mind for next time~ so what do you have in mind we do while we wait to get home sexy?~"

"I think I'm gonna give my cookie a break~ But how about a nice snack?~" Deja Vu said as she slowly undid his pants. "I'm sure you won't mind~" Deja Vu said with a smirk and began to fondle his balls through his underwear and noticed what he was wearing. "Oh those panties are cute on you~" Deja Vu teased a little, a bit surprised that he decided to wear them today but was excited he did.

"Oh~ I would hope they do~ you help me pick them out remember?~" D2 said through his moans getting really turned on at this point.

"Yes I do~ They show you off perfectly~ Your brothers haven't teased you too much have they?~" Deja Vu said as she slowly pulled his pants down, before reaching for the panties he was wearing.

"They still don't even know about it, I'm too embarrassed to tell them, oh Dog~," D2 said getting erect in Deja Vu's hand.

"Oh I'm sure they'll understand~ They may tease you about it but I know they wouldn't mind~," Deja Vu said as she removed his panties and continued to stroke his cock. She leaned in and kissed his tip before she began to rub D2's knot.

D2 was moaning too much too respond to that and closed his eyes and let Deja Vu do her thing.

Deja Vu took his cock in her mouth after giving his shaft a good long lick. "Mm~ I love it when I hear a guy moan~ Oh I just love the taste of your cock~," Deja Vu said when she stopped to breathe and got ready to deepthroat him.

D2 kept moaning loving every second of this and somehow managed to say "Oh fuck~ you are way too good at this~".

Deja Vu didn't respond with her mouth full of cock and rolled her tongue around his shaft as she kissed his knot while she bobbed her head up and down.

D2 moaned louder as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and was already getting close having been turned on all day with no release and was having trouble letting Deja Vu know.

Deja Vu figured he'd be pent up and expected a big hot load going down her throat, and wanting to give him the best blowjob he'd ever had. Rubbing his knot and fondling his balls just turn him on more than he already was, Deja Vu was going to take good care of her man and was letting him know.

Not too much longer D2 was cumming hard right down Deja Vu's throat dazed so much he forgot where he was.

Deja Vu was swallowing all she could as he came, she loved the taste of his seed and once she swallowed it all she pulled off D2 to catch her breath. She almost instantly went back to licking his shaft, knot, and balls to clean off any remaining cum. Deja Vu finally stopped after one last lick of his shaft. "You enjoy that, handsome?~" Deja Vu asked with a smile, somehow still wanting more which really surprised her.

"Holy cow that was one of the best orgasms I've ever had," D2 said once he came down from his high "I can tell you want to keep going love but we're almost home".

"Yeah, should probably let my body rest. I had a guy tell me once my blowjobs would turn a gay guy straight~ Hehe, never got a chance to try though~" Deja Vu joked as she got out of the limo with D2 and picked up their clothes.

"I wouldn't doubt it~," D2 said as they walked up to their house, "I think that collar looks good on you, by the way, you should think about wearing it all the time even when you aren't a pet like Dante and Dylan do".

"Yep, might as well not bother with clothes either~ Those two hardly ever wear clothes so I'm going to stay like this all the time too~," Deja Vu said as they entered the house and putting her clothes in a laundry bin nearby.

"You won't see me complaining about that~," D2 said taking off his shirt and put his clothes in the bin as well and then unclipped the leash from Deja Vu.

"Let's cuddle and get some rest~ I think that was enough fun for today~," Deja Vu said as she made her way to her room.

"Sounds good to me love~," D2 said following her there and admired her body a bit as they went.

It wasn't long before they got Deja Vu's room and she went to lay down, leaving room for him.

D2 laid down and cuddled up with her and closed his eyes and let out a yawn "I love you Deja Vu, I'm glad you're happy with all this".

"I love you too, D2~ I'm glad you're okay with this as well~," Deja Vu said and gave him a smile.

"Well I did have some concerns but that contract has put them to rest~," D2 said smiling back at her.

"Same here~ Anything you want to talk about?~" Deja Vu said, wondering if anything was on his mind.

"Well, how do you think Destiny and Dallas are going to take this? if you walking around in just a collar now wasn't a big enough hint for them they'll surely hear about it soon with all the pictures the paparazzi took" D2 said just being honest.

"They'll probably freak that I went ahead with it, they can be such hypocrites at times... But they really shouldn't be surprised," Deja Vu said and rolled her eyes at that before giving D2 a kiss.

D2 kissed her back and yawned again and said "I wish you good luck dealing with that, I'll help out however I can, right now though let's get some sleep, you must be exhausted".

"Yeah, and I'll help you talk with your brothers if you want, sweet dreams~," Deja Vu said and closed her eyes, falling asleep fairly quickly.

D2 wasn't far behind her and was fast asleep with a smile on his face.


	41. Family Bonding

Dawkins had decided he wanted to spend some time with Doug, he'd told Dante and his boyfriend said he didn't mind as he had a client today.

Doug was in the living room watching T.V. and just trying to relax on his day off from work unaware of what Dawkins was planning.

Dawkins went in the living room and without a word got next to Doug and put his arms around Doug nuzzling his chest.

Doug smiled and wrapped an arm around Dawkins as well and said "Not that I don't appreciate it Dawkins but what's with the sudden show of affection?~"

"Just thought I'd spend some time with you for a change, Doug~ Or should I call you daddy?~" Dawkins said as he stroked Doug's shaft. "I talked with Dante and he was all for it, so don't worry about that~" Dawkins added and kissed Doug's neck.

"Oh~ I definitely won't complain about you calling me daddy~ and as long as Dante's okay with this I'm more than down to have some fun with you son~," Doug said moaning a bit and quickly got erect.

"Hehe~ Alright then, daddy~," Dawkins said and stroked Doug's cock before getting in his lap. Dawkins positioned himself before slowly sliding Doug's rod into his tail hole.

"Oh fuck~ I'm not going to lie to you Dawkins, I've been wanting a go with you for a while now~ I'm glad you did too~," Doug said moaning as he let him do all the work.

"Mm~ Love you, daddy~," Dawkins said as he began to bounce up and down on Doug's rod and moaned. Dawkins was fully erect himself, his cock bouncing around as he picked up speed. He was loving Doug's massive cock in his tight ass, and his eyes began to roll back in his head. "Fuck me with all you have daddy~" Dawkins let out, knowing how much Doug loved hearing his kids say that.

"I love you too son~ and if you insist~," Doug said grabbing Dawkins by his hips and took control of his bouncing making him go as fast and as hard as Doug could.

Dawkins was moaning like crazy as soon as Doug took over, feeling Doug's cock loosen his ass with each thrust as his walls gripped Doug's rod.

Doug moaned and kept going not letting up on Dawkins at all and was loving this a lot.

Dawkins was in heaven from Doug's throbbing cock as it was squeezed by his tight tail hole. Dawkins thought this was hot as his cock bounced around uselessly while dripping with precum.

Doug kept going and not much longer he felt himself getting close "Oh fuck yes~ you don't mind if I knot you right?~"

"Oh~ Give me that knot daddy~," Dawkins said with a howl as felt himself get close with each thrust.

Doug nodded at that and bounced Dawkins a few more times before slamming him down and knotting him and started filling up his ass with his seed.

As soon as Dawkins was knotted he howled in ecstasy, his seed going everywhere. Dawkins was left panting and in a daze as he laid his head on Doug's chest.

Doug wrapped his arms around Dawkins and closed his eyes and said: "I could get used to this~ of course you'll need to talk to Dante first before we make this a regular thing but I can wait~".

"I'd love too~ But, yeah I'd want his okay first. We may not have the most conventional relationship, but I could never hurt Dante like that~" Dawkins said and nuzzled Doug, smiling as he rested in Doug's embrace.

"I understand one hundred percent, Dawkins~ just let me know either way how he feels about it~," Doug said nuzzling him back and closed his eyes just enjoying the moment.

Dawkins nodded and smiled, closing his eyes as well and hugging Doug tightly.

After a while, Doug was able to pull out of Dawkins but he still held him in his lap and said "you don't mind if we stay like this for a while Dawkins? I'd like to just spend some time with you if you don't mind".

"Oh, I'd love too~ We don't get to spend much time together~," Dawkins said and gave Doug a kiss, more than happy to cuddle with Doug a bit.

Doug kissed him back and laid them both down on the couch with Dawkins on top of Doug and held him tightly.

Dawkins cuddled with Doug, still feeling like he was on cloud nine as they embraced.

Doug cuddled Dawkins back and closed his eyes just happy to be spending time with Dawkins right now.

It wasn't long before Dawkins fell asleep, smiling as he enjoyed Doug's embrace.

Doug wasn't far behind Dawkins. Doug fell asleep with a smile on his face as well.

Delilah noticed the two on the couch and gave them both a kiss as they slept, smiling as she put a blanket on them so they wouldn't be too cold and walking back to her room always happy to see her family spending time together.

* * *

Fergus was watching TV as he sat on his couch, Dolly had told him she'd be busy most of the day and they probably wouldn't get to see each other today. But, he had nothing else to do and wasn't really planning on going anywhere.

Just then his phone sounded the text message notification sound. Felicity had messaged him saying she was on her way over and that she wanted to hang out for a bit.

Fergus texted her back that it was fine and quickly slipped on a pair of shorts, pretty sure his sister didn't want to see him in his birthday suit.

A few minutes later Felicity was knocking on Fergus's door and said "hey Fergus it's me".

"Hey, Felicity, what's up?" Fergus asked as he let her in and motioned for her to take a seat, he was still a bit unnerved by his sister's sudden interest in making things right. But, was giving her a chance as best he could.

"Hey Fergus not much, I just wanted to spend some time with you is all," Felicity said as she took a seat and continued with "I'm sure Dolly let you know about the talk I had with her the other day".

"Oh yeah, she talked with me about it and gave me a rough summary of it. Didn't go in much detail though," Fergus said and smiled, sitting back on the couch.

"Yeah we just had a nice chat in a coffee place I found, it was nice," Felicity said deciding not to go into detail with Fergus either "anyways how have you been since you ran away? I hope it wasn't too rough..."

"Uh, Felicity... I'm gonna be honest, if it wasn't for Dylan and Dolly I'd probably be in prison or dead," Fergus admitted to her, not really the type to sugar coat.

"I see... well I'll be sure to thank them next time I see them," Felicity said looking at the ground sounding disheartened "if it makes you feel any better mom and dad and the rest of the family are still feeling the social fallout after word got out about what they were doing to you".

"Yeah, well what goes around comes around I guess..." Fergus said as he flipped through channels on the tv not really sure what he felt about that.

Felicity wasn't sure what to say for a minute and just sat there thinking before she said "I know I said this already but I truly am sorry Fergus, I'd do anything for you if it meant making it up to you".

"I want to believe you... Deep down... It's just... I can't just up and trust you... I learned the hard way about blindly trusting someone..." Fergus said with a sigh as he set back on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"I understand Fergus... all I'm asking here is for a way to prove myself," Felicity said with a defeated sigh.

"If I think of something, I'll let you know until then... We'll just have to climb a mountain here..." Fergus said as he tried to think of a good expression to use.

"Alright, Fergus, no matter how long it takes I'm not going to give up making things right between us," Felicity said look off into space now not sure what else to say.

"I'm willing to try, but it'll definitely take a while... Some wounds are hard to heal..." Fergus said and closed his eyes as he thought everything over.

"Isn't that the truth..." Felicity said more to herself than anything and thought things over as well.

"I feel like there's something you aren't telling me... I'm just going to be straightforward, how'd you end up in London?" Fergus asked, a bit curious.

"Oh uh, well on my last day of college a friend of mine showed me a profile on PetShop... your profile... I'm not going to lie, I thought you had killed yourself years ago, everyone did since mom and dad never bothered to call the police when you went missing" Felicity said trying not to cry "I knew then I had to find you and long story short I talked mom and dad into letting me move here".

"I see... Well, do me a favor and let them keep thinking I'm dead," Fergus said, a bit more bluntly than he probably should have. "Wait... A friend showed me to you on the PetShop?" Fergus said and raised an eyebrow, now having more questions.

"Will do Fergus... and uh... he didn't know you were my brother," Felicity said laughing nervously now.

"Uh-huh, well I guess it doesn't matter too much. Anyway, I think I'm more surprised you have a friend with that app in the first place," Fergus said, more than a bit confused by that.

"Yeah let's just say college has been a real eye-opener... he was actually showing me a few profiles to see which one I'd be willing to have some 'fun' with if you can believe it," Felicity said blushing a bit all but outright saying she had the app herself.

"Ah, hehe~ Must have been weird seeing your brother there," Fergus said with a chuckle and smiled a bit.

"Hehe~ a bit~ I was more surprised to see that you were even alive honestly," Felicity said giggling a bit glad to see Fergus lightening up a bit and smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I ever considered suicide. It's just never been an option to me," Fergus said, deciding to let her know that.

"I'm glad to hear it, honestly finding you here has been a huge weight lifted off my shoulders," Felicity said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I can imagine," Fergus said and smiled before walking over and hugging Felicity.

Felicity hugged him back and couldn't stop herself from crying this time and just held him tight for now.

Fergus was surprised to feel himself tear up as well, he did his best to hide it more out of habit than anything.

"I love you, Fergus, I'll never treat you poorly again, I promise," Felicity said not letting him go for now.

"I... Love you too, Felicity..." Fergus let out as his voice cracked as much he tried to hide it.

Felicity started crying again right as they were about to stop and pulled Fergus in tighter not sure how to put it into words how that made her feel.

Fergus just held the embrace not sure what to do and did his best not to break down as well.

After a while, Felicity let go of Fergus and wiped away her tears before she said "sorry Fergus, I didn't mean for this visit to get so emotional but I guess it couldn't be helped".

"Yeah... It happens I guess..." Fergus said and wiped his eyes. He gave her a sad smile, glad they had this talk.

"How about we watch a movie or something to get our minds off of things?" Felicity suggested wanting to just turn her brain off and relax for a bit.

"That sounds like a good idea," Fergus said and found a movie they could watch.

Felicity just sat and watched the movie happy with the progress she made with Fergus today.

Fergus was surprised at himself a bit, not sure he even expected that to go the way it did.


	42. A Talk Between Sisters and A Musically Inclined Lover

It was a couple of days after Deja Vu's first became a professional sex pet and her new wardrobe or rather lack of a wardrobe was the new topic on everyone's mind at the Dalmatian residents. A few articles about the party she went to were starting to show up here and there and they all had that one picture of Mettsley slapping Deja Vu's ass as they were leaving as the cover.

Destiny had told Deja Vu that they would talk in their room, along with Dallas. "Deja Vu, what are you thinking?" Destiny said with a groan, feeling annoyed with her sister.

"Destiny, don't think you're better than me just because of my career decision. I can call you and Dallas out on so many things," Deja Vu retorted to defend herself, having plenty of dirt on her sisters as well.

Dallas came in a bit late and with a sigh, she said "I have a feeling I already know what's going on but just to be sure what's going on?" and with that, she sat down on her bed.

"Destiny is upset by my new career choice, despite the fact both of you have done plenty of suggestive or outright sexual things before..." Deja Vu said not even bothering to sugarcoat the situation.

"Yeah, but to be fair we aren't selling our bodies to the highest bidder," Destiny said looking away and folding her arms, a bit defensive.

Dallas sighed again and said "Deja Vu I'm not going to pretend that we haven't done stuff like that, just that other day I did a nude photoshoot which I'm sure the pictures of which will end up being sold to some porn website" she looked at the ground for a second before she continued with "but Destiny has a point too, this is going way further than anything we've done before, it's too late to do anything about it so I'm not going to say too much about it but I'm a bit hurt you didn't at least tell us you were thinking about doing this".

"Well, I didn't say anything partly because I know you two didn't want anything to do with this and felt you two might have been upset I decided to go through with it," Deja Vu explained looking at Destiny with a glare for a minute.

"We wouldn't have been that upset if you had told us honestly, I'm just concerned and well Mettsley's infamous for being a bit of a creep..." Destiny said as she seemed to come down from her high horse slightly.

"Well, he is... But, he was very respectful with me and I never had to have D2 come over to him for any reason... In fact, he was actually making sure I was having fun too..." Deja Vu explained to them, realizing what Destiny's main concern seemed to be.

Dallas let go a breath she didn't realize she was holding and said "Deja Vu being a professional sex pet isn't my thing but deep down I kind of knew you'd enjoy it, I just want you to be honest with us, and if what you say about Mettsley is true then that's a weight off my mind".

"Yeah, what Dallas said as long you're enjoying yourself that's great," Destiny told Deja Vu and hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry I left you two out of the loop this time, I know we're probably as close to each other as the Dimitris are," Deja Vu told them and hugged Destiny back.

Dallas joined the hug and said: "It's okay Deja Vu, we love you sis, next time you have an important decision like that please let us know, I promise we'll be supportive".

"Yeah, we just want to know you're safe," Destiny said as they embraced and smiled.

"Alright, I'll keep you in the loop for now on," Deja Vu said and smiled as well.

Dallas smiled and pulled away and said "If that's all I should get going, I promised to spend some time with D3, although before I go, Deja Vu I think you should let the whole family know what's going on at dinner tonight, don't want to rumors to get too out of hand you know".

"Yeah, alright will do. Kind of figured it wouldn't be a secret for long," Deja Vu said as they broke the hug, Destiny just nodded at that and felt that was all there was to say.

"Alright see you girls later," Dallas said as she made her way to the door waving them goodbye for now.

"See ya," The two said at the same and remembered they had to go as well. Destiny had agreed to meet up with DJ soon as they hadn't been doing much together even they were technically dating, waving to her sister she left as well to find him.

* * *

DJ was in his room working on a song as he waited for Destiny to come by and was really looking forward to this.

Destiny walked to DJ's room with a smile, while she wasn't sure about the nature of the relationship she was in, it had grown on her quite a bit as she entered DJ's room.

As she came in DJ said said "Hey Destiny, come sit with me" and with that, he patted the spot next to him on the bed and smiled at her.

Destiny did just that, smiling and gave DJ a kiss. "What are you working on, love?~" Destiny asked and was a little curious.

"Just working a song about you, D1 and Da Vinci, there aren't really any songs about polyamorous relationships so I'm playing this by ear if you know what I mean," DJ said and gave her a nuzzle.

"Yeah, not really a common relationship that's for sure~," Destiny said with a giggle as she nuzzled him back."Definitely a surprise, and never thought I would swing that way in regards to Da Vinci~" Destiny said as she thought it over.

"Hehe~ well I'm loving this so far and from your tone, it seems so are you~," DJ said as he kept working but every now and again he would stop and erase what he just put down and he seemed a bit frustrated.

"Yeah, everything is great and Da Vinci's been trying to make better decisions at least. But, I see this song is being a bit complicated," Destiny said as she leaned against him.

DJ leaned back against Destiny and said "I'm glad she's learned her lesson, and yeah, it's hard enough putting the feelings for just one lover into words let alone three... maybe I should scrap this and just write a song for each of you..."

"Hmm, that may be easier... but maybe I could help you with ideas... I'm not really a songwriter but I could at least try and help," Destiny offered and gave him a kiss.

"You can help if you want Destiny, but I think I can handle it if I just write three songs instead," DJ said and kissed her back.

"Hmm, alright I do hate seeing you getting frustrated even before we agreed to date," Destiny said and pulled him into a hug.

DJ hugged her back and said, "thanks Destiny, nothing gets under my fur quite like hitting a roadblock with my music, but having you here helps like you wouldn't believe~".

"Glad to hear I can help~," Destiny said and gave him a kiss, stroking his fur as she held it for a moment.

DJ kissed her back and put away the song he had been working on and started over and said "alright now which of you should I write a song for first? I'll be giving you all the MP3's of these songs at the same time but still".

"Maybe you could draw a name out of a hat?" Destiny suggested and gave a shrug as she thought of a fair way to choose.

"Actually I think I have a program on here that can do just that," DJ said and looked just that on his laptop and after a bit he found it "here it is, I just type in a few choices and I click this button it'll randomly pick one".

"Alright, that will be perfect and that way you don't feel bad choosing one before the other or anything," Destiny said and watched him put in the options.

"Yup, that was what I was thinking, alright now I just have to hit start," DJ said and did just that and it showed that it had picked Destiny.

"Aw, how sweet~" Destiny said with a tease and kissed his cheek. She would've been happy no matter who was first if she was honest.

DJ chuckled and got to work writing the song before he said "I'll add the lyrics if I feel like adding any later when you aren't around if that's alright~".

"That's fine with me love~," Destiny said as she stroked the fur on his back.

DJ smiled at that and worked on the song as Destiny did so and suddenly had an idea for how he wanted the song to be like.

Destiny smiled and watched him work, just letting him focus as she massaged his shoulders.

"Mmm~ thanks Destiny~," DJ said as he kept going, and soon time was flying by him as he worked on the song.

Destiny smiled and continued more than happy with how the song sounded as she listened. Time flew for her as well, loving just spending time with him.

After a while DJ hit save and said "Alright I think it's done, just have to decide if I want to add any lyrics now".

"Well, it is a nice gentle and soft beat, can't wait to hear when it's finished," Destiny said and kissed DJ's cheek. "So, why don't you take a break for now?~ You've been working pretty hard~" Destiny said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Well alright then~ what you have in mind Destiny?~" DJ said and nuzzled her.

"We can just cuddle a bit and chat~ Whatever you want really~," Destiny said and nuzzled him back, happy with anything he decided on.

"I'm down for that~," DJ said putting his laptop up and laid down with Destiny.

"I admit this poly thing is working out surprisingly well~," Destiny said as she cuddled DJ and smiled.

"It surprisingly is, I'm not going to act like I didn't have my doubts when Da Vinci first suggested this, but I'm really happy with it~," DJ said as he cuddled her back and closed his eyes.

"Same here~ I never thought I'd like girls, but Da Vinci's always been cute and I can tell she's trying to use her head a bit better~," Destiny said as she thought of a way to phrase that.

"Yeah I'm glad she's trying so hard to improve herself lately~," DJ said laughing a bit at that "anyway do you mind filling me in on what's going on with Deja Vu? the whole family has been talking about her and I don't think I need to explain why".

"She decided to be a professional pet, she'll talk with the family about it later~" Destiny explained and smiled, kissing his neck.

"Hehe~ alright then~ as long as she's happy with that~," DJ said smiled as well, and kissed her back.

"Yeah, same here~ I think she thought we'd be upset about it and didn't tell us due to that," Destiny said, still a little hurt that her sister had kept that from her and Dallas.

DJ thought that over and pulled Destiny closer to him and said "well as long as you three have worked things out in the end..."

"Yep, it luckily it didn't get too heated and partly due to Dallas trying to keep the peace I admit," Destiny said as she moved her paws down DJ's back.

"That's good," DJ said before he let out a long yawn "Dog I need a nap".

"Same here~," Dallas said and let out a yawn herself, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Hehe~ guess we're taking a nap then~ love you Destiny~," DJ said and then nuzzled her and slowly fell asleep.

"Love you too, DJ~," Destiny said and nuzzled him back before falling asleep as well.


	43. A Quiet Waltz

Da Vinci was working on a new painting for her partners. It was just gonna be the four of them smiling and standing together as she had felt it would be nice to make a painting for them.

D1 came knocking on the door and said "Hey Da Vinci, can I come in?"

"Of course, D1~," Da Vinci said as she got ready to put the finishing touches on the painting.

D1 walked in and wrapped his arms around Da Vinci from behind and said "hey love~ what are you working on?~"

"Making a painting with the four of us together~," Da Vinci said as she continued and smiled, humming a bit as D1 held her.

"Oh that's nice~ it's looking good Da Vinci~," D1 said and gave her a nuzzle as he watched her work.

"Thanks, love~ I still can't believe how much of a stupid bitch I've been lately," Da Vinci said as she nuzzled him back, just content with him being there.

"Da Vinci, please, you've learned your lesson on both things, you don't have to insult yourself like that" D1 said sounding genuinely concerned about her.

"Alright, I really shouldn't beat myself up over it now. It's taken care of and I should be happy that the results weren't worse~" Da Vinci said and gave D1 a kiss, setting her paintbrush down so she could embrace D1.

D1 kissed her back and closed his eyes as he held her just happy to be with her right now.

"I hope you don't mind being covered in paint~" Da Vinci whispered after a moment as she held the embrace.

"For you? of course not~," D1 said chuckling a bit wondering what she had in mind.

"I'm content with staying like this all day~ I really just want you with me~," Da Vinci said she held D1 tight still covered in paint.

"Same here Da Vinci~ I love you so much~," D1 said not minding at all the paint that was getting on him.

"I love you too Dimitri~," Da Vinci said as she swayed her body with his like they were dancing together.

D1 closed his eyes and swayed with her loving all of this. All that was missing was some music at this point.

"Shall we?~," Da Vinci asked and reached for an mp3 player as her thoughts were the same as D1's right now.

"Go right ahead love~," D1 said smiling at her.

Da Vinci found something romantic to put on and began to slow dance with D1. Putting an arm around and holding his hand with her free one.

D1 wrapped his arm around Da Vinci and held her hand as well as they danced and the rest of the world melted away for him.

Da Vinci smiled as her focus shifted to D1 only, letting her mind calm down as they waltzed around the room.

D1 kept dancing with Da Vinci, more then content staying like this for hours if he could.

Da Vinci rested her head on D1's shoulder as the music stopped, wondering what they should do next as she smiled.

"How about we wash the paint off ourselves and cuddle on your bed for a bit?~" D1 said smiling back at her.

"Alright, that painting's mostly done anyway~," Da Vinci said as she finally broke the embrace.

"Hehe~ alright~," D1 said as he followed Da Vinci to where they could get cleaned up.

Da Vinci went over to the cleaning area she had to get the paint off herself, she stepped into a shower and turned the water on.

D1 got in with her and started to help her get cleaned up and said "let me help with that love~".

"Hehe~ Alright~," Da Vinci said as they began to wash each other off.

After a while, they were both cleaned up and D1 stepped out of the shower to get dried off.

Da Vinci turned the shower off and dried herself off as well, before heading to her bed.

D1 went with and cuddled up to her and said "This was nice Da Vinci~ we should do stuff like this more often~".

"I agree~ Was a spur of the moment but it was a nice change of pace~," Da Vinci said as she kissed DJ.

"It really was~," D1 said after he kissed her back and then gave her a nuzzle.

Da Vinci kissed and nuzzled him back as they cuddled not wanting to say anymore.

D1 closed his eyes not wanting to say anymore either and was happy to just stay like this for a while.

Da Vinci closed her eyes as she felt herself drift off to sleep, not saying a word and smiling as she held D1 in her arms.

D1 felt himself fall asleep smiling as well. He had enjoyed his time spent with Da Vinci and was looking forward to doing it again.


	44. Adrenaline Rush

Dolly was excited and knew her skater friends were waiting on her with grins on their faces.

Dante was walking with her to the skate park and was actually wearing something other than a collar and leash for once and said "so you really going through with this?~ I know you've told me already that it's unlikely you'll get in trouble but I just want to make sure you're up for this, no safety nets if things do go south you know".

"That's true and I'm a little concerned with it I admit, but the owner of the skate park made a deal with the city that as long as certain laws and regulations are followed they won't step in or say anything," Dolly explained as they made their way to the entrance, making sure she had her elbow and knee pads as well as her helmet not wanting to risk not wearing her gear. "I'm just hoping I don't end up falling on my rump doing a big stunt, it feels bad enough with clothes," Dolly added as they entered the skatepark.

"Alright that makes sense and yeah that would suck," Dante said as they walked along and continued with "do you want me to take the leash and collar now? or would you like to wait until it's your turn?"

"I kind of want to keep the collar on~ You're always walking around with one, so I can too~ Go ahead unclip the leash we should be deep enough it won't matter~," Dolly said with a giggle and kissed his cheek, strutting along with Dante who was holding her things along with the leash.

"Hehe~ alright then~," Dante said unclipping the leash and putting it in the backpack with Dolly's things right next to a spare set of clothing.

Dolly was loving the looks she was getting and noticed plenty of dogs taking pictures. "So I got a bit of free time but first I'll need to go to the judge's table to put my name in for them to know I'm here~," Dolly said as she walked towards where the judges where sitting.

Dante laughed at that and said: "I think I'll go with you, I have to see the looks on their faces when they see you like that~".

"Well, I'm sure they've seen it all~," Dolly said as they got to the judges' table and the three judges noticed Dolly. The female in the middle just giggled and shook her head, one male judge was doing his best not to stare at Dolly while frowning though his eyes darted to her chest and lower body as much as he seemed to try not to, and the third one was looking lustful and smirking as Dolly wrote her name down.

Dante watched the judge's reactions and was ready to step in if that last one even so much as thought about doing something but for now, just gave him a death glare as Dolly signed up.

Dolly finished and knew well that Dante was ready to deal with someone if she needed him to. "Well that should all~ Time to see my friends and give them a good look~," Dolly said as she walked feeling turned just from the stares as all were glued her ass, and she was letting a few onlookers feel her up.

Dante relaxed a bit once they were away from that one judge and said "looks like you're enjoying yourself, Dolly~ maybe I should come here like that some time~".

"Feel free to~ Just make sure you're clothes are somewhere safe~," Dolly said as she noticed her friends already looking her way and grinning.

"Alright I think I'll do just that~ go on ahead, I'll catch up in a minute," Dante said as he started to strip and put his clothes away in the backpack they brought with them.

Dolly giggled as she walked away, already knowing what her brother was going to do, as she approached her friends who brought her into a group hug. "I see you brought your bro along~ Planning an encore after the main event?~" Brad teased as Dolly let them playfully feel her up.

"Oh I might have to~ Already turned on from all the looks I already got~," Dolly said moaning a little from the paws on her ass and breasts.

Dante finished getting undressed wearing nothing but his signature collar and the backpack and went to catch up with Dolly now getting pictures taken of him and being felt up as well.

"I guess exhibitionism runs in family~" Brad teased as the other three looked at Dante like they wanted a go as well.

"Indeed it does~ Seeing that cock every day makes me wish I could ride it all the time~," Dolly said and licked her lips smirking at Dante while eyeing him up like she loves to do.

Dante finally caught up with them and said "Dog I love it when you check me out Dolly~ so~ what are we doing before things get started?~"

"As much as I would love you to fuck me here and now~ Let's save that for later~ Guess I'll give everyone a good look~," Dolly said as she grabbed her skateboard.

Dante giggled a bit and said "I'm down for that~ got to say being outside naked without a leash like this is really getting my blood pump-" and the Dante was interrupted by someone slapping his ass as hard as they could which got Dante uncontrollably moaning super loudly.

"I agree, quite a thrill~," Dolly said as she slowly road on her skateboard, making sure to give everyone a good view.

Dante followed along now getting his ass slapped by everyone he passed after they saw his reaction and was moaning nonstop and his dick was rock hard and throbbing from it all "oh Dog~".

"Alright, see if you guys can make me moan louder~" Dolly challenged as they walked and she got off her skateboard not wanting to risk anything, it wasn't long before her ass was getting slapped hard as well causing her to moan along with Dante.

Dante had to stop walking as people kept slapping his ass and was so on edge from all of this he knew it wouldn't take much to make him cum right there in front of everyone and briefly wondered if this alone could make him orgasm.

Dolly had stop quickly as her body shook and her moaning got louder, wondering if they'd cum from this alone. Dolly had been turned on since entering the skatepark and felt this wasn't going to take much.

Dante's eyes rolled to the back of his head as they kept it up and after a little bit longer and one more good slap Dante moaned even louder as he started to orgasm right in front of everyone without even so much as a single touch to his member "OH FUCK YES~" Dante yelled in ecstasy.

"Oh Dog~ Fuck~" Dolly let out as another hard slap made her howl into the sky as she felt herself cum hard and dropping her skateboard getting her juices all over it and the ground. Dolly was left weak at the knees and panting loving the scene in front of her.

Everyone stopped slapping their asses and switched to getting as many pictures and footage of the two of them cumming their brains out from just getting their asses slapped and Dante heard one guy saying that "this will make a killing online" but he was too out of it to make much sense from it right now.

Dolly heard that and was blushing hard as she came down from her high. It wasn't long before she heard her name getting called.

Dante managed to shake off how dazed he was and said "sounds like you're up, I'll be watching, break a leg sis" and blushed hard as it hit him what he heard.

"Right, thanks bro~," Dolly said as the audience seem to love that juicy detail as she made her way to the ramp.

Dante made his way to where everyone not participating was to watch and got ready to cheer his sister on. He was still getting looks but everyone was keeping their hands to themselves now. Everyone individually figuring they should give him a bit of a break after that.

Dolly got to the top, still in a bit of a daze, and closed her eyes as she got ready to go. The crowd began and sounded excited to watch her perform ass naked in front of them.

Dante got ready to cheer for her and was hoping she could shake off her afterglow before she got started.

Once she was coherent enough to go, she set her board and took a deep breath. Pure adrenaline going through her body as soon as she pushed off and could feel the wind going through her fur which was turning her on again and soon found herself moaning as she hit a 360. She wasn't sure how this was making her so horny but she did her best to stay focused.

Dante cheered her alongside a lot of her usual fans plus some. No one could hear Dolly moaning over the cheering or get a good look at her face she was going so fast.

Dolly kept going and ground along the railing, knowing she'd be in trouble if she slipped. The rush she built up to a 720 and even managed a handstand from the momentum. Every moment seemed to make her feel more alive as she went. She didn't know if it was the danger or the crowd but all she knew was if she came hard right now it wouldn't end well as she felt herself panting. She was on a clock and she had to perform, there was a lot of money on the table and that just motivated her more. All eyes were on her and all she wanted to do was put on a show for everyone.

Dante kept on cheering not noticing how turned on Dolly was. The crowd was loving all of this and there were plenty of people taking pictures and recordings of her as she went and Dante looked over at the judges and saw they were eating to up as well.

"Just a little more..." Dolly said to herself as her body trembled and the crowd began counting down the time. She hit another 360 as her moans began getting too intense to hold back. One more move to land and that was it, she knew her body was telling Dolly that she was about to be in big trouble if she didn't stop soon. Biting her lip, Dolly hit the last jump and began to perform a front flip. As soon as time ran out she landed at the top of the room and let out a loud scream of ecstasy. Dolly lost her balance and fell off her board, luckily a couple of competitors, and had noticed what was going and managed to catch Dolly before she found herself falling a long way down and carried her over to a seat so she could catch her breath.

Dante got up and went over to Dolly and sat down next to her and waited for her to catch her breath before he said anything.

"That was... Quite the rush... I'm never doing that again..." Dolly let out as she tried to steady her breathing, knowing she really pushed her body's limits this time while still being in a state of bliss. She was honestly surprised at what happened, and could only nod at the two who'd stopped her fall which she was thankful for.

"What even happened back there, Dolly? I've never seen you push yourself that hard before" Dante asked worried and a bit confused.

"I uh... Not sure... It was like... I was having an adrenaline rush... and being turned on at the same time..." Dolly said as her breathing began to slowly returned to normal, still not sure what had happened she wasn't even sure what her score was and noticed her skateboard being set next to her. She was still coherent enough to speak but knew she was going to have to wait before she stood up.

"That's weird... anyways in case you missed it the judges gave you almost a perfect score, two tens and a nine, you've pretty much won at this point," Dante said as he wrapped an arm around Dolly and smiled.

"That's good... and yeah, I can't explain it either... Last thing I knew I landed and felt like I was falling before being stopped and was barely coherent enough to notice that they had managed to catch me before I fall off the ramp..." Dolly said finally starting to breathe normally.

"Maybe you shouldn't make a habit out of skating naked Dolly," Dante said just being honest and was sounding a bit worried.

"Yeah, if that's the result perhaps I shouldn't... I nearly had a very nasty fall didn't I?" Dolly said noticing that Dante was sounding worried, noting he was only this worried when he had been panicking about something.

"To put it bluntly, yes you almost very much did, those guys over there caught you though," Dante said pointing out the guys who saved Dolly.

"Thanks, you two," Dolly said to which they nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry I scared you, bro. To be honest, I was only gonna have this be a one-time thing anyway," Dolly said as she pulled Dante into a hug, it wasn't hard to see Dante was very terrified about what he'd seen come close to happening.

Dante took a deep breath and said "alright Dolly, I say we both go ahead and get dressed before they announce the winner" and with that Dante took the backpack and handed Dolly the spare set of clothes.

"Alright, Dante... We'll go home, just try to relax..." Dolly said as she put her clothes on, and got up while Dante got dressed. Letting an official know she was heading home after that, the official nodded in understanding.

Dante got dressed and nodded at that and followed her out of the skate park without a word.

"Dante, do you want me to stay with you tonight? I'm sure Dawkins won't mind..." Dolly said as they left, carrying her board and backpack. She placed a paw on Dante and gently rubbed his back, knowing what he saw was still very scared of what he almost saw. She remembered that was one of the biggest ramps there and a fall from that height would be catastrophic, in fact, it was high enough that a fall from it could even be fatal if she landed bad enough. Either way, she wasn't injured and she could thank two of her fellow skaters for that.

"If you don't mind Dolly... I know I've come a long way from how I used to be scared of every little thing that could go wrong but that came so close to actually happening that I..." Dante said stopping himself before he worked himself up like how he used to.

"Alright, Dante... I know if I'd seen you nearly fall like that and I was too far away to stop it... I'd be terrified as well..." Dolly said and wrapped an arm around Dante as they finally got home, not wanting to push him too much and would let him get it all out once they got inside.

"My phone is in my room, I'll let you send Dawkins a text from it once we get there, I just want to lay down cuddled up to you for a while Dolly," Dante said as he made his way to his room.

"Alright, but you know he'll be wanting to comfort you as well," Dolly said and entered Dante's room, walking over to his bed and texting Dawkins to let him know what was going on. "Now, Dante just lay here and let it out of your system. I want to hear everything on your mind, you know I've always been willing to let you get out anything and it never leaves this room," Dolly said as she laid down with Dante, wanting him to get anything out of his system he needed to.

Dante had gotten his clothes off as soon as they got to his room and he cuddled up to Dolly and said "you have always known I've had pretty bad anxiety as far back as I can remember... those pills mom got me on helped like you wouldn't believe but once I saw you falling I felt it flair up again worse than before..."

Dolly decided to get undressed as well, seeing no point staying dressed as she listened, cuddling Dante as she could tell what he saw was upsetting. "So when I was falling it triggered your anxiety? I can understand that, do you want to tell me about it? Maybe elaborate on worse?" Dolly asked as Dawkins texted her back, he wanted to be there as well but she'd told him that Dante just wanted her and he'd explain later.

"It's hard to put into words... it's like at that moment it not only came back but it was using this as a sort of 'see? I was right all along you should have listened before' thing and created a feedback loop from it" Dante said trying his best to explain it but wasn't sure that was quite right.

"Alright that makes sense, and when you saw me start falling can you describe what went through your mind? Other than your anxiety, I want to know all of what you felt," Dolly tried to explain as she asked, wanting him to let out everything that what he saw might have brought up.

"I'm not sure honestly... it was over so quickly I didn't have time to think much of anything other than 'oh Dog' you know?" Dante said wishing he could tell her something more useful.

"Alright, Dante... Yeah, even from my perspective it ended pretty quick... I think it best you get some sleep... I'll be right here just in case you have any nightmares," Dolly said and wrapped her arms around Dante.

"Alright Dolly, love you, let Dawkins know I'm taking a nap for me," Dante said and closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Of course, Dante," Dolly said and kissed his forehead, texting Dawkins to update him before closing her eyes and falling asleep as well.


	45. Lightening the Mood

Dawkins had been wanting to take Dante on a nice date recently if only to try and get his mind off things. Dawkins just wasn't sure what it should be but had a feeling he'd keep things simple to enjoy themselves.

Dante walked into Dawkins room and sat down next to him before he nuzzled him and said "hey Dawkins~ you wanted to see me?~"

"I just wanted to take you out on a date, just trying to decide on where~ I feel like it would do some good for me to treat you as I know a lot has been on your mind~," Dawkins said and nuzzled Dante back.

"That sounds nice~ I'm down for almost anything honestly~ although I guess I should get dressed while you decide on where to go~," Dante said giving Dawkins a kiss on the cheek before getting up to go do just that.

"Yeah, as sexy as you are I just want to be your boyfriend tonight~," Dawkins said with a giggle as Dante went to get dressed.

Dante giggled at that and left to go put on one of the two outfits he had while Dawkins made up his mind on where to go.

It wasn't long before he remembered a nice place that was fairly popular, they could even get a table outside that had a nice view of the nearby canal.

Not longer after Dante came back fully dressed now but was still wearing his collar and said "hey love~ you think of anywhere to go yet?~"

"I'll take you to that one place we like, you know it's by the canal and it's rather nice plus we can get a table outside and really set the mood~," Dawkins said as he gave Dante a kiss and playfully tugged on Dante's collar. "I tell you what, I'll try to tolerate sleeping with you while you have that collar on tonight~ It just makes you look so sexy~," Dawkins said as he hugged Dante and nuzzled his neck.

"Oh that sounds lovely~," Dante said and kissed and hugged him back before he continued with "and I'm glad you think so Dawkins~ come on~ let's get going~".

"Yep, we want to get a nice table while we can~," Dawkins said and held Dante's hand as they walked out, more than happy to get this date going.

As they walked Dante was smiling just happy to be with Dawkins right now.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination, Dawkins pulled a chair out for Dante and kissed Dante's cheek. "So, how are you feeling, love?~" Dawkins asked as Dante set down.

"Surprisingly calm as long as I'm with you~ we've had way too many close calls so close together but I'll be fine as long as I'm with you~," Dante said sitting down and gave Dawkins a kiss back.

"Great to hear, Dante~ And yes I feel it would be nice to let you have some time off, for now, ~ Maybe even have a mini-vacation for the two of us~," Dawkins said as he ordered their favorite food.

"Hehe~ I'd like that a lot Dawkins~ so~ how has your inventing been going lately, love?" Dante said and couldn't help giving Dawkins bedroom eyes.

"Actually going very well~ I'll have to show you some of my new stuff soon~," Dawkins said and smiled at Dante, more than happy to give him a break.

Dante giggled a bit and said: "I'd love to see it, Dawkins~ I'm sure anything you make is going to be amazing~".

"Thank you, Dante~ So, anything you've been interested in trying lately?~" Dawkins asked and smiled at Dante as their food came.

"I'm not sure honestly, minus the few scares we've had I'm pretty content with everything," Dante said as he started to eat and he saw that their waitress had a look on her face that told Dante that she wanted to comment on how cute of a couple they were which got a giggle out of him.

"If you say so~ I'm pretty content myself~," Dawkins said as he smiled and acknowledged the waitress smiling at them.

"You two are so cute together," the waitress said with a giggle, as Dawkins blushed.

"Thank you, miss," Dawkins said, not minding the attention at all.

Dante giggles some more, louder this time, and smiled at the waitress before he said: "yeah thanks miss, that's always nice to hear".

"I'm sure, just tell me if you two need anything," She said as she walked off to help another table.

"Will do," Dawkins said as she walked off, really enjoying himself.

"So Dawkins~ just so I know do you want to do something after we're done here?~" Dante said in a tone Dawkins was all too familiar with and gave him bedroom eyes again.

"I'd love for you to give me some very sexy poses with that collar on~ But I'm tempted to do something a little risky~," Dawkins said with a smirk on his face, looking like he had something in mind.

"Oh I'm down for it what ever it is~ please do tell~," Dante said liking the sound of this so far.

"I brought a leash along just in case, but I kinda want you to pose for me in an alley just out of view~ I do want to be a little risky with it though~ But, I have a leash just in case you decide to be a little on the safe side~" Dawkins whispered so only Dante could hear.

Dante giggled a bit and thought that over for a second before he said "as much fun as posing for you without a leash sounds I think I want to be on the safe side and just be your pet Dawkins~".

"That's reasonable, let's not push our luck for now~," Dawkins said figuring Dante would prefer to have a leash on after all the near misses with the trouble he's had lately.

Dante finished up eating and waved their waitress over so they could pay and said "well I don't know about you but I'm eager to have some 'fun' love~".

Dawkins got to paying, smiling as he did, and thought about what to have Dante do. The waitress smirked as they got ready to leave having overheard them a bit.

Dante followed Dawkins to an alley where they would be just out of sight from everyone nearby and started to get undressed right there.

Dawkins got out the leash and watched Dante get undressed, he decided to get undressed too before clipping the leash onto Dante's collar. He put the clothes in a bag he was carrying, before saying anything. "Alright you slut~ Get against that wall and give me a good view of that big ass~" Dawkins ordered, already hard as he looked Dante over.

"Right away master~," Dante said and went to do just that and shacked his ass for Dawkins already hard as well.

Dawkins gave Dante's ass a slap making it jiggle, smirking as he got beside Dante. "You want this rod?~ Give it a lick you dirty bitch~," Dawkins said as he got into this, knowing Dante would love every minute of it.

Dante moaned loudly from the slap. With all that happened that day Dante had forgotten to tell Dawkins about the fact that he had cummed his brains out from just getting his ass slapped enough. "Oh~ of course master~ anything for you~," Dante said and got in front of Dawkins before he got on his knees and got on eye level with Dawkins rod and started licking every inch of it.

"Oh my~," A female voice said as Dawkins shoved Dante's face into his rod and balls so Dante tasted every inch of him.

"Come over here~ We'll let you watch~," Dawkins said and noticed that it was the waitress from earlier.

Dante would have giggled a bit at seeing the waitress if he could so instead just waved at her as he effortlessly deep throated Dawkins.

"Mm~ come on let's give her a show~," Dawkins said, not wanting to have Dante make him cum just yet.

Dante pulled off of Dawkins and said "of course master~ what do you have in mind?"

"I wouldn't feeling his tongue, to be honest~ I'm done with my shift anyway~," the waitress said with a wink, more than fine with watching but felt there was no harm in asking.

"Alright, use that tongue on her~ While I fuck you from behind~," Dawkins said as he smirked and thought this all through.

"Of course master~," Dante said getting up and walked over to her and got on his knees again waited for Dawkins to get behind him.

"Oh this will be fun~," she said as she pulled down her skirt and panties, showing off her moist pussy that was just begging for attention.

Dawkins got behind Dante and slid his rocket between Dante's cheeks. "I know you won't mind us ignoring your rod will you pet~," Dawkins said and pulled the leash, careful not to choke Dante.

"Oh~ of course not master~," Dante said before he went to eat out her cookie and getting his tongue as deep as he could into her as Dawkins had his way with his ass.

The waitress moaned as Dante began eating her out, feeling his tongue wriggle around inside her made her eyes roll back in her head. Dawkins wasted no more time and shoved his cock into Dante's tight ass, thrusting hard as he did.

Dante moaned as Dawkins started thrusting and tried his best to keep eating her out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

As Dawkins thrusted deeper into Dante, the lab moved herself closer to make it easier for Dante. She was moaning loud as Dante began hitting her sweet spots, Dawkins went faster and harder already feeling close.

Dante kept going as he moaned louder and louder clearly getting close as well.

The waitress was close as well, it wasn't long before she howled in ecstasy and her love juices went all over Dante. Dawkins moaned out as well and pulled out wanting to cover Dante in cum.

Dante managed to orgasm just before Dawkins pulled out and sprayed his seed all over the ground as Dawkins got his all over Dante's back and ass.

Dawkins and the Labrador were both left panting from that, having enjoyed themselves just as much as Dante.

Dante was panting as well and once he got his breathing back to normal he picked himself up and said "So master~ do you want to go home? or do you want to show me off a bit around town for a while~ I'm feeling like putting on a bit of a show but what you say goes~".

"Let's give a bit of a show~," Dawkins said their new friend giggled and pulled her panties and skirt back up. "Feel free to join us another time~," Dawkins said as she waved and walked away.

"See you later~," Dante said waving her goodbye as he walked with Dawkins out into the open where everyone can see them.

Dawkins walked Dante along and carried the bag with their clothes. "Enjoying yourself love~," Dawkins said with a giggle as they walked and were getting plenty of attention.

"I sure am~," Dante said posing for everyone looking their way. People were getting plenty of pictures of his cum cover ass and Dante was loving all of it.

Dawkins led Dante around and was making sure everyone got a good look at Dante, loving showing off his boyfriend like this.

Dante kept posing and soon enough he was rock hard again so he jacked himself off a bit for the cameras loving this just as much as Dawkins was.

"Enjoy the view, but you better be ready to pay for a ride~," Dawkins said feeling himself getting hard again as well.

Dante giggled at that and kept doing every sexy pose he could think of as they walked whispered to Dawkins "Dog I'm loving to this~ be sure to let them know it's okay to feel me a bit if they want~".

"Go ahead and feel him a bit if you want~," Dawkins told the crowd, which seemed to be happy to oblige. "I'll be nice~ You can feel me up to~," Dawkins said a bit surprised at himself, he was really enjoying this as paws felt his ass and cock. It didn't take long for the crowd to be all over the two.

Dante was in heaven for all he cared as every inch of his body was being felt up at once and he loved every second of it "oh Dog~".

Dawkins held tightly onto the leash, loving this more and more as they walked and he thought of making things a bit more interesting.

Dante moaned as they kept walking. He didn't know what Dawkins was planning or that he even was planning but he doubted he wouldn't love any plan that he came up with.

"Dante~ I think It's a little unfair you get to be the only one covered in cum~," Dawkins said as he got next to Dante, smirking and sure that was all Dante needed to hear.

"Alright master~ if that's what you want~," Dante said and started to jack off with his rod pointed at Dawkins "feel free to help me out here master~".

Dawkins wasted no time getting on all fours, wagging his tail as he presented to Dante.

Dante giggled at that and kept going and not too much longer he started cumming all over Dawkins ass and back in front of everyone and a lot of people were recording them and taking pictures.

Dawkins giggled as Dante did that, he should have specified but felt Dante jacking off on him was hot enough for the crowd anyway. Dawkins got happily showing himself off as the crowd went back to feeling them both up.

"Oh Dog~ I can't get enough of this~ how about you master?~" Dante asked as he started to lose track of time as everyone felt him up.

"Me neither, pet~ Nothing like seeing you walk around covered in cum~," Dawkins said with a chuckle as they turned a corner and began to get away from the crowd while heading home.

Dante shacked his head to clear his mind a bit and said "we need to do stuff like this more often when we go on dates love~".

"Hehe~ I agree, definitely worth it~ Hope this cheered you up a bit~," Dawkins said and kissed his cheek.

Dante kissed him back and said: "it really has~ I love you, Dawkins,~".

"I love you too, Dante~ Maybe one day I can talk you into being the master for a day~ But, I think I like you as my pet more~," Dawkins said and laughed a bit as they finally got their house.

"I can see you being able to talk me into it someday~ but yeah I like it better like this too~," Dante said as they stepped inside and unclipped the leash from his collar "let's go take a shower love~".

"Let's do that~," Dawkins said and set the bag of clothes and leash to the side, and headed to the nearest shower with Dante.

Dante followed Dawkins there and turned on the water and took off his collar before he stepped inside before he turned to Dawkins and said "coming?~" making his voice sound as sexy as he could get it.

"Of course, cutie~," Dawkins said as he entered the shower with Dante, kissing him deeply as they closed the shower curtain.

Dante kissed him back and closed his eyes just enjoying the moment with him before they started cleaning each other.

After a while, Dante pulled away from Dawkins and got to work cleaning him up "let me take care of that for you love~".

"As long as you let me do the same for you~," Dawkins said as Dante began cleaning him off.

"Sure thing Dawkins~," Dante said as he cleaned his boyfriend up, and soon enough he was done.

Once Dante was done, Dawkins began washing his boyfriend off and smiling as he cleaned Dante in silence.

Dante just smiled as Dawkins got to work cleaning him and thought about how much fun he had today.

"Alright Dante~ Let's get to bed~," Dawkins said once he finished cleaning Dante and turned the shower off before getting out and drying off.

"Alright love~," Dante said getting out to dry himself off as well and picked up his collar and put it back on not forgetting that Dawkins promised to try and let him sleep with it.

"Hehe~ Like I said, I'll let you wear it tonight~," Dawkins said as they walked to Dante's room.

"Thanks love~ hopefully, you'll be able to sleep okay~," Dante said as he followed him to Dante's room.

"Also, I've been meaning to ask~ Should we think about sharing a room?~ It would make things a little easier~ And I'll try to tough through it if I can tonight~" Dawkins said as they entered the room, he walked over to the bed and laid down, leaving room for Dante.

"It would make things less complicated," Dante said as he laid down with Dawkins before he continued with "sure Dawkins, I'll move in with you since you have a lot of heavy equipment in your room so it'll be easier if I just move my stuff to your room~".

"That'll work for me, we'll work on that when you're ready for now I just want to cuddle with the love of my life and get some sleep~," Dawkins said as he wrapped his arms around Dante.

Dante just giggled at that not having anything to add at this point and closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Dawkins was quick to fall asleep as well, smiling as he hugged Dante and was just happy to spend tie with him.


	46. Small Talk and Big Plans

Dylan had received a call from Peter wanting to check up on him. He was waiting for him to arrive so they could talk a bit.

Soon enough a limo pulled up to the Dalmatian residents and out stepped Peter "I'll call you when I want to leave, feel free to do as you please until then" he said to the driver before walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

Dylan answered the door wearing the collar Peter had given him and inviting Peter. "Hey, Peter so you wanted to chat and hang out a bit?~" Dylan asked as he closed the door behind Peter.

"That's right~ I just wanted to see how my favorite pet is doing~ also I'm flattered that you've taken to wearing the collar I gave you all the time~," Peter said looking around and seeing a lot of Dylan's family walking around without clothes "Oh~ this is a nice surprise~ I guess I don't have to ask if it's alright if I take off my clothes here~" he continued tempted to just go ahead and get undressed but he wanting to double-check with Dylan first just in case.

"Go ahead~ Normally we'd be a bit more modest with guests we don't know well~ But, I figured you wouldn't care too much~," Dylan said, letting him know that was perfectly fine. "I'm doing very well~ Just kind of taking it easy and only being a pet every now and then right now~ Of course, I'm always open for some fun with you~," Dylan said, figuring Peter was wondering about that.

"Alright Dylan~," Peter said getting undressed and sat his clothes by the door for when he wanted to leave and continued with "that's good to know Dylan~ I noticed you had slowed down on requests so I wasn't sure".

"Let's just say I had really fun but rough gangbang and after that felt it would be good to settle down a little~ I couldn't walk straight for a week~," Dylan told Peter as he got undressed, not bothering to hide that he was checking the Poodle out.

"Ah that makes sense~ I hear those pay very well so I bet you can afford to slow down~," Peter said enjoying having Dylan admire him like this before he continued with "still though I'd love to have you as a pet from time to time~ there is this event coming up that I think you'd enjoy~ a bit more well known to the general public than the last one so they'll probably be paparazzi ready to take pictures of us there".

"Oh, I was about to ask you about that~ Been wanting to go to one of those parties again~ Might do some more adventurous things this time~," Dylan said and was already getting erect thinking about it.

"I had a feeling you'd be down for it~," Peter said as they walked to the living room and sat down on the couch "it's in a few days, I can text you the details later~".

"Alright, I can't wait~ Hansel and I have been discussing moving in together, like you said, that gangbang gave us plenty of money for a while and while we're talking about it I am looking forward to it," Dylan said offhandedly, just figuring since they're technically not master and pet right now would be nice to have some small talk.

"Oh that's nice to hear, I was curious as to why you two weren't already living together already in all honesty," Peter said genuinely intrigued to hear about Dylan's life "I'm happy for you two really".

"We might have a third person join us as well, but that'll be up to her really. It'll definitely be a nice change, feels a bit cramped here at times," Dylan said and leaned back smiling.

"Ah yes I saw on Hansel's profile that he is also the master of a very thick Rottweiler~ I'm sure you three will have lots of fun together if she does move in~ not that you wouldn't be already but I digress," Peter said chuckling a bit, happy to see Dylan enjoying his life.

"Yes, she's very nice and very sexy~ Feels like I'm living a dream with those two honestly~," Dylan said and smirked as he looked over at Peter. "I admit I did have a crush on your sister but I think I got over now," Dylan admitted to him.

Peter looked a bit shocked at that and said "Well I'm very much glad you did, I will be the first to admit that she has a very... unhealthy... idea of how love and a relationship works..."

"Yeah... I uh really wasn't sure what I was thinking there..." Dylan said as he recalled his interactions with her. "Anyway, how have you been Pete?~" Dylan asked, feeling like changing the subject.

"I've been doing great~ missing you a bit but otherwise fine~," Peter said laughing a bit before he continued with "I've had a few friends that were at that party I took you to ask about you~ I had directed them to your profile on PetShop before I saw that you were slowing down on clients~".

"Oh sorry~ Yeah, I'm still up for fun but for now just slowing down a little~," Dylan said, feeling a bit bad about slowing down now.

"Oh don't worry about it Dylan~ it's actually pretty common for people on PetShop to slow down with clients once they have plenty of money stored up~ I'm sure my friends will understand they just got a bit unlucky~," Peter said trying to reassure Dylan.

"If you say so~ Still had fun at that party and I'm sure everyone enjoyed the blowjobs~," Dylan said recalling the events fondly.

"Oh believe me they did~ almost every single one of those friends that asked about you were telling me about how that was one of the best blowjobs they've ever had~," Peter said thinking Dylan would love to know about that.

"Hehe~ Good to know, I still would love to let them have some fun with me~," Dylan said with a giggle as he smirked at Peter and leaned against him, slowly feeling on his arm.

Peter smirked at that and said: "I could let them know I'll be holding your leash again for the upcoming event~ I'm sure they'll all come if they know you'll be there~".

"Then we have a deal~ Let them know I'm gonna offer more than a blowjob this time~," Dylan said and nuzzled Peter's neck, really feeling excited about this party.

"Will do Dylan~ by the way have you and Hansel set up a signal for when things are getting to be too much yet? I have to imagine you have after that gangbang you were telling me about, might be a good idea for me to know it too just in case you know" Peter said as he nuzzled Dylan back and closed his eyes.

"I'll give the leash a pull three times, nothing too fancy but it'll be enough I'm sure. I guess it would be good for you to know and hopefully, we won't need it," Dylan explained to Peter, agreeing with Peter that he should know the signal.

"Alright Dylan, I'll be sure to remember that, and yeah hopefully we won't but you never know," Peter said and then closed his eyes just wanting to enjoy the moment with Dylan for now.

Dylan nodded and closed his eyes as well, more than fine with enjoying the moment for now and happy with the way this talk went.

After a while, Peter nuzzled Dylan again before he said "I really wish my sister had said something about you at some point~ I would have scooped you up as my pet if given the chance a long time ago~".

"Hehe~ Ah well, it's still good to be your pet even if it is just 'renting' me so to speak," Dylan said and kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around Peter.

"Hehe~ I'll take what I can get I suppose~ better then nothing at all is all I'll say~," Peter said loving all of this.

"Of course, I could let you have free go this time if you want~," Dylan said and nuzzled Peter's chest, feeling pretty horny from this.

"Oh you know I can't resist an offer like that~," Peter said and gave him a kiss on the forehead "shall we take this to your room for a bit of privacy?~ or is your family the sort to not care if you fuck in the living room?~"

"Oh they'd join if we let them~ But, I think I feel like a little privacy this time around~," Dylan said as got up and shook his ass for Peter as he started leading Peter to his room.

Peter chuckled at that and got up and gave Dylan's ass a smack before he said "alright Dylan~ if that's what you want~".

"Trust me, my family is pretty relaxed about most things~," Dylan said with a moan, more than ready for Peter to do what he wanted with him. "Any special way you want to do this?~" Dylan asked as he led Peter to his room, fully erect just from thinking about Peter having his way with him.

"Oh I think doggy-style will do just fine Dylan~," Peter said as they walked having his eyes glued to Dylan's ass.

"That's fine with me~ I've really been wanting your cock again~," Dylan said as they entered his room and Dylan got down on his hands and knees.

Peter chuckled at that and mounted Dylan and pushed his rod into Dylan's ass and started thrusting "Dog I've missed this ass~".

Dylan began moaning immediately as his tail hole wrapped around Peter's cock. "Oh~ Don't hold back, master~" Dylan let out as Peter thrusted.

"You asked for it~," Peter said now going as fast and as hard as he could with Dylan really pounding him now.

Dylan's moaning became intense as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His cock throbbing as it bounced around from the force Peter was using, pushing back against Peter so he'd get even deeper.

Peter kept going not letting up for even a second and slapped Dylan's ass every once and a while at this point.

Dylan was moaning in ecstasy from what Peter was doing, already feeling himself getting close from Peter's thrusts.

Peter moaned a bit as well feeling himself getting close as well and said "Oh fuck~ is it alright if I knot you?~"

"Sure thing~" Dylan let out, howling as he felt like he was about to burst from the pleasure.

Peter nodded at that and gave Dylan a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting Dylan filling him up with his seed as he howled in ecstasy.

Dylan howled as soon as he was nodded, spraying his seed all over the floor and panting as he was left in a daze.

Peter was panting hard dazed as well and once he came down from his high he picked Dylan up still knotted to him and carried him over to Dylan's bed and laid them both down so they could cuddle "Dog I love you~".

"Hehe~ I love you too~," Dylan said and cuddled Peter back, smiling as Peter embraced him. If he'd known Peter beforehand, he'd probably have agreed to be his pet if he were honest.

"I think I'm going to take a nap~ I've got nowhere to be today~," Peter said closing his eyes. The more Peter thought about it the more he was upset with his sister for not once talking about Dylan or his family but he just decided to forget about it for now.

"Me neither~," Dylan said as he closed his eyes as well, feeling himself slowly fall asleep and not worrying about a thing.

Peter smiled and fell asleep soon after him just happy to be able to have some 'fun' with Dylan sometimes.


	47. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a short one, sorry but the next one will probably make for it

Deja Vu was in Deepak's room, chatting with Deepak and D2 as they sit down to talk some things over. It wasn't too long before Deja Vu's phone rang and she reached over to answer it.

The caller ID showed that it was Mettsley calling and once she answered he said "hey Deja Vu~ how's my favorite pet doing?~"

"Hey, Metts~ What's up?~" She said as her brothers just sit silent and listened. "I'm doing great, by the way, just spending time with D2 and one of my other brothers," Deja Vu said with a smile and wagged her tail.

"That's nice, I just heard about this big sex pet event happening just outside of London, I checked with your manager and he said that was a day off so he said I had to ask you if you wanted to go with me," Mettsley said getting right to the point.

"Oh I'd love too~ I'll talk with D2, but I'm sure he'll be more than fine with it~," Deja Vu said with a giggle as she laid back on the bed.

"Nice~ I'll be sure to pay you your usual rate and have a limo pick you up if he says yes~ see you then~," Mettsley said getting ready to hang up.

"Alright, see you~," Deja Vu said as she hung up and looked over at D2 and Deepak.

"So, what was that about sis?" Deepak asked feeling a little curious.

"That was Mettsley calling to ask about going to another event. It's really short notice but it should be fine I have nothing else planned," Deja Vu said and kissed D2, and rubbing Deepak's shoulder.

"Oh sounds like fun~ when and where did he say it was going to happen?" D2 said after he kissed Deja Vu back.

"It's gonna be outside of London this time, I think just outside the city limits and it will be tomorrow," Deja Vu explained as she smiled at him.

"You two have fun, I would ask if I could join but you both know how I am," Deepak said, not minding them going at all and smiling.

It's gonna be outside of London this time, I think just outside the city limits and it will be tomorrow," Deja Vu explained as she smiled at him. "You two have fun, I would ask if I could join but you both know how I am," Deepak said, not minding them going at all and smiling.

"Then it's settled~ and yeah don't worry Deepak, we both love you very much~," Deja Vu said and kissed his cheek, smiling as Deepak nuzzled D2 back and smiled.

"Alright~ Have fun, and D2 make sure to brush your teeth after~ We both know how I feel about cookie breath~," Deepak said and teased D2 a bit.

D2 laughed a bit at that and said "will do Deepak~ I love you both so much~".

"Love you both too~ I actually do consider Deja Vu my 'girlfriend' so to speak but just without the sex part~" Deepak admitted to them just feeling like letting it out.

"Aw, I love you both too~ Don't worry Deepak, I see you as a second boyfriend at this point as well~," Deja Vu said and felt good about all this.

D2 laughed at that and laid down and said "you know Deepak I'd love to have you on a leash and show you off around town some time~ I'd make sure only guys did anything to you~".

"Maybe if you can talk me into one day~ We'll definitely see~," Deepak said with a smile as he laid his head on D2's chest.

"Hehe~ It's really fun once you get into it~," Deja Vu said, wanting to encourage Deepak a little.

"Hehe~ we'll talk about it later~ right now I just want to enjoy the moment with you two~," D2 said and closed his eyes.

"Yep, same here~," Deja Vu said and closed her eyes as well, wrapping her arms around them both. Deepak closed his eyes as well, happy to enjoy the moment in silence.


	48. Party Hard

Deja Vu was waiting for the limo, D2 beside her more than ready to have some fun this time around. "Guess you'll be happy you can do more than watch this time~," Deja Vu said with a giggle and gave D2 a kiss.

"No kidding~ this is going to be awesome~," D2 said holding her leash as they waited. Deja Vu had been sticking to being naked twenty-four-seven ever since she took on her new career, even when she had time off if she had to be outside for any reason D2 would be holding her leash.

"I can't believe I'm not even wearing clothes anymore, even Dylan and Dante have to wear clothes sometimes~," Deja Vu said with a laugh, enjoying walking around like this and letting people feel her up.

"It's pretty hot I'm not going to lie~," D2 said giving her a nuzzle.

"Alright, I think I see the limo just down our street," Deja Vu said as she got ready to open the door. Dylan had left earlier and she recognized that he was with one of his regulars. She didn't figure he'd be going the same place as her but was a bit curious.

D2 noticed that as well but thought nothing of it and once the limo pulled up they got in and saw Mettsley and said "hey Mettsley, I've been looking forward to this since you called yesterday" and with that he handed him Deja Vu's leash.

"Glad to hear it~ I'm not sure how long this event will last for, but one thing I should let you know is since this is taking place in a public area we can't keep the paparazzi out," Mettsley said just wanting to let them know what to expect.

"Alright, good to know. Not a big deal everyone's seen this ass and seen it getting pounded plenty of times~ A few more pics aren't going to change much~" Deja Vu said with a giggle already leaning on Mettsley and gently rubbing his chest. "Sounds like a great time~," Deja Vu said as she smiled and looked up at Mettsley.

"Good to know~ Dog I love that you're so into this my diva~," Mettsley said looking down at her with bedroom eyes.

"Yeah she's a real slut alright~ I don't think I could have kept her to myself for long even if I'm her boyfriend regardless if she became a professional sex pet or not~," D2 said clearly just teasing Deja Vu a bit.

"Yep, and he's glad he won't spend the party pent up~ Not that he complained too much on the car ride home~," Deja Vu said with a giggle and kissed Mettsley's cheek.

"Oh that must have been fun~ but yeah feel free to have fun with any nearby pets D2~ make sure to have fun with Deja Vu at some point as well~," Mettsley said feeling Deja Vu up at this point.

"Oh I will~ trust me on that" D2 said laughing a bit and then a weird question came to mind that he just had to ask "by the way Mettsley does the name Peter Poodle ring any bells?"

"Yeah, one of my brothers has been with him quite a lot," Deja Vu added and wasn't sure she recalled him either.

"Yeah I know him, we're pretty good friends, he said he was bringing a pretty good pet for today's event," Mettsley said before what Deja Vu said hit him and he put two and two together "wait a second here" he continued and saw from the look on D2's face he had came to the same conclusion he had.

Deja Vu took a minute to process that as she realized what was going on. "Wait what..." Deja Vu let out as she blinked while it dawned on her, this was going to be an interesting night to be sure.

"Seems like your brother is going to at the event my pet, this just got ten times more interesting," Mettsley said with a laugh.

"I'm just going to be perfectly honest, I was hoping for a chance at Dylan's ass and it looks like it was just given to me on a silver plater~," D2 said which got a laugh out of Mettsley.

"Well, Deepak did say you had a free pass with anyone at the party~," Deja Vu said with a giggle and thought about a go herself. Though the only way she'd have a go with another pet is if Mettsley or D2 told her to.

"Hehe~ that's true~ and I know that look on your face~ you want to have some fun with Dylan too don't you?~ think we can talk Peter into letting these two have some fun at some point Mettsley?" D2 said really getting excited now.

"Oh, I'm sure we can~," Mettsley said chuckling a bit and noticed they were almost there.

"Hehe~ That settles that~ I'm really ready for this party now~," Deja Vu said as they arrived, wanting to be a little more adventurous.

Once they got out Mettsley said "we should put our clothes in the limo so we don't lose them" and went to do that with D2 shrugging and did the same.

"Alright, let's get going~," Deja Vu said already having nothing more on than a collar and a smile. Once the two were ready she walked out with them as pictures were already being taken.

"I think I'll have a go with you first my diva~," Mettsley said picking her up and lined his rod up with her pussy while D2 looked for a pet to have some fun with.

"Alright~ And I want to be covered in cum this time, of course, I have no 'say' in that~" Deja Vu whispered as he lined her up, just letting him know she was wanting that but didn't care much what he did.

Mettsley chuckled at that as he lowered her down on his rod and started bouncing her up and down more than happy to make that happen for her.

Deja Vu was moaning as soon as he entered her, paws on his shoulders as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she bounced on his rod. A few guests making sure to record this and get a good view of Deja Vu.

Mettsley kept going not holding back on her what so ever knowing that she would love it and out of the corner of his eye he saw D2 having some fun with a pet.

Deja Vu was having too much fun to care she moaned in ecstasy, just wanting to let Mettsley have his way with her.

Mettsley kept going not letting up for a second and really let her have it now as he felt himself getting close.

Deja Vu was already getting close from this as she howled in ecstasy, this party was off to a great start already.

Mettsley bounced Deja Vu a few more times before he pulled her off of him and jacked himself to finish himself off and aimed his seed onto her ass and back.

Deja Vu let out a massive moan as came hard and sprayed her juices all over Mettsley. She just panted a bit as she caught her breath.

Mettsley was panting as well and once their breathing returned to normal and he was sure Deja Vu could stand on her own he put her down.

"Well, let's see who else I can get before my brothers get a go~," Deja Vu said and got to walking as she showed off her cum covered ass.

Mettsley chuckled at that as everyone kept taking pictures and recordings of her and saw that D2 had finished up with the pet he was with and ran to catch up to them.

Deja Vu leaned back against a table and spread her legs as she looked around. "Anyone else want a go?~ Make the front match my back~" Deja Vu called out as she looked to see who else wanted some fun.

A Husky came up to Deja Vu and without a word lined himself up and pushed his way into her pussy.

Deja Vu let out a moan as he did, her cookie wrapped around his cock as he pushed in. Her pussy squeezed his rod, her body pretty much begging for him to be rough with her. "Oh Dog~ Fuck~ Give me all you got~," Deja Vu said as his rod throbbed, wanting that thing to tear her apart.

He just smirked at that and did just that going as rough with her as he could. She had asked for it so he wasn't going to go even a little easy on her almost seeming to not care if she was enjoying herself.

Deja Vu's eyes rolled back as she howled into the sky, waves of pleasure going through her body as the husky had his way with her. She knew a lot of people at these parties were selfish so she didn't care too much, plus he couldn't hurt her at all without massive legal repercussions.

The Husky just kept going. He knew very well were his limits were and just focused on getting off for now.

Deja Vu was already getting close, loving how slutty she felt from this.

The Husky was getting close as well and gave Deja Vu a few more thrusts before he pulled out and sprayed the other side of her with his seed and walked away not having said a single thing to Deja Vu.

Deja Vu came hard as he did, panting as her juices went all over the ground. Looking over to see what Mettsley and D2 were up to, figuring they just kept an eye on things while she had her fun.

Mettsley had a look on his face that was hard to read and said "I'm glad you were having fun my pet, that Husky was lucky you were clearly enjoying yourself despite his best efforts".

"Yeah what he said love," D2 said looking a bit upset.

"Yeah, well I did tell him to go for it in the heat of the moment. Granted, he can't legally hurt me in any way without getting a surprise visit to court he'd never forget," Deja Vu said as she walked over next to them, knowing they weren't happy with what they just saw. "Want to let off some steam, love?~" Deja Vu said with a smile and put a paw on D2's shoulder.

D2 chuckled at that and said: "I'd love to~ I think I want to do doggy-style~".

"Alright, pick a hole and go for it~," Deja Vu said and got on her hands and knees, presenting her cum covered ass to D2.

D2 mounted her right away and said "I think your asshole needs some love~" and with that, he lined himself up with said hole and pushed his way into her.

"I was hoping you'd say that~" Deja Vu said with a giggle before feeling his cock enter her tight and untouched tail hole, biting her lip as he entered her at first as she wasn't used to it yet.

D2 got to thrusting but slowly. He knew Deja Vu wasn't use to anal just yet so he was going to let her get adjusted first before he went wild with her.

It took a bit, but her wincing stopped and she started to moan lightly as her tight ass wrapped around his cock. She didn't want his knot this time around but figured he already knew that.

Once D2 heard the moaning he picked up speed until he would hear her stop. He knew very well that Deja Vu didn't want him to knot her so instead he was going to add to the layer of cum on her when the time comes.

Deja Vu had an idea as he thrusted, still moaning from D2's cock. "Mettsley spitroast me~," Deja Vu said as she decided to take things up a notch.

"As you wish my pet~," Mettsley said as he got in front of her and took his already erect rod and got to humping her mouth while D2 kept going now trusting as fast as he could and every once and a while gave her ass a slap.

Deja Vu moaned hard on Mettsley's cock, licking his shaft as D2 had his with her ass. Her eyes rolling back in her head as felt a wave pleasure go through her body, wanting cock in that hole more often.

Mettsley was deepthroating her now making sure she got a chance to breathe every once and a while as D2 was giving Deja Vu all he had at this point and both of them were getting close.

Deja Vu was getting close well, she couldn't give Mettsley her best blowjob as they had their way with her but was sure he didn't mind. She felt her body convulse and get ready for a massive orgasm and gave Mettsley's ass a squeeze to let him know.

Mettsley pulled out first and jacked himself off the rest of the way and sprayed Deja Vu's face with his cum and meanwhile D2 pulled out as well cumming hard all over her ass and back.

"Gaah!~" Deja Vu howled out as she came hard and was left panting, more turned on than before. "By the way, Metts~ If you ever feel like seeing if my blowjobs live up to the hype just say the word~," Deja Vu said and took a seat to rest a minute with a wink at D2.

"Hehe~ maybe in a week or two I can request for you to stay with me at my place for a day for that~," Mettsley said sitting down with her.

"Oh that could be fun~ I'm down for it~," D2 said sitting with her as well.

"Yep, and you'll get to do whatever you want with this body the whole time," Deja Vu said as she rubbed her cum covered body with a smirk.

Mettsley chuckled at that and said: "I like the sound of that~ I think I'll give you a break and after that, we'll see if we can finding your brother~".

"Sounds like a plan to me," D2 said loving the sight of Deja Vu's cum-covered body.

"Yeah, sounds good to give my body a minute to rest," Deja Vu said and took a deep breath.

"So I take it you've adjusted to being a pet nicely~," Mettsley said chuckling just making small talk now.

"Oh I say she has~ she hasn't even worn any clothes since she took on this new career~," D2 said laughing hard at that "if she needs to be outside for any reason she comes asking me to hold her leash which I'm more then happy to do~".

"Yep, but if those two brothers I told you about get to~ I don't see why I can't~," Deja Vu said with a giggle, not hiding how much she was enjoying it.

"That's good to hear~ I always love seeing sex pets loving with a passion what they are~ so how have your other clients been treating you?" Mettsley said with a smile on his face.

"I have had a few other requests and they've been good~ I haven't needed to use D2 or my bodyguards yet so that's good~," Deja Vu said with a shrug, happy everything seemed to be going smoothly at the moment.

"You probably won't have to, usually the threat of legal action keeps people from doing anything," Mettsley said with a shrug "only a crazy person would try anything with how severe the fines and jail time is, plus if it comes down to your word against his the pet is almost always believed in court due to a number of reasons that I'm sure you can put together yourself".

"Yeah, that makes sense and like that guy earlier I wasn't too concerned as I know what my contract says and the law, hurting me in anyway would've been the worst mistake of his life," Deja Vu said with a nod as she was well aware he wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything too crazy.

"Yeah pretty much, but that, unfortunately, that doesn't stop some people from not caring whether or not they get other people's sex pets off or not," Mettsley said glad to see Deja Vu knowing her stuff about this sort of thing "personally I can't wrap my head around that sort of thinking, just because they aren't _legally_ a person doesn't mean they aren't".

"True, and at least they're working on making the law be a bit more 'pet' friendly I suppose," Deja Vu said and remembered what Mettsley told her last time.

"Yup, it'll be an amazing day once that sees the light of day, but it's going to cause a cultural revolution so understandably they are taking their time with it," Mettsley said laughing a bit "what do you think of this D2? you've been a bit quiet".

"Oh sorry I've just been thinking a bit," D2 said chuckling a bit "not to say I haven't been paying attention though".

"Yeah, I'm curious about your thoughts as all this could alter our dynamic a bit so to speak," Deja Vu said turning to D2 for his thoughts.

"Well if it'll stop what almost happened to Dante from happening to anyone else I'm all for it," D2 said not even thinking about it.

"That's the other brother you were telling me about right? I am curious as to what you're talking about but I won't ask for details" Mettsley said getting the feeling this was something very personal.

"Well... It's a little personal, but since it was a seriously close call and it involves a recent court case... The gist is that he didn't have a master listed and was talking to a potential client until an incident got him to list his boyfriend as his master without a second thought... After that, the mystery client ghosted him... Later, Dante found out why," Deja Vu said as she took a deep breath. "The client would take pets who had no master and put them in his basement and legally no one could do anything, my brother was apparently going to meet up with him very soon before he got ghosted and nearly became his latest victim," Deja Vu did her best to explain as she started breathing heavily and staring at the ground, not hiding her feelings on the matter.

Mettsley wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him and said "that right there is why I'm counting the days until the law gets updated, shit like that pisses me off like you wouldn't believe and I'm really glad your brother is alright".

"Alright, give me a minute to get my composure back so we can get back to enjoying the party. That was one hell of a near miss, but I'm glad the worst he got was a master unclipping the leash and forcing him to try to get home somehow, that was a pretty dick move but it ended up saving my brother," Deja Vu said with a shrug and hugged D2 and Mettsley.

Mettsley nodded at that choosing not to comment on Dante getting left without a master like that but it did make him a bit angry as well as him and D2 hugged her back.

Deja Vu patted their backs as she let them calm their nerves a little, giving them time to get their composure and rejoin the party.

After a little bit, Mettsley got up and said "I'm good to go when you are my sexy diva~".

D2 got up as well and stretched a bit more than ready to get back to it.

"Yep, let's go find Dylan~ I'm sure he'll be happy to have some fun with us~," Deja Vu said with a giggle and got up as well, more than ready to get covered in more cum.

"Alright let's get going~ he shouldn't be hard to find~ from what Peter has told me he should be the pet with the biggest crowd around him~," Mettsley said joking a bit but wouldn't be surprised if that was actually the case.

Peter turned and saw them as they got close and said "Mettsley~ here he is just like I said he would be~ I see you got a fine pet yourself there~".

"Yup~ and wouldn't you believe but it turns out Deja Vu here is your pet's sister~," Mettsley said with a laugh.

"Is that so~ well I must say this is a pleasant surprise~ what do you say Dylan~," Peter said chuckling a bit.

"Hey Dylan~," D2 said checking Dylan out.

"Couldn't imagine a better duo~ So, you two want a go?~," Dylan said with a smirk as he checked his sister and brother out as well.

"Hey, we couldn't pass it up~ Plus, I know you like to put on a show~," Deja Vu said with a giggle as she let everyone get a good look at her.

"Well, you've got me there~," Dylan said with a laugh as he hugged Deja Vu.

"Hehe~ both my pet and her master both want a go with your pet Peter so I'm thinking we have them sandwich him~ how does that sound?~" Mettsley said chuckling a bit.

"I'm down for that~," D2 said walking up to Dylan.

"Oh that'll be hot~ what do you say Dylan?~," Peter said chuckling a bit.

"Fine by me~," Deja Vu said and went ahead and positioned herself, giving them all a good view of her ass and cookie.

"Hehe~ Alright, I think that settles it~," Dylan said and wasted no time pushing his rod into Deja Vu's pussy causing them both to moan.

D2 got behind Dylan and pushed his member into Dylan's asshole and got to thrusting "oh Dog Dylan~ you've got an ass to die for bro~".

"Oh Dog~," Dylan said as D2 thrusted into him, his moans getting louder as he pushed into Deja Vu who was already moaning loudly from all the thrusting.

D2 moaned as well and kept thrusting getting faster and harder with Dylan as he went and D2 gave his brother's ass a slap every once and a while at this point.

Dylan and Deja Vu could only moan loudly from this, D2's thrusting making Dylan thrust into Deja Vu. She found it that D2 was doing the work for the most as she pushed back against the thrusts.

D2 was going all out now and felt himself getting close "Oh fuck~ is it alright if I knot you Dylan~ I want to at least once and I'm not sure I'll get another chance to fuck you~," D2 said through his moans.

"Just you yes~" Dylan specified and felt close as well, knowing if D2 knotted him that he'd knot Deja Vu from the force of the thrust.

"I'll allow it just for you two~" Deja Vu let out as she felt herself getting closer.

D2 nodded at that and gave them a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting Dylan filling his ass up with his seed.

Dylan howled in ecstasy and slammed his knot into Deja Vu from D2's thrust alone, Deja Vu came hard once more as she howled in ecstasy.

D2 howled and fell on top of Dylan as he was dazed out of his mind and panting while he came down from his high.

Deja Vu and Dylan panted as well, in a daze as they caught their breath.

Once D2's breathing returned to normal he said "Dog that was amazing~ I think we should plan to be at these parties together every once and a while~".

"I'm all for it~," Dylan said with a chuckle and smiled at that.

"Yeah, we should do this every now and then~" Deja Vu agreed as she waited for them to be able to pull out.

D2 just chuckled at that as they waited and as soon as he could he pulled himself out of Dylan.

Dylan pulled out of Deja Vu as well and noticed that the party was almost over. "Looks like it's almost time to leave now~," Dylan said having really enjoyed himself.

"Yep, it's been fun though~," Deja Vu said with a giggle and walked back over to Mettsley.

"There seems to be an area to hose ourselves off over there, we should probably do that before get going," D2 said.

"Yeah, I think the limo driver would appreciate it~," Deja Vu said as she and Dylan made their way over to hose themselves off.

D2 Mettsley and Peter walked with them and were going to get cleaned up as well. They didn't have as much cum on them as Dylan and Deja Vu did but still.

Dylan and Deja Vu went first and made sure they got all the cum off themselves before drying off and waited for the other three.

The three of them didn't take long since they didn't have to rinse off every inch of their bodies and quickly got dried off "We'll see you at home Dylan~" D2 said chuckling a bit as he and Mettsley started to walk to his limo.

"Alright, see ya guys~ I may stay at Peter's place tonight so I'll see you two tomorrow~," Dylan said as he walked away with Peter and wave to the two.

"That was great~ Now let's get home~," Deja Vu said as she got into the limo, smiling as D2 and Mettsley entered as well.

"I had lots of fun my sexy diva~," Mettsley said as they drove off.

"Same here~ it was way better getting involved I have to say~," D2 said as he leaned back in his sit not bothering to get his clothes back on.

"Hehe~ Yep, you look like you enjoyed yourself~," Deja Vu said with a giggle as she nuzzled D2, loving how the party went.

Mettsley chuckled at that and handed D2 Deja Vu's leash before he said "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this~ I'll be in touch with your manager about spending the day at my place~ oh and I should probably point out that once someone has a pet in a private building that they own you don't need the leash to stay a pet, just being naked with the collar on is fine".

"Oh, that makes sense~ Though, I do like the collar~," Deja Vu said with a giggle as she put her arms around the two.

D2 just chucked and nuzzled Deja Vu smiling while Mettsley chuckled as well and closed his eyes.

The ride home was silent as Deja Vu waited to get to her house, ready to get some sleep and cuddle D2. She had fun but now was ready to relax for a bit.

Once they got rolled up to their home D2 picked up his clothes before getting out of the limo and said "see you soon Mettsley~".

Once Deja Vu said goodbye and got out of the limo, she went inside and went straight to her room. She felt good about the night's events and was more than ready to unwind as she went to bed.

D2 went with her and cuddled up in bed with her more than happy with how that went himself.


	49. Dylan's Next Big Step in Life

Dylan had talked it over with his parents and family, he would move out and live with Hansel as he felt it was time. He was fully dressed for a change, with a backpack and boxes ready to go.

Dolly walked up to him and gave Dylan a hug before she said "I'll help you get your things into Hansel's car bro, I'll miss you although I may not be that far behind you in moving out".

"Yeah, you'll know where I am. Plus, you practically live with Fergus already~" Dylan said and hugged her back as they started taking his things to Hansel's car.

"That's true, I think you moving out has made me realize it's time I did the same and I'm sure Fergus will love to have me at his place all the time~," Dolly said giggling a bit as she carried some boxes.

"I'm sure he will~ Maybe you can help him get a nicer apartment with all the money you guys make now, that apartment always feels a bit cramped," Dylan said wanting them both to have a nicer place to stay, though he knew that wasn't a matter he should get involved with.

"Funny you should say that, Fergus and I talked with Felicity and he's moving into the apartment she's staying at a few floors above her in a week," Dolly said with a laugh feeling really proud of Fergus before she continued with "it's one of those really nice apartments and Fergus can afford it with his share of the money but if I move in with him it'll actually be pretty cheap compared to how much we're making, his rates on PetShop are almost as high as yours now bro~ or at least they were before word got out that you're related to Deja Vu~".

"Oh yeah~ That skyrocketed things~ I actually had Deja Vu tell me someone wanted to get in touch with me~" Dylan admitted a bit sheepish about it, sure Dolly'd get a kick out of it as they started putting boxes into Hansel's car. "But, it's good you two will have a nicer apartment than that one... I'm sure it'll be worth it," Dylan said with a smile.

Dolly giggled at Dylan getting asked for from one of Deja Vu's clients and said "yeah I'm sure it will be~ you be sure to enjoy all the new clients you get Dylan~".

Just then Hansel came out carrying the last of the boxes and said: "alright I think we're good to go Dylan~".

"Alright, I've already told everyone bye. So, I guess I'll see you around Dolly," Dylan said and gave his sister one more hug.

"Bye Dylan, see you around bro, be sure to have lots fun with Hansel~," Dolly said hugging him back.

Hansel waited for Dylan and smiled as he watched them have their moment before getting in the driver seat.

"Will do~ And call me when you need help moving in with Fergus," Dylan said as he got in Hansel's car.

"I will Dylan, see you," Dolly said waving goodbye as Hansel started to drive off.

"I'm not going to lie, I've been looking forward to you moving in with me for quite some time Dylan~ been hoping for it even before I knew about all this sex pet business honestly~," Hansel said as he drove them to his place.

"Yeah, I felt it was time to move out~ Just want to get to a new chapter in life I guess~," Dylan said and smiled as Hansel drove to his house.

"Well I'm not complaining that's for sure~ I love you, Dylan~ you're the best boyfriend slash pet I could ask for~," Hansel said with a laugh as he turned onto the street his house was on.

"Yep, and has Roxy said anything about joining us?~" Dylan asked as he nuzzled Hansel, curious as to what their girlfriend decided.

"She said that she'll move in with us in a few days... although she still hasn't told her parents everything yet and at this point, I don't think she will," Hansel said as he parked in front of his house.

"Alright, let's get this stuff in and we can go through it later. As for Roxy, I'm sure moving out is for the best..." Dylan said as he got some boxes and carried them inside.

Hansel nodded in agreement at that and got to work helping Dylan get his stuff inside.

After a while, they got the last box in and Dylan slouched in a chair happy to be done for now.

"Feel to be naked as much as you were at your parent's place Dylan~ I've gotten into the nudist lifestyle as well lately thanks to you~," Hansel said getting his clothes off before sitting down as well.

"If you say so~," Dylan said and stripped down until he had nothing on besides his collar, sitting back down without a care in the world.

"So what do you want to do now Dylan~ I was thinking we celebrate you moving in~," Hansel said chuckling a bit. It was clear as day how he wanted to go about that with his tip poking out of his shaft.

"Alright, let's go~," Dylan said and got up heading to Hansel's room with a smile on his face.

Hansel followed him with his eyes glued to Dylan's ass and got fully erect on the way there.

Dylan was getting erect as well and got on the bed while presenting his ass to Hansel.

Hansel mounted Dylan and pushed his way into Dylan's ass and got to thrusting "Oh fuck~ your ass is heaven around my dick~ no matter how much dick you take it stays super tight~".

"Ah~ I just love taking your cock~" Dylan moaned as Hansel thrusted, eyes rolling back as pleasure overtook him.

Hansel chuckled at that and picked up speed. Going as fast as he could with Dylan and gave his ass a slap every once and a while.

Dylan's moans got louder as his ass wrapped around Hansel's cock, pushing back against the husky to get him deeper.

Hansel kept going and soon enough he felt himself getting close and said "Oh Dog~ is it okay if I knot you love?~"

"Always fine, love~" Dylan moaned as he felt himself getting close as well, howling in ecstasy with each thrust.

Hansel nodded at that and gave Dylan a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting him and filling his ass up Hansel's seed.

Dylan came hard as he was knotted, howling to the sky before collapsing on the bed and panting.

Hansel cuddled up to Dylan in a daze as he came down from his high panting "Dog I love you~".

"Love you too~," Dylan said and cuddled back, closing eyes and smiling.

Hansel closed his eyes as well and gave Dylan a nuzzle before he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Dylan wasn't far behind Hansel, happy with how smooth things went.


	50. Enjoying the New Apartment

Dolly was finally getting the last box into Fergus' apartment, happy to be finished and happy to officially say she and Fergus had moved in together.

Felicity came knocking on their door and said "Fergus? Dolly? I came by to welcome you to the apartment if that's okay".

"Come on in, this place feels so much bigger," Dolly said with excitement and opened the door. "Fergus and I are about to start unpacking boxes," Dolly added as she let Felicity in.

Felicity stepped inside and looked around a bit before she said "this one room is bigger then Fergus's entire last apartment" she giggled a bit at that before she continued with "I can help you unpack if you want, it's the least I can do".

"Yeah, that'll be great, and also thanks again for helping us get this. It definitely beats being able to hear every footstep that someone makes," Dolly said with a giggle as she began opening the boxes for the kitchen.

"You're welcome Dolly," Felicity said as she got to work helping her "also there is a reason I wanted you and Fergus to be a few floors above me..."

"Oh? Why is that?~" Dolly asked with a smirk on her face, messing with Felicity a bit though was curious.

"This apartment complex is really good, probably the best in London that you can get without being super rich, which is why I suggested you try staying here but..." Felicity took in a deep breath before she continued with "but Fergus and my parents said they'd visit me from time to time here, they have no reason to wonder this far up here especially after they start to remember which floor I'm staying on, I'm sorry I didn't say anything before but I really doubt they'll be here that often and I'll be sure to warn you when they're coming when they do".

"Ah, that makes sense and I'm sure Fergus would rather they not bother him. That'll be fine and I'm sure it won't be a big issue," Dolly said with a smile as they began to put the dishes away.

Felicity sighed in relief and said: "Alright, I just thought I'd let you know now so we can avoid him and them accidentally running into each other... that would be a nightmare".

"I can imagine, hopefully, that won't happen. I'd rather not deal with that headache..." Dolly said with a sigh as she opened another box.

Felicity nodded at that and said: "by the way where is Fergus?"

"He wanted to work in our room while I did the kitchen," Dolly said with a smile and nod towards where the bedroom was.

"Oh okay," Felicity said and then smiled and just continued helping Dolly unpack not having much more to say at the moment.

After a bit, they got finished and Dolly decided to go check on Fergus, wondering what he was up to.

Felicity went with her wanting to check up on him herself.

"Hey, Ferg just decided to check on you," Dolly said as she opened the door, figuring he wouldn't mind her not knocking.

"Alright, Dol~ I'm almo- Felicity?!" Fergus said in surprise as he stood stark naked in the middle of the room, granted if she had seen him on PetShop she'd seen him naked but he was still surprised.

"Hey Fergus, is something wrong?" Felicity said just acting natural but on the inside, she was giggling and trying not to blush a bit _if this doesn't prove to him that, that the prim and proper sister he used to know is gone I don't know what will_ she thought to herself.

"Um, no just still getting used to everything a bit..." Fergus said and was blushing profusely.

"Well, I was tempted to go ahead and get back to my nudist ways before you came in but decided to be polite," Dolly said with a giggle as she witnessed the scene.

"Oh don't mind me, Dolly," Felicity said giggling a bit "feel free to get comfortable as you want, and okay Fergus, I was just helping Dolly get everything unpacked".

Dolly giggled at that and got undressed herself, having been wanting to take the clothes she was wearing off all day. "Since you okayed it, this probably going to be the scene you walk into more often than not~" Dolly chided with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's whatever Felicity, and I guess feel free to join in if you want," Fergus said just wanting to be fair.

"Don't worry I'm plenty use to this sort of thing, those friends of mine I've told you about are all nudist as well and talked me into trying it myself one day and honestly I can never go back" Felicity said taking Fergus up on his offer and quickly got undressed as well.

"Hehe~ Alright, that works for all of us then~," Dolly said and gave Felicity's ass a playful slap.

"Hey, hey at least take her to dinner first~" Fergus teased with a laugh.

Felicity let out a moan before she giggled a bit and said "oh I'm going to love hanging out with you guys moving forward I can already tell~ so what do you want to do?~"

"Well, we do need to finish unpacking, and then Fergus and I agreed to break in our new home~," Dolly said with a wink and giggled as well.

"Yep, but that's for after we get done making the house look nice~," Fergus said with a chuckle and walked over to the two.

"Well I'm more than happy to help you two out with that~," Felicity said starting to crack and blush a bit. Something about Fergus specifically seeing her naked was turning her on like crazy but she didn't dare say anything about it.

"Hehe~ We might actually take you up on that offer~," Fergus said and pulled Felicity close to him, giving her ass a squeeze. 

Dolly was just giggling at the scene, enjoying every second of it. The irony that she almost accused Fergus of cheating when Felicity first showed up was not lost on her.

Felicity moan loudly and leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a second before she said "I love you, Fergus~ I'd let you do pretty much _anything_ to me~ given we have Dolly's okay that is~".

"I love you too Felicity~ Funny enough, Dolly thought I was cheating on her when she first saw you~," Fergus said with a laugh and smirked at the two.

"Hey, can't blame a girl when she sees a sexy ass vixen at the door of her boyfriend's apartment~," Dolly said and laughed as well.

"Oh so that's what that look on her face was all about when I first saw her~," Felicity said giggling "Don't worry Dolly~ I'm not going to steal your man~ but if you pimp him out on PetShop I'm sure you won't mind me having a turn with him every once and a while~".

"Oh~ I won't mind~ Family is free~," Dolly said with a wink and giggled, enjoying all of this.

"I'll just let you know~ Dolly, like me, can go either way~" Fergus added and kissed Felicity's neck.

Felicity leaned into Fergus's kiss and said "that's nice to know~ I actually go both ways as well so I'll be sure to give her some love too~ but right now I just want you, Fergus~".

"Hehe~ I'll let you have a go if you promise to 'help' me later~," Dolly said with a giggle while feeling them both up.

"I am going to love living here~," Fergus said with a grin as he moaned from Dolly's touch.

Felicity moaned as well and said: "Oh I will Dolly~ and Fergus you have no idea the amount of self-control I had to use to not just throw myself onto you when we first met up at your old apartment~ I am done waiting~ throw me onto that bed and go wild already~".

"Say no more~," Fergus said and picked her up, slamming her on the bed in an instant having been fully erect for a bit.

Dolly just began touching herself as she watched, enjoying the show as she watched Fergus show his wilder side.

Felicity loved that and was dripping wet as she was more than ready for this.

Fergus just slid his rod in and went to town, pinning her to the bed with his hands on her breasts as he thrusted into her with all he had.

Dolly was moaning as she found one of her special toys to use, feeling a bit jealous but somehow this was turning her on even more.

"OH FUCK YES~" Felicity moaned out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head from the waves of pleasure Fergus was sending through her body with each thrust.

"Oh dog~ You have no idea how much I used to want this pussy~" Fergus let out with a howl as his rod throbbed from her tightness and was giving her all he had.

Dolly was just moaning at this point and loving the scene in front of her.

Felicity could only moan at this point as Fergus pinned her to the bed and had his way with her and was loving every second of it.

Fergus was feeling close and wasn't going to knot her as he gave her a few more thrusts.

Dolly was moaning loud and feeling close herself, finding this a lot hotter than she thought she would.

Felicity was moaning louder and louder as she was getting close as well, she had forgotten to tell him that she was taking a birth control pill and wouldn't mind him knotting her but it was too late to tell him.

Fergus thrusted a few more times and pulled spilling his seed all over her body, howling in ecstasy as he came hard.

Dolly let out a loud moan she came as well her juices going all over the place as she panted.

Felicity howled as she came hard just before Fergus pulled out and her juices went all over the bed below her. She moaned in her afterglow and was dazed out of her mind.

Fergus panted as he laid with Felicity on the bed, Dolly joining them as they cuddled.

Felicity cuddled her back and once she came down from her high she said: "Oh wow~ that was even better then I thought it would be~ I love you, Fergus~ we need to make this a regular thing~".

"Love you too~ Might as well, sounded like Dolly enjoyed herself~," Fergus said with a laugh as Dolly playfully punched his shoulder. 

"Hey, he lets me have fun with my family~ Only fair for him to as well~," Dolly said with a giggle.

Felicity giggled at that and closed her eyes before she said "I agree with that Dolly~, oh and by the way I notice that you two had yourselves listed as a switch and a dom on PetShop~ just thought I'd let you know now that I'm a full sub~".

"Oh~ That'll work for us~," Fergus said and closed his eyes as well. Happy he gave Felicity a chance, hugged them both.

"Well, I do have some fun toys we can play with~," Dolly said with a laugh and smirked, giving them both a kiss.

Felicity smiled at the kiss and said "I think I'll take a nap~ I'm too tired to get up after that amazing fucking I just went through~".

"I'm sure~ Now if I could only get him to fuck me like that~," Dolly said with a giggle, wanting a nap herself.

"All you have to do is ask~," Fergus said with a grin and kissed Dolly back before closing his eyes.

Felicity giggled at that and slowly drifted off to sleep feeling very satisfied in more ways than one.

Fergus and Dolly weren't far behind her, both happy with how things had been going.


	51. Interesting Client

Hansel was more than happy to have his pets officially living with him now, and waited for Roxy so they could meet her new client.

Roxy came up to him wearing nothing but her collar ready to go. She had taken up Deja Vu's approach and was like that twenty-four-seven ever since she moved in with Hansel and said "Alright Hansel~ let's get going~".

"Alright, this client will be a bit interesting but sounds like a pretty fun guy~," Hansel said as he clipped the leash to her collar and walked her out the door.

"Ooo~ looking forward to seeing him~," Roxy said as she started strutting her stuff as they walked "by the way I looked into the law a bit more~ long story short I've been your pet nonstop since I moved in~ not that I mind~ in fact I love it~".

"Hehe~ I don't mind either, I'll never get tired of seeing your thicc ass~," Hansel said as he led her around town. Smacking her ass hard as he let passersby feel her up.

Roxy moaned loudly at all of it and couldn't get enough this. Before all this pet stuff Roxy admittedly had body image problems but ever since she start wearing nothing but a collar outside like this it has done wonders for her, she honestly never felt sexier.

"Nothing like walking a big ass slut like you around town~" Hansel as they walked and noticed they were getting close to where they were meeting the client.

"Dog this is heaven~ I just want to stay a sex pet for the rest of my life Hansel~," Roxy said more than ready to get started.

"Hehe~ I'm glad and here we are~," Hansel said as they entered and saw the client who was a German Shepherd.

"Hehe, hey Hansel this your other pet?" The dog asked as he walked over to Roxy and felt her up, giving her ass a squeeze.

"Yes, John this is her. Roxy, this is John and I will let you know that he's often paid to be a jerk to anyone that doesn't have a master in hopes to scare them into getting one," Hansel explained to Roxy to which John shrugged.

Roxy moaned loudly from his squeeze and said "Nice to meet you John~ can't say I approve of what you do but my word doesn't mean much now does it~" she giggled at that and gave him bedroom eyes.

"Trust me, better you hate me and accept a master than dealing with something much worse but that's not important right now. Why don't you give me a nice view of that ass, baby~" John said with a smirk and kissed Roxy's neck, Hansel smiling as he watched this play out.

"Ooh~ Gladly~," Roxy said before turning away from him and started shaking her ass for him and really got into it.

John wasted no time pulling out his erect cock and feeling on her breasts as he pushed his cock into her pussy.

Roxy moaned as he did so, loving that he was getting straight to the point "Oh Dog yes~".

Hansel began jacking himself off as John began thrusting, smirking as his cock throbbed in her tight pussy. "Oh Dog~ I'll have to pay for you more often~," John said as he began giving Roxy all he had.

Roxy would have told him that she liked the sound of that idea if she could do anything other then moan as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was overwhelmed by pleasure.

John kept going grunting with each thrust as he went deeper, loving the feel of her tight pussy.

Hansel was watching this unfold, loving the scene as stroked himself.

Roxy couldn't stop moaning as he went, loving every second of this and after a few more minutes she felt herself getting close "Oh fuck~ feel free to knot me, big boy~ I'm safe~".

"Works for me~," John said as he got close himself, giving her a few more hard thrusts before slamming his knot into her as Hansel came as well.

Roxy howled and came as well right as he knotted her and was seeing stars as she came down from her high "oh Dog~".

"I may be a jerk, but I do try to make sure everyone has their fun first~," John said and gave her ass a slap.

Roxy moaned from the slap and said "as long as you do that you can have this pussy as much as you want, provided you keep paying me~".

"Oh, I plan to~," John said with a chuckle and smirked as he got ready to pull out after a moment.

"Hehe~ and please try not to scare my pets~," Hansel said with a chuckle himself.

"Oh, I would never do anything bad to your pets Hans~," John said with a wink and chuckled.

Roxy just giggled and once he pulled out she said "see you soon John~ I'll be waiting~" she then shook her ass a bit for him and winked at him to drive home the point.

"Hehe~ See you soon~," John said with a smirk as he put his pants back on, and waved to the two.

"Alright~ Let's get going and cuddle when we get home~," Hansel said as he led Roxy away.

"I'm really glad Dylan talked me into getting some birth control pills~ I love letting all my clients knot me and fill my pussy up~," Roxy said as they walked home and posed for everyone looking her way.

"Yeah~ I'll say and I definitely don't mind either~," Hansel said as they walked, enjoying the view in front of him.

"I wasn't kidding about being a pet forever Hansel~ I'd happily sign one of those contracts that make that happen~," Roxy said happy as can. She wasn't sure Hansel would go for that but she wasn't going to complain if he did.

"If I could make that happen, I would~ So, what are your thoughts on John?~," Hansel asked, figuring he'd get her opinion.

"Well like I said I don't approve of him scaring pets so they'll go find a master, the ends don't justify the means you know, but other then that I can't complain~ he was going out of his way to hit my sweet spots which is always nice," Roxy said with a smile.

"Yes, his methods are pretty out there and it is a source of friction among his peers including myself~ But, when he isn't being paid off he's a great guy~," Hansel said and gave Roxy a kiss.

Roxy just giggled at that and kissed him back before she said "Dog~ there's so much I'd like to do as a pet someday~ a gang bang like Dylan did sounds like heaven~ but I also just want to spend a whole day outside like this just to enjoy being a pet and just see what happen you know?~"

"Oh all that can be arranged my pet~," Hansel said with a giggle.

Roxy giggled again and said: "love you, master~ I'll leave it up to you when we do these things~".

"Love you too~ And we'll get them done sooner or later~," Hansel said as he felt up her ass.

Roxy moaned and said: "Oh Dog~ I love you feeling me up~ especially out in public where just anyone can see you do it like this~".

"And I love doing it~ I just can't keep my paws off of you~," Hansel said with a grin.

"Well as your pet you are free to do touch me as much as you see fit~," Roxy said leaning into his hands now "Dog~ if you had told me before I knew about that law that being owned like this felt so good I would have called you crazy~".

"I've noticed you seem a bit more confident in yourself since you started being a pet~," Hansel said and gave her a nuzzle.

"Hehe~ let's just say I'm feeling so much sexier these days from all the lustful looks I'm getting lately~," Roxy said nuzzling him back as they were coming up on their home.

"Hehe~ Trust me when I say supermodels are overrated~," Hansel said they went inside.

"If all the clients I'm getting and how much they're willing to pay for me says anything that is extremely true~ I'm almost at a thousand bucks at this point per client~," Roxy said as she unclipped the leash.

"Yes, have to admit~ You'll soon be making more than Dyl at this rate~," Hansel said with a grin.

"Hehe~ maybe if people still didn't know he was Deja Vu's brother~," Roxy said as she walked to Hansel's room "can we go cuddle for a while master? you can feel me up the whole time if you want~".

"Oh yeah~ How'd I forget?~," Hansel said with a chuckle. "I'd love too~," Hansel said and followed her.

Roxy laid down on the bed and waited for Hansel to join her giving him bedroom eyes.

Hansel laid down and got to cuddling her without a word.

Roxy cuddled him back and closed her eyes more than happy with how things went today.

Hansel felt the same way as he felt himself slowly fall asleep while holding Roxy tight.

Roxy wasn't far behind him and was soon fast asleep in his embrace.


	52. A Sinister Revelation

Dallas was waiting for D3, he'd wanted to go check out the second floor of that factory and she had decided they should stay clothed this time.

D3 walked up to her fully clothed like she wanted and said "alright let's get going love".

"Alright, and yeah as much as I love being your pet~ I'd rather go for a regular walk this time~," Dallas said and kissed his cheek as they walked out.

"Hehe~ alright~ I'm still getting naked when we get there though~," D3 said smiling.

"Well, I may end up joining you~," Dallas said with a giggle, holding his hand as they walked.

"So~ how has your job been lately?" D3 said just wanting to know how that's been going.

"Been great, modeling a new line of clothing for someone soon~ Though I have been doing a few nude photoshoots which are interesting but overall pretty good~," Dallas said with a smile as they walked, thinking on the way her career has been going lately.

"That's good, I'm glad that's working out for you, love," D3 said as they walked. He then had a thoughtful look on his face, he clearly wanted to ask about something but wasn't sure he should.

"What is it? If it's about the nude model thing, I'll just say nude models are treated with a bit more respect as we aren't selling our bodies for money... In a sense..." Dallas said, having a hunch what he wanted to ask.

"Oh no I already knew about that, it's just... we haven't really talked about what's going on with Deja Vu yet..." D3 said with a sigh as he looked at the clouds.

"Oh, she wanted to be a sex pet and I won't stop her... Why are you thinking about it exactly?" Dallas asked a bit curious about what he wanted to know.

"Well she seems happy and that's the important thing, I just wanted to see where you stand on this since you seemed to have some strong feelings about not going down that road yourself" D3 as he thought that over.

"I guess I softened up to it... Plus, I do admit I was letting my own ego get the better of me a lot lately..." Dallas said with a sigh, feeling like she'd been acting like a bitch lately.

D3 wrapped his arm around Dallas and pulled her close to him as they walked "it's okay Dallas, you're learning and that's what's important here, we promised each other we would work to improve ourselves, and that doesn't happen overnight, just keep trying".

"Thanks, love. It can be hard to keep yourself grounded as an actress or model of any kind," Dallas said with a smile and giggled as they got to the abandoned factory.

"You're welcome Dallas now let's get inside," D3 said pulling out the keys to the factory and went to unlock the front door.

"Yeah, kind of curious what's up there~," Dallas said as they walked inside.

"Same here Dallas~," D3 said as he opened the door and stepped inside.

Dallas wasted no time pulling off her jeans and shirt, letting D3 get a nice view of her ass and tits. "That's better~ Wouldn't you agree?~," Dallas said with a giggle as she slid a paw into his jeans.

D3 chuckled a bit and worked to get his shirt and pants off as well before he said "it's a lot better~" and with that, he gave her a kiss and felt her ass and breasts up.

"Let's save that for later~, " Dallas said with a smirk and kissed him back, slapping his ass and giving him bedroom eyes.

"Hehe~ alright Dallas~ let's get going~," D3 said smirking a bit as they walked towards the elevator.

Dallas led the way, shaking her ass and strutting with every step. She'd remembered D1's reaction when they told him the building ran on video game logic and his face was priceless.

D3 kept his eyes glued to her ass as they walked and gave it a slap every once and a while knowing Dallas would love it and soon enough they were at the elevator "I wonder what 'puzzle' we will have to solve on the second floor~".

"Mm~ I wonder myself~," Dallas said, loving what D3 was doing. "I hope you don't have any big plans today, because I'm in the mood to be fucked all day long~," Dallas said with a giggle.

"Oh I'm liking the sound of that~ just say the word and we can get started~ best part is I doubt we'll be bothered here in this abandoned factory~," D3 said putting in the code that they figured out last time from his phone and the elevator started going up.

"True, but I want to see what's up here~," Dallas said as she pressed her body against his, sliding her moist pussy along his shaft.

D3 moaned a bit and placed his paws on Dallas's ass and gave it a squeeze on the way up and after a minute or two the elevator's doors opened up.

Dallas moaned a bit and threw her arms around D3 to keep her balance when the elevator stopped. "Oh, please give me all you have once we see what's up here~," Dallas said with a grin as she got out of the elevator.

D3 stepped out of the elevator as well and saw what was obviously a sex dungeon, complete with sex toys of all kinds as well as collars and leash's laying all over the place and D3 was speechless once he saw all of it.

Dallas couldn't believe her eyes as she looked around at all the sex toys. "I am both creeped out and turned on..." Dallas said as she looked around.

"Same here Dallas... interesting choice making the second floor the sex dungeon and not the basement," D3 said as he followed Dallas.

"Yeah, not the brightest of bulbs around that's for sure..." Dallas said as she investigated the room. "Chains... Whips... Buttplugs... Destiny would have a field day," Dallas said with a giggle.

"She would, wouldn't she?" D3 said laughing as well "if there is a puzzle to be found here I'm not sure how much I want to solve it by the way".

"Yeah, might be best if we already came across a sex dungeon," Dallas said and continued to look around. "As much as I'd love to, we shouldn't just use random sex toys~," Dallas said as she noticed a few leashes and collars.

"Yeah we have no idea where these have been, best to just leave them alone," D3 said not noticing what had caught Dallas's eye.

"Let's see... A collar with diamonds and a pink leash... My name is... Oh dog!" Dallas said and jumped back in shock.

D3 turned to look at Dallas and notice the collar and leash as well as what Dallas had been saying click in his mind "those bastards really planned on making you their pet!? fucking Dog you dodge a bullet there" D3 then saw a desk in the corner of the room with some papers laying on top of it.

"Oh dog... Oh dog... I wanna go home... I wanna go home now..." Dallas said, tripping over herself in panicked going over to D3. "Oh fuck... Oh fuck..." Dallas said as she hugged D3 and sobbed.

D3 briefly saw what was on the desk and picked Dallas up and said "Don't worry I'll get you out of here, and we're never coming back" and with that, he ran back to the elevator with Dallas in his arms _I didn't get a good look at it but that was clearly a live-in pet contract... and I didn't see an expiration date anywhere_ D3 thought to himself as he put in the code and the elevator started going down.

Dallas just closed her eyes, trying to breathe and calm down as D3 held. "I... I... They were even worse..." Dallas said to herself and gulped, slowly catching her breath.

D3 would have started stroking her fur if he could and just kept carrying her and soon enough they were at the front door "hurry and get your clothes on, I'm not even going to lock the door, I don't care what happens to this place anymore" D3 said putting her down.

"I need to talk with him... When we get back... See if he knew..." Dallas said and got her clothes back on quickly, wanting to leave the building without another word.

D3 nodded at that, he pieced together what she meant and got his clothes on as well and then they left and started to head home.

It was a quiet walk as Destiny calmed down along the way, never had she been happier to get back home to her family and went upstairs.

D3 followed her without a word not wanting to leave her by herself for now and soon they were in her room.

Dallas sat on her bed and took a few deep breaths before pulling out her phone. She was glad D3 was with her but needed to hear from someone else right now as she dialed the number.

Dallas's manager's phone rang and it showed on the caller ID that it was Dallas so he answered it and said: "hey Dallas how's it going? I wasn't expecting you to call until tomorrow".

"I... Uh... Just came across... Something shocking about _that_ company..." Dallas said still sounding a bit shaken up and knew he could take a guess at what she was saying.

"I see... first off I want to make it clear I didn't find out about _that_ until after the fact..." He said with a sigh not even having to think about what she meant with how shaken up she sounded.

"Alright... But, why didn't you tell me?" Dallas asked as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I thought it best if you didn't know... I mean they were going to make you sign a very one-sided live in pet contract with the CEO as your master with no expiration date..." He said with a sigh before he continued with "and if you didn't sign they were going to try and blackmail you with fake evidence for some of the stuff they were doing... that made my job clearing our names ten times harder by the way but I somehow managed..."

"I'm sure it did... Thanks for everything... I do joke a bit about you being my second dad..." Dallas said with a small giggle and smile.

He laughed a bit and said "I think of you as my daughter too Dallas, you can talk to me about anything I hope you know that, but yeah after all this mess this professional sex pet business has left a bad taste in my mouth and I'm sure you can see why" He looked up at the ceiling at this point and thought for a second before he continued with "but I won't get in your way if you ever change your mind, I'll just need to make sure whatever contract you sign is a fair one, not that I think you will that is, especially after hearing about this".

"Yeah, thanks again... I'll talk with you tomorrow... I just want to be with my boyfriend now," Dallas said and got ready to hang up.

"Alright you're welcome Dallas see you tomorrow," He said as he hung up as well.

Dallas laid back on her bed and put her phone down, feeling a bit calmer after that.

D3 cuddled up to Dallas and gave her a nuzzle "feeling better?" he asked just wanting to make sure she was okay.

"For the most part... I know what I said earlier... But that really killed my mood..." Dallas said with a sigh as she cuddled D3 back.

"I understand completely Dallas, I wasn't in the mood either after seeing that," D3 said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I can't believe those people... I knew they were low but... They planned on forcing me to sign that..." Dallas said as she rested her head on D3's chest.

D3 wrapped his arms around Dallas and said "I can only imagine how many other people they did the same thing to..." he gave her a nuzzled and saw that she was holding something and continued with "what you got there love?"

"The hell? Thought I dropped it..." Dallas said and saw it was the collar and leash, throwing it across the room with a growl. "I don't want to think about what they did in there..." Dallas said with a sigh.

"When I eventually get up I'll be sure to take that and lock it in a box somewhere in my room," D3 said pulling her close to him.

"Alright... Though I just wouldn't feel right wearing it..." Dallas said with a sigh and closed her eyes.

D3 nodded at that and closed his eyes as well before he said "Can't say I blame you, I would just throw it away but word is getting out that you and your sister's live here and people are starting to dig through our trash, we don't want this to end up in the hands of some creep that would do that... let's just get some sleep for now".

"Fair enough..." Dallas said as she fell asleep, not really wanting to say anymore.

D3 wasn't far behind her and was soon fast asleep holding Dallas.


	53. Dawkins' Secret

Dawkins was in his room pacing around, everything had been going great with Dante but he couldn't help but feel guilty. He had been trying to be Dante's master before that incident and Dante wouldn't listen to his warnings, so he did something that was a little extreme.

Just then Dante came in without knocking and saw the state Dawkins was in and said "is something wrong Dawkins?"

"Just have something on my mind..." Dawkins said and gulped, he and Dante hadn't really had any big fights in years and knew Dante wasn't going to be happy about this. Dawkins stopped and took a deep breath still unsure about telling Dante.

"Oh, okay, I love you, Dawkins, if you want to talk about it I'll always be willing to listen," Dante said as he walked over to Dawkins and hugged him and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Dante... Um... let's sit down..." Dawkins said feeling like he just had a knife shoved into his heart from that. He doubted Dante would break up with him over this, but knew his boyfriend was going to be very upset.

"Oh uh sure," Dante said as they went to sit down not having any clue about the bombshell that was about to be dropped on him.

"Dante... You remember that incident you had with a user and I came to find you?" Dawkins asked with a sigh, trying to think of the right way to say this.

"Of course I do, it scared the shit out of me and is the reason you're my master now," Dante said wondering where Dawkins was going with this.

"I know... Well... The thing is there are some users who get paid to be jerks to masterless pets to scare them into getting one..." Dawkins said as he explained, though he'd be a bit surprised that Dante didn't know this.

"Oh I've heard of those, are you trying to say he was one of them? but who would pay him to..." Dante said trailing off as realization hit him "Dawkins please tell me you didn't..."

"Dante... I'm sorry... I was worried and panicked... I told him to make sure you were in the park and there was no way for you to get arrested..." Dawkins explained as he looked at the ground, feeling ashamed of himself.

Dante got up and looked away for a second before he said "well he didn't drop me off at the park I got there on my own! and how could you have possibly have known there was no chance for me to get arrested!" Dante was beyond mad at this point and was tempted to just walk out and tell their parents about this but he wanted to hear Dawkins try and explain himself a bit more before he decided on that.

"And that's where it got messed up, he acted too early... Because Pearl is normally nowhere near the park at that hour... I was worried about your safety after reading stories that made my stomach churn... I... I just wanted you to understand why you needed to have someone you trusted as a master..." Dawkins said as he started crying, knowing he really messed up here.

Dante tried to stay mad but just couldn't once he saw Dawkins start to cry and with a sigh, he walked up to Dawkins and hugged him "I can't stay mad at you, I know you had my best interest at heart and you did save me from that other guy so I can't say you were wrong to do that..."

"I just... It was the last option I had... I wanted you to be more careful before something bad happened..." Dawkins said as he sniffled and cried into Dante's chest.

"It's okay love, I'm not mad anymore I promise," Dante said before getting onto the bed and pulled him down so they could cuddle.

"I can't believe how close it was... If I hadn't done it... I felt bad doing it and then when I heard that..." Dawkins said as he started to stop crying.

"It's okay I forgive you, and you did save me so in a weird way I have to thank you, so please don't beat yourself up here over this" Dante said holding Dawkins tightly.

"If the worst that happened was you being upset... Compared to you being pretty much kidnapped... I'd do it again..." Dawkins admitted as he hugged Dante back, just glad Dante wasn't holding it against him.

Dante nodded at that and said "while I was still angry I will admit I was thinking about telling mom and dad about this but now? I promise not to tell anyone I swear..."

"You've always hated seeing me cry~," Dawkins said with a giggle and smiled. "I wouldn't have blamed you, I'm glad it wasn't a big fight... We haven't had one of those in a long time..." Dawkins said and gave Dante a nuzzle.

"Yeah and I don't want to start now," Dante said nuzzling him back.

"Same here, I just want you right now," Dawkins said as he embraced Dante and closed his eyes, laying his head on Dante's chest.

"Let's get some sleep, I love you, Dawkins, nothing will change that, I promise," Dante said as he closed his eyes as well.

"I love you too, Dante. I'll work on being more honest with you," Dawkins said as he yawned and felt emotionally spent.

"Thanks, Dawkins, but looking back I was being pretty damn stubborn about getting a master," Dante said nuzzling Dawkins one last time before he fell asleep.

"Yes, you were," Dawkins said with a chuckle and fell asleep smiling, feeling more than a bit relieved.


	54. Girl's Night

Dolly and Fergus had agreed to meet Felicity, she had said she wanted to make good on her promise to let Dolly borrow her for a bit. Dolly told Fergus and it wasn't hard to tell he was excited about this.

Felicity was more than ready for them to show up. They had agreed to meet at her apartment, she hadn't bothered to get dressed knowing she wouldn't even have them on for long once they showed up.

Fergus and Dolly were at the door and knocked, Dolly deciding to use a leash and collar to avoid getting dressed.

Felicity walked to the door and just to be safe looked through the peephole and saw it was Dolly and Fergus and opened the door before she said "hey Dolly~ are you going to keep Fergus as a pet throughout this?~ or was that just a way to avoid getting dressed?~"

"Yes~ Fergus wanted to watch, I'd let him join in but it's been a while since I got a chance for some girl action if you know what I mean~," Dolly said as she closed the door behind them and wasted no time feeling on Felicity and kissing her neck.

"Yeah, she's been really wanting to change things up lately~ Though, she doesn't complain about what she gets from me too much~," Fergus said with a chuckle, already having a boner from watching the two.

Felicity giggled at that and leaned into Dolly's kiss and said "Well I'm more than willing to help with that~ but first let's head to my bedroom~".

"Of course~ Let's try to make it to the bedroom first~," Dolly said as she took Felicity by the paw and they walked the bedroom.

"Hehe~ Guess it's fair I watch this time~," Fergus said with a laugh as he followed, though wasn't going to complain about watching his sister and girlfriend fuck each other.

Felicity giggled at that and lead the way to her bedroom more than happy to hold Dolly's hand on the way. Once they got there the first thing Dolly and Fergus notice was how big her bed was, it could easily have five people sleep on it at once "there should be a strap-on in the closet by the way Dolly~".

"Alright, I'll definitely be using that~," Dolly said as she went into Felicity's closet, and looked to see what all she could find.

"Felicity this bed is huge~ I wonder how many people you've had on it at once~," Fergus said starting to catch that Felicity had been more than a little loose for years now.

Felicity giggled and laid down in the bed before she said "more then a few is all I'll say Fergus~".

Dolly brought out a few toys and grinned, loving Felicity's collection. "I have a few ideas~ But first I want to start without the toys~," Dolly said as she got on top of Felicity and began grinding their cookies together while giving the vixen a deep kiss.

Fergus sat down to watch the show, knowing Dolly was going to put all those toys to good use.

Felicity moaned and closed her eyes as she kissed Dolly back already loving this.

Dolly moaned a bit grabbed a pair of cuffs and cuffed Felicity to the bedpost as she picked up a buttplug.

Fergus was stroking himself and moaning as he witnessed what was happening.

"Oh fuck~" Felicity moaned out in utter bliss.

Once Dolly got the buttplug into Felicity's tail hole, she grabbed a double-ended dildo and slid it into the Vixen's moist pussy, before getting up and lining herself up with it.

"Oh Dog~ I love you two~," Fergus said moaning as he kept stroking himself and rubbing his knot.

Felicity moaned at the top of her lungs as her eyes rolled to the back of her head "Oh Dog~".

Dolly grinned as she bounced up and down on the dildo, making it go deeper into her and Felicity. She moaning loud as she got it to hit both their sweet spots and her eyes began rolling back.

Fergus was jacking himself off faster and wagging his tail, drooling at the scene in front of him.

Felicity was moaning nonstop at this point as waves of pleasure washed over her from all of this already feeling herself getting close.

Dolly was already close as well, howling in ecstasy as her body trembled from the pleasure.

Fergus was getting close himself and knew he was about to cum hard.

Not too much longer Felicity was cumming hard and howled in pleasure as well getting her juices all over the bed.

Dolly came hard as well, getting her own juices all over Felicity and panting as she struggled to get the dildo out of her in a daze.

"Oh Dog~," Fergus said as his seed went all over the floor and left him in a daze as well.

Felicity was left in a daze as well and somehow managed to get the dildo out of her and Dolly before she cuddled up to her and closed her eyes.

Dolly cuddled Felicity back and removed the cuffs as Fergus joined them.

"Dog I love you two~," Felicity said after came down from her high.

"We love you too, Felicity~," Dolly said and kissed them both, wrapping her arms around them.

"Yep, love you sis~," Fergus said as he wrapped his arms around them as well.

"I'll be sure to get you guys a key to my apartment soon, I'd love for you guys to just drop by whenever~," Felicity said with a smile and was loving them holding her like this.

"We'll be happy to Felicity~," Dolly said and closed her eyes as they cuddled.

"Yeah, we'd love to~," Fergus said with a smile and closed his eyes as well.

Felicity giggled at that and closed her eyes before she said "I think I'll take a nap~ I've got nothing to do today and it feels so good to just be held like this~" and with that, she slowly fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face.

Dolly and Fergus nodded and weren't too far behind her, falling asleep as well.


	55. A Night Out

Delilah was ready for her and Doug's next outing, the two had been putting the pet law to good use once a week for a good while now.

Doug walked up to Delilah already naked as the day he was born save from his favorite collar he was wearing which was navy blue with a fake yellow badge as a tag made to look like his real fireman badge and said "Ready to get going when you are sweetie~ we've done this so much and yet it never gets old~".

"Yep, definitely worth it making this a weekly thing~," Delilah said as she attached a leash to his collar with a giggle before walking outside.

"No kidding~ so how has work been?" Doug said as they walked down the street and showed off every asset he had like his huge muscles large cock and fine ass to anyone who looked his way to which there were more than a few as people who lived nearby started to work out their schedule for this.

"Very good~ Definitely not as exciting as this though~," Delilah said with a giggle, as she slapped his ass and let everyone feel Doug up.

"Oh Dog~" Doug moaned out as everyone felt up every inch of his body. After a few minutes of this Doug could feel someone jacking him off which got him moaning a lot louder then he normally does when him and Delilah do this.

"Alright, I'll let anyone who wants to have some fun with him have a go~," Delilah said, smirking as she watched the crowd jack Doug off and feel him up.

Doug kept moaning as everyone started to take turns jacking him off as they walked. He was more than used to strangers feeling him up at this point but this was the first time they did something like this and said "Oh Dog~ Oh fuck~ I need more~ I need to fuck~" he was lost in the pleasure and wasn't paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth at this point as they passed the park entrance.

Delilah was giggling as she led Doug along and got to the fountain. "Alright, Doug why don't you present yourself for all of us~," Delilah said with a grin, always wanting to watch Doug be a sub for a change.

"Yes ma'am~," Doug said more than happy to do so and bent himself over the fountain and shook his ass ready for whoever wanted to use it first.

Delilah watched as the first dog wasted no time mounting Doug, thrusting into his tail hole and slapping ass while howling in pleasure.

"Oh Dog yes~" Doug moaned out. He didn't get to be the sub often, and with his body, it was easy to see why, but he honestly loved having someone drill his ass sometimes and was absolutely loving this because of it.

The Dog kept going thrusting harder and deeper, loving this as much as Doug was.

Doug's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he was overwhelmed by pleasure at this point and could do nothing but moan like a bitch and take it while the crowd watched which turned Doug on even more.

It wasn't long before the dog pulled out and covered Doug's ass and back with cum.

Doug moaned super loudly and started to cum as well right as the dog pulled out and tried to be careful not to get his seed in the fountain "Alright whoever wants to be next step right up~" Doug said knowing he was nowhere near done.

Delilah watched as one after another the crowd took turns fucking Doug as hard as they could, she was getting turned from the scene thought about how to get in on this.

Doug moaned nonstop and lost track of time as he took countless dicks and was cumming his brains out from each and every one of them.

After a few more Delilah broke it up and decided to check on Doug.

"Hey love~ I'm good, honestly I could do this all day~ but thanks for checking on me~," Doug said once he came to his senses and saw what Delilah was doing.

"Good, because the next few are going to fuck you while you fuck me~," Delilah said as she pulled her pants down showing off her ass and cookie, before getting on her hands and knees for Doug.

Doug smirked at that and mounted her and lined up his rod with her pussy before he said "you heard her folks~ whoever wants my ass next hurry up and take it~".

Delilah was moaning as she felt Doug enter her, another taking up the offer and mounting Doug as the crowd continued to enjoy the show.

Doug didn't have to do much work here as he let the dog on top of his push him into fucking Delilah. he looked over the crowd and to no surprise, there were plenty taking pictures and recordings of him. Doug wouldn't be surprised to find that he was the star of some wed series on some porn site at this point with how often he fucks and gets fucked by random strangers out in public like this.

Delilah moaned in pleasure as her eye rolled back in her head, Doug pretty much letting himself get thrusted into her hard by the next dog who wasn't holding anything back and howling as well.

After a little bit more Doug was feeling himself getting close and with the dog on top of him showing no mercy, there was no way he wasn't going to knot her and was really glad she was taking birth control pills like their daughter were.

Delilah was moaning louder than she ever had before as the dog kept thrusting and got ready to pull. She knew Doug would knot her and that she'd be cumming hard as soon as he did.

Just before the dog pulled out to spray his seed all over Doug like everyone else had been doing he pushed Doug into knotting Delilah with one if his last thrusts and Doug moaned loudly and cummed hard right inside of her.

Delilah howled in pleasure as soon as Doug did, cumming hard as her juices went all over him and panting in a daze as the last few got ready for their turn.

They didn't wait for Doug to pull out and just went ahead and fucked his ass while he was still tied to Delilah and didn't hold back at all and Doug was loving all of it.

Delilah had to admit she was loving it as well each thrust making her moan as Doug was inadvertently fucking her again as the next dog had his go.

Doug moaned as the last few guys fucked him like this and each made him cum again before pulling out of his ass and never giving him a chance to deflate until the last guy was gone.

Delilah was panting hard and felt like she was going to pass out as she came hard almost every time, and barely had time to breathe. Delilah was already wanting to do this again, loving what had just happened.

Doug was panting hard as well and once he could think straight again he said "Dog~ we need to have dogs fuck my ass while I'm inside you more often~ that was amazing~".

"Oh, I'd love to Doug~ Once you pull out, you think you can carry me home?~," Delilah asked, though she knew Doug would be more than happy to.

"Of course dear~ just be sure to hold that lash tight~ looks like someone made off with your pants and underwear when we weren't looking~," Doug said as he waited for his knot to go down.

"I must have kicked them away at some point without thinking, ah well~," Delilah said and rolled her eyes, giggling a bit as she sat there and enjoyed the looks they were getting.

After a while, Doug was able to pull himself out of her and picked her up carrying her in his arms as he walked them home "As much as I like to top I've been craving someone to fuck my ass lately so I'm more than happy you ordered me to sub today love~".

"Hehe~ Glad you enjoyed yourself, dear~ It was definitely exciting~," Delilah said and nuzzled Doug as he carried her.

"Hehe~ I'm glad we started doing this every week~ I've got a hell of an exhibitionism kink and I just don't orgasm as hard without an audience~," Doug said with a chuckle "I should try and see if any of these pictures everyone has been taking of me are online somewhere~ that'll really get me going seeing how many people worldwide see me in action~".

"Oh, I'm sure it will Doug~ I can never decide who our kids take after more you or me~," Delilah said with a laugh and kissed Doug as they approached the house.

"I think I'll get into the habit of wearing my collar around the house like some of our kids have~ I'm already naked whenever possible" Doug said as they stepped inside and closed the door behind them after putting Delilah down.

"I see no problem with that Doug~ Oh, change of subject, have you talked with Dallas lately? She appeared to be really shaken up the other day," Delilah said as she recalled it, though figured if it was bad enough she'd have heard about it.

"Oh yeah once I noticed that and I sat down with her and ask what was wrong, I'd tell you what was going on but she made me promise not to," Doug said with a sigh, he really wanted to talk with Delilah about this but a promise was a promise and he wasn't going to break it, especially one with his own daughter.

"Alright, Doug as much as I want to push... I'll leave it be, as long as she opened up to you with it that'll be enough," Delilah said as she went to sit down, feeling that if it was something to worry about Doug, Dallas, or D3 would've told her themselves at this point.

"Alright dear, I'm going to go take a shower real quick and get all this cum off of me, and then I'll get the kids for a movie night, sound good?" Doug said as he started to walk to the nearest bathroom.

"That sounds like a great idea, Doug~ Can't remember the last time we all did something as a family," Delilah said and smiled at Doug.

Doug smiled and nodded at that as he left to get cleaned up. He was glad about how today had gone and was looking forward to next week.


	56. An Exciting Offer

Deja Vu had gone to meet her manager, he'd wanted to discuss something with her and asked her specifically to come fully clothed with no collar.

He had told his secretary to clear his schedule for the next couple of hours and to let Deja Vu in as soon as she showed up and waited for her in his office.

Deja Vu entered and took a seat, seeing no point waiting around. "You said you had something for me?" Deja Vu asked, curious about what this new job would be.

"Right, I wanted to talk to you in person because this job is going to be a bit different, namely because instead of a single celebrity wanting you it's a big company," He said just getting to the point.

"Interesting, first things first... What company?" Deja Vu asked before anything else, wanting to make sure this company was legit.

"It's Fursace, that big luxury living company if the name alone doesn't ring any bells, I wouldn't even consider this if I thought it was in any way sketchy," He said and gave her a second to let it sink in and for her to ask something else.

"Alright, after what happened with my sister I like to make sure. Anyway, so what is it they want me to do?" Deja Vu asked, not even second-guessing that.

"Well let me answer that with another question, Deja Vu are you familiar with a part of that law that says a master can tie the leash somewhere and the pet stays a pet but without a master, they're considered public property until that same master comes to get them?" He asked and was curious to see how Deja Vu would react to that if she doesn't already know.

"No, this stuff is still relatively new to me," Deja Vu said and was really surprised by that.

"Right, so they basically want you to do that out in the middle of London for a day with some of their advertisements nearby, they will have someone watch over you and make sure you have all the food and water you need, and help you if you need it," he said just being honest "and by day they mean they want you there just as the sun comes up until it comes down although that is negotiable".

"I might be willing to do that but I'm not sure about a whole day... Perhaps we can talk that one over, but overall it sounds like an interesting opportunity," Deja Vu said and waited to hear more before she made a decision.

"I told them that could be a deal-breaker so I'll call them after we're done talking here that they need to change that before we agree to anything," He said thinking things over before he went to explain further "anyways you'll be free for anyone who passes by to use in any way they want as if they were your master, aside from untying you and walking off with you that is, and as such only the dog signed on your contract as your master can tie you somewhere and pick you up, it's a long messy story behind that so don't ask".

"I won't, I've heard enough horror stories about this pet business and we'll leave it there," Deja Vu said and as she chuckled nervously and not wanting to hear another way things could go wrong.

"Good, but you'll be happy to know the solution to that problem was actually rather simple, we just needed to update the contracts pets sign and it was cleared up, anyway that's everything I think, I can give you a few days to decide if you need it," He said just wanting Deja Vu to think it over first.

"Very well, I'm probably going to agree to it but I'll take a few days and let D2 know," Deja Vu said with a smile, feeling a bit excited about this.

"Alright, let me know when you want to do this, they said any time is good for them as long as it happens in the next month or two," he said as he sat back in his chair.

"That works for me, I'll call you soon. When Dallas hears about this she might get jealous," Deja Vu said with a giggle, knowing Dallas had been wanting to model for this company forever.

Deja Vu's manager laughed a bit as she left and said "they're more into using sex pets for that sort of thing but I happen to know they'd be happy to have her if she was willing to be one, but from what you've told me that's not likely, anyway see you later".

"Hehe, alright see ya," Dallas said with a laugh as well, walking out the door without another word.

Meanwhile, D2 was at home going about his day as usual whenever he was away from Deja Vu, but he was wondering what Deja Vu's manager wanted with her.

Deja Vu got home and went to find D2, happy to tell what was going on.

D2 was in the kitchen getting himself something to eat when he saw Deja Vu coming his way "hey love, what your manager want?"

"I got an offer from Fursace, they want me to be tied up to a post in the middle of London as a publicity stunt," Deja Vu explained as she sat down to eat something as well.

"Sounds like fun but you can even do that?" D2 asked as they ate more than a bit surprised by that.

"Yep, apparently as long as it's you tying me up I'll be public property and anyone can do they want with me as long as it doesn't violate my contract," Deja Vu said with a smile as she ate, waiting to see what other questions he had.

"Interesting, I'll look more into that on my own time, for now, I just want to know one thing, this something you want to do? I get the feeling I can't stick around so you'll be on your own" D2 said wanting to hear what Deja Vu wanted to do before anything else.

"Oh, they'll have people around to take care of me and step in if things get a bit dangerous. They do want me to be there from sun up to sundown, but might be able to get some leeway there," Deja Vu said with a smile as she did.

"Well that's good that they'll have people to look out for you when I can't, but that time frame is questionable, to say the least, anyway I take it you've already made up your mind?" said knowing Deja Vu well enough to take a guess that she wanted to do this.

"Yes, and like I said they are willing to discuss that part. I'm not sure if they'll be paying extra for me or just pay what's required, though I'm guessing the latter," Deja Vu said with a shrug as she thought it over. "Also, when Dallas finds out she's gonna flip. She's been wanting to model for Fursace for the longest time," Deja Vu said with a giggle, though doubted Dallas would be willing to change her mind anytime soon.

"Well it sounds like fun, so I'll be more than happy to tie you up where they want you to be, just tell me when to get ready, and yeah Dallas isn't going to be happy," D2 said laughing as well and was looking forward to this.

"Yeah, definitely will be fun. And it seems they favor using sex pets so not much she can do. Unless I could talk them into having her model a new clothing line somehow..." Deja Vu said in thought, more than happy to go through with this.

D2 laughed a bit and said: "Dallas would go from being jealous to thanking you nonstop if you could pull that off".

"Oh, she'd become my pet willingly if I managed that. But we're sisters we've got to have each other's backs," Deja Vu said smiling and laughing a bit before she finished eating.

D2 nodded at that and said "I hear that, if it was me and my brothers I'd do that same thing" and with that, he finished up eating as well.

"I'm sure you would, so what do you want to do now?" Deja Vu said as she picked up their plates to put them in the sink.

"Well I say we get you collared up again and just watch TV or something in my room," D2 said just making a suggestion.

"Oh yes~ these clothes are a little hot~," Deja Vu said as she went ahead took off the dress before reaching to take off her underwear.

D2 smiled and watched her strip loving the view and said "Dog you're sexy~ must be nice to get to show off what you've got almost all the time~".

"You bet it is~ It's a little funny my manager had to specifically tell me to wear clothes when I got to him~," Deja Vu said with a giggle and once she removed her bra and panties went to throw them in a nearby laundry bin.

D2 laughed at that for a bit and said "I think your collar is by the front door, I'll go get it and meet you in my room".

Deja Vu went upstairs to his room without a word, curious as to what he had in mind.

D2 found her collar where he thought it was and went upstairs to his room.

Deja Vu was waiting for him to return laying on the bed and giving bedroom eyes, propping her head up with one paw and rubbing the space beside her with the other.

D2 smirked at that and laid down with her before taking her collar and putting it around her neck "I love you Deja Vu~".

"I love you too, Dimitri~," Deja Vu said and gave him a kiss, pulling him into a hug.

D2 hugged her back and after a minute he said "I just feel like spending the rest of the day relaxing with you like this if that's okay Deja Vu~".

"If that's what you want~ I'm your pet once again, so anything you say master~," Deja Vu said, just fine with laying on the bed cuddling.

D2 chuckled at that and said: "we fuck all the time, even more so now that you're my pet~ I think one day off from that will be fine~".

"You have a point~ We should let ourselves have a quiet moment together every now and then~," Deja Vu said as she cuddled with D2.

D2 cuddled her back and closed his eyes and just let the rest of the world melt away.


	57. Nothing like Showing Off

Dante was looking through the drawers in his and Dawkins's room. He just got a request from a client to wear fishnet stockings and he was ninety percent sure he had some somewhere.

Dawkins was helping him look, pretty sure he knew the outfit Dante was referring to. Dante normally only used it for very special occasions and a request for fishnet stockings was definitely cause for it.

After a little bit, Dante found the outfit he was looking for and quickly got it on and spin around for Dawkins before he said "how do I look Dawkins?~"

"Like my favorite little whore~ That outfit makes you look extra sexy I do admit~," Dawkins said and wasn't even trying to hide his growing erection.

Dante giggled a bit and said "thanks master~ I really do love this~ luckily pets can wear stuff as long as it doesn't hide anything~" Dante was wearing fishnet stockings on his arms and legs as well as a fishnet shirt which all of it only showed off how exposed he was otherwise with ass and erection free for the world to see.

"Hehe~ Well I don't mind either way~ Even I'm starting to want you myself now~," Dawkins said as he went ahead and put the leash on Dante.

"Oh is that so master?~ well you only need to say the word and I'll dress this way whenever you want~," Dante said as they walked through the house towards the front door "for now let's not keep our client waiting~".

"I agree~ Unlike me, he paid for you~ So, let's get going and you better give everyone a show pet~ I want you to show off that ass like the bottom bitch I know you are deep down~," Dawkins said and gave Dante's ass a hard slap before walking out the door.

Dante moaned loudly and said "Oh~ yes master of course~ your wish is my command, after all, ~" and with that Dante got to work showing off for everyone who looked his way. There were already a lot of people taking pictures and recordings of Dante as what he was wearing was quite the head turner compared to him wearing nothing but his collar.

Dawkins smirked as they walked and held the leash extra tight as he realized he forgot to put any shorts on before leaving which meant his fully erect cock was in full view of anyone who passed by. This ended up making him more turned if a bit more careful.

Dante kept posing and showing off for the crowd as they walked and said "so did you mean to walk out of the house naked master?~ I'm not complaining just curious~".

"No, but if it makes you feel better yes~" Dawkins whispered as several passersby felt them both up, he was really enjoying it even it was a mistake.

Dante moaned as he was getting felt up as he could never get enough of it "oh Dog yes~ OH~" Dante suddenly moaned louder as he felt someone slap his ass and then everyone was taking turns to give Dante's ass some love.

"Alright, everyone let's not get him too excited~ We are meeting someone after all~," Dawkins said with a giggle loving of this as they got to the spot where they were meeting the client.

The crowd broke away getting the hint that Dante had someone paying for him and Dante said "Oh Dog~ I'm glad you called them off, I'm not sure I ever told you this but one time with Dolly I discovered I could orgasm from just having my ass slapped if enough people are doing it all at once and I would hate to have that happen before our client showed up~".

"Hehe~ I could imagine~ And that actually sounds kind of hot~," Dawkins said as they got to the spot to wait for the client.

"Not often we have someone want to meet up on a road corner instead of an alleyway or the park but I'm not one to judge," Dante said as they waited, more than a bit excited for this.

"Yeah, it's definitely a change~," Dawkins said as he looked around to see if they could see the client.

Dante looked around as well trying to see him and after a while he noticed Dylan's regular client heading their way.

"Oh, it is Peter. This'll be fun~" Dawkins said and giggled as the poodle came to greet them.

"Hello you two, you must be a couple of Dylan's brothers. I'm Peter and you must Dante and Dawkins," Peter said with a smile and wanted to get introductions out of the way before anything else.

"Yup, nice choice with asking for me to wear fishnet stuff by the way~, I'm honestly not sure why I don't just wear this all the time~," Dante said giggling a bit "so~ shall we get started?~"

"I have a thing for it~ Anyway, you don't mind being knotted, do you?~" Peter asked as he waited for Dante to present himself.

"Oh not at all big boy~," Dante said as he turned around and present himself to Peter hungry for that cock.

Peter wasted no time pushing his erect cock into Dante's tight tail hole as Dawkins watched. He got to thrusting immediately and held onto Dante tightly.

Dante moaned as Peter did so feeling a wave of pleasure from each thrust and was clearly loving this "oh fuck yes~".

Peter's cock throbbed as he thrusted harder and deeper, giving Dante all he had as he howled in pleasure. He was slapping Dante's ass with each thrust wanting to get his money's worth.

Dante howled in pleasure as well as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Dante could feel every inch of Peter's huge cock inside of him and was loving every second of this.

Peter kept going, slamming against Dante's ass as his knot smacked against the goth's tail hole.

"Oh Dog~ I can see why Dylan doesn't shut up about you~," Dante said through his moans and started pushing back against Peter's thrusts to try and get him as deep in his ass as he could.

"Oh I've heard plenty about you as well~ Definitely not disappointed~," Peter said as he got ready to knot Dante, already feeling close.

Dante moaned nonstop and was getting close as well and got ready to take Peter's knot.

After a few more thrusts Peter slammed his knot into Dante with a howl of pleasure as he filled Dante with his seed.

Dante howled as well and started to orgasm right as Peter knotted him and spilled his seed all over the ground below him "Oh Dog yes~".

Peter panted in a daze, satisfied with what he got as Dawkins was just smirking at the scene.

Dawkins had been having a hard on the whole time and knew just how he wanted to take care of it, but needed to wait for Peter to pull out.

"Hehe~ wow~ feel free pay for me again some time Peter~ I could get used to that juicy cock fucking me as much as you do Dylan~," Dante said as he came down from his high and waited for Peter to be able to pull out.

"I'd be glad to~ Dylan actually recommended I give you a try~," Peter said with a smile waiting for his knot to go down as Dawkins stroked himself.

"I'll be sure to thank him next time I get the chance~," Dante said and after another minute Peter was able to pull himself out of Dante.

Once Peter pulled out, Dawkins had the biggest grin on his face. "I have a problem my pet~ and I really would like that mouth to solve it for me~," Dawkins said with a giggle as he stroked his rod.

"Oh I'd love to master~," Dante said getting front of Dawkins before getting on his knees and gave Dawkins's dick a long slow lick.

Peter chuckled a bit and said "well I'll see you two again soon~" and with that, Peter walked away.

Dawkins decided to just let Dante work him over, moaning at the lick knowing Dante would have no problem making sure he was in heaven.

Dante gave Dawkins a few more licks making sure to hit Dawkins's most sensitive spots each time before taking Dawkins's entire cock in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down deepthroating him with ease.

Dawkins was moaning loud as his eyes rolled back in his head, loving everything Dante was doing and put a paw on Dante's head as he bobbed up and down Dawkins rod.

Dante closed his eyes and kept going. Licking every inch of Dawkins every time he went up and down and grabbed Dawkins ass with one of his hands.

Dawkins was feeling close already and howling loud as the crowd continued to watch, loving this more by the second as his cock throbbed in Dante's mouth.

Dante kept going and knew just when to pull off and get some air before getting back to work and was trying his best to make Dawkins feel as good as possible.

"Oh Dog Dante~" Dawkins let out with a loud moan of pleasure as he shot his seed down Dante's throat as he deepthroated Dawkins, who had to be careful not to drop the leash.

Dante held himself down on Dawkins until he was sure he had swallowed every drop of Dawkins seed before he pulled off and opened his eyes "I hope you loved that master~".

"Oh that was amazing pet~ You looked like you enjoyed it yourself~," Dawkins said as he panted and helped Dante up so they could walk home.

"This was really fun Dawkins, and I've never felt sexier then I do with all this fishnet stuff on~ I'm thinking of updating my everyday outfit if you know what I mean~," Dante said as they walked extremely happy with how this had gone "maybe when I have a free day you can walk me around town and give a few guys some freebies while I'm wearing this~".

"Sounds like a great idea Dante~," Dawkins said with a smile on his face, really enjoying all of this.

Dante giggled a bit and said: "I know you didn't mean to but I enjoyed you being naked for this~".

"I have to admit~ I do enjoy walking around like this~," Dawkins said with a giggle as they turned onto their street.

"Hehe~ you should do it more often~ you're walking me around on a leash all the time anyway with all the clients we get and it's not like you've got anything to be ashamed of downstairs~," Dante said giggling a bit as they walked up to their house.

Dawkins blushed a bit at that last part but couldn't help grinning, he had always been a bit more bashful than the rest of the family but his rod was getting a lot of interested looks as he walked around. "I might try to do this more, I've always been one to try not to be seen naked by anyone other than family and close friends," Dawkins said as they got in, thinking he might try to be as open as the rest of the family soon.

Dante nuzzled him as they walked to their room and unclipped the leash before said "Alright love, just know I'm not trying to make you do something you don't want to~ I just think you'd enjoy it~".

"Oh I did enjoy it~ I actually think this whole master thing has been giving me a massive confidence boost~ Though, I do feel I owe you something as an apology~," Dawkins said as he put the leash away. "I might try this more~ This and our little adventure we had on the date definitely got me wanting to show off lately~," Dawkins said and gave Dante a kiss.

Dante giggled at that and said "I'm glad~ you definitely have something worth showing off~" and with that they made it back to their room "So Dawkins~ I recently learned that as long as we're in private property I stay a pet even without the leash~ all that matters is the collar~ and I don't plan on taking this off~".

"You can wear it all you want~ Just not when we sleep, it always feels... You want me to let you wear it when we sleep don't you?" Dawkins asked as he realized what Dante was saying.

Dante sighed and said: "for you, I'll take it off when we go to bed, but I just want to be your loyal pet for a few hours, although as soon as we wake up I'm going to put it right back on and be your pet again".

"You know what, I'll let you wear it when we sleep and I'll see if I can get used to it for you~" Dawkins and gave him a kiss as he pulled Dante into a hug.

"Thanks, master~ you're the best~ I love you~," Dante said hugging him back.

"I love you too, my pet~," Dawkins said and walked Dante over to the bed so they could cuddle.

Dante cuddled him back and closed his eyes having the biggest smile on his face.

Dawkins embraced Dante with a grin as well, loving just spending time with him and planning on showing himself off a bit more.


	58. Paying Up Front

Dylan couldn't believe Hansel talked him into getting a tattoo, much less of a barcode on his ass. At least Hansel let him rest until his ass stopped stinging.

"Let me know when your ass has recovered~ I can't wait to give this a try~," Hansel said chuckling a bit.

"I never want to do that again..." Dylan said and was pretty sure everyone was having a good time hearing him cry like a bitch. "What does this do again?" Dylan asked as he forgot while screaming like a little girl.

"It's a QR code set up so that people can scan it and quickly pay for a go with you on PetShop, it even works for people who don't have the app as long as they have PayPal," Hansel said chuckling a bit while he remembered how well Dylan handled getting this tattoo.

"Well, I'd love to see it in action~ Though, we'll wait until I can at least sit on my ass again," Dylan said laying belly down on the bed.

"Alright, Dylan~ whenever you're ready~ by the way I talked Roxy into getting this as well yesterday in case you didn't notice~," Hansel said and then gave Dylan a kiss.

"I have a feeling she took it better than I did~," Dylan said and kissed Hansel back, starting to feel a little better.

"Maybe a bit~," Hansel said teasing him a bit "but either way you have to admit this is a hot idea~".

"Can't deny means more people looking at my ass, can't argue with that~," Dylan said and laughed at that, managing to turn over without wincing anymore.

"Yup~ and to be honest I'm kind of jealous~ I think I'll update my role to a switch just so we all have one~," Hansel said with a laugh "been thinking about it for a while now but I've finally made up my mind~".

"Oh, that'll be fun~ Looking forward to seeing that~ Have been wanting switch things around and have you be my pet for a day~" Dylan with a giggle as he sat up, noticing his ass no longer stung as he sat on it.

"Oh I'll be looking forward to that~ and it looks like you're all better~ I'll go ahead and open the app and update my role real quick and then I say we go out for a walk to try out your new tattoo~," Hansel said as he pulled out his phone to do just that.

"Yep~ Sounds great to me~," Dylan said as he stood up and loosened his collar a little so it wouldn't choke him.

Hansel got his role on PetShop updated and put it away before getting a leash and clipping it to Dylan's collar "I don't think I'll bother getting dressed this time~ let's go my pet~".

"Hehe~ Hey, I won't argue~," Dylan said with a grin as they walked out the door.

"Hehe~ be sure to show off for everyone~ it won't take long before we get someone interested in having some fun with you to make themselves known~," Hansel said chuckling and gave Dylan's ass a light slap for encouragement.

"I'm sure~," Dylan said with a light moan as they walked, strutting along and shaking his ass for all to see.

They soon had a crowd form around them taking pictures and recordings of the two like every time they did this but after a minute Labrador walked out of the crowd and up to Hansel and said: "hey that tattoo on your pet what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a QR code set up for a way for you to pay for a go with him then yes it is~," Hansel said with a laugh.

"Sweet~ mine if I just help myself?" The Labrador asked pulling out his phone.

"Not at all~ Dylan turn around and hold still for a second would you~," Hansel said loving this.

Dylan did as Hansel asked and turned around, presenting his ass and still feeling a bit unsure that this could work.

The Labrador scanned Dylan's ass as quickly as he could and said "wow~ you are an expensive whore now aren't you~ oh well I'm sure you'll be worth every cent~" and with that, he transferred the money to Dylan and Hansel's PayPal's and mounted Dylan.

"Oh Dog~ Don't worry, you'll get your money's worth~," Dylan said as he felt the lab enter him.

Without another word, the Labrador lined himself up and pushed his way into Dylan's ass before he got to thrusting while the crowd started to form a line for a turn with him.

Dylan moaned as the lab entered him, pushing back against the lab as he got deeper. His eyes rolling into the back of his head already as his client really got going.

The Labrador kept going not holding back at all as his rob throbbed in Dylan's ass and slapped his ass with every thrust.

Dylan was howling in pleasure at this point, already feeling close as the lab seemed to go out of his way to figure out what Dylan liked.

"Oh Dog~ I'd ask to knot you but I shouldn't hold up the line~," the Labrador said as he got ready to pull out feeling himself getting close as well.

"Fine by me~ Go ahead cover me in cum~" Dylan let out through his moans and soon enough howled into the sky as he came hard and blasted his load all over the ground.

The Labrador pulled out and instead of aiming for Dylan he spilled his seed on the ground and after he stopped panting he said "as hot as cumming all over you would be pet I'm afraid I can't~ if too much cum gets on you then the QR code won't be able to work without wiping some away~" and with that, he slapped Dylan's ass one more time and walked away with the next person stepping up to Dylan.

"Fair enough~," Dylan said as he panted and took a moment to catch his breath as someone else paid for their turn.

From there Dylan took one cock after another. Each one going all out on his ass. More then a few weren't willing to pay so much for Dylan for one reason or another and just left but even so, there were countless guys having their way with Dylan's ass.

Dylan was loving this either way as each seemed to make him cum, he was loving this as it went on. Soon enough the line started to get shorter and shorter.

After not too much longer then the last guy was having his way with Dylan and he said "hey since there's no one left you mind if I knot you?~"

"Go for it~," Dylan said, having no problem with it but at least the guy made sure.

He nodded at that and after a few more thrusts he slammed down and knotted Dylan filling his ass with his seed.

Dylan came hard once again as he did, panting as he felt himself wobble a bit from the gangbang he just got.

After a while, the dog pulled out and got his pants back on before walking away.

"Well that was very nice~ I couldn't keep track of how many guys had used you just now but it was more than the last gangbang we did~," Hansel said picking Dylan up and started to carry him home "I can't imagine how much money we just made~".

"We probably tripled it to be honest~," Dylan said as he caught his breath and put his arms around Hansel.

"We probably did~," Hansel said with a laugh "I still have most of the money from last time, what on earth are we going to do with all this cash?"

"Not sure~ We don't have much to worry about anytime soon~," Dylan said with a laugh as they turned the corner to go home.

"We sure don't that's for sure~ I still want to do this just for fun though, maybe have me be the one on a leash next time~," Hansel said with a laugh "I should make an appointment with that guy who did you and Roxy's tattoo's and get one myself as soon as I can~".

"Yep~ It'll definitely be fun~," Dylan told Hansel and gave him a kiss, enjoying just being in the husky's arms.

Hansel kissed Dylan back as they made it to their home and he walked inside "I think I'll carry you to our bed so we can cuddle for a while~".

"You won't hear me complain~," Dylan said with a smile and nuzzled his chest.

Hansel smiled at that and unclipped the leash and walked to their bedroom before he laid Dylan down on the bed and cuddling up with him "I love you Dylan~ I wasn't sure if you would even want to be my pet when I first asked you about this but boy am I glad I had~ I can't imagine being any happier then I am now~".

"I love you too, Hansel~ And I've been thinking should we just make things official and be boyfriends?~ Maybe make it a poly thing with Roxy as well?~" Dylan asked as they laid on the bed and cuddled.

"Dylan, I have you both living with me now and we say 'I love you' to each other and fuck all the time, I kind of thought it went without saying that we were together at this point~," Hansel said chuckling a bit at that.

"I know~ Hehe~ Just wanted to hear you say it~," Dylan said with a laugh as well and gave Hansel a kiss before resting his head on Hansel's chest.

Hansel kissed him back and closed his eyes before he said "alright Dylan~ I love you~" and with that, Hansel wrapped his arms around Dylan, with the intention to stay like that for as long as he could.

"Love you too, Hansel~," Dylan said and closed his eyes, smiling as he fell asleep in Hansel's embrace.


	59. Getting Their Money's Worth

Deja Vu had arrived as just as the sun was coming up, they'd offered a huge sum of money and she even managed to bargain for Dallas to have a modeling opportunity. Once they signed the agreement, she knew the deal was done and now all she had to do was let D2 tie her leash to a post.

D2 walked her up to the post and tied her up to it before he said "I'll be back at sunset, love you Deja Vu".

"Love you too, D2~ See ya~," Deja Vu said and waved him off, feeling a little chilly but at least it would warm up soon.

D2 waved her goodbye as well as he got back into the limo they got there in and it drove away leaving a camera crew. The main reason they had wanted Deja Vu for this time period was that they wanted a long Livestream of her time like this on their website and they quickly got everything ready.

Deja Vu knew what everyone wanted to see and it wasn't her standing there looking pretty, she turned away from the camera as she waited for someone to come by and give her all they had. Holding on to a nearby guard rail as she bent over and spread her legs nice and wide to show herself off for whoever was watching. Deja Vu used a paw to spread her ass cheeks to show off her cookie and tail hole.

It was pretty early in the morning so most people were still asleep but after a few minutes a Rottweiler who was on an early morning jog came by and stopped when he saw Deja Vu "Well well well~ what do we have here?~" he said as he started to feel up Deja Vu all over.

"Feel free to have a go if you want it~," Deja Vu said as she shook her ass and smirked, moaning as he felt her up.

"Oh, I was going to anyway pet~," The Rottweiler said as he took off his jogging shorts and picked Deja Vu up and turned them around so the camera crew could get a good view of this as he lined his rod up with her cookie.

Deja Vu giggled at that and figured she wouldn't say anymore as she waited for him to enter her.

He pushed his way into her and start bouncing Deja Vu up and down on him going as fast and as rough as he could as he went.

Deja Vu was moaning loud as he had his way with her, not surprised he was being rough at all but as long as her well-being wasn't in danger he was free to do as he pleased.

The Rottweiler moaned as he felt Deja Vu's tight walls around his member and kept going not slowing down for a second.

She couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not but he kept hitting her most sensitive spots as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and caused her to moan even louder.

After a few more thrusts he moaned out "Oh Dog~ you safe to knot pet?~ and I'm not asking if you want to be or not just so we're clear~ I just don't want to knock you up~".

"Go ahead~ I'm safe~" Deja Vu let out with as she started to feel close, she could've said no but she was perfectly fine having his cock stuck inside her.

The Rottweiler nodded at that and gave Deja Vu a few more bounces before slamming her down on himself and knotting her as he filled her up with his seed "Oh Dog yes~".

Deja Vu howled in ecstasy at that panting as she caught her breath and waited for him to pull out.

The Rottweiler panted for a while and was a bit dazed from that but as he came to he waved at the camera and show Deja Vu off like a trophy feeling very smug with himself as he waited for his knot to go down.

Deja Vu tried and failed not to giggle at that, and just waited until he could pull it out, holding onto him for support.

After a while, he was able to pull himself out of Deja Vu and said "it's was fun pet~ I'll be on my way now~ have fun taking dick all day~" and with that, he put his pants back on and got back to his jog.

"Will do~," Deja Vu said with a giggle, not sure what to think of that one but it didn't matter as far as she cared.

The camera crew kept filming but no one else was showing up but given how early it still was they were honestly surprised they had gotten the first guy at all. After a while, the streets were starting to get busy as people were waking up and starting their day.

Deja Vu just continued showing off and trying to be imaginative, she was feeling it a bit odd they started that early while people were still asleep but figured it didn't really matter and was enjoying this a lot.

The first dog to pass by was a Golden Retriever he said "Oh my Dog it's Deja Vu, you have no idea how much I've dreamed for a chance like this" and with he pulled out his rod and mounted her.

Deja Vu moaned as he entered just letting him go as she made sure the camera got a good view.

The Golden Retriever got to trusting as fast as he could moaning all the while and as he did so a crowd was forming around Deja Vu and the camera crew and each were looking like they wanted a turn.

Deja Vu could tell he was enjoying this and was giving his all as she moaned even louder than she already was.

"Oh Dog~" He moaned out already feeling himself getting close.

Deja Vu found herself getting close as well, howling in ecstasy figuring she probably wouldn't be knotted this time.

The Golden Retriever gave Deja Vu a few more good thrusts before he pulled out and sprayed her ass and back with his seed "Oh fuck yes~".

Deja Vu howled in ecstasy as he did cumming hard and panting in a daze, already wanting more.

The next person to step up to Deja Vu much to her surprise was Dante with Dawkins in tow holding his leash. Dante was wearing his new everyday outfit being the fishnet clothing while Dawkins was naked as can be "hehe~ what do you say, master? shall we have some fun with our sister in front of all of London?~" Dante said clearly loving this.

"I think everyone seeing this would be disappointed if we didn't after hearing that~," Dawkins said as he went behind Deja Vu and motioned Dante to get in front to spitroast her.

Deja Vu hadn't expected this, and definitely not from these two. She was more surprised at the normally more bashful Dawkins, and now the world could see he had nothing to be shy about.

Dante giggled and got in front of Deja Vu and said "I'm going to enjoy fucking this face of yours sis~ don't worry~ you'll get plenty of chances to breathe~" and with that, he shoved his rod into his mouth and got to thrusting.

Deja Vu licked at Dante's member as best she could, he had determined to facefuck her and she was fine with that.

Dawkins smirked as he lined his rod up with her tail hole and saw the look on her face when she realized what he was doing. "I know that pussy's seen plenty of use~ So I'll go for my favorite hole~," Dawkins said as he pushed into Deja Vu's tight asshole and caused her to moan on Dante's cock.

Dante moaned as he kept going and fucking Deja Vu's face with everything he had and every few seconds he made good on his promise and pulled out long enough for her to breathe a bit.

Dawkins got to thrusting as he felt Deja Vu's tight walls around his cock and made sure she was fine as he picked up speed.

Deja Vu was moaning as each thrust sent a new wave of pleasure through her body, kind of hoping Dawkins would knot her on accident so she could feel his cock in her.

Dante kept going only slowing down at all because he knew Deja Vu needed air and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Deja Vu did what she could to let Dante enjoy her mouth as Dawkins slapped her ass while his balls slapped against her pussy with each thrust as he went all out.

"I know you love being everyone's sex toy you bitch~, A whore like you doesn't get a say in what I do~," Dawkins said he thrusted harder and faster like he was tearing her ass apart with his cock, he knew exactly what she liked and might have been getting too into it but didn't plan on stopping.

Dante kept going and felt himself getting close and got ready to cum down her throat "oh Dog~".

Deja Vu was getting close as well eyes rolling back as she howled on Dante's dick. She was loving this side of Dawkins and knew she wasn't the only one.

"I'd knot you~ But I don't want to hold up the line~," Dawkins said as he felt close and started giving her his final thrusts.

Dante gave her a few more good thrusts himself and started to cum straight down her throat before he pulled off of her panting like crazy.

What cum didn't go down her throat got on her face as Dawkins pulled out at the last possible second with a howl of ecstasy.

Deja Vu came hard once again as Dawkins added another layer to her ass and back.

Once Dante stopped panting he said: "Oh Dog that was amazing~ I'm so glad you brought me here master~".

"Good boy~ Now let's get going~ See ya sis~," Dawkins said with a grin as they walked away.

Deja Vu could only nod after the fuck she just took and waited for the next person in line.

From there dogs of all kinds took turns fucking Deja Vu one after another and giving it their all on her pussy before adding to the layers of cum on her.

Deja Vu was taking dick after dick and loving every minute of it, she knew the crowd would die down eventually but for now, she was really enjoying herself.

After a while, the crowd did indeed die down. It mostly due to the fact that most people had jobs and other responsibilities to get to and couldn't wait for their turn but eventually Deja Vu was left by herself for now. A quick look at a nearby clock showed it wasn't even noon yet.

Deja Vu took a minute to catch her breath, as someone went to check on her and make sure she was okay to continue.

"You okay miss Deja Vu? if you need a bit we can turn away any more dogs for a few minutes, and do you need any food or water?" he said as he made sure she was alright "also we can get someone get a towel to clean you off although I've been told to hold off on it unless you one hundred percent need it".

"I'd like a break and food and water, maybe clean off my face and paws for that..." Deja Vu said as she panted.

"Got it, be right back," He said before walking over to his co-works to tell them what was up.

Deja Vu waited as she watched them talk, needing to take a breather and not wanting to push herself too hard on this.

It wasn't long before he came back with a towel as well a bodyguard and someone carrying food and water for Deja Vu "just give me a second to wipe your face and hands real quick and then you can eat" and with that, he got to work to do just that.

Deja Vu nodded and let him work, her breathing starting to normalize as she waited for food and water.

A few minutes later he got done and handed her, her food and water "we got exactly what you asked for so I hope you like it".

"Thank you," Deja Vu said and ate, she had gotten food she knew wouldn't be messy and was careful to eat as cleanly as possible.

"Alright then, once you're good to go just let this guy know," he said gesturing the bodyguard "for now just enjoy your food and water, I'll be back after a while" and with that, he walked back towards the camera crew.

"I will, thanks again," Deja Vu said not saying another word and took her time with her meal.

The bodyguard stood close to Deja Vu and was ready to turn away anyone who wanted a go while Deja Vu ate and recover but it seemed like he wasn't needed as anyone passing by at this time was late for work or anything else they had to do so no one was even trying to have some fun with her. Although a few did get a quick picture or two as they passed by.

Deja Vu made sure they got a good picture as she wanted them to get something out of this. She was no model like Dallas but she knew enough to let everyone get a good view. Once she was done eating and feeling good enough to stand up again she motioned to the guard that she was ready to go again. She began showing herself off for the camera, and anyone passing by.

He nodded at that and went back to where he was standing before. After a while, a Husky walked by and stopped before pulling out his rod and said "hey there pet~ why don't you get on all fours for me real quick?~"

"With Pleasure~," Deja Vu said and did just that, presenting herself for him and waiting for him to have a go.

The Husky mounted Deja Vu without another word and lined himself up with her pussy before pushing his way in and he got thrusting.

Deja Vu was moaning in pleasure after each thrust, loving it as he went on.

The Husky kept going and was moaning as well as he felt Deja Vu's tight wall around his rod.

Deja Vu was surprised she was still tight, but couldn't think about it much as the husky seemed to be hitting her sweet spots with ease and caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head.

Not too much longer the Husky felt himself getting close and got ready to pull out.

Deja Vu was getting close as well, howling in ecstasy as she started to cum hard from his thrusts.

The Husky pulled out and started to cum hard as well spraying Deja Vu's ass and back with more cum.

Deja Vu was left panting in a daze, enjoying all of this as she caught her breath and waited for who came by next.

The Husky left without a word feeling very pleased with himself. More people came and went and a few had a go with Deja Vu but most just took a quick picture as they passed by. It wasn't until most people were getting off from work until Deja Vu was starting to get a real crowd again.

The sun was starting to go down as Deja Vu watch the crowd gather and showing herself off at least until everyone started to want a go with her as they went home.

The crowd took turns fucking Deja Vu one by one and soon enough the sun was setting and a limo rolled up and D2 stepped out.

Deja Vu was more than happy to go as the guards started to make the crowd disperse, she felt like she'd need a break after this and she knew she'd be getting more than enough money to afford a very nice vacation.

D2 walked up to Deja Vu and said "have fun love?~" and then untied her leash from the post "as much fun as taking her home like this would be can someone clean the cum off of my pet before we go? I'd rather not leave a stain on the seat of our limo" he said facing the Fursace employees.

"Of course right away," one of them said and got to work on that right away with a towel.

"Yeah, I agree and master if you don't mind I think I'll take some time off from being a pet for a week or two after this," Deja Vu said as she got cleaned, just letting D2 know she was going to let her body rest after this.

"That's more than fine my pet, it's not like we're hurting for cash after this" D2 said with a chuckle as Deja Vu finished getting cleaned.

"Not to mention paying off mom and dad's house, so no one's gonna be hurt here," Deja Vu said entered the limo, and pulling the change of clothes they had for her just in case she wanted to change.

D2 got in the limo as well and said "so I will admit I've been watching on and off the livestream Fursace had set up on their website today~ not only to see how you were doing but to check how many people were watching~ turns out they've been doing this for years with other popular pets and this set an all-time high for them in viewers~".

"Oh, wow hehe~ I hope you enjoyed yourself~ Dawkins and Dante had some fun with me too~ I'm sure they'll be in for a surprise~," Deja Vu said with a giggle as she got dressed and took her collar off, she was more than ready to go home and lay down but was interested in what D2 had to say.

"Oh I bet they will be~," D2 said wanting to see the look on Dawkins's face when he hears how people all over the world got a good look at his dick and continued with "anyways I did some digging and it seems Fursace tends to use this kind of thing as a test of sorts for whether or not they try to continue to do business with pets that they don't own the contract of and seeing how you just broke some records I say you're a shoo-in for that although I'm not sure what else they'll have you do".

"Would be interesting to see, and after that deal we made I had to give them their money's worth~," Deja Vu said with a giggle and nuzzled D2's neck.

D2 nuzzled her back and said: "you can say that again~ I don't think they have a single thing they could complain about even if they tried~".

"I'm sure they won't~ I doubt they'll be missing that five mil they agreed on~," Deja Vu said and was still amazed they agreed to that.

D2 chuckled at that a bit and said "they're a billion-dollar company, they'll make that money back in no time, especially after all that advertising you did for them today~".

"Yeah, they definitely will~," Deja Vu said with a giggle and leaned against D2 closing her eyes.

D2 wrapped his arm around Deja Vu and closed his eyes just wanting to enjoy the rest of the ride in silence.

Deja Vu just enjoyed being in D2's arms as they got home, not saying a word until the limo pulled up to their house.

"Let's get you to bed love," D2 said opening the limo's door and stepping out before offering Deja Vu his hand.

Deja Vu smiled and took his hand, getting out and kissing his cheek as they walked to the door.

D2 smiled and lead Deja Vu to her room before getting undressed and said "I love you Deja Vu, I'm glad you had fun with this even if it went on for a really long time".

"I love you too, D2~ I'm gonna be sore for a while but it was worth it~," Deja Vu said and got undressed as well before laying on the bed.

D2 laughed at that and laid down with her before he said "oh before I forget me and Deepak have talked about it and we'll be going on an actual date soon, I'll update you when we work out the details".

"Oh alright, sounds great to me. But, I'm very tired right now," Deja Vu said as she closed her eyes and hugged D2 tight.

"Alright, you've had a long day, I'll let you sleep," D2 said hugging her back.

Deja Vu smiled at that and before she knew it, found herself falling asleep.


	60. Showing A Different Side

Da Vinci was in the living room watching tv for a change, she decided to let herself relax for the day as she laid on the couch.

DJ came in and said: "hey love, mind if I lay down with you?"

"Of course not~," Da Vinci said with a smile and made room for DJ to get next to her.

DJ smiled at that and laid next to her and cuddled up with Da Vinci before he said "so how have you been lately love?"

"Pretty good, just been relaxing a bit, and maybe we can do something together soon. Maybe all four of us go on a date somewhere," Da Vinci said as she nuzzled his chest, not even paying attention to the tv now as they cuddled.

"That sounds good to me Da Vinci~ maybe we could go see a movie somewhere," DJ said as he wrapped his arms around Da Vinci.

"Yeah, that'll be nice~," Da Vinci said and wrapped her arms around him as well.

DJ smiled at that and just laid there with Da Vinci just enjoying his time with her for a few minutes before he realized something "hey Da Vinci? is something wrong? you haven't asked to be a pet and walk around town on a leash in quite a while now".

"I guess that scare made me nervous, and I really haven't been making smart decisions lately so right now I'm just avoiding it I guess," Da Vinci explained and kissed DJ.

"Alright Da Vinci, I can understand that, if you ever get the courage to try doing that again let me D1 or Destiny know, in the meantime, I'm sure we'll enjoy having you to ourselves~," DJ said after kissing her back.

"I'll let you know, though I am kind of in the mood for some fun~ I'll leave that up to you~," Da Vinci said and smiled as she looked up at him while laying her head on his chest.

DJ chuckled a bit and said "I'm more than down for that~ what do you say we do it right here on the couch and give anyone who passes by a show?~"

"Sounds like fun~ I'd love to~," Da Vinci said rolled on top of him giving him a deep kiss as she started grinding her cookie on his rod.

DJ kissed her back and closed his eyes as he put his hands on her ass before squeezing it.

Da Vinci moaned as he did so, getting wetter as she held the kiss and began stroking DJ's rod to get him erect.

It didn't take long for DJ to get fully erect and he pulled away from the kiss and said "haven't seen this side of you before~ where is this coming from?~"

"Not sure~ But, I doubt you'll complain~ Maybe Destiny rubbed off on me~ In more ways than one~," Da Vinci said with a giggle and moaned as she slid his rod into her pussy with a moan, and slowly slid down it as her moist walls gripped his member.

DJ just moaned as she did so more than happy to let her take over this time around.

Da Vinci began to bounce herself on DJ as his rod went deeper into her and made her moan louder as she got him to hit her sweet spots, loving every second of this already.

DJ moaned as well as Da Vinci got to work and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Da Vinci's eyes were rolling to the back of her head as well waves of pleasure making her howl in ecstasy and making sure the whole house heard.

"Oh Fuck~ I'm already getting close love~," DJ said loving this.

"Well, you're knotting me~," Da Vinci said as she already felt close as well and felt like her body was going to explode.

"Oh fuck~ go right ahead love~," DJ said as he felt himself about to blow.

"Oh Dog~" Da Vinci let out and slammed down his knot, howling with pleasure as she came hard getting her juices all over DJ and the couch before laying on top of him.

As soon as she did so DJ started to cum hard right inside of her and his knot swelled and become stuck inside of her "Oh Dog~" he said and then nuzzled Da Vinci.

Da Vinci nuzzled him back in a daze, happy with being the one on top for a change.

"Love you Da Vinci~ I'm going to take a bit of a nap~" DJ managed to say before he fell asleep like that.

"Love you too, DJ~ I'll join you, though I don't have much choice~," Da Vinci said with a giggle and closed her eyes as well.


	61. Family Busines

DJ was headed to his mother's room, he'd already talked with his partners and was wondering if Delilah would even be interested. He knew his dad loved having fun with anyone willing but wasn't sure about Delilah.

Delilah was in her room just relaxing. She was one of the only people in the family who wore anything around the house but right now she had just gotten out of the shower and didn't feel like getting dressed just yet as she laid in her bed.

"Hey, mom... Uh, mind if I come in? I would like to spend some time with you~" DJ asked as he knocked on the door, pretty sure she wasn't busy.

"Sure thing sweetheart, come right on in," Delilah said sitting up and stretched a bit not minding DJ seeing her like this at all.

DJ came in with that and closed the door behind him before lying next to Delilah, he was naked as everyone else in the family loved to be but knew that Delilah wouldn't mind at all.

Delilah wrapped an arm around DJ and pulled him close to her before she said "Hello dear~ as much as I'd like to just relax with you like this I have a feeling you want to ask something~".

"Well, you remember how we agreed that as long as our partners know we could ask to spend 'quality time' with you or dad?~ I've been wanting to ask if you'd be interested lately~," DJ said and gave Delilah a nuzzle and smiled.

Delilah giggled at that and said: "Of course I would DJ~ all you had to do was ask~".

"Alright, mom~," DJ said and kissed her, he started to feel her up and was wagging his tail not believing he was actually about to do this.

Delilah kissed him back before moaning from his touch and was wagging her tail as well as she always enjoyed doing this with her kids.

DJ used one paw to fondle her breasts as he felt squeezed her ass with the other, feeling himself getting erect as he played with her body.

Delilah moaned louder as DJ felt her up and was more than ready for this now.

DJ was wagging his tail as he got himself fully erect and positioned himself to push into Delilah's cooking, having been wanting this for a while now and today was the best day he had for it.

"Oh fuck~ don't hold back now DJ~," Delilah said moaning as she felt him push his way into her.

"Alright, mom~," DJ said and got to thrusting, unable to resist moaning as soon as he entered her and pushed deeper trying to find where her most sensitive spots were and picking up speed as her pussy wrapped around his cock. He was surprised at how tight she was but was loving every second of it.

Delilah's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt waves of pleasure from DJ's thrusts as it wasn't taking him long to find her sweet spots.

"Oh dog~ I love you~" DJ let out as he kept pushing in and could tell by Delilah's moans she was loving this as much as he was. His cock throbbed inside her moist pussy and went faster and deeper while having his paws on her breasts and his eyes rolled back into his head as well.

"I love you too dear~," Delilah said as she reached and grabbed DJ's ass and squeezed it as he kept going and felt a wave of pleasure from each thrust.

"Mom, I'm close~" DJ let out as he moaned loudly, not sure if she wanted to be knotted and letting her know. His knot slapping against her pussy as he thrusted into her as hard as he could.

"I'm close too DJ~ go ahead and knot me~ I've been taking the same pills your sisters have been for a while so I should be safe~," Delilah said loving all of this.

DJ let out a howl of ecstasy at that and kept thrusting hard before finally slamming his knot into her and cumming hard as he filled her pussy with his seed.

Delilah howled as well as she came hard from that and in her daze pulled DJ to her so they could cuddle and his head ended up between her breasts.

DJ rested his head on her breasts, smiling as he closed his eyes and cuddled with Delilah. "Love you, mom~," DJ said with a chuckle and gave her a nuzzle.

"I love you too DJ~ and just so you know for next time I don't mind a little dirty talk while we're going at it~," Delilah said giggling a bit "just about anything goes but you say those things while we're not fucking you'll be in big trouble".

"Alright, mom got it~ I admit that was part of the reason I didn't say anything to vulgar~," DJ said and laughed a bit as well before kissing her.

Delilah laughed as well before kissing him back and wrapped her arms around him.

DJ closed his eyes and smiled as he fell asleep in his mother's arms loving her embrace and just enjoying being with Delilah right now.

Delilah wasn't far behind him and fell asleep as well loving spending time with DJ like this.

* * *

Felicity knocked on Fergus's door, she knew Dolly was out at the skate park at the moment but was hoping to talk with him alone anyway. She had something important she needed to talk to him about as soon as she could.

Fergus opened the door to let Felicity in, she had mentioned wanting to talk with him and he hadn't bother putting shorts on though he knew her and Dolly agreed he was better off without them. "Hey, Felicity~ What do you want to talk about?~," Fergus asked and let her in, closing the door behind her.

Felicity stepped inside and normally she would strip and get naked with Fergus but she was keeping her clothes on for the time being "well I've been thinking~, you know how I've listed myself as a pet on the Petshop app?~"

"Yeah, and I noticed you don't have a master listed~ You know that can be dangerous~," Fergus told her and warned, feeling a bit concerned for her as far as that went.

"Well I haven't been taking on any clients just yet but as long as you've brought it up~," Felicity said taking out what looked to be a very expensive-looking pink collar and leash "I was kind of hoping you'd be my master~".

Fergus couldn't help but grin as his tip poked out and he wagged his tail. "Oh, I'd love to~ I do enjoy being a pet, but I have been wanting to be someone's master~," Fergus said and slapped her ass before pulling Felicity close to him.

Felicity moaned from the slap and leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a second before she said "let me go ahead and send you the request on the app to be your pet and then get collared up for you master~".

"Alright, I admit this outfit looks cute~ Even if I'd rather see you without it~" Fergus teased as he felt her up a bit before going to grab his phone.

Felicity giggled at that before moaning some more from his touch and pulled out her phone and quickly sent the request "there just sent it~".

Fergus picked up his phone and quickly accepted the request, before setting down and smirking at Felicity. "Well, how about a show my pet?~" Fergus asked with a chuckle as he waited for her to get ready.

Felicity giggled at that and got to work stripping for Fergus and danced suggestively for him as she did so.

Fergus watched her as she danced and took her time, getting fully erect as he watched her get undressed.

After a few long minutes, Felicity was naked as could be holding the collar and leash and said "can you put the collar on for me?~".

"Of course, sis~," Fergus said and took the collar, putting it around her neck and making sure it didn't choke her.

Felicity savored the moment and was wagging her tail as Fergus was now officially her master "what do you want to do with me first master?~ personally I'd like you to take me to the park and fuck me in front of a crowd but it's really up to you~".

"I've been craving that cookie personally, but that does sound a bit more fun~," Fergus said as he took the leash in his hands.

"Oh Dog~ I'm going to love this I can already tell~ Dolly talked me into taking those birth control pills she has so don't worry about knotting me~," Felicity said as they walked out the door and down the hallway.

"That's great Felicity~ should be fun~," Fergus said as he led her to the elevator, it hadn't taken him long to realize this apartment complex had plenty of masters and pets living there, he and Dolly had run into a few and everyone seemed friendly enough.

Felicity just smiled at that as they got on and the elevator started going down and after few seconds it stopped and the doors opened up to let a bulldog in and as he pushed a button he said: "cute pet you got there~ you two live here too?"

"Yeah, I moved in recently and she showed me the place~ I'm technically a switch so I also have a master but Felicity here agreed to become my pet today~" Fergus explained with a chuckle as he put an arm around Felicity's shoulder.

Felicity giggled at that and leaned into Fergus before she said "yup~ and I couldn't be happier~".

"That's nice to hear~ if you're down for it the three of you are welcome to have some fun with me and my pet, we live on the third floor in room two forty-five," The bulldog said with a laugh "the name's Bill, I've lived here for a few years so just so you know it's a pretty common for people living here to share their pets with everyone else living here, no rule saying you have to though so don't feel pressured to do so, also I've heard rumors about management making this a clothing optional hotel in a few days, about time I say".

"Hmm, good to know~ Sounds like a good time~ The name's Fergus," Fergus said and knew Dolly would be all for it once he told her. "Hehe~ It would be nice, I can't tell you how many times already we used the pet and master excuse to get away with not being dressed already~," Fergus said with a laugh.

"My names Felicity, it's nice to meet you, we'll be sure to drop by some time~," Felicity said already looking forward to this.

"It's nice to meet you two as well and yeah everyone does that Fergus, pretty sure it's the main reason for the change," Bill said with a laugh, and then the doors opened up at the ground floor "I'd love to chat some more but I've got places to be right now so I'll catch you two later, hopefully, we can exchange phone numbers next time we see each other" and with that, he stepped out of the elevator and started to walk off.

"Of course, see ya," Fergus said as Bill left and went out as well, leading Felicity outside.

"Bill seems nice, can't wait to take him up on that offer~," Felicity said as they walked down the street and was enjoying the looks she was already getting.

"Same here~ I already know what Dolly's answer will be when we tell her~," Fergus said with a laugh as they walked along, enjoying the looks they both were getting as well. "Alright everyone~ Go ahead and feel her up all you want~ I know she'll love it~," Fergus told the onlookers who had no qualms taking up the offer as hands felt all over Felicity's breasts and ass. Fergus was ready to take her then and there but knew they agreed to go to the park.

"Oh Dog~," Felicity said as she felt everyone getting a good handful of every inch of her body and was getting incredibly turned on from all of this.

"Take your time guys~," Fergus said, with a raging hard-on as he couldn't take his eyes off her ass and was thinking of a way to make this interesting.

Felicity was in heaven for all she cared as she was soaking wet from everyone feeling her up but she was starting to want more.

"Oh~ I know we agreed to the park but I think everyone here wants a show and I have an idea~," Fergus said with a smirk as he slapped Felicity's ass.

"Oh fuck~" Felicity moaned out before she came to her senses again "what you have in mind bro~" she had made it a point to make sure the crowd knew they were siblings knowing they'd love it.

"You're about to find out but first~ I've been wanting a taste~," Fergus said as the crowd watched intently and some of them even jacking off to the scene. He lifted her up on his shoulder's first and pushed his muzzle into her pussy, wiggling his tongue said and lapping up her juices but knew she'd be begging for his rod so he didn't plan on stopping there.

Felicity was moaning loudly "oh fuck~ I see Dolly has been giving you lots of practice with eating a girl out~" She somehow managed to say through her moans.

Fergus couldn't respond as he had his mouth full of her pussy, and got ready to position her on his cock after he lapped around her pussy with his tongue a bit more. He lowered Felicity down until his tip was right at the entrance of her pussy and grinned as he had her slowly slide down his cock.

"Oh fuck~ Fergus you tease~ go wild with me already and use me like you would a sex toy~" Felicity begged as she looked out to the crowd who were taking pictures and recordings of them. she knew that was pretty common for pets and masters who go out into public to have fun but it still sent shivers down her spine.

"Alright~ You asked for it~," Fergus said with a chuckle and immediately began thrusting hard and forced her to bounce up and down as he held onto Felicity with all his might and went to town, wasting no time finding her sweet spots and focusing on making Felicity feel every thrust as he'd slam against her and make sure she felt every inch of his cock.

"OH DOG!~" Felicity moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was overwhelmed with pleasure as Fergus bounced her up and down on his cock and made her tits flop up and down with each thrust.

"Oh fuck you're a tight bitch~" Fergus let out as he kept going and felt her tight walls around his cock, letting everyone get a good view and already feeling pretty close as he kept going with all his might.

"Oh fuck yes~," Felicity said feeling herself getting close as well "I'm close bro~ be sure to give me that knot of yours~".

"Say no more~," Fergus said and with all his strength slammed her down on his knot with a loud and filled her with his seed as the crowd kept taking pictures and recording them.

Felicity moaned at the top of her lungs as she came hard as soon as he did so and was loving that everyone watching was enjoying the show.

Fergus caught his breath and began walking around, wanting to show off his prize with a smirk as everyone kept taking pictures.

Once Felicity caught her breath as well she was giggling and waving to the crowd more than happy to be showed off like this and made sure everyone was getting some good pictures.

Fergus made his way back to his apartment, but was taking his time and loved that Felicity was enjoying herself as he carried her around. He was enjoying the attention as he made his way to the apartment complex and nuzzled Felicity's neck.

Felicity nuzzled him back before she said "Dog I love you~ I can't wait to do this sort of thing with you all the time now that you're my master~".

"Same here~," Fergus said as he entered the building and got into the elevator, holding Felicity while waiting for them to arrive on his floor.

The elevator didn't take long to come down and soon enough they were heading back up and it looked like they wouldn't have anyone join them this time.

Fergus stood in silence arms starting to get tired from carrying Felicity but he wasn't sure he could pull out yet so he decided to just tough it out.

Soon enough they were on Fergus's floor and the doors opened up and they walked back down the hallway.

Fergus made it to their room and made to his couching, laying on it with Felicity on top of him. "Alright, that was fun~ I think I need to rest, love you~," Fergus said and hugged her as he closed his eyes.

Felicity giggled at that and closed her eyes as well before she said "I had fun too and I love you too Fergus~" and with that, she slowly fell asleep on top of him.

Fergus wasn't far behind her, and couldn't wait to talk with Dolly once she got back but that would have to wait as he slept.


	62. Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, I just want to start this off by giving some context for those reading this months to years down the line, this chapter was written and published in October of 2020 while the coronavirus pandemic is still happening, and seeing as neither of the authors had many options celebrating Halloween this year we decided to write this chapter where the character we're writing have a costume party instead, also if you're reading this so far into the future that you don't even know what I'm talking about, first of all, I'm extremely flattered that people are still reading this and secondly I highly recommend looking it up somehow, it's an interesting piece of history, I should know because as I type this I am currently living through it

It was getting close to Halloween night and Mettsley was throwing a costume party and had invited not only Deja Vu but told her all of her family was welcomed to come as well as family friends. He told her that there was no real theme for the costumes aside from making sure they were the sexy kind and that it was heavily encouraged that as many of them be either pets or masters for the party.

Deja Vu was surprised that quite a few of her family had agreed to go and plenty of her friends would be there. Da Vinci, Dolly, Dylan, and a few others decided to go along with it and at this point word was getting around that Deja Vu wasn't the only sex pet in the family. Even Dawkins decided to go ahead, who as predicted had become a lot more confident after seeing a lot of comments from people wanting to have some fun with him.

The Halloween party was already in full swing at this point in Mettsley's penthouse but he was on the ground floor waiting for his guest of honor to arrive. He was wearing a black cap that was red on the inside as well as fake vampire fangs and nothing else not worrying about getting in trouble doing so without a pet as he basically owned the building.

Once Deja Vu arrived and went, she noticed all the costumes and couldn't help but love it. Out of mere coincidence, she dressed up as a vampire as well though made sure her cape didn't hide anything as she entered the penthouse.

"Glad you could make it my sexy diva~ great choice in costume~," Mettsley said walking up to Deja Vu checking her out before he continued with "by the way will D2 be joining us today?"

"I believe he said he would, he'd just be a minute. And a bit funny we had the same idea~" Deja Vu said and hugged Mettsley, leaning her head on his chest and stroking his chest with a paw.

Mettsley chuckled at that and put one of his hands on her ass as he admired her costume in full, complete with fishnet stockings, fake fangs, and gothic makeup before he said "that's good to hear, and yeah it is a little funny but I can't say I'm not happy about it~ so how much of your family should I expect to show up? just a rough idea will do".

"Hehe~ Well, I'll say around five or so, it seemed everyone was interested to join but anyway I'm sure you'll see a few you haven't met yet~," Deja Vu said with a giggle and a light moan, more than ready to see how the party would go.

"Well the more the merrier I say~ and I'd like to meet as many of them as I can so that's no problem~," Mettsley said with a laugh "just so you know my parties tend to be the kind where you can have casual sex with just about anyone with or without a leash so don't be surprised when you see that happening~".

"I let them know things can get a bit wild~ They didn't seem to mind~ I kind of assumed it would be a little kinky~," Deja Vu said and looked around as the guests kept entering.

Mettsley chuckled at that before he said "Good, good, so?~ what do you want to do first? you are the guest of honor after all~".

"Not sure~ Though, I was wondering if there something kinky you felt like trying~," Deja Vu said with a grin and looked him in the eyes.

"Oh I've got an idea~ follow me~," Mettsley said as he leads her over to the corner of the room that had a table and a sheet over it.

Deja Vu followed without a word, curious as to what he had in mind. Her body tingled as she looked at the table in anticipation, her pussy getting wet just thinking about what it could be.

"I was going to wait a bit more before I got this set up for everyone to use these but there's no harm in doing it now~," Mettsley said as he pulled the sheet off it to reveal tons of sex toys of all kinds. He let Deja Vu get a good look at all of them before he grabbed a butt plug and handed it to her "I think that's a good enough size for you~ what do you say to wearing that for the party?"

"Oh~ You want to keep it in all night?~" Deja Vu said with a grin and wagged her tail, more than happy to try it.

"Only if you don't mind but yes~ you asked for something kinky after all~ I aim to please~," Mettsley said with a laugh "hell, you can just keep it if you want~ I have tons just like it~".

"Alright, will do~," Deja Vu said and took it, slowly sliding it in moaning and wincing a bit not realizing how tight her ass was but was more than happy to continue and finally popped it in, loving feeling it in her as she walked around. "Oh Dog~ Why don't you go ahead and have some fun with me~ I want to start things off right~," Deja Vu said, feeling her body practically begging for dick already.

Mettsley watched her put the butt plug in her ass and chuckled a bit at that before he said "sure thing love~ I say I bend you over the couch over there and fuck you where everyone will have a good view of it~".

"Fine with me~," Deja Vu said and went over to the couch, positioning herself and presenting to him. She really loved that she was wearing a costume for this, something about that made it hotter.

Mettsley mounted her and lined himself up before pushing his way in. He had to admit he was feeling the same way about the costumes as Deja Vu did, he'd have to talk to her later about that but for now, he got to thrusting.

"Oh Dog~ Give me all you got~" Deja Vu let out as he thrusted into her moist cookie and her tight cunt wrapped around his cock, she pushed back against him. Her body trembling as he thrusted into her, and begging for more.

Mettsley nodded at that and went as hard and as fast as he could with her while still being able to hit her sweet spot and really letting her have it and was slapping her ass every few seconds while he was at it.

Deja Vu moaned loudly as her eyes rolled back in her head, her pussy squeezing around his cock and each thrust sending jolts of pleasure through her body. "Oh Dog~ Yes~ Oh, I hope everyone's enjoying the show~" Deja Vu let out as the crowd watched, everyone making sure to get a good look.

Mettsley moaned as his cock throbbed in her pussy as he kept going and was loving all of this. He knew his guests were loving the show without even looking at them as most of them knew he was going to fuck Deja Vu at some point at this party.

Deja Vu was starting to feel close as her moans got more intense, hoping some of her family arrived to get to see this. She might not get a turn with all of them, but she was always glad to see them around.

Mettsley kept going and was getting close as well. He wanted to ask to knot her but knew he really shouldn't either way seeing as he had a party to host and got ready to pull out.

Deja Vu would've let him knot her, but this was a big party and he was hosting. She felt her body tense up, Deja Vu knew she was going to cum hard from this and was just excited to have some fun already.

After a few more good thrusts he pulled out and started cumming hard on the ground below them and was panting hard for a minute as he caught his breath.

Deja Vu came hard right before he pulled and howled in ecstasy, she was left in a daze as he juices went everywhere. She just sat there for a moment to catch her breath.

After a few long minutes, Mettsley's panting stopped and he said "that was awesome~ let's go see if any of your family showed up shall we?~"

"Oh, I'd love too~," Deja Vu said and got up to walk with Mettsley, everyone now walking around and mingling a bit.

Mettsley nodded at that and they went to look for them. If he was being honest he didn't really know who to look for other than Dylan, Dante, and Dawkins and he only knew what the ladder two looked like because he had tuned into the Livestream Deja Vu did for Fursace.

Deja Vu did wonder who she'd see first but didn't have to wait long. She noticed Dawkins and Dante, Dawkins was dressed as a doctor wearing a white doctor's robe and stethoscope, as well as a headband. He was opened up enough to show off what he was packing as he seemed to already getting plenty of attention from a few guests.

Mettsley walked over to them with Deja Vu and saw Dawkins as well as Dante's costume which was one of those sexy nurses' costumes. It had everything you'd expect from that except the panties and was just walking around with his dick and ass exposed.

"Oh, hey you too~," Deja Vu said as she walked over to them, enjoying the theme they picked out as she gave them both a hug.

"Hey, Deja Vu~ We arrived just in time for your little show~," Dawkins said with a chuckle and hugged her back, he was starting to get erect as he couldn't help but notice everyone checking him and Dante out as they walked by.

Dante hugged her back as well "Yup~ it was awesome, you must be Mettsley, Deja Vu has told us a lot about you, I'm Dante, it's nice to meet you~," Dante said and was enjoying the looks he and Dawkins were getting as well but right now just wanted to focus on Mettsley.

"It's nice to meet you two as well Dante, I may have been watching that Livestream Deja Vu was doing when you two showed up~," Mettsley said laughing before he continued with "been looking forward to meeting you two since, and Dawkins was it? I have to say I'm impressed with that rod of yours~ any pet would be lucky to have you as a master~".

"Hehe~ Yeah, I admit used to be a bit bashful but Dante and that Livestream really boosted my confidence~" Dawkins admitted with a chuckle, really feeling good about this and even Dante admitted he seemed to act more confident all the time now.

"Yep, he was a bit shy about it~ But, he's never had anything to be shy about~," Deja Vu said with a giggle and made Dawkins blush a bit.

"Yeah sometimes we just need the right push to get ahold of our inner confidence, I was the same way a long time ago~ but that's a story for another time," Mettsley said chuckling to himself "feel free to have 'fun' with any of the guests you two, most of them you just simply need to ask".

"We'll keep that in mind Mettsley~," Dante said taking a look around as if looking for someone to fuck right away.

"Oh we both agreed to try to have some fun with as many different dogs as possible tonight~," Dawkins said with a chuckle and looked around as well. He still considered himself a switch but he'd mostly been in the mood to be on top lately.

"Have fun you~ I'll be available if you want to give everyone an exclusive encore performance~," Deja Vu said as she looked to see who else she recognized.

"Oh we'll keep that in mind Deja Vu~ see you later~," Dante said as they all split up from each other.

Mettsley waved them goodbye and went back to looking with Deja Vu but was still not sure who to look for.

"Oh I see someone I would like you to meet~ I'm surprised she came to the party, wonder who came with her," Deja Vu said and walked over to Da Vinci who had dressed up in crotchless baggy pants and a necklace that went well with the collar she was wearing, it seemed to be an Egyptian style which surprised Deja Vu but couldn't help but admit it was sexy.

Da Vinci wasn't as painted up as she usually was but seemed to a bit of body paint on herself a small heart on her right breast and a few different designs to look like she had tattoos on her body. She had applied some makeup to her face to go with the garb and seemed a bit nervous about the party though was getting plenty of interested looks.

Once they had walked up to her Mettsley said "hello there, my name is Mettsley, I take it you're one of Deja Vu's sisters? it is nice to make your acquaintance, I have to say your Cleopatra costume is very impressive, who did the body paint for you? they look professionally done".

"I did them myself actually, and yes I am. I'm Da Vinci, I came with my boyfriend... Well, one of them anyway," Da Vinci said which made Deja Vu giggle a bit.

"Yeah, A few of my siblings decided on a polyamorous relationship. D2 is actually dating one of my other brothers as well," Deja Vu told Mettsley, figuring he'd be curious.

"Oh really now? that's interesting, both of those are actually, I take it you're an artist Da Vinci? if the body paint is anything to go by... well I know some people who'd be interested in your handy work" Mettsley said mostly thinking out loud "Deja Vu do me a favor and give your sister here my number for me when you two get home, I think I can pull some strings to help your sister get 'discovered' as they say if she would like that".

"Eh... I..." Da Vinci started before Deja Vu patted her shoulder and smiled.

"I'll talk with her about, she can be a bit anxious about things. I'm surprised she came in all honesty," Deja Vu explained, knowing Mettsley would understand that.

"I'll at least think on it, and yeah D1 got me to try coming here, though I'm sure I'll have plenty of fun before the nights over," Da Vinci said with a smile, happy Deja Vu was quick to step in.

"That's fine Da Vinci, if you're really that anxious we could set it up so you can sell and donate your paintings anonymously, it's a bit of a new trend going around for artists to do that, I can explain how that works later though," Mettsley said with an understanding tone.

"Yep, don't worry too much and try to enjoy the party sis," Deja Vu said and gave Da Vinci a comforting nuzzle.

"Alright, I will and I'll definitely keep that in mind," Da Vinci said starting to feel a bit more confident and wanted to go see who wanted to have a go with her first.

"Alright then, either way though I'd like to see more of your work so please do be in touch, and please do just enjoy yourself here," Mettsley said with a smile.

"I will, I think I'll see who wants a go. I've gotten plenty of interested looks~" Da Vinci said and got ready to head over to a guy who'd been eyeballing her the entire time.

"I'm sure you have and don't worry Mettsley made sure there wouldn't be any trouble," Deja Vu said with a smile and decided to watch Da Vinci have some fun.

Mettsley smiled and decided to watch with Deja Vu more than happy with how that talk had gone.

The dog that was checking Da Vinci out was an Australian Shepherd and was smirking to himself as he watched her walk up to him "hey there sexy~ you looking for some fun?~" he said to her already knowing the answer.

"Of course, handsome~ How do you want me?~" Da Vinci asked, wanting to see what position he preferred.

"I'm thinking we just do it doggy style~ not very original I know but it's my favorite~," He said and was getting erect as he talked.

"Works for me~," Da Vinci said and got down on her hands and knees. Presenting her ass to him as her cookie was already dripping wet from anticipation.

He wasted no time mounting her and lined himself up before pushing his way in "by the way before we get too into this, is it okay if I knot you?~"

"Go ahead~ I don't mind at all~," Da Vinci said as she felt him starting to push in and let out a few light moans.

He nodded at that and got to thrusting and was slowly learning her sweet spots as he sped up.

"Oh Dog~ Don't worry I can take a lot~" Da Vinci let out as shivers of pleasure went through her body, her tight pussy squeezing around his cock as she moaned.

He just smirked at that and started to go harder and faster with her after giving him the okay and slapped her as he really let her have it.

Da Vinci was moaning loudly as he had his way with her, any concerns she had gone at this point. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she moaned even louder, it was definitely getting her back into her adventurous mood.

The Australian Shepherd moaned as well as he felt his cock throb in her tight pussy and felt himself already getting close.

Da Vinci was close well, she'd permitted him to do as he pleased and her body tensed up ready for a release.

He gave her a few more good thrusts before slamming down on her and knotted her then and there "Oh fuck yes~" he moaned out as he sprayed his seed inside of her and barely kept himself from falling on top of Da Vinci.

Da Vinci howled in ecstasy and came hard as he knotted her, panting still in a daze. She felt a bit curious about who just fucked her brains out, but wasn't too concerned about getting to know him.

The Australian Shepherd was panting hard as he waited to be able to pull out. He wasn't going to give her his name if she wasn't going to ask as he was pretty sure they wouldn't see each other again after this.

"My name's Da Vinci by the way~," Da Vinci told him as she got up and smiled, figuring she'd go ahead and tell him her name.

"I'm Alex, it was fun Da Vinci, I'd say see you around but I don't think I will honestly," Alex said telling her his name just to be nice since she shared hers.

Da Vinci nodded at that and walked away smiling as she felt a bit more at ease.

"Hehe~ Looks like that cured her nervousness~," Deja Vu said with a giggle as she looked to see who else showed up.

"Hehe~ I'm glad it did~," Mettsley said as he went with her and was happy for Da Vinci.

"Hmm, she mentioned D1 but I don't see him. Same with D2 actually, and I was sure the others would be here by now, or they could just be in costumes," Deja Vu said and looked around more interested in seeing who showed up, though she did notice Dawkins sitting down with three girls all over him which made her giggle.

"Yeah depending on what their costumes are it could be hard to recognize them, let's just keep looking for now," Mettsley said as they kept walking around. He had seen Dawkins as well and that put a smile on his face.

Deja Vu noticed someone in a gladiator costume and decided to go see if it was anyone she recognized.

Mettsley walked up to them with her and was thinking a bit.

"Hello there, handsome~," Deja Vu said to get the gladiators' attention and smiled, figuring she'd talk and see if it was anyone she knew.

The gladiator turned around and revealed that it was D2 "Hey love how did you know it was me?" he said laughing a bit.

"Alright then fair enough~ just so you know I talked Deepak into coming as well and we have matching costumes~," D2 said with a laugh "he's having some fun with a few dudes over there somewhere, I'll have to check on him a minute just in case" D2 continued pointing over by the couches.

"Oh, he did come what surprise~ I'll try to chat with him in a bit~ Hope he's having fun~," Deja Vu said, definitely surprised Deepak showed up.

"Yup~ I still don't know how I managed to talk him into it but he's having loads of fun now that he's here is all I'll say~," D2 said with a laugh and was glad his boyfriend was enjoying himself here.

"You haven't seen the others have you, Mettsley wanted to meet them," Deja Vu said and was happy for Deepak as well.

"I know where Dawkins and Dante are as well as Da Vinci but as for everyone else I haven't seen them sorry," D2 said with a shrug.

"Ah, that's alright~ How are you enjoying it so far?~" Deja Vu asked wanting to see what he was up to.

"I've been having tons of fun so far, I've already lost track of how many people I've fucked while I've been here, pretty sure Deepak has lost track of how many guys have had a turn with his ass as well," D2 said laughing all the while and was feeling pretty smug with himself.

"Hehe~ Sounds like a good time~ Guess I'll check on Deepak, might get lucky hear those cute moans when I see him~," Deja Vu said with a giggle and kissed D2 before going to find Deepak.

"Alright see you later Deja Vu, love you," D2 said waving him off with a smile.

Mettsley waved back as he went with Deja Vu having not said a word the whole time while they talked.

Deja Vu went over to where Deepak was and saw him getting spit-roasted by two very muscular and very large guys. They were going at it as Deepak moaned into one guy's cock as he was getting facefucked while taking a massive cock from behind. Deepak clawed the floor as his cock bounced around uselessly. Deja Vu could tell he was loving this, and she was finding hot while kind of wishing it was her.

Mettsley chuckled at the look on Deja Vu's face and said "you are free to join him if you'd like Deja Vu, from the looks of things Deepak has quite the line for him~ I'm sure he wouldn't mind you borrowing a couple~".

"Let's just say he's not a lady's man~ I discovered that trying to take his V card~," Deja Vu said with a giggle, though was sure Deepak wouldn't mind her taking a couple for herself to go somewhere. "If a couple of you boys are tired of waiting~ I'm free~," Deja Vu said with a smirk beckoned a couple to follow her.

Deepak was too busy getting his brains fucked out to notice and was thinking of joining his boyfriend more often.

A Husky and a Dobermann took her up on that offer and went to follow her and were very eager to get started with her.

Deja Vu had a smile on her face leading a bit away before getting in position for them to spitroast her, she'd let them figure out who took what as she moved her cape and removed her fangs for now. Proudly shaking her ass with the butt plug in full view, she'd gotten used to it but still found it sexy as hell.

The Husky went behind her and went ahead and lined himself up as the Dobermann got in front of Deja Vu and they pushed their cocks into her at the same time.

Deja Vu moaned as they entered her and was hoping they'd just give her all they had, which she figured was what they planned to do.

They did not disappoint as they both got to thrusting going as hard, rough and as fast they could. The Husky was even slapping Deja Vu's ass every few seconds as well knowing full well she'd love it.

Deja Vu moaned loudly on the Doberman's cock as her eyes rolled back into her head, each thrust sending a new wave of pleasure through her.

After a while, they were getting close and they each got ready to pull out.

Deja Vu was close as well, moaning as she felt like she was in heaven from this.

They gave her a few more good thrusts each before they pulled out and orgasmed hard spilling their seed all over the ground.

Deja Vu came hard as well, in a daze as she panted and sat there for a moment.

The two dogs walked away and Mettsley sat down with her and waited for breathing to return to normal before he said "I can see you had fun~".

"Yeah, I did~ Let's go talk with Deepak~," Deja Vu said with a grin as Mettsley helped her up.

Mettsley nodded at that as they went back towards Deepak seeing that he was taking a break between guys for now.

Deja Vu sat next to Deepak and grinned as she put her fangs back in. "Having fun Deepak?~" Deja Vu asked with a giggle as he panted.

"I even got Dante to give me a good time~ D2 was right I do feel like I was missing out a bit~," Deepak said with a giggle as well.

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Deepak, I'm Mettsley, it's nice to meet you," Mettsley said with a laugh.

"Nice to finally meet you as well," Deepak said with a smile and hugged Deja Vu as they sat on the couch.

Mettsley nodded at that and sat down with them "so you said you've been missing out huh? that's a shame, to me you seem like the perfect sex pet... aside from Deja Vu here that is~ but really though I say you should think about wearing a collar and leash a lot more often going forward if I were you".

"Yeah, I admit I've been thinking on it a lot. I guess my main concern was that, seeing girls having sex just kills the mood for me under most circumstances. Ask Deja Vu, she's the first dog to find out I was gay," Deepak said which caused Deja Vu to giggle.

Mettsley nodded at that and said: "makes sense, we've all our own preferences for these sort of things, but the solution to this problem is just having a master that knows what you like and makes sure no woman get anywhere near you".

"Yeah, and politely let them know you aren't interested if need be," Deja Vu added with a smile.

"Alright, you two I'll definitely try to step out of my comfort zone a bit more," Deepak said with a smile.

"Glad to see it Deepak," Mettsley said with a smile "by the way I was thinking of requesting Deja Vu to be my pet for a day soon and just hang out around my penthouse, you're welcomed to join her if know what I mean~" Mettsley was making it pretty obvious that he wanted Deepak on a leash for this but he was leaving it up to him.

"I won't turn it down~," Deepak said in a tone which suggested he liked the idea and would consider it. Deja Vu was fine with that and figured she'd look around some more.

"See you around Deepak, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again very soon~," Mettsley said waving him goodbye as he left with Deja Vu.

Deja Vu waved to Deepak as she left, she was still feeling the buttplug with every step and every now and then she'd moan a little.

"Oh~ Look at this sexy vampire~," the voice of Dolly said and Deja Vu felt a paw slap her ass and start groping her as she moaned, a bit surprised. Dolly was dressed in full dominatrix gear, whip and all. Her breasts and ass fully exposed, Deja Vu noticed this and couldn't help but giggle.

Mettsley laughed at that and said: "Hello there~ I take it you're another of Deja Vu's sisters? it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Mettsley".

"Yes, nice to meet you as well~," Dolly said with a smile and nuzzled Deja Vu.

"Dolly, a costume should be something you aren't normally~ Last I checked dominatrix streaker was you everyday~," Deja Vu said to tease her a bit, Dolly giggled a bit at that.

"Couldn't decide on a costume~ So I went with what I had~" Dolly explained still laughing as she felt Deja Vu up all over.

Mettsley chuckled a bit at that and said "either way I say you look great~ I'm sure the pets around here are loving that you showed up~".

"I've had quite a night already~ I did have had to tell a couple of dogs the whip was just for show, but overall I had fun~ Got a few odd requests but nothing too out there~," Dolly said with a giggle as Deja Vu slowly got on her knees while Dolly chatted with Mettsley.

Mettsley smiles as he watched Deja Vu get on her knees before he said "Oh I bet~ so I'm sure someone like you has a pet all to themselves~ they here somewhere?"

"Yes, he and his sister are having a foursome with another couple at the moment~," Dolly said and caught on to what Deja Vu was doing.

Deja Vu pressed her muzzle into Dolly's cookie, having always wanted to try out one of her sisters but never got the opportunity.

"That's nice, let them know I said hello for me," Mettsley said with a smile on his face as if Dolly wasn't getting eaten out at the moment.

"I w-will~ oh dog~ ah~ Oh sis~" Dolly let out as Deja Vu's tongue lapped around inside her soaking wet pussy, Dolly felt Deja Vu push her muzzle deeper as she tried to continue but was moaning loud as Deja Vu found her sweet spots with ease.

Mettsley smirked and stopped talking to just let Dolly focus on what Deja Vu was doing to her and started to jack off at the sight.

Dolly was moaning loud as Deja Vu pushed her tongue deeper and was lapping at every inch of her walls. She had no idea Deja Vu had an interest in girls but felt this was the hottest way to find out as her body tensed up.

Mettsley started to moan as well as he kept up what he was doing and was hoping Deja Vu would show him the same treatment when she was done with Dolly.

"Oh Dog~" Dolly moaned out and howled, cumming hard all over Deja Vu's face as she lapped up what she could and Dolly had to set down panting in a daze.

Mettsley took his hand off his rod when he saw Dolly start to orgasm and then said "nice work Deja Vu~ you mind doing the same for me?~ I've been looking forward to seeing for myself what you can do with your mouth since you said you would give me your full attention at some point~".

"I'd be glad to~," Deja Vu said, and having taken her fangs out wasted no time rubbing his knot as she sucked on his shaft. Using her tongue to lick all over his tip and length as she deepthroated him and kept going as her free paw caressed his balls.

"Oh Dog yes~ I've heard how your blowjobs are to die for Deja Vu but until now I thought that was an exaggeration~," Mettsley said as his eyes rolled to the back of his head feeling overwhelmed by pleasure.

Deja Vu kept going with him and found his more sensitive spots along his shaft and focused on them.

Mettsley moaned and granted as Deja Vu kept going and it wasn't long at all that he was getting close "Oh Dog~ get ready love~ it won't be much longer~".

Deja Vu got even faster at that, kissing his knot as she got ready to take his load in her mouth.

Not long after that Mettsley moaned loudly and started to cum hard right down Deja Vu's throat.

Deja Vu swallowed every bit of his seed, using her tongue to clean his cock before pulling off of him and panting to catch her breath. "What do you say master?~ Think your pet deserves a nice reward~ I'd love that tongue in me~," Deja Vu said, needing some kind of release as she touched herself to take the edge off and moaned.

Once Mettsley stopped panting he chuckled at that and said "sure thing my sexy pet~ go ahead and present yourself to me and let my tongue do all the work~".

Deja Vu did just that and made sure to give him as much room to work as she could. Showing off her moist cookie that was just begging for attention.

Mettsley got between her legs and put his hands on her hips to hold himself steady before getting to work eating her out.

Deja Vu moaned as he got to it, her eyes rolling back as she felt waves of pleasure go through her body.

Mettsley kept going getting as deep into her pussy as he could with his tongue and licking every inch and was hitting all her sensitive spots as he did so.

Deja Vu put a paw on his head and pushed him in a little deeper as she howled in ecstasy, she was at the mercy of his tongue at this point.

Mettsley closed his eyes and kept going and wasn't letting up on her for a second. He wanted her to feel just as good as she made Dolly and himself feel just a second ago and had plenty of experience eating cookies to do just that.

It wasn't much longer before Deja Vu started getting close, she knew all she had to do was ask and she'd been wanting this for a while.

Mettsley could tell she was getting close without even saying anything and doubled down on his efforts wanting her to orgasm as hard as possible.

Deja Vu moaned louder as he sped up and soon enough she was cumming hard all over Mettsley unable to speak.

Mettsley licked up as much of her juices as he could and wiped away the rest and stood up seeing that Dolly had left them be at some point and that the party was starting to wind down.

"Looks like the party's about over~," Deja Vu said as she panted, happy with how things went.

"Looks like it~ I had fun and it seems like everyone else did as well~," Mettsley said with a laugh "by the way my sexy pet~ I've been wanting to ask since you first arrived~ how would you say to spend the night here? I do rather enjoy your company after all~".

"Sounds lovely~ D2 said he didn't mind if I did~," Deja Vu said as she took out the butt plug, a bit surprised how long she managed to keep it in.

"Very nice, let me go see everyone out real quick and I'll be right back Deja Vu~ in the meantime make yourself comfortable~," Mettsley said as he left to do just that.

Deja Vu nodded at that, closing her eyes and went to lay on the sofa. She was content with how the night went and was sure everyone enjoyed themselves.

Once Mettsley made one hundred percent sure everyone had left he came back holding a key and laid down with her before he said "hey my sexy diva~ I got something for you~".

"Alright, a key?~" Deja Vu asked and set up, making room for him.

"I'm sure you noticed on the way in but the elevator opens up in my living room, normally the button for my penthouse is locked in one of those glass boxes you see in movies for the big red button and whatnot," Mettsley said with a laugh "I had it unlocked for my guests to get in, but I normally don't want just anyone to get in here, you, however, aren't just anyone~ I had this key made just for you so you can come visit whenever you want~".

"That makes sense to me~," Deja Vu said and took the key, putting it in the bag she had brought.

Mettsley nodded at that and cuddled up to her before he said "I'll get you home in the morning after we eat breakfast, do you have some clothes you can change into or do I need to take you home on a leash?~"

"Oops, forgot to. Hopefully you won't mind~" Deja Vu said as they cuddled and she gave him a kiss.

"Oh not at all my sexy little pet~ in fact I'd love to~," Mettsley said as he kissed her back.

"Good~ I can shower in the morning, I feel tired~," Deja Vu said and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Mettsley nodded at that and closed his eyes as well, falling asleep soon after her with a smile on his face.


	63. Birthday Celebration

Today was the day and Dizzy was excited, it was her and her sister's birthday which meant they'd been excited about for a while now.

Dee Dee was just as excited and was waiting in their room while the family were getting everything ready "I can't believe we're finally eighteen sis~ I can't wait to get in on all the fun like the rest of the family~".

"Same here, sis~ I'm sure plenty of the boys are happy, you know how they can't keep their eyes off us~," Dizzy said as she got up, not bothering getting dressed as she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Oh I bet they are~ honestly I can't wait for them to fuck me senseless~," Dee Dee said as she went with Dizzy and she hadn't bothered getting dressed either.

"Yeah, me neither~ Oh I wonder who'll go for it first~ Too bad I can't have some fun with Deepak, he's cute but I'm just not his type~," Dizzy said as she brushed her teeth before stepping into the shower.

"Yeah I know what you mean, he's super cute and a part of me wishes he was at least bi but I'll leave it alone since I know very well you can't just change your sexuality," Dee Dee said as she brushed her teeth as well and waited for her turn in the shower.

"Come on, sis~ Let's not waste water~," Dizzy said as she beckoned her sister to join her.

Dee Dee looked back and forth for a bit trying to think of a good excuse for not doing this before dropping her head and decided to just be honest "Dizzy I'm sorry, I know what you want to do but I can't, I'm one hundred percent straight".

"Ah, it's alright sis~ I can understand, don't worry about it~," Dizzy said not sounding too hurt about it, and smiled closing the shower curtain. In truth, she had figured Dee Dee was completely straight, sure they'd cuddle but it was more sisterly and Dee Dee and never made any romantic moves on Dizzy before.

Dee Dee nodded at that and waited for her sister to get done in silence as she thought everything over.

Dizzy was finished soon enough and dried herself off, making sure she saved Dee Dee some hot water. "I'll wait for you to get done, so we can go to breakfast together," Dizzy with a smile as she left to give Dee Dee some privacy.

"Alright, I won't be long I swear" Dee Dee said getting into the shower to get to cleaning herself.

Dizzy nodded and got on her phone, she looked over somethings and realized she had pictures of Dee Dee on her phone which she quickly deleted. She'd forgotten she'd taken them, but did feel a little guilty as she waited for Dee Dee to finish.

After a few short minutes, Dee Dee got out of the shower and quickly dried herself off "alright sis let's get to breakfast".

Dizzy nodded at that and walked out with her sister, not sure she should tell Dee Dee she took pictures behind her back but just wanted to enjoy the day for now. "I'm sure everyone's waiting for us~," Dizzy said with a giggle.

"Oh they are without a doubt~ they know full well what day it is after all~," Dee Dee said as they made their way to the kitchen where the family ate together.

"Yep~ But, let's eat first~" Dizzy and took her seat once they got to the table, she noticed everyone smirking at the two and it was already turning her on.

Dee Dee noticed the looks everyone was giving them as well and was already wet just thinking about what she knew they were planning on doing to them as she got to eating.

Dizzy got to eating as well, curious as to who would go first. It had been agreed on by the house that for the next week, the two of them were 'free game' and as long as the boys acted like gentlemen about it they could all have a go.

Dee Dee couldn't wait for everyone to get done eating. Her and Dizzy didn't mind one bit about the decision the family made, in fact, the two of them had been the first to suggest it when their birthday was getting close.

Dizzy had to admit, it was kind of hot to think their brothers could have a go with them whenever they pleased. She wasn't worried and was completely excited, her brothers knew to be respectful and even if they weren't then Delilah and Doug would take care of it.

Soon enough everyone was getting done with their food and Dee Dee got up and winked at her brothers before blowing them a kiss and started to walk towards the living room deciding to wait for them there.

Dizzy finished her food as well, not sure if she wanted to use a different room or not. She smirked as an idea came to her, and was sure the boys wouldn't mind at all.

Dee Dee sat down on the couch knowing it wouldn't be long before someone comes wanting a go with her and had no idea what Dizzy was planning at the moment.

All eyes were on her as she thought, and Delilah saw smirked. "Sorry dear, mom prefers to keep that out of the kitchen~," Delilah said with a giggle having read Dizzy's face, Dizzy had forgotten that Delilah had asked them to refrain from doing anything in the kitchen and that was about the only thing Delilah asked them to do so Dizzy went to the living room with Dee Dee and waited.

Dee Dee waved her over and as Dizzy sat down with her she could see Dawkins and Dante heading their way.

"Oh hey, you two~ Ready to show us some love?~" Dizzy said with a smirk as she saw the two approach, wagging her tail as she felt her pussy getting wetter.

"Alright, I'll take Dee Dee and you can have Dizzy~ I bet they're both very nice and tight~," Dawkins said to Dante as he approached Dee Dee and kissed her.

Dee Dee closed her eyes as she kissed Dawkins back more than ready for him.

"How would you like to lose your V card sis~ we can do any position you'd like though I recommend doggy style~ can't argue with a classic~" Dante said as he walked up to Dizzy and was already erect.

"Hehe~ I think that'll work for me~ Though I do ask that you let me get used to it before going all out~," Dizzy said and got in position, presenting herself for Dante and giving her ass a shake.

"I'll take it easy at first~ Just tell me if you feel ready for something rougher~," Dawkins said, already erect as he slid his cock against her pussy not wanting to push in just yet and letting her savor the moment.

"Oh Dog~" Dee Dee moaned out loving this and wrapped her arms around Dawkins as she savored the moment just like Dawkins wanted her too.

Dante mounted her and lined himself up with her cookie before he said "don't worry about that Dizzy~ I know very well this takes some getting used to before you can get too rough and I wouldn't dream of hurting you~ just let me know when I can speed up a bit~" and with that, Dante pushed his way into her slowly and got to thrusting.

"Oh Dog~ Ah~" Dizzy let out as Dante pushed in, feeling Dante enter her made her wince as she felt his cock enter her and moaned a little as Dante gently thrusted.

Dawkins pushed into Dee Dee carefully as he held her legs up, not wanting to give her too much at once.

"Mmm~" Dee Dee was in heaven as Dawkins got to work and closed her eyes letting herself focus solely on the pleasure she was feeling.

Dante kept going, making sure he didn't hurt Dizzy at any point, and waited for her word to get and faster or rougher with her.

"Okay~ A little more~" Dizzy let out moaning as Dante kept going, her tight pussy squeezing around his cock as each thrust sent a small wave of pleasure through her body.

"Alright, Dee Dee~ I'm gonna speed up a little~," Dawkins said as he noticed her seeming to take it smoothly. It'd been a while since he felt anyone this tight as he picked up speed with his thrusts, he was paying attention to her expressions to make sure she could handle it.

Dee Dee moaned louder as he did so, feeling no pain what so ever and was loving this.

Dante nodded at that and sped up a bit and felt his rod throb a bit inside of her from how tight she was.

Dizzy was wet as a river from Dante and began to really start moaning. "Oh Dante~ Go for it~ I want it all~" Dizzy got out as she pushed back against Dante and got louder as he hit places that made her shiver and shake.

"Looks like we have a crowd~," Dawkins said as he saw their family watching the show and picked up the pace. He could tell Dee Dee could take a lot which was fine by him.

Dee Dee looked over and saw the family watching before she felt a shiver go through her both from Dawkins fucking her brains out and from knowing she had an audience "oh Dog~ I can already tell I'm an exhibitionist~" she somehow got out between moans.

Dante stopped holding back at Dizzy's request and really let her have it now going as fast and as rough as he could and saw that she was taking it like a pro. He thought about smacking her ass but thought that maybe it was better that she got used to sex without that first.

Dizzy's eyes rolled to the back of her had as she howled in ecstasy as each thrust felt better than the last. "Knot me please~ Oh dog~" Dizzy managed to say, she and Dee Dee had made sure they were safe for this exact reason.

"Hehe~ Runs in family~," Dawkins said as he gave her all he had, holding her down with his paw on her breasts and no longer holding back as her pussy squeezed around his cock as it throbbed and made sure to find out exactly what made her feel good.

"Oh fuck~" Dee Dee moaned out as her eyes rolled to the back of her head "I need that knot~ Dog I'm close~".

Dante nodded at that and felt himself getting close and got ready to give Dizzy just what she asked for.

Dizzy was very closed and was as ready as she could be, moaning and howling loud as the family watched.

Dawkins was close as well, his knot slapping against Dee Dee and moaning himself as he got ready to knot her.

After not too much longer Dee Dee felt Dawkins knot her and came hard right as he did so and was dazed from it.

Dante gave Dizzy a few more good thrusts before slamming down on her and knotted her and sprayed his seed inside her knowing full well that the two had been taking the birth control pills in preparation for this.

Dizzy was panting and laying on the ground as she came hard as soon as Dante knotted her, she was only being held up by his knot as her body went limp from the pleasure.

Dawkins howled in ecstasy once he knotted Dee Dee, he got himself and her up repositioned deciding to cuddle with her as he waited for his knot to come down and everyone let the four have a moment alone to go do other things while they waited for their chance.

Dee Dee closed her eyes and cuddled Dawkins back "Oh Dog~ I couldn't have asked for a better first time~ by the way, how did you and the rest of the boys decide who would take our V cards?"

Dante positioned himself and Dizzy so they were cuddling on the floor and thought he would let Dawkins explain.

"Well, all of us discussed it and tried to find a fair way to choose so we wouldn't be fighting each other about it. We ended up drawing straws to see who'd be first, and Dante and I managed to win fair and square," Dawkins explained to them as he stroked Dee Dee's fur.

"That makes sense, I would hate to see you boys fighting. Especially over us," Dizzy said and nuzzled Dante.

Dee Dee giggled at that and said "yeah I'm glad you guys found a fair way of deciding that~" Dee Dee said smiling and was enjoying what Dawkins was doing.

Dante nuzzled Dizzy back and said: "yeah, I'm a little surprised both of us won but I'm not complaining~".

"Now everyone can enjoy us all they want~," Dizzy said with a giggle and closed her eyes. 

"Yep, we'll definitely let you two join us sometimes~," Dawkins said and gave Dee Dee's ass a squeeze, smirking as he took in the sight.

Dee Dee moaned from Dawkins touch and said "Oh Dog I like that way too much~ and I'll definitely keep that in mind~ I loved this way too much to stop at just once with you two~" and with that, she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Dante laughed at that and yawned before he fell asleep as well.

Dawkins and Dizzy were soon fast asleep as well, smiling as they were happy with how things went.


	64. Coffee Date

Dylan was sitting in a café having decided he'd get some launch while Hansel and Roxy were out for the day. He was enjoying himself though he did have to be fully clothed, he'd taken his collar off and felt a bit naked without it which he did find amusing.

Just then a Rottweiler walked in holding a leash that leads to a collar around none other than Clarisse which Dylan noticed right away. After a few seconds of them waiting in line, Clarisse noticed Dylan sitting by himself and turned to the Rottweiler and said "master? you know that Dalmatian I told you about? I see him right over there, may we go sit with him?"

"Once we're done getting my order sweetheart and only if he doesn't mind it," The Rottweiler said with a chuckle.

Dylan choked on the bite of his sandwich he just took and blinked as he saw a fully naked Clarissa on a leash in front of him and was very confused as to why Clarissa would even want to be near him.

After a few minutes the Rottweiler got a coffee and a sandwich for both himself and Clarisse before walking up to Dylan and said "excuse me, my pet says she knows you, do you mind if we join you, sir?" Clarisse meanwhile was looking sheepish and was twiddling her thumbs as she waited for Dylan to answer.

"Uh... Sure... Go ahead..." Dylan said and felt more than a bit confused as he looked at Clarissa and her master, not sure what was going on.

They both sat down with Dylan with the Rottweiler sitting down Clarisse's coffee and sandwich in front of her before she said "I just want to start this off by saying... I'm sorry... and thank you... after we last saw each other all that time ago at that sex pet party I've come to realize I wouldn't be where I am today if you hadn't been there..."

"Clarissa... I am so confused... Please explain..." Dylan said as he tried to process what was happening in his head.

"I suppose this is a lot to process all at once, let me start from the beginning," Clarissa said with a sigh, her master staying quiet knowing she needed to do this on her own "long story short Dylan after I tried to belittle you at that party months ago I was told that was the last straw and was given a choice, either be banned for life from all those kinds of events across London or find myself a master moving forward..." she stopped for a second as she got her thoughts together for how she was going to phrase the next part.

"I see... So this is your master?" Dylan asked as he waited for the next part and was still a bit confused about this.

"In a word? yes... but we'll get to him in a second" Clarissa said with a nervous laugh "I'm pretty sure you can take a wild guess how the old me reacted to that news, I scoffed at the very notion of it and walked away in a huff without a word, I had fully expected them to reconsider but after a while, I realized that wasn't going to happen..."

"Yeah, I can see that... Wait, I thought you didn't care for the parties anyway..." Dylan said still not sure why Clarissa even cared to go to them, to begin with.

"I was just saying that to keep up appearances, in truth, the elite of England use these parties not only for pleasure but also to discuss various topics and you know how I was back then," Clarissa said with a laugh "couldn't keep my nose out of where it doesn't belong, but I digress, now where was I?"

"You realized they weren't going to let you back after a bit... So then?" Dylan reminded her and kind of saw her point there, it hadn't taken him long to realize that most who owned pets tended to be of a high social class.

"Right, right, so I tried to get a master so I could still go to these events but I tried looking for someone who I could manipulate in a way so that I could still be in charge... long story short that didn't work.." Clarissa said laughing at herself for thinking like that.

"Yeah, I can imagine and so how'd you end up with him?" Dylan asked feeling that she was about to get to that part.

"Right well after going through I don't even know how many masters Rex here had heard about me through the great vines," Clarisse said giggling "apparently I had at this point gotten quite the reputation as an unruly pet that no master could tame".

"I couldn't imagine why..." Dylan said under his breath which he did admit was a bit harsh and uncalled for. "Anyway, sounds like he had his hands full," Dylan said and was just going to keep listening for the whole story.

"I heard that dear and I don't blame you, you are right after all," Clarissa said just laughing that off "anyway Rex found me soon after that wanting to show that anyone wanting to be a pet that badly could become obedient if given the right guidance, Dog, he was more patient with me than a monk and after a while slowly started correcting my behavior and got me to realize why I was acting like a spoiled child if you can believe it, the man is a miracle worker honestly".

"Oh my pet~ you flatter me~," Rex said speaking up for the first time since they sat down.

"Uh-huh... So, he managed to get you knocked down a few notches I guess you could say?" Dylan said and started softening up a little while just hearing her out.

"Hehe~ more than a few but yes and honestly I'm a lot happier now because of it," Clarissa said and smiled as she thought about how she got here.

"Alright, I'll forgive you... But since you are a pet and I'm currently not by the definition of the law..." Dylan said as he pointed to his lack of a collar with a smirk. "And my partners are a bit busy right now..." Dylan and was thinking the two could already tell where he was going with this.

"Oh I see~ what do you say master?~ shall we give the man what he wants?~" Clarissa asked turning to Rex with a smirk on her face.

"I don't see why not~ here you go Dylan~," Rex said handing Dylan the leash. He was fully clothed and had no reason to think he was going to run off with her so he didn't mind letting go of it here.

"As much fun as it would be to do this here~ Let's not disturb the other guests~," Dylan said and stood up, expected Rex to walk with him as Dylan thought of where to do this.

Clarissa giggled as Dylan lead her along and thought about how the Dalmatian holding her leash like this would have enraged her before she met Rex and looked behind her to see he wasn't too far behind them.

"Have to admit~ This is not how I expected today to go~," Dylan said as he walked her into the park and was drawing a crowd already, Dylan was a little surprised she wasn't putting up any fuss at all.

"Hehe~ I can imagine Dylan~ but I'm glad we ran into each other~ I've been wanting to apologize to you for a while now~," Clarissa said as she started to show off for the crowd. she was a bit older than most pets but she liked to think she still had it as she had rather large breasts, thighs, and ass and was definitely a short stack.

"You know~ You are kind of sexy in a way I admit~ Alright this spot works for me~," Dylan said and got to the middle of the park, pulling out his fully erect member as he couldn't deny she was looking quite hot for someone who was a bit on the older side of things.

"Hehe~ why thank you~ so~ what position would you like to use me in _master_ ~," Clarissa said more than ready for this.

"Doggy style~ Now bend over for me pet~," Dylan said smirked as he stroked his rod, not sure if he'd keep this to himself or brag.

"Right away master~," Clarissa said before turning away from him and got on her hands and knees and shacked her ass at him.

Dylan went ahead and pushed into her cookie, still not sure this was happening as he started thrusting. He started pushing her down and thrusting hard into her, feeling himself release some pent up frustration as he grunted and was trying to find her sweet spots while being a little over-aggressive.

Clarissa moaned as Dylan pushed her into the ground. Her old self would have hated being treated like this but now? she loved it, she could tell Dylan was working out some issues with how relentless he was with her but she didn't mind one bit and he was able to find her sweet spots easily "Oh Dog~ that's right~ give me everything I deserve for being so awful to you!~ of fuck yes!~" she moaned out loudly where the whole crowd could hear it.

"Take it all you bitch~ Dog knows I've been restraining myself~" Dylan was surprising himself as he thrusted and went as hard as he could and even slapping her ass, he didn't know he had it in him as he felt Clarissa's pussy wrap around his cock causing it to throb inside her.

Clarissa moaned as she was overwhelmed by pleasure from all of this. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and could do nothing but take it like the bitch she was in front of everyone and yet felt no shame.

Dylan felt like a different dog as he kept pounding away on Clarissa and hitting her most sensitive spots. He knew he was far from the first dog to have her and was surprised that she still felt a bit tight as he kept going and his knot began slapping against her pussy, though he wasn't planning on knotting her as they didn't agree to that.

Clarissa moaned louder as she felt herself getting close at this point.

Dylan was getting close as well and kept going, wanting to make sure Clarissa was at least going to cum hard from this before pulling out as he gave her a few more hard thrusts.

Not too much longer Clarissa was cumming her brains out and moaned super loudly from it.

Dylan pulled out of her and howled as he spilled his seed on the ground, cumming hard as well and really having enjoyed that.

Clarissa fell to the ground being unable to hold herself up while she was dazed from orgasming so hard.

"Hehe~ well it seems like my pet enjoyed herself Dylan~, how does it feel to finally let out all that frustration Dylan~," Rex said walking up to the two of them.

"Pretty good~ Not gonna lie about that~," Dylan said as he put his pants back on and handed Rex the leash.

"Hehe~ well that's good~ we should trade phone numbers, I'm sure my pet would love to have more fun with you some time~," Rex said pulling out his phone "in case you haven't noticed Clarissa sold her house a while back and is living with me now across London~" Clarissa meanwhile was coming down from her high and stood back up.

"Alright, will do~ And that's actually more surprising~," Dylan said as he gave Rex his number.

"Yes well I couldn't just _not_ live with my master and his place was bigger so it only made sense," Clarissa said as the two exchanged numbers.

"I'll be in touch Dylan~ and maybe next time I can meet these partners of yours next time~," Rex said chuckling a bit.

"Makes sense to me, Clarissa~ And we'll definitely meet up sooner or later~," Dylan said as he waved them goodbye, still not sure he believed what just happened.


	65. Renting a Ride

Dizzy was walking around strutting with every step, loving the fact that any of her brothers could have a go with her if they wanted to and was wanting to see who else would have a go.

Dee Dee was right behind her and was showing off to anyone they passed by and was loving this just as much as Dizzy was.

Dizzy hadn't been looking but Dallas was smirking as she got behind Dizzy, Dallas knew Dee Dee was probably the straightest in the house and knew she wouldn't go for this. 

"Dizzy~ I here you want my boyfriend's rod~ Well, I can let you borrow it~ But, I do have one stipulation~," Dallas told Dizzy who was blushing and moaning as Dallas slapped her ass and squeezed her breasts.

Dee Dee stopped in her tracks and giggled at the sight of Dallas doing this with her sister and watched, for now, to see where it went.

"What exactly do you have in mind, Dallas?~" Dizzy moaned out, Triple D rarely showing their interest in girls which she never understood.

"You get that rod~ But, you better give my cookie some attention and you'll be my bitch and pet for a day~," Dallas said as she kept feeling Dizzy up and giggling, already enjoying the thought of basically domming her sister.

"Hehe~ do you mind if I be D3's pet for a day while you two do that?~ I'd love a chance to have fun with him myself if I'm being honest~" Dee Dee said giggling a bit thinking she would at least ask.

"Hmm~ Alright, Dee Dee~ But you will owe me, just gotta figure out what that will be as I know you like guys as much as Deepak~," Dallas said with a giggle, figuring that she'd come up with something for Dee Dee even if it was something silly.

"Alright, sis~ And try to go easy on my sister~," Dizzy said with a giggle as well, knowing full well Dallas had been looking forward to their birthday as much as everyone else.

Dee Dee giggled a bit and said "thanks sis, maybe we can go shopping together and I can buy you a dress or something?"

"Hey, that'd work as we don't really get to spend much time together," Dallas agreed and figured that'd be good enough for her, she honestly didn't mind anyone having fun with D3 but she also wanted them to ask her first.

"So, when am I gonna be your pet sis?~" Dizzy asked and wagged her tail, feeling excited about this as much as Dallas seemed to be.

"Hehe~ then it's settled~ just let me know when you want to go sis, and yeah we don't unfortunately, we should really change that," Dee Dee said with a smile and was looking forward to this.

"I agree~ Anyway, let's go to D3 and see what he says~," Dallas said with a smile and giggled as she led them to her and D3's room.

"I'm sure it'll be fun~," Dizzy said as she followed along, already excited and Dallas would be the first sister she had some fun with.

D3 was waiting in what was Dylan's old room. After some back and forth their siblings let him and Dallas have the room and had been staying with each other since.

Dallas had remembered how much of a fuss everyone put up over the two taking Dylan's old room for themselves, but that was water under the bridge as she led Dizzy and Dee Dee into the room to show them off to D3. The two had talked about it and since their sisters really seemed to want a chance at D3, he and Dallas had agreed to let them have some fun.

Once they got there D3 sat up and said "so I heard you two want to have some fun with me~ well I'm all down for it if Dallas is~".

Dee Dee giggled at that and said "well we may have worked something out before we got here~".

"Yeah, I'll be her pet for a day~ and Dee Dee will go shopping with her~," Dizzy said with a giggle, finding it a little funny how it kind of showed how different her and Dee Dee could be when it came down to it.

"Yep, pick which one you want first~," Dallas said with a giggle as she took a seat nearby and let the three of them decide who had him first.

"I can go second I don't mind~," Dee Dee said letting Dizzy to go first.

"Well if you don't mind, what do you say Dizzy?" D3 said with a laugh and asked if Dizzy was cool with that.

"Sure, I'll go ahead and then Dee Dee can go~," Dizzy said with a giggle as Dallas watched, knowing D3 would be careful until he knew she could take it.

Dee Dee giggled a bit and sat down with Dallas to watch with her for now.

"Alright Dizzy, go lay down on the bed and spread your legs for me~," D3 said laughing a bit and was getting erect already.

"Also we've both found we can handle it pretty rough~," Dizzy said as she laid down and showed off her moist pussy which was begging for him to take it.

"Yup~ I even was able to handle Dawkins pretty easily as well so don't worry about hurting either of us D3~," Dee Dee said just wanting to get the point across.

"Oh good~ I was hoping that would be the case~," D3 said a bit surprised by what Dee Dee said but tried to keep that to himself as he got to Dizzy and pushed his way into her and got to thrusting.

"Oh Dog~" Dizzy let out and started moaning as her cookie wrapped around his cock, excited she was getting this chance.

D3 kept going and was getting faster and rougher with her. He was going to ease up when her moans stopped but that never happened and soon enough he was going all out on Dizzy.

"Yes~ Oh dog~ Harder~ Ah~ right there~," Dizzy said as her moans picked up and she felt him hit her sweet spots, her back arching for a bit when he did as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Looks like you found out how she likes it love~," Dallas said with a giggle and seeing Dizzy being pretty much along for the ride at this point.

D3 chuckled at all this as he kept going, raising up one of her legs with one hand and grabbing one of her breasts with the other and was really getting into this now.

Dizzy was moaning loudly and couldn't say anything at this point not caring what he did. "Oh~ Treat me like the bitch I am~" Dizzy let out somehow, knowing D3 would only do anything she specifically asked for. She knew Dante held back a bit but she felt ready for someone to be as rough with her as possible without actually hurting her.

"Oh Dog~ if that's what you want bitch~," D3 said and let loose and wasn't holding back at all anymore and really let Dizzy have it now.

Dizzy was moaning louder than she ever had at that and loving every second of this as she felt close, gripping the bed as she got ready for the best climax she'd had in her life.

D3 felt himself getting close as well as he kept going and knew all too well that Dizzy wanted his knot without having to ask and he was planning to give her just that. He would normally still ask just to be safe but she had asked to be treated like a bitch so he thought 'why bother?'

Dizzy was more than ready to take his knot knowing he would knot her either way, she knew the only thing he wouldn't do just about was hit her as he just wasn't quite that type of guy regardless and Delilah's fury terrified even him. After a few more thrusts Dizzy found herself howling in ecstasy as she came hard all over the bed, lifting off the bed and slamming back down from just his sheer force.

D3 gave her a few more thrusts before slamming down on her and knotted her there and then before howling and falling on top of her in his daze.

Dizzy was just left panting looking up at the ceiling before hugging D3 and nuzzling his neck. "Dog that was amazing~," Dizzy said as she caught her breath.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Dizzy though I'm a bit surprised you like it that rough~," D3 said as he caught his breath as well and hugged and nuzzled her back.

"I surprised myself~ I think the only thing that would've been a turn off is if you hit me and even then I'm not sure~ Though, it'd be a cold day in hell if you actually hit me or one of her sisters~," Dizzy said and just enjoyed the embrace.

"If that happened, mom would become the scariest thing he's ever seen~," Dallas said with a giggle, not sure what brought this up but could talk with Dizzy about that later.

"Oh trust me I wouldn't dare do that even without the threat of mom having my head on a pike if I did," D3 said with a chuckle. Even at his worst before he started dating Dallas he would never dream of hurting one of his sisters like that.

"Yeah, I can attest. Though, I think after this we'll have a one on one talk before anything else," Dallas said to Dizzy and figured she should probably talk with her sister soon enough.

"Alright, sis, and sorry Dee Dee. Guess you'll have to wait a bit~" Dizzy said with a giggle, as she looked over to her other sister.

"Oh it's okay Dizzy I had a feeling this would happen when I let you go first," Dee Dee said with a giggle.

D3 laughed a bit and waited for his knot to go down so he could pull out.

Dizzy closed her eyes and smiled as she just kept her arms around D3 and was loving his warmth just enjoying cuddling with her brother.

After a few minutes, D3 was able to slowly pull himself out of Dizzy.

Dizzy got up once she could and smiled at D3. "Dee Dee wanted to be your pet for a day, I almost forgot and Dallas agreed to it~," Dizzy told D3 having forgotten to tell him.

"Hehe~ is that so? well, I'm not going to complain about that~ how about we do it tomorrow so we have the whole day to do it?" D3 said with a chuckle.

"Sounds good to me~ the longer I'm your pet the better in my book~," Dee Dee said having no problem with that.

"Yep, and I'll have Dizzy pay up tomorrow as well~," Dallas said with a giggle as Dizzy cuddled up next to her and giggled as well.

"Sounds like a plan~ right now though I'm getting kind of sleepy~," D3 said with a yawn.

"Aw~ I was hoping to have at least one go with you but one well" Dee Dee said getting up "I'm horny as hell after watching that so I'll just be on my way~ I'm sure it won't take me long to find someone else to take the edge off for me~".

"Alright, Dee Dee see you later~," Dallas said as she closed her eyes and cuddled with Dizzy as she started to fall asleep.

Dee Dee waved them goodbye and was out the door looking for whoever wanted her next.

D3 meanwhile cuddled up to Dizzy and Dallas and was soon enough fast asleep as well.


	66. Taking a Moment To Catch Up

Dylan had decided to spend time with Dolly and made his way to her apartment, he'd called her recently and they agreed to hang out.

Dolly was waiting for Dylan to arrive not bothering to put any clothes on knowing he wouldn't mind it. Fergus and Felicity were going for a walk, they had been doing that ever since Fergus became Felicity's master which Dolly didn't mind at all.

Dylan knocked on the door for Dolly to let him in, grinning and wagging his tail. He had a bag with his clothes in it as Dolly told him the apartment building was clothing optional and had gone to one of the bathrooms to take his clothes off as soon as he could. "Hey, Dolly it's me. Is the door unlocked?" Dylan asked before entering to see Dolly and just smiled at her.

"I was about to say it wasn't but I see you figured that out yourself," Dolly said giggling "come on, you can sit on the couch with me bro".

"Of course, Dolly," Dylan said with a chuckle and went to sit next to Dolly, he figured he'd avoid telling her about Clarissa for now. "So, what have you been up to?" Dylan asked and put an arm around Dolly, figuring she didn't mind.

"Oh not much honestly, still selling Fergus's ass to strangers all over London," Dolly said giggling a bit "he's trying to get Felicity to take up some clients on PetShop as well but she's a bit nervous about it".

"Sounds fun and I'm sure she'll agree eventually~," Dylan said with a giggle and nuzzled her neck, just cuddling with her a bit.

Dolly nuzzled him back and smiled before she said "so what have you been up to Dylan?"

"Not much, I... did have something odd happen recently that I still don't know what to think about it," Dylan said as he thought it over, figuring he'd tell her the first part at least. He rested his head on her chest, just enjoying her company as they talked.

"Well, now you got me curious, mind giving me the details?" Dolly asked wondering what this was about.

"So, I was at a café the other day for a sandwich and coffee and Clarissa walked in... We had a talk and she apologized for things, which I'm still shocked about how surreal everything was," Dylan said and left out the detail about Clarissa being a pet, not sure if he should say much more but he was terrible at hiding things.

"I never thought I'd see the day she would grow a conscience, can't help but wonder how that happened, and Dylan you know I can tell when you're hiding something, what else happened?" Dolly said surprised by that and could see right through Dylan.

"I know, Dolly. Apparently, she became someone's pet which was the bigger shock... And she was kinda..." Dylan explained, not feeling like going in much detail but told her the basics.

Dolly listened along for a while very surprised to hear how Clarissa had been acting "wow that Rex guy is something else if he could get someone like her to act like a decent dog for once..." Dolly said thinking that over.

"Yeah, it's something else... Now, I guess I should tell you the second part..." Dylan said as he thought about this, though he figured Dolly could piece things together with the way this was going.

Dolly just stayed quiet for now having a good idea of what he was going to say here.

"So, I asked her to be my pet for a bit and she agreed... And well... I'm both proud and embarrassed..." Dylan said as that was about as far as he could go with it, not because his sister didn't like details but because he was still having mixed feelings about it.

Dolly let out a sigh before she said "can't say I blame you, I hope you didn't go easy on that ass".

"Well... I can be a beast when I want to be...~" Dylan said with a chuckle and let Dolly figure out what that meant.

"Hehe~ good~ so what have you been up to other than that?" Dolly said with a smile on her face, having put two and two together.

"Not much, having fun with Roxy and Hansel, also being a massive whore, and just enjoying being a pet pretty much twenty-four-seven," Dylan said as he kissed Dolly's neck.

Dolly giggled and leaned into the kiss before she said "that's good~ I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Dylan~ by the way when you sat down I saw that tattoo you have on your ass~ never thought you would ever get one if I'm being honest, can I get a better look at it?~"

"Hansel talked me into, and no I didn't cry like a bitch," Dylan said as he rolled over for her to get a good look. He then realized he said more than he should've with that statement.

"Sounds to me like you did~," Dolly said as she went to look "A QR code? why this of all things?"

"So dogs can scan my ass before they pay for me~," Dylan said and kind of wished he had a different tattoo but didn't want to embarrass himself any more than he needed to.

"Oh I see~ that's actually pretty clever~ and pretty hot too~," Dolly said grabbing his ass and gave it a squeeze "does Roxy have one too?~"

"Mm~ Yes, she does~ You know I'm all for you doing anything to me right now~," Dylan told Dolly, loving her touch and just letting her know he was up for some fun if she was.

"Hehe~ well it has been a while since we've had fun together~," Dolly said giggling a bit "let's do it~ did you bring your collar by any chance?~ I feel like having an audience for this~".

"I was hoping you'd say that~," Dylan said and pulled out his collar, putting it on and with a giggle.

Dolly giggled at that and got up off the couch and walked to the door to the hallway where they kept their collars and leashes and picked up a leash before she said "come on bro~ let's go have some fun~".

Dylan walked with her and let her put the leash on. "So, sis where do you wanna go?~" Dylan asked as he walked with Dolly.

"I say we go to the park~ there's always a good amount of people there who could watch us~ it's like they wait for us to show up or something~," Dolly said laughing as they walked down the hall and got into the elevator.

"Yep, it really is~," Dylan said laughing as well as they entered the elevator and waited for it to go down.

Dolly smiled loving having Dylan on a leash like this and wished they did this more often as the elevator doors opened up on the ground floor.

Dylan was wagging his tail and couldn't wait to leave the elevator, they get to do this much but he loved every minute of this as he walked with pride from the looks he was getting.

Dolly giggled at Dylan taking pride in being a pet and walked along and as they went through the front doors she said "you know me Fergus and Felicity have been invited to hang out with a bulldog in our apartments named Bill for some 'fun' in a few days, you're welcomed to join us if you'd like bro~".

"Sounds fun~ I'd probably be able to make it~," Dylan said with a giggle as he let the passersby feel him up, getting fully erect in no time.

"Hehe~ good~" was all Dolly said as they walked and giggled a bit as everyone had some fun with Dylan.

Dylan made sure to show off for everyone, stroking his rod as they walked to the park. "So, anything special you have planned, mistress?~" Dylan said as he continued getting felt up.

"Hehe~ well~ I'm thinking I'll have you fuck me doggy style~ and after that, I'll let the crowd take turns fucking your ass for free for a change~," Dolly said as they walked through the park entrance.

"Sounds hot~ Let's go~," Dylan said as they made their way to the middle of the park.

Once Dolly found a good spot she got on her hands and knees and shacked her ass at Dylan before she said "come and get it bro~".

Dylan lined himself up with her pussy and pushed his tip in, moaning from her tightness as he got to thrusting.

Dolly was moaning right away, they had been fucking each other since forever at this point and Dylan didn't even need to try to hit her sweet spots which turned Dolly on even more.

Dylan went hard and fast, knowing how she liked it as he slapped her ass. "Oh Dog~ I love you~," Dylan said as continued, her pussy wrapped around his throbbing cock.

"Oh Fuck yes~ I love you too Dylan~ you're the only dog I'd ever sub for I hope you know that~" Dolly moaned out and was overwhelmed with the pleasure all of this was making her feel.

"And I love every second of it~," Dylan said as he pushed deeper, his knot slapping against her cookie at this point.

Dolly's eyes were rolling to the back of her head at this point, Dylan fucking her like he owned her ass as well as the crowd watching him do it was getting to be too much for her at this point, and felt herself getting close.

Dylan was getting close as well and was getting ready to pull out since Dolly wanted him to let everyone get a turn with his ass.

Soon enough Dolly was cumming her brains out right there in full view of everyone in the park and was dazed out of her mind.

Dylan howled as soon as he pulled and came hard all over the ground, panting in a daze.

After a few minutes, Dolly was able to pull herself together and stood up before she said "alright then~ I had my turn folks~ start lining up for yours~ and don't worry about the barcode on his ass~ this round is on the house~".

With that Dylan got on his hands and knees, presenting himself as a line started to form.

Dolly watched as countless dogs started to take turns fucking Dylan's ass. After he took a few Dolly said "he's got a mouth as well as a couple of hands~ go ahead and use those too~".

Dylan got to work on that and soon enough he was covered in cum, loving every second of this.

Dolly giggled as she watched Dylan get fucked from every angle by a seemingly endless sea of dogs.

It was a long time before the crowd died down, Dylan pretty much covered in cum before getting up once the last dog was done.

Dolly giggled at the sight of him like this and said "let's get you back to my place Dylan~ you can use our shower to get all that cum off of you~".

"Yeah~ I'll be glad to~," Dylan said as they got to walking back to Dolly's apartment.

Dolly smiled at that and walked in silence for the most part and soon enough they were walking back inside.

"That was fun Dolly~ I would've knotted you but I figured it would be better not to with what you had in mind~" Dylan as they got to her floor and walked to her place.

"Hehe~ good call~," Dolly said as she opened the door to her apartment "The shower is down the hall and the third door on the left, I'll look for a movie for us to watch for the rest of your visit Dylan".

"Sounds great, sis~," Dylan said and went to the shower to clean himself off.

Dolly nodded at that and turned on the T.V. in search of a movie to watch with Dylan.


	67. Changing Dynamic

Dawkins was on his phone in bed, just looking over all the messages from potential clients and even a few commenting about how good he looked which did make him blush.

Dante was laying with Dawkins cuddled up with him and looked with him for a client or two to take up and smiled.

"So, how do you feel about this one love?~" Dawkins asked as he noticed one that had been showing interests and seemed to have a decent rating.

"Seems like a good one, let's message him in the morning though, it's getting late and I just want to cuddle with you for now~," Dante said giving Dawkins a nuzzle.

"Alright, cutie~ Let's do that for now~," Dawkins said as he cuddled Dante and nuzzled him back, wrapping his arms around him.

Dante giggled and loved Dawkins holding him like this. Dante couldn't help but notice that ever since Dawkins had forgotten to get dressed before he walked out with Dante on a leash that Dawkins had been wanting to bottom when they fuck less and less often. Dante didn't mind this however because the more he got Dawkins rod up his ass the more he craved it but he thought it was worth bringing up so after a moment Dante steeled his nerves and said: "so are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

"Huh? I thought we talked that over already?" Dawkins said looking confused, obviously thinking Dante was referring to something else. He hadn't really felt any different though he did admit he hadn't been bottoming for Dante nearly as much as he used to.

"You must not realize what I'm even talking about..." Dante said with a sigh "Dawkins haven't you noticed that ever since that day you walked outside naked with me on a leash that with every passing day you're getting more and more dominate and less and less like a switch?" Dante looked him in the face for a few seconds to get a read on what Dawkins was thinking after he said that.

"Oh... Yeah, I guess you're right... I've really been feeling a bit more confident lately," Dawkins said as he realized what Dante was saying, there was a lot of truth to it as well. He couldn't even remember the last time he subbed to anyone much less Dante.

"I mean don't get me wrong, love, I don't mind the change at all, in fact, I'm loving it but there is a change here and I feel it best we acknowledged it," Dante said and gave Dawkins a kiss on the cheek.

"You have point, I guess I have been feeling more confident and dominant lately... I'm not sure myself, but if you're loving it then I'll keep it going," Dawkins said and kissed Dante back, smiling as they embraced.

"Hehe~ I love you Dawkins~ and really I'm glad you're feeling more confident~ among other things~," Dante said wrapping his arms around Dawkins.

"I love you too~ I really have been acting less and less like a sub lately aren't I?~," Dawkins said with a giggle and nuzzled Dante's neck.

"Mmm~ you won't see me complaining that's for sure~," Dante said nuzzling him back "Dad on the other hand might miss having you ride his rod every now and again though~" Dante continued giggling.

"Hehe~ I might still sub for him~ We'll see~," Dawkins said and laughed as well, pulling Dante close to him.

Dante giggled at that and closed his eyes before he said "hehe~ well either way Dawkins I kind of like the new you~ it's like you fucked any dominance I had out of me and made me a full sub now~".

"Oh well, hehe~ Don't worry, I'll still give that rod a little love every now and then~ But, I guess we can't call ourselves switches anymore~," Dawkins said with a giggle as well and gave Dante a deep kiss.

Dante giggled at that and kissed him back and let the world around him melt away for him.

After a moment, Dawkins broke the kiss and smiled. "I love you, Dante~," Dawkins said and gave him a tight hug, just happy to be with him.

"I love you too Dawkins~," Dante said hugging him back. Dante was really happy with how this talk had gone and was looking forward to seeing how this change in their dynamic with each other would play out.

"How's it feel to be my bitch?~" Dawkins whispered as he stroked Dante's fur and knew Dante would love that.

Dante felt himself shiver at Dawkins's words and after a second said "it feels really good Dawkins~ you keep talking to me like that I'll _need_ you to get on top of me soon enough~".

"Might be what I want you, slutty dog~ You just love being big bottom whore don't you?~" Dawkins said as he kept teasing Dante, feeling his tip poke out as he felt his boyfriend up.

"Oh Dog~ it's true~ I love it and can't get enough of it~," Dante said moaning a bit "I love the feeling of you owning me completely and just doing whatever you want with me~".

"I know you'll be begging for this cock if I rile you up enough~ I know you want me to fuck until you have to hobble around the house with a loose ass~," Dawkins said as he got into this and slid a finger into Dante's tail hole, fingering him and chuckling.

"Oh Dog~" Dante moaned out as he felt Dawkins finger in his ass "enough teasing love and fuck me already Dawkins~ make me howl loud enough for all our neighbors knows I'm your bitch~ if they don't already that is~" Dante begged, putting his hand on Dawkins rod and gave it a few strokes and was already fully erect himself.

"Whatever you say, pet~," Dawkins said with a groan and moaning from Dante's paw. "Get on the floor~ I don't want to tear up the bad as bad as your ass~," Dawkins said as he gave Dante's ass a hard slap and felt rock while having a smirk on his face that Dante loved seeing from Dawkins as it was a sign his boyfriend was ready to go all out on Dante's ass.

"Right away master~," Dante said moaning a bit from the slap and was really excited now and got on the floor on his hands and knees and proudly raised his ass and gave it a shack for Dawkins.

Dawkins got up as well, positioned his rod at Dante's tail hole. He wasn't even going to tease Dante, he pushed his rod in without much warning pushing through Dante's tight ass with a loud grunt as he felt Dante's walls around his member. "Better hold on tight~," Dawkins said as he playfully bit Dante's ear and began pushing him down thrusting hard enough to slightly lift Dante off the ground while slapping his ass.

"Oh Dog yes~," Dante said as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Dante was in heaven as far as he was concerned as he loved everything Dawkins was doing to him and was overwhelmed by the pleasure he felt from each thrust.

"I know you love it when you can't walk straight after I'm done, don't you bitch?~" Dawkins said and kept going slamming into Dante's ass with each thrust and howling.

"Yes~ I love it like you wouldn't believe~," Dante said feeling himself getting close.

"I'm not gonna bother asking to knot you~ I hope your ass is sore tomorrow~," Dawkins said and kept going, feeling close himself.

Dante let out a howl as he started to cum hard, spilling his seed on the floor and collapses unable to hold himself up anymore and moaned from each thrust Dawkins as he did not let up at all.

Dawkins slammed his knot hard into Dante and filled him with seed with a howl before collapsing onto Dante.

Once Dante came down from his high he cuddled up to Dawkins and closed his eyes "I love you so much Dawkins~".

"I love you too, Dante~," Dawkins said as he cuddled Dante back and closed his eyes.

Dante giggled a bit and closed his eyes as well and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Dawkins fell asleep soon as well, enjoying this new dynamic already.


	68. Pethouse

Deja Vu walked up to Mettsley's place having Deepak come along as they agreed. They both had to decided to pack their things and come clothed this time partly because D2 had to do something but he didn't specify what.

Mettsley was waiting for them by the elevator that would take them up to his penthouse and once he saw them he said "Ah hello Deja Vu and Deepak, you two ready for this?~"

"Yes, we are~," Deja Vu said kissed Mettsley's cheek, as she walked with him and Deepak followed.

"Yes, we're ready to go~," Deepak said as he entered as well, he still wasn't quite sure about Mettsley but figured Deja Vu and D2 at least trusted him enough.

"Nice~ this is going to be tons of fun~," Mettsley said as they got into the elevator and then unlocked the button to his penthouse before pressing it and they started to ascend.

"I'm sure it will be~," Deja Vu said as they got up to the penthouse, she went ahead and pulled out her collar as well as Deepak's.

Deepak had been here before so he wasn't too nervous in fact he felt pretty excited about it and knew the next few days would be fun.

Mettsley chuckled a bit and said "well you two don't need me to tell you to strip and get your collars on~ I might as well take off my clothes as well since they'll just get in the way at this point~" and with that, he went to do just that and get his clothes off while Deja Vu and Deepak did the same.

Deja Vu and Deepak were in nothing but their collars soon enough and walked over to Mettsley. Both of them giving him bedroom eyes. "So, what should we do first?~" Deja Vu asked as they both embraced Mettsley feeling his muscles and leaning against him.

"Well I know we have a few days but I was thinking we get a head start on the sexy fun~," Mettsley said with a laugh and wrapped his arms around both of them "how's about you take turns with me fucking you doggy style and go from there?~"

"I'll let Deepak have a go first~," Deja Vu said and moved out of Deepak's view range, they'd both had talked over how they'd go about this with Mettsley.

"Right~," Deepak said as he pent over and presented himself for Mettsley on his hands and knees.

"Works for me~," Mettsley said wasting no time mounting Deepak and lined himself up with his ass "truth be told I've been looking forward to fucking this cutie's brains out since I saw him at my Halloween party~".

"Oh~ Don't worry about going easy on me~," Deepak said as he waited for Mettsley to start, having gotten pretty much used to taking cock at this point.

Mettsley smirked at that and pushed his way into Deepak's asshole and got to thrusting hard and fast right off the bat.

Deepak was moaning loud as he pushed back against Mettsley's thrusts, eyes rolling back in his head as Mettsley fucked his brains out.

Mettsley kept going getting faster and harder as he went and started slapping Deepak's ass every few thrusts now having seen Deepak moan louder any time someone did that to him at the party the other day.

Deepak was loving all of it as his moans grew louder and was lost in waves of pleasure. "Oh Dog~ Please~ Harder~" Deepak let out as he was starting to feel close.

"As you wish~," Mettsley said going all out now and felt himself getting close as well. He wanted to knot Deepak but he didn't want to keep Deja Vu waiting even more so he got ready to pull out and paint Deepak's ass and back with his seed.

Deepak was too lost in pleasure to object and as much as wanted it, he knew Deja Vu was waiting her turn patiently.

After a few more thrusts Mettsley pulled out of Deepak's ass and started cumming hard and spilling his seed all over him.

Deepak fell to the floor, panting in a daze and laying there. Giving himself a moment to catch his breath as Deja Vu got on her hands and knees for Mettsley.

"I appreciate the eagerness Deja Vu but I should really go wash my rod real quick, can't go straight from Deepak's ass to your pussy my sexy diva~ that's how you get any number of problems," Mettsley said with a laugh and went to do just that.

"Right, right. The fewer doctor visits the better, I guess I got so into it I forgot~" Deja Vu said, she had quite a fetish watching two guys go at it which was pretty hot for her.

Mettsley nodded at that and went to a nearby bathroom to go get himself cleaned up for Deja Vu and after a minute he was back "alright sweetheart I'm ready when you are~".

Deja Vu nodded at that and got in position again, shaking her ass as she waited for Mettsley.

Mettsley mounted Deja Vu and quickly pushed himself into her pussy before he got to thrusting "oh Dog~" he moaned out as he did so. At times he wished Deja Vu would reconsider his offer to be his live-in pet but he promised not to bring it up again and he didn't intend on breaking it.

"Oh Dog~ Harder~" Deja Vu let out and was already moaning loudly as Mettsley thrusted and her soaking wet pussy gripped around his cock.

Mettsley nodded and did just that getting faster and harder and started slapping her ass every once and a while. He hadn't forgotten how on their first outing a friend of Mettsley had shown both him and Deja Vu that she could take it incredibly roughly and still be moaning like crazy so he wasn't afraid to go all out on Deja Vu from the start.

Deja vu remembered that fondly as Mettsley went harder on her and made her moan louder than she already was. He was having no problem as each thrust sent a new wave of pleasure through her body, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Mettsley kept going not holding back for a second. Deja Vu had made Mettsley aware of the birth control pills she was taking at this point so he wasn't going to think twice about knotting her here.

Deja Vu felt close already as Mettsley was making her feel like she was on cloud nine. All she could do was moan as her body tensed up and was ready for a release.

Mettsley was getting close as well and after a few more good thrusts slammed into her hard knotting her right away and started cumming hard right inside of her.

Deja Vu howled in ecstasy and came hard as soon as she was knotted, being left panting in a daze.

Mettsley cuddled up to Deja Vu on the floor as he let his afterglow wash over him and once he had his wits about him he said "that was amazing~ and we're just getting started~" and with that, he looked over to see if Deepak and pulled himself together yet.

Deja Vu was too dazed to say anything as Deepak walked over to them, coherent enough to at least know where he was.

Mettsley laughed and let the two of them get back to their senses before he did anything else "I recognize the look on your face Deepak~ I've only made a handful of people have that look but it's the look of someone who's beyond satisfied~ I'll have to write your name down the list of people I've done that too now~".

"I'm not complaining~," Deepak said and laid down next to Mettsley.

Mettsley just laughed at that and waited for him to be able to pull himself out of Deja Vu and for her to get her wits about her again.

After a moment, Deja Vu came down from her high as Deepak cuddled up to Mettsley. Both satisfied with how things were going already.

"Hey there my sexy diva~ I'd ask if you enjoyed yourself but you've been laying there dazed out of your mind for the past ten minutes so I have a funny feeling you did~," Mettsley said as he finally was able to pull himself out of her.

"Sure did~ So, what shall we do now?~" Deja Vu asked as the three lay on the floor still cuddling.

"Well right this second I feel like taking a picture to remember this by~," Mettsley said and then grabbed his phone he had set nearby "say cheese~" he continued as he got ready to take the picture of them like this.

Deja Vu and Deepak did just that, playing as Mettsley took the picture though were just content with anything right now.

Mettsley took the picture and looked at it for a second. It showed Mettsley with a smug look on his face with Deja Vu and Deepak laying beside him with their collars in full view and anyone looking at it could tell Mettsley just got done fucking both of them "nice~ you guys don't mind if I post this to my Instagram right?" he said wanting to double-check with them first, legally he was free to do with any pictures of his pets as he saw fit, he couldn't even get in trouble for showing nudity on sites that normally didn't allow that if it was a sex pet but he wanted to make sure they were cool with it regardless.

"Go ahead~," They both said in agreement, not really bothered by it all. Both of them had become less shameless about things and it didn't matter who saw them at this point.

Mettsley nodded at that and posted it right away before putting his phone down "I'll check how my fans like that photo after a while, but pictures I do with whatever pets I'm with at the time always blow up" he said before stretching a bit "so any suggestions for what to do next?~"

"Not sure~ what about you Deepak?~" Deja Vu said as she laid there with Mettsley's arms around here.

"I'm fine cuddling right now~," Deepak said and closed his eyes l, smiling as they laid there.

"I guess that works, we've got the time after all~ but might I suggest we take this to my bedroom? I have to imagine that'll be way more comfortable" Mettsley said with a laugh.

"Yes, it sure would~," Deja Vu said as she and Deepak got up laughing as well, walking to his room without another word.

Mettsley got up as well and followed them there and laid down between with his arms over their shoulders.

Both of them cuddled up to Mettsley and closed their eyes and soon enough fell asleep with him.

He wasn't far behind them and fell asleep wishing that these next few days could last forever.


	69. Deepak making himself known

Deepak had decided to cook breakfast for everyone, he loved cooking as much as he loved his meditation. It would be a bit before the other two got up but he figured it'd be nice to go ahead and start cooking. D2 had called and mentioned that Deja Vu's manager had wanted him to think about becoming a master for other celebrity sex pets, which Deepak had to admit was a surprise.

After a few minutes, Mettsley walked into the kitchen and said "something smells good, I didn't know you could cook Deepak".

"It's something I have been enjoying, I admit I don't entirely break stereotypes but I don't see a problem," Deepak said with a laugh as he was finishing everyone's breakfast, having been careful to make sure it was in line with everyone's diet.

"Hey if you enjoy it don't let anyone tell you not to do it is what I say," Mettsley said as he got to eating "Deja Vu will be with us in a bit, she was starting to stir when I left".

"Alright, very good and D2 called to check up on us. I told him things were going well," Deepak said as Deja Vu walked in and took a seat smiling as she waited for Deepak to finish.

Mettsley nodded at that and said: "that's nice, I'm glad you both have someone who cares about you like that" and with that, he kept eating and pulled up his phone to check on how that picture he took yesterday was received by his fans and his eyes widened when he saw it.

"Yep, he's great, what's up?" Deepak said as he set the plates on the table and noticed Mettsley's expression.

"Yeah, I can tell you're surprised~," Deja Vu said with a giggle, as she wanted to hear as well.

"Well to put it bluntly I always knew the pictures I take with sex pets were my fans' favorites but this is ridiculous, that picture I took of you two yesterday has been up for less than twelve hours and it's already my highest-rated picture I have on Instagram and all the comments are about Deepak," Mettsley said and then showed them his phone for them to see for themselves.

Deepak was shocked to hear that and was reading the comments as Deja Vu giggled at that.

"A good chunk of them are asking things along the lines of 'who is that sexy little guy with you and Deja Vu' and 'where can I get in contact with that boi'" Mettsley said with a chuckle as the two of them read the comments "honestly Deepak with this overwhelming response you could be celebrity sex pet without ever being a normal celebrity, it's rare but not unheard of for that to happen".

"I might try it, luckily it seems mostly guys are masters so it won't be a big deal," Deepak said with a giggle as he thought it over.

"Think it over, and I'm sure D2 would be more than happy with you being a sex pet too," Deja Vu said, laughing a bit but wasn't too surprised at that.

"Yeah think it over for a bit before you decide on anything but yeah even then I'd recommend having it in your contract that only guys can touch you, better safe than sorry you know?" Mettsley said as he put down his phone.

"Yeah, good to specify beforehand just in case," Deepak said and felt he'd think it over before saying anything either way.

Mettsley nodded and finished up the rest of his breakfast before he said "so what do you two want to do today~".

Deepak and Deja Vu finished eating as well, not sure of an answer. "We'll leave that up to you~," Deja Vu said and gave him bedroom eyes.

Mettsley chuckled a bit and said "Well now that I know Deepak is going to be such a popular sex pet there is something I want to do~ follow me~" and with that, he got up from his seat and started walking towards a door, Mettsley's penthouse was one of those open living type places, no walls anywhere except where privacy was a must like a bathroom or his bedroom.

Deepak and Deja Vu did just that, following Mettsley with a smile on their faces. They were curious as to what he planned but was sure he was planning surprising them.

Mettsley opened the door and inside there was a lot of filming equipment set up with a bed and a laptop on a table off to the side "I have all of this set up for a streaming site I do as a side thing, if you two are down for it we can have quite the audience while we have fun~".

"Hehe~ sounds good to me~," Deja Vu said with a giggle while Deepak thought it over.

Mettsley chuckled a bit and got to turning everything on to get ready and said "what's on your mind Deepak? can't help but notice the thoughtful look on your face".

"I'll try, but not used to being recorded," Deepak said and felt a bit nervous, Deja Vu patted his back and smiled.

"You'll be fine, besides you already seem to be getting a following," Deja Vu said with a giggle and knew Deepak was a little nervous.

"It's alright Deepak you'll get used to it I promise~," Mettsley said as he finished getting everything ready "okay here's what I'm thinking, I'll mostly focus on Deepak for this if that's alright Deja Vu, you can keep an eye what the audience is saying while I get Deepak's growing fanbase more 'acquainted' with him since no one really knows who he is yet~".

"Works for me~ Plus, I've noticed me being in the room doesn't seem to bother him much at all~ Go ahead and knot him, I know he wanted it~," Deja Vu said as she went over to where everything was set up.

"Alright, you two~ I'm no actor but I doubt that'll be a problem~," Deepak said with a giggle as he got on Mettsley's bed.

"Trust me you don't have to do too much acting for this Deepak~," Mettsley said as he got on the bed as well "just let us know when we're live Deja Vu~ I should already be logged in with the right account".

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about that~ Besides, no one watches this stuff for the acting~," Deja Vu said and pointed out with a giggle as she checked everything and made sure it was on.

Deepak nodded at that and laid on the bed smirking toward the camera and laying on his side. He never showed himself off much before but he knew he had plenty to show and while he preferred being a sub he didn't mind showing off his cock.

Once Deja Vu let them know they were live Mettsley said "hey folks~ I'm back with another live stream, I would have given you all a bit more of a warning but this is a bit of a surprise for me too" Mettsley chuckled a bit at this point and wrapped his arm over Deepak's shoulder, he knew being an actor and a live streamer needed different attitudes and was going all out "the pet that'll be our guest today is Deepak~ some of you may already be aware of him from my Instagram picture yesterday but before we get started why don't you tell the lovely people a bit more about yourself cutie?~"

"I'm Deja Vu's brother and like cooking and meditation~ Sorry to any ladies that may be watching but I only swing one-way~," Deepak said and tried to think of what to say, Deja Vu giggled at Deepak but felt that was good enough. She did notice a few messages seeming to be playfully heartbroken, which made her giggle as well.

Mettsley chuckled at that and said "Alright then now that that's out of the way let's get to why everyone is here~ I'm going to get Deepak to bounce on my cock for a bit and after a while, we'll take some donation requests~" and with that Mettsley laid down in a way that the camera still had a good view of him and waited for Deepak to get to it.

Deepak went over and began stroking Mettsley's cock before beginning to suck him off, already fully erect, and decided to savor the moment a bit.

Mettsley moaned from all of it and it didn't take him long to get fully erect.

Once he was erect Deepak got ready to lower himself on Mettsley's cock. He slowly slid down, moaning as he took more and more of Mettsley's cock.

Mettsley was tempted to grab Deepak's hips and take over but decided against it and let Deepak go at his own pace here and moaned a bit before he said "how are the viewers liking the show Deja Vu?~"

"So far so good~," Deja Vu said as Deepak started bouncing on Mettsley's cock, moaning loudly without a care in the world. Reading the comments was definitely interesting, she did moderate them but didn't have to do much.

Mettsley nodded and was moaning a lot from Deepak's tight ass bouncing on his rod and after a few more seconds slapped Deepak's ass.

Deepak was moaning loudly as his cock bounced around uselessly and was making sure Mettsley hit all the right spots as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

After a while Mettsley felt himself getting close and as much as he would like cum here and now he had promised his views donation requests and not wanting to disappoint he pulled Deepak off him "Sorry Deepak but we have an audience to please~ alright folks start sending in those requests and we'll see what we can do~".

Deepak did feel annoyed having gotten close as well, bore with it as he did understand Mettsley's reasons.

"Alright, let's see some requests are a bit much... Oh, there's a request for Deepak to model for the camera a bit~" Deja Vu said as that seemed to be a good one.

Mettsley shook his head and said: "guys I said before to go easy on new pets I bring here and that they would get ignored otherwise, that modeling one seems nice~ let's go for that~".

"I guess Dallas teaching me how to model will be useful after all~," Deepak said with a giggle and got in position for the camera to see feeling like the slightest touch would make him cum. Deepak bent down and spread his legs making sure everyone could see what they wanted to and shook his ass around a bit.

Mettsley chuckled and laid back and watched. He was tempted to give his member a few strokes but didn't want to risk blowing his load like that so he just enjoyed the show.

Deepak had an idea as he turned around and showed off his member. "I think I could make it a little more interesting~," Deepak said and set down putting a leg behind his head as he contorted an arm around it and somehow managed to bend down enough to take his own cock in his mouth smirking as his gaze met the camera.

Deja Vu as well as the comments loved that, the comments getting crazy from what Deepak was doing and saying how hot that was.

Mettsley was impressed, to say the least, and was really enjoying the show and was really wishing he could have had Deepak finish him off first.

Deepak got out of that position and squatted down making sure he wasn't covering anything up. Dallas had told him to show off every part of his body and he intended to.

Deja Vu was impressed, and kind of glad Dallas had talked Deepak into modeling lessons as he seemed to be giving quite a show. "Alright, sorry guys~ He said it and I can confirm girls just don't do it for him~," Deja Vu said having noticed some requests involving her, which she had to politely decline.

Mettsley chuckled a bit and said: "any requests that don't involve you Deja Vu?~ it's about time we moved on to the next one".

"Some of them wanting you to go ahead and fuck him doggy style as rough as you can~," Deja Vu said as she looked at the requests.

"Works for me~," Deepak said and got on his hands and knees, presenting himself for Mettsley.

"Well alright then~," Mettsley said as he mounted Deepak and started to line himself up with his ass.

Deepak was moaning as Mettsley entered him, ready to take his knot and wagging his tail.

Mettsley got to thrusting into Deepak as hard and as fast as he could while still giving the viewers a good look at all of it.

Deepak moaned loudly as his eyes rolled back into his head. Deja Vu reading the comments and the likes, the stream had been blowing up as everyone watched Deepak getting his brains fucked out.

Mettsley kept going and wasn't letting up for a second and started giving Deepak's ass a smack every few seconds.

It wasn't long before Deepak began feeling close, moaning loud as his mind was lost in ecstasy.

Mettsley felt himself getting close as well so he gave Deepak a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting him and filling him up with his seed as he came hard.

Deepak howled came hard, his seed spilling all over the floor before he collapsed. Deja Vu was waiting for Mettsley's signal to stop the stream.

"That'll be it for today folks, for those of you who wanted Deja Vu to get involved here will just have to be patient, I'll have her as the main guest another time, for now, I'll see you all later," Mettsley said and then nodded to Deja Vu to go ahead and end it.

Deja Vu did just that, blowing a kiss to the camera before turning the stream off.

Mettsley chuckled a bit and cuddled up to Deepak before he said "Well if you do end up wanting to join your sister here in her line of work that will definitely get your name out there~ I think that was one of the biggest streams I've done and I didn't even get a chance to announce it~".

"Yeah, it really blew up and everyone seemed to enjoy it overall," Deja Vu said and walked over to them.

"That was the first time I've done porn~," Deepak said, giggling as he started to come down from his high.

Mettsley just chuckled at that more than happy with how that went and before he could say anything they heard a phone ringing "that one of your phones? Deja Vu you better go check on that seeing as me and Deepak are a bit 'tied' up at that moment" Mettsley said with a laugh.

"Haha, Alright be back in a bit," Deja Vu said, laughing as she went to answer the phone.

Mettsley waved her off as she left and held Deepak close while he waited for his knot to deflate. It was Deja Vu's phone that was ringing and on the caller ID it should it was D2 calling.

Deja Vu answered it and smiled wondering why he was calling. "Hello, Sweetie~ What have you been up to?~" Deja Vu said and thought nothing of it, giggling a bit.

"Not much love but listen, what you three have been doing with Deepak has sent shock waves through the internet and anyone who's at least a little interested in celebrity sex pets," D2 said with a nervous laugh "it didn't take long for your manager to find out about him and that we're related to him, he called me asking if I know anything about him having a master or a manager and whatnot" he continued wanting to catch Deja Vu up on what's been going on his side of things.

"Ah alright, Deepak hasn't said yes but he hasn't said no either. How'd your meeting go? everything go well?" Deja Vu asked, wanting to hear what happened.

"Alright I'm not going to push him either way but your manager is eager to learn more about this" D2 said with a shrug before he continued with "anyways it was long and boring but it needed doing, all that paperwork your manager gave me wasn't going to do itself you know?"

"True, as long as it's done. It can't always be fun and games," Deja Vu said with a laugh as she took a seat and wanted to talk a bit. "My manager does love keeping tabs on everything, always looking for the next big thing and making sure everyone stays in line. He had to help out Dallas' manager a long time ago, so he's also cautious who he makes deals with," Deja Vu explained, her manager wasn't as strict as Destiny's but was definitely a grounded in between from her sisters' managers.

"Yeah I know what you mean, now that I think about it he's pretty much my manager too at this point," D2 said as he thought everything over not having much to say about it.

"I'm pretty sure he mentioned something about getting you a contract with him, anyway everything's been going well. To think we were concerned about Mettsley but he's really been a great guy hasn't he?" Deja Vu said with a giggle.

"Yeah he has, I'm glad you two are having fun at his place, we should do this more often honestly," D2 said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, and you know once you're set up as a professional master you can rent sex pets yourself~," Deja Vu said, just wanting to point he could have his own fun whenever she was being borrowed.

"Well as long as Deepak's cool with it too I don't see why not, Dog knows I'm not doing anything with my share of the money," D2 said with a laugh and didn't even try to deny that idea was tempting.

"Alright, I'll let them know you were checking up on us and pass along what my manager said. You have no idea how he gets when he really wants to know something," Deja Vu said with a giggle as she got ready to hang up.

"Alright, then I'll see you two later, love you," D2 said as he got ready to hang up as well.

"Love you too," Deja Vu said and hung up, going ahead and checking on Mettsley and Deepak.

By the time Deja Vu got back, Mettsley had managed to pull himself out of Deepak but the two were still cuddled up together "Oh hey Deja Vu, I take it that was D2?"

"Yes, just wanting to fill me in on some things and my manager seems to have taken an interest in Deepak. Which I figured he was watching the stream, he always needs to be in the know," Deja Vu said with a giggle as Deepak blushed a bit.

"I admit that was some debut~," Deepak said with a laugh, having enjoyed that more than he cared to admit.

Mettsley chuckled a bit and said: "Well if you want my opinion I say you've got quite the future lined up for you if this is the path you decide to take~".

"I'll at least think on it, though from what I hear Deja Vu's manager will pester you until he gets a firm yes or no," Deepak said with a giggle as Deja Vu laughed and nodded.

"Hehe~ well in any case I say we go watch a movie for a while before we do anything else 'sexy' what do you two say?" Mettsley said getting up from the bed and stretching a bit.

"Sounds good to me, what do you say Deepak?~" Deja Vu said and smiled, more than fine with anything.

"Let's do that, I'm sure that'll be nice," Deepak said, not feeling up for much more at the moment.

"Alright sounds like a plan, I'm sure we can find something on one of the streaming services I have signed up for," Mettsley said as he walked out of the room and towards his couch with a T.V. he had set up.

The other two went over and set next to him, silently watching as he looked for something. Deepak was glad he accepted this invitation it turned out to be a fun idea.

Once Mettsley picked something out and wrapped his arms around the two of them and held them close as they watched in silence and he was very happy having done this.


	70. Needed Encouragement

Dallas and Dee Dee had agreed to go shopping and hang out for the day. They hardly ever got to spend time together for a lot of reasons which they both understood, in truth, Dallas only made the deal to spend time with her sisters and she was really only teasing Dizzy but didn't want Dee Dee to get left out.

Dee Dee smiled as they walked and was happy to finally spend some time with Dallas. She kind of figured Dallas was only teasing Dizzy but she didn't care.

"So, what should we do first? I know we said shopping but we have the whole day," Dallas said with a smile as they walked along, it wasn't too busy but there was still a decent crowd.

"Well how about we grab some coffee and relax for a bit, before Dylan moved out I overheard him talking about this nice café that supposed to be nearby," Dee Dee said after thinking for a minute.

"That sounds good, we can catch up a bit as well. Modeling is great, but I'm more in the loop with strangers than my family and I hate it," Dallas said with a laugh, heading over. Dallas knew where she was referring to and it was a popular hang out for masters and pets as well as a host of other patrons. "Also, fair warning you may find plenty of sexy guys in there but big sis has your back~" Dallas teased a bit.

Dee Dee giggled a bit before she said "Thanks Dallas I'll definitely keep that in mind~" and with that, they made their way over to the café which didn't take them long.

Dallas went ahead and ordered and went over to find a table, the café wasn't too busy yet and she was already noticing the looks she was getting. Her fame never bothered her much but she did that she'd hardly go anywhere without at least a quick glance.

Dee Dee made her order as well before following Dallas and sitting down at the table she picked out "so how have you and D3 been doing lately?"

"Pretty great, we have discussed renting an apartment recently. I still have few good years as a model to save up the money, and he's been trying to figure what he'd like to do," Dallas said with a smile, she had been thinking about the future a lot lately. She'd been warned that the older she got the harder it would be to get modeling jobs so she knew she'd have to move to something else eventually.

Dee Dee nodded at that and said "yeah that makes sense, it's always a good thing to be prepared for the future and to have plans for what you'd like to do when the time comes, maybe consider getting some acting classes while you're at it since unlike modeling they need people of all ages for various roles".

"Well, I used to act a bit and I suppose I could get back into it. I'll talk to my agent next time we meet," Dallas said and knew Dee Dee had a point as she thought it over. "So aside from the obvious, what have you been up to? Any boys you got your eye on?~" Dallas said with a giggle, wanting to hear what her sister had been up to.

"Well... there is one but it's a little embarrassing to say..." Dee Dee said blushing hard at the mention of this topic.

"It isn't D3 is it?~" Dallas asked with a giggle and a bit curious but figured she'd hazard a guess.

"What? no no no! I can kind of see where you'd think that but even if did like him my crushes tend to die off quickly after they get with someone else" Dee Dee said laughing a bit more than a little caught off guard by that.

"I was only teasing, but if it's embarrassing... Question, have I met him in any way?" Dallas asked figuring she'd narrow it down, though why would Dee Dee find a crush embarrassing was all she could ponder.

"Yes... I'll save you a few more questions and just say this, he's one of our brothers..." Dee Dee said reluctant still blushing and wasn't looking forward to Dallas putting the pieces together.

"Well, it couldn't be Diesel..." Dallas said to herself, rejecting the possibility but thinking of what brother could still be embarrassing and wasn't dating.

As soon as Dallas said that Dee Dee was blushing so hard her whole face was red and quickly slammed her face on the table to try and hide it but knew that would be super suspicious.

Dallas choked on her coffee when she realized, trying not to burst out laughing so she bit her lip. "You... what... Um... Well, he's... charming?" Destiny said, showing her rusty acting as she tried not to laugh at this revelation.

"I know he isn't the smartest or the best looking or even in the best shape but..." Dee Dee paused for a second thinking over how she wanted to say this, "but he's very sweet, we've been spending a lot of time together for the past several months, and he's always been willing to listen to my problems and try and help me feel better even if he doesn't always get it..."

"I can see where you're coming from, and trust me when I say he is far from the worst choice you could make," Dallas said calmly and with a smile and knowing look, knowing Dee Dee had heard plenty about Dallas' dating history.

"Thanks, Dallas, that means a lot," Dee Dee said raising her head off the table and smiled at her sister.

"Your welcome, and if he seems interested, talk with him. I guess my advice is, don't be embarrassed about it and own it. Took me long enough to figure that out, trust me," Dallas said as she moved over and hugged her sister.

Dee Dee hugged her back and said "Alright I'll try Dallas and I'll see about talking with him soon, I find him adorable in many ways truth be told but Dog help me I have no idea what goes on in his head most of the time so I have no idea if he likes me back or not".

"Something you have to remember, which even I forget, is he has some problems and we have to be patient with him. While Delgado is as self-sufficient as he can be, Diesel's problems are mental," Dallas said as she rubbed Dee Dee's shoulders.

"Alright, I'll just have to keep reminding myself of that moving forward, thanks a bunch Dallas, this talk has helped more than you could know," Dee Dee said and then sat back down to finish her coffee.

"I'm sure, I admit I wasn't planning on having a heart-to-heart talk but hey I'm your sister at the end of the day," Dallas said as she went to finish her coffee as well, kind of glad they ended up having this talk.

Dee Dee nodded at that and finished off the rest of her coffee quickly and said "so anything else you want to do before we get to shopping?"

"I think we should get to it, as much as I have enjoyed this chat. Glad I could help, even I was only teasing at first," Dallas said and decided they should go ahead and see what they can find. Dallas wasn't sure of Dee Dee's budget she thought of some cheap places with decent looking clothes.

"Alright, that works for me," Dee Dee said getting up to leave, she had already paid for her drink so she was good to go.

Dallas paid as well and left a very good tip for their waiter, she walked out with Dee Dee and they headed for a nearby clothing store that Dallas knew had some great deals with great clothing. "I'm sure we can both find something nice here," Dallas said as they entered and looked around.

Dee Dee nodded at that and went to look around with Dallas.

It was long before they found where the dresses were and Dallas began looking around, looking to see what she could find. "See anything you like sis?" Dallas asked, wanting to see if anything had caught Dee Dee's eye.

Dee Dee looked around for a second before she noticed a red empire dress "oh what about this one?" she said picking it up and holding it up in a way that would give Dallas a good idea of what she would look like with it on.

"Oh, that looks lovely. I might try one of those as well," Dallas said and picked one out herself, it was beige which might have blended with her fur a little but she held up to herself to see what Dee Dee thought.

"It looks amazing on you Dallas, you should definitely get it," Dee Dee said with a smile.

"Alright, I think that'll settle it. They're on sale too so that'll definitely help us both save some money," Dallas said with a giggle as they made their way to check out.

"Yup, these were a nice find" Dee Dee said as they got in line and couldn't wait to take it home with her.

Dallas nodded in agreement as they waited and after a few minutes it was their turn to check out and got ready to pay the cashier.

Dee Dee pulled out a debit card when it came time for her to pay for hers and soon enough it was done and she was ready to leave.

It was a quiet walk home, Dallas was glad they talked but she felt they were both ready to try out the dresses and couldn't think of anything to say.

Dee Dee couldn't think of anything to say either but she didn't mind having a quiet moment as they walked home together.

"Alright, we're home. You know, you could wear that dress and let him see you in it~" Dallas said, merely suggesting it but wasn't saying it loud enough for anyone to hear.

"That actually could be a nice way to see how he feels about me... but I don't know..." Dee Dee said whispering to Dallas "I'm still nervous, to say the least..."

"I could go with you if you think it'd help," Dallas offered, it not being hard to tell Dee Dee was still very nervous about this.

"That would be a huge help actually, let me go get this on real quick and we can go find him," Dee Dee said making her way to her room.

Dallas nodded at that and went to put her dress up, normally she'd strip naked then and there but today was a little different so she chose not to and went to wait for Dee Dee.

Dee Dee got to her room and as quickly as she could switched into her new dress before stepping out of her room where Dallas was waiting and said "alright he'll either be in his room or out in the back yard around now".

"Alright, think we should check his room first?" Dallas suggested with a shrug, figuring they could just check there first.

"Yeah let's check there first, I'd rather do this in his room anyway," Dee Dee said as she started to make her way there.

"Alright, let's go and see. I haven't talked with him much lately," Dallas said as she went towards Diesel's room, feeling he might be a little surprised.

Dee Dee nodded at that and after a minute they made it to his room and Dee Dee knocked on the door before she said "Diesel? it's me, Dee Dee, you in there?"

"Huh? Oh, come in," the voice on the other side said as Dallas got ready to open the door, but was careful not to startle him. Diesel was sitting on the floor bouncing a ball on the ground, not even bothering to hide anything as was the norm for the family.

"Hey, Diesel so Dee Dee got a new dress and she wanted to show you," Dallas said softly as she stood to the side for Dee Dee to enter.

Dee Dee came in as elegantly as she knew how to be and said "hey Diesel~ how do I look?~"

Diesel looked up and was blushing a bit when he saw her and bashfully looked back down. "You look great Dee Dee," Diesel said as he kept bouncing the ball, slightly wagging his tail. Dallas was smirking as she saw this and looked at Dee Dee.

Dee Dee giggled a bit as she saw that as well and walked over to him before she said: "you know Diesel we've been spending a lot of time together lately~ and I have to say I've come to like you a lot in that time" she was feeling a lot more confident after seeing that reaction and having Dallas there with her.

"I like you a lot too, but I know you would rather be with someone better than me..." Diesel admitted, having long accepted he didn't have a chance with anyone.

"Diesel, give yourself some credit sure you aren't what most people would look for but you are caring and sweet. You also do try to be helpful, which we do appreciate," Dallas said with a smile, wanting to encourage her brother as well.

"Dallas is right Diesel, I know most people will overlook you but honestly? I think you're perfect for me" Dee Dee said and then kissed him on his cheek and pulled him into a hug.

Diesel hugged and kissed her back, he'd been getting better at taking care of himself since Dee Dee started talking with him. He might have his problems, but he did at least understand basic hygiene.

"Yeah, I'll leave you two alone now. I think you two can handle things from here," Dallas said before leaving.

"See you later Dallas and thanks again for this" Dee Dee said waving her goodbye and once she was gone Dee Dee stripped naked.

Diesel was blushing hard now, he'd seen Dee Dee naked before but it just felt different this time. His rocket was starting to poke out a bit, he wasn't the biggest in the family but he still had something to show off.

Dee Dee wrapped her arms around Diesel and said "If we're going to date I want to start things off with a bang~ I know I don't have to explain how sex works with you~ don't worry about hurting me at all Diesel~".

"Oh, okay... and Dolly showed me plenty..." Diesel said as he gave Dee Dee a deep kiss and gently laid her on her back. "I can knot you, right?" Diesel asked, wanting to make sure, Dolly making a point to say he should always ask that first.

Dee Dee kisses him back and said "yes Diesel you can knot me~ I've got nowhere to be and that pill mom has me on will make sure there are no surprises from it~" and with that, she got ready for him to fuck her.

Diesel nodded at that lined himself up, pushing his rod into her tight pussy after he made sure he was in the right hole. He at least had some idea of what he was doing even if he wasn't that experienced. He slowly thrusted, taking his time to get used to it as he entered her tight pussy.

Dee Dee moaned as he got to it and occasionally moaned louder when he unknowingly hit one of her sweet spots.

Diesel started picking up speed and noticed when she was moaning louder and so focused on those spots. He placed his paws on Dee Dee's breasts and began moaning himself, her moist cookie wrapped around every inch of his cock.

Dee Dee moaned louder and more consistently when he did so and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt herself getting close.

Diesel was feeling close as well and kept thrusting for a bit longer. After another minute, he slammed his knot into Dee Dee with a loud howl.

Dee Dee howled as well as she came hard right as he knotted her and laid there dazed out of her mind.

Diesel collapsed on top of her and cuddled her, not saying a word but wagging his tail.

Once Dee Dee got her wits about her again she said "well you're a quick learner, to say the least~ that was amazing Diesel~" and with that, she cuddled him back and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Dee Dee," Diesel said and closed his eyes as well, happy just to be with Dee Dee right now.

"I love you too Diesel," Dee Dee said as she fell asleep cuddled up to him like that.

Diesel fell asleep not long after, happy for having Dee Dee being with him and couldn't wait for the next day.


	71. Errand Day

Hansel was standing by the front door waiting for Roxy and was holding a leash, they had agreed to spend the day together walking around town and enjoy the day together as master and sex pet while Hansel took care of a few errands and if anyone wanted a go with Roxy they were more then welcomed to scan the QR code on her ass.

Roxy walked up with nothing but a collar on as was the norm. Ready to go and enjoy herself.

Hansel wasn't going to bother with wearing anything either and clipped the leash onto Roxy's collar and said "alright then sexy let's get going~" and with that, he opened the door and started to walk out and down the street.

"I can't wait~," Roxy said as they walked on the street, showing off for all to see as they walked along the sidewalk.

Hansel chuckled as they got their usual crowd and they got to work taking pictures of Roxy and noticed a few of them looking at his ass, pacifically at the QR code on his ass having gotten one for himself now, though he still needed to try it out sometime.

Roxy walked along showing herself off as she waited for her first client and was enjoying the looks she was getting.

Hansel knew they were going to get plenty of clients as they went about their day like this and they didn't have to wait long as a Dobermann walked up to him and said "hey man you mind if I help myself to your pet?"

"Go right ahead, just be sure to pay first with that QR code first~," Hansel said chuckling a bit.

Roxy didn't say a word and bent down for him, already dripping wet and waiting on him.

The Dobermann pulled out his phone and quickly scanned Roxy's ass and paid for a go with it before pulling down his pants and lined himself up with her pussy and pushed his way into her.

Roxy was moaning almost immediately, she didn't really care much what he did and pushed back against his thrusts.

The Dobermann grabbed onto Roxy's hips and got to thrusting hard and fast as he could and every few seconds he would give her ass a hard slap and watched it jiggle around.

Roxy was moaning loud and attracting quite the crowd as her eyes rolled back in her head, each thrust sending a new wave of pleasure through her body.

The Dobermann kept going and wasn't letting up for even a second. Hansel watched all of this and was jacking himself off as he did, Hansel looked on to all the people watching Roxy getting fucked by a complete stranger who were taking pictures and recordings of the whole thing and wondered how much all of this ended up online somewhere every time he did this with Roxy or Dylan and suddenly looked forward to trying to catch up when he started being the pet.

Roxy was starting to feel close and was moaning loudly as the Dobermann kept going as hard as he could.

The Dobermann felt himself getting close as well and gave Roxy a few more good thrusts before pulling out and spilling his seed on the ground before pulling his pants back up and walked away without a word.

Roxy came hard and howled in ecstasy nearly collapsing from that and was sure a few others would go ahead.

There was a bit of a line forming for Roxy at this point and Hansel shrugged and decided to let them have at it, sure they had errands to do but none of them were time-sensitive so he saw no harm in it, and then as soon as Roxy picked herself up the next dog stepped up to have their turn.

One by one, anyone who could afford it took their turn and Roxy was loving every second of it. The line wasn't the longest so that wasn't a big deal either as she took as many paying customers as she could.

After getting fucked and cumming her brains out more times than she cared to keep track of the line finally died down and the last guy was having his go with her.

She waited for this last guy and knew after this that they had to get going, she shook her ass for him as he got ready to get going.

The guy had his way with her same as everyone else and soon enough he spilled his seed on the ground as well.

Roxy took a minute to catch her breath before standing up, just loving showing her body off like this. She was a big girl and wasn't afraid to show it to anyone.

Hansel chuckled a bit and said "come on Roxy let's get going~" and with that, he tugged on her leash and started walking again.

Roxy got up and walked along, she giggled a bit at Hansel and was loving the looks she kept getting. "So where to first master?~" Roxy asked as she let a few passersby touch her body.

"I think we should go pay the electricity bill to start with," Hansel said with a smirk as he walked.

"Hehe, let's go and do that. I'd love to see their faces, then again I wouldn't be surprised if this was a common sight for them," Roxy said with a laugh as she walked.

Hansel chuckled a bit and said: "we'll have to wait and see though I'd be surprised if they weren't used to it, I've heard online that taking sex pets to go about daily business has been getting more and more common in recent years~".

"I can imagine~ I can't believe I'll be stark in the middle of a government building, haha~ Oh, and I talked with my parents recently and ended up working things out, I meant to tell you before," Roxy said and added, having been pleasantly surprised.

"Oh really? that's nice to hear, I'm happy for you Roxy" Hansel said as they were coming up on the building they were heading for.

"Thanks, now let's do this~," Roxy said as they entered the building, and quickly she wasn't the only pet there, this made her giggle as she approached an available attendant.

Hansel walked up to him and said "Hello, I'm here to pay my electricity bill for the month?" and with that, Hansel started to look through his handbag, it wasn't unheard of for guys to have one these days especially if they opted to walk their sex pets naked like Hansel liked to do and then pulled out a check.

Roxy waited patiently as the clerk just did his job completely unamused, Roxy wasn't too surprised as they waited for the clerk to process the check.

After a minute or so the clerk finished up and they were done "alright that that wasn't bad, didn't get stuck in a line forever and a day so that's always a plus, although that wouldn't have been so bad if that did happen and they were gawking at the two of us but sadly that didn't happen".

"Yeah, oh well time to go to our next stop," Roxy said and skipped out the door without care, trying to remember what they needed to do next.

"Alright, we've got a few more bills to pay, and then we can relax at the park for a bit before we need to get a few groceries," Hansel said as they walked to the next place.

Roxy nodded at that as they walked and got the next place to pay, kind of hoping it would be a little longer as she did love getting gawked at.

The next place had a bit of a line before it was their turn and there weren't as many sex pets there but Roxy wasn't the only one.

Roxy was wagging her tail, receiving more looks than she did previously as they waited which was great for her.

After what felt like forever it was their turn and Hansel paid the bill and he was done and walked out the door.

They repeated this process a few more times and finally had plenty of time to head to the park which Roxy was more than ready for.

Once they made it to the park Hansel took in a deep breath and just took a second to feel the winter breeze flow through his fur "I always love this time of year, it reminds me of my homeland where it's like this year-round" he said mostly to himself and just enjoyed himself.

"Yeah, I at least get a winter coat myself so it doesn't bother me so badly," Roxy admitted, today being a tolerable cold but feeling the cool air on her naked body always thrilled her for some reason.

"Yeah most dogs do the least time I check," Hansel said with a laugh "and I don't have to tell you that Husky's live for the cold so I could go out in a blizzard naked as can be and still be fine for at least an hour".

"Speaking of~ Is it weird I've always wanted to be fucked in the snow?~" Roxy said with a giggle as she rubbed her breasts, nipples fully erect as her body was admired by anyone looking.

"Personally I don't think so~ but I could just be biased since I grew up in a place where fucking in the snow was the only real way to do it~," Hansel said with a laugh "once it gets to snowing every day maybe I could make that happen for you~".

"Sounds great to me~ I'm getting hot just thinking about it~," Roxy said with a laugh herself, really enjoying this as she walked around.

Hansel chuckled at that and walked in silence from there not sure what to say at that point and just wanted to enjoy their time in the park for now anyways.

Roxy was feeling the same way, having had her fun for the day as they walked along. She did enjoy being outside like this and was glad she could get away with it pretty much every day.

After a while, they made a full loop around the park and were back at the entrance "alright let's go get those groceries, it'll only be a few things to hold us over until the weekend so we'll be able to carry it just fine on the way home".

"Alright, works for me," Roxy said as they walked to the nearby grocery store, and was ready to get warm.

Once they were in Hansel started to look around and see if he could find what he was looking for with Roxy in tow.

Roxy helped out finding what was on the list and put the things in a small basket she was carrying.

After a few minutes, they found everything on the list and went to go be checked out and the cashier didn't even bat an eye at them and had probably seen it all the time at this point.

Roxy wasn't too surprised at this and once they checked out, carried the groceries as they headed home.

"This was nice Roxy, we need to make this a regular thing with one of us leashed up like this whenever we need to go somewhere~," Hansel said with a laugh having loved this immensely "I'll still need to drive the car whenever we're getting all of our groceries for the week since I don't think we could carry all that even with all three of us but still".

"Yes, I agree and I'm sure that's true," Roxy said as she walked along, knowing their house was around the corner so it didn't take long.

Hansel nodded at that and soon enough they were home and walked inside.

Roxy helped put the groceries up, Dylan being out for the day, and once she was done went to her room to take a nap.

Hansel kissed her to send her off as he didn't feel tired so he was just going to let her rest and sat down on the living room couch to find something to watch for the rest of the day.


	72. Business, and Plenty of Pleasure

Da Vinci had been thinking, she was tempted to call Mettsley and was trying to build up the courage to do it.

D1 came in to check on Da Vinci and could tell she was trying to build up courage for something and said "hey love, what's going on?"

"Remember that party we went to? Well, Mettsley encouraged me to talk about maybe selling my art and to call him if I was interested. Which I'm still unsure of," Da Vinci told him, wanting to hear D1's thoughts.

"Well I do think selling your art would be nice, you do make very nice paintings Da Vinci, but how does Mettsley play into that?" D1 asked wanting to get the full story before jumping to conclusions.

"He was suggesting calling him to set up a way to donate my paintings anonymously," Da Vinci said as she thought it over.

D1 thought that over for a second and said "Well given how shy you are I think that would be a nice way to do it, and D2 and Deja Vu seem rather fond of him despite the rumors about him floating around, hell D2 even let Deja Vu and Deepak go be his sex pets for a few days at Mettsley's place without his supervision not too long ago".

"Yeah, he seemed alright all things considered. I could at least talk with him," Da Vinci said as she thought it over.

"Yeah I think that couldn't hurt, I can even be right here with you if you want when you make that call" D1 said pretty sure about this.

"Yes, please that might be good," Da Vinci said as she got ready to call Mettsley.

D1 nodded at that and gave her a thumbs-up as she got ready to make the call. Meanwhile, Mettsley had just gotten back to his penthouse after a day of recording for the latest movie he was in and sat down on his couch and was about to get undressed for the day.

Da Vinci found his name and took a deep breath, calling Mettsley hoping he wasn't busy.

Mettsley had gotten Deja Vu to give him Da Vinci's number so he knew it was her calling on his caller ID and answered the phone and said "oh hey Da Vinci, you thought about my offer?"

"Yes, I'm interested and would like to discuss it a bit when we can," Da Vinci said with a smile, feeling a bit more confident with D1 next to her.

"That's great, I think we should meet in person for this, when can you stop by my place? I happen to be free for the rest of today if that works for you" Mettsley said with a smile trying to see what worked for her.

"That's great, I'll bring my boyfriend along as well if only to help my confidence," Da Vinci told him glad to go ahead with this.

"Alright, that's more than fine, I'll see you when you get here, I'll be sure to let the receptionist know you're coming and to let you up when you get here," Mettsley said getting ready to hang up.

"See you soon," Da Vinci said and hung up as well, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she wagged her tail looking at D1.

D1 nuzzled Da Vinci a bit and said "I could put together what was said from your side of the talk, I guess we're heading to his place?~"

"Yep, best get dressed as we can't just go there nude as much as I'd love to~," Da Vinci said getting up and wanting to get ready before they called a taxi.

"Well I could always bring out a collar and leash and go there like that~ pretty sure Mettsly wouldn't mind but if you insist on getting dressed~," D1 said teasing Da Vinci a bit but was also secretly hoping she would consider it as he got up and went to go get dressed.

"Actually that might make things interesting~ I'm sure it'd be fine, now that you bring it up~," Da Vinci said having almost forgotten about that and giggled before taking her scarf off to replace it with a collar.

"I was hoping you'd say that~," D1 said and got a collar and a leash out of a drawer and walked up to Da Vinci and placed the collar around her neck and clipped the leash on "come on~ let's get going~".

"Hehe~ I know we should get a taxi, but I'd rather walk~," Da Vinci said with a giggle knowing it was a good distance from their house.

"Hehe~ how about this? we call a taxi and have him drop us off at the last mile and walk from there?~" D1 said and began to make that call for a taxi.

"That'll work, we don't want to be tired when we get there~," Da Vinci said with a giggle as she waited for D1's call.

D1 walked outside with Da Vinci in tow as he made the call and after a bit of talking he hung up and said "it should be here in a bit, for now, let's just enjoying being outside like this together~".

"Of course, love~," Da Vinci said and kissed D1's cheek as they waited, wagging her tail as she let anyone looking get a great view of her body.

D1 chuckled at that and they got to waiting. He was getting his fair share of looks as well since he was just as naked as Da Vinci was and after a few long minutes of people staring and taking pictures of them the taxi arrived.

Da Vinci got in first and told the driver where they wanted to be dropped off, having her handbag ready with some money.

D1 got in right after her and closed the door behind him and with that, they drove off.

It was a quiet ride and fairly quick as it seemed traffic was light today, Da Vinci could tell the driver liked what he saw. She was starting to wonder if maybe she should try to get some cash on the side from being a sex pet herself.

Once they got to where they said to be dropped off they paid for the ride and got out "come on my sexy little pet~ let's make our way to Mettsley's place~ oh and do be sure to put on a show for the passerbys~" D1 said getting into being Da Vinci's master again after so long.

"As you wish, master~," Da Vinci said once they paid the cab driver Da Vinci letting him feel her up a bit, figuring she'd make his day before he left. She made sure to shake her ass and rub her tits, giving everyone a good look. She'd been working on getting her confidence back and was really getting back into being a pet, plus with those pills she had made it a lot less to worry about.

D1 chuckled a bit as they walked and said "I love you, Da Vinci, it's nice to see this side of you again~ if I'm being honest I was afraid I'd never see you be a pet again after that near-miss we had".

"I love you too, D1~ I guess I just needed some time to get back to it~," Da Vinci said and kissed him as they walked.

D1 nodded at that and kissed her back as they turned a corner and saw the hotel Mettsely lived in just down the street "almost there~ but don't use that as an excuse to stop the show you're putting on~".

"Don't worry, I won't~ You know he might want to have some fun with me when he sees me like this~," Da Vinci said with a giggle and kept her show for anyone watching and looking forward to Mettsley's attention. She had to admit having some fun with a famous actor wasn't something she'd turn down.

"Probably~ we'll see how things go~," D1 said as they kept going and saw that the people they were passing by were loving every second of Da Vinci's show and after another minute they made it to the building.

Da Vinci walked up to the receptionist who took one look at her and pointed to the elevator. "I think she's used to this kind of stuff~" Da Vinci whispered to D1 as they walked to the elevator.

"With Mettsley in the penthouse I'd be surprised if she wasn't~," D1 said and pressed the unlocked button waiting for them and the elevator started to rise.

"You have a point~," Da Vinci said as they made their way up, giggling and figuring Mettsley wouldn't mind this at all.

Soon enough the elevator doors opened up at Mettsley's place and they stepped out. "Ah there you are~ and my my my I didn't expect you to be a sex pet much less to come here as one~," Mettsley said greeting them as they came in.

"Hehe~ We decided we'd come in like this and I did take a small break from it, though it's only a casual thing~ I don't get paid for it~" Da Vinci shared as they walked in, she giggled a bit, knowing Mettsley was a bit caught off guard for the moment.

"Ah alright then still though I won't say no to getting a good look at a sexy thing such as yourself walking around my place~," Mettsley said with a laugh and continued with "let's go sit on my couch and talk about why you came here for a bit and from there have a bit of fun~".

"That works for me~ What do you say, master?~" Da Vinci said as she looked to D1 and went over to the couch to sit down.

"I'm more than fine with that~," D1 said with a laugh and then sat down on the couch.

Once they were all sitted Mettsley said "okay so I mentioned before that anonymously selling works of art that an artist makes has been becoming more common, basically how it works is that the artist gets into contact with a celebrity and they take it to an auction and have it listed under an alias, this actually gives me a good excuse to take Deja Vu to one of these actually now that I think about it".

"Alright, so I'll be using an alias to sell my art and you'd basically be selling it for me? Did I understand that right?" Da Vinci asked, wanting to make sure she understood him.

"Pretty much, I don't need the money so I'll be sure it all ends up with you if that's any concern," Mettsley said with a shrug.

"That'll work for me, Mettsley. D1, anything you're curious about?" Da Vinci said and wanted to make sure he was content with everything.

"Nope, everything sounds good to me," D1 said thinking this was a nice way to do this.

"Alright then~ with that out of the way do you mind if I hold Da Vinci's leash for a moment?~ I think we both want to have a little fun~" Mettsley said ready for what's next.

"Alright sure~ I doubt I'll get in trouble for being naked here~," D1 said handing Mettsley her leash.

"Hehe~ Can't wait~," Da Vinci said and gave Mettsley bedroom eyes as he held her leash and waited for his first command.

Mettsley chuckled a bit at the look she was giving him and said "before we get to the good stuff why don't you pose for me for a bit?~ I want to take a few pictures of you~ I normally post pictures of the sex pets I'm with to my Instagram but I can add these to my personal collection if you want~".

"Fine with me~," Da Vinci said and began to pose, she wasn't really a model but a good artist knew all about how to pose with a bit of help from Dallas.

Mettsley nodded at that and took his phone out and got to work taking a few pictures of her from a few angles before telling her to do another.

Da Vinci made sure she was giving the best view of her. It was a little obvious Dallas gave her lessons as she showed off her ass and tits.

After a few more pictures Mettsley put down his phone and said "alright I'm going to force myself to stop here, otherwise we'll be at this for hours since you're giving me pure gold here~".

"Dallas is my sister and showed me a lot about posing among other things~ I think a couple of those on Instagram wouldn't hurt~ I feel very confident right now~," Da Vinci said with a giggle as she stopped.

"Ah that makes sense, I'll be sure to post the best of those pictures after you leave, though that is going to be a tough choice I'm not going to lie~ now get on your hands and knees~ I think we should get to the main event~," Mettsley said and then started to strip naked.

Da Vinci nodded at that and without another word, got on her hands and knees. She gave her ass a shake as she presented herself to Mettsley.

Once Mettsley had his clothes off he wasted no time mounting Da Vinci and lined himself up before slowly pushing his way in.

Da Vinci began moaning, she admitted she was quite easy to please and Mettsley wouldn't have a problem giving her a good time as her pussy squeezed around her cock. If D1 hadn't said anything she felt she'd have missed out on this.

Mettsley got to thrusting hard and fast as soon as he knew she could take it and quickly picked up on that Da Vinci was probably going to be the easiest person he fucks to get to orgasm.

Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as each thrust made her moan, easy or not she could tell Mettsley wanted her to have as good a time as he did.

Mettsley kept going and wasn't letting up for a second and slapped her ass every once and a while at this point.

Da Vinci was moaning loud and began pushing back against thrusts, wanting more and slowly starting to feel close, she forgot if she said she was safe to knot but she was moaning too much to speak.

D1, on the other hand, knew she hadn't said anything about her being safe to knot and knew she was wanting it and said "Don't worry about knotting her Mettsley~ she's safe and I know if she could talk right now she'd be begging for it~".

Mettsley nodded at that and kept going feeling himself getting close as well so he gave her a few more good thrusts before slamming down on her.

Da Vinci came hard as soon as she was knotted, she was barely able to hear D1 but she was glad he said something and knew he was just glad she was enjoying herself.

Mettsley cuddled up to Da Vinci as he rode out his afterglow and waited to be able to pull out of her.

Da Vinci cuddled him back, she was in a daze without a care as she waited for him to pull. It was no secret that she'd fantasized about this.

After a while Mettsley got his wits about him and was able to pull out of Da Vinci before he said "man that was awesome~ I wouldn't mind making that a regular thing with us if you're interested~".

"Hehe~ I'll keep it in mind~ I'm sure we can work it into our arrangement~," Da Vinci said with a giggle as she got up, feeling good about today, and was starting to seriously consider selling herself as a sex pet at this point.

"I won't say no to that~ we can work out the details another time though since you'll need to think on it for a bit~ get back to me whenever you want to sell a painting," Mettsley said after he got up as well "oh I should mention that the next auction is in three weeks but don't feel rushed to meet that deadline, they have them every month so they'll always be the next one".

"Very well~ I'll see what I can come up with when I get home~," Da Vinci said with a grin as she walked over to D1, feeling great with how that went.

Mettsley chuckled at that and handed D1 the leash back "alright Da Vinci~ and thanks for letting me borrow your girl for a bit D1~".

"No problem dude~ treat her right and you can have her as much as you two would like~," D1 said chuckling a bit, and kissed Da Vinci.

"Let's get going~ I'm sure I'll end up having plenty of fans by the morning~," Da Vinci said with a giggle and kissed D1 back as they got ready to go.

"Alright see you two later~ I'll definitely be looking forward to your next visit be it business or pleasure~," Mettsley said waving them off and picked up his phone with the intention of picking out the two pictures to put online.

"See you~," D1 said as they got on the elevator to go back to the ground floor.

Da Vinci blew him a kiss as they left and began to walk to the door. "Should we call it a day or see what else we can get up to?~" Da Vinci said and was still feeling like showing off a bit.

D1 chuckled a bit and said: "I'm a bit tempted to see if we can get you into a gangbang like we used to do with you as a pet but it is getting a bit late, we should probably call a taxi and just head home but I won't stop you if you really want to get back into being a pet again~".

"To be honest, I feel I've had my fun~ Though, we should do that again soon though~ By the way, what do think about maybe selling this slut on petshop or something?~" Da Vinci said and decided to go ahead and suggest it, she'd really started to enjoy being a pet again.

"Alright~ and I don't have a problem with it~ though you'll also need to run it by DJ and Destiny as well first but I don't think they'll mind if I'm being honest~," D1 said as he got his phone out of Da Vinci's handbag and started to call for a taxi.

"Yeah, we should let them know and I agree~," Da Vinci said as they waited on the cab, not really minding riding back home as it was getting late and while she felt safe with D1 it'd be better not to risk any trouble.

D1 nodded at that and after a while, their cab arrived, and once they were both in D1 told the driver where they wanted to go.

After a long ride, they managed to make it home without much trouble, Da Vinci paying the fare and getting out.

As D1 walked up to the house he said: "Alright love I'm going to go watch some Netflix in my room until it's time for dinner, you're free to join me if you want~".

"I was planning to~," Da Vinci said with a giggle as they walked inside and gave him a kiss.

D1 chuckled at that and they went to his room. He was a little lonely since D2 moved into Deepak's room and D3 moved into Dylan's old room with Dallas but it wasn't like he didn't see them anymore and he did have the room to himself now.

"Seems like a lot's been changing around here," Da Vinci said with a smile as they walked, feeling a little down about seeing all this moving and changing.

"Yeah but honestly I think it's for the best, things couldn't have stayed the same way forever and I think for the most part everyone is happier like this" D1 said and gave Da Vinci a nuzzle as they made it to his room.

"True, I'm happy for everyone. Just still getting used to it," Da Vinci said as she nuzzled him back and walked into his room as well.

"I can understand that, now let's see what we can find to watch," D1 said laying down on his bed and picked up the remote to turn everything on.

Da Vinci just laid next to him and cuddled him, letting him pick what he wanted knowing she'd enjoy whatever he found.

After a minute or two D1 picked something out and got to watching it and cuddled up to Da Vinci as he let time pass them by.

Da Vinci watched with him and soon found herself falling asleep in D1's arms, smiling and just happy to be with him.


	73. A Day Off

Dallas was on her phone, her manager was in talks about an acting class so she could brush up her skills and make a good comeback to the acting scene. But for now, she had plenty of free time as it would be a few weeks before her next shoot.

D3 sat with her in their room, he knew all about the gap in Dallas's schedule and was thinking about how to spend it with her. He knew she was getting better but he wasn't sure if he should ask about maybe having her on a leash again sometime soon and was debating about it with himself in his head as she talked on the phone.

Dallas finished soon enough and just laid on the bed looking over to D3 and she could tell he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure what.

D3 cuddled up with her in the bed and said "so what's the verdict? when will you be taking those acting classes?" he knew Dallas was going to ask what he was thinking about but he was going to at least try and talk about something else first.

"I'll start them soon enough, it'll be a bit advanced given that I know what to do but just need to iron out some rough edges here and there," Dallas said and cuddled him back, not wanting to ask him just yet and wanted to cuddle a bit.

D3 nodded at that and said "That's good, I know you can do it Dallas" he then gave her a nuzzle and closed his eyes wanting to just let time pass them by for a bit.

Dallas closed her eyes for a bit, wanting to enjoy a quiet moment with D3. After a while of cuddling, she decided to ask what he was thinking. "So, what's on your mind?" Dallas asked and nuzzled his neck, having noticed he'd wanted to ask something for a bit now.

D3 sighed a bit and said "Well I know you were shaken up a bit after finding out what almost happened but how do you feel about being a sex pet again?" he figured it would be better to just be honest and get right to the point here.

"I did suggest having Dizzy as a sex pet for a day, though I'd be her master... I guess if it's you I'll be a pet~" Dallas said and kissed him as she thought it over.

D3 chuckled a bit and kissed her back and said "well if you're sure love~ I was thinking maybe spending some time as master and pet while you're off for a bit~".

"Hmm, I'm willing to~ I'll need to find a collar as I'm sure we have one~," Dallas said and laid her head on his chest.

D3 smiled at that and said "yeah ever since Dylan looked more into what that law was all about a while back we've got collars and leashes all over the place~" with that he pulled her closer to him. Just then D3's mind suddenly made him remember about a certain collar and leash locked up in their closest and he shacked his head trying to dismiss the thought.

"True, I could use _that_ collar but thinking on it makes my stomach churn," Dallas said with a sigh, wishing she had a personal collar that didn't come from someone she wanted to forget.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I actually tried to burn the damn thing a few days ago, emphasis on tried, I don't know what they made that out of but it doesn't want to catch on fire what so ever, there aren't even any marks on it from when I tried," D3 said not sure how to feel about that.

"Guess we'll have to throw it into the fires of Mt Doom... Well, let's get a different collar for now..." Dallas said as she got ready to get up and took a deep breath.

D3 chuckled at that joke before getting up and went to look for a collar and leash while Dallas took a moment to get ready.

Dallas just made sure she looked okay to go out, always making sure to look her best. Dallas wasn't worried about wearing anything as she wouldn't need clothes anyway.

After a bit, D3 came back with a particularly bland-looking collar and leash and went to put it on Dallas "anywhere you want to go love?~ we could go to the park or go to that coffee place you went to with Dee Dee~ or somewhere else you can think of~" D3 said wanting to see what Dallas wanted to do.

"Coffee sounds good~ Nowhere else comes to mind~," Dallas told him and gave him a kiss, any place worked and while collar was bland it wasn't what she would be showing off.

"Sounds good to me~ come on let's get going my pet~," D3 said after kissing her back and then started to tug on her leash and walk his way to the front door.

"The owner there prefers if we avoid making a mess or disturbing other customers if you catch my drift~" Dallas pointed out, even if she wouldn't have minded being fucked in the cafe but the owner did ask that all customers refrain from it and keep it outside.

"Alright that's good to know~ don't want to be banned from the place~ I guess we can always fuck outside of it after we're done with our coffee~," D3 said chuckling a bit as they stepped outside and onto the street.

"Let's get going then~," Dallas said and strutted along with pride, showing off everything she had for anyone looking. She knew the coffee shop was popular with local celebrities and was hoping to get lucky again today and not run into anyone more to avoid getting sex pet requests if anything.

As they walked they quickly got a crowd following them and were taking pictures and recordings of them just like they did with everyone who lived in their house and after a minute D3 could hear them talking to each other saying things like "wait that's not Deja Vu" and "is that Dallas?"

Dallas didn't respond and kept walking, it surprised her a bit that they almost immediately realized she wasn't Deja Vu and was even more surprised that someone could tell she was Dallas as her sisters looked practically identical to her.

They kept walking and after a minute the crowd started to close in on Dallas and D3 could tell right away they were planning on feeling Dallas up "just say the word and I'll tell them to back off love" D3 said just wanting to make sure whether or not Dallas was okay with this.

"Three tugs if I need you," Dallas said where only he could hear and kept walking, she knew she was asking for it and was going let it slide as long as they didn't go overboard.

D3 nodded at that and then countless hands were all over Dallas and were feeling up her boobs ass and every curve on her body in seconds.

Dallas was moaning a bit, the crowd was a little rowdy but as long as they kept it at touching would allow it, and knowing she was Dallas or not didn't really matter much. She knew the crowd was loving this and she was feeling a bit turned on, Dallas was only a pet for D3 and nothing was gonna change that.

The crowd kept up what they were doing and even got to taking pictures and recordings of them doing this. Dallas could barely hear a few of them asking D3 some questions, most she couldn't make out but one had asked for a turn with her pussy which D3 gave a hard "No" to but for the most part, they seemed to be content with what they were doing.

"Hope all of you are enjoying it, this bitch only lets her master have her~," Dallas said and shook her ass, figuring she might as well give them a show.

The crowd was loving the show even if more than a few of them felt a bit sad that they couldn't have a turn with her pussy. After a bit more walking and them feeling her up to their heart's content D3 saw the café coming up "okay break it up guys~ I want some alone time with my bitch~" D3 said with a chuckle playing off of what Dallas said.

"Hehe~ Don't take it too hard fellas~ And yourselves~," Dallas said with a wink and blew the crowd a kiss. She hoped they didn't get too upset as she didn't like disappointing fans but for now, she walked into the cafe ready to sit in there as D3's pet.

D3 got in line to order their coffee and Dallas almost immediately noticed an Irish Setter sitting at a table who was eyeing her up right away, after a second she recognized him as John Howler, the lead singer of a relatively new rock band but they were climbing the charts fast.

Dallas had of course heard of them, she'd heard his songs before but didn't have much to say on it. Knowing what and who was trending was important but he wasn't her taste.

D3 ordered their coffee and went to go take a seat and before he knew what was happening John was standing next to them and said: "hey you don't mind if I sit with you for a bit do you?"

"Uh, I guess not, how about you love?" D3 said unsure of this.

"Sure, go ahead," Dallas said, humoring him a bit as they set down. She knew what he wanted and she knew her answer, she'd heard he was hotheaded and cocky and knew D3 wouldn't give two shits about his ego.

He sat down right away and said "I'll just get to the point, I'm John Howler, I'm sure Dallas here knows who I am but just in case you haven't I'm the lead singer for Purebred Outlaws"

"Oh yeah now that you bring it up that does sound familiar," D3 said kind of piecing together what he wanted now.

"Yep, I've heard about you. Not my taste, but I'm a model, not a critic," Dallas said and decided she'd be a good girl for now.

"Alright, well let me get to why I walked over here, Deja Vu being a sex pet is kind of old news at this point," John said with a shrug "everyone has had a turn with her at this point, she'll still going to get plenty of work for the foreseeable future but it isn't shocking anymore or going to get your name out there like it did when she first did it but Dallas on the other ha-"

"The answer is no" D3 said cutting him off "Dallas isn't making any contracts to be a professional sex pet of any kind is only going to be one as a casual thing between the two of us".

"What he said, being a professional sex pet isn't really my thing. D3 is the only one who holds my leash and the only one I fuck," Dallas said and just took another sip of her coffee.

John clenched his fist a bit before taking in a deep breath and said "I'm not going to pretend like I'm not upset but I know better than to try and force someone to be my sex pet so for both our sake's I'm just going to leave" John said getting up and went to go pay for his drink.

"I'll give him this much, he doesn't seem like the best guy but that right there makes him way better then you know who," D3 said as he watched him go.

"Hehe, you got a point and at least you didn't have to break someone's jaw this time. Anyway, let's finish our coffee and decide what else to do," Dallas said and had to admit being a little surprised, most guys John's type tended to be the worst about things but John didn't try to push the issue at the very least.

D3 nodded at that and finished up the rest of his coffee and said "I kind of feel like fucking you in front of an audience right now~ and there never seems to be a short supply of people willing to watch us and the rest of the family at the park~".

"That works for me~ Make sure you give your A game for it~," Dallas said with a wink and finished her coffee as well before getting up to leave.

"Oh I will~ don't you worry about that~," D3 said as they walked out of the café, D3 had paid as they got their drinks so nothing was stopping them from heading to the park now.

Dallas giggled at that walking to the park, the brisk wind her body as she still felt very turned on. "Dog~ I'm having fun today~," Dallas said as she walked, shivering and moaning at the slightest touch.

"I'm glad Dallas~," D3 said with a chuckle before he continued with "we bounced back and forth on which of us was the master and who was the pet back before what happened but I'll be honest I could always tell you were happier being a pet~ and I'm glad that wasn't scared out of you for good~".

"Hehe~ You got me~ I still say I'm a switch but I guess I tend to favor being a pet~," Dallas said with a giggle, admitting she was more sub than she'd like to admit. But, she told Dee Dee to own who she was and had to admit she had to take her own advice.

D3 chuckled a bit at that and said: "Well you can be my pet as much as you want~ and if you feel like being a master for a change just let me know~ I'm a switch too but I do prefer being the master~".

"Alright, and I think I'll model and let the crowd touch me a bit before we get to the main event~," Dallas said, just wanting to really enjoy herself. Word was gonna get out and she wanted to give everyone something to talk about.

"Hehe~ alright Dallas~," D3 said as they made it to the park and were already getting a crowd again.

"Alright everyone~ Paws only as I pose~ You'd better grab and squeeze while you can~ Anything you wanna add master?~" Dallas said as she got to a good spot, spreading her legs and smirking with her moist dripping pussy and big ass in full view with her nipples erect and her body ready to feel paws all over it.

"I think we should let the people slap your ass every once and a while but other than that I think that's good~ come and feel her up folks~," D3 said and then everyone was on her again feeling up every inch of Dallas's body.

Dallas was moaning as paws were all over her, every squeeze and slap making her moan loud. Paws playing with her ass and tail hole and whatever they could find. She would moan as they slapped her and some evening wanting to lick her. "Alright, fellas~ Oh Dog~ I'll let you slap my pussy as well~ I'll allow one lick each~ So pick your hole carefully~," Dallas said through her moans as she thought on it carefully.

They got right to taking turns licking a hole and slapping her pussy and weren't holding back much at this point. There were enough people for there to always be at least one person licking her and D3 couldn't help but chuckle.

Her ass and pussy were starting to look red as she moaned louder than D3 had heard before, everyone looking in her direction if they weren't already and she was almost over the edge and ready to blow.

They weren't stopping or letting up even as it was coming increasingly obvious she was about to cum and were even looking forward to it.

With a loud howl, Dallas came hard and squirted all over the last guy to lick her, covering his face in her juices but he seemed to love it as she panted tried catching her breath. The crowd seemed to be loving this side of Dallas and she knew they had fun even if they couldn't fuck her.

"Alright folks back off~ that's my pet and I'm going to fuck her brains out now~," D3 said and everyone backed off eager to watch this.

Dallas managed to catch her breath and knew D3 would be determined to make her day even better. She didn't say a word as D3 knew all he needed to.

D3 got behind her and quickly lined himself up and pushed his way into her and got to thrusting "Oh Dog~".

"Oh fuck~ Come on~ Make your bitch moan~" Dallas moaned out as he thrusted, her pussy wrapped around his cock and sending shivers of pleasure through her body.

"As you wish bitch~," D3 said going as fast and as hard as he could now while still making sure to hit all her sweet spots.

Dallas was moaning loud in no time and knew D3 wanted to make her even louder, he could be a bit competitive, and seeing a bunch of strangers make his girlfriend moan louder than he'd made her before wasn't gonna slide.

D3 smirked and took one hand and started fingering her ass hole and used the other to start playing with her nipples doing everything he could to give her as much stimulation as possible.

She was really moaning now, her eyes rolling up in her head as she howled into the sky even louder than she had already knowing she wouldn't last much longer as her legs started to wobble with each thrust. Ecstasy went through her body as she felt her body getting close again already.

D3 kept going feeling close as well and gave her a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting her right there in front of everyone.

Dallas came even harder this time and moaned louder as she felt start to lose her balance barely able to stand in her daze.

D3 managed to hold them both up as they came down from their highs and once he had his wits about him he said: "Dog that was awesome~ hope you enjoyed folks~ this is about to become a regular thing I believe~".

Dallas didn't respond, catching her breath and panting. She had a feeling 'Sex pet Dallas' would be trending when they got home and was barely able to gather her thoughts to think on it.

After a bit D3 was able to pull out of Dallas and said "alright let's go home my bitch~" and with that, he started to walk towards the exit of the park.

Dallas was slowly coming to her wits again as they walked home, leaning on D3 for support until she could walk on her own. "Alright, let's go to our room~ I wonder if I'm trending~," Dallas said and felt very free with this. She felt more honest with herself which really surprised her as they entered their room.

D3 chuckled a bit and said: "you probably are~ they took enough pictures for proof, to say the least~" and with that D3 laid down on their bed as Dallas checked her phone. She was in fact trending as everyone was talking about her being a sex pet right now, she also had a text from her manager saying to call him as soon as she could.

"Welp looks like I have someone to call. Wonder what he thinks," Dallas said and called her manager, knowing she was coherent enough and wasn't sure what to expect.

As soon as he picked up he said "I'll cut to the chase, do you mind explaining why 'sex pet Dallas' is trending with videos and pictures of you as a pet are all over social media right now?" above all else, he just sounded concerned.

"Um, short answer my boyfriend talked me into it. I know I said I was done with being a sex pet, but I just wanted to have some fun with my boyfriend," Dallas said and could tell he was very confused about this.

"Alright I don't have a say in what you do in your off time, but I will have to clear things up, so people don't start trying to schedule you for something like this, should I expect this to be a regular thing from now on? every little bit will help with making sure people know you aren't doing this professionally" He said with a sigh wanting to get the facts straight before he made a few calls.

"Yes, it may be a regular thing and just some casual fun with my boyfriend. Sorry, I didn't think about the headache this could cause for you," Dallas said feeling a bit bad not considering how much trouble this could be.

"It's okay Dallas, I'm just glad you called me back before too long, the sooner I work on clearing things up the better so hopefully this won't be too much trouble, I'm glad you're having fun with your boyfriend, I'll see you later, I've got work to do," He said getting ready to hang up.

"Alright, see ya later, good luck," Dallas said and hung up as well, giggling a bit at that.

D3 cuddled up to Dallas and said "I take it that went well?"

"Well, he wasn't mad just very confused and wanting clarification," Dallas said as she cuddles D3 back, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Yeah after everything that he went through I can imagine this being a bit confusing for him," D3 said closing his eyes as well "you know since you're still wearing the collar you're still my pet~ feel like staying like that for a while?~ maybe make it the norm for when we're spending time at home?~ I'll leave that up to you love~".

"I'll at least consider it~ It might be a bland collar, but I still make it look sexy~," Dallas said as she nuzzled D3's chest.

"Hehe~ alright and we really need to get you a custom collar some time, just think if how sexy that would look if you make this look good~," D3 said as he nuzzled her back.

"Yep, we'll get one soon enough," Dallas said as she thought about it, not sure where to get one.

D3 nodded at that and said: "I think I'll take a nap for now love~ we've had a hell of a day, to say the least~".

"Oh, I'm sure everyone will have plenty to talk about now~ Though, I know a few had been pushing for me to be a sex pet and this will just add fuel to the fire~ Let's get some sleep for now, also I thought it was hot you made sure you gave me a better time than the crowd~," Dallas said with a giggle and yawned as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sure they will and while I'm sure there'll still be people wanting to have some fun with you even after your manager does his thing I'll be damned before I let someone else hold your leash~ and of course love~ no one knows how to treat you better then I do at this point and there was no way I was going to let them out stage me with my own bitch~," D3 said and then yawned a bit as he hugged her back.

Dallas smiled at that and slowly fell asleep, just wanting to take a nap with her boyfriend for now. She had no need to say more and was pretty content with this.

D3 was right behind her and was soon fast asleep having loved how this had gone.


	74. Collar Shopping

It had been a few days, and while she did cause quite a stir, her manager did what he did best. She really owed him for a lot at this point, but there had been plenty of questions why she'd used such a bland and cheap collar. Dallas had said it wouldn't get to her, but she did feel a custom collar would be better in the future.

Just then D3 came into their room and said "Hey Dallas~ how's my bitch doing~" D3 had taken up to calling her his bitch every chance he got ever since Dallas had called herself that and as far as he could tell she loved it. He looked over her naked body admiring it for a bit, D3 had talked her into being his pet all the time while they were at home but she honestly didn't take much convincing on that. His eyes wandered over to her collar and he felt bad he couldn't have found something better laying around the house.

"Fantastic~ Also, I say today we look for a more fashionable collar~ I am a pretty popular model after all~," Dallas said as she walked over and kissed him.

D3 chuckled at that and kissed her back before he said "sounds good to me, though I'm not sure where to get one if I'm being honest".

"Taken care of~ I do have connections~," Dallas said with a wink and giggled. "But, can't go as a pet~ They just like to make sure you aren't being coerced~" Dallas added with a smile as she went over to the closet to find an outfit.

"Oh cool and yeah that makes sense, do you mind if I tag along anyway?" D3 said and went to get dressed as well pretty sure Dallas wouldn't mind.

"Go ahead~ I want your opinion on my choices anyway~," Dallas said as she put on a nice pair of jeans, shirt, and jacket. It wasn't the most jaw-dropping thing she had, but she was still looking good. She'd taken the collar off and set it to the side, not requiring it right now.

D3 put on a shirt and jeans and didn't bother with a jacket as his winter coat was a bit thicker than Dallas's "alright, let's get going~ should we call a taxi? I don't remember seeing a place like that nearby" D3 said ready to go, he was very familiar with the immediate area so he was pretty sure it wasn't in walking distance.

"That would be best, it's halfway across London and would be pretty dangerous on foot if you aren't familiar with the area," She said as she walked to the door and called for a taxi. Her winter coat was still coming in and part of why she took time off was due to her coat looking a bit messy at the moment.

D3 nodded at that as they walked outside and as they waited for the taxi he said "so what do you have in mind for your collar? I know we'll have to wait and see what they can offer us but I'd like to have a rough idea of what you're looking before we get there".

"Maybe pink with Diamonds... Hmm, should be something that really says me," Dallas said as she thought over while waiting for the taxi.

D3 thought about that for a second before a thought came to mind "you mean like the one we have locked in our closet...?" he said mostly to himself.

"Well... I don't..." Dallas said and tried to think of a way to defend herself, sure that collar was designed for her but the reason it existed still gave her the creeps. "I'm sure I can make something better..." Dallas said and thought it over.

"Alright let's just wait until we get there to talk about this more," D3 said and gave her a nuzzle knowing full well how that collar made her feel.

"Agreed, I can rest easy knowing that CEO is someone's 'pet' now..." Dallas said and nuzzled him back as they saw the taxi turn the corner.

D3 chuckled at that as the taxi pulled up to them and they got in.

Dallas gave the driver the address, sitting in silence as they rode. She looked out the window in deep thought, just waiting to get to the destination.

The ride was a quiet one as D3 didn't know what to say to help Dallas feel better and before he knew it they were there.

"Alright, let's see what we can come up with," Dallas said as she paid the fare and got out, waiting for D3 to walk with her.

D3 got out of the taxi and followed Dallas, as they went inside, he made a mental note of the name of the place which was on a sign above the entrance which reads 'Pet Life'.

Dallas entered and wasn't surprised that it was pretty busy, she looked around all the items they had. Leashes, collars, toys, if it was legal and popular it was here. It wasn't long before she saw the collar customization machines nearby and went over to them.

D3 looked around at everything they passed by as he followed Dallas to them and said "this place seems to be pretty great, has anything a master and pet could ever want" D3 said chuckling pretty amazed by everything as they made it to the machines.

"They really do, let's read the rules they have," Dallas said she set at a machine, rules being on screen to let the user read them. "No illegal designs such as choke collars and the like, fair enough... Chain style collars are allowed but must be loose-fitting... By law, collar customization must be done while not a pet and without coercion... All collars must meet the necessary requirements and will be inspected for approval," Dallas said and got ready to click that she agreed to this.

"I'll let you handle this for the most part, it's your collar after all and you have a much better sense of style than I do," D3 said as he watched Dallas design her collar.

Dallas got to designing and soon enough had the design she wanted, she looked it over before submitting it to make sure she wanted it. It was a pink collar with diamonds and Dallas realized the design looked familiar and sighed.

"Dallas I don't think you need me to tell you what that looks like," D3 said pulling her into a hug.

"No... Ugh... Well, I'll get this made and go with it... At least this one I wanted made..." Dallas said with a sigh as she went to confirm it and got to thinking. "I want to design you a collar by the way~ Just for fun~," Dallas said with a giggle as she got ready to submit her collar.

"Alright love, and I was actually thinking about asking you to make me one since we're here and I will be a pet some times~," D3 said and gave her a nuzzle.

"Very well~ Add another collar to go ahead with both~," Dallas said and got ready to design his, thinking how he and his brothers were. Always trying to look cool, even if deep down she knew the three of them could be adorable and dorky. "Hmm... What suits you best?" Dallas said to herself as she thought about it.

D3 sat back and watched her design his collar and wasn't worried at all knowing she would get something he would like.

She picked a gold chain and made it just loose enough to avoid being a choke collar, adding a gold three that was diamond-encrusted and stopping to look it over.

"Looks nice Dallas, I love it~," D3 said as they looked at it and kissed her.

"Hehe~ I know how you three like to look cool, even if you can be big dorks~," Dallas said with a giggle and kissed him back before submitting the design.

D3 chuckled at that and heard the machine making noise and after a minute the collars were dropped out of an opening into a container for them "Alright let's go find someone to look these over real quick so we can pay for them and leave~".

Dallas nodded and that and found an available employee. Letting them look the collar over and hoped they'd be approved without trouble.

The employee looked them over and spent more time looking at the chain collar but after a minute he said "these should be fine but we recently had a policy change, pretty much whenever a customer makes any kind of chain collars we have to have them sign a waiver saying that we aren't responsible for any accidents with them".

"Fair enough" was all D3 said as the employee handed them both a waiver and got to signing it.

"Alright, that should be it for us. Where do we pay?" Dallas asked once D3 signed the waiver, she understood the policy as chain collars could cause problems and she only chose it for D3 as it seemed like something he'd like.

"Right over there," the employee said pointing to the left towards a cash register "I don't remember seeing you two around, it's kind of apart of the job to ask if you'd like to sign up for our rewards program for new customers, so does that sound like something you'd be interested in?"

"I think we will," Dallas said and got them signed before they paid for the collars.

"Alright, I should point out that since you're getting two collars and are just signing up for it you can already get a couple of things for free if you have the time to look around some more," the employee said after getting them both signed up for it.

D3 shrugged at that and said: "might be worth a look, we don't have anywhere to be anyways".

"Alright, let's look around a bit. They looked to have some good stuff when we came in," Dallas said she grabbed the bag with the collars in it. The place looked nice as well, Dallas wasn't sure where to look first as they walked around.

D3 looked around seeing what they had to offer and after a bit saw a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs "how about these love?~ we could have your hands tied behind your back sometime when we're going for a walk~ I don't know about you but that seems super hot to me~".

"Hehe~ Not a bad idea~," Dallas said and looked around herself, thinking of something that would look hot for D3 to do. She found a set of cock rings and bondage gear that seemed tailored to men, it had instructions included and she wondered if D3 was willing to try it out.

"Oh, nice~ I'm willing to at least try that if you're thinking about getting that for me love~," D3 said after seeing what she was eyeing up.

"That settles it~ I did see a chastity device and while seeing you wear one would be cute, it'd kind of be pointless~," Dallas told him, pretty sure he'd never want to wear it anyway.

"Yeah it'd be a bit counterproductive given our sex life~," D3 said as they went back to the cash register to check out their items.

Dallas chuckled a bit as they checked out, feeling good about what they bought, and got ready to call a taxi once they were done.

Once they were good to go D3 pulled out his phone and called for a taxi as they walked out the door.

"Feeling good about all this~ Can't wait to see you trying out this collar~," Dallas said with a giggle and playfully smacked his ass, feeling excited about their new toys.

D3 jumped a bit having not expected her to do that and said: "hehe~ I'm feeling good about this too~ and if you want we can try out my collar soon if you want to see me wear it that badly~".

"First, I should make good on my promise with Dizzy~ We did agree to Dee Dee being your pet, but you may need to talk with her and Diesel on that one~," Dallas said with a giggle, though she did feel he should try his collar on to make sure it fits right.

D3 nodded at that and said "alright yeah good call, the whole family knows about those two getting together at this point so it'll be wise to double-check first, I'll try on the collar when we get home by the way" and with that, he saw their taxi start to pull up.

"That's good, I'd rather you be sure and there is a return policy if we need to," Dallas said as she got in the taxi and they headed home. Sure, she designed it but she also knew chain collars could be as dangerous as choke collars.

"Yeah hopefully it's big enough, I'd hate to have to return this" D3 said as they made their way home and put an arm around Dallas and just enjoyed the ride from there.

Dallas nodded and just enjoyed the ride, after a bit, they found themselves stopped in front of their house. Dallas paid the fare and grabbed their things as she got out of the taxi.

D3 got out with her and they quickly got inside and the first thing D3 did was strip naked and put his clothes in a nearby bin "alright love~ let's head to our room~".

Dallas smiled and nodded, stripping down as well and carrying the stuff to their room. "Try the collars out first, then we'll decide what we get up to first~," Dallas said as she set the bags down and handed his collar to him.

D3 nodded and put his collar on and turned and span around with it on trying to see if there were any issues "seems to fit just fine~ how do I look with it love~".

"Looks great~ And looks like it's loose enough that choking won't be a concern~," Dallas said as she tried her collar on as well, which her perfect as walked around with it. "So, want to go ahead and talk with Diesel and Dee Dee? Or do something else?" Dallas asked, curious how he felt about it.

"We might as well get it out of the way, don't plan on doing it today but it'll be nice to know if they're cool with it," D3 said and started to walk to Diesel's room "I think I'll keep the collar on for now~ I like it a lot~".

"I'll do the same and I'll leave you to it~," Dallas said, knowing how well D3 did with Diesel so she decided to stay in their room for now.

"Alright I'll be back as soon as I can," D3 said as he left and made his way to find Diesel.

Diesel was in his room, having just taken a shower, and was waiting on Dee Dee as he sits on his bed. She said it wouldn't be long, and he was going to wait patiently.

D3 came knocking on his door and said "hey Diesel, it's me D3, can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah come on in," Diesel said with excitement and wagging his tail, having been wanting to talk D3 again for a while.

D3 came in and sat next to Diesel "hey buddy, how you doing?" he said just trying to make small talk before they got to why he was here.

"I'm good, I recently got together with Dee Dee. She said she wouldn't be long, she had to... Talk with Dizzy yeah," Diesel said and sounded almost like he was still surprised, and just telling D3 what was happening.

"Yeah I've heard about that, I think the whole family knows about you and Dee Dee getting together, in fact, that's kind of why I'm here," D3 said sounding a bit sheepish, and he thought about how he was going to ask about this.

"Oh, is it about that sex pet thing?" Diesel asked without missing a beat, not realizing how right he was. He wasn't the brightest pup, but he at least had a general idea of what was happening.

"It is actually, you see a while before you and Dee Dee got together just after she and Dizzy turned eighteen me Dallas and Dee Dee made plans for Dee Dee to be my pet some time and I came here to ask if that was still okay given that you two are together now," D3 said just being honest, most of the family didn't think much of Diesel but he knew he could understand more then most gave him credit for so he was sure he would understand this.

"I'm okay with it if she is... But... Well... I did want to... Have some fun with Dallas and never got the courage to ask... So..." Diesel was blushing as he said this, still working up the courage to ask.

"Thanks Diesel and I'm cool with it if she is, I can let her know for you if you want but have you talked to Dee Dee about that yet?" D3 said just wanting to cover all his bases here.

"I only just now thought about asking... Um... When Dee Dee gets back we'll ask," Diesel said and blinked a bit.

"Alright that's fine, I can wait," D3 said and leaned back a bit as they waited.

After not too long Dee Dee came in and saw D3 "oh hey D3 what's going on?"

"Oh, he wanted to ask you about being sex pet and stuff. Also, how do you feel about me sleeping with Dallas?" Diesel said as bluntly as possible.

"Yeah, he said we can still do what we agreed to if you still want to" D3 said a bit uncomfortably.

Dee Dee rolled her eyes being a bit used to this by now "Alright I'm good to do this whenever you are D3 and as long as Dallas is alright with it that'll be fine, it'll only be fair given what we'll be doing".

"Okay, I'll just have to ask Dallas," Diesel said as he wagged his tail, oblivious to his siblings' reaction.

"Uh, let me ask for you buddy, I'll let you know what she said tomorrow," D3 said getting up "I'll see you two later, I promised Dallas I would be back as soon as I could".

Dee Dee giggled a bit and said "alright see you later D3~" and with that, she waved him off as she went to cuddle up with Diesel.

"Alright, see you later D3," Diesel said as he cuddled with Dee Dee and wagged his tail.

D3 waved them goodbye and left to go back to his room. He was a bit surprised Dee Dee didn't say anything about his collar but maybe she didn't have a chance to bring it up, whatever that case may be he walked through the house and made it to his room "hey love I'm back" he said as he went in.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Dallas asked and was laying on the bed on her phone.

"It went great, they said we could still do it though Diesel brought something up and I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it," D3 said as he went to go lay down with her.

"Go ahead, I'll at least hear you out," Dallas said and was preparing herself.

"Well Dee Dee's cool with it and if you are I will be too but Diesel wants to know if the two of you can uh... have some 'fun' shall we say," D3 said bracing himself for the worst just in case.

"Actually, I won't mind," Dallas said with a shrug, which was probably the last reaction anyone would expect. "For one, it's a fair trade, and two I want him to be happy. Also, I do find his chubby appearance cute I admit," Dallas explained herself, not looking up from her phone.

D3 was surprised by that reaction but he shrugged it off and said "alright cool, I'll let them know you're down for it tomorrow like I told them I would".

"Alright, love, and I know Diesel isn't the most brilliant out there but he does deserve a little love," Dallas said and patted the bed for him to lay down next to her.

D3 laid down next and cuddled up with her and said "Alright then Dallas, I think I'm just going to relax for the rest of the day like this, love you Dallas".

"Love you too, Dimitri. I think I will as well," Dallas said as she cuddled him back and nuzzled him.

D3 nuzzled her back and they just let time pass them by as they relax there together and after a while, D3 fell asleep smiling.

Dallas was asleep not long after him, having enjoyed how today went.


	75. Dee Dee's Turn

Dee Dee was wearing a collar and waiting at the door, still giggling a bit that Diesel managed to get one over on D3 but Diesel definitely wasn't as dumb as everyone thought at times.

D3 came walking up to Dee Dee holding a leash. D3 didn't see much point in being dressed whenever he had a pet so he was naked as could be. Dallas had talked him into getting a handbag since he insisted on being naked whenever they went on 'walks' which he had with him right now and had a few things in it including his phone "you ready to spend the day as my pet Dee Dee?~" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I am, and by the way that handbag suits you~," Dee Dee said with a giggle as D3 hooked the leash to her collar and they walked out, she'd noticed the Dimitris had pretty much dropped the demeanor of being macho and tough for the most part which she did feel suited them better.

"Thanks, Dallas had it custom made for me, so where do you want to go first Dee Dee?~" D3 said as they walked wanting to know what Dee Dee wanted to do before they got a crowed on them.

"Hmm, everyone goes to the park~ But, I feel like going somewhere different~ Maybe that skatepark Dolly goes to~" Dee Dee said with a giggle, knowing what Dolly's said about that place.

"Sounds good to me~," D3 said as they kept going, and not too much longer they had people following them, taking pictures and recordings as they went, and more than a few catcalls and wolf whistles getting thrown their way.

Dee Dee was feeling turned on by that, and loving every second of the attention. She swayed her hips as she walked, showing her body off and loving every second of it. Her winter coat did its job and her body was getting hotter as she walked.

D3 chuckled at that as the crowd made it no secret how much they loved this "be sure to pose a bit for the crow~ can't let them leave without some really good pictures now can we?~" D3 whispered to Dee Dee.

Dee Dee giggled at that and started posing, making sure everyone got a good look at her body. They were getting close to the skate park, and Dee Dee loved it.

The crowd was going crazy and made sure to get as many pictures of Dee Dee as they can. D3 chuckled a bit as they came up on the skate park deciding to break this up until they were right there this time.

Dee Dee was excited as they did was letting everyone feel her up before D3 stepped in as they entered the skate park and she wondered what crazy stuff they could get up to.

"You know I heard a rumor that Dante found out he could orgasm just from people slapping his ass if enough people kept doing it at this park~ feel like see if you can do that same?~" D3 asked chuckling a bit wanting to see if Dee Dee was down for that.

"Let's do it~," Dee Dee said and was wagging her tail immediately, this would be hot either way and she was going to love it.

"Alright, folks~ my pet wants her ass slapped none stop so feel free to give her want she wants~" D3 loudly announced to everyone at the park, and just like that everyone got in line for their turn to slap Dee Dee's ass.

Dee Dee was moaning loud after each slap and was really hoping this would work, if only because of how hot it would be. "Oh Dog~ As hard as you can please~" Dee Dee moaned out to the crowd as they slapped her ass.

Right after asked for that she felt a big difference as they were all slapping much harder now and there were enough people there for Dee Dee's ass to have a none stop stream of slaps that never let up for even a second.

Dee Dee was moaning even louder and her eyes began rolling to the back of her head as they walked, she knew it would happen at this rate.

D3 chuckled at the look on Dee Dee's face as the crowd kept going and was showing no signs of slowing down any time soon.

Dee Dee was feeling close and was starting to tense up, her body feeling it would explode as she had no choice but to stop as the crowd continued.

D3 stopped as well and could tell that Dee Dee was about to orgasm any second now and watched as the crowd kept doing their thing even with it being obvious what was about to happen.

Dee Dee howled in ecstasy and nearly collapsed as she came hard from the slapping, the crowd continuing for a bit before settling down as Dee Dee tried to keep her balance while juices squirted all over the ground.

D3 chuckled a bit at that and let Dee Dee lean on him for a bit until she got her wits about her again.

Dee Dee was dazed for a good bit while she leaned on D3, amazed that she'd actually came from that. She finally stood on her own again after a minute and knew she should wait before doing anything more as she began to walk again while riding out her high.

"I can't believe that work~ I'll have to try that some time with Dallas~ I know she'll want to try it after I tell her about this later~," D3 said chuckling to himself once he knew Dee Dee was coherent.

"Hehe~ I'm sure you can talk Dallas into it~ I bet she's way more of a slutty sub than she cares to admit~," Dee Dee said with a giggle, knowing Dallas wasn't nearly as dom or high and mighty as she acted at times.

"Yeah you hit the nail on the head, Dee Dee, she acts tough but turn her all, and most of the time she'll be putty in your hands~ why don't we go find somewhere to sit down for a bit Dee Dee," D3 said laughing a bit seeing no harm in letting Dee Dee know that for sure.

"Hehe~ Alright, that's a good idea," Dee Dee said and found a free bench for them, excited about how today was going.

"So any idea's for where to go or what to do after we're done here? we've got all day after all" D3 asked as they sat down wanting to see what else Dee Dee wanted to do while they were pet and master.

"Hmm, I know we'll stay in the general area... Dallas mentioned a cafe that was a hot spot for celebrities... But, I know how those types can be..." Dee Dee said as she thought it over, not sure what she wanted to do.

"Well I guess we can wall around town for a while, how does me fucking you in an alleyway sound?~" D3 said just throwing out ideas.

"Alright, that sounds fun~ Let's do that~" Dee Dee said and gave D3 a nuzzle, giggling as she felt ready to get going again.

D3 nuzzled her back and said "cool~ let's get going~" and with that, he got up and started walking to the exit of the skate park.

Dee Dee walked with him for a bit and once they exited she began posing again, wanting to show off every part of her body to anyone looking.

D3 chuckled a bit at that as they got a crowd following them again and he could tell they were loving the show Dee Dee was putting on.

Dee Dee was no Dallas but she seemed to have some idea of what she was doing, as they made their way to a nearby alley for D3 to fuck her brains out.

After a while, D3 found an alley that would be good enough and said "alright folks break it up~ we want to be alone for now" to which the crowd left as they went into the alleyway.

Dee Dee put her hands against the wall and presented herself for D3, grinning as she waited for him to finally have some fun with her.

D3 got behind Dee Dee and put his hands on her as he lined up his fully erect dick with her pussy and pushed his way in and got to thrusting.

Dee Dee was moaning almost immediately, loving it as D3 had his way with her and her pussy squeezed around his cock.

D3 kept going making sure to hit Dee Dee's sweet spot but otherwise was going all out with her and after a bit started to slap her ass hard knowing just how much she liked that.

Dee Dee was howling as waves of pleasure went through her body, knowing he'd knot her without question and just enjoyed the ride as D3 kept going. She was starting to feel close already as moaning only got louder.

D3 was feeling close as well and gave her a few more good thrusts before he slammed down and knotting her then and there "Oh Dog~".

Dee Dee came hard as soon as he did and let out a loud howl to the sky. Eventually, she stood there panting and in a daze from what just happened.

D3 was panting in a daze as well and after a few minutes he said "oh my Dog that was awesome~ I know we agreed to you being my pet all day but honestly I can't think of anything else to do that we can't just do at home at this point".

"Yeah, same here, and I'm kind of ready to go home myself," Dee Dee said with a giggle as she waited for him to pull out.

D3 chuckled at that and after another minute he was able to pull out of her "come on let's go home~" D3 said as he started to walk out of the alley.

Dee Dee nodded at that and walked with him. "Still pretty impressed Diesel got you to agree to him having some fun with Dallas," Dee Dee said with a giggle, but she did feel it made sense as they would basically be swapping partners.

"Aside from maybe D1 and D2 he's the only one I'd probably ever agree to doing that with and it's only fair given he agreed to letting me have some fun with you," D3 said shrugging a bit as they made their way home.

"Hehe, yeah I can understand that and I'm still thankful for Dallas' help. She encouraged me to ask him out to begin with, I admit I was a little embarrassed to admit that he was my crush but he is sweet and caring," Dee Dee told D3 as they approached their house.

D3 nodded at that as they made their way inside and asked "alright how does us watch Netflix with you sitting in my lap and me feeling you up the whole time for a few hours sound~".

"Sounds great to me~," Dee Dee said with a giggle as they walked to her room, Dizzy wasn't in as she said she'd just spend time with Delgado. Dee Dee got on her bed and waited on D3.

D3 quickly got in the bed with her and picked her up and put Dee Dee in her lap "I'll let you turn on Netflix and pick out what to watch~ I want to get a heads start on feeling you up~" and with that D3 had his hands all over Dee Dee.

Dee Dee nodded and did just that, nuzzling D3 and watching in silence while giggling a bit.

D3 nuzzled her back and got to watching as well and never stopped feeling Dee Dee up as they watched for hours.


	76. Learning From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 76 chapters in and only now are we going over the lore behind the law we use as an excuse for all our kinky fun in this story, well better late than never.

Dylan and Hansel were laying down on the couch watching TV. Dylan was wrapped in Hansel's arms enjoying this a lot.

Hansel was enjoying cuddling Dylan and could tell Dylan was loving his thick fur as they cuddle. He was enjoying himself as well, just having a quiet time watching TV with Dylan for a change.

After a while, a thought accorded to Dylan "hey love? you ever wonder how a law like the one the lets us be pets and masters was ever allowed to be passed in the first place?"

"That's...A very good question..." Hansel said and was now curious as well, nuzzling Dylan's neck. "Should we look into it?" Hansel asked as they continued to cuddle.

"Yeah my brain isn't going to let me rest now that I thought to ask about it, let's go turn on our PC in our room and look it up," Dylan said as he nuzzled Hansel back and started to get up.

Hansel nodded at that and started getting up as well, just as curious as Dylan was. "This could be very interesting, that law does raise a few questions now that I think about it," Hansel said as he walked with Dylan to their room.

"No kidding, I'm surprised I didn't think to ask about this sooner but then again I guess I was too busy enjoying what it let me do to think on it for too long," Dylan said as they got to their room and he went to turn on the PC.

Hansel giggled and waited for the computer to boot and pulled out the chair for Dylan as it got ready.

Dylan got in the seat and once the PC booted up he put in the password and got to searching "okay let's see here".

"Wonder what will show up? I don't see anything yet," Hansel said as he looked over Dylan and massaged his shoulders.

After a moment Dylan found an article from a website known for being well trusted with these types of things and started reading out loud "the law was first enacted in the early 1960s and while there were many contributing factors many historians contribute the research papers that went public ten years earlier by Doctor Tomas Woofstin as the catalyst for the chain reaction that lead to the bills creation and eventual passing".

"Who?" Hansel said and already felt very lost at this. Though he was surprised as he thought the law would be older.

"I remember learning about him back in high school, he's well known for making countless breakthroughs in dog psychology Hansel," Dylan said filling his boyfriend in on what he knew about him but if Dylan was being honest he was just as surprised that the law wasn't older than that as Hansel was.

"Well, alright love... Anyway, what did he say that influenced the law?" Hansel said as he read over Dylan's shoulder, not sure what they were in for.

"Let's see here," Dylan said as he got back to reading "in Doctor Woofstin's research it showed that most if not all dogs respond overwhelmingly positively to the feelings of being owned and severing someone, some more then others but every dog appears to have this to some extent drilled into their head, many have understandably have tried to refute Woofstin's claims but so far all who have tried have eventually come to the same conclusion as him, the debate for the how's and why's this is are still being argued to this day" Dylan had to stop reading at this point for more then a few reasons.

"That is... interesting..." was all Hansel could say as he let that information sink in and was genuinely at a loss for anything to say.

Dylan just sat there thinking that over as he let it all sink in as well and after a moment he said: "Let's keep reading, I want to see this through to the end at the very least if that's alright with you love".

"Alright, go ahead..." Hansel said and wrapped his arms around Dylan while resting his head on Dylan's shoulder.

Dylan laughed a bit at that and nuzzled Hansel a bit before he got back to reading "Many theories have come and gone trying to explain why this is but one of the more prevalent ones claims that some ancient race tried to breed us into some kind of slave race, and while this would explain why wolves, our most closely related species, have no such tendencies, it has mostly been dismissed by the scientific community for a lack of evidence".

"That sounds a bit dark, well definitely an interesting theory," Hansel said as he nuzzled Dylan back, just trying to wrap his head around this.

"Yeah I'm glad they can't find any proof for that if I'm being honest here, okay here we go we're getting into the part of how the general public responded to all of this" Dylan said after he nuzzled Hansel back "Despite doctor Woofstin's colleague's fears about how the general public would react to this he made his work public knowledge and to their surprise, they responded positively, while records of it have been lost to time sadly it would appear that many people were doing what the law allowed for many years before this, they were just keeping it hidden before".

"Huh, interesting tidbit but quite the rabbit hole you uncovered love," Hansel said as he let Dylan up, thinking that was all there was, and was grinning as he looked Dylan over.

"Looks like all that's left is them siting their sources," Dylan said as he shut down the PC and got up "and yeah no kidding, I don't know what I was expecting but that wasn't it".

"What do you wanna do now, Dyl?~" Hansel said and laid on the bed with a smirk.

"Hehe~ well I know what you want to do~," Dylan said giggling to himself "sure why not?~" he continued and got in the bed with Hansel gave him a deep kiss.

Hansel closed his eyes and kissed Dylan back wrestling his tongue and firmly gripping Dylan's ass wanting to enjoy every second of this.

Dylan closed his eyes as well as he moaned a bit from Hansel handling his ass like that and wrestled his tongue back.

Hansel rolled Dylan onto his back, the husky now on top as they kissed. Hansel was already fully erect and broke this kiss as he lined up to Dylan's tail hole.

"Dog I love you~ don't hold back now~," Dylan said as he waited for Hansel to fuck his brains out.

"Love you too~," Hansel said and pushed rod into Dylan's tail hole as it wrapped his cock and throbbed with each thrust.

Dylan moaned as Hansel to thrusting and was loving every second of it. Dylan couldn't remember the last time he topped Hansel if he ever did at all but he couldn't care less at this point.

"Come on, moan for your master bitch~ That ass is mine~," Hansel said and kept going moaning a bit as well and slapping Dylan's ass as he thrusted.

Dylan let it all out now and was moaning super loudly as he was absolutely loving all of this.

Hansel kept going and was feeling close as his knot slapped against Dylan's ass and just loved watching Dylan's cock bounce around after every thrust.

Dylan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt himself getting close as well and knew he didn't have to tell Hansel he wanted that knot.

Hansel slammed his knot into Dylan with a few more thrusts and let out a howl of ecstasy as he filled Dylan's ass with cum. Hansel was left panting and in a daze as sat there for a moment.

Dylan let out a howl as well as he came hard right as Hansel knotted him and laid there dazed out of his mind.

Hansel began cuddling Dylan for a bit and let out a yawn, content with taking a nap right now.

After a bit, Dylan got his wits about him again and started cuddling Hansel back and said "I love you, Hansel, I don't know what to make of what we found today if anything, but I don't think it'll change much~ just give us a better understanding of why things are like they are~" and with that, he let out a yawn as well.

"I love you too, Dylan~ And I agree, but I think we should take a nap," Hansel said and closed his eyes.

Dylan nodded at that and closed his eyes as well and was soon fast asleep.

Hansel wasn't far behind him, smiling as he went to sleep.


	77. A Catastic Experience

Deepak had dressed nicely, trying to make a good impression as he went to talk with Deja Vu's manager.

D2 was dressed nice as well as he would need to be there as well "you know Deepak I was kind of hoping you would do this~".

"Hehe, well it definitely took some convincing~," Deepak said with a giggle as they got ready to meet Deja Vu's manager.

"Yeah I know but you won't regret this I'm pretty sure," D2 said as he saw the limo that was going to take them to Deja Vu's manager start to pull up.

"Looks like that's our ride," Deepak said as they approached the limo and got in, not sure what awaited him but apparently Deja Vu's manager was pretty chill for the most part.

D2 got in with Deepak and sat down before he said "oh yeah he did say he wanted to meet at his office before you went on your first job, last time with Deja Vu he had us sign the contract on the way to meet her first client".

"Ah, probably wants to give me a rundown on things," Deepak guessed as they rode to the manager's office.

"Yeah probably, by the way, that first client turned out to be Muttsley in case you were curious how we first met him, apparently him and Deja Vu's manager go way back," D2 said and leaned back in his seat wanting to give Deepak know what he put together.

"Alright, I guess that makes sense. Let's just wait and see what the manager has to say," Deepak said as looked out one of the windows.

D2 nodded at that and just spent the rest of the ride over to Deja Vu's manager's office in silence and after a while, they arrived at the building.

Deepak got out with D2 and they walked inside, feeling as they went to check and waited to be let in to see the manager.

The secretary let them in to see them right away as he was waiting for them and once they were in his office he said "there you are, Deepak was it? it's nice to meet you".

"Hello, um... Mr..." Deepak said trying to remember if he was told the manager's name or not as he took a seat.

"William, call me William," William said and then sat back in his chair before he continued with "now most celebrity sex pets will have some idea of what to expect going into this or if not they can look over their contract and find out but seeing as you weren't a regular celebrity first I may need to clear some things up for you so if you have any questions now's the time to ask".

"Alright, let's start with how much would I be making as I wouldn't be making nearly as much as Deja Vu surely?" Deepak said as he thought about what he should ask.

"Well most people wanting to have you as their pet know you're her brother, family relations goes a long way in this business and everyone knows it, long story short since you weren't a celebrity beforehand and are her brother you will be starting off with the same starting rate she did," William said chuckling a bit as he looked to see Deepak's reaction.

Deepak just blinked for a minute and was beyond surprised at this. "Oh and to make sure, I am purely gay and have no sexual interest in girls what's so ever," Deepak said as what he heard was still starting to hit him.

"Oh yes I am aware, it's already in your contract that under no circumstances are you to be involved sexually with a woman, speaking of which it'll be brought in for you to sign in just a moment," William said laughing a bit at that "oh and yours too D2, it's about time you officially work for me, I will give you both a moment to look them over before you sign them" to which D2 shrugged having seen that a mile away.

"Very well, and I'll just read it over and see if any other questions come to mind," Deepak said and had anticipated it as much as D2.

William nodded at that and soon enough an assistant brought in their contract and D2 got to reading his.

Deepak read over his as well and made sure he read every detail, wanting to make sure he didn't misread anything as he looked it over. He did notice where it had personal requirements or preferences and noticed it seemed Deja Vu made sure her manager knew what he liked as read through them.

D2 took his time reading his wanting to make sure he understood everything and once he was done he said "Alright everything looks good in here, you really do your research, I think this is fine to sign as is" and with that, he signed it before handing it to William.

"Yeah, seems good to me," Deepak said as he went ahead and signed it, any other concerns he had taken care of by the contract.

D2 took Deepak's contract and signed on that one as well making sure he would be his master before handing it to William as well "Great, we already have your first job lined up, my secretary will hand you a custom made collar and leash on your way out, be sure to be wearing that before you get to the client" William said as he took the contracts.

"Alright, good to know," Deepak said and got up, shaking William's hand as they got ready to leave.

D2 left with Deepak and picked up the collar and leash as they made their way back to the limo.

"That seemed simple enough, now to see who my master is," Deepak said with a smile having the collar and leash, waiting to enter the limo before putting it on.

"Yeah it was although I'm a bit surprised you'll be making so much~," D2 said as they got in the limo.

"Same here, honestly but you won't hear me complaining~," Deepak said with a giggle as he took his clothes off and put his collar on.

D2 chuckled at that and attached the leash to Deepak's collar before he said "nothing to do now but wait and see who gets you first~".

Deepak nodded at that and waited for the limo to reach its destination. Not sure he had anything to add as he thought of who it could be.

D2 just sat in silence for the rest of the ride and eventually the limo pulled into a secluded alleyway where another limo was waiting "that's him" the limo driver said to them to which D2 nodded and started to get out.

Deepak got out as well without a word and walked to the other limo, having no shame as he walked with pride. He got in without a word, not sure what to expect right now.

Once inside D2 saw a cat with bright orange fur and was dressed rather casually "there you are, I'm Claude, you must be this Deepak I've heard so much about and his master, if you don't mind I'd like to hold his leash on the way there" the cat said and put out his hand expecting the leash.

"Nice to meet you, Claude. Yes, I'm Deepak and my master you can just call D2," Deepak said as he got D2 to hand the cat his leash as they began to drive to the destination.

Claude nodded at that and said "good good, since you might not know the plan I have for you today is to take you to the premiere of a movie I star in and stick around after to answer some of the paparazzi's questions and make sure they get some good pictures of us together before taking you home before we have a bit of fun".

"Very well, sounds good to me," Deepak said with a nod and was ready to try his best here. He knew it wouldn't be too hard, all he had to do was look good and smile.

Claude nodded at that and didn't say much for the rest of the ride and soon enough they were there.

Deepak got out as the door was opened for them, smiling and glad to be there as he walked with Claude. He was careful not to show off too much, but all eyes seemed to be on him.

Claude chuckled a bit as they walked with D2 right behind them and the paparazzi were already on them and were taking dozens of pictures as they walked by "I said I wanted them to get some good pictures of us together remember? don't be afraid to pose for them~" Claude whispered in Deepak's ear.

Deepak nodded and began doing a few poses for the cameras, leaning up against Claude and giving him bedroom eyes when he could. Deepak was enjoying himself, loving the attention he was getting.

Claude chuckled at that as the paparazzi took even more pictures of them and after not too much longer they got inside "okay we have a few VIP seats reserved for us, come on" Claude said as he lead the way to where they would watch the movie.

Deepak walked with him and took his seat without a word, not really having much to say at the moment.

Claude sat down as well and D2 not too long after "let me know what you think of the movie after it's over before we go back outside, I'm honestly not too sure the role I was put in but I've been told good things about it but I'd like some unbiased opinions" Claude said as the previews for other movies played.

"Very well, Claude. I'll let you know what I think," Deepak said with a giggle and wagged his tail a bit, enjoying this for the time being.

Claude nodded at that and soon the movie started. For the most part, it was a superhero movie with Claude's character as the hero. The first third showed him getting his powers and slowly getting better with them as he makes a name for himself as he saves people with hints to a bigger threat being shown every once and awhile.

Deepak thought the movie was okay, even if it felt a bit generic but he also wasn't as big on superhero movies as some of his brothers were.

The second third showed Claude's character getting some backlash even by some of the people he has saved, saying what's stopping him and other hero's from just taking over someday if they wanted to and at first he tries not to let it get to him but eventually, it leads to an emotional talk with the main love interest about how he thinks they're right and is considering just putting up the mask for good.

Deepak did admit he felt overall the acting was good and moving, starting to forget how generic the movie felt for a moment.

The final third show's Claude's character locking away his costume away against the love interest's wishes and a few weeks go by with Claude's protests happy, but his supporters started to make themselves known saying how what is capable of shouldn't negate all the good he's done and eventually the bigger threat makes themselves known, and after a brief internal debate Claude runs to get his costume and has, and dramatic battle with awe-inspiring visuals in a collapsing government building the villain was trying to take over.

Deepak did enjoy the movie, though he wouldn't deny it did just feel like the generic Superhero movie that's been pushed out time and time again. But, overall he felt it was a decent film and Claude did want his honest opinion.

The movie ended with Claude's character getting back with the love interest after her walking away when he quit being a hero and start saving people again but even after saving the whole city and possibly the whole country there were still people protesting him and super hero's in general even as the credits started to roll "well that's it, there should be an after-credits scene but it's over" Claude said and waited for Deepak to tell him what he thought.

"Overall, I kind of liked it. I mean it felt just like every other Superhero movie to me, but other than that I can't say I didn't enjoy it. D2?" Deepak said and looked over to D2, though he was half wondering if D2 had fallen asleep during the movie again.

"It was awesome but then again superhero movies are kind of my thing," D2 said with a laugh having been paying attention to the movie the whole time.

"Thank you Deepak but I know what you mean about it feeling being just like every other superhero movie," Claude said laughing a bit before he continued with "that's what I meant when I said I wasn't sure about the role, but I was assured they would do something big with my character when they bring him into the cinematic universe as well as really push that question of what's stopping them from doing whatever they wanted".

"I'm sure they'll get there, and I'm surprised D2 isn't geeking out right now. I'm also surprised he didn't fell asleep," Deepak said giggling and playfully ribbed D2 a bit, just wanting to mess with D2 a bit.

"Haha, Deepak but for real I'm trying not to geek out in front of Claude here since I'm sure he gets that all the time with fans," D2 said just being honest.

"Thank you D2 I appreciate it and we'll see Deepak, now let's get going," Claude said getting up.

"Of course, Claude," Deepak said and got up to walk with Claude, knowing next would just be Claude answering questions and all Deepak felt he had to do was stand near Claude, pose a bit, and look cute which he'd have no problem doing.

Once they were outside the paparazzi were all over them asking all about his movie and whatnot and he answered them best he could just stalling for time to let them get plenty of pictures with them.

Deepak leaned against Claude and rested his on Claude's shoulder's a bit, he'd then move on to other poses with Claude so each picture was something different.

After a bit just before Claude thought they had enough pictures one of them asked something he wasn't prepared for "Claude if I may ask how did you get a dog as a sex pet? everyone knows that pretty much all dogs that become celebrity sex pets have it in their contracts under preferences to not have a cat as their master if they can help it".

"Oh um you see uh..." Claude said trying to think of something to tell them but truthfully he had no idea himself, William had just gotten in touch with him and asked if wanted to be the first one to have Deepak and he said yes without even asking any questions.

"Well, unlike other dogs I have a bit of an 'admiration' for male cats that not many dogs have and well my agent recommended Claude to me," Deepak answered on the spot, this being half true but also Deepak trying to give Claude an out with that question.

Claude nodded at that and quickly said "no more questions" before walking away before the paparazzi had the chance to ask any follow-up questions and got in the limo with Deepak and D2 and drove off "thanks for that Deepak, I was caught off guard by that last one".

"Your welcome, didn't expect that question myself," Deepak said as they rode to the next destination, then he remembered one of the characters and remembered it was Mettsley. "Oh yeah, Mettsley had a cameo in that movie as well. But, not too surprising if I'm honest," Deepak said with a giggle and had to admit he was proud that D2 was trying not to geek out right now.

"Yeah I never read the comics the movie is based on myself but I've been told Muttsley's character gets a bigger role later down the road so we'll see how that works out," Claude said with a laugh "but I have to ask how much of that answer you gave them was true?"

"Most of it was, surprisingly enough. Except that I actually had no idea who was going to 'rent' me first I guess is what I'll call it," Deepak said with a shrug, just being honest with Claude and was more surprised any cats would be interested in sex pet business.

"Renting is pretty much what it is even if most people try not to think of it like that" Claude said shrugging a bit "and I'm pretty surprised by that, in case you don't already know pretty much no cat would be caught dead being a sex pet but they'll gladly have one if they can, I'm sure you've noticed that a lot of cats have a bit of an attitude? yeah, I'm not going to lie that gets ten times worse if they manage to get a sex pet which is why most dogs try and avoid that if they can help it".

"I see, I'll reread my contract to make sure I read the wording correctly. Though not much I can do now, contracts can be hell to deal with according to Deja Vu," Deepak said with a laugh and sighed, wanting to make sure he read his preferences right.

Claude nodded at that knowing that pain all too well and said: "okay I see my place just down the street, we're almost there".

"Alright, can't wait~ Had plenty of fantasies about cats if I'm honest~," Deepak said as he gave Claude bedroom eyes, more than ready to get there.

"Oh really now?~ well I'm more than happy to make those come true~," Claude said as they rolled up to his place and started to get out.

"Oh, I hope so~," Deepak said and was wagging his tail as they walked out and towards Claude's house.

Once they got inside Claude said "do you mind waiting here in the living room D2? I know I can throw modesty out the window when I'm holding a leash to a sex pet but it just kind of feels weird having some other than who I indented on fucking seeing me naked".

"Don't worry I totally get it, I'll just make myself at home while I wait for you to be done," D2 said not feeling worried about leaving Deepak alone with Claude hasn't been anything other than a decent guy with them so far.

"Yeah, and don't worry once we get back home you can geek out all you want~," Deepak said with a giggle before being led to the bedroom. He didn't see anything wrong with Claude either and also knew Claude wasn't going to risk his career by doing something stupid.

Once they were in Claude's room he unclipped the leash and started to get undressed "we're in my house so you're still my pet until I hand you back to D2, that is how it works right?~"

"For the most part, at least~," Deepak said with a smile as he watched Claude undress and waited for Claude's next command.

"Good, I didn't want to have to hold that leash the whole time, so how do you want to do this?" Claude said as he finished getting undressed, there were rumors about how cat's barbs were sharp and hurt like hell during sex but as far as Deepak could tell Claude's were flexible and flopped around with his dick as he walked around.

"Any position you prefer?~" Deepak asked and wanted to see if Claude had anything to suggest, just hoping those rumors weren't as true as they seemed.

"I'm thinking I lay you on your back and hold your legs up as I fuck your ass but I'm open to anything~," Claude said and ran a finger down his dick when he knew Deepak's eyes drifted down to it showing off how his barbs bent without any issue knowing that would be one of Deepak's concerns.

"Alright, works for me and I would normally say knot me but I don't think that matters much here~," Deepak said with a giggle and felt a bit more relaxed as he waited for Claude to do just that.

Claude chuckled at that as they got into bed and into position and said "Don't worry you'll still enjoy yourself even if I don't have that extra width at the end~" and with that, he lined himself up and started to push his way in.

Deepak moaned and his body nearly went into shock as Claude entered his tail hole, his body had to take a minute to get used to the feline's cock as he hadn't felt one before.

Claude could tell Deepak needed a bit so he gave him a minute and after making sure he was okay got to thrusting.

Deepak then got to moaning loud as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, each thrust giving him a new wave of pleasure as his cock flopped around uselessly. Claude's member felt amazing as Deepak's tail hole wrapped around it.

Claude kept going and held onto Deepak's legs for leverage as he got faster and rougher with him.

Deepak was moaning louder as he went and was really loving Claude having his way with him. Deepak knew he'd be thinking about tonight for a very long time as he started to already feel close.

Claude was feeling close just yet and just kept going not slowing down for a second and was loving the feeling of Deepak's ass wrapped around his member.

Deepak's back arched as he came hard and sprayed seed everywhere while Claude kept going, in a daze as the cat showed no signs of stopping.

Claude chuckled at that and wasn't anywhere near done yet and just kept going pretty sure Deepak wouldn't mind if he kept fucking him through his afterglow.

Deepak kept moaning and was feeling good with this, a bit surprised how fast he came that time. He was too dazed and in pleasure to say anything.

Claude kept going and gave Deepak's ass a slap knowing he'd love it.

Deepak got to moaning louder as he felt his ass being slapped still in ecstasy as Claude kept going.

Soon enough Claude felt his own orgasm coming up and so he picked up the pace going even faster and rougher with Deepak.

Deepak began feeling himself getting closer again and the world was starting to become a blur as each thrust made flow with pleasure.

Claude gave Deepak a few more good thrusts before slamming down and started cumming hard in Deepak's ass.

Deepak howled as he came hard once more, his seed spraying everywhere once again, and was panting once it was over.

Claude cuddled up with Deepak not minding that his seed was all over the two of them and the sheets having enjoyed himself thoroughly.

Deepak cuddled back as he came down from his high, he wasn't sure if Claude wanted to keep him over the whole night but figured that was the most likely case.

"Hey cutie~ you enjoy yourself?~" Claude asked once he was sure Deepak was coherent.

"I did, that was definitely better than my imagination~," Deepak said with a giggle as he laid there and was starting to come out of his daze.

"Hehe~ how's staying over and fucking like that all night long sound?~ completely up to you as I've already had you for as long as I've paid for though," Claude said and couldn't resist asking.

"Hmm, I could but I'm not sure D2 can hold in much longer. It's quite adorable to me when he does geek out though," Deepak said as he thought it over, not really sure which one he preferred doing.

Claude laughed a bit and said: "well you know which option I'd prefer~ I wasn't kidding about all night~ I've got some crazy endurance when I want to if you know what I mean~".

"Sounds like a fun time~ But, not sure I can match that endurance~ Though, you can always get me over again for as long as you want if you want to test out my endurance one-day ~," Deepak said, and gave Claude a nuzzle.

"Oh I will~ and that's part of the fun seeing how much I can get cute boys like you to cum off of my dick, but I see your mind is made up," Claude said nuzzling him back.

"I'll look forward to next time~," Deepak said and kissed him before he started to get up.

Claude got up as well and picked up the leash and put it back on Deepak's collar "I'm looking forward to next time as well and that blue and red collar suits you by the way~, just thought I'd say that before I give you back to D2, the limo outside will take you back home".

"Thanks, it's definitely my style I think~," Deepak said as he got up with Claude, wagging his tail and having enjoyed himself.

Claude got some pants on quickly and walked out of his bedroom and into the living room where D2 was watching TV on his flat-screen "Well I'll definitely want to have more fun with your pet sometime D2~ I'll be in touch~" Claude said as he handed Deepak's leash over to D2.

"Well you're more than welcome to if you have the cash~ see you next time," D2 said taking the leash and started to walk to the front door.

"I'm pretty sure he will D2~ See you around, Claude~," Deepak said with a giggle as they walked to the limo Deepak felt good about what happened and Deepak was sure D2 could tell he enjoyed himself.

They started to drive home and as soon as they did D2 let out a sigh of relief "Okay now that he can't hear us DID YOU SEE-" D2 said as he started to go full-on geek mode and was talking Deepak's ears off about the movie and how they had watched it in VIP seats with the actor how played the hero.

Deepak just laughed and nodded, just listening to what D2 was saying. Deepak knew D2 had been very excited about the whole thing but was trying to be as professional as possible. Now that he could, D2 just seemed to be getting it all out of his system.

D2 talked about the movie pretty much the whole way home and just about when Deepak saw their home coming up D2 calmed down and said "okay, okay, I'm good, I think I got that out of my system now".

"Good, I had a feeling you would explode if you had to wait too much longer~ I'm proud you kept in so long~," Deepak said and was laughing a bit patting D2's leg just before getting out and walking up to the door with D2.

D2 laughed at that as they made their way to the door and just before D2 went to open it, a thought came to mind "hey what happened to your clothes? last I saw them they were in our manager's limo".

"Um, well guess we'll have to call William and see... Ah well," Deepak said and didn't sound very disappointed about it, it wasn't like he'd put them back on now anyway.

D2 just shrugged at that as they went inside and said "oh well, we lose clothes all the time around here so it isn't anything new, you might not even need them anymore, Deja Vu has told me she's going to try to talk you into being a sex pet twenty-four-seven like she does soon which I won't complain if you do~".

"It won't take much~," Deepak said with a giggle, just being honest as they got inside and was enjoying this so far. "I think I'll go to bed for now~," Deepak said with a giggle as soon as D2 took the leash off.

"Alright Deepak, I'm going to go find Deja Vu~ I feel like having some fun myself right about now~," D2 said and kissed Deepak before walking off to do just that.

"Alright, enjoy~," Deepak said and went to his room, figuring he'd enjoy some time alone as he got ready for bed and smiled to himself as he thought the day over in his head.


	78. Pleasure Denial

Dolly walked along with Dylan, who was wearing a collar having finally managed to get together to visit Bill and just had to meet up with Fergus and Felicity. They'd already told Bill they'd be there in a bit to meet up and hangout.

Fergus was waiting by the elevator with Felicity wearing a collar and leash when he saw Dolly and Dylan coming their way he said "there you guys are, I can't believe we're finally doing this, something has always come up at the last minute whenever we've tried to do this before".

"I agree, everything seemed to go out of its way to stop us. But, at least we've gotten to it today~" Dolly said with a giggle as she hugged Felicity and Fergus.

"I've been really wanting to do this for awhile~ So glad we finally are~," Dylan said as he hugged the two as well.

Fergus giggled at that and him and Felicity hugged the two of them back and after a minute Fergus asked: "hey how does swapping pets sound Dolly?~ Felicity is a good fuck but I haven't had the chance to have some fun with Dylan in a long time~".

Felicity giggled at that and said: "I wouldn't mind~".

"Actually, I would love to~ As much as I wouldn't mind it being a brother and sister duo, Fergus's idea sounds pretty hot as well~," Dolly said and handed Fergus Dylan's leash.

"I'm fine either way~," Dylan said with a laugh but did admit Fergus had a point, they hadn't gotten together in a good while and he didn't mind changing that.

Fergus giggled at that and handed Dolly Felicity's leash before he said "Alright then before we get in the elevator does anyone remember where Bill said his door is?"

"I think he said it was on the third floor in room two forty-five," Felicity said not one hundred percent sure on that but it was the first thing that popped in her head when Fergus asked.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out~," Dolly said as she squeezed Felicity's ass, unable to resist but knew Felicity wouldn't mind at all.

"Looks we're ready?~ Oh Dog~ I think everyone can see how ready I am~" Dylan joked as he was already erect thinking about this.

"Hey, don't make me jealous of my boyfriend bro~" Dolly teased with a laugh as they got into the elevator.

Felicity moaned from Dolly squeezing her ass and giggled a bit and leaned and Dolly as they entered the elevator giving Dolly bedroom eyes.

"Hehe~ too late now Dolly~ this horny boy is all mine for the evening~," Fergus said as they got in the elevator and put a hand on Dylan's member and played with it a bit, it wasn't enough to be considered jacking him off but it was enough stimulation to make sure Dylan wasn't going to lose his boner.

"Ferg, I will so get you back for that~ Though, I think we still made a good trade~," Dolly said playfully, knowing Fergus was having as much fun as she was. 

"Ooh~ Ferg, you always love being a tease~," Dylan said and moaned from the foxes' touch, having missed seeing this side of Fergus for awhile.

"Looking forward to it Mistress~ and I know you love it D Dog~," Fergus said giggling a bit and kept playing with Dylan's rod as Felicity giggled a bit as well and pushed the button for the third floor.

Dolly giggled a bit and grabbed Felicity from behind, deciding to have a little fun herself. Dolly began playing with the vixen's tits with one paw and rubbing Felicity's cookie with the other. "Alright, you little slut~ You gonna be a good girl and moan loud for your mistress?~," Dolly said as she squeezed one of Felicity's tits.

Dylan just kept moaning and if it wasn't for what they already planned he'd ask Fergus to fuck him in the elevator.

Felicity started moaning right away and couldn't answer Dolly because of it so she just nodded and was loving all of this especially when at the thought that anyone could just come into the elevator and see her like this.

Fergus laughed at that and kept playing with Dylan and sped up a tiny bit as well as putting a finger in his ass "not as tight as this used to be~ I see you've been a good little whore and have been bringing in lots of cash for Hansel~" Fergus said teasing Dylan a bit.

Dolly kept going and was determined to make Felicity moan louder than Dylan, as she kissed the vixen's neck.

"Y-yes, master~," Dylan said and was moaning loudly as well, wishing he'd had Fergus be his master sooner.

Felicity was moaning none stop and couldn't get enough of this as she was in heaven as far as she cared.

Fergus just giggled a bit and enjoyed having Dylan call him master a lot more than he thought he would and kept going slowly getting faster with Dylan's rod and fingering his tail hole and just as the elevator's door's opened Fergus asked "how often does this dick get used these days by the way?~ and no Roxy doesn't count~".

"By the way, Felicity~ I'm only gonna rile you up to the point you're at the edge and you'll just have to wait before you can get off~," Dolly said and just wanted to see how much Felicity would like that.

"Oh Dog~ Pretty much a decoration most of the time~" Dylan let out as he moaned, and in a way, he loved the fact he hardly used his cock even it was pretty big.

"Oh Dog I love you~" Felicity moaned out, she hadn't gotten the courage to admit it yet but orgasm denial was one of her biggest kinks so she didn't care if she got to cum at all today.

"Thought so~ I could always tell whenever I had fun with your ass and how you moaned non-stop from it that you were going to end up as someone's bottom bitch someday~ a part of me is sad it didn't end up being me but oh well~ now let's get going~," Fergus said as he kept going as he started to walk out the elevator and down the hall.

"Hehe~ Well, overall I think you and I got a good trade~" Dylan moaned out as Fergus led him out of the elevator, feeling like he'd burst any minute if they kept on.

"Hehe~ Love you too~," Dolly said as she walked with Felicity and doing her best to get Felicity as close to the point of no return she could.

Fergus giggled a bit at that and took his hand off Dylan's rod and focused more on fingering his ass "if most people treat it as a decoration then who am I to argue~ and as your master, I order you not to touch yourself~" Fergus said as they walked and was looking at the door numbers and it seemed they were getting close to two forty-five.

Felicity meanwhile was moaning like crazy at this point. Every time Dolly was getting a little too close to getting her off she slowed down until it was gone and it was diving Felicity crazy in all the right ways.

"Oh~ And you aren't allowed to touch yourself either~" Dolly whispered to Felicity, having heard what Fergus said, and started fingering Felicity'ass after getting Felicity where Dolly wanted her.

Dylan moaned and nodded, happy for Fergus to continue riling him up, and was enjoying the denial himself.

Felicity nodded at that and moaned even louder. She wasn't going to touch herself anyway as that would have ruined it but now it was ten times hotter now that she wasn't _allowed_ to give herself any kind of relief.

"Here we go, room two forty-five" Fergus said and knocked on the door with his free hand and still had his fingers up Dylan's ass with the other and had no intention of pulling them out as they heard Bill say something about being right there.

Dylan waited and was loving that Fergus wasn't even stopping at this point, he had to admit it was even hotter that Dylan couldn't touch his dick if he wanted to.

Dolly felt she'd keep Felicity as riled up as possible as she kept going herself, wanting to keep Felicity as close to the edge until she was practically begging for relief.

After not too much longer Bill opened the door and didn't even bat an eye at what they were doing before he said "there you are! I was starting to think you guys had changed your minds and just didn't want to hurt my feelings by telling me, come on in, and feel free to put away the leashes, a lesser-known part of the law states as long as you have the home owner's permission you can have your pets off their leash as if it was your home".

"Hehe~ thanks Bill~," Fergus said as they went inside and took off Dylan's leash and pulled his fingers out of his ass "I think that's enough teasing for now~ I'll go wash my hands real quick~ be right back D Dog~".

"Of course, Bill and I should too~," Dolly said and went to go wash her hands as well once she pulled her fingers out of Felicity.

"Yeah, we finally found a good time to visit~," Dylan said and felt so on edge but was loving every second of it as they walked inside.

Bill just chuckled at that and waved Fergus and Dolly off before he turned to Felicity and Dylan and said "it's nice to have you in my home Felicity and I don't believe we've met, I'm Bill, what do I owe the pleasure of having a sexy little pet like you in my home?~".

"This is Dylan, he's Dolly's brother and he wanted to tag along for our visit today~," Felicity said giggling a bit just barely coherent.

"Always up for something fun~ Plus, Fergus and Dolly really know how to give you a fun experience~," Dylan said with a chuckle, not wanting to oversell the two but wasn't lying.

"Well the more the merrier I say, once those two come back I'll introduce you four to my pet, she should be waking up from her nap any minute now anyway," Bill said chuckling a bit and was hoping Dylan meant what he said.

"Sounds good to me~ This should be fun~," Dylan said as Dolly came back, smiling wide as she walked back over to the three.

Fergus wasn't far behind Dolly and said "so what should we do first?"

"Well like I was just telling your pets I'd like to introduce you to mine, follow me," Bill said with a laugh and started to make his way to his bedroom with Felicity giggling and went to follow him right away.

"Sounds good to us~," Dolly said and followed along, giggling herself and really enjoying having finally gotten to meet up with Bill.

Dylan followed along and was glad he'd agreed to this as he walked, knowing his feeling of needing relief wasn't going away anytime soon.

Once they got to the door Bill turned around and said "let me make sure she's awake first, she's used to having plenty of guests over but only when she knows what to expect" and with that, he opened the door and went in closing it behind him.

"Alright that's fine Bill," Fergus said with a shrug and Felicity didn't have much to add but she was still felt really horny from everything Dolly did and she couldn't stop thinking about someone, anyone fucking her.

Dylan and Dolly nodded and waited patiently, then a really hot idea came to her. Dolly decided to wait until the topic came up and then she'd suggest her idea.

After a few minutes, Bill came out of the bedroom with a female golden retriever "This is Grace, I've had her as a pet nonstop for... jeez I don't even know anymore, six or seven years?"

"Oh wow, you two must be really happy with this setup if you've kept it going this long" Fergus said with a laugh, and Felicity just giggling a bit.

"Yes~ And it is a pleasure to meet you all finally~ Let's just say Bill and I have quite a history together~," Grace said with a smile, all she was wearing was a collar as was the norm for pets as she kissed Bill's cheek.

"That's great~ You could say the same about the four of us~," Dolly said with a giggle, glad to meet Grace as everyone began to head back to the living room to chat.

"Dolly and I have known each other almost our entire lives~" Dylan added with a chuckle, just playing off what Dolly said.

Bill kissed Grace back and chuckled a bit and as they made it to the living room he said "so is this going to be just a friendly chat visit or do you guys want to have a bit more fun~ I'm good either way and I'm sure Grace will be too".

"Well I won't say no to that kind of fun~ what do you say Dolly?~," Fergus said with a laugh.

Meanwhile, Felicity was wagging her tail like crazy and was excited as it looked like she was about to get some relief.

Dolly noticed Felicity and shot her a merciless smirk and those eyes she always gave when she had a really kinky idea. "Well, I wouldn't mind some fun~ How about Fergus and I have some fun with you two while our pets watch?~" Dolly said with a grin once she saw Dylan's face have a look of mock horror while his tail was wagging and seemed to actually love the idea.

"Hehe~ If you want to do that way~ Does sound a bit fun~," Grace said and would have admitted she wasn't a stranger to denial herself, it was always a fun time especially since Bill would make the wait worth it.

"Hehe~ alright then~ sounds good to me~," Bill said with a laugh and put an arm around Grace and pulled her close to him.

"Oh I like that idea~ especially since we found out not too long ago that our pets love denial play~ so how should we do this?~" Fergus said laughing a bit and saw that Felicity and a look on her face that was a mix of frustration and euphoria as her tail was wagging like crazy.

"Hehe~ I think that settles it~ I think I'll take Bill and Fergus can have Grace if everyone's okay with that~," Dolly said as she got up and was wagging her tail, knowing what she was in the mood for today.

"Sounds Splendid~ Sorry deary, but you aren't quite my type~," Grace said to Dolly and gave her a wink, though she'd never had a fox before.

Dylan didn't say a word as he wagged his tail, knowing he'd be begging for some attention after all was said and done.

"Nice~ I was hoping to have a chance with you, and don't take it personally Dolly, Grace is as straight as they come, though I'm bi myself if the boy is cute enough," Bill said and gave Dylan a wink at that last part.

Fergus giggled a bit as walked over to Grace and said "hehe~ looks like it's settled~ how does doggy style sound grace?~"

Felicity didn't say anything either and wagged her tail as well and knew she was going to lose her mind with how horny she is by the end of this.

"Oh, it's alright~ Can't make anyone like something they don't~ I'm in the mood for cock today anyway~," Dolly said as she turned around and positioned herself for Bill, thinking if there was anything else she should add before they got started.

"Sounds perfect~," Grace said and got on her hands and knees, presenting herself for Fergus with excitement.

"Hehe~ Oh, I'll gladly take anything I get~," Dylan said with a chuckle as well.

"I'll get to you Dylan as soon as I'm done with Dolly here~ and provided your master doesn't want the denial play going a bit longer but I doubt that~," Bill said as he put his hands on Dolly's hips and lined himself up with her pussy.

Fergus mounted Grace without a word and started lining himself up with her pussy as well.

Felicity pouted a bit feeling a bit upset that Dylan got a clear goal to getting some relief when she still had no idea how long she would have to wait.

"The harder the better by the way~ I think Felicity can take Dylan's cock while you fuck Dylan's brains out~," Dolly said as she did want Bill to give her all he had, and just waited for him to get to work. Her pussy was wet and begging for cock as she shook her ass a bit.

"Don't worry about knotting me~ Go as hard as you can~," Grace said as the fox got ready to enter her, ready for him to give her anything he had.

"Oh Dog~ Well, I doubt she'll complain~," Dylan said with a giggle, loving his sister's last-second addition to the plan.

"Good to know~ should I worry about knotting you at all?~" Bill said as he pushed his way into her and got to thrusting and wasn't holding back with her right away.

Fergus nodded at that and pushed his way in as well and got to thrusting and was loving the feeling of Grace's pussy wrapped around his rod.

"Oh I'd love that~ yes please~," Felicity said liking the sound of that.

"Go ahead~" Dolly let out right before she began moaning as her cookie wrapped around Bill's cock and her eyes began rolling to the back of her head.

Grace began moaning immediately and was loving every second of it as Fergus found her sweet spots quickly she was already feeling overwhelmed with pleasure.

Dylan was wagging his tail and just felt more turned on from the scene in front of him and did his best to avoid reaching for his cock.

Bill nodded at that as he kept going not letting up for a second as he fucked Dolly as hard and as fast as he could manage.

Fergus kept going as well a bit surprised that he found Grace's sweet spots so fast, he barely had to try and he had her moaning like crazy.

Felicity was wagging her tail as well feeling more and more turned on by the second and caught herself reaching for her cookie but never ended up playing with herself.

Dolly was moaning louder and louder, each thrust sending her into a wave of pleasure as Bill found her sweet spots.

Grace was moaning loud as Fergus continued, her body shaking in ecstasy as Grace's cookie gripped the fox's member.

Dylan was watching intensely and starting to hope they'd finish soon as he was really starting to feel desperate.

Bill kept going and slapped Dolly's ass every now and again as he started to feel close already.

Fergus wasn't far behind Bill as he was feeling close as well and was going all out on Grace at this point.

Felicity was just about to go crazy but she could tell they were just about done even if they would have to wait for Bill's knot to deflate.

Dolly was moaning loudly and was really close herself, really enjoying every second of this and having fun getting fucked while Dylan and Felicity watched.

Grace was close as well and was moaning loud as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, loving what Fergus was doing.

Dylan was having a hard time not touching himself at this point and knew he'd have to wait which turned him on more. He wasn't too worried about knotting Felicity as there was no way he could knock her up.

Bill gave Dolly a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting her and started filling her up with his warm seed even if it wasn't going to do anything.

Fergus lasted not too much longer than Bill did before slamming down and knotting Grace as well.

Felicity was surprised she hadn't broke yet as she was more turned on than she ever had been in her life at this point and was starting to panting as she tried to calm down but just couldn't.

Dolly moaned loudly and came hard as he did, panting in a daze as she set there unable to do anything until Bill pulled out.

Grace howled in pleasure and came hard, having loved every second of what had just occurred.

Dylan was so turned he couldn't take it but was determined he would and for once really wanted his cock to receive some attention.

"Damn~ that was nice~ I hope you guys can stop by more often~," Bill said as he waited to be able to pull out of Dolly.

"We will definitely try~," Fergus said with a laugh as he cuddled up with Grace.

"Oh Dog it feels like I'm in heat~," Felicity said feeling herself starting to slip a bit.

"Hold it in, Felicity~ And yeah we'll try~," Dolly said with a giggle as they waited for Bill to be able to pull out.

Grace cuddled Fergus back, too much in a daze to say a word.

"I need something, anything for relief right now~" Dylan let out as he kept trying to resist until Bill pulled out.

After a minute Bill was able to pull out of Dolly and said "okay you two~ I already know how badly you need this~ go ahead and get ready~".

Fergus was able to pull out of Grace as well but he kept cuddling her for now suddenly in a very cuddly mood.

"Oh Dog finally!~" Felicity said getting on her hands and knees in seconds.

Dolly stepped aside with a giggle, letting Dylan and Felicity get their turn, and went to take a seat nearby.

Grace didn't mind Fergus cuddling her, she just closed her eyes and let him continue.

Dylan got up and lined himself up to Felicity's pussy, waiting for Bill to get behind him and get started as they finally were about to get relief.

Bill wasted no time mounting Dylan and pushed his way into his tail hole and got to thrusting which pushed Dylan into Felicity.

"Oh Dog!~" Felicity moaned out as a wave of euphoria washed over her as she felt Dylan's cock inside of her.

Dylan was moaning loudly as Bill thrusted and Felicity's cookie wrapped around his cock. Dylan's member throbbed as he began slapping Felicity's ass and was pretty much being forced to fuck the vixen which made this even hotter.

Bill chuckled a bit and started slapping Dylan's ass when he started slapping Felicity's and just kept going and wasn't letting up at all much like he did with Dolly.

Felicity's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was loving all of this and just couldn't get enough of it.

Dylan's eyes began rolling to the back of his head as well and he found himself holding onto Felicity for leverage from Bill's thrusts alone.

After not too much longer Bill was starting to get close again and got ready to knot Dylan's ass.

Felicity was getting close as well and was surprised she had lasted this long as her claws dug into the carpet a bit and was moaning super loudly.

Dylan was getting close and gripping Felicity tight as his cock hit her sweet spots due to Bill's thrusting and was really howling at this point.

Bill gave Dylan a few more good thrusts before slamming down and knotting him then and there forcing him to knot Felicity as well.

Felicity howled as came hard right as Dylan's knot was inside her and fell to the ground and started panting dazed out of her mind.

Dylan came hard as well, panting as he cuddled with Felicity and was loving being sandwiched by her and Bill.

Bill chuckled a bit and cuddled the two of them and said "Well I'm worn out~ I hope you two don't mind me taking a nap on top of the two of you~".

Fergus had already fallen asleep at some point cuddled up with Grace as Bill fucked their brains out and Felicity may not be asleep just yet but she wasn't going to coherent any time soon.

Dylan was in the same boat as Felicity for the most part and Dolly saw that Grace fell asleep as well, with that she just shrugged went over to cuddle Fergus as he slept and was content with how today had gone.


	79. Momma's Boy

Dawkins was walking to his parent's room and was wanting to spend time with Delilah as he'd always been a bit of a momma's boy. He noticed the door already open as he approached.

As Dawkins came in Delilah was bent over picking something she dropped on the floor and since she spent almost all her time at home naked Dawkins got a good look at her huge ass.

Dawkins was used to it, but couldn't help staring and it wasn't long before he was rock hard and blushing. He wanted to say something but at the same time was really enjoying the view right now.

Delilah picked it up and turned around saw Dawkins and how turned on he was "Aw~ even after all this time and getting to see me naked every day it's nice to see my ass hasn't lost its effect on you~," Delilah said putting the thing she just picked up on a nearby table and started walking over to Dawkins.

"What can I say, mom~ You're just so hot~," Dawkins said and was wagging his tail as she approached and didn't bother hiding how much he was loving this already.

Delilah giggled and started shaking her ass at Dawkins before she said "Thank you dear~ you've always been a handsome young man yourself~".

"Hehe~ Thanks, mom~," Dawkins said blushing hard as he walked closer to Delilah, seeming to have a hard time thinking of anything more to say.

"You know it's been a while since we've had a bit of fun together~ and I won't lie I've been wanting to have another go with you since you started getting more and more dominate lately~," Delilah said giggling a bit as Dawkins got close to her.

"Hehe~ Well, I won't complain~," Dawkins said and put his paws on her ass and kissed Delilah.

Delilah smirked a bit when she felt Dawkins's hands on her ass before kisses him back.

"I know you don't mind dirty talk, but not sure I can comfortably talk to you like I do with Dante~" Dawkins admitted as he nuzzled Delilah, not sure he could bring himself to talk that to Delilah like that.

"That's fine sweetie~ just do what you're comfortable with~ I'm letting you lead for this either way~," Delilah said and nuzzled Dawkins back.

Dawkins needed no more invitation and got Delilah laying on the bed, pushing his muzzle into her cookie first to get started and pushing his tongue into her entrance. He was so hard at this point he had to stroke himself to keep from feeling overwhelmed.

Delilah let out a moan as Dawkins got to work and before long she was more than ready for him to have his way with her.

Dawkins got on Delilah and pushed his rod into her pussy after a minute of tasting. "Oh Dog~ To think you could still be this tight~," Dawkins said as he got to thrusting.

Delilah giggled a bit at that between her moans "oh you'd be surprised sweetheart~" she said as she put her arms and legs around Dawkins.

Dawkins started moaning a bit as well and closing his eyes as he picked speed, he began slapping her ass he just let himself go for it. "Oh Dog~ You just love your sons fucking you don't you, bitch?~" Dawkins let out as he fucked her and didn't seem to realize what he just said for a minute.

"Oh Dog~ I do~ it turns me on in ways I can put into words when one of my own sons makes me their bitch~," Delilah said moaning even louder now, and was glad Dawkins was dirty talking to her after all.

"I know you want my knot, you slut~," Dawkins said as he kept thrusting and hitting her sweet spots with all he had, he just placed a paw on Delilah's breast and continued slapping her ass with the other as got faster and wasn't letting up. His cock throbbing inside her wet pussy as it wrapped around his rod and was loving every minute of this.

Delilah couldn't say anything she was moaning so much at this point and simply nodded and was loving all of this. She had fun with Dawkins like this plenty of times before but now that he was more confident and dominant it made a world of difference.

Dawkins was enjoying himself now more than ever, Delilah had always been a switch but she made it no secret she'd prefer being a sub and could tell his mom was enjoying his more dominant approach. He'd been having this time around as he continued and was starting to feel close though he was wanting it to last just a bit longer. "Oh Dog~ I'd give myself a new sibling if I could~," Dawkins said as he pushed Delilah down on the bed and thrusted with all his might, his knot slapping against her pussy and balls slapping against her ass.

Delilah's eye's rolled to the back of her head at this point and was getting close as well. She found that comment about knocking her up hot even if she had been taking those birth control pills she gave her daughters and there was no chance of that happening and wanted that knot badly.

Dawkins was starting to feel too much pleasure to speak and soon enough he gave her a hard thrust to slam his knot into her, howling in ecstasy before collapsing onto Delilah.

Delilah howled as well as soon as Dawkins knotted her and collapsed onto the bed and was dazed out of her mind.

Dawkins was panting for a bit and cuddled with Delilah wagging his tail, having enjoyed every second of it and gave them both a minute to catch their breath.

Delilah cuddled Dawkins back and after a minute she got her wits about her again and said: "Dog I needed that~ I love you Dawkins~".

"Love you too, mom~ Hehe~ Guess I ended up talking dirty after all~ Have to admit it felt good~," Dawkins said with a giggle and nuzzled Delilah's neck.

"Hehe~ I have to say it was really hot~ though just to remind you, you're only allowed to talk to me like that when you're fucking my brains out alright?" Delilah said giggling a bit, she loved every second of what just happened but she wanted to double-check Dawkins knew not to just go around calling her stuff like that.

"Yes, I understand. I like my teeth where they are," Dawkins said with a laugh as well while they cuddled.

Delilah nodded at that and said "good, now that that's out of the way I think I'll take a nap for a while" and with that Delilah close her eyes and was quickly fast asleep.

Dawkins wasn't far behind her, smiling as he just enjoyed being with his mother.


	80. D3's Prize Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long story short we both burned ourselves out writing these stories, we ended up making ourselves do this all the time which sucked the fun out of it, plus we have other things we want to do in our free time now, so while we aren't going to stop writing this story, chapter output is going to slow down big time, sorry to everyone who has been enjoying our fic so far but if we don't do this the quality is going to suffer

D3 was in his room on his laptop surfing the web as he waited for Dallas to get back from the business meeting her and Deja Vu were at with Fursace to talk about how they were going to be working together moving forward. He found it odd that they had waited so long to even talk about that but then he remembered that they were a multi-million dollar company that worked all over the world, they could have simply have been too busy until now for that. Meanwhile, D3 saw that while Dallas's career wasn't in danger anymore thanks to her manager the rumor mill hasn't slowed down. Tons of people were talking about how this guy nobody has even heard of before could have gotten someone as prim and proper as Dallas to be his sex pet like that. Not to mention someone had somehow recorded the entirety of their talk with John Howler at that café without all three of them noticing which only was adding fuel to the fire.

Dallas finally got back having made quite an agreement that even her manager seemed perfectly happy with, she entered her and D3's room and lay on her bed barely noticing D3 at first as she was still lost in her thoughts.

D3 got off his laptop and got in bed with her before cuddling up with Dallas. He knew the look on Dallas's face all too well so he gave her a minute or two to sort out her thoughts before he said "hey love, how'd it go?"

"It went pretty well, I think we all got what we wanted. Though you did come up and we discussed the possibility of me doing sex pet related activities. They seemed understanding about my hang-ups and all, had to swallow my ego a little but overall it went well," Dallas said with a nuzzle, as she cuddled him back and closed her eyes still fully dressed.

D3 nodded and nuzzled her back and wrapped an arm around her before he said "ah okay then, I hate to ask but was there anything you _did_ agree to in regards to being a sex pet? I doubt it given everything but I just want to make sure you know?"

"We essentially agreed that the possibility is there under specific circumstances, but you and my manager, as well as me, would have to all agree on it. Essentially meaning it's possible but the three of us have the final word and if one of us refuses to go through with it for any reason we have an automatic out," Dallas said as she thought it over, figuring that said everything and felt happy with it as she enjoyed his embrace.

"Ah alright that makes sense and is very smart in my opinion," D3 said and kissed her on her forehead.

"So what have you been up to?" Dallas said as she kissed him back, and wondered what he'd gotten up to while he waited for her return.

"I've been online doing this and that, pretty much cycling through social media while I have a podcast playing in the background... I'll give you one guess what everyone has been talking about lately," D3 said with a half-hearted chuckle at that.

"Ugh, well had it coming... But, hey let them talk," Dallas said rolling her eyes though wasn't too bothered by it.

"I guess you would be used to gossip by now... still it's weird for me to suddenly have so many people talking about me and wondering who I am," D3 said with a more genuine laugh this time.

"Wait until they find that out," Dallas said with a giggle, feeling like leaving everyone in the dark for now.

"Hehe~ yeah I know what you mean, oh well they can make shots in the dark for a while longer," D3 said with a smirk wanting to not say anything publicly either right now "what all did Deja Vu end up agreeing to do by the way? I hear stuff like public gang bangs like she did when they first contacted her are pretty common for them, knowing her she probably jumped at the chance to do that regularly but they do a lot more than that from what I hear".

"She ended up agreeing to everything they asked pretty much, D2 was there as well so he and our managers made sure everything was fair to us," Dallas said as she thought it over.

"Ah alright, that sounds about right, Deja Vu has always been one to go all-in on this sex pet stuff, probably should have seen that coming," D3 said laughing a bit "want to get out of those clothes by the way? I'm pretty sure you'll have an easier time relaxing without them~".

"Oh, you shouldn't even have to ask~," Dallas said with a giggle removing her clothes and putting them to the side to deal with later. "That's better~ Anything else we should talk about?" Dallas said with a giggle.

"Can't think of much else to talk about honestly, though I should probably let you know someone had recorded that talk we had with that John Howler fellow and that video is pretty much all over the internet" D3 said with a shrug thinking it was at least worth bringing up.

"What?! What are they saying about that?" Dallas asked a bit more interested now as she nearly jumped out of the bed.

D3 was a bit surprised by that reaction and grabbed his phone that was next to their bed and quickly pulled up the video and said "I think it'll be better if see for yourself".

Dallas took D3's phone and watched for herself, still a bit surprised someone recorded that and just read through comments as she watched.

It quickly became apparent that the comment section on the video had become a debate platform for arguing whether or not that she should have gone along with it as it would have been a win-win for both of them and those that say that it was her decision and they should respect that. Given the profile pictures of everyone arguing it was super obvious that the people saying she should have just went with it were fans of John's band and everyone else were her fans.

"Oh, yikes... Looks like my fans and his are not very happy with each other right now..." Dallas said which was an understatement, but she was happy to see her fans defending her decision even if this could lead to a very interesting rivalry down the road.

"Yeah but it's nice to see your fans being so supportive of you at least," D3 said with a smile and nuzzled her.

"True, I'm glad for that and will thank them for the support later," Dallas said and nuzzled D3 back with a smile as well.

"Hehe alright then, as for right now do you feel like having a bit of fun?~ I'm thinking we put those handcuffs we bought to good use while we have a nice walk down the street with you on a leash~" D3 said with a smirk and lowered his hand so he could squeeze her ass a bit.

"Hehe~ Well I guess it won't hurt now~ Plus I could show off my new collar a bit~" Dallas as she reached over to pick up her collar off her nightstand and put it on.

"Hehe~ good~ also I should probably bring this up now, what do you want to do in case the crowd we get gets a bit touchy? you won't be able to tug the leash this time with your hands tied behind your back" D3 said as he got up to go get the leash and the handcuffs.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Could stomp three times but not sure about that, Best I can say is to watch the crowd, and if you think there's trouble try to get us out of there. You don't have to try hard to get people to listen when you tell them to stop," Dallas said as she thought it over, not sure what they should do in case of trouble.

"Alright then, I guess we'll play it by ear" D3 with a shrug as he got the collar leash and handcuffs on her "most people are cool about backing off when you tell them too from what everyone has said when they do this sort of thing anyway and in the off chance we do get someone who is going to be problematic, well it's their funeral" D3 continued gesturing to his body at that last part. It was no secret that he was the only one in the family with a gym membership, to say the least.

"Well, hopefully, I won't have to pay bail but I doubt anyone would be dumb enough to try and fight you," Dallas said as she got the handcuffs out.

"Yeah intimidation alone goes a long way, we'll probably be fine," D3 said as he took her hands and put them behind her back and got the handcuffs on before he picked up the leash and said "come on bitch~ let's go show you off for a bit~" and with that, he started to make his way to the front door.

Dallas giggled at that wasted no time walking out the door, then something occurred to her. "Be on the lookout just in case any of John's fans are around and try to do something," Dallas said as it was no secret that some fans would go out of their way to ruin their fun.

"Ah yeah, good idea," D3 said with a nod as got to walking down the street. He decided to walk behind Dallas and waved at anyone they came across and sometimes smacked her ass as they passed them.

Dallas would moan a bit and shook her ass as she walked knowing she couldn't do anything more than that and D3 had all the say what she did with her body today.

It wasn't long before they started to get a crowd again and D3 decided to feel Dallas up as they started to take pictures and recordings of them. He made sure they got some good shots of him with his hands on every part of her body and he kept smacking her ass before he leaned in and whispered to her saying "why don't you tell the crowd that you're my bitch and how much you love it and how you can't get enough of being my plaything~".

Dallas smirked a bit and was enjoying being felt up like this. "Oh Dog~ I just love being your bitch and knowing I have to do what you tell me~ I'd be such a slut for you if you wanted this bitch to get put in her place~ I just can't get enough of being used like this for your entertainment~," Dallas said and was playing along, she was starting to get her acting back up to scratch and it was showing.

"Oh I know you do slut~ be a good girl though and I might be talked into fucking your brains out in front of all these lovely people~," D3 said giving her ass another smack and the crowd was eating all of this up with plenty of them doing wolf whistles and catcalling her, saying all kinds of lewd things about her.

"Of course master~ This bitch is all yours~," Dallas said with a grin as they walked and was really getting turned on at this point. Dallas had started to really get into it and she knew D3 could tell.

D3 knew right away how much Dallas was enjoying this and if he wasn't already rock hard at this point he would be now "that's right you belong to me and don't you dare forget it bitch~ still though that doesn't mean I won't share every now and again~ if you guys want to feel her up for a bit go right ahead~ just remember I'm the only one who gets to put their rod into any of her holes~" D3 said stepping away a bit from her and letting the crowd have some fun with her pretty sure Dallas wasn't going to complain at this point as the crowd came in.

Dallas was moaning from the touching, really enjoying it as they went along. "Oh Dog~ That's right feel this bitch up all you want~," Dallas said as the crowd did just that and normally she'd be teasing them but being handcuffed, she couldn't much more than moan.

The crowd kept going having hands on every inch of her body and plenty of people documenting every second of it and were no doubt going to post it online for the world to see how much of a kinky slut she was acting like right now.

This made Dallas even wetter, she knew this would just make everyone want more and more of her. Soon enough, people would be begging for her to become a sex pet and she knew it. The paws all over her seemed to make sure to take their time with her which just made it even better as she moaned.

After a good fifteen minutes of this D3 said "alright I think that's enough~ let me at her now~" and with that, the crowd started to pull away from her.

Dallas noticed them finally stop and was ready for D3 to fuck her brains out. She was surprised she could be so slutty but was starting to embrace it a bit more as her body was begging for relief now.

D3 waited for them all to get off of Dallas and just smirked a bit as he walked over to her and without a word picked her up and set her back down with her face down on the ground with her ass raised "I would like to tease you a bit more by making you suck me off a bit but I think we're both going to go crazy if we don't get to the point~" he said as he got his member lined up with her.

"All yours, master~," Dallas said and shook her ass, knowing the crowd was ready for the show and was going to love every second of it.

D3 pushed his way into her and got to thrusting smacking her ass every few seconds.

Dallas was moaning loud as soon as he entered her pussy and felt his cock stretching her walls. "Oh fuck~ Harder~ Oh Dog~ Fuck me like the slut I really am~" Dallas let out through her moaning as D3 wasted no time hitting every spot he knew she had and doing everything he knew she liked.

"With pleasure bitch~," D3 said as he got to fucking her as hard and as fast as he could moaning as well. He was waving at the crowd as they kept recording all of this and kept smacking Dallas's ass and got a bit carried away with it forgetting to hold back with that and her ass was starting to get red from it.

Dallas was lost in ecstasy as her body tingled and she just moaned louder as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was loving this too much to care what D3 did and knew at this rate she would cum hard as he continued to fuck her with all he had.

Not too much longer D3 slammed down and knotted her right there on the sidewalk too lost in his own pleasure to stop himself and howled as he filled up with his seed.

Dallas howled as well cumming hard as he knotted her and was left panting as everyone was starting to turn their phones off and disperse so that they could find a more private area for some relief as well as uploading the videos everywhere they could.

D3 just laid on top of Dallas as he got his wits about him again and after a minute he said "oh fuck that was good~ I don't know about you but the extra level of helplessness you have with the handcuffs does everything for me~".

"Oh Dog~ Tell me about it~ Just the fact that I was at your whim got me really in the mood as you could tell~," Dallas said as she caught her breath and just waited for D3 to be able to pull out of her.

"I think it's safe to say that these handcuffs will be a regular part of our walks from now on~," D3 said sitting up as he waited to be able to pull out as well.

"Hehe~ I won't be complaining~," Dallas said with a giggle as they sat there, her fur coat fully in now and helping to keep her warm.

After a bit D3 was able to pull out of Dallas and he got them both standing on their feet "come on, let's go home, maybe once we get there we can get dressed and go on a launch date as somewhere as boyfriend and girlfriend instead of master and sex pet for once, or we could just go eat somewhere first and I could feed you if you want instead~".

"Hmm, Let's go as is~ I think it'll be hot and cute~," Dallas said with a giggle as she leaned against his chest, feeling like it would be cute if he fed her though did admit wanting a normal date soon.

"Hehe~ alright then~," D3 said as he wrapped his arms around Dallas and held her close to him and just enjoyed the moment for a bit before he continued with "I'll have you as a sex pet and treat you like a kinky slut as often as you want love but we really should have a date with both of us fully clothed soon".

"You read my mind love~ I do love this but a normal date would be nice~," Dallas said as they started to make their way to a place to eat.

D3 chuckled at that for a bit as they walked and said "so where do you want to get stared at while we eat something bitch?~"

"Hmm, oh that looks like a nice place~," Dallas said nodded to a nearby restaurant as she walked with D3.

"That works~ come on slut~," D3 said as he walked over to the place with Dallas in tow. He would just call her by name at this point but Dallas had made it clear a while ago as long as she had a leash on he might as well forget what her name even is and call her whatever kinky thing he can think of.

Dallas was loving what he was doing and knew if he played his cards right he'd get round two but for now, she was more hungry than horny as she followed along. "There's a table we can have~," Dallas said as she walked towards it.

D3 nodded at that and walked over to them with her and pulled out a chair for her, one part to be a gentleman and another because she couldn't do it herself right now.

"Thank you, love~," Dallas said and took a seat as she smiled and waited for D3 to order for them. She knew it wouldn't be long, and was loving the looks she would get.

"Hehe~ you're welcome bitch~," D3 said as he sat down next to her and took a moment to look at the menu before he waved down a waiter and started ordering for the both of them.

Dallas just giggled and waited in silence, pretty happy with taking him up on the offer that he'd feed her.

After a minute D3 was done ordering and the waiter left though D3 did notice that the waiter's eyes kept drifting to Dallas's chest the whole time "this is nice, we need to make a habit of grabbing a bite to eat somewhere after these walks before we go home~".

"Might as well~ Can't help it I'm hot~," Dallas said with a small giggle not minding the staring at all, for now, she waited on the food and knew D3 loved showing her off for all to see.

"Hehe~ that's putting it mildly~ you're sexy as hell~ and the fact that you're willing to be out in public as a sex pet and even encourage people to stare at your naked body turns me on like you wouldn't believe~," D3 said laughing at that for a bit "I mean it's such a one-eighty from how you normally act but you'd be surprised how much getting horny can change a person".

"Yep, guess so~ It's a bit odd I admit, one minute I'm like 'no way' and the next I'm like 'go-ahead'~," Dallas said and laughed a bit at herself.

"Yeah it is a bit odd, but I knew a guy like that back when I was in college a few years ago so I guess it can't be that uncommon" D3 said laughing a bit at that as well.

"Oh and this guy~ Were you two close?~" Dallas said, sounding a bit teasing but was really just being playful.

"Hehe~ a bit~ but not like that, we were roommates for most of my time there so we got to know each other pretty well," D3 said with a smile on his face never getting tired of her doing this sort of thing.

"That's nice, and you know I only tease you like that to be playful~," Dallas said with a nuzzle and a laugh, she admitted she was pretty sure he didn't swing that way but she knew that wouldn't matter to her either way.

"Oh I know and I wouldn't have it any other way~," D3 said nuzzling her back, he honestly wasn't sure if he was straight or bi, he knew he liked girls for sure but he never put much thought if he was into guys or not but either way he in no way minded Dallas teasing him about it "oh I should mention we still keep in touch over Discord, I would have invited him over sometimes but he was just in England for college, he's actually from America and moved back right afterwards".

"Oh that's nice, I do have a few modeling friends I hang out with at times. Believe it or not, models aren't all stuck up bitches," Dallas said with a giggle as she noticed the food coming out.

D3 nodded at that as they were given their food and said "that's nice, I kind of figured there had to be some nice ones, let me know whenever you want another bite" and with that, he picked up a fork making good on his promise to feed her.

"Of course~," Dallas said and leaned against him opening her mouth so he could feed her.

D3 just smiled at that as they got to eating in silence from there and he just enjoyed the moment with them together like this.

Dallas did the same and just enjoyed the meal, finding this oddly romantic in a way. It was definitely nice being fed and she did enjoy just being with D3.

After a while, they were both done eating and D3 got up to go to the cash register was to pay and looked through his handbag that he grabbed before he left for his debit card.

Dallas waited for a moment, not able to help right now as he looked for his card. She wasn't sure what they'd do if they forgot that, but hopefully the staff would be helpful.

After a minute of increasing panic D3 found the card and let out a sigh of relief "I really need to get a wallet for stuff like this, having it just floating around in here isn't the best" he said more to himself than anything as he handed it to the employee.

"I'll help with that, though my hands are tied right now," Dallas said with a giggle as D3 paid for it the meal and began walking her home.

D3 laughed at that as they walked home and said "I bet you'll be wanting those handcuffs by the time we get home, but I'll be surprised if you take off that collar before tomorrow morning when you have to go back to work~" he then gave her ass one more light slap still not realizing how rough he had been with it a bit ago.

"Ah! Ow... That stung more than usual...." Dallas said as they walked and was starting to lose feeling in her paws, but was more surprised at the stinging sensation.

"Huh? I wasn't even meaning for it to sting that time- oh... that's not good..." D3 said as he looked down and saw that Dallas's ass was more than a little red.

"What's wrong? Is it that bad?" Dallas asked as they walked and she wondered what D3 saw.

"It doesn't look too bad I think, just a little red, still might want to get mom to look at it though, I probably was a bit rougher with you than I meant to be while we were having fun back there," D3 said a bit sheepishly feeling really bad about this.

"I'll look when we get home, though to be fair I was telling you to go all out," Dallas said without sounding too upset and just shrugged it off as things happen sometimes.

D3 let out a sigh of relief at that and not too much longer he saw their home coming up "still this was fun, and I can't wait to do this again, it's going to be so much fun having you not only on a leash but have your hands tied behind your back whenever we do this~".

"Yeah, it really will be~," Dallas said as he let her enter the house first once he opened the door, ready to get the cuffs off.

D3 unclipped the leash off of her collar and ran to their room to quickly get the key for the handcuffs and before Dallas knew it he was getting them off of her.

Dallas went to find a mirror to look at herself, though she did figure it best to talk with Delilah, Once Dallas came across a mirror she turned around to examine herself as best she could and sighed. "Looks like I'll be bruised up for a while," Dallas said to herself.

"Ah crap, I'm sorry love, that's bad enough on its own but you're a model and I can't imagine how that's going to mess with your job," D3 said and kissed Dallas on her cheek.

"Uh, it's alright... I'll call my manager and have to say I'm sick or something... Maybe..." Dallas said not sure about that but figured she'd see if Delilah had any ideas on what to do.

"Well alright then, again I'm really sorry about that, I'll be more careful next time I promise, you go see mom, I'm going to go lay down in our room for a bit," D3 said giving her a nuzzle before he went to go do that.

"Alright, and don't worry too much we were having fun and got carried away," Dallas said and went off to find Delilah to walk with her.


	81. Fan Service

Dallas had announced a stream for her fans to thank them for their support, and she even agreed to fund a charity from donations during it. It was going to be nice and modest for the most part, she was more wanting to answer fan questions about what's going on and had dressed in a decent outfit that while not what a supermodel would normally wear was still stunning and comfortable. "Alright, so looks like this stream started. So starting off, I'd like to thank everyone for the support and for defending my decision. I do ask that you guys keep things civil as best you can though," Dallas said with a smile as she started receiving comments and donations already.

The comments from everyone were asking a lot of things but most people were asking along the lines of "how did someone like you got interested in being a sex pet in the first place".

"That's a fair question, no secret I've been doing some nude modeling here and there. But, how I got talked into being a sex pet... Well, long story short a few guys I'm close to played a prank on me and my sisters and we ended up walking home as their sex pets. It was a bit funny looking back, I still had qualms about it but after much talking with my sister and my most recent boyfriend I started warming up to it," Dallas explained and left out a few details, but figured that was good enough and they didn't need to hear every aspect of her sex life.

Once Dallas was done explaining one user made a donation and opted to have a bot read out a message with it which said "I'm fairly confident about this but am I right to assume this boyfriend you mentioned is the one holding your leash in those videos of you floating around online? do you at all mind telling us about him? so far no one seems to be able to find anything about him prior to being seen as your master".

"Yes, I can confirm that was my boyfriend. We've been dating for a bit now, just hadn't said much about it officially. He's an old friend, that I've known for a long time," Dallas said with a giggle, she knew they'd be getting more and more curious as this went on. "I would say more, but he likes his privacy... For the most part," Dallas added, though knew she was probably going to receive plenty more questions about D3.

Just then D3 came into their room naked as can be "hey love how are- oh crap I forgot you said you were doing this today!" He said quickly realizing what she was doing and covered himself up with his hands.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed that show~ And we were just talking about you~," Dallas said with a laugh as she turned to notice D3's embarrassed expression.

The comments were going a mile a minute after seeing that and D3 grabbed a blanket off their bed and said "can you turn the camera so they can't see the closet while I get some pants on real quick?"

"Yeah, yeah. One sec, guys," Dallas said and turned the camera off and muted the stream so they couldn't see what was happening. "Livestreams... anything can happen," Dallas said with a laugh.

D3 chuckled at that and got to get a pair of pants on "honestly I probably wouldn't even care about them seeing me naked but most sites don't let you show nudity without a sex pet involved" D3 said with a laugh, a part of him wanted to ask if Dallas would consider being his sex pet just to give her fans a show but thought better of it.

"Hehe~ True, luckily the site I'm using is very lenient about it~ Anyway," Dallas said and turned the camera and sound back on. "Sorry about that guys, now where we?" Dallas said was reading the comments to see what they were saying.

The comments were asking Dallas about D3. Right now the main thing they were wanting to know is how they know each other and if D3 was visiting or if they were living together "oh Dallas is my sister so we go back quite a long ways" D3 said laughing a bit and the viewers lost it at that and the comments were coming too fast to read any of them.

Dallas was blushing hard at that, and though she knew that would make everyone a lot more interested than anything. "I was gonna leave that part out... He's adopted, but yes he's my brother, and part of the reason I started doing the sex pet thing," Dallas said with a giggle as she looked at all the very excited comments they were getting.

"Oh, sorry love," D3 said putting an arm around Dallas and pulled her close to him "I probably should have asked if it was okay to say that but at least it was something pretty much everyone does".

"Ah, it's alright. Not the worst thing you could admit to," Dallas said with a laugh and noticed the chat was asking if she could do the rest of the stream as a pet. "I don't know, this site does allow sex pets and things~ Though, I did want this to be a bit more modest. My bro, we call him Dimitri 3 or D3 to differentiate him from his twin brothers, walking in aside," Dallas said with a smirk, not really opposed to this.

"Well I did think about asking if that was something you wanted to do while I was getting some pants on~ I would love to do that but I'll leave it up to you Dallas~," D3 said with a laugh after noticing she didn't seem to be against it.

"If we reach halfway, I'll strip and put the collar on~ If we hit our donation goal~ Well~ I might let D3 really give you guys a show~," Dallas said and fluttered her eyes, she knew at the rate this was going she'd be getting a lot of requests to be a professional sex pet but was starting to get over her hang-ups a bit. Plus, she knew most of her fans had seen her naked plenty of times.

The stream had been going for about fifteen minutes and already had a fourth of the goal but as soon Dallas had said that they received a huge donation that got them halfway in an instant with a message that read "one of your richer fans here, thought I'd give back to the community a bit~".

"Hehe~ Well, guess that settles that~" Dallas and got up picking up her collar and making sure the camera got a good view as she rubbed her covered breasts before lifting off her shirt, facing the camera so they got a good over tits dropping for all to see and threw the shirt to the side. Dallas turned around, showing her ass in the shorts she was wearing before mooning the camera and sliding a paw down her front with a smirk as she played with herself, wanting to take her time.

The viewers were loving all of this and were saying how sexy they thought Dallas was and a few of them saying how the person who made that big donation was their hero. Meanwhile, D3 got up and walked up to Dallas and took the collar out of her other hand, and said "do you mind if I put this on for you?~"

"Go ahead~," Dallas said as she finally took off her shorts, exposed for all to see, and shook her ass at the camera with a grin. She hadn't expected it that quickly, but she knew it was going to happen sooner or later and it was obvious she was very turned on right now as D3 got her collar on. "You might as well strip too~ And go ahead give me a good slap~," Dallas said to D3, though it was low enough the mike didn't pick it up.

D3 smirked at that and slapped her ass just as she told him to before taking off his pants to which the viewers were losing their minds at what they were seeing.

Dallas let out a very immodest moan at that, as she got back up and walked over to the computer. She laid in front of the camera in a way that didn't hide a thing as she waited for D3 to get next to her once again.

D3 sat down next to her right away and had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face and before either of them could say anything another donation came in with a bot reading their message saying "it's a little hard to believe what I'm seeing, until recently Dallas has always been known to be the most modest of her sisters, my mind is blown that this even could have happened let alone that I'm seeing it right now".

"Hehe~ I know what you mean~ I'm not going to pretend to know how but Dallas is pretty much a different person when she gets horny, she pretty much loses all her inhibitions, isn't that right slut?~" D3 said and started feeling Dallas up as he talked.

"Hehe~ Yeah, I guess I have that side to me~ Though, You can blame D3 for bringing it out~," Dallas said as she leaned up against her brother's chest with a laugh.

Another donation message came in and it said "I know you have said before that you don't want to make your career about being a sex pet and like everyone else here I respect that but could you go into detail about why exactly that is? I can think of a few reasons but I think we'd all like to be sure".

"It's a bit personal... But, essentially that Ponzi scheme company I was involved with a few years ago was apparently planning on forcing me into being a sex pet for life... You know back when I was still a bit too young for that sort of thing... I do admit that some of it is my own ego as well," Dallas said and just felt she'd be open and honest about it.

The comments coming in were showing loads of sympathy for Dallas, no one was surprised to hear that as everyone knows about all the illegal things that company had done, some even saying they know of a few people who are still in legal limbo after signing similar contacts from them.

"Yeah, I got very lucky and my manager really went after them hard. But, at least they got caught is all I'll say to that," Dallas said with a smile, happy for the support her fans gave her and especially when it came to dealing with that company.

D3 just chuckled a bit as he watched all of Dallas's fans giving her their support but he did notice a few of them mentioning some people being in "legal limbo" and while he did realize he was probably better off not knowing what that meant he couldn't help himself from being morbidly curious.

"Still does suck that they managed to ruin a lot of lives before that happened, but I honestly always thought that CEO was a creep before hearing that. I'd rather not go into too much detail," Dallas said with a warm smile and felt this was going well, reading the comments as she thought of something else to talk about.

"Looks like it won't be too much longer before I fuck your brains out in front of your whole fan-base slut~," D3 said changing the topic as he reached down and squeezed Dallas's ass while he pointed out that they were almost at their donation goal.

"Mm~ Yeah, they'll definitely get their money's worth~," Dallas said with a soft moan and giggle, knowing everyone was eating this, and grinned as she thought of something. "By the way~ Don't fire too early~ We still have a bit~" she teased as Dallas didn't have to make hard guess her fans, the male ones especially, were more than a bit into this at this point.

None of the male fans commenting tried to deny what they were doing when Dallas said that. In fact of more than a few of them were saying things along the lines of "sure thing sexy~" or "I'm going to have to let go for a minute but I know I don't want to miss the main event~" and everything in-between.

"That goes for any ladies watching too~ Might have to do some more stuff like this for you guys~," Dallas said teasing a little but wasn't lying, it was always like this where once she got going it was hard to stop.

Everyone watching was quick to say that they would love more streams like this but it was up to her since no one wanted to make her feel like she had to given what she said earlier.

"I know, I know, so any other questions for me as it looks like the main event might start sooner than you think~," Dallas said with a giggle as she looked at how close they were at this point, and felt good that D3 ended up helping make things interesting on accident.

Someone put in another donation message that said "do you mind telling us who those friends who played that prank on you were and what exactly it was? you said it yourself that you find it funny in hindsight so I don't think any of us will have any ill will towards them, I'm just curious is all".

Dallas grinned and giggled looking up to D3 before she answered which anyone who paid attention would quickly put two and two together. "So, D3 and his brothers got me and my sisters to go to an area to hang out and convinced us to strip for them which they stripped as well but anyway. D3 hung back deciding to get rid of our clothes and in the meantime, we teased and eventually had some fun with his brothers~ Then his brothers felt guilty and told us everything, and we went back to D3~ The three of us teased D3 about what he missed out on and were more than a bit annoyed but we ended up getting back home and eventually we did get them back but that's a different story," Dallas explained and nuzzled D3 wondering what her fans would think of that story.

There were a few different reactions to that from Dallas's fans. A few of them were joking about how D3 missed out on having some fun with Dallas that time but how he ultimately got her all to himself in the end. Others were wanting to know where they went where they felt safe enough to strip naked without someone already being a sex pet when they lived in London of all places. A few were wondering how D3 got rid of their clothes and if they ever got them back.

"I did have to omit a few things but essentially he burned our clothes, so no we didn't get them back," Dallas said with a giggle as she noticed them almost at the goal. The amount was so low anyone could donate without any trouble at this point.

One person sent in one last donation message with the exact amount needed to get them to the goal and it read "well this has been fun asking these questions but I think me, you, D3, and the rest of the fans are all ready to have you make good on that promise for when we reach this goal~".

"You heard him bitch~ why don't we put on a show I don't think anyone watching will forget for a VERY long time~," D3 said as he pulled Dallas closer to him and felt her up as he did so.

"A promise is a promise~," Dallas said and got on her hands and knees without another word, making sure the camera would get all of this once she moved far enough away.

D3 just smirked and got up to follow her. He had been hard as a rock through most of this and had made no attempt to hide it so he was more than ready for this.

Dallas shook her ass for D3, not saying a word as he knew what to do. She was wet with anticipation as she waited for D3 to go as hard as he could.

D3 slapped her ass and then mounted her before pushing his way into her and got to thrusting hard and fast right away without a word.

"Oh fuck~ Yes~ Let them see how big a slut I can be~" Dallas moaned out as D3 thrusted and her cookie gripped his cock as he kept going and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"As you wish bitch~," D3 said as he kept going and wasn't letting up for a second and started slapping her ass, though he wanted those to sting he was trying to control himself better this time, and while Dallas could tell the audience couldn't and were eating all of this up like candy.

"Oh Dog~ Ah~ Yes~ Fuck~," Dallas said as her body convulsed at each thrust and her boobs swinging from every thrust, and was just knew the viewers would love this.

After a few more minutes of D3 having his way with Dallas live in front of her whole fan-base, he felt himself getting close. He would ask if he could knot her but Dallas recently told him to just assume the answer was yes moving forward unless she spoke up and he aimed to please.

Dallas was moaning loud for all to hear and was feeling close as well, knowing he'd knot her as she hadn't said otherwise. She didn't care at this point and besides if it were possible for them to have an accidental pregnancy, she had more than enough money to take care of it.

D3 gave her a few more good thrusts before slamming down on her and knotting her right then and there leaving no doubt for everyone watching what just happened as he filled her up with his warm seed even if it wasn't going to do much of anything and then cuddled up with her.

Dallas came hard as he knotted her and howled to the sky, and panted for a minute to catch her breath. She noticed the comments asking if she was safe and a couple even jokingly saying D3 was going to be a dad soon. "Oh, I'm very safe trust me. Though, even if I weren't I think I'll be okay~" Dallas said with a giggle as she and D3 cuddled in front of the camera.

D3 just chuckled at that and after a minute he was able to pull out and said: "Alright as much as I would love to cuddle with you like this all day we should really wrap up the stream".

"I agree~ Alright, this has been fun, and know you guys enjoyed yourselves but I think that'll be all for today~ Goodbye~," Dallas said in a sexy and soothing voice that she'd used many times before as she shut the stream off.

D3 kissed Dallas on her cheek and pulled her close to him before he said "it's nice to see you enjoying being a sex pet more and more lately~".

"Hehe~ I can imagine~ Might be fun bringing in some other siblings when I stream~ While your my master of course~," Dallas said with a giggle and decided to leave the collar on for today.

"That's fine by me~ we'll have to ask around and see who would be interested soon~," D3 said with a laugh "come on let's go get something to eat, I'm starving after that".

"Of course, D3~," Dallas said and got up to leave, wanting to take a breather for now. Given that the only way to see that was to subscribe to her account she figured it was probably going to be barely discussed but also knew that was at least a bit wishful thinking.

D3 chuckled at that as they made their way to the kitchen. He still remembered when Dallas first started being a sex pet around the house. Pretty much everyone couldn't believe that they were seeing Dallas out of her room without being dressed let alone having a collar around her neck but now that it happened pretty much everyday no one batted an eye anymore.

Dallas had definitely been less modest and it was becoming apparent, but everyone noticed she seemed a lot happier and a bit less feisty with things than she was usually. Her siblings had noticed her and D3 definitely becoming more overt in their activities with each other as well.

D3 was just glad Dallas was enjoying herself and was starting to act like the fun-loving sister he used to know when they were kids again when they both didn't have a care in the world. Soon enough they made it to the kitchen and D3 asked "So what are you in the mood for? I could eat anything right now personally".

"Same here, honestly... I still need to watch myself though as I can't just chow down on a rack of ribs you know," Dallas said with a giggle just making a joke as she looked to find something they'd both like.

"I know, I know," D3 said as he looked as well for a bit knowing how important it was that Dallas kept her figure since it was a big part of both being a model and an actress.

Dallas pulled out a few things and began prepping them, wanting to make sure everything was done properly.

D3 went to help her get it ready and after a minute of them working on that he said "it's nice seeing you relax and let loose lately, it feels like a massive weight has been lifted off your shoulders I'm not going to lie and the whole family has noticed".

"Yeah, I guess I've really started letting myself enjoy life again... Between celebrity life and that company I guess it was starting to desensitize me and make me just go through the motions most of the time," Dallas said and had to admit that she felt freer just doing what she wanted and if being a sex pet gave her that than she'd accept it.

D3 hugged her from behind and just held her for a moment and said "Well I'm glad you're feeling better Dallas, if being my sex pet really has made this much of an improvement for you then I'm glad I could help~".

"Maybe it is about time I took a break... Though that'll be once things settle down a bit~" Dallas said and closed her eyes not wanting to ruin the moment.

D3 just laughed a bit at that and just kept holding her as their food was cooking not wanting to let go.

It wasn't much longer before she finished and got it ready to serve, just wanting to enjoy their food for now.

D3 sat down next to Dallas as she got everything set up and got to eating not having much more to say at the moment.

Dallas smiled as they enjoyed their meal in silence and was feeling good about how today had gone.


	82. A New Endeavour

Peter stepped up to Dylan, Hansel, and Roxy's home and rang the doorbell. While he was far from the majority of Dylan's income these days they still had plenty of fun together as they went to a lot of high society party's and other events. He normally would have sent a text message first but what he wanted to talk about was different and he wanted to talk about it face to face before they agreed to anything.

Dylan answered the door and was as naked as usual barely even bothering with clothes at this point, in fact, it was actually unusual for the three to even bother wearing clothes around the house at this point. "Hey, Peter~ Come on in~," Dylan said and let him in without another word.

"Hey Dylan~ don't mind if I do~," Peter said as he went inside and was pretty sure someone passing by saw Dylan open the door like that if the sound of a camera going off was anything to go by.

"Hehe~ Make yourself at home~," Dylan said still with a tease and knew full well someone took a picture nearby, nothing to be ashamed of so he definitely didn't mind.

"Alright Dylan will do~," Peter said never getting tired of Dylan acting like this as he quickly took off his clothes and sat down on their couch, and leaned back in it.

Dylan set down with Peter and didn't bother worrying about personal space since Peter was practically his second boyfriend at this point, leaning against Peter for now. "So, what brings you here today?~," Dylan asked knowing Peter didn't come out here for no reason.

"Well I'm sure I've told you at some point that my father is a big-time CEO and well not many people know this but a lot of companies throw an annual 'get together' of sorts in some random country each year," Peter said sounding like he was a bit annoyed by all of this and sighed a bit before he continued with "I won't bore you with the details of what all they do there but you are expected to bring a sex pet and since my dad's company is technically a family business I'm expected to come since I'll take it over someday".

"Alright, so you want me to be your sex pet when it's time for it got it. Anything I should know first?" Dylan asked and wanted to hear Peter out as he could tell that Peter wasn't happy with this.

"Well you see... everyone always says it'll only be a few weeks and then we can all leave and some times it actually is but other times due to the nature of the talks and how everything is set up to keep the general public from hearing about these talks it can very easily go on for a few months," Peter said with a sigh knowing very well why that could a problem for most people "never seen it last longer than three months though but still that is a long time to be stuck in another country as a sex pet and we have no way of knowing how long it'll actually last until a few days in... I do want you there but I'll understand if you say no".

"I'll talk with Hansel and Roxy, though I will probably go anyway and I know the meetings will be boring, but we can try to have fun when we can," Dylan said as he thought it over having to admit that was a long time to be in a completely different part of the world.

"Thanks a lot, Dylan, I'll fill you in on where we're going and how this all works after you talk with them and can give me an official yes, right now let's just enjoy ourselves," Peter said wrapping his arms around Dylan and just pulled him closer to him.

"Of course, Peter~ Though going to a different country doesn't sound too bad~," Dylan said as he thought it over wondering where on earth they'd be going.

"Hehe~ well I'm glad you're looking forward to it~ oh and just to clear things up don't worry about being seen out in public as my sex pet," Peter said with a laugh just wanting to make sure Dylan knew all of this "pretty much every country in the world has some variation of that law, there are some notable differences depending on where you go and we will have to play by that country's rules but for the most part it's the same basic idea".

"Alright then, though it will be a country in Europe right? Just to know for sure," Dylan said which he figured was a dumb question but figured it didn't hurt to ask as he rested his head on Peter's chest.

"Honestly I'll have to double-check with my dad as I wasn't paying much attention but I think I heard something about Hawaii last time I heard him talking about it," Peter said with a shrug not sure about that as it wouldn't be the first time he misheard something when he was only half paying attention.

"Haha, my oldest sister would be jealous, she's from America but has never been to Hawaii. If that's where we're going of course," Dylan said with a laugh, knowing he'd be teasing Dolly mercilessly about that.

Peter chuckled at that and said: "if we are going there I'll be sure to hire someone to take some pictures of us enjoying the sights and what not whenever we get time to, of course, you'll be butt naked in all of them but from what you told me about your family that'll hardly be an issue~".

"Peter, seeing my family with clothes is a sight worthy of taking a picture to prove it happened~," Dylan said with a giggle and kissed Peter before putting his arms around the poodle.

"Hehe~ true~," Peter said and just held Dylan close for a bit and then asked, "how do Hansel and Roxy feel about us? I mean it's no secret how close we are so I just thought I'd ask".

"They jokingly call you my other boyfriend~ They don't mind at all~ I guess technically I do consider you a second boyfriend at this point and they're happy as long as I'm happy," Dylan said and closed his eyes now sitting in Peter's lap and just wanting to enjoy the moment.

Peter laughed at that for a second and closed his eyes as well before he said "well I'm not going to lie I have wanted you to be my boyfriend too but you were already taken so I never brought it up, I guess it's a good thing that won't be a problem~".

"Yeah, they might not like me being gone so long though," Dylan said knowing he should talk with them before anything.

"I understand Dylan, you go talk with them about it and get back to me," Peter said with a giggle and kissed Dylan on the lips.

"I will and I'll let you know what we decide... Though, at least with the internet, it'll be easier to stay in touch," Dylan said as he thought about all of this and kissed Peter's cheek. "So tell me~ Anything you feel like doing while you're here?~" Dylan whispered in Peter's ear as he felt Peter's paws on him.

"Oh~ I can think of a few things~," Peter said as his rod was quickly getting erect and was rubbing against Dylan's ass.

"Why don't you show this pet his place?~ Also, The three of us were planning to do something with this soon as there's nothing saying a pet can't wear this~" Dylan said pulling out a box from a drawer in the coffee table.

"Hey Dylan~ Oh I see what's happening~ Remember once that's on you won't be able to have a go on this ass for a while~," Roxy said having walked in and saw what Dylan was holding. The three had agreed it would be hot to do this soon, though if he had Peter put it on him that was fine too.

"Hey Roxy~ nice to see you, now what do we have here?~" Peter said as he opened up the box to see what was inside, though from what Roxy said he had a pretty good idea.

What was inside was very obviously a chastity cage and it seemed to come with three keys, which wasn't too odd as having a spare made sense but two extra was more than enough. It obviously would fit Dylan perfectly and was definitely an interesting one. "Yep, Hansel and Roxy talked me into locking this toy up and only you and them having a key to decide when it got some air~," Dylan said with a giggle as he pointed to his cock which was already poking out at this point.

"We told him if he puts it on then he can only watch me getting fucked until we say otherwise~ Since once it's on all that will be is a useless decoration anyway~ Though, he will miss out on this thick ass~" Roxy teased as she turned around to show off her sexy ass.

Peter laughed at that and said "Well that's hot as hell~ if you're sure about this then I say we go ahead and lock you up and secure your place as a bottom bitch~" and with that, Peter went to put the chastity cage on Dylan giving him a second to change his mind before it was too late.

"Go ahead~ Lock me up good and make me watch a real man give my girl a good time~," Dylan said as he watched Peter put it on, admitting it felt better that they did it at random. Knowing he wouldn't get to use his cock anymore for a long time was making him horny.

"Alright, Dylan~ If you say so~ I'll let you clean up the mess once Peter's done~," Roxy said with a giggle and knew Hansel would be home soon enough anyway.

"Well I was wanting to fuck your sexy ass but if you insist~," Peter said once he got it on Dylan and walked over to Roxy "normally if given a choice I'd fuck a pretty boy like Dylan but I won't say no to someone like you Roxy~".

"It was a little spur of the moment~ I didn't think to ask either of you about it~ I'll probably feel pent up by the time this is over~" Dylan admitted as he stood there with his cock in a cage and now officially the second bitch of the house.

"It's alright, Dylan~ I was wanting to ask Peter if he minded me borrowing him one of these days~," Roxy said as she shook her ass and got on her hands and knees, waiting for Peter to give her a ride and smirking at Dylan as she did.

Peter just laughed at that as he mounted Roxy and said "it's alright Dylan~ I'm sure Hansel can help you deal with that eventually~ oh and Roxy before we get started I just thought I'd ask, is it alright if I knot you?~ I think it'll hotter if I did but I just want to make sure you're safe".

"Thanks, and yeah I'm safe don't worry~ As hot as it would be to have my boyfriend see another man knock me up, I do take birth control~," Roxy said as she felt Peter's cock against her wet pussy, ready for this as Dylan watched unable to do anything else.

"Hehe~ I think Hansel is the only one I wouldn't mind doing that~ Sorry, Peter~," Dylan said as his paw reached for his cock which he knows he couldn't do a thing with it as he felt his cock trying to harden while being confined to a cage that was just loose enough for it to be comfy.

"Hehe~ alright then~" was all Peter said as he pushed his way into Roxy and got to thrusting.

Roxy was moaning already once Peter got started and was too turned on to care about what Dylan was up to as he watched his girlfriend get fucked by another guy but this time knew he wasn't getting any from her for a long time.

Peter kept going getting faster and harder as he went and slowly picking up where Roxy's sweet spots were as he did so.

"Oh fuck~ Dog~" Roxy moaned out as Peter did everything he could to give her the time of her life as her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Dylan was feeling so turn he couldn't take it already, it was starting to remind of the last time he hung out with Fergus and Dolly a bit. Part of the reason he even thought of doing this was wanting to do more denial play anyway, not to mention he never really cared to top anyway.

Peter kept going and wasn't letting up what so ever and started giving Roxy's ass a good slap every few seconds at this point.

Roxy was starting to feel close already as she felt her body tense up and was moaning in ecstasy without a care in the world.

"Oh fuck, this is going to be fun once these two start riling me up all the time~" Dylan said as his cock kept trying to get hard but the cage wouldn't let him.

Peter was getting close as well and gave Roxy a few more good thrusts before slamming down on her and knotting her right then and there as her started cumming insider of her.

Roxy came hard with a loud moan as she collapsed onto the ground and was held up by Peter's knot, panting hard having loved every second of that.

Dylan was wagging his tail at what he saw and was rubbing his caged cock and balls, which didn't do anything more than getting him more riled up. This wasn't the first time he'd agreed to be left out but it was the first time he couldn't even masturbate.

After a bit Peter was able to pull out of Roxy and stood up before he said "Well I'd love to stay and chat for a while but I have somewhere to be soon, I just wanted to let you know about that 'get together' and maybe have a bit of fun before I left".

"Hehe~ That's alright, and I know you didn't expect this to go the way it did~" Dylan said with a bit of a giggle as he walked over and gave Peter a kiss.

"Get together? Yeah, he can talk about it later. Anyway see you later~" Roxy said with a giggle as well once she got her head together.

Peter kissed Dylan back for a moment and went over to where he had left his clothes and got them back on "yeah Dylan will explain later don't worry Roxy, see you guys later" and with that Peter picked up the key meant for Dylan's cage before he walked out the front door waving them goodbye.

"Well, now that he's gone~ I have you all to myself before Hansel gets back~ And we had an agreement~" Roxy teased and pulled Dylan into her, feeling him up and pressing her body against him to rile him up more.

"Of course, Roxy~ I guess Hansel officially has two bitches now~" Dylan said as Roxy pushed him down on the couch and sit on his face. Dylan wasted no time licking her pussy, making her moan as he kept pushing his tongue deeper tasting her and Peter in his mouth while Roxy's paw fondled his caged cock which was driving Dylan crazy.

A few minutes of this later Hansel walked in and saw them like that and chuckled a little at the scene in front of him and taking note that Dylan had the chastity cage on.

Dylan was licking at every inch of Roxy at this point knowing she was close and was lapping at her sweet spots as she moaned loudly.

"Yes~ Oh Dog~ Use that tongue bitch boy~ Gah!~" Roxy let out with a howl and came all over Dylan's face, panting hard as Dylan lapped up her juices before stopping so she'd get up for him to catch his breath.

"Well it looks like you two were having fun while I was out~" Hansel said with a laugh deciding to make himself known.

"Yeah, Peter showed up to talk with me about something that I'll need to talk with you two about. And Then I let Peter in on our little arrangement we talked about~ Sorry we didn't wait for you but know it's official you've got two bitches in the house now that'll be lusting after your cock~" Dylan said and flicked his caged cock feeling so pent up he could barely think.

"Yep, he's just got a cute decoration that he can't do anything with until we say otherwise~" Roxy said as she pet his caged cock and smirked as Dylan lurched, showing just how pent up he was getting.

Hansel chuckled at that and walked up to Dylan and felt him up all over before he said "Hehe~ oh I'm going to love having you like this~ you can't even masturbate anymore~ how does it feel knowing that if you want any kind of relief what so ever you need to take it up your ass?~" Hansel was going to give Dylan some relief soon enough but wanted to rile him up just a little more first.

"Oh~ It feels hot that I'm pretty much at all of your mercy now~ Even gave Dolly a key after she heard and asked for one~ So only four dogs have a say if I get to use this cock or not~ Though, I know none of you plan on playing nice about it either~" Dylan said as he moan loving this and knew he'd be begging Hansel for relief in a minute.

"Hehe~ Yep, it's all up to the four of us~" Roxy said with a giggle and picked up her key.

"Hehe~ well I'm sure you're more then ready to be used like the bitch you are~ beg for it and I might just give you your first orgasm with that cage on~" Hansel said as he lowered his hands down to feel up Dylan's ass and gave it a good squeeze as he talked.

"Oh~ Please~ I need it~ Fuck~ This is already driving me crazy~" Dylan let out with a moan and was really getting into this.

"By the way, since it's only a decoration~ Might as well not have anyone touch it~ I think tomorrow we'll walk you around and let everyone see you like this~ Hansel will walk the two of us around and show off his to bitches to the world~" Roxy said and swatted Dylan's hand away from his dick, really getting into it now.

"Oh I like that idea Roxy~ we'll be sure to do just that~ now as for right now~" Hansel said and picked Dylan up and started carrying him to their bed room wanting to fuck Dylan on the bed.

"Oh Dog~ I can't believe we finally went through with this~" Dylan said as Hansel got him to the bed and he got in position with Roxy following behind, going to enjoy seeing this.

"I know~ I was wondering if we'd go through with it~" Roxy said and was still feeling excited from all of this.

Hansel laughed at that as he mounted Dylan already having undressed while Roxy was having her fun with Dylan and got to thrusting.

Dylan was moaning loudly as Hansel thrusted, the feeling of Hansel's cock nearly pushing him over the edge already. 

Roxy sat off to the side for now, letting Hansel have his fun and just enjoying watching Dylan's cock bounce around cute and useless with the cage on.

Hansel kept going getting harder and faster with Dylan with each thrust and made sure to give Dylan's ass a good slap every few seconds.

Dylan was feeling close already as his ass loosened from each thrust and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Moaning like a bitch in heat was all he could do as he gripped the bed from the force of Hansel's thrusts.

Hansel felt himself getting close as well and got ready to knot Dylan figuring that he probably doesn't even need to ask for Dylan's permission for that anymore and slammed down on him pushing his knot into Dylan's ass and started filling it up with his seed.

Dylan howled to the sky as soon as he was knotted, his cum uselessly spraying all over the bed before collapsing on it, panting as he caught his breath.

Hansel cuddled up with Dylan on the bed as they both came down from their highs and waited for Hansel to be able to pull out.

Dylan cuddled him back as Roxy got in bed as well, the three cuddled in silence for a bit just wanting to enjoy the moment.

After a long few minutes with them like this Hansel asked "so what did Peter want to talk about by the way?"

"Oh right, we should talk about this now that our heads are clear. So, Peter's dad is going on a business trip that Peter is required to go to and bringing a pet is required. The issue is that it's in another country and we might be gone for a few weeks if we're lucky or a few months at worst, at least that was the jist of it," Dylan said as he explained himself.

"Oh that's a long time, you sure you'll be okay being away from home that long?" Roxy asked, feeling a bit concerned about Dylan on this.

"Yeah what Roxy said Dylan, I mean I trust Peter to take care of you and what not but I just want to be sure" Hansel said feeling just as concerned as Roxy.

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind going and he did say I had time to think on it but I won't know how long it'll be until a few days in," Dylan said with a sigh not really sure if he wanted to go.

"Dylan, it's okay to say no... I mean I trust Peter as much as Hansel does but we've talked about it before, if you think something is too much or you aren't sure just say no," Roxy reminded Dylan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah what Roxy said, just give it some thought and if you're still not sure by the time for Peter to leave just say no" Hansel said and gave Dylan a kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah, I do know he has someone else he takes to parties in such if I can't make it so either way. Guess I'll think it over and I'll hopefully decided on a solid answer soon," Dylan said thoughtfully and was thinking it over as he kissed them both back.

"Yeah, whatever you decide we'll be right here for you as always," Roxy said with a smile and closed her eyes.

"Yeah we'll support whichever decision you make Dylan, love you" Hansel said closing his eyes as well.

"Yeah, love you too," Roxy said in agreement with Hansel as they laid there.

"I love you guys too, and thank you," Dylan said and closed his eyes ready to go to sleep.


End file.
